Ultimate Power Rangers in Space
by Ryuranger
Summary: When the Dark Monarch of Evil captures Zordon and begins a campaign to conquer the galaxy, Tommy and the Rangers journey through space to find their former mentor. (Year Five of my Ultimate Power Rangers series).
1. Install! Astro Rangers!

_**Author's note: **__This is Year Five of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, a massive AU/Reboot of Power Rangers that incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and anime. Ultimate Power Rangers in Space features Tommy, Kat, Ashley, and original characters Justin Kase, Chris Harris, and Cy (although Cy is clearly based on Andros). Zhane will come in later chapters._

_**Author's second note:** I always thought of PRiS as Power Rangers in Orbit. So much of that show took place on Earth. In the Ultimate version of PRiS, the Rangers will actually journey through the galaxy and encounter new worlds and races. Expect heavy references to Star Trek and Star Wars. _

_**Recap: **Tommy and the Zeo Rangers lost their powers, just as the Grand Monarch of Evil, Sauron, began his assault on the galaxy. Sauron has captured Zordon, and the Rangers have journeyed to space to search for him. _

* * *

**Install! Astro Rangers!**

"…_the five Terrans were about to embark upon a journey unlike any in Earth's history. They would become the first to explore the vastness of space. The first to encounter numerous species. The first to learn the galaxy is a dangerous place for the unprepared."_

_\- H.T. Covington, 2110_

"_The Rise and Fall of INET Vol. 3:_

_Flight of the Galaxy Mega"_

* * *

At first glance, the Samarian Planet seemed nothing more than a backwater world of little significance at the edge of the galaxy. Their atmosphere was damaged and rendered uninhabitable, the soils were barren, and the rock faces were treacherous. The inhabitants, the Samarians, were a pre-industrial culture residing underground.

The Samarian planet went unnoticed for centuries, until a group of colonists discovered the planet's hidden potential: veins upon veins of spice, a find of untold value.

The colonists enslaved the Samarians and turned them into spice minors, quickly establishing a productive business that spread across the entire galaxy. The more profitable the business became, the more corrupt the colonists turned.

The current ruling family of Samaria started out half a century ago in the lowest caste possible on the colony world. That was until they gathered enough support from the Samarian natives and business partners to overthrow the ruling family.

The Morthanx family had ruled ever since, and the current leader of the planet was the most vile of the batch. His name was Triezen.

His office was at the top level of a jagged stone pillar that extended from the barren surface of the Samarian Planet like a jagged needle.

His desk was crafted of polished black wood that matched the floor of black marble. The ceiling and walls were made of natural dark stone. Behind Triezen was a wide window that looked out upon the ash-desert planet below as it stretched to the mountainous horizon, where the planet's two suns were setting.

Two guards stood on either side of the window, each a simian warrior, from the planet Titan, dressed in bronze colored armor.

Triezen himself wore intricate robes of black highlighted with dark purple. He was bald, and had a white stone in place of his right eye.

He sat back in his chair in a relaxed posture as the doors to his office opened and a young woman who appeared human walked inside. She was dressed in a black leather body suit covered with light plates of gray armor that matched the color and texture of her long staff. Her hair was dyed jet black and braided as it fell over her shoulders.

The way she stood suggested an aura of tremendous power. Her name was Astronema, and she was the right hand general of Sauron.

Triezen smiled respectfully at Astronema. "Quite a gathering you've assembled here, princess. Every warlord, black mage, and scum bag from the entire known universe. I'm impressed."

"As you should be," Astronema said in a chilling voice Triezen might have found seductive under different terms.

"Do you find our facilities to your liking?" Triezen asked. "Perhaps I can arrange a private tour."

"Don't bother with small talk," she said. "I'm not known for my patience."

Triezen leaned forward. "I'm afraid you're not known at all, princess. The galaxy is of course quite large, but for someone of your power and apparent influence to suddenly appear as if from no where is quite unheard of."

"I speak for Sauron," she said. "That's all you need to know."

"Of course," Triezen said as he leaned back in his chair. "How can I trust that you'll honor your end of the bargain in compensating me for my gracious hospitality?"

"Sauron always keeps his word," Astronema said.

The doors to Triezen's office opened again, and an android of polished black metal with a neon-green grid covering his body walked in.

"Astronema," the android known as Eclipter said in a deep metal voice. "The sub-craft is ready for departure. It's time."

"Excellent," Astronema said. "Was Zordon secured on board?"

"Yes, princess," Eclipter answered.

Astronema looked to Triezen. "We'll be going now…"

She turned to leave as Triezen called after her. "Wait…what about my payment? Sauron always keeps his word, remember?"

Astronema turned to face him as a lopsided grin spread across her face. "Yes…but I'm not Sauron…"

She aimed her staff at Triezen and fired a jagged beam of violet energy that tore through his chest before vaporizing him. The two Titans readied their swords to attack, but Eclipter cut them down with a pair of crimson optic blasts.

Eclipter looked at Astronema with pride. "Well done, princess."

"You've taught me well, Eclipter," she said as they left the office.

* * *

A slab of polished concrete extended from the palace spire, serving as a docking port for various ships. The vessel parked on the port carried a rather important individual: the recently kidnapped Zordon of Eltar.

Astronema and Eclipter walked onto the balcony as lines of armored aquatic soldiers known as Piranatrons walked towards the amphibious-type ship's boarding ramp.

Above the platform, an ornate overhang protruded from the tower. A cloaked figure was hiding himself on top of the overhang while blending in with the shadows.

Eclipter stopped in his tracks as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"What is it, Eclipter?" Astronema asked.

"We're being watched," the android said.

Eclipter acted with cold, calculated precision as he looked up towards the overhang and fired a pair of crimson optic blasts that shattered the stone structure.

The cloaked man leapt clear from the explosion and landed on the docking platform as he darted towards the sub-craft.

"Stop him!" Astronema yelled.

The Piranatrons swarmed around the stranger as he armed a spiral-bladed weapon and began hacking through them with ease.

The boarding ramp to the sub-craft slammed shut as its thrusters fired, lifting the ship into the air as it blasted towards the sky.

The cloaked figure flipped a Piranatron over his shoulder before sprinting towards the edge of the platform. He flipped forward out into the open as his cloak fell from his body, revealing the armor of a Red Ranger.

"Cyber Slider!" the Red Ranger shouted as he plummeted towards the ground. A sleek hover board suddenly appeared streaking through the skies. The Ranger landed on the board and shot after the sub-craft.

Astronema wrinkled her brow as she watched the trail left behind by the Ranger. "Ready my ship…I want him found and destroyed."

* * *

The Astro Megashuttle floated aimlessly through space as the five former Zeo Rangers manned their controls in the central cockpit.

"So…" Tommy Oliver said from the central station. "Exactly how lost are we?"

"That depends," Justin Kase said as he sat at the forward starboard station.

"On what?" Chris asked. He sat at the forward port station.

"Mostly on where we are," Justin said. "And I have no idea where that is."

Kat shook her head from her station. She sat at the aft starboard console. "It would have been nice for the Shi'ar to let us know where they'd be dropping us off."

"Apparently it's not their style," Justin said.

"Ashley," Tommy said as he looked to her station at the aft port side of the cockpit. "Do you think you can boost the sensors on this thing? Try to get a sense of where we are?"

A lopsided grin spread across Ashley's face. "Sure. I could spend all day fiddling with this ship's systems."

Tommy smiled. "The sensors will be fine. One thing at a time."

* * *

The shuttle floated aimlessly through space on impulse power as the teens sat restlessly within the cockpit.

Ashley suddenly sat upright in her chair as her eyes opened wide. "I've got something…it's a ship. We're picking it up on long range sensors."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. They had been searching almost the entire day for anything more than a piece of space debris or hunk of floating rock.

"Good work, Ashley," Tommy said. "Can you get a hold of them?"

Ashley shook her head. "Either they're not answering or I'm not using this right."

Justin turned around from his station. "Let's go check it out anyway. Beats just sitting around here."

The shuttle fired its thrusters and blasted towards the ship their sensors had registered.

After a few minutes, the ship came into visual range. Its hull was deep blue and saucer shaped with red trimming. The forward bow extended, forming a sort of nose for the vessel.

Tommy looked back to Ashley. "Anything?"

Before she could answer, the shuttle jerked as the rangers were nearly thrown from their seats.

Chris clung on to the side of his chair. "What was that?"

"A tractor beam," Ashley said. "That ship is pulling us in."

Tommy watched through the viewport as the bow of the ship split opened and drew closer at an alarming rate. The five rangers were helpless as the shuttle was pulled in between the bow. The hull then slammed back shut, trapping the shuttle inside.

The rangers were silent for a moment as the shuttle settled.

"Now what?" Kat asked.

"Well," Tommy said. "Let's go take a look around…"

Justin shook his head as he opened his eyes in disbelief. "Have you ever seen _Event Horizon?_"

Tommy shook his head as he rose from his station. "Can't say that I have."

"Thought not…" Justin said as he and the others followed Tommy through the cockpit's exit.

* * *

The five rangers walked through a narrow corridor lined with steel-gray wall plating.

"Colorful," Justin said sarcastically.

Tommy spotted something on a bulk head that immediately caught his attention.

"It can't be," he said as he shook his head and walked towards the bulkhead, where a small logo read INET. "INET…that's Billy's digital company…What the hell is something INET built doing all the way out here?"

They heard a clanging noise around a corner in front of them as they snapped to attention, senses ready for a possible threat.

"Come on," Tommy said as he led his team around the corner.

They stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw: It was a Red Ranger. The Ranger lunged forward at the sight of the five Terrans.

Tommy held up his hands in a non-defensive manner. "Wait…"

The Ranger ignored Tommy and launched forward with a jump kick. Tommy blocked the kick and moved forward as the Red Ranger swung a punch forward. Tommy grabbed the Ranger's arm and twisted it behind his back before slamming him face-first against a bulkhead and holding him there.

"We're rangers too," Tommy said. "From Earth. Your ship pulled us in here so…"

The deck suddenly shook as the rangers were nearly thrown to the ground. They regained their balance just in time for the deck plating to shake again.

A computerized voice spoke from the ship's communications' speakers.

"Astronema's flagship is attacking."

The Red Ranger ran down the corridor. "Polarize the hull plating."

The ship shook again as the rangers followed the stranger into a large bridge area lined with high-tech panels. Another blast struck the ship as the rangers looked ahead through the viewscreen to see a bulky ship with a bow resembling the head of a demonic bull coming towards them. A sandy-colored planet was visible at the bottom corner of the viewscreen.

"The main engines are offline," the ship's computer reported. "Auxiliary and backup systems not responding."

The flagship continued to blast the Red Ranger's vessel as it plummeted towards the barren world below. The deep blue hull began to superheat as the ship started plummeting through the planet's outer atmosphere.

"DECA," the Red Ranger said, speaking to the ship's computer. "Prepare for emergency landing."

Power conduits on the bridge overloaded and exploded as the lights dimmed and the ship's deck plating started to shake. Through the viewscreen, the surface of the planet grew dangerously close.

* * *

Astronema smiled wickedly from the bridge of her flagship as she watched the Red Ranger's vessel crash towards the planet below.

"Excellent," she said as she turned to Eclipter. "Send a group of Quantrons to the crash site. They're to kill anything left alive."

"Yes princess," Eclipter said with a slight bow as he moved off to carry out her orders.

* * *

Tommy pulled himself up from the bridge's deck as he looked around to see the others slowly coming to. The Red Ranger was already on his feet and at his station.

"Oh man," Justin mumbled as he rose to his feet. "Even my bruises have bruises…"

"Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked, and he received less than enthusiastic reassurances.

DECA's voice came online once again. "A group of Quantrons is approaching the Megaship."

"Quantrons?" Chris asked. "What are Quantrons?"

The Red Ranger turned and headed towards the turbolift as he answered. "Astronema's high guard. I can handle them."

The Red Ranger entered the turbolift as the doors started to shut, but Tommy's hand reached out and stopped the doors.

"We're coming with you," he said as he and the others stepped inside.

* * *

A dozen Quantrons walked across the barren surface of the mountainous and rocky planet as they approached the fallen Megaship.

Tommy and his group ran outside of the ship alongside the Red Ranger as they charged towards the Quantrons.

The Red Ranger pulled a sidearm from his belt and aimed the weapon forward.

"Astro Sniper!" he shouted as he fired lances of blue energy that cut down a pair of Quantrons, blasting through their armor.

Tommy flipped through the air while launching a flying sidekick against a Quantron's chest. He turned to his right while slamming his fist against another soldier's face plate.

Justin flipped backwards while kicking a Quantron upside the head. He then spun forward while slamming a backfist across that soldier.

Chris slammed his elbow across a soldier's head before snapping off a round kick that connected with the soldier's midsection.

Ashley jump kicked a soldier, following with a reverse side kick that slammed against the Quantron's chest armor.

Kat slammed a palm-heel blow against a soldier's faceplate before snapping an outer crescent kick across the soldier's head.

Tommy snapped the last soldier's neck and let the body crumble to the ground as he looked around the battle scene and regrouped with the others.

The Red Ranger flashed with energy as his armor powered down. He wore a gray jump suit with pockets along both sides of the chest, arms, and legs, making it look like something a mechanic would wear. The top half of the suit was zipped down halfway, revealing a white undershirt. His hair was brown with streaks of blonde tied back in a pony tail.

He walked past the rangers and made his way towards the hull of the ship.

"Don't mention it," Justin said sarcastically.

The young man named Cy opened a panel on the outer hull of the ship and examined a readout. "Your shuttle was badly damaged, but I can make enough repairs to get you back to Earth."

Tommy stepped forward. "We're not going to Earth. We're rangers from Earth…we were on our way to the Samarian planet to find Zordon. He was captured by…"

"Zordon's not on the Samarian planet," Cy said, not taking his eyes off the panel in front of him.

Tommy took a step closer. "How do you know?"

"I was just there," Cy said as he shut the panel and nearly shoved Tommy aside on his way into the Megaship.

Tommy looked to his friends before following. "Anyone else really starting to like this guy?"

They followed Cy into the ship and down a corridor.

"You don't understand…" Tommy started to say.

Cy stopped at a turbolift and turned to face them. "No, you don't understand. I've been tracking down Zordon. I'll find him, and I'll do it alone."

"We should be working together," Tommy said.

Cy gave them a look of disbelief. "You're planetary rangers. From Earth. One of the most backwater worlds in the galaxy. What would you know about space?"

He entered the turbolift as it closed behind him.

Tommy rolled his hands up into fists. "I really don't like that guy…"

Kat shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "There's something he's not telling us," Kat said. "Something bad has happened to him."

Tommy sighed with frustration. "That's no reason for him to be rude…"

The others looked at him and each raised an eyebrow.

"What…?" Tommy said defensively. "…Oh come on, I wasn't that bad at first…right guys…guys…?"

* * *

Cy was on his back while working on a panel above him in the engine room when Kat walked in.

"Your shuttle's almost ready," Cy said.

"And then what?" Kat asked.

"I thought I made that clear," Cy said as he manipulated a wire. "You'll go to Earth, and I'll find Zordon."

"No," Kat said. "I meant then what for you? Just keep going around like this for the rest of your life?"

Cy wrinkled his brow as he turned his head to look at Kat. "Don't pretend like you know me."

"I don't know you, Cy," Kat said. "But it's obvious what you're doing. Something bad happened. Something terrible…and you think by trying to wage a one-man war you can make things right…make up for whatever it is that happened."

Cy shook his head as he continued working. "You're wrong."

"I don't think so," Kat said. "You can't undo whatever happened. And by trying to, all you're doing is making things harder on everyone."

Cy closed the panel as he rose from the ground.

"Your shuttle's ready," he said as he walked past Kat and left the engine room.

* * *

Justin and Chris were leaning outside the Megaship while looking across the alien landscape before them.

"Ya know…" Justin said. "Is it just me, or does every time we think this Ranger thing can't get any weirder, something even more surreal happens?"

Chris smiled. "This definitely tops everything we've been through so far…"

A small pebble rolled to the ground from a cliff besides the Megaship as Chris's eyes darted up.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"I thought I saw something…" Chris said. "Up on that cliff."

"Probably just the wind," Justin said.

"Yeah," Chris said sarcastically. "Just like that Machine Empire fighter-mech was just a cloud."

* * *

Cy dismissed Chris's possible sighting as a mild hallucination and left the planet on board the Megaship without saying another word. The rangers gathered around the shuttle as they planned their next move.

"So now what?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure," Tommy said. "First things first, though. Let's get the shuttle into orbit."

The rangers heard a rock slide off to the side and snapped their heads to attention, but before they could see what made the noise, streaks of purple lightning slammed against them.

They lost consciousness before they hit the ground.

* * *

Tommy slowly awoke to find himself in a dark cavern along with his teammates. They were each chained to a jagged stone wall with their arms bound above their heads.

A young, frail woman was kneeling besides a fire in the center of the cave. She had mangled dark hair to match her deep black eyes, and she wore a vest of onyx scales over her chest. A ragged cloak was wrapped around her back.

She looked at the tied-up rangers and smiled with delight. Her face was painted chalk white, with gray, demonic patterns etched across her cheeks. "You're awake, finally…mother will be pleased."

"Who are you, witch?" Tommy asked as he struggled against his chains.

"Don't bother," the girl said as she rose and walked towards him. "Those chains are laced with an intricate spell. The more you struggle against them, the stronger they will become. You can't break free."

Tommy glared at her. "We'll see about that…"

The girl laughed with amusement as she walked back towards her fire.

Justin struggled against his chains, his face turning red with anger. "You don't know who you're dealing with, lady. When we get free we're going to whip your butt so bad you'll…"

A powerfully framed woman entered the cave and cut off Justin. "Spare my daughter your bravado, rangers. We know who you are. That's why you're here."

The woman also wore a vest of black scales, but it was covered with a loose-fitting vest of dark-gray silk. The same material was wrapped around her legs and forearms. Her head was covered with a wide hat that fanned upward, and two strips of cloth hung down from the brim. The cloth had the same gray, demonic markings that were drawn across her chalk-white face.

The woman placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You've done well, Synthi."

"Thank you, mother," Synthi said with a gleam of pride in her eye.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked again.

"I am Rayveyn," she said. "Member of a powerful coven of witches here on Hayden. The Night Sisters."

"We're not impressed," Ashley said.

Synthi extended her pale hand and fired a pulse of purple lightning that slammed against Ashley.

"Stop!" Tommy yelled. "Do that again and the hand comes off."

Synthi laughed as she walked towards Tommy. "Can I keep him, mother? He amuses me…"

Rayveyn smiled as she shook her head. "I am afraid not. You know their fate…"

Three more Night Sisters entered the room, and the five of them circled around the flame. One of them began whispering an incantation as Rayveyn looked to the rangers and smiled.

"This planet has a rather unique circle of life and power," she said. "The natives of this world, the Slithanshi, are bound to the planet's energy. What strengthens them, strengthens the planet, which in turn strengthens us."

Justin shook his head. "I don't like where this is going," he said quietly.

A hole in the side of the cave opened and three massive man/snake creatures slithered forth. The bottom half of their bodies were serpent tails, each thicker than three human bodies. The tails melded seamlessly with the chests of the creatures. They were covered in tan scales, and their bald heads had short spikes on top. Their eyes were yellow with black slits, and their lipless mouths had columns of yellow fangs.

Rayveyn continued. "You five will give this planet a considerable amount of energy. I have already contacted Astronema. When she arrives and sees that I have killed you and used your power for our own, we will be handsomely rewarded and given the highest regard in the circle of Sauron."

One of the Slithanshi moved towards Kat as saliva dripped from its fangs.

"Hey!" Justin shouted at the creature. "You don't want her, she's all skin and bone. Come over here!"

Another creature slowly slithered towards Ashley. It moved in close enough for her to snap a kick upside the creature's head.

"You want some more, try coming at me again…" she said defiantly.

Tommy thought fast. The chains were laced with a spell, which meant he could summon all his strength and it would do no good. Unless…

Throughout Tommy's four years as a ranger, he had been told that his powers were magick-based. Maybe he could use his powers to counteract the spell.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind across the chain. He could feel the spell wrapped around the bindings. It was cold and dark. It was almost like thread. He applied fire energy against the cold threads of magick, causing them to expand. He slowly worked the spell with his mind, unraveling it with a surprising amount of ease.

Tommy snapped his eyes open as he glared at one of the Slithanshi.

"Hey ugly," he shouted to one of the creatures. "What are you waiting for?"

The Slithanshi hissed as it pounced towards Tommy with its claws outstretched and its jaw opened.

Tommy pulled the chains from the wall and whipped them around the creature's neck as it cried out in surprise. He flipped over and landed on the creature's back as he pulled the chains tighter around the creature's throat.

The other Slithanshi turned just in time to see Tommy snap the creature's neck as its lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Tommy flipped off of the Slithanshi and ran towards the Night Sisters. Synthi extended her hand and fired a pulse of purple electricity as Tommy purposely fell backwards and let the blast extend over him. The bolt slammed against one of the Slithanshi as it howled in pain.

The two creatures turned their attention towards the Night Sisters and slithered towards them while hissing a hideous war cry.

"Foolish child!" Rayveyn shouted as the Night Sisters backed away from the incoming Slithanshi.

While the Night Sisters were distracted, Tommy ran over to his teammates and pulled them free from their chains while unwinding the spells.

The Night Sisters were backing away towards the cave exit while firing bursts of purple lightning. The only other way out was the hole the Slithanshi came through.

"We'll have to go this way," Tommy said as he ran towards the hole.

"Uh, Tommy," Chris said. "That's where the man-eating snakes came from…"

Ashley placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "It'll be fine…now what are we waiting for?"

The five rangers leapt through the hole.

* * *

The Megaship blasted through hyperspace as Cy stood alone on the bridge.

"Cy," DECA said, "your mission was to deliver the Digitizers and Galaxy Mega to the rangers."

"I know what I'm doing, DECA," Cy said.

"The mission entrusted to you by Zordon was to deliver the Digitizers and Galaxy Mega to the rangers," DECA said again.

Cy wrinkled his brow as he tightened his grip on the forward controls.

* * *

The rangers slid through the hole and landed in a dimly-lit tunnel that extended three stories up. They rose to their feet and brushed themselves off as they looked around the rocky tunnel, large slabs of stone lying beneath their feet.

"Let's get moving," Tommy said as they started walking forward through the tunnel.

They stayed alert as the tunnel widened around them with every step they took. A Slithanshi suddenly slid down the wall and landed in front of Ashley as it hissed at the top of its lungs.

She instinctively leapt to the side wall and pushed off while slamming a spin kick across the creature's face.

All around the rangers, the snake-like creatures slithered from the walls and surrounded them.

"This was a bad, bad plan," Justin said as he assumed a fighting stance, and the Slithanshi circled around their prey.

Tommy rolled his hands up into fists as he felt the fire rise inside of him. It had been a year since he'd used his Kiryoku in such a situation. He was fearful of the potential corruption his own energy would bring, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"I'm going to clear a path," Tommy said. "Then start running. I'll cover you…"

Tommy slammed his fist against the ground as he shouted "Fire Wave!"

A massive energy pulse tore through the ground and exploded beneath the rear group of Slithanshi, clearing a path as the other four rangers started to run.

Tommy turned towards the other Slithanshi, a feral grin spreading across his face. He hated to admit it, but letting loose again felt good…a sensation only matched by another quite enjoyable experience.

Four Slithanshi slithered towards him. One sprang forward while opening its jaws wide to bite down at the ranger.

"Burn Knuckle!" Tommy shouted as his fist energized and slammed the Slithanshi in the face. The ranger followed through with a leaping sidekick that crashed against the creature's chest.

Tommy jumped off of the monster while extending his hands and shouting "Fire Wave!"

A stream of fiery energy shot forth as a wall of fire erupted, cutting across the corridor and separating Tommy from the creatures.

He tried to catch his breath, calm himself after the use of power as he ran back towards his friends.

Tommy joined the others by a light at the start of the tunnel. It was a steep downward slope that seemed to lead outside.

Ashley took notice of the stone slabs beneath their feet.

"We could slide down," she said. "Using these slabs like boards."

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said.

A scarred and burnt Slithanshi suddenly sprang forward from behind the rangers and tackled against Tommy. The two fell onto the slope and began sliding downward.

"Tommy!" Ashley shouted.

Tommy rolled the creature underneath him to protect himself as they plummeted at high speeds down the slope. The creature howled as the stone slabs cut through his back. Tommy slammed a hook punch across the creature's face to lessen its resistance as the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter.

Back at the top of the slope, Ashley tossed a stone slab down. "What are we waiting for? Let's go…"

The rangers each used their slab as a board and began sliding down the slope in an impressive display of balance as they picked up speed.

Tommy struck the creature again as the two sped towards the end of the tunnel. Tommy opened his eyes wide with shock when he realized the slope ended at a drop off point at the edge of a high cliff.

"Great," he said as he slid towards the drop. He pushed off of the Slithanshi as the two slid off the edge and dropped towards the chasm. He used his push to jump up and grab hold of the edge of the cliff as the creature howled to its death, plummeting towards the unseen ground below.

The other rangers slid to a stop as Tommy climbed up to the ledge.

"That was one hell of a ride," Justin said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're telling me," Tommy said as he stared across the chasm to a flat-surfaced mountain across from them.

"Did you guys keep your chains?" Tommy asked, pleased to find they had in case they were needed as weapons.

"Okay," he said, "here's the plan…I'll use my Ki to jump to the other side of the mountain after I link our chains together. Then you can climb the chain across.

The sound of more Slithanshi at the top of the slope motivated them to work quickly. Tommy used his power to wield the chain together as he bent his legs and leapt off of the cliff, flipping through the air before landing in a crouched position on the other side.

Ashley smiled. "Show off…"

The rangers climbed over on the chain just in time to look over their shoulders and see three Slithanshi slide out of control and plummet towards their doom.

"Not too bright," Justin said.

The rangers turned and ran across the surface of the flat mountain until suddenly, explosions danced around them, and they dove for cover.

T he rangers regrouped while rising to their knees and looked ahead to see a teleportation beam strike the ground in front of them. From the beam stepped a Sting Ray-type monster and a group of foot soldiers with twisted purple-and-gold bodies. It was one of Astronema's genetic creations and a group of her Craterite soldiers.

"Looks like Astronema's back," Justin said.

"We'll have to fight through 'em," Tommy said. "Let's go!"

The rangers charged forward as the Craterites rushed towards them with their jagged sabers raised.

Tommy flipped forward through the air as he flying sidekicked the monster against the chest. The others fought against the Craterites, their time as Zeo Rangers making them experienced in fighting large groups of grunts, but the task was significantly harder without their powers.

The Sting Ray grabbed Tommy by the throat and kneed him in the chest, knocking him backward. Every cell in Tommy's body was crying out to launch a Hell Fire attack and incinerate the monster, but he didn't want to risk it.

The others ran to his side and helped Tommy to his feet as the Craterites regrouped.

"There's too many to face without our powers," Kat said.

The Sting Ray fired optic blasts that exploded around the rangers as they leapt for cover, but the shockwave knocked them to the ground.

The bruised and battered rangers regrouped as the monster and Craterites continued their advance. The Sting Ray growled as it narrowed its blood-red eyes.

Then as if from no where, blaster bolts exploded against the monster and soldiers.

The rangers looked to their right to see Cy running towards them with a silver plated blaster in each hand. He snapped off a few more plasma bursts before moving over to the rangers.

Cy pulled four black rectangular wrist braces from his jump suit and handed them to Chris, Justin, Ashley, and Kat.

"Put these on," he said to them as they strapped the devices around their left wrists. "To install the Astro Ranger program, input code '3-3-5-Enter.'"

Cy unstrapped the brace he wore over his own wrist and hesitated briefly before handing it to Tommy.

"This was meant for you…" Cy said.

Tommy nodded. "Thank you."

The five rangers stepped forward as they readied their Digitizers.

"Alright guys," Tommy said. "Let's take care of business…it's morphin time!"

"Install…Astro Ranger!" they shouted as they input the code, and digital energy formed around them as they morphed into their new Ranger forms.

"Astro Red!" Tommy shouted.

"Astro Black!" Chris yelled.

"Astro Blue!" Justin called.

"Astro Yellow!" Ashley shouted.

"Astro Pink!" Kat called.

"Digital Task Force…Astro Rangers!" they shouted together.

Cy looked to the Rangers with a look of sorrow in his eyes as they started to crash against the Craterites. A group of the soldiers moved in from behind him, and Cy armed his blasters while running forward and firing at them.

Astro Yellow jump reverse-hook kicked a soldier against the collar bone and skipped forward with a jump kick against a soldier's face.

Astro Black ducked under a soldier's blade while slamming an uppercut against the Craterite's midsection, then elbowed the soldier in the back.

"Astro Sniper!" Astro Pink shouted as she readied her sidearm and fired lances of blue energy that cut through a trio of soldiers in front of her.

Astro Blue jumped while crashing his heels against a soldier's temples. He landed on the ground and rolled under a soldier's saber before rising to his knees and flipping that soldier to the ground.

Astro Red roundhoused a Craterite to the ground before side stepping and slamming a hook kick across another soldier's head. A soldier swung a blade down towards his helmet, but he grabbed the Craterite by the arm and flipped the soldier to the ground.

The monster charged forward while the Rangers were distracted and began slamming against them one by one. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow…

When he reached Astro Pink, he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her over his shoulder. She hit the ground hard as the Rangers grouped around her and helped her to her feet.

The Sting Ray lashed out with its tail, striking the Rangers backward as explosions sparked against their armor.

Cy blasted a Craterite aside as he looked to the team. "Use your helmets' systems…"

The Rangers rose to their feet as the icons on their helmets flashed to life.

Astro Yellow smiled beneath her face plate. "Just the thing…"

The digital camera icon on her helmet produced a flash of yellow energy that teleported herself, the monster, and the Rangers into an artificially created digital pocket dimension.

The monster crashed on the ground of a black void surrounded by a jagged neon-green grid.

The Rangers leapt out from the void and attacked. Astro Yellow and Astro Pink slammed knifehand blows against him, Astro Blue and Astro Black flying sidekicked the creature, and Astro Red leapt forward with his hands in an 'x' pattern as he struck the monster beneath its face.

The Sting Ray quickly recovered from the attacks and sprang forward while gliding through the Rangers' formation and striking them across their armor in one swoop.

The monster angled around and went in for another attack as he tackled against Astro Black, but the Black Ranger held his ground and grabbed onto the monster while swinging him around and tossing him through the air.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Weapons, guys," Astro Red shouted as the Rangers used their visor menus to select their weapons.

The Sting Ray fired a pair of optic blasts that exploded around the Rangers, but they charged through the shower of sparks to attack their opponent.

Astro Pink leapt to the side while shouting "Astro Capture!"

Her satellite weapon fired rings of pink energy that exploded against the monster.

Astro Blue downloaded his Astro Tomahawk as he shouted "Tomahawk Hurricane!"

He spun forward like a tornado while holding his blade out and slashing against the Sting Ray.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted as he armed his staff and speared it against the monster, using his hold to lift the creature off its feet.

Astro Yellow took aim with her weapon as Astro Black held the creature with his staff.

"Astro Sling!" she shouted as she fired lances of golden energy that exploded against the monster.

Astro Red moved in next with his Drill Saber as he activated the weapon, and the drill began to spin.

"Saber Slash!" he shouted. The blade energized and cut across the monster diagonally and then horizontally. Explosions sparked across the monster as he was thrown from the pocket dimension.

The Rangers slowly walked across the rocky ground as the injured monster struggled to rise to its feet. The Sting Ray breathed a final gasp of pain before collapsing to the ground, and the energy contained inside of him overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Astronema was standing on the bridge of her Dark Fortress when Eclipter approached her. He stood behind her and declined his head. "Princess…" he said. "We have received word that the attack group sent to Hayden has been destroyed by the band of Earth Rangers."

She turned to face her warrior as her grip tightened along her staff. "I thought they were powerless…"

"They've become Astro Rangers," Eclipter said, unable to meet Astronema's eyes.

"Very well," Astronema said as she turned to her forward viewport. "I want their ship found and destroyed. This time…we'll make sure a more appropriate force is sent to deal with them."

"Yes, princess," Eclipter said as he backed away.

* * *

Synthi watched from the highest of cliffs as the Megaship streaked through the sky and left the planet's atmosphere. A cold smile crept across her face.

"We'll meet again, Rangers…" she said. "Next time we won't underestimate you…"

* * *

Cy was leading the rangers through the halls of the Megaship, finishing a preliminary tour of the ship's systems. The rangers were dressed in gray jumpsuits that matched Cy's, only their undershirts were their primary colors.

"If we're going to do this," Cy was saying. "We'll need supplies, weapons, anything we can get our hands on. The ship also needs more extensive repairs."

"We could go to Earth," Ashley said. "INET can help us out…"

Cy shook his head. "Returning to Earth would be out of our way."

"You said yourself," Kat said. "We need supplies and repairs, and since INET built this ship…"

Cy breathed a sigh of defeat. "Fine…we'll go to Earth…"

The rangers entered the bridge and assumed their stations.

"And after Earth," Tommy said. "We go find Zordon."

Cy nodded as he placed his hands on the control lever in front of him. "DECA, maximum hyper-rush velocity…"

The Megaship blasted through hyperspace in burst of a light.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Escape

**The Escape**

"_The protection of Earth had slipped into the hands of politicians and bureaucrats beneath the Rangers' noses. Many believe not even Dr. Cranston predicted his company would create such a snowball effect, reshaping the Earth and galaxy forever."_

_\- Miles J. Elliott, 2100_

"_ISIS: The Earth's Great Hope"_

* * *

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot," Justin said into the synthatron while doing his best Patrick Stewart impression.

He laughed to himself as the machine replicated a cup of tea for him. "This thing still cracks me up."

"I wish we could say the same," Ashley said.

The rangers laughed as they sat around the ship's dining table. They sat in the Astro Megaship's main galley, which besides the synthatron, had five jump tubes that would instantly morph them and launch them into space on their Cyber Sliders. Five small storage lockers were nearby as well.

"So where's Cy?" Chris asked.

"I think he's working in the engine room," Tommy said. "He said he wasn't hungry."

"Have we figured out what his problem is yet?" Justin asked.

They looked to Kat. She shook her head. "I don't know. Something had to have happened to him."

The rangers thought to themselves for a moment before Justin got up from his chair. "Well, I think I'm going to work out on the simudeck before we get home. Cy put in this new targeting program based on The Matrix trilogy."

"Really?" Chris asked.

Justin nodded as a large smile spread across his face. "Oh yeah."

"Count me in," Chris said.

A short alert tone sounded across the ship's intercom. "We are dropping out of Hyperspace," DECA reported.

"We can't possibly be at Earth already," Ashley said.

"Let's check it out," Tommy said as the five hurried towards the bridge.

* * *

The rangers walked onto the bridge and found Cy already at work on his station.

"We've been pulled out of hyper space," Cy reported.

"Pulled by who?" Tommy asked as he assumed his place on the right side of Cy. Justin took the left side. Chris sat in between Kat and Ashley at the forward station.

"DECA?" Cy consulted the computer.

"Gravity Wells employed by two Interdiction cruisers," DECA said.

"The gravity wells must have created some kind of bubble that disrupted the flow of hyperspace," Ashley said.

"It's a classic trick," Cy said.

"The cruisers are moving towards us," Chris read from his station. "I think they're powering up some kind of weapon."

"Affirmative," DECA confirmed.

"Polarize the hull plating," Cy ordered DECA.

"They're trying to contact us," Kat said.

"Let's hear it," Tommy said.

"I can play it on the viewer," Kat said as she activated the viewscreen's comm channel. A face appeared that reminded the Earth rangers of the old Predator movies.

"Power down your ship and prepare to be boarded," the alien said, quickly closing the connection afterwards.

"Don't think he's coming for dinner," Justin said.

Cy analyzed a closer look at the hull plating of the two cruisers. "They're Wyrun Pirates."

The two cruisers opened fire on the Megaship as the rangers felt the deck plating tremble.

"Chris, Justin, hit 'em back," Tommy ordered.

"Aim for their weapon platforms," Cy clarified.

"Gotcha," Justin said.

"On it," Chris sad.

The Megaship's Megalaser platforms fired darts of blue energy that pounded against the enemy ships' deflector shields. The enemy cruisers returned fire with two torpedoes.

Cy angled the nose of the ship downward and barrel rolled, bringing the starboard side of the ship up to avoid the first torpedo. But a second torpedo slammed against the ventral hull.

"Hull plating is offline," DECA said.

"We were in bad shape before we got into this fight. Now we're worse," Cy said.

"A group of four Wyrun pirates has teleported onto deck five," DECA reported.

"Justin, Chris, Ashley, Kat, go," Tommy said. The four nodded as they ran off the bridge.

"We need to destroy those gravity wells," Tommy said.

"Even if we do, we're in no shape to fight past those ships to re-enter hyperspace," Cy said.

"One thing at a time," Tommy said.

* * *

Justin led Chris, Ashley, and Kat down a corridor, all of them grasping their silver-plated plasma blasters.

They stopped at a closed metal door.

"They should be on the other side of this door," Justin said as he pressed the door's control panel.

The doors whipped open, and they saw the backs of four soldiers further down the passage.

"Peek a boo," Justin said as the soldiers turned, and the teens opened fire with weapons set to stun. After more than a year of handling firearms as Zeo Rangers, the teens had grown used to dealing with blaster-type weapons, so their shots struck their targets, dropping them to the ground.

"That was too easy," Chris said.

"Three more Wyrun have teleported to engineering level," DECA reported.

"Damn, this was a decoy," Justin said as they ran off. Lights started to fade and flash back on as the power whined throughout the ship.

"Justin," Tommy said over the ranger's communicator. "Those pirates are trying to hack into our engines. Hurry."

* * *

"Can we shut down the engines? Stop them from gaining control?" Tommy asked.

"Not if you want to survive this," Cy said. "Our auxiliary and emergency systems were damaged in the crash on Hayden."

Tommy sighed. "I should have watched more sci-fi movies," he said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The doors to the engine room buzzed open and the rangers started shooting. The pirates ducked for cover besides boxes and crates, and the rangers stood outside the door for cover, leaning inside only to shoot.

"We can morph and rush them," Chris said.

"We can't escalate a battle unless we have to," Justin said. "That'd be like using a nuclear bomb to squash a fly."

Ashley fidgeted with a few controls on her weapon.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked, shots still coming in their direction from the pirates in the engine room.

"You'll see," Ashley said as she closed the back panel of the blaster and tossed it across the engine room floor. The weapon landed in front of the crates the pirates were behind and started to whine. The gun's energy chamber exploded, emitting a pulse that stunned the three pirates in the room, knocking them out.

"Nice," Chris said.

"Thanks," Ashley said as they dashed inside. Justin, Kat, and Chris tied up the stunned pirates as Ashley examined the Mega Accelerator, the power core for the entire ship. "This is not good."

* * *

"Power has been restored," DECA reported.

"Good work, guys," Tommy said through the comm.

"Don't thank us yet," Justin said. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Cy asked.

The ship shook, knocking Tommy and Cy off their feet.

Cy reached up and used the console to lift himself back to his feet. "Make that two problems. One of those cruisers just locked onto us with a tractor beam. The other is cutting through our hull with an energy beam."

"Is the hull plating back online?" Tommy asked.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think," Cy said.

"Um, Tommy," Justin said again over the comm. "The Mega Accelerator…something was busted when those pirates were trying to hack into our engines. Ashley says the core is going to breach. She thinks she can fix it, but she's not promising anything."

"She won't know how to fix a breach," Cy said as he started back towards the turbolift. The doors wouldn't open.

"The lift system is down," DECA informed them as the ship shook again.

"DECA, patch me through to one of those ships," Tommy said.

"What are you doing?" Cy asked. "Our core is going to explode!"

"Ashley will take care of it, we need to get those ships off of us, otherwise it won't matter either way," Tommy said.

The face that had appeared before flashed onto the viewscreen.

"We have your men captive," Tommy said. "Stand down and we'll return them to you."

Tommy had a hard time reading the alien's facial expressions, but he was pretty sure the man smiled. "We'll discuss that once you and your crewmates are in my brig."

The view screen flashed off. The ship shook again.

"They've almost cut through the hull," Cy said.

"Back whenever one of our Megazords would be caught with a tendril, or something similar that would send an energy pulse against us, we'd reroute the energy back at them, taking them out with their own attack. Can we do something similar with these cruisers?" Tommy asked.

Cy thought for a moment and nodded. "It might work. Not while our engine is in the middle of a breach."

"Do whatever you can so the second Ashley fixes this engine, we can toss those cruiser's attacks right back at 'em," Tommy said.

"And if she doesn't fix the breach? We should head to the escape pods. Our mission is more important than this ship," Cy said.

"Ashley will fix the breach," Tommy said. "She's good at what she does."

* * *

"Ten seconds to core breech," DECA reported in engineering as steam coming from the engines filled the room.

"Ashley…" Chris started to say.

"I've almost got it," Ashley said.

* * *

"Five seconds to core breech," DECA reported again.

Cy sighed and shook his head. Tommy stood firm and closed his eyes. _Come on, Ash…_

* * *

"5-4-3-2-…"

"I did it!" Ashley shouted as she slammed the panel to the Accelerator shut.

* * *

Cy opened his eyes wide in disbelief. "She did it…"

"Told you," Tommy said. "Now give those cruisers a little feedback."

Cy activated a few controls and modified the hull plating to disrupt the energy beams striking their ship and reroute the energy back at them.

A surge traveled along the lead cruiser's tractor beam and blew up the front of the enemy ship. A surge traveled along the cutting beam with the same effect.

"The gravity wells are offline," Cy said.

"We're out," Tommy said as he moved the throttle shift to full, sending the ship blasting into hyperspace.

* * *

The Astro Megaship traveled at hyper-rush velocity as it neared the Earth.

Justin and Tommy walked through a corridor on their way to question the captured pirates being held in the brig.

"Cy called this area of space the Wastelands," Tommy said. "He seems to think everyone here, Night Sisters, the Samarian planet, and pirates alike, have allied themselves with Sauron. "

"That would explain why they were after us," Justin said, following with a long sigh. "This still seems surreal, huh?"

"More and more each day," Tommy said as they entered the brig. The six captured pirates were tied in chains and held behind a layer of force fields.

"Hey guys," Justin said. One of the pirates hissed at him.

"We're piling you into an escape pod and letting you go," Tommy said. "When you get picked up by your friends, give them a message. Tell them evil's days are numbered."

* * *

The Astro Megaship docked with a space station in Earth's orbit, much to Tommy's surprise. Cy stayed on board the Megaship while the rangers took the Megashuttle down to a ground-based space station on the Earth's surface

The surface of the station looked as primitive as a trailer park. The rocky terrain was dotted only by a trio of mobile command centers. The shuttle landed and was taken below ground by a large service elevator. The hanger was a technological marvel in stark contrast to the surface. It reminded the Rangers of the Zeo-zords' holding bay.

The rangers walked to a command platform in the hanger, and an officer in a brown jumpsuit greeted them. He wore an INET pass on the left side of his chest. He appeared to be in his mid 30s.

"My name is Matt Hawkins. Let me be the first to welcome you to our base," he said as he extended his hand.

Tommy reluctantly shook it, not being comfortable with his team's current situation. Billy had brought a crew from his INET company over to help him maintain the Zeo-zords a year ago, but they weren't made aware of the rangers' identities, and things weren't nearly as wide spread as they seemed to be at the present.

The whole base knew the identities of the rangers and Cy. INET also appeared to be nothing more than a front company, working alongside NASA and the military. This didn't make Tommy happy at all.

"Where's Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Dr. Cranston?" the man asked.

"I suppose," Tommy said. Billy had never gone to college. After graduating high school, he was approached by businessman and genius Anthony Starr. Starr kicked INET into full throttle and made it part of his global conglomerate. This was before Billy left the Earth for Aquitar.

"His location is classified," Hawkins said.

"What?!" Tommy asked. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Classified by who? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That location is classified by only top ISIS personal," Hawkins said.

"What's ISIS?" Tommy asked, losing even more patience with the man.

"The ISIS Defense Initiative is what keeps this planet safe from maniacal super beings bent on world domination," Hawkins said.

"I'm so confused as to what _I've_ been doing for four years," Tommy said sarcastically.

Hawkins shook his head. "I don't have time for this, kid. There's a limo outside that will take you to the INET building in the city. Argue with them."

Hawkins walked off as Tommy rolled his hands up into fists, containing his anger.

"I guess we're going to pay a visit to INET," Tommy said.

* * *

The Dark Fortress of Astronema spun through space. Half of the fortress appeared as a mesh of steel an iron. The other half appeared as nothing more than a green grid of lines.

Astronema leaned back in her chair as she sat behind the desk in her ready room. Eclipter stood before her as she leaned back with her legs resting on her desk.

"The Rangers have returned to Earth," Eclipter said.

"Do we have their exact location?" she asked as she played with a braid in her hair.

"Yes, highness," Eclipter said.

"Excellent," Astronema said. "Ready my ship."

* * *

Tommy and the other four rangers sat in a row of chairs facing an INET representative seated behind his desk in a high-rise office. The office was in INET's main corporation building in Angel Grove.

"I suppose you're looking for some answers," the man said.

"Where Billy is would be a nice start," Tommy asked.

"I can't tell you that," the man held up his hands before Tommy could say more. "I can't tell you because no one knows."

"Start telling us what you do know then," Tommy said.

The man sighed. "Alright, fine. He was on KO-35, working on finishing up the Astro Ranger project. We lost contact with him when the planet was attacked."

"Attacked?" Tommy asked. "What happened?"

"Sauron's forces learned of the Astro Ranger project and sent Astronema, his lead general, to crush the planet. She succeeded. KO-35 is now uninhabited, its survivors scattered," the man said.

"Cy," Kat whispered. "He lost his homeworld."

The man nodded. "His job was to bring you your morphers and ship. He succeeded."

The rangers sat silently for a moment, now understanding why Cy carried so much weight on his shoulders.

* * *

Explosions sparked throughout the Megashuttle's hanger bay as a dimensional tear opened. Astronema's bull-like ship emerged from the hole as technicians screamed and ran for their lives.

Eclipter and a group of Craterites teleported to ground level. The dark warrior tightened his grip on his sword and prepared to attack.

Small time bombs materialized at key access points all across the large hanger bay.

Security teams arrived on the floor. They wore light suits of combat armor and carried rifles equipped with explosive, armor-piercing bullets.

"Open fire!" the security captain shouted as their guns started to blaze. Bullets ricocheted harmlessly off of Eclipter and his soldiers. The villain looked towards the security team and fired crimson eye beams that tore through the guards.

Eclipter started walking down the main floor of the hanger as more security teams poured in. He nonchalantly looked from left to right while striking them down with his optic beams.

* * *

Alarms in INET headquarters started flashing. The man the rangers spoke with activated a comm unit on his desk.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The hanger bay's been infiltrated," a voice reported. "We're reading a threat force approaching headquarters too. Not sure what it is, but its heavily armored and causing damage."

"Let's go," Tommy said as he and the others hopped from their chairs.

* * *

One of Astronema's monsters tore through the city outside of INET's main corporation building in Angel Grove. The creature had the feet of a rhino, and its head was mostly a large drill nose with small eyes and ears wrapped around it.

The teens ran to face the monster. The streets had been evacuated.

"Not another drill monster," Justin said.

The monster turned and roared at the Rangers as it stomped its feet to the ground.

"He should ask his predecessors what happens to lunatics that mess with Earth," Tommy said. "Let's take care of business…"

"Install, Astro Ranger!" they shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Astro Red!"

"Astro Black!"

"Astro Blue!"

"Astro Yellow!"

"Astro Pink!"

"Digital Task Force, Astro Rangers!"

The monster rushed towards the Rangers and knocked them aside one by one. Astro Black grabbed onto the monster when it tried to bash him. The Black Ranger struggled against the creature using all the strength he could muster. The monster overpowered Astro Back and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Astro Snipers!" Astro Yellow and Astro Pink shouted as they blasted the monster, but their shot's ricocheted off the creature's armor, and some blasts bounced right back at them, exploding against their chest armor.

Side-by-side, Astro Red and Astro Blue jumped towards the creature and flying punched opposite sides of the drill nose. Their punches sparked against the monster's armor, but the impact tossed them onto their backs.

"That armor is stronger than a Machine's," Astro Blue said as he and Astro Red rose to their feet.

"We'll see how he likes some of my drill action," Astro Red said as he readied his Drill Saber and assumed a fighting stance in front of the monster. The monster's drill began to spin, as did Astro Red's.

"Let's go!" Astro Red shouted as he leapt through the air and brought his blade down diagonally against the monster. The two drills clashed and grinded against each other with enough force to toss Astro Red backward.

"Tommy, use your helmet icon!" Astro Blue shouted.

Astro Red activated his helmet icon power, symbolized by a personal computer. The icon analyzed the monster's attack and created a counter attack.

Astro Red flipped while still in midair as Astro Blue extended his hands outward. Astro Red twisted so his feet landed against Astro Blue's hands, and the Blue Ranger pushed out as Astro Red jetted towards the monster.

Astro Red spun through the air as red energy circled around him. "Screw Drill Saber!" His attack slammed into the monster's drill and caused the drill nose to explode.

"Saber Slash!" Astro Red shouted as the tip of his blade energized. He ran his blade through the monster once horizontally and then diagonally. The creature fell backwards and exploded.

A flash of neon-green lightning appeared before the Rangers as they regrouped. Astronema walked towards them with an evil grin on her face.

"Rangers," she said. "I am Astronema."

"Astro Snipers!" the Rangers fired at the princess, but she erected a telekinetic energy barrier that blocked the shots.

"I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to warn you. You'll never leave this planet alive. Not if I can help it," she said as she vanished from sight.

"Glad she stopped by," Astro Blue said.

"Can't wait to prove her wrong," Astro Black said.

An explosion blasted out the windows of the first three floors of the INET building.

"Let's go," Astro Red said as they ran back towards headquarters.

* * *

Below the main INET building was a large command room filled with computer terminals and displays. That room was in chaos as Eclipter and his soldiers marched through, having finished their work at the hanger bay.

The Astro Rangers burst into the room and started bashing into the Craterites as Eclipter glared at them, studying their moves.

"There's an emergency teleportation system!" one of the tech's shouted. "Good for one short-range burst!"

"Get my team outside along with the bad guys," Astro Red said.

The tech nodded and activated a control on a computer nearby. The Rangers, Eclipter, and Craterites flashed with light, then disappeared.

They rematerialized at the plaza on the other side of the building. The plaza was a down slope of curved concrete steps.

The Rangers struck fighting stances as the Craterites regrouped around Eclipter.

If Eclipter was capable of the act, he would have been smiling. The Astro Rangers amused him greatly, and he considered them no threat at all. He held out his sword and called out: "Destroy them!"

"Let's take 'em out," Astro Red said as his team moved forward.

The Craterites split up to attack the Rangers. The grunts' formation was sloppy and scattered.

Astro Red stood ready as the purple warriors rushed to confront him. "Bring it on..."

Astro Red low blocked a soldier's saber and backfisted that soldier in the face with the same arm, following with a side kick to its gut. He turned and low blocked another blow, hopped up, and brought his elbow down on the Craterite's back.

Another duo of soldier's came at him. Astro Red used his right arm to outer-block the soldier's saber as he shifted to the left and used his left hand for a knifehand blow that slammed onto the back of the creature's neck. He then whipped his right leg around and smashed a side kick against the other soldier's face.

A Craterite jumped onto Astro Black's back and wrapped his fingers around the Ranger's throat as two more soldier's grabbed him by the ankles. He twisted the hands off of his throat and backfisted that soldier in the face. He then reached down, grabbed the two soldiers latched onto his leg, and slammed them together before tossing them aside like rag dolls.

"Astro Sniper!" Astro Pink shouted as she split her weapon into two smaller blasters. She fired and struck down any soldier that approached her.

Astro Blue and Astro Yellow were taken off guard as soldiers cut them across their chests. Astro Yellow activated her helmet icon and teleported them into her digital pocket dimension.

The Craterites stood together as Astro Blue and Astro Yellow zoomed past them while striking them with flying double punches.

Astro Blue landed as a group of soldiers surrounded him. He low blocked a blow and backfisted that soldier in the face. Then he flipped backward while kicking the soldier upside the head. When he landed, he crouched to the ground and swept the legs out from a soldier.

Astro Yellow launched herself at three soldiers, striking them down with a flurry of kicking combinations.

The two exited the pocket dimension as the Rangers regrouped.

"That's the last of the Craterites," Astro Black said.

"Where'd that grid guy go?" Astro Blue asked.

Astro Red shook his head. "I don't know, but we better get to the hanger."

"Cyber Sliders!" They called for their hover-boards and flew towards the hanger bay.

* * *

The shuttle's platform rose from the bay doors, with the Megashuttle pointed upward for takeoff.

The Astro Rangers landed near the area.

"There's our ride," Astro Blue said.

Before anyone could answer, explosions sparked around them, and they were thrown to the ground.

Eclipter walked over to Astro Red and held him up by the neck. "You aren't leaving here alive, Red Ranger. You do not understand the forces you're dealing with."

Eclipter tossed Astro Red over his shoulder. Astro Red quickly rose to his feet as the Rangers regrouped around him.

"He's strong," Astro Red said to the others as Eclipter slowly walked towards them.

The villain projected a deep green holo-image of himself. A jagged energy pulse lashed out from the image's eyes, striking the Rangers hard as the shockwave tossed them to the ground.

Astro Red rose to his knees, but Eclipter emitted twin jagged beams of crimson from his eyes that ensnared the Ranger. The villain used the beams to toss the Ranger through the air and crash him against the ground several times.

Eclipter released his grasp, and Astro Red rolled across the dirt. "Your mortality makes you weak."

"There's not a line you can come up with I haven't heard before…Those who spoke them have long since been killed," Astro Red said as he downloaded his weapon.

"Drill Saber!" He leapt through the air and used his sword as a spear as he struck at Eclipter. The villain grabbed the blade, but Astro Red pushed him back several meters, through crates and cylinders, and slammed him against a wall. The Ranger then grabbed the villain and tossed him over his shoulder.

The Rangers regrouped as Eclipter rose to his knees. "Our time is up, Rangers." He twirled and vanished in a flash of energy.

In the hanger below, the time bombs ticked down to their limit and started exploding one by one, the explosions ripping through the ground above.

The Rangers ran towards the shuttle as waves of explosions closed in on them. They made it to the shuttle just in time to clear the fiery destruction.

* * *

The Megashuttle blasted into space, and the Rangers saw Astronema's bull ship closing in on the Megaship.

"The Megaship's in trouble," Astro Black said.

"Kat, pipe me through to Cy," Astro Red said.

"I have him on speakers," Astro Pink said.

"Need some help?" Astro Red asked over the comm line.

"Activate the Astro Megazord program to form the Galaxy Mega," Cy said.

"Sounds easy enough," Astro Blue said.

"Should have known Billy would have a Megazord laying around for us," Astro Yellow said.

"Astro Megazord online!" Astro Red said as he activated a newly emerged switch marked 'digital fusion' on his control console. The Megaship assumed a humanoid form as the shuttle connected to form the head.

"Astro Megazord, Galaxy Mega!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpit after the Megazord formed.

The bull-ship blasted at the Megazord as it moved in closer at impulse speeds.

"Download, Astro Megazord Saber!" Astro Red commanded as a slender sword appeared in the Megazord's hand.

"Fire the boosters," Astro Red commanded. The Galaxy Mega zoomed towards the bull ship at incredible speeds. "Energize Saber!"

The saber energized as it sliced through the ship like a hot knife through butter. The Galaxy Mega came to a halt as the bull ship exploded.

* * *

Astronema stood on the bridge of her Dark Fortress as she watched her ship engulfed in a ball of flames through the viewer.

"These Rangers are troublesome," Astronema said.

"Yes, my princess," Eclipter said from behind her.

Astronema walked away from the viewer and walked towards her ready room. "No matter. Soon their threat will be removed from the galaxy."

Astronema sat behind her desk and looked out her viewport with a look that could melt steel.

She took the locket around her neck and flipped a small switch on the side. The red ruby in the center of the locket projected a small holographic image of two elderly looking humans, along with a small baby girl and a boy toddler.

"They will pay…"

* * *

The Astro Megaship was blasting through hyper space. The lights inside were dimmed to low levels as the ship traveled in 'night mode.' The Rangers had retired to their quarters for the night, except for Cy who was working on the bridge.

The doors swept open as Kat walked in. Cy turned to her. "I didn't think you'd still be awake." He turned back to his control station and flipped a few switches.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked as she walked to his side.

"I'm making some modifications to the hull plating," Cy said. "It should make the Megazord transformation a little smoother."

Kat nodded. "Look, Cy, I hope you don't think I'm intruding…but I know what happened. On KO-35."

He shook his head, not taking his eyes up from the control station. "You don't know."

"I know I wasn't there but…I'm sure you did all you could," Kat said.

"It wasn't enough," Cy said as he took a deep breath. "The Eltarians knew Sauron was coming. They turned a blind eye to that fact. They thought they were invincible. Zordon was the only one who took the threat of Sauron seriously. He and his Shaper developed the Astro powers on my homeworld. Then…Sauron's forces attacked. Eltar, Triforia, Aquitar, the leaders of the entire local group did nothing while my planet was consumed."

"I can't believe they would do that," Kat said as she shook her head. "That's terrible."

Cy nodded. "They knew Sauron was coming and did nothing. It was a slaughter. Only a few scattered groups of my people survived. The rest were murdered. Sauron didn't even claim the planet. It's a ghost world now. He just wanted to strike fear."

He turned to Kat for the first time during their conversation. "So you'll understand if I have a little trouble trusting people."

* * *

Tommy sat at the ship's table near the synthatron, drinking a cup of tea and going over a data pad containing specs and information on the ship.

Ashley walked out from the corridor and stood next to the synthatron. "Milk. Warm."

She took her glass of milk and went to sit by Tommy. Tommy glanced up at her from his data pad. "You should be resting. We have a long day tomorrow."

Ashley smiled. "So do you."

Tommy shrugged. "I never sleep much."

"How come?" she asked.

Tommy sighed. "No reason, really. Just…dreams."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ashley asked.

Tommy shook his head. "It's okay. How about you? Why are you up so late?"

She sighed. "I'm homesick already. I miss my house, family…even my stuffed bear."

Tommy grinned. "A teddy bear, huh?"

Ashley shrugged. "I've had him since I was a kid. Don't tell me you never had a teddy bear."

Tommy's face slightly blushed as he shrugged. "I don't remember."

Ashley smiled playfully. "Oh come on, is the tough Tommy Oliver afraid to admit he used to play with stuffed animals?"

"I never played with them," Tommy said.

"Ah-ha!" Ashley said. "You admit it then, you had one."

Tommy sighed as a large smile spread across his face. "Two." He said quietly. "Brownsy and Wrinkles."

Ashley laughed. "Mine was Mr. Winklefancier."

"Mr. what now?"

"You'll laugh," Ashley said.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Probably, but it's only fair."

"Well," Ashley said. "He had a dog named Mr. Winkles, and he fancied him."

Tommy laughed. Just then, Kat walked from the corridor and into the galley.

"I didn't expect anyone to be up this late," Kat said.

"I was just heading to bed," Tommy said as he got up from his seat. "You two try and get some rest."

"Night, Tommy," Ashley said.

"Night, Ashley. Night, Kat."

* * *

Ashley and Kat had stayed up for another half hour chatting before heading to bed. As Ashley entered her room, she noticed something on her bed. It was a small brown teddy bear with a red bow wrapped around his neck and a hand written note.

A large smile spread across her face as she picked up the note and read it. "It's not exactly Mr. Winklefancier but it's the best the synthatron could do. Hope this helps the homesickness a little. Tommy."

She smiled as she picked up the bear.

**To be continued…**


	3. Hacker

**Hacker**

"_The body's reaction of panic and anxiety can't tell the difference between falling off a 200-foot cliff and a trigonometry test."_

_\- Dr. Sue Boothby, 2005_

"_The Truth of Phobias"_

* * *

Astronema walked between rows of computers lined with flashing blue lights and holographic data projections, and Eclipter stayed two steps behind her to her right. The planet Halcaron was known for its extensive database and surveillance systems.

Astronema had learned that the Astro Rangers were on their way to the planet, so she beat them there to set up a trap.

She stepped up to a raised circular platform where a group of Quantrons was holding down one of Halcaron's archivists. His skin was pale blue, and the skin along his bald head was ridged, almost as if folded.

"Please, please I beg of you," the scientist said. His name was Bracidese. "Our planet is neutral. Our archives are for anyone. We meant no disobedience to Sauron. We don't wish to oppose him. Please don't harm me."

"Quit your whining," Astronema said. "You are a traitor to your people. The Rangers contacted you two intervals ago. You planned to allow their filth here to aid them in their quest for domination. For this, you must be punished."

The man shook his head and bowed. "No please I beg you."

Astronema grinned. "I'll spare your life on one condition."

"Anything anything."

"You will help me lure in the Rangers so I can crush them," she said.

"But, but…I can't."

She looked to the Quantrons. "Kill him."

He shouted "No! Alright, I will!"

Astronema smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

Chris opened the locker in his quarters and pulled out the gray jumpsuit that would fit over his black t-shirt. He slowly pulled the sleeves on and zipped the jacket up halfway to his chest.

He sighed to himself as he looked in the mirror of his locker. Behind him, he could see lines of stars zoom by as the ship blasted through hyper space.

"I still can't believe this," he said quietly to himself as he took a deep breath. "Be calm be calm be calm be calm be calm…"

He adjusted his collar and took another deep breath. "You're fine." Chris had learned shortly after their first take off in the shuttle that he had a large fear of space and alien worlds. He hadn't told any of the others about his fear and tried his best to hide it.

Luckily, time spent on the simudeck and in the galley did alleviate his anxiety, but they were only temporary solutions.

Chris took his third deep breath and left his quarters. He started walking towards the turbolift as Justin came up behind him.

"Hey, hold up!" Justin said with a smile as he caught up with his friend and slapped him on the back. "Ready for another day at the job?"

Chris forced a smile. "Yep."

"Good deal," Justin said as they entered the turbolift. The doors closed.

* * *

Chris and Justin entered the bridge and moved towards their posts as Tommy spoke.

"We're almost to Halcaron," Tommy said as they took their seats.

"We saved you a seat," Ashley said to Chris as he sat down.

Chris forced another smile. "Morning."

The ship stabbed back into real-space and entered a high orbit around the planet, which was covered with swirls of brown and green.

"Kat, get a hold of the surface," Tommy said.

"Right," Kat said as she opened a channel. "I have them on the viewer."

Tommy was slightly taken aback by the appearance of the four-eyed Halcaron native on the view screen. This Halcaronian was green faced, so Tommy knew it wasn't his contact.

"This is the _Blue Voyager_," Tommy said. Justin had developed the alias for the Megaship to use as a cover when dealing with other planets or stations. A holographic image was superimposed around the ship, a disguise developed quickly and efficiently by Ashley, who combined certain simudeck systems with the hull plating systems.

The green-faced Halcaronian would also not see six uniformed human teenagers, but a crew of Eltarian cargo haulers.

"Bracidese is expecting us," Tommy added.

The green alien's face was quickly replaced by the image of Bracidese.

"_Blue Voyager, _you are clear to dock at station 7 on the planet's dark side," Bracidese said. Their connection was ended by Bracidese quickly afterward.

"Are they always that brief?" Justin asked.

Cy shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh," Justin said.

The Megaship maneuvered its way into its space port on the dark side of the moon.

"We'll go down on our Cyber Sliders," Tommy said. "I don't want to risk putting too much distance between the ship and the shuttle for too long."

Although Cy had assured Tommy they were well out of the area known as the Wastelands, Tommy was still being extra cautious.

"Let's go say hi," Tommy said as the teens started filing out.

"Hey Tommy," Chris said. "Ummm…do you need me really? I mean, one of us should stay on the ship with Cy. Keep him company. Help him guard the ship."

"It would be best if the five of us stuck together," Tommy said.

"I can always slide down there if you run into trouble, but…ya know…what about the ship?" Chris said.

Tommy sighed. He was being waited on and didn't want to risk angering the planet's inhabitants. "Alright."

"Thanks," Chris said as Tommy turned and walked off. _He did not seem happy…_

Chris didn't expect his friends to run into any trouble, so he didn't feel entirely guilty. _I just can't. I can't _surf _through space…and into a planet's atmosphere? _He didn't know how the other four would be able to handle it.

* * *

The four teens walked with Bracidese through the central corridor.

"Now, what is it exactly you're looking for again?" the Halcaronian asked.

Tommy refrained from rolling his eyes. Three times, he had told their host what they needed.

"Information on Sauron's past, his current movements, and possible places he's hiding Zordon," Tommy said.

"What about Astronema?" Kat asked.

"Her too," Tommy said.

Bracidese nodded as he hobbled along. "Yes, yes."

"Actually," Ashley cut in, "didn't you say you'd have a disk of information compiled for us when we got here?"

The Halcaronian made a clicking sound Ashley assumed was the equivalent of an 'Um.'

"There were a few…setbacks," Bracidese said.

"Is everything ok?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes, yes," Bracidese said much too quickly. "This way."

The teens followed Bracidese into a side chamber. Rows of data disks lined the walls, and a cluster of computer terminals sat in the middle of the floor.

"Here is where you'll find what you need," the Halcaronian said as he lingered in the entryway and motioned the rangers inside.

The teens took only a few steps inside before Bracidese ducked outside and the door slammed shut.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted as he banged on the door. The computer cluster in the center of the room sent out an electric pulse that sucked the four teens inside the computer mainframe.

They found themselves surrounded by darkness with dull glowing shapes marking the sky above them and ankle-deep fog on the ground.

"Where are we?" Kat asked.

"I'd say some kind of digital pocket dimension," Ashley said.

"I can't believe that little creep did this to us," Justin said.

Tommy tried to contact Cy and Chris, but his communicator wouldn't work. "Our digitizers aren't working."

They heard a booming laughter behind them as they turned to see a transparent image of a large monster's head. The creature resembled a chameleon.

"What the…" Justin said, just as the creature opened its mouth, and a torrent of flame poured out.

* * *

The docking clamps around the Astro Megaship tightened and threatened to crush the hull as their holo-cloak dropped.

"Alert," DECA reported. "Hull breach immanent."

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

Cy shook his head. "It's a trap. The docking port is trying to crush the ship."

Chris tried to contact the others, but he was answered only by static. "I can't reach Tommy and the others."

Chris was nearly rocked from his seat as the docking clamps tightened again. "Can we blast our way out of here?"

Cy shook his head. "No. The laser turrets were crushed before the hull plating was polarized."

Chris closed his eyes as the deck rocked again. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening…_

"Chris…Chris!" Cy shouted as he walked down to the ranger's station and shook him by the elbows until he snapped his eyes open. "Did you hear me?"

The ship shook again, and a station in the back exploded.

"We're going to form the Megazord," Cy said.

"What? How?" Chris asked.

"Come on," Cy said as he dragged Chris away.

* * *

Fire roared around the four rangers as the image of the chameleon's head opened its mouth and whipped the them back with its long tongue.

* * *

Chris and Cy entered the cockpit of the shuttle.

"When the ship transforms into the Megazord, it gives off a lot of power," Cy said. "That, along with those modifications I made to the hull plating recently, should be enough for us to snap out of this docking bay."

Chris nodded as he took his station.

"Astro Megazord, online," Cy said as he activated the fusion switch.

The bow of the Megaship screeched as it started to split open and push against the docking clamps. Small explosions rang out across the hull from the stress, but the transformation managed to rip through the docking clamps.

"Yes," Cy said.

Cy quickly converted back to ship mode and blasted away from the crumbling docking area. A small group of four Velocifighters, the mecha of Astronema's army, trailed the ship with guns blazing.

"What are you waiting for?" Cy asked. "Get to the surface and find the others."

"Can't we take the shuttle?" Chris asked as Cy swung the ship into a barrel roll to avoid enemy fire.

The ship was rocked, and Chris fell to the ground of the shuttle's floor. He tightly closed his eyes, wishing to be somewhere else. "I can't do this. I'm not cut out for space."

"You're a Ranger," Cy said as he continued evasive maneuvers. "Space fright is normal, dammit, but you can't let that jeopardize the lives of your friends. They're down there and they need you!"

Chris remembered his friends on the surface: the pep talks Tommy had given him when he first signed up with the Zeo Rangers, hearing that the other Rangers could get just as frightened as him, learning to face those fears together, learning what it meant to be a hero.

Chris ran from the shuttle cockpit and made his way to the morphing tubes.

* * *

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm coming guys…" he hopped down the tube as it triggered his transformation into Astro Black. He shot from the ship on his Cyber Slider as he made his way towards the planet's atmosphere.

"Whoooooooa…" he shouted as he slid through space on his slider. He pushed his fear deep into his gut and zoomed through the atmosphere as heat crackled around him.

He entered the planet's atmosphere and took a deep breath. _That was even worse than I thought…_

He swooped his Cyber Slider through the techno maze of one of the planet's cities.

"Satellite search," he said, activating his helmet icon as it scanned the area for his friends. His helmet visor displayed their location, a large complex in the center of the city.

"Satellite scan." He scanned the complex and located his friends inside a digital pocket dimension. He also noticed one of Astronema's genetic monsters in the building. The creature was hacked into the complex's computer systems and was the key to the pocket dimension the other Rangers were in.

"I'm coming guys," Astro Black said as he leaned forward to accelerate.

* * *

Astronema stood next to her chameleon monster in a corridor outside the computer complex the rangers were trapped in. She spoke to Bracidese as the chameleon stood behind her.

"You've done well," Astronema said. The man simply kneeled and nodded, fearing for his life.

One of the windows of the corridor shattered to pieces as Astro Black smashed through.

"Let my friends go, Astronema!" Astro Black shouted as Bracidese ran away as fast as he could.

"Astro Black…" Astronema said with a smile as she aimed her staff towards him and fired an electric pulse.

Astro Black rolled under the pulse, then dashed to attack Astronema, but the chameleon stood in his way. He hook punched the creature, but the chameleon grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground.

The chameleon hopped over to Astro Black and bent down, wrapping his fingers around the Ranger's neck. He lifted Astro Black into the air and hurled him through a window. The Ranger plummeted several stories downward and crashed to the ground.

The chameleon jumped down and attempted to crash onto Astro Black, but the Ranger grabbed the monster and rolled backwards while flipping the creature to the ground.

The two rose and began circling around each other. They charged at one another. Astro Black knocked the chameleon's hands away and punched the creature across the face before grabbing him by the neck and flipping him over his shoulder. The monster rebounded off a wall and bounced back towards Astro Black, tackling him to the ground.

Astro Black tried to push the monster off of him, but the chameleon bit down hard on his left arm. He chopped the creature's head with his right hand three times before it backed off enough for Astro Black to kick and flip the monster off of him. The chameleon rolled across the ground, then vanished from sight.

Astro Black rose to his feet. "Where…"

A pile of crates toppled to his right as Astro Black snapped around and assumed a fighting stance. The monster reappeared behind him, grabbed him by the legs, and flipped him over so he crashed to the ground.

Astro Black rose back to his feet, but the creature unleashed its tongue whip and slammed it across Astro Black's chest, causing a small explosion against his armor.

The chameleon walked towards Astro Black and reactivated its invisibility cloak. The Ranger rose to his feet.

"Show yourself!" Astro Black shouted as he rolled his hands up into fists. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!"

The creature's claws appeared for a brief moment, just long enough to swipe Astro Black across the chest. His armor sparked from the impact as he collapsed to the ground.

He rose back to his feet. "That's enough of that…satellite search!"

His visor emitted a purple beam as it scanned the area. It flashed and disrupted the monster's invisibility cloak. The monster looked at himself in shock after realizing his cover was blown.

"Astro Sniper!" Astro Black fired lances of energy at the monster, while the chameleon simultaneously fired crimson optic blasts at the Ranger. The blasts exploded against Astro Black and the chameleon.

* * *

The strike against the chameleon disrupted the pocket dimension enough for the rangers to snap back into reality inside the computer complex where the trap had been sprung.

"How'd we get out?" Justin asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Chris must be fighting that chameleon thing," Tommy said.

"We need to go help him," Kat said.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

* * *

Astro Black keeled over onto the pavement as the chameleon monster walked towards him with a hiss-like laughter.

The Ranger was on all fours, trying to get up, as the monster kicked him upside the head. The Ranger rolled out of the monster's way and got back on his feet.

Astro Black moved forward and struck the monster with a round kick to its chest. The chameleon blocked Astro Black's follow-up punch and uppercut the Ranger in the stomach. The monster followed with a knifehand to the back, and the Ranger collapsed.

The chameleon placed its foot and Astro Black's chest and pressed hard. "Your fate is termination," the monster said in deep metallic voice.

"Speak for yourself," Astro Black said.

"Ha!" Astro Red leapt through the air and flying sidekicked the monster off of Astro Black.

The four Rangers regrouped and readied their weapons.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted as she leapt through the air and blasted the chameleon.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted as she blasted the monster with rings of energy.

"Astro Tomahawk!" Astro Blue shouted as he spun through the air and slashed the monster across the chest.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he thrust his weapon towards the monster like a spear and sent him crashing to the ground.

The Rangers ran to Astro Black's side and helped him to his feet.

"You okay, man?" Astro Blue asked.

"I'll be alright," Astro Black said as he stood.

"Let's finish this guy off," Astro Red said.

"Combine your weapons with your Astro Snipers," Astro Black said.

They did so: "Drill Sniper!" "Rod Sniper!" "Tomahawk Sniper!" "Sling Sniper!" Capture Sniper!"

"Fire!" Astro Red shouted as they fired beams of energy that ripped a hole through the creature and caused him to explode.

* * *

Astronema watched the destruction of her creation from the bridge of her Dark Fortress. Luckily, she devised a system that would put her monster back in the game.

"Fire the sata-lasers," she commanded.

* * *

A ray from the Dark Fortress enveloped the creature's remains, and the chameleon grew to giant size.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Astro Red shouted. The ship underwent its modular transformation as the Rangers joined in its cockpit. "Astro Megazord, Galaxy Mega!"

The Megazord blasted through the planet's atmosphere while using its shield to resist some of the heat associated with entry.

The Megazord landed and stood with its back to the Chameleon. The monster charged at the Megazord, thinking it had the element of surprise. Galaxy Mega turned at the last minute and slammed its fist against the Chameleon's face.

"Download, Astro Megazord Saber!" Astro Red commanded as the Megazord's saber materialized.

"Saber-whip!" Astro Black shouted as the saber transformed into an electric whip, glowing with golden energy. The whip struck the monster twice before returning to sword mode.

"Energize Saber!" Astro Red shouted as the blade energized and cut through the monster horizontally, causing it to fall backward and explode.

The Megazord left the planet's atmosphere and returned to ship mode before blasting off at hyper-rush velocity.

Astronema glared at the trail the ship left behind.

* * *

A few hours later in the Megaship, Chris was resting in his bed when his door chimed. "Come in," he said as he sat up.

"Hey," Justin said as he walked in. "Am I intruding or anything?"

"Nah," Chris said. "I just got done in the engine room with Tommy and Cy."

Justin chuckled. "Those two crack me up. They're probably more of a threat to each other than Astronema."

Chris smiled. "They get along alright."

"Eh, it's just a facade," Justin said as he sat down. "Thanks for coming to our rescue today."

Chris shrugged. "I figured it was my turn to save you guys for once."

Justin chuckled. "Yeah. So why didn't you tell us you had this space-fright thing?"

"I don't know," Chris said as he shook his head. "I just didn't want you guys to think any less of me or anything. I think I'll be ok now anyway."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "I mean, when I rode my Cyber Slider through the atmosphere the first time, it scared me and all…but when we all went up to the Megaship after Astronema's monster grew…it was like I didn't even think about it. I had a job to do, and I did it."

"Good for you," Justin said.

"Thanks…so what's the real reason you came?" Chris asked.

"New simudeck program," Justin said as his face lit up.

"What is it?"

"Remember the trench run on the Death Star in Star Wars?"

"Excellent," Chris said. They headed to the simudeck.

* * *

Tommy walked into his quarters.

"Hello, Tommy," he snapped around and assumed a fighting stance. He partially lowered his guard when he noticed the Dark Man standing in his corner with his arms crossed.

"How could you have possibly gotten on this ship?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Tommy, come now," the Dark Man said as he sat down on Tommy's bed. "I can be anywhere."

Tommy pulled a chair out from his table and sat. "What is it this time?"

"This journey is a very important one," the man said.

Tommy nodded. "You've gotten a lot worse at this."

The Dark Man chuckled. "Is that a sense of humor you've developed?"

"Maybe, but I'm still as impatient as ever. What is it this time?" Tommy asked again.

"This journey isn't just about finding Zordon or stopping Sauron. It's about finding yourself," the Dark Man said.

Tommy wrinkled his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Tommy, you have proven yourself time and again, and yet you are still a boy," the Dark Man said. "This is your journey to manhood. To becoming the one you were meant to be."

"And I was meant for?" Tommy asked.

"You will know when the time comes," the Dark Man said as he pulled out a small golden locket with a red ruby in the center. He held it towards Tommy.

Tommy hesitated for a moment, but reached out and took the amulet. "What is it?"

"The starting point for your journey. Farewell, Tommy," the Dark Man rose and left Tommy's quarters. Tommy knew better than to try and follow him. He knew the strange man was already gone.

Tommy flicked on the locket and a holographic image appeared. It was of a family with a baby girl and a toddler boy. Tommy recognized the toddler as his younger self, and recognized his father's face.

"Those other two people… What is this?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Finding Your Past

**Finding Your Past**

"_Life has a way of throwing up unsuspected turns. Turns we never ask for. Turns that go against everything we stand for and believe in. We can either accept these changes and explore these turns, or travel the same road. The road to nothingness. The road to death"_

_\- Dr. Marcus Androgans, 2101_

"_New Age Thinking"_

* * *

The Galvopsee Outpost was established on the barren world for the sole purpose of mining gases which, for a time, were integral to starships for propulsion. That time had passed, but the outpost remained for reasons unknown.

But for whatever the reason of the outpost's continuing existence, Cy seemed surprised when he picked up a distress call from the planet. Tommy had insisted they check it out, despite Cy telling him distress signals were beneath their notice.

After entering orbit around Galvopsee, the Rangers morphed and road their Cyber Sliders to the outpost, which rested on the side of a large mountain-scape that dwarfed the largest on Earth.

The Rangers flipped off their boards and landed outside the outpost, noticing a figure hunched over a bridge, gasping for air. The back of the Galvopsian's head was dripping with green blood.

Astro Red walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "How badly are you hurt? Who did this?"

The Galvopsian turned around, and the Rangers were glad they wore helmets to hide their shock. The Galvopsian's loose, blue skin looked like it was stretched across his face.

"You are…Rangers?" he asked. "Real Rangers?"

Astro Red nodded. "Yes. What happened."

The flaps on the Galvopsian's face bent upward. "Then there is hope."

"Sir," Astro Pink said as she kneeled down towards him. "Can you please tell us who did this to you? Are there any others injured?"

"Not here," the Galvopsian said as he pointed down a trial. "They moved to our sister site a few moments ago. We wouldn't cooperate with them, so…"

The Galvopsian slumped as his body went limp.

Astro Red shook his head. "Let's get down that trail," he said.

* * *

In the sister camp, Craterites tossed workers into crates of gas, cut them down with blades, and punctured flammable materials, causing several explosions.

A lobster-type beast walked over to a fallen Galvopsian, who was wide-eyed with fear as he stared up at the monster. The monster lifted his claw arm and prepared to strike down his victim.

"Hold it!" Astro Red shouted as he leapt through the air and flying sidekicked the monster off the man. The monster quickly recovered and fired a yellow energy blade from his claw that struck Astro Red to the ground.

Craterites surrounded the Red Ranger as he rose from the ground and flipped a soldier over his shoulder. Then he turned to his left and sidekicked a soldier in the face. He snapped the same leg around to hook kick another soldier that tried to sneak up on his side.

The other Astro Rangers began fighting against the Craterites, trying to keep them away from the Galvopsian workers.

Astro Yellow blocked a soldier's sword and knife-hand chopped that soldier in the neck. Then she turned to face a soldier coming at her directly ahead and jump kicked that soldier in the face.

A saber streaked towards Astro Pink's head, but she grabbed the soldier's wrist and twisted him to the ground.

Astro Blue kneed a soldier in the gut an elbowed it on the back. He turned and blocked a blow from another soldier and sidekicked that Craterite in the face.

Astro Black struck a Craterite with an uppercut to its midsection. He then flipped that soldier to the ground and stepped on its throat as three other soldiers charged at him. One from ahead, one from his left, the other from his right. He backfisted the soldier to his right, low blocked a soldier's blow from in front of him and cross punched it in the face, then hook punched the soldier to his left.

The five Rangers regrouped and ran to face the lobster monster.

"Give Astronema a message for me," Astro Red said. He downloaded his Drill Saber and ran towards the creature. "Saber Slash!"

His blade energized and slashed through the creature twice, causing the monster to fall back and explode.

"Just don't make 'em like they used to," Astro Blue said.

"Let's get the injured to our sick bay," Astro Red said. "Then let's find out what makes this planet so important to Astronema."

* * *

Tommy sat at the desk in his room while reviewing a data pad as Galvopsee spun outside his window. The doors to his quarters opened, and Cy burst in.

"Do come in," Tommy said sarcastically.

"We've done all we can for the injured Galvopsians and they're back on the surface. We should go," Cy said sternly. "We've wasted enough time."

"We saved lives, Cy. That's never a waste of time," Tommy said.

"We can't go answering every distress call that comes around," Cy said. "We'll never find Zordon at this pace."

Tommy sighed. "Look, I knew we'd have this conversation eventually, and I've tried to figure out a polite way to do so. I haven't had much luck."

"Do go on," Cy said.

"Your job was to give this ship to me and my team. That means I'm in charge," Tommy said.

"You don't know the difference between an inductor coil and an impulse manifold," Cy said.

"Now I do," Tommy said as he held his data pad. Cy simply rolled his eyes, so Tommy continued. "Listen, Cy…I'll be the first to admit I'm in over my head with this space thing. That's the only reason I haven't decked you yet. Like it or not, I need you. We need to work together. But you have to understand, technical knowledge has nothing to do with leadership ability."

"It doesn't matter how you define leadership," Cy said. "We still can't go around responding to every SOS that comes up."

"That's where you're wrong," Tommy said. "We will help in whatever way we can. It's our responsibility."

"Our responsibility is to find Zordon," Cy said.

"And you can be damn certain we will," Tommy said.

The urgency in Tommy's voice made Cy pause. Tommy traced his fingers around the medallion the Dark Man had given him. "Something tells me we'll be doing a lot more though."

"Where did you get that?" Cy asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Why?"

Cy pulled an identical piece from beneath his jacket and activated it. The image was different from the one on Tommy's. "These are Holocons, unique to KO-35."

"That's your family?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Cy said. "They…"

"I'm sorry," Tommy said. "I know what that feels like."

"That's you and your family?" Cy asked.

Tommy nodded.

"How is that possible?" Cy asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said. "I don't know what it could mean. I recognize my mother's face vaguely. I know for certain that's my father and that's me…but the girl…"

"These lockets are meant to bond members of a family together, no matter how much time or distance comes between them," Cy said. "If that's truly from KO-35, and I don't see any other explanation, there should be a record of that family on KO-35."

"Could this be a fake?" Tommy asked.

Cy shook his head and extended his own medallion towards Tommy's. They started to shine brighter as they came closer. "That glow symbolizes the medallion's bond to KO-35. It can not be faked."

Tommy sighed. "This is crazy."

"Maybe we should head to KO-35," Cy said.

"Wouldn't that be a waste of time?" Tommy asked.

"I don't believe in coincidence," Cy said. "Something tells me that your medallion will be key to finding Zordon, and ultimately, defeating Sauron."

* * *

Astronema walked into a black empty room within her Dark Fortress. She kneeled and laid several multicolored stones around her. She closed her eyes as the stones started to glow, and images started to shape within the room.

Suddenly, Astronema was kneeling on nothing bur air as she faced a tall, stone tower that extended up from the barren, rocky ground of Eltar. A fiery eye appeared before her and sent a shiver down her spine. The sound of the rushing fire in the eye filled her brain. The sounds spoke to her.

"Yes, my lord," she said. "The Earth Rangers are still at large. My soldiers do not have enough power to…no, my lord, I am not questioning your strength, I simply…no my lord, I have no wish to see them destroy our way of life. You have shown me the horrors that would consume the galaxy if their kind is allowed to survive…yes my lord…the Kerovian System will be their grave"

The image slowly dissipated as the room returned to normal. Astronema stood and stormed out of the room.

Eclipter was waiting for her and stepped into place behind her as they made their way down the corridor to the Gene-Pool.

"I am not in a pleasant mood, Eclipter," Astronema said.

"I am sorry, my princess," Eclipter said.

Astronema entered the Gene Pool. The six troll-like creatures that worked at various stations stopped to kneel. In the center of the room was a large portal. The portal was responsible for melding genetic material and creating Astronema's monsters.

"Who created the creature that was destroyed at the Galvopsee outpost?" Astronema asked. "Speak up."

One of the trolls stepped forward. Astronema could almost hear his legs clamp together. "I-I did, highness."

She extended her hand and blasted the troll with a purple energy bolt. "The next abomination that steps from this Gene Pool better have ten times as much power. Your latest creations have been jokes."

She stormed out of the room with Eclipter following behind her.

* * *

The Astro Megaship blasted through hyperspace on its way to KO-35. Only Tommy and Cy were on the bridge as the other rangers tended to duties elsewhere on the ship.

"I don't want the others to know about this," Tommy told Cy. Cy simply nodded.

The purpose of the Astro Rangers' mission was two fold: Their main objective was to travel to various points in the Kerovian system and deploy a small group of probes. The probes would execute a volley of scans and gather vital information that would be transmitted to the Astro Megaship at any location via an encrypted, non-traceable signal.

While the rest of the Rangers deployed the probes, Tommy would travel to KO-35 and try to learn the secrets behind his locket.

The Megaship reverted to real-space just inside of the Kerovian System as the teens gathered some supplies from their lockers near the Morphing Tubes.

"You've been awfully quiet today," Ashley said to Tommy.

"Long night," Tommy said.

"You're awful at hiding things, ya know," Ashley said with a smile.

Tommy grinned as he closed his locker. "I know."

The teens started walking towards the tubes.

"You know," Kat said, "don't you think it's a little strange we're launching these probes from here of all places?"

"It's an abandoned system," Tommy said. "Cy knows it well in case we run into trouble."

"I suppose," Kat said, dropping the subject.

"Last one back has to mop the deck for a week," Justin said as they stepped onto their platforms and hopped through the tubes. Their transformation was triggered as they barreled down the tubes. They shot outside the ship on their Cyber Sliders.

Five probes lined up in front of them after being dropped from the hanger. The Rangers maneuvered their Sliders above the probes and latched onto them with the bottoms of their boards. The probes themselves were just a little larger than the Cyber Sliders.

"Okay," Astro Red said. "Get to your drop off points, then get back to the ship."

The Rangers split up and blasted through space.

* * *

Astro Red dropped his probe from his board at the designated location, then he flew towards KO-35. He flew over the planet's barren moon and came to a halt when the colony world came into view. It took his breath away. This blue-and-white gem shined with a luster Earth hadn't known in ages.

"Incredible," Astro Red said as he leaned forward and flew towards the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Astro Red flipped off his Cyber Slider and landed in a deserted plaza area. The wind howled across the empty streets of ornate concrete and steel.

He started walking through a walkway lined with arches.

"That complex Cy told me about has gotta be around here somewhere…" Astro Red said as he pulled out his hand-held scanning device. It started blinking blue a few miles from his location.

"Life signs…that's impossible." At first Astro Red suspected a trap, but then he narrowed the search field. "They're human…could there be survivors?"

He ran across the plaza to where he'd picked up the life sign. The signal vanished when he arrived. He shook his head and examined his surroundings. Behind him, a pool of liquid metal collected on the ground and emerged to form Eclipter.

"You!" Astro Red shouted as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Astro Red," Eclipter said as he assumed a fighting stance. "Are you ready for a rematch?"

"I've been itching for one, tin head," Astro Red said as the two opponents circled around each other. Fighting Eclipter was quite a challenge for the Red Ranger. The android's programming allowed him to analyze his opponent's every move and instantly come up with a defense and counter strike. Each blow was flawless and efficient, not a single move was wasted.

Eclipter tossed off his cape and charged at Astro Red. The Red Ranger leapt through the air and aimed a flying punch towards Eclipter's head, but the android grabbed his fist and struck the Ranger on the back. Astro Red fell to the ground, and Eclipter placed his foot on the Ranger's chest. Red Ranger instantly drew his sidearm, but Eclipter grabbed his wrist and twisted the weapon out of the Ranger's hand.

Eclipter then lifted Astro Red up and ran through the archway while bashing him against each of the stone arches. When they reached the end of the archway, Eclipter tossed Astro Red into a shallow pool of water cut out from the concrete ground. Eclipter stalked towards him.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he stood and rushed towards his opponent. He skipped towards Eclipter while bringing his blade down diagonally, then dashed forward with a horizontal strike. Astro Red turned and struck again with an x-shaped pattern. He went for a vertical strike to the head, but Eclipter high blocked the blow and kicked the Ranger in the gut.

Astro Red was forced a few steps back as he assumed a defensive stance. Eclipter walked towards the Ranger again, but this time, Astro Red rammed his Drill Saber to the ground and energized it, causing a shockwave that ripped towards Eclipter's feet. The android lost his balance as Astro Red leapt through the air.

"Screw Drill Saber!" He spun as his weapon struck Eclipter in the chest and knocked him to his knees.

"Cyber Slider!" Astro Red called. He turned to Eclipter before hopping on his board. "We'll finish this later."

"Count on it."

Astro Red hopped on his Cyber Slider and road off deeper into the colony's city.

* * *

Cy's fingers danced across the controls at his station as he manned the bridge alone. "DECA, what happened?"

"A jamming field is covering the planet's surface," DECA reported.

"Astronema?" Cy asked.

"Unknown," DECA reported.

"That might as well be a yes," Cy said. _How did she find us here?_

The bridge doors opened, and the rangers walked in.

"Where's Tommy?" Kat asked.

"He's on KO-35," Cy said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"He was checking something out," Cy said. "We just lost contact with him a minute ago. Some kind of jamming field."

Ashley shook her head as she walked to her station. "What has he gotten himself into this time…"

"Do you think you can break through the jamming?" Justin asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ashley said as she began manipulating her controls.

"I'll try to narrow down the source," Chris said from his station.

"We should polarize the hull plating in case we get any surprises or anything," Justin said.

Cy nodded. "DECA, polarize the hull plating."

"Got it," Chris said. "There's some kind of a communications outpost on the second moon. It's spreading the jamming field across the planet."

"Let's get back on our Cyber Sliders and get over there," Justin said.

* * *

Tommy entered the lower level of the building Cy had directed him to and activated his scanning device. The lower level was the library of the colony world, although this was the first library Tommy had seen without any books.

A circular arrangement of terminals lined the center of the library, and similar terminals were embedded in the walls. He walked over to the center arrangement and placed his hand on one of the control panels. The consoles hummed to life as a holographic image of the planet appeared in the center of the room.

"Good…still has power…" Tommy said as he removed his medallion and placed it in the top right slot of the console, as Cy had instructed.

Four three-dimensional mug shots replaced the spinning planet. One was of a 4-year-old Tommy, one was his father, another was his mother, and the last was a little girl.

"Begin recording," Tommy said softly. "Identify …then access most recent information."

A voice similar to DECA's spoke from the central computer. "Father: Tenkasei Ryou, missing and presumed dead as of AC165, Wife: Callista, died AC165, Daughter: Karone, kidnapped AC165, Son: Andros, evacuated AC165."

"To where?" Tommy asked.

"The Sol System."

Tommy took a deep breath before continuing. "What happened in AC165?"

"Specify."

The power started fluctuated as control panels blinked off and on. "Record all relevant data and save," Tommy said frantically as the power continued to strain. The disk spat out and Tommy pocketed it.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy asked himself as he ran for the exit.

* * *

Astronema's latest creation was tapped into the colony's power grid and draining energy at a startling rate.

Astro Red flew through the air and flying sidekicked the monster, taking it by surprise. The creature rolled across the ground as it retracted the two tentacles it was using to drain the colony's power.

"You're going to regret your timing," Astro Red said as he assumed a fighting stance.

The monster rose back to his feet, and pulses of green energy lanced out that crashed against Astro Red's armor, throwing him backward as he crashed onto the ground.

Astro Red rose to his knees, but the monster fired crimson eye beams that blasted him back down. Another blast came at him, but this one from a different direction. He looked to see Eclipter walking towards him.

"Did you really think we'd let you escape so easily?" Eclipter asked.

Astro Red rose to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. "The two of you against me? That doesn't seem fair."

"You are at a disadvantage," Eclipter said.

"No…it doesn't seem fair for you," Astro Red said as he charged towards Eclipter.

* * *

The other four Rangers walked through the dimly-lit outpost on KO-35's moon. Astro Blue took the point as Astro Black guided him by using his satellite search.

"Hang a right," Astro Black said.

The four turned down another corridor and found themselves facing a group of Quantrons.

"Astro Snipers!" They shouted as they opened fire on the soldiers. The Quantrons moved in, most of them having been destroyed by the Rangers volley.

A Quantron swung its blade towards Astro Black, but he grabbed the weapon with two hands, twisted it to his right, and backfisted the soldier in the face following with a side kick to its chest.

Astro Yellow flying axe kicked a soldier's neck, causing the Quantron to drop as the Ranger tornado kicked another Quantron that approached her left.

Astro Pink struck a soldier's face with her right palm heel, then used the same arm to elbow a soldier that approached behind her.

Astro Blue flying sidekicked a soldier to the ground. He downloaded his Astro Tomahawk and began parrying blows from the Quantron's blades.

"Chris, which way?" Astro Blue asked as he spun and cut down a soldier horizontally.

"The door to your left," Astro Black said as he uppercut punched a soldier in the gut, then brought his elbow down on the Quantron's back.

Astro Blue drew his Astro Sniper and blasted the door open. He ran into the room, which was lined with piles of junky equipment.

"Great," Astro Blue said as he looked back out into the corridor. "Ashley, I could use that brain of yours."

"It's a little busy right now," Astro Yellow said as she used her Astro Sling to mow down six soldiers that were rushing towards her.

Astro Pink used her Astro Capture to clear the soldiers away from the door as she ran in and stood by Astro Blue.

"My helmet icon," Astro Pink said. "It's for communications. I may be able to jam the signal's source."

"Excellent," Astro Blue said as a group of three Quantrons started to enter their room. "I'll watch the door."

Astro Blue blasted the three soldiers down with his sniper as the cell-phone icon on Astro Pink's helmet flashed on. She looked around the room as her visor displayed data collected by her helmet icon. It flashed red when her gaze drifted over a small pentagonal box. She looked closer at the box as her icon display showed her the near countless number of wires extending from it, through the walls, and through the entire base.

"If we destroy the source of the signal, this whole outpost will be destroyed," Astro Pink said.

"Can't we just turn it off?" Astro Blue said as he opened fire on another group of soldiers.

"I don't know how," Astro Pink said.

Astro Yellow side kicked a soldier, and the Quantron went crashing through a pillar. She ran past Astro Blue and into the room with Astro Pink.

"Use your icon to hack into the device's programming. I'll use my icon to make a digital pocket dimension to represent its systems," Astro Yellow said.

"Better hurry," Astro Blue said. "These Quantrons are popping up everywhere."

"Let's do it," Astro Yellow said as her icon flashed.

* * *

Cy was having troubles of his own. The Dark Fortress itself had de-cloaked and launched a group of Velocifighters at the Megaship. He led the ship through a series of twists and turns, doing his best to evade enemy fire while countering with blasts from the ship's Megalasers.

"DECA, activate countermeasures," Cy commanded.

"Deploying flares," DECA said as the rear of the ship launched flares that strayed the enemy fighters off course.

"Change our heading," Cy commanded. "The Grear Patch."

"Navigating through the Grear Patch is not recommended," DECA warned.

"I know," Cy said. "That's why we're going."

The Grear patch was on the outskirts of the Kerovian System and consisted of massive clouds of charged gases that damaged any ship that tried to pass through it.

"Emergency power to the hull plating," Cy said. "We'll need it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Astro Red backfisted Eclipter, but the android sidestepped while blocking the blow and knifehanding the Ranger in the back. The blow caused a small spark against Astro Red's armor as he fell to the ground.

The Red Ranger rolled to his knees, but Eclipter kicked him in the chest and back fisted him across the helmet, knocking him back farther.

Astro Red rose to his knees again and readied his side arm. "Astro Sniper!"

Lances of blue energy shot towards Eclipter, but he blocked them by simply extending his hand. Then he fired optic blasts that crashed against Astro Red's chest.

"For centuries I have been undefeated in battle," Eclipter said.

"Until now," Astro Red said as he charged towards the villain. Eclipter extended his hand, and electric beams of green energy wrapped around Astro Red. Eclipter used the energy whip to drag Astro Red across the ground in circles as explosions sparked across his armor.

* * *

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink stood in the pocket dimension representing the blocking device's system. It resembled a narrow city street with identical buildings less than an inch from each other.

"Here we are," Astro Yellow said.

Several of the building's doors opened, and Craterites poured forth.

"These are security devices," Astro Yellow said as she pulled out her Astro Sniper and started firing. Astro Pink did the same.

Astro Pink's visor display allowed her to see the building ahead, which represented the device's mainframe.

"This way," Astro Pink said as she assembled her Capture Sniper and cleared a path through the Craterites.

Astro Yellow flipped through the air and landed on the building's porch as she used her Astro Sling to keep the Craterites at bay. "Cover me," she said to Astro Pink.

Astro Pink blasted Craterites left and right as Astro Yellow tried to pry the door open. She eventually grew tired of finesse, aimed her sniper, and blasted the door handle off. She bust through the door only to find another door in front of her. This one made of steel.

"This was so much easier in theory," Astro Yellow said as she blasted the metal door, but it was barely marked.

"The window!" Astro Pink shouted.

"Right," Astro Yellow said. She leapt towards Astro Pink, and she caught her friend's feet and gave her a boost. Astro Yellow went crashing through the second-floor window into the building.

A group of Quantrons leapt at her from behind several closet doors. She used her Astro Sniper to blast soldiers left and right as she kicked down the Quantrons that got too close to her.

"I wish I had a bomb," Astro Yellow said quietly. Then, a small grenade-sized bomb appeared in her hand. "Huh."

She blasted a few more Quantrons as she slapped the bomb to the floor. She ran towards the window as the bomb detonated. She broke through glass as the fires of the explosion snaked out after her. She hit the pavement hard and rolled across the ground as Astro Pink came to her side.

"That did it," Astro Pink said.

"Good," she said. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"You're welcome," Astro Blue said as Astro Yellow and Astro Pink snapped back to reality.

"For what?" Astro Pink said.

Astro Blue pointed to his helmet icon. "The bomb. My icon allows me to project images, apparently. I heard Ashley mumble something about a bomb, so I projected one to you."

"Not bad, Justin," Astro Yellow said.

"Thanks," he said.

Astro Black ran into the room. "I'm picking up Tommy's signal on KO-35. He's in one hell of a fight."

"Let's go help him out," Astro Blue said as they all ran towards their Cyber Sliders.

* * *

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he leapt towards Eclipter. The android grabbed the blade and broke it in half over his knee. He backfisted Astro Red, causing the Ranger to fall to the ground. Eclipter walked over to the Ranger and placed a foot on the back of Astro Red's head, pressing down hard.

"Tommy!" Astro Blue shouted as he and the other four Rangers jumped off their Cyber Sliders and raced towards their leader. Eclipter fired green optic blasts that slammed against the four Rangers, causing them to crash to the ground.

"We need something strong enough to take him out," Astro Black said.

"I've got it," Astro Yellow said as she used her visor to examine their Power Weapons. "Bring our weapons together to form the Quadroblaster."

"Right," Astro Blue said. The four assembled the rifle and aimed it towards Eclipter. The android stood tall, not believing anything the Rangers could throw at him would hurt him.

"Fire!" They shot a sphere of crackling energy that slammed into Eclipter with a burst of spark, knocking him back several meters and cracking his chest plate. He gripped his wounds and teleported out.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Thanks, guys," Astro Red said. "But we're not done yet."

Astro Red led the Rangers further up a hill to where the monster was sucking energy out of a tall slender port.

"Astro Snipers!" they shouted as they blasted the monster, but the creature absorbed the blasts and countered with an energy pulse of his own that crashed against the Rangers and sent them tumbling backward to the ground.

"He absorbed the blasts," Astro Black said.

"We need to distract him long enough to finish him," Astro Red said. "Kat, use your Astro Stunner. It's based off of sound vibrations. He may not be able to absorb that."

"Right," Astro Pink said as she fired her weapon at the monster. Small explosions sparked across the creature's body as the Rangers assembled the Quadroblaster.

"Fire!" they shouted as Astro Red fired his Astro Sniper in unison. Their combined blasts ripped through the monster.

Sate-lasers struck the monster's remains and caused the creature to grow.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Astro Red shouted, but the Megaship was no where in sight.

* * *

The Megaship blasted through the patch as explosions sparked across the hull.

"Hull pressure critical," DECA reported.

"Just a little while longer," Cy said quietly as the Velocifighters stayed with him.

He waited until the Velocifighters were practically on top of him before making his move. He dropped off two thermal detonators from the ship's rear tubes. The detonators ignited the gases around the Velocifighters, and would have destroyed the Megaship too, if not for Cy's daring plan. He fired the Hyper-rush engines for a small fraction of a second, hurling the ship out of the patch and damaging almost every system in the process.

Hyper jumps in-system were dangerous enough, but jumps from within the patch were pure stupidity.

"DECA," Cy said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Remind me never to do that again."

* * *

The giant monster fired a blast that tore up the ground around the Rangers.

"Where the hell is the Megaship?" Astro Red asked as he and the others slowly rose to their feet.

"Tommy, this is Cy," the Kerovian said over Astro Red's communicator.

"Cy, we need that ship," Astro Red said.

"The Megazord system is offline. The ship is operating on reserve power only," Cy said.

"Great," Astro Red said. "I don't suppose you have any spare zords hidden on this planet."

"No," Cy said. "But…"

"But what?" Astro Red asked.

"Never mind," Cy said. "The defensive satellites still have power, but their systems have been damaged. The beams will just reflect right off him."

"How much power, Cy?" Astro Yellow asked. "Combined?"

"I'm not sure exactly," he answered. "A lot. Why?"

"Well, if we can bombard this thing with energy beams, he might try to absorb them," Astro Yellow said. "The beams may not have any destructive power, but we can pump energy into him until he overloads."

"Cy," Astro Red said.

"I'm on it," Cy said. "DECA, patch me into the defense grid. Bring the satellites online."

The Rangers stared up as dozens of beams of energy struck the monster. He absorbed the beams, and quickly regretted it as his body was pumped full of energy. The creature began spasming, unable to stop his energy drain process. His body eventually failed him, and he exploded.

* * *

The Megaship crawled out of the Kerovian System at impulse speed, its crew surprised that Astronema had not launched a follow-up attack from her Dark Fortress.

Tommy walked up to Cy's door and activated the chime. The doors opened, and Tommy stepped in, his eyes opening wide in surprise. Cy's room was decorated with dozens of candles, surrounding him in an intricate pattern as he kneeled on the ground wearing a dark-red robe.

"I-I'm sorry," Tommy said.

"It's ok," Cy said. "Come in."

Tommy took a step further into the room as the door shut behind him. "What are you...I mean…what are you doing?"

"Praying," Cy said. "You don't have to look so surprised."

"Sorry," Tommy said. "I just didn't think…I mean…"

"It's okay," Cy said. "Are you a religious person, Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged. "I went to church when I was a kid and all but…not really."

"Church?" Cy asked.

"A…temple kind of," Tommy said. "Where people gather to worship."

"Hm," Cy said as he shook his head. "Is it an organized religion?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Several. Why?"

Cy shook his head. "No reason. It's just that on KO-35, religion is a more…personal thing. Every race seems to have their own images of some sort of divine creator. We don't pick and choose which being to follow. We just acknowledge that One does exist. That One does guide us."

Tommy nodded. "Sounds nice."

Cy nodded.

"Look, Cy," Tommy said. "I just wanted to come and say thanks for your help. We all worked together as a team and got out of a bad situation as a result."

"We just got this ship repaired and now…" he shook his head.

"I was thinking about that earlier," Tommy said as he pulled out a data pad. "It seems like we've been falling into one too many traps lately, and we end up taking one hell of a beating getting out of them. I drafted some procedures that maybe we could follow to avoid incidents like that. I'd like your opinion when you have a chance."

Tommy extended the data pad, and Cy slowly reached out to take it. "Thanks," Cy said.

Tommy nodded. "Thank you. I'll let you get back to your praying."

"Wait," Cy said as Tommy paused. "The locket?"

Tommy sighed and pulled the locket out. "It is me and my family. I…As crazy as it sounds, I was born here as Andros. My sister…birth sister, Karone, was kidnapped, which means she's still alive. My mom was killed. My Dad…well…I know what happened to him. I was found during the attack that killed my Mom and sent to Earth with someone. Whoever that someone was must have dropped me off with my foster parents.

"It…" he shook his head. "I don't understand it yet. But my sister…Karone…I need to find out what happened to her, Cy. I need to find her. I know she's still alive. Ever since I got this thing…it's like…I can feel her. I need to find her."

"You can," Cy said. "With your locket. It connects you to her."

"So, what, I just plug it into the computer or something?" Tommy asked.

Cy nodded. "As we're scanning for Zordon, we may stumble upon a signal from Karone's locket. If you truly feel her, she still possesses it."

Tommy nodded. "I wish…" he shook his head. "Never mind."

"I'm sorry you didn't find any more answers," Cy said.

Tommy nodded. "It's okay." A smile spread across his face. "You know, you should do this more often. You're a lot easier to deal with."

Cy smiled. "Don't worry. It won't last."

**To be continued…**


	5. Scorpion's Sting

**Scorpion's Sting**

"_More happened at Kilwan than the destruction of a Kilrathi war group."_

_\- R.H. Greene, 2111_

"_Astro Ranger: Behind the Masks"_

* * *

The open, dusty roads of Valice Prime were bustling with activity as street merchants looked to sell everything from fruit to warp cores.

A trio of cloaked figures walked through the streets, trying their best to avoid the hagglers that popped up from left to right. Such attire was not uncommon in the small village, so no one could tell that the three individuals didn't belong.

They turned a corner past a group of insect-like aliens. The cloaked figure in the center of the trio, Tommy, noticed a small group of leather-clad individuals stalking through the streets.

"We're being followed," he said.

"Already taken care of," Cy said.

"How?" Justin asked.

"Remember that group of Calamarians? I left a little gift on their table," Cy said.

"What gift?" Tommy asked.

The squid-like Calamarians leapt and screamed with fright as a small group of insects ran across their fruit stand. Their fear was quite aggressive as they knocked the table over and began kicking it.

The three teens ducked down a corner while the leather-clad men were distracted by having to use force to calm the Calamarians.

"They have an unusually strong fear of insects bred into them," Cy said as the trio continued to walk.

"This is the place," Justin said as they stopped in front of a rusty metal door fastened to a wooden shack.

Tommy reached up to knock, and was surprised as the door creaked open by the small force of his first knock. He looked at his two teammates, silently signaling each of them to finger their blasters as they cautiously went inside.

As soon as the three teens entered, the door slammed shut and arms wrapped around their throats.

They each grabbed the arms of their assailants, twisted, and struck them down.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from in front of them. They turned to see small-framed male walk towards them, and he pulled back his cloak. His face and hair were pale white, as were the two stumps on his forehead. His eyes were dark red and dotted with small black spots. He was a Drandorlian. "Were you followed?"

"No," Tommy said as he and the others pulled back their hoods. "There were a few guards further down the street, but they were distracted."

"They will show us no mercy if caught," the Drandorlian said.

"Then it's best to act quickly," Cy said. "Our merchandise…"

The Drandorlian nodded and walked back to a table that looked like it was made of straw. On top of the table was a wooden crate he creaked open. He pulled out a small glass tube filled with a glittery substance that seemed to flow within its confines.

"Pure Triterium," he said. The Rangers needed the Triterium to repair their damaged Mega Accelerator. The Accelerator was what allowed the ship to transform into its Megazord mode. The ship's engines had been damaged as well, so their options on where to quickly seize Triterium had been limited.

Valice Prime had an ample supply, but its government was run by corrupt, war-hungry soldiers who sold out to Sauron. The Rangers made contact with the planet's black market in order to get their hands on the much needed substance. It was carefully guarded due to its potential for destructive capabilities.

"That will be 2600 credits," the Drandorlian demanded.

"We agreed on 1600," Tommy said.

The three nearby men pulled out their side arms and aimed at the teens' heads while standing behind them, barely out of arms reach. One guard, standing behind the leader, drew his sidearm and aimed as well.

"Unfortunately, prices have gone up," the Drandorlian said. "I'm sure you can understand."

"We don't have that much," Justin said.

"Of course you do," the Drandorlian said as he pulled a data pad off of his table. "My people get me hacked information on all ships docked here. You're with the _Yankee Pride. _According to your ship's smuggling records, 2600 credits will hardly put a dent in your wallets."

The records for the Megaship had been falsified to go along with their holo-disguise fashioned by Ashley. They moved away from the _Blue Voyager _facade after the incident at Halcaron.

"What do a bunch of smugglers want with Triterium anyway?" the Drandorlian asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Justin asked. "You're new at this aren't you."

The bumps on the Drandorlian's head shifted backwards. "Hardly."

"Would you really risk opening fire in here?" Tommy asked. "With all those soldiers just down the street? Hell, they could be next door by now."

The Drandorlian's head bumps twitched. "Don't tempt me. Now pay and be gone. This transaction is taking far too long."

"I suggest you listen to him," Justin said.

"Why?" the Drandorlian asked.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator," Justin said as Tommy pulled his hand out of the cloak to reveal the device. It was, of course, fake.

"This is a dead man's switch. If my finger comes off it while it's activated, we're all dust," Tommy said.

"You'd die along with us," the Drandorlian said, fear visible in his face.

"I don't fear death," Tommy said, glad no one could tell the bomb was an elaborate fake.

Before the Drandorlian could answer, a small cylinder smashed through the wall and landed on the floor.

"Down!" the white-faced man shouted as everyone ducked for cover. The object flashed with a blinding light, sending a sonic pulse crashing through the room.

Leather-clad soldiers busted inside the room with energy rifles in hand as they grabbed the rangers and rebels by their cloaks and lifted them up.

One of the guards had Tommy by the throat and slammed his head against a wall. "Which cell are you with? Answer quickly."

Tommy did a quick survey of the room with his eyes, and despite the pounding in his head from the grenade, developed an attack strategy.

In one fluid motion, he placed his left hand on the man's wrist and brought his right hand hard against the man's elbow, snapping his arm in two. Tommy twisted around, grabbed the man's side arm, and pulled out his own blaster. He aimed the two weapons at the two soldiers near his teammates and shot them down before they could fire their own weapons.

The two soldiers at the rear of the room were about to open fire when Tommy kicked the table back at them, knocking them over.

"Ashley, anytime," Tommy said into his communicator as he rubbed the back of his head.

Three more soldiers ran into the shack with their guns blazing, but the earth was tore out from under them as a large tank bore out from the ground. It was the Astro Megatank.

"Right on time," Justin said as the door to the tank opened. Ashley was at the driver's seat.

"Get in already," she said to the guys as they grabbed the canister of Triterium and hopped into the tank. More soldiers appeared, but their shots bounced harmlessly off the tank as it drilled back through the ground.

* * *

Chris and Kat stood outside the Megaship's boarding ramp as the vessel sat alone in a wide hanger bay.

"They should be back by now," Chris said as he paced back and forth.

"They'll be here," Kat said reassuringly.

Just then, a group of soldiers piled into the hanger. "Don't move! Your vessel will be impounded and you will be taken into custody."

"DECA…" Chris said into his communicator.

A double-barrel cannon dropped from the bottom of the ship and fired rapidly, mowing down most of the soldiers as Chris and Kat ran up the boarding ramp while squeezing off shots with their blasters.

"Tommy, looks like we'll have to go with Plan B," Chris said into his communicator as he and Kat ran through the ship's main corridor towards the bridge.

* * *

Valician soldiers surrounded the hanger building and set up large energy cannons designed to punch through hull plating.

Before the soldiers could squeeze off a shot, the front end of the hanger exploded, and the Astro Megaship blasted through the opening. In its holo-cloak, it resembled a rust-colored, blackbird-style jet.

"Quite an escape," Kat said on the bridge.

"Surreal," Chris said as he scanned for the Megatank. "I've got a lock on 'em."

"I'll let them know we're coming," Kat said.

* * *

The Megatank neared the surface as it continued to boar through rock and soil.

"Hang on, this next part's tricky," Ashley said as the tank sprang up from the ground and landed on a dirt road in a lesser populated area of the city.

The Rangers were nearly shaken from their seats as the tank landed on all tires and screeched forward.

"Nice driving," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Ashley said.

"There's Chris and Kat," Justin said as he saw the Megaship fly over them from the viewport.

"Cy, bring the grappler up," Tommy said.

Cy nodded and activated the tank's grappling system. The grappling gun fired and latched onto the bottom of the Megaship's hull.

"We're going to have to reel you in quick," Chris said from the tank's communicator. "The military's scrambled its fighters. Kat's been listening to their broadcasts, and they're convinced we're terrorists."

"We've been called worse," Justin said.

The tank was lifted into the air, but the cable snapped, and the tank slammed back to the ground.

"That cable was supposed to hold," Ashley said.

"Have Chris land the ship and we'll take it up the ramp," Tommy said.

"Bad idea," Ashley said. "We have company."

A group of four hover-sleds blasted over a hill and zoomed towards the Megatank. Rapid-fire gattling guns, attached to the tops of the sleds, opened fire on the tank as Ashley guided the craft through evasive maneuvers.

Tommy pulled out his scanner and tried to ignore the bumps and jolts as Ashley tried to avoid the hovercrafts' assaults.

"Head for that cliff to your right," Tommy said. "I have an idea."

The tank almost tipped over as Ashley made a hard right. The hovercraft stayed tight on the Megatank's tail. Cy pulled out his two side arms.

"Open the side hatch," he said.

"Be careful out there," Justin said as Cy leaned out the open hatch and started shooting plasma bursts at the hovercraft.

"What do we do once we get to the cliff?" Ashley asked as Tommy continued to read over his scanner.

"Go as fast as possible," Tommy said as he activated his communicator and opened a channel with the Megaship. "Chris, I'm sending you some coordinates. I need you to get their ASAP."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ashley said.

"Me too," Tommy said.

Cy fired off another round of shots and blew an outtake vent out from the lead hovercraft. The pursuit craft lost control and rolled across the ground as it burst into flames.

"Nice shot," Justin said.

"Thanks," Cy said as he reloaded his energy cartridges.

Ashley saw the edge of the cliff through the forward viewport as the Megaship hovered several meters in front of it. The Megaship lowered its rear boarding ramp.

"We're in position," Kat said over Tommy's communicator.

"Floor it," Tommy said.

The Megatank drove off the cliff and jetted forward. The tank leapt into the docking bay and flipped upside down as it screeched to a halt. The boarding ramp closed, and the Megaship blasted towards the sky.

The hovercrafts pulled to a halt by the cliff and radioed sky-support for back up.

* * *

The rangers all joined on the bridge as the Megaship left the planet's atmosphere.

"I can't believe that worked," Justin said.

"Me either," Tommy said as he moved to his station.

Kat was monitoring military frequencies between the surface and space. "They're sending fighters after us."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said. "Bring the Megalasers online. Ashley, how's our little escape package looking?"

"It should work," she said. "The timing has to be just right, though."

"A group of fighters is coming at our starboard side," Chris said.

"Armaments?" Cy asked.

Justin reported from his station. "High-yield torpedoes, particle beam cannons, some of them have plasma weapons."

"Alright," Tommy said, "head out on our escape vector, full throttle."

The Megaship blasted away from the planet as the fighters formed up and launched a barrage of torpedoes. The missiles that weren't destroyed by the ship's Megalasers crashed against the hull.

"We're approaching the tractor field grid," Chris reported. The grid surrounded the entire planet and made escape almost entirely impossible. Any ship trying to flee could be trapped before reaching enough distance for a hyperspace jump.

"Keep us steady," Tommy said. "Brace for impact…"

The Megaship slammed to a complete stop as a trio of tractor beams latched onto the hull plating.

"Full barrage, all cannons," Tommy ordered as each of the Megaship's weapon platforms opened fire.

The Valician fighters opened fire with missile salvos designed to destroy the ship's weapon platforms. One missile struck the aft engine, and the entire aft of the ship erupted into flames. A giant ball of fire consumed the Megaship. When the flames cleared, only a cloud of dust remained.

"The vessel has been destroyed," the leader of the fighter wing reported back to its headquarters. "We are returning to base."

* * *

The black hood was lifted from the pale-faced Drandorlian's head as he looked around the dark strange room he had been dragged to. It appeared hive-like and pulsed with energy, making it almost appear alive.

The man, Zekar, didn't remember anything past the flash grenade's detonation in his shack. He assumed he'd been picked up by authorities. He was wrong.

The creature that had lifted his hood tossed him to the ground. The wall in front of him irised open, and a large scorpion creature crawled out.

"Do you know why I have brought you here, whelp?" the scorpion asked.

Zekar recognized the creature as Scorpios. The Drandorlian swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head.

"I control all in this sector of space. Every crime that occurs, from thievery to murder, does so only because I allow it," Scorpios said. "Nothing is beneath my notice or control."

Zekar nodded.

"When events transpire that go against my design, it is by no fault of my own, but by the inefficiencies of my underlings. Do you understand why you are here now, whelp?" Scorpios asked.

The man shook his head.

"The vessel that escaped your system recently. You were supplying them with illegal goods, and I want to know who they were," Scorpios said.

Zekar shook his head. "That vessel was destroyed."

"You are as incompetent as the government you oppose," Scorpios said. "They are alive and well. What do you know about them?"

"Only that they are smugglers of considerable wealth and fortune," Zekar said. "I believe a terrorist group of some kind was using them as the middle man to secure a supply of Triterium. They all appeared human."

"Their records were of course falsified, so your information is useless," Scorpios said. "Is there anything of worth you know of them? A destination they mentioned? Anything?"

Zekar shook his head, and Scorpios knew the Drandorlian was telling the truth. Scorpios had a low-level skill for telepathy that allowed him to sense such things.

"Unfortunate…Furio…"

At Scorpios's command, Furio unsheathed his sword and decapitated Zekar.

"We must work quickly, general," Scorpios said. "I suspect Zordon's elk are behind this."

"Shall I contact her highness Astronema?" Furio asked.

Scorpios vocalized his version of a laugh. "No. That child is in over her head. I question the authority granted to her by Sauron."

"Then why swear allegiance to him?" Furio asked.

"To openly oppose Sauron is to guarantee death," Scorpios said.

* * *

"Good work, Ashley," Tommy said on the bridge.

"Yeah," Justin said. "That was crazy, but it sure worked."

Ashley had rigged a mesh patched with explosives around the hull. It was the mesh the tractor beams had grabbed a hold of, so Ashley simply detonated the mesh and jumped to Hyperspace before the tractor beams could latch onto their hull.

"Where to now?" Kat asked.

"Anything interesting, Chris?" Tommy asked.

"I'll check," Chris said as he monitored data retrieved from the few probes they'd dropped so far. Ashley also reconfigured the ship's computer to hack into several sensor networks throughout the galaxy.

"It looks like Sauron's forces are setting up to take a system called Drilax," Chris said.

"If Sauron takes the Drilax System, he'll be able to push out of this region of space," Cy said.

"Any sign of Zordon?" Tommy asked.

Chris shook his head.

Tommy sighed. "Let's get to the Drilax System then. We'll warn them of Sauron's advance. Then we'll push back into Sauron's territory and gather whatever information we can about Zordon."

Cy nodded. "I'll pull up a list of locations where we can gather information."

Tommy nodded. "Good."

The Astro Megaship altered its course and headed for the Drilax System.

* * *

Astronema's Dark Fortress swirled through the vacuum of space near the Golios Cluster. Ships of various sizes were amassing at the cluster to launch an assault against the Drilax System.

Astronema sat in her ready room and reviewed a report that Eclipter had handed to her on a data pad.

"So…Scorpios thinks he'll be able to catch the Rangers and win Sauron's favor over me?"

"He is a fool, empress," Eclipter said. "He claims the Verachian Sector as his own."

Astronema smiled. "Send a scout team to watch him. If the Rangers don't kill him, have the team punish him for acting outside the will of Sauron."

"And what of the Rangers?" Eclipter asked.

"Their time will soon come," Astronema said.

* * *

Ashley hung upside down from the engine room ceiling as she worked on one of the conduits.

"How's the view up there?" Justin asked as he walked in.

"Not bad," Ashley said. "Just tweaking a few things."

"What's on your mind?" Justin asked.

"Same thing that's been on my mind this whole trip," Ashley said.

"You always try to act tough, but when it comes down to it, you're such a girl," Justin said with a grin.

"Don't make me drop a hydro-spanner on your head," Ashley said.

"They actually make those?" Justin asked. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"So what is it about Tommy that's bugging you this time?" Justin asked.

"He has a secret," Ashley said. "A big secret."

Justin shrugged. "Well, yeah. That's how he is. He's a private guy."

Ashley sighed. "I suppose I'll have to accept that…or…"

Justin shook his head and held up his hands. "Oh, no. No way I'm helping you spy on Tommy."

"Oh come on," Ashley said. "It'll be fun."

"What, are we back in high school now?" Justin asked. "Need I remind you what happened freshman year with Bill Dexter."

Ashley chuckled. "Did his hair ever grow back?"

"Because _that's_ what's important," Justin said.

"Oh come on," Ashley said as she lowered herself to the deck. "You're just as anxious to find out what he's hiding as I am."

"That doesn't mean it's a good idea," Justin said.

"Meet me in my quarters after your shift and we'll make a plan," Ashley said.

"I have no choice, huh?" Justin said.

"Nope," she said as she started walking out of the engine room. "See ya later."

* * *

Scorpios's ship moved through space with fluidity that only a living bio-ship possessed. Deep inside the vessel, three creatures with lion-like features stood in front of Scorpios. They wore armor tinted with dark green and small breath masks, which were connected to tanks worn on their belts. The atmosphere of their homeworld contained a unique spore required for their survival, and the tanks produced those spores.

"The Kilrathi Imperium has sworn allegiance to Sauron's forces," the lead Kilrathi said.

"As have I," Scorpios said. "The act I am proposing does not go against the dark monarch, but advances his cause."

"We do not trust your motive," the lead Kilrathi, Garood said.

"The mages of Kilwan are second only to those of Eltar," Scorpios said. "You are in a position to launch a crippling blow against them. Sauron will of course applaud your initiative."

"What is in it for you?" Garood asked.

"I would assist your efforts, gaining favor with Sauron as well," Scorpios said.

"What's to stop us from attacking Kilwan on our own?" Garood asked.

"Failure," Scorpios said. "Your military forces are exceptional but not enough to fight a force of magick. That will require unconventional means. Means I can supply you with."

"My people prefer not to associate with those who use _Kriveshi _in their battles," Garood said. _Kriveshi _was the Kilrathi word for monsters and grunts. "They are without honor."

"You forget the honor you would win if you conquer Kilwan," Scorpios said. "The Kilrathi Imperium would become the backbone of Sauron's military force."

The Kilrathi looked down for a moment as he thought. Then his gaze drifted back towards Scorpios. "I will discuss your proposal with my superiors."

"Very well," Scorpios said.

* * *

Tommy sighed as he paced back and forth across the bridge alone.

"Scanning complete," DECA reported. "Results negative."

Tommy sighed and shook his head as he walked to the port sensor station. "Reset scanning specifications for grid 219. Begin sensor sweep."

He walked to the forward station and sat down as he pulled out his locket and activated it. "I know you're out there somewhere…" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Once the Kilrathi left Scorpios's ship, Furio took a moment to speak to his master.

"Why are we allying ourselves with the Kilrathi?" Furio asked. "They're the stench of the quadrant."

"This way we kill two birds with one stone," Scorpios said. "Kilwan will fall, and we will gain stature in Sauron's eyes. The Kilrathi will be dealt a crushing blow my the planet's defense, however. Once the Kilrathi Imperium is weakened, I will move into their territory, and it will become mine."

"What of our forces aiding the Kilrathi?" Furio asked.

"They will draw out and crush Zordon's Rangers," Scorpios said. "It will take an attack on a key location like Kilwan to draw them out."

"I will ready our troops," Furio said.

"Very well," Scorpios said.

* * *

"No way," Justin said to Chris as they walked through the Megaship's corridor, the lines of stars zooming by visible from the view ports. "Your torpedo went in after mine. You have it backwards."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever."

"Oh come on," Justin said. "We'll re-examine the simudeck logs. My shot destroyed the Death Star, not yours."

"Ok," Chris said with a smile. "You know I don't like to argue."

"And you know that drives me crazy."

Chris shrugged as they both stood in front of Ashley's quarters and pressed the door chime. The doors slid open, and they walked in to see Ashley sitting on her bed and Kat sitting at the room's sole table.

"Sorry we're late," Justin said.

"More simudeck maintenance?" Kat asked with a smile.

"Hey, there are only so many ways of relieving stress, Kat," Justin said.

"Well, what did you find out?" Ashley asked.

Chris sighed. "Did we mention we're against this."

"Sure did," Ashley said.

"Well," Chris said. "Justin had me access sensor data, from the sweeps we're using to try and find Zordon. Some new information was added after our trip to KO-35."

"What information?" Ashley asked.

Chris handed Ashley a data pad. She looked at it as her eyes opened wide. She passed the pad to Kat. Kat's reaction was similar.

"That's what we said," Justin said as he took a seat at the table with Kat.

"So now what?" Chris asked. "We should tell him we know."

"You've seen Tommy when he gets mad, right?" Justin asked.

Alarms began blaring as the stars outside the viewport returned to normal.

"Let's get to the bridge," Ashley said as they ran out of her quarters.

* * *

Gandor walked through the halls of his stone tower in the capital city of Kilwan. The Magister had retreated to Kilwan after the fall of Eltar. Only few of his fellow mages made it to safety.

He stepped out onto a balcony and pointed his head up to the sky while closing his eyes. He tightened his grip on his staff as he sensed trouble approaching.

Just beyond Kilwan's moon, the Kilrathi fleet arrived. Thirty warships armed to the teeth along with a few wings of fighters. Accompanying the fleet was a group of creatures Gandor had never seen before, but he had of course heard of them. They were called Sting Wingers, the grunts of Scorpios's army.

"War makes strange bedfellows," Gandor said.

* * *

Garood sat on his ship's bridge, its lighting casting a deep-green hue over everything.

"Prepare a laser bombardment of their capital city. Then send down the first wave of troop transports and their fighter escorts," Garood commanded.

The warships opened fire as their energy blasts lanced through the planet's atmosphere. Where the lasers should have pulverized the towers and city walls, they simply crashed against invisible force fields. Magisters and Adepts stood on top of several towers with their staffs extended outward, casting protection spells over the city.

Garood wrinkled his brow. "Send in the first fighter wave."

* * *

The Rangers gathered on the bridge as they looked through the viewscreen to see the Kilrathi fleet advance towards Kilwan.

"Where are we?" Kat asked as they manned their stations.

"Kilwan," Tommy said. "They're under attack."

"Looks that way," Justin said. "Who are the bad guys?"

"The Kilrathi," Tommy said.

"They have a small empire in this quadrant, near the Verachian Sector," Cy said.

"So how are we going to stop 30 ships?" Justin asked. "They're armed to the teeth."

"Kilwan's mages are holding off orbital bombardments with magick, so the ground battle will be key," Tommy said. "We'll cut our way through the ships, land, and morph to help fight against the ground troops."

Cy shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense…"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Those insect soldiers flying down with the troop transports aren't Kilrathi. They're Sting Wingers. The whole race is bred by a being called Scorpios," Cy said. "They've never had an alliance before."

"Well they do now," Tommy said. "Cy, use DECA to help plot the best way through those Kilrathi ships. I'm taking the Rangers and switching the ship to Megazord mode."

Cy nodded.

"Let's take care of business, guys," Tommy said as they left the bridge.

* * *

The five teens entered the shuttle cockpit.

"Alright," Tommy said as he grasped his controls. "Astro Megazord, online!"

"Astro Megazord, Galaxy Mega!" The ship transformed into the Galaxy Mega and fired its back thrusters. The Galaxy Mega held its shield forward as it zoomed towards the rear of the enemy fleet.

"I'm sending you a flight plan," Cy said over the cockpit's comm line.

"Thanks," Tommy said. "Ashley, split auxiliary and emergency power between thrusters and hull plating. Bring the Mega Accelerator up to full power."

"On it," she said as she nodded.

"Download, Astro Megazord Saber," Tommy said as the saber appeared in the Megazord's hand.

"Head vulcans ready to fire," Justin said.

The Megazord zoomed closer to the fleet.

"I don't suppose you two guys did anything like this on the simudeck?" Tommy asked to break the tension, something he did rarely.

Justin smiled. "Everything but this."

A control beeped on Justin's monitor. "They're in firing range."

"Head vulcans, fire," Tommy said.

A rapid-fire pulse cannon was attached to each side of the Astro Megazord's head. The two cannons opened fire with darts of yellow energy that knocked out the engines on one of the Kilrathi ships. Justin switched his aim and knocked out the engines on two more ships before the Megazord was close enough to attack in a different manner.

"Energize Saber!" Tommy shouted. The saber energized, and the Galaxy Mega flew between two Kilrathi ships while slicing through their hulls.

The Rangers brought the Megazord through evasive maneuvers as it dodged counter fire from the Kilrathi ships.

"Fire head vulcans at will," Tommy said as the counter fire intensified. "Download, Astro Megazord Beam Cannon!"

A rifle cannon appeared in the Megazord's hand and fired a sweeping energy beam that tore through three ships, causing them to explode.

"Fighters heading our way," Chris said.

The Megazord turned its back towards the planet as it flew in full reverse so it could face the oncoming fighters. The Megazord aimed its rifle and fired, incinerating the enemy squadron.

"Get us back on an entry angle," Tommy said. "Get ready to enter the atmosphere."

* * *

Astronema smiled as her scout team relayed data about the battle over Kilwan. Eclipter stood behind her as always.

"This will be a victory for us no matter what the outcome, Eclipter," Astronema said.

"Scorpios has yet to enter the fray," Eclipter said.

"He'll wait until there's the smallest possible threat to himself," Astronema said. "He is a coward."

"I agree," Eclipter said.

"What news do you have on our plans for the Drilax System?" she asked her general.

"The last of the ships have arrived, princess," Eclipter said.

"Hm," she sad. "Pity we won't need a single one of them. Are the spores ready?"

"They have only to be loaded into their carrier," Eclipter said.

"Excellent," she said. "If this works, we'll be able to liberate the entire galaxy in a matter of days without lifting a finger."

* * *

Gandor walked along an outside plaza as he heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. He held his staff ready as the first group of Sting Wingers approached him from two corners.

"And so they come," Gandor said as the Sting Wingers gained speed and Furio marched among them.

Furio pointed his sword at the Magister. "Your mages are good, but not good enough."

"Leave him alone!" someone shouted from a walkway above the plaza. Gandor turned and smiled as he recognized Tommy, standing with his team.

"Who might you be?" Furio asked.

"We'll show you," Tommy said as they readied their digitizers.

"Install, Astro Ranger!" they morphed into their armor and assumed fighting stances.

"Astro Red!"

"Astro Black!"

"Astro Blue!"

"Astro Yellow!"

"Astro Pink!"

"Digital Task Force, Astro Rangers!"

Furio pointed his sword at the Rangers. "Sting Wingers, attack!"

"Let's take care of business," Astro Red said as the five Rangers jumped to the plaza below.

"Kat, Ashley, get Gandor to safety," Astro Red said.

"Right," Astro Yellow said as she and Astro Pink started to guide Gandor away from the Sting Wingers.

Astro Red flying sidekicked a Sting Winger in the chest. Then he turned to his left and used his Drill Saber to cut down a soldier across the chest. He brought his saber back towards his right with a fluid motion that sliced a Sting Winger's neck with a burst of spark.

Astro Black used the left end of his Astro Staff to slam a soldier in the gut. Then he pivoted and chopped the right end of his staff against the Sting Winger's back.

Astro Blue jump kicked a Sting Winger and struck it down with his Astro Tomahawk.

"You three do have some talent," Furio said as the three Astro Rangers cut through the last of the Sting Wingers and ran towards the general.

"We're just getting started," Astro Red said.

Astro Red leapt through the air and chopped his blade towards Furio's head. The villain high blocked the blow with his sword, but Astro Red twirled around and struck horizontally, slicing his Drill Saber across Furio's chest with a burst of spark.

Astro Black leapt off of Astro Red's shoulders. "Rod Break!" he shouted as his staff energized and slashed across Furio, knocking the villain several steps backward.

"Tomahawk Hurricane!" Astro Blue shouted as he started to spin like a tornado and zoomed towards Furio while striking him several times. The force of the blows hurled Furio off his feet.

The villain rose to his knees and fired crimson eye blasts that exploded around the three Rangers.

"You'll pay for that," the villain said as he rose to his feet.

Before he could strike again, Astro Yellow leapt forward and flying axe kicked him against the collar bone. She followed with a combination of kicks that forced him backwards.

"You're the one who's going to pay," Astro Yellow said. "Astro Sling!"

The Ranger's Astro Sling fired darts of yellow energy that exploded against Furio with bursts of spark. Astro Pink then leapt down towards him, knife handed him across the neck, and outer crescent kicked him.

Furio rolled across the ground.

"Drill Sniper Custom." Astro Red combined his Drill Saber with his Astro Sniper and a booster module. Ashley had added the booster module component after repairing the Drill Saber from damage done by Eclipter, who had snapped the drill blade in half.

"Quadroblaster," Astro Blue said as the other four Rangers combined their weapons.

"Fire!" their combined blasts tore through Furio and caused him to explode.

* * *

Gandor led the Rangers back into his chambers and used a holo-map to show them the battle's progression.

War mages were rounding up the remaining Sting Wingers and making short work of them. Without Furio, their efforts were chaotic and easy to control. Kilrathi ground troops had regrouped and launched a frontal assault against the main city walls, but the mages easily dealt with the felines.

The fighters and battle ships took more creativity to deal with. While protection spells formed an invisible barrier around the city, the mages were left with few options to use when launching a counter attack against the craft. Most mages combined their efforts and used boulders or chunks of rock from the city and telekinetically slammed them through fighters.

The enemy attack that troubled Gandor the most was an electric barrage coming from space. The barrage was capable of blasting through protection spells and striking down mages and city structures. The source of the blasts was hidden.

The Rangers saw through the chamber's window as one of the blue bolts of electricity struck a tower in the distance.

"Let's find out where those blasts are coming from," Astro Red said.

The Rangers leapt through the large window as they called for their "Cyber Sliders!" and blasted off towards space.

* * *

The five Rangers flew through space in high orbit above Kilwan. An electric bolt blasted against their armor, but they managed to stay steady on their sliders.

"Chris, picking up anything?" Astro Red asked.

He shook his head. "Not a thing."

"Kat," Astro Yellow said. "Try using your Astro Capture and helmet icon like a sonar."

"Right," Astro Pink said. "Astro Capture!"

Astro Pink swept rings of pink energy across space until it struck something. Energy and small explosions blasted around the source of the energy beams, a bee-type monster.

"Hit him," Astro Red said. "Drill Sniper!"

"Capture Sniper!"

"Sling Sniper!"

"Rod Sniper!"

"Tomahawk Sniper!"

Their combined attacks speared against the monster. The creature succumbed to the planet's gravity in his weakened state and was pulled back towards Kilwan's surface.

"Follow him," Astro Red said as the Rangers leaned forward on their sliders and blasted back towards Kilwan.

* * *

The bee-type monster landed in a wooded area as the Rangers leapt off their Cyber Sliders and ran towards him.

The monster extended his left arm, which was a stump with a spear sticking forth from the center. Dozens of robotic bees blasted from the creature's appendage and swarmed around the Rangers, striking against their armor.

"Astro Sniper!" Astro Yellow shouted as she blasted the appendage. Explosions sparked against the villain's arm as the bees fell to the ground.

"Download weapons," Astro Red said as the Rangers regrouped.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted as she leapt towards the monster and fired.

"Astro Tomahawk!" Astro Blue shouted as he spun through the air and struck the creature.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted as lances of energy struck the monster.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he leapt forward and jabbed the creature using his blade like a spear.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted as his weapon slammed the monster back.

The creature pulled out a small metal cylinder. The cylinder contained a liquid, developed by the space pirates Balban, that expanded body mass but shortened the life span. The monster drank the liquid and grew giant. It fired yellow eye blasts towards Kilwan's capital city.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Astro Red shouted as the Megazord jetted towards their location.

"Astro Megazord, Galaxy Mega!" the Rangers shouted as they joined in the cockpit.

The monster swung its appendage weapon down towards the Megazord's head, but the Rangers activated their shield to block the blow, then drove the Astro Megazord Saber through the creature's chest. Galaxy Mega used the saber to lift the creature and toss it backward.

The monster rose to its feet and fired yellow blasts from its antenna. The Galaxy Mega used its shield to block the blow, then activated its beam cannon and fired, blasting the creature through the left side of its chest. The creature flashed with yellow energy before exploding.

* * *

The teens were joined by Cy at the city plaza following the battle. The few remaining Kilrathi ships had withdrawn, and the remainder of Scorpios's troops had been rounded up and defeated.

Gandor walked towards the rangers. "I cannot thank you enough for your help."

"It was no problem," Tommy said.

"Please, feel welcome to stay. We've prepared a banquet in your honor," Gandor said.

"We appreciate it, but we really have to get going," Tommy said.

"Actually," Cy cut in, "it would be nice if I could have a few hours to finish repairs on the ship. We'll need to be in top shape once we reach the Drilax System."

Tommy sighed. "Well in that case…we'd be glad to say."

"Excellent," Gandor said as he patted Tommy on the back.

* * *

The rangers were each given a temporary room to prepare for the banquet. Servants brought them a wide assortments of gowns to try on for the small celebration, as well as a small tub and scrub brush to clean up their faces and hands.

Ashley was looking through her closet at the wide variety of dresses. "I never did like dressing up."

Someone knocked on her door, and she instructed them to come in, expecting it to be one of her teammates. She was pleasantly surprised. The young mage that walked in had short, neatly-combed blonde hair that glistened in the sunlight. His blue eyes sparkled as a diamond or jewel would, and their color was brought out by the garments he wore. He had a white-shirt that highlighted the features of his muscles perfectly. Over the shirt, he wore two blue sashes in an 'x' pattern, each sash was outlined with gold. Similar sashes were around the mage's forearm, and he had small shoulder pads with the same decoration. The front of his shirt had two tails trimmed in gold that extended downward, underneath his black belt. His pants were jet black with gold lines running down their sides.

"Greetings," he said.

"H-hi," she said as she shook her head to return to her senses. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Kerice," the mage said. Ashley found the soft tone of his voice soothing, but at the same time, she sensed power and strength in his words. "I came to thank you for help. Your prowess in battle matches your beauty."

Ashley blushed, something that rarely happened. "Thank you."

"There is time before the banquet," Kerice said. "I would be honored if I could show you around our city."

Ashley smiled.

* * *

"Carance?" Tommy asked.

"Kerice," Justin said again. He and Chris were in Tommy's room, and Justin had made the mistake of mentioning Ashley's whereabouts. "Keh-reese. It's Eltarian apparently."

Tommy shook his head. "Why is she…how can she…" He shook his head again and rummaged through his closet. "What else did Kat say about this guy? And why is Ashley wasting her time with him? We're leaving in a few hours. We have a galaxy to save, remember?"

Justin held up his hands. "Calm down, man. They just went for a walk. If I would have known you'd get this upset I wouldn't have said anything."

"Are you jealous?" Chris asked.

"I just…" Tommy shook his head. "I just don't see the point, that's all."

Justin and Chris decided it best to drop the subject.

* * *

Ashley walked through an elaborate garden with Kerice at her side. She felt uncomfortable walking in her dress at first but had gotten used to it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kerice said.

Ashley nodded. "It is."

Kerice extended his hand and telekinetically plucked a rose from the garden. He lightly clutched the rose from the air and handed it to Ashley. "A rose for a rose."

She blushed yet again as she felt the soft petals of the rose.

"Thanks," she said. "No ones ever…I mean…thanks."

"Surely you've been given a flower before," Kerice said.

Ashley shook her head. "I've always been something of a tom boy."

Kerice raised an eyebrow. "My translation spell didn't pick that up."

"It means I've always been into martial arts, mechanics, science…I've never really been given flowers before or worn a dress except to my older sister's wedding," Ashley said.

"It seems to suit you though," Kerice said as he stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She reached up and touched his hand as she closed her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

The atrium was set up with rows of tables and chairs and a large platform where Gandor spoke. He introduced the rangers to the crowd and awarded them each with a medal made of crystal as clear as glass. Inside each crystal were beams of multi-colored light that danced around from edge to edge, forming various patterns said to symbolize bravery.

The rangers sat together at a table, and Kerice had joined them. Tommy had remained silent as the other rangers laughed at the mage's tales of adventure from his schooling.

"What of you, Dragon Ranger?" Kerice asked. "I'm anxious to hear some of your tales."

"I don't have any," Tommy said.

"Oh come on, Tommy," Ashley said. "You never talk about the old days."

"Yes," Kerice said. "What adventures and excitement have you experienced?"

Tommy wrinkled his brow.

"Uh oh," Chris said quietly.

"Should not have said that," Justin said quietly.

"Adventures and excitement?" Tommy asked. "Your homeworld has been invaded by some lunatic from eons ago, and you think this stupid war between good and evil is exciting? There's nothing exciting about it, Candace."

"Kerice," he said.

"I don't care," Tommy said. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

Tommy walked down a small bridge outside of the Atrium as Gandor approached him. "Hello, Tommy. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No," Tommy said as he shook his head.

"I just wanted to thank you again. Zordon would be proud of how you've grown, I think," Gandor said.

Tommy nodded. "Were you there when it happened? The attack on Eltar?"

Gandor nodded. "It was quick and merciless. Many of my charges did not survive."

"I'm sorry," Tommy said. "Did Raisik…"

"Oh, he survived," Gandor said. "He left the school shortly after your visit. He was determined to find ways of making himself more powerful. The fool."

Tommy shook his head. "I never should have dueled with him."

"You did nothing wrong, Tommy," Gandor said as he pulled out a small book from his robe. "Now, the real reason I came to speak to you. I want you to have this."

Gandor extended the book, and Tommy took it. "What is it?"

"A book of spells," Gandor said. "Your ship's computer can translate it for you, and there's nothing dangerous contained in the pages. This book will allow you to better understand The Power and how it works. How it fuels the magick and life itself."

"Thank you very much," Tommy said as he opened the book. He had always been curious as to how The Power worked, and Billy's explanations and approaches had always been too scientific for his liking.

"Now, I must be going," Gandor said. "Good luck to you Tommy."

"We'll need it," Tommy said as he walked back towards the atrium.

* * *

The Megaship blasted through hyperspace at maximum hyper-rush velocity on its way to the Drilax system. The rangers were turning in for the night, resting before they arrived at the system the next day.

The door chimed to Ashley's quarters. "Come in," she said as she looked over reports of the ship's systems while sitting at her desk.

Tommy walked into her room, and from the look on his face, he wasn't happy. "So I just found out what you did. Spying on me?"

"I was going to talk to you about that on Kilwan," Ashley said.

"I guess you got a little distracted," Tommy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nothing. I just wish you'd respect my privacy, that's all."

"And I wish you'd just learn to open up a bit," Ashley said. "After all we've been through, you're still almost as cold as the day we met you."

"That's not true," Tommy said. "Just because I don't sit around talking about the 'glory days' like your little pet magician back there doesn't mean-"

"Whoa, whoa," Ashley said. "My pet magician?"

"Clarance," he said.

"Kerice."

"Clarance, Kerice, Frank, I don't care," Tommy said.

"What does he have to do with this?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing," Tommy said. "It's just…" he shook his head. "Nothing."

"That's right, just hold it all in like always," she said.

"Fine," Tommy said. "Why did you let him hang all over you like that? Kat said you kissed him? _Kissed him_?"

"Gossip? Are we five now?"

"That's less immature than spying how?"

"Argh," Ashley said. "So I kissed him. What's the big deal?"

"I don't like him."

"You don't have to kiss him, then, do ya?" Ashley said. "He treated me like no one's ever treated me before. I liked it. So I kissed him. Get over it."

Tommy shook his head. "Fine," he said quietly. "I'm over it." He turned and left her quarters. Ashley turned and looked at the bear Tommy had given her at the start of their journey. She picked up the bear and tossed it against the wall.

**To be continued…**


	6. Beware the Spores

**Beware the Spores**

"_The warriors of Titan were known for their prowess, bravery, _

_and their relentless spirits. _

_For Tommy, they were simply a reminder of all he had lost."_

_\- H.T. Covington, 2110_

"_The Rise and Fall of INET Vol. 3:_

_Flight of the Galaxy Mega"_

* * *

"We're entering the Drilax System," Cy said as he and the rangers manned their stations on the bridge of the Megaship.

"Take us out of hyperspace," Tommy said. "Kat, open a channel to Drilax One."

A face on the viewscreen appeared that caused a massive surge of anger to well up inside of Tommy. It was a cross between an ape and a wolf, and it looked almost identical to Goldar.

"State your purpose," the simian said. Tommy simply wrinkled his brow.

Cy spoke up. "We have an important message for your people. Astronema's forces are gathering to attack this system. They're using the Golios Cluster as cover."

The simian nodded. "We have detected some strange activity in that area…We'll send you an approach vector. Your ship will be thoroughly scanned before docking at our space port."

"Understood," Cy said as the viewscreen blinked off.

"Cy, can I talk to you," Tommy said as he and Cy entered the turbolift.

"That thing…what was that thing…I thought that planet was Drilax One?"

"It is. Drilax One. Titan," Cy said. "Why?"

Tommy shook his head. "Goldar…" he muttered quietly with venom in his voice.

* * *

Astronema sat in her ready room as she gazed out her viewport into the Golios Cluster. It had nebula-like qualities that were pleasing to her eye.

Eclipter walked into the room and stood at attention in front of her desk. "The carrier is ready, princess."

"Excellent," Astronema said. "Send him to Titan at once. Then to Drilax Two."

"It will be done," Eclipter said. "There is something else. Our spies on Titan have informed us that the Rangers have just arrived."

A crooked smile spread across Astronema's face. "How unfortunate for them. Send the carrier."

* * *

The Megaship was docked at an orbital spaceport, and the teens were led down to Titan's capital city via one of their shuttles.

The city's skyscrapers appeared as if they were carved from stone. Giant statues of winged Titan warriors lined the streets. They made Tommy's stomach churn as he followed their guide along the streets.

"We are honored to have you here," their guide said as he led them. He was dressed in a suit of bronze armor. "Tales of your exploits have reached even our corner of the quadrant. We are impressed, a feat not accomplished lightly."

"What are all these statues of?" Kat asked.

"Warriors who have died in battle," said the guide, named Balthus. "We are a proud race of warriors. To die in battle is a great honor."

"Dragon Ranger!"

Tommy's head whipped around to his right as he saw a Titan dressed in a mixture of gold and silver armor. He was armed with two long-knives, each a few inches shorter than Tommy's Drill Saber.

"Vengeance is mine!" the simian warrior yelled as he charged towards Tommy. Balthus stood in front of Tommy to protect him, but Tommy pushed the bronze-plated Titan aside and charged towards his opponent.

"Install, Astro Ranger!" Tommy shouted as he transformed into his armor and leapt towards the Titan. He flying sidekicked the simian in the chest and landed as he backfisted the warrior across the face.

The Titan rolled with the blow and spun, swinging his blades horizontally while aiming for Astro Red's chest. Astro Red quickly grabbed the simian's wrist, before the blow could connect, and twisted. The longknife fell out of the warrior's left hand, and Astro Red hook kicked the simian across the head.

A barrage of bronze flame slammed against the silver-plated warrior and tossed him backward as Balthus leapt between him and Astro Red, using his wings to make the jump.

A trio of black-armored warriors swooped down from the air and surrounded the silver-plated assailant. One of the black guards stood behind the silver warrior and held him steady by the arms as the other guards pointed spears at his throat.

"Take him away," Balthus said.

"Wait," Tommy said as he demorphed and walked towards the simian that attacked him. The other rangers and Cy stood by watching with peaked curiosity.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked as he stood in front of the silver warrior.

"I am Grifalzor," he said.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Tommy said.

The warrior snarled at him. "You brought dishonor to my family."

Tommy glared at Grifalzor. "Maybe your family deserved it…take him away."

* * *

Titan's Grand Hall was circular and lined with 12 pillars. Each pillar represented a different godling that the Titans worshipped. The ceiling of the room domed off, and several slits let the light of the setting sun pour into the room, casting a golden hue across everything.

In the front of the room sat the emperor. He was dressed in a blue cloak that brought out the dark navy color of his fur. His broad wings swept backwards and over the throne he sat upon. Behind the emperor was a statue half the size of a Megazord. It was of a large Titan with six wings extending outward and four hands stretched out, holding a sphere that was shaped to resemble their homeworld.

"That is our interpretation of the Lifegiver, He who shaped the cosmos," Balthus explained to the humans as they filed into the room. The Astros were morphed, but carried their helmets off to their sides, the equivalent of dress uniforms, Cy had told them.

"My lord," Balthus said as he kneeled before the emperor. "I present the Rangers of Earth."

The emperor nodded. "Speak."

Cy stepped forward. "We came to…"

"Ranger speak," the emperor said, cutting off Cy. Cy looked to Tommy, and Tommy hesitantly stepped forward.

"We came to warn you," Tommy said. "Astronema's amassing a fleet in the Golios Cluster. She means to take over your system and use it as a stepping stone into the fourth quadrant of our galaxy."

The emperor nodded. He stared at Tommy silently as he rose from his throne and walked towards the teen, his robe flowing. "Your fear."

Tommy wrinkled his brow. "What?"

The emperor snarled. "Sorrow, fear, anger, aggression…"

Tommy took a deep breath to try and stay patient. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about Astronema, and while we're talking, she's getting ready to invade this whole system."

The emperor snarled again as he looked Tommy up and down. "You care not."

Tommy sighed. "I care about stopping Sauron."

The emperor lifted his head and sniffed the air. "They come."

A warning bell rang outside as Balthus turned to the Rangers. "We are under attack."

"Let's go," Tommy said as they left the atrium.

* * *

A moth-type creature was flying through the air over Titan's capital with a cloud of dust trailing behind it.

The Astro Rangers ran across the street as the monster swooped down low. Astro Red leapt through the air, bounced off a statue, and tackled the monster in mid flight. The Ranger and monster went crashing to the ground.

The monster rose to its feet as the Rangers regrouped. The moth creature spread its wings and fired a cloud of dust at the Rangers. The five Rangers braced themselves, but the cloud of particles passed harmlessly over them.

"That the best you got?" Astro Red said.

The monster shook its head. "You'll see." It spread its wings and shot up through the air and out of sight.

* * *

Tommy was in his quarters on board the Megaship, the planet Titan visible from his viewport. He was going over the book Gandor had given him, when his door chimed.

"Come in," he said.

The door slid open, and Tommy snapped to his feet as a female Titan entered the room.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

She held up her hands as a sign she meant no harm. "Your friends let me on board and directed me to your quarters. I am Balthus's mate, Jintara. May I have a seat?"

"Actually I'm…" before Tommy could finish his objection, Jintara took a seat on his bed. The female looked much more wolfish and slender than her male counterparts. She also had no wings. Tommy reluctantly took a seat. "What is it you want?"

"To speak to you," Jintara said. "About _him._"

"What makes you think I want to talk about Goldar?" Tommy asked. "I got rid of him a long time ago."

She nodded. "You would judge our whole species by the acts of one?"

"I never said that," Tommy said sternly. "Now if the only reason you're here is to psychoanalyze me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I came to explain the actions of Grifalzor," she said.

"I could care less," Tommy said. "I-"

"He is only a pup," she said before Tommy could object. "Nineteen of your years. For centuries, his family has been of the lower class, without honor, without purpose, all because of Goldar. His ancestor. The actions of Goldar damned his family line."

"Why does he blame me for having a bad family line?" Tommy asked.

Jintara smiled. "Makes about as much sense as you blaming my entire species for the acts of Goldar."

"That's quite a helpful explanation," Tommy said sarcastically.

"Grifalzor believes Goldar was tricked into joining Bandora. When he resurfaced on Earth after centuries of being thought dead…Grifalzor believed that Goldar intended to redeem himself and restore honor to his family," Jintara said.

"That's bull," Tommy said.

Jintara nodded. "As I said, he is only a pup. It would take an act of great honor to restore his family's status. He had high hopes."

"Well just explain to him that his family is a bunch of blood-thirsty psychopaths," Tommy said.

Jintara rose from the bed. "I pray your time here will lighten your heart." She left the room.

* * *

Cy, Balthus and Jintara called the rangers into the Megaship's sickbay a few hours later. Also in the room were two creatures who the teens didn't recognize until they were introduced as Faleans, a cast of healers that coexisted with the Titans. Their features were cat-like.

"I've got bad news," Cy said as the rangers filed in.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

Cy looked to the orange-furred Falean named Bet'la, who pulled up an image on the medical bay's monitor. It was a spore interacting with other cells.

"These spores were spread by the creature you fought earlier," Bet'la said. "They're designed to attack their hosts on an atomic level, breaking an organism apart quark by quark.

"The spores are highly adaptive," Bet'la continued. "Even when we simply examine a spore, it changes its own composition, making it almost impossible to counter."

"Are you saying we've all been infected?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Bet'la said. "You, and half of Titan's population by now. The spores are easily spread by air and can strive and multiply outside of a host for hours."

"How long do you have to come up with a cure?" Tommy asked.

Bet'la's fur bent backwards, a sign of distress. "In 24 hours, those already affected by the spores will die. I can not develop a cure in that amount of time. The spores are too adaptive."

The rangers turned pale, except for Tommy, who's face turned blood red. He glared at Balthus and Jintara. "You people are cursed," he said as he stormed out of sick bay.

* * *

Astronema was in her ready room, reviewing reports from patrol ships in the sector, when Eclipter walked in.

"The carrier has delivered the spores to the capital city and is continuing to circle the planet," Eclipter said.

"Excellent," Astronema said. "Prepare our occupation forces."

"Yes, my princess," Eclipter said as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

The door to Tommy's quarters chimed, and Ashley barged in before Tommy could respond.

"I have to start locking that thing," Tommy said.

Ashley stood over Tommy with her hands on her hips. "First of all, I just wanted to clarify that I'm only doing this because I'm your friend…What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked as he stood.

"No," Ashley said. "We just find out about this…these spores….and you yell at those innocent people."

"They're Titans. They're not innocent," Tommy said.

Ashley shook her head. "What happened Tommy? You've been acting weird since KO-35, but this…God, Tommy what is it?"

He shook his head.

"Argh…I can't believe you," she said. "I just can't. Fine…we have 24 hours to live…spend them moping around your quarters feeling sorry for yourself. You wonder why you're alone. Jesus, Tommy, you do it to yourself."

She turned and stormed out of Tommy's room. He stood silently.

* * *

The door chime to Kat's quarters beeped, and Justin walked in.

"Hey Kat," he said with a smile as Kat stayed seated at her table. "Just came to see if I could get you anything."

"You can wipe that fake smile off your face," Kat said quietly.

Justin sighed and sat down across from her. "Cy and those scientist guys will figure out a way to get rid of these spores."

She shook her head. "You heard what the doctors said. This is it."

"Kat…"

"It's not even the fact that we're dying," she said. "I always knew this could happen…just not like this." A tear streamed down her cheek.

Justin reached across the table and wiped the tear from her face. "Hey…where's that optimism we've come to love, huh? We'll find a way…"

She smiled and reached up to hold his hand. Their eyes met, and they felt like they were looking at each other for the first time. Before either of them could think or speak, her door chime sounded.

"Come in," Kat said. The doors slid open and Cy walked in. He hesitated for a moment.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize you had company."

"It's okay," Kat said with a smile. "Is there any news?"

Cy shook his head. "No. I just came to see if you…or anyone…would like to join me on the shuttle run back the surface. The Falean are further analyzing the spores at their lab."

Kat looked to Justin. He shrugged. "Beats sitting around here. Let's grab Chris and go."

"What about Ashley and Tommy?" Cy asked.

"They're going to have things to work out," Kat said.

"Just hope they don't kill each other," Justin said as they left Kat's quarters.

* * *

The door to Ashley's quarters chimed, followed by a thud, then some cursing.

"_I _lock my door," Ashley said. "Come in."

The door slid open and Tommy walked in, immediately walking to stand over her as she sat on her bed.

"Fine," he said. "Flashback to 2001. Bandora's first attack. I was young, liked practical jokes, a straight-A student, sort of, and very much in love. Her name was Shannon.

"Bandora's first attack. Goldar, a _Titan, _one of _them, _tears through Angel Grove. He blasted…" he shook his head. "He blasted a building. I tried to push her out of the way but I was too late. She died. Then they took me."

"Took you?" Ashley asked. "Tommy, sit," she said gently as she grabbed his hand and motioned him to sit next to her.

Tommy sat and nodded. "Bandora kidnapped me and turned me into one of her warlords. I was fighting alongside the people that took her from me. Fighting against the Rangers. When the spell broke and I returned to normal…" he shook his head. "I wanted to die.

"Because of Goldar, my whole life shattered. I…Zordon gave me a home. He made me realize that these powers were my chance to make sure no one else had to go through what I did. I couldn't save Shannon, but with these powers, I'll never be too helpless to save innocent lives again."

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy," Ashley said.

He nodded. "It was. That's why I kept fighting, even though…" he shook his head.

Ashley said nothing, she simply rubbed his hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "When I was with the Rangers I always felt like an outcast. They were my friends, but I just felt guilty, like I could never make up for what I'd done. That's why I didn't tell you and the others about any of this. I wanted it to be a fresh start. I didn't want you to think less of me.

"Now all this…Everywhere I look on this god-forsaken place, I'm reminded about what happened. Goldar. Shannon. Everything," Tommy said. "It's like I can't escape my past…that's why I have to find Karone."

"How so?"

"My father was a Gorma. I was Bandora's warlord. I need to know…I need to know that someone in my family is good. Someone in my family isn't tainted by this stupid, pointless war. Made something out of themselves. I know it sounds stupid, but Karone is my last hope at finding something good about my past. It's not that I don't love my adopted family. I just…I need to find her."

"I understand," Ashley said. "But you have to realize that it doesn't sound stupid at all…"

Tommy sighed. "So anyway…I just wanted to let you know."

She reached over and hugged him. "I will never think less of you. None of us will. Understand that or I'll beat it into you."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks…I'm sorry."

"Me to," she said as she released him. "For different reasons. You picked one hell of a time to open up."

He shook his head. "There's still time. They'll find a cure."

Ashley sighed. "Be realistic. You heard what those doctors said. This isn't something we can fight. It's something we have to accept."

Tommy shook his head. "I thought you were supposed to be stubborn."

"Don't get me wrong," she said with a smile. "I'm going to put up one hell of a fight against these spores…" her face became serious. "But in the end…hey, we all knew this could happen."

"But they didn't," Tommy said as he looked out the viewport.

"The Titans?"

Tommy nodded. "I can't stand the sight of them, but something Jintara said about Grifalzor…his family's been punished for generations because of Goldar. What if I was punished for the sins of my father? He's a victim. There's a lot of victims down there."

Ashley sighed. "If only those stupid spores wouldn't be so adaptive."

Tommy wrinkled his brow as a thought hit him. "Maybe if they can't examine the spores…they can examine the source."

"The monster himself?" Ashley asked.

"It's our last shot," Tommy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Justin, Kat and Chris walked along the streets of Titan's capital outside of the Falean medical complex.

"So this is it," Chris said as he placed his hands in his pockets and hung his head down low. "Funny I'm not as scared as I thought I'd be."

Justin nodded. Then a group of young Titans walked by. They looked like little bear cubs as they laughed and ran around their mother. One of the cubs tripped and fell in a puddle as his siblings and parents continued ahead.

Kat walked over and helped the cub to his feet. He stared at her with round brown eyes, licked her face, then scurried off. "We can't let them die…"

Justin and Chris looked at the cubs and realized, although they weren't scared for themselves, they were scared for the Titans.

"We won't," Tommy said as he and Ashley ran over to them. "Now come on…are you going to stand around and mope, or are you going to help us save these people?"

* * *

The moth creature flew over a city on the southern continent as it spread its spores. Lances of blue energy struck the creature, knocking him to the ground near the city's plaza. The Rangers holstered their snipers as they walked boldly towards the villain.

"You again," the monster said as he rose to his feet. "Don't you realize there's nothing you can do?"

"We'll see, won't we," Astro Red said. "Let's go!"

The five Rangers ran towards the villain as he fired an energy pulse. The pulse exploded around the Rangers, but they ran through it. Astro Red flipped through the air and landed behind the monster while grabbing it by the arms and holding it steady.

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink rolled across the ground towards the monster. "Astro Snipers!" they fired darts of blue energy that sparked against the monster. The creature retaliated by firing twin energy beams from its antenna that exploded against the female Rangers. He then flipped Astro Red over his shoulder.

"Astro Tomahawk!" Astro Blue shouted as he spun through the air and chopped off one of the creature's leathery antenna. Astro Black rolled across the ground to the antenna, picked it up, and placed it in a glass cylinder.

"Get that back to the lab," Astro Red said. He and the other three Rangers stood in defensive stances in front of the monster as Astro Black flew off on his Cyber Slider towards the lab.

"Alright," Astro Red said. "It's time to take care of business."

Before they could attack, Astro Yellow keeled over to the ground in pain.

"Ashley!" Astro Red was at her side in a second.

"It must be the spores," she said softly. One-by-one, the Rangers fell to the ground as pain shot through their bodies.

"See how easy it is," the monster said as he extended his hand and fired an energy pulse that exploded against the Rangers.

* * *

After Astro Black delivered the antenna to the Falean, he jetted back towards the Rangers on his Cyber Slider. He watched from a distance as the monster struck the other Rangers down one-by-one.

He hopped off of his Cyber Slider and flying elbowed the creature's back. His legs then failed him, and he collapsed to the ground.

The Rangers managed to slowly regroup as the monster laughed at them. He fired another energy lash that whipped against the Rangers and sent them flying backward. Their armor disengaged as they landed.

The monster laughed as he turned to fly off.

"Stop!" the creature turned to see the rangers climb to their feet. "We're not through yet," Tommy said.

"Fools," the monster said.

* * *

A wide assortment of ships entered the Drilax System, all under the control of Astronema. Her own Velocifighters, Quantrons, and Craterites made up the backbone of her army, with pirates, bounty hunters, and mercenaries filling in the gaps.

Astronema watched from her viewscreen as the Dark Fortress remained in the Golios Cluster.

"Order Velocifighters and Verox fighters to take out the outer defense platforms," Astronema instructed. The automated platforms were the only threat Astronema viewed to the armada, since most of the planet's inhabits would soon be dead.

* * *

The teens were knocked away by the monster one-by-one. They tried to put up a fight, but weren't able to in their weakened condition.

The teens lied on the ground and struggled to rise to their feet as the monster crept towards them.

* * *

Astronema smiled as the first of the defense platforms went up in flames.

"Astronema," Eclipter said. "A group of ships just came out of hyperspace in the Drilax System."

She wrinkled her brow as she saw. "It can't be…destroy them!"

* * *

Tommy pulled out his side arm and fired plasma bursts, but the monster kicked the gun away and stood on Tommy's chest.

"I admire your bravery. As a reward, I'll put you and your friends out of your misery," the monster said.

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted as bolts of golden energy exploded against the monster and sent him tumbling backward. Zeo Gold leapt in front of the teens and held his staff in a fighting stance while facing the monster.

"Who…" the monster said.

"Zeo Gold!" the prince shouted as he switched stances.

"Trey!" the rangers shouted, glad to see their old friend.

"Déjà vu," Justin said weakly.

* * *

In orbit around Titan, Pyramidus led a flotilla of Triforian ships against Astronema's attack wing. The royal fleet outflanked the attackers and dealt them a crippling blow as the battle raged on.

* * *

Zeo Gold thrust the end of his staff through the monster like a spear, then kicked the creature backwards.

"It's time for a Gold Rush…Victory Flash!" he shouted as his staff fired spheres of energy that tore through the monster and caused it to explode.

The last thing the teens saw was Zeo Gold running towards them. Then, their world was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Astronema slammed her hand against her control panel as she watched her fleet torn to shreds.

"Order the ships to fall back and regroup," Astronema said. "We still outnumber them. They just had the element of surprise."

"Yes, princess," Eclipter said.

"Is that all you can say?" Astronema asked as she turned to her general. He looked away.

* * *

Ashley awoke and found herself staring at a white ceiling. She tried to look around, but she couldn't move her head or any other part of her body.

"You're okay, Ash," a voice said next to her. It was Tommy. "It'll take a while before you can move again. The Falean used the piece of that moth thing and found a cure. We're going to be ok."

Ashley managed a small smile and felt Tommy squeeze her hand.

* * *

After recovering, the rangers and Cy gathered around a stone table in Titan's capital city along with Trey and Balthus. In the hours during the Rangers' recovery, the Triforian fleet managed to wipe out Astronema's armada, but not without casualties.

"How many ships can you afford to leave behind to guard Titan?" Tommy asked Trey.

"Maybe about half the fleet," Trey said. "It won't make the nobles happy. I had to put a lot of political pressure on them to get command of the ships in the first place."

"We will appreciate any aide you can render," Balthus said. "Sauron's forces will strike again, and strike again hard."

"Trey, what do you have planned after you leave here?" Tommy asked.

"I was going to return to Triforia and aide them in their defense…why?" Trey asked.

"I was thinking that someone should organize a counter offensive against Sauron's forces," Tommy said. "Everyone's worried about protecting their own planets and systems, when what they really need to do is unite to fight against Sauron."

Balthus nodded. "The emperor would be willing to spare troops to that effort."

Tommy nodded. "Good. Trey, your fleet can be the spear head. Hit-and-run attacks, cut off supply routes…there are plenty of ways to slow them down."

Trey nodded. "We would need allies. What are the chances of us locating refugees from KO-35 and other worlds already taken by Sauron?"

Cy thought for a moment. "They would be difficult to track down, but not impossible."

"What about all those combat mages we met at Kilwan? It seems like they're kind of wasted," Justin said.

"And the Avataars on Avalon," Tommy said. "The Rangers of Aquitar. We could gather quite an army."

Trey nodded. "Then it's settled. Half my force will stay here in an effort to keep Sauron out of the fourth quadrant. I'll go with the rest of my fleet to rally support for the fight against Sauron."

"What of Eltar?" Balthus asked. "An attack on Sauron himself would cause his army to crumble."

"It's way too early for that," Cy said.

Tommy nodded. "We need to close in around Eltar. Take back every path to the world. Move in around it."

Trey nodded. "My captains and I will develop a strategy before leaving Titan."

"Good," Tommy said. "Thanks for your help, Trey."

The prince nodded. "It was an honor. And good luck with your search. I hope you find Zordon alive and well."

"Me too," Tommy said.

* * *

Tommy walked through the capital's prison and approached the rear cell. A force field blocked off the area where Grifalzor was chained to the floor. He snarled at Tommy.

"I've been doing some thinking, Grifalzor," Tommy said.

"A first for your kind," the simian said.

"I've come to realize that you're a victim," Tommy said. "Your family line has been punished for centuries based on crimes committed by one Titan."

"A Titan that would have won back our family's honor had you not slain him," Grifalzor said.

"I had to fight him in self defense," Tommy said. "And besides, he murdered someone very important to me in cold blood. He took my life from me, but that's besides the point. The point is you shouldn't be punished for Goldar's actions. I've spoken with your emperor. You've been given a death sentence for trying to kill me, a Ranger. I've asked that he remove that sentence and release you on one condition…"

"And that would be?"

"That you accompany Trey on his mission to gather opposition against Sauron and fight against his forces," Tommy said. "It would give you a chance to win back your family's honor a dozen times over."

"The emperor has agreed to this? To grant me warrior status?"

"Yes."

Grifalzor straightened his back. "I agree to your terms."

Tommy nodded. "Good."

"But…why do this?"

"Like I said…you're a victim. You deserve a chance to make up for Goldar's mistakes."

The Titan lowered his head. "It will take time to remove all the shame…"

"Each battle you wage against Sauron will take you one step closer," Tommy said.

Grifalzor nodded. "Thank you, Dragon Ranger. I am glad I did not kill you."

Tommy smiled. "Me too, Grifalzor. Me too."

**To be continued…**


	7. Enter Darkonda

**Enter Darkonda**

"_Alien cultures are difficult to understand, and can sometimes seem immoral. What we must realize is that some of our customs seem just as wrong and unjust to them."_

_\- Dr. T.W. Drakes, 2103_

"_Exploring Xenocultures:_

_The Path to Understanding"_

* * *

The weeks following the Astro Ranger's battle at Titan were filled with conflict. The ship had followed a lead on Zordon to a volcanic world in the inner galactic rim known as Aloc Four. The lead turned out to be false, and the Rangers had been forced to battle past an army of Magma creatures to escape.

Following their visit to Aloc Four, The Megaship was ambushed by a squad of criminals known as the Red Star. The Red Star employed mercenaries and bounty hunters to attack the Rangers, but their Megazord managed to fight of the assailants.

After making three more probe drops, the Megaship answered a distress call from a crashed cargo vessel. The Rangers engaged Astronema's Craterites and Quantrons before they could reach the crash site, then they had to defeat one of her genetic creations, this one having a mushroom motif Justin couldn't shy away from making fun of.

The Rangers also took the offensive from time to time. They managed to intercept and destroy several patrol ships and supply convoys, and took out a few of Sauron's smaller outposts.

Due to their extensive battles, Justin and the others talked Tommy into allowing a brief shore leave. They all suspected that Ashley alone was the one who managed to convince him.

Cy directed them to a small planet called Setiacu. Cy assured the teens that Setiacu was of no strategic or political importance and far removed from galactic happenings.

They agreed to spend only a day, and not even an entire day. They'd also use the time to make repairs, gather supplies, and rethink strategies.

The rangers and Cy all manned their bridge stations as they traveled towards Setiacu.

"Do they have pools and stuff?" Justin asked.

"Something like that," Cy said.

"It's not like any of us packed our trunks," Tommy said.

"If we can make food in the synthatron, surely we can make clothes," Chris said.

"Sure, if you want a swim suit made out of lettuce," Ashley said.

"That might be nice," Justin said.

"Oh please don't," Kat said as she laughed.

A small light beeped on Chris' console. "I'm picking up something ahead of us on long range sensors. I'm having trouble getting a description…"

"Are we in visual range?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Chris answered.

"On screen," Tommy said as Chris pulled up the image. It appeared to be a cloud made up of small metallic objects.

"Ashley, boost power to the sensors," Tommy said.

"Sensors at 110 percent efficiency," she said.

"They're ships," Chris said. "Thousands of small ships, no more than a few meters long."

"Hail them," Tommy said.

"I'm not getting a response," Kat said.

"We should go to tactical alert, just to be safe," Cy said.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't want us to appear aggressive and risk drawing on an attack. What's the tactical analysis of those ships?"

"It's strange," Justin said. "They each have power, but no individual power source. It's like they're all connected somehow. No weapons we can identify, but they do have some rather odd transceivers."

"Odd how?" Tommy asked.

Ashley took a closer look on her monitor. "It's not something I recognize. I'm not sure what it does."

"Bring us out hyperspace. We'll drop a probe to monitor them and then be on our way," Tommy said.

Lights started flickering around the bridge as the ship shuddered and was pulled out of hyperspace.

"Report," Tommy said.

"That swarm of ships has us caught in some kind of energy web," Justin said. "I'm guessing that's what those transceivers were for."

"We're losing power," Ashley said. "That web is interfering with all our systems."

The rangers looked ahead to see a large group of ships jet towards them.

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said. "Bring the Megalasers online."

"We can't," Ashley said.

Tommy watched one of the ships fly out of viewscreen range, and heard a clank as the ship connected to the Megaship's hull. The other small ships seemed to keep their distance.

A quick flash of pink light appeared that formed into a soldier with an insect/reptilian-type face, whose body was covered in a bulky, leathery armor. The creature pulled out a weapon, but Cy was quick to draw both his side arms and blast the creature down.

A flash of light appeared to the right side of Tommy, and he side kicked the intruder in the gut, following with a backfist as two more intruders entered the bridge.

"Morph!" Tommy shouted as the five Rangers transformed into their armor. They batted away intruders left and right as Cy blasted the creatures with his two side arms.

"What are these things?" Astro Red asked.

"No clue," Cy said as he fired two more shots. "Maybe new bio weapons for Sauron."

"Intruders have entered engineering," DECA reported.

"Chris, Ashley, go," Astro Red said as they ran to the turbolift. "Keep your comm lines open."

Astro Black and Astro Yellow ran to the turbolift.

* * *

The three insectoid invaders in the engine room were tampering with the Mega Accelerator when lances of cyan energy pierced them, and they collapsed to the ground. Mega Black and Mega Yellow ran into the room with their Astro Snipers aimed forward.

"There were only three of them," Astro Yellow said over her helmet's communicator.

"Wish we could say the same up here," Astro Red said. "See what you can do."

"Right," Astro Yellow said as she walked over to a terminal on the side wall in engineering. She removed the plating from the wall and began fiddling with wires.

"What's the plan?" Astro Black asked.

"Those small ships out there are linked, right?" she said.

Astro Black nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," she explained, "I'm betting if we fry the systems on the ship attached to our hull, we'll take out the whole swarm."

"Worth a shot," Astro Black said. "How exactly?"

"By overloading the hull plating," she said.

"That doesn't sound so…" Astro Black was cut off as three more soldiers appeared. He blasted one in front of him and backfisted one that snuck up to his side. "I'll cover you."

* * *

Astro Red used his Drill Saber to stab through a creature's chest, and after he pulled out his sword, he spin kicked the soldier across the face.

"Tommy," Astro Yellow said. "It's about to get bumpy."

"What do you…" before Astro Red could ask, the deck started to shake violently.

Blue sparks and electric flashes danced across the hull as Astro Yellow overloaded the plating's defensive fields. The energy pulse generated by the overload slammed into the alien ship attached to their hull and overloaded its systems. The resulting feedback was enough to disable every ship in the swarm.

The deck stopped shaking as Tommy powered down his armor. "Whatever she did worked," he said as he examined the ship's systems. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," Cy said as he grabbed the throttle control and pushed the ship to hyper-rush velocity.

* * *

Astronema was standing at her command post as Eclipter approached her side.

"The swarm has failed," he reported.

"I knew they would," Astronema said. "Nothing but a wasted experiment."

The swarm had actually been a race of insectoid-like humanoids that traversed the galaxy, mostly keeping to themselves and operating under a hive mind. Sauron had bent that hive mind to his will.

"Are the Rangers still on route to Setiacu?" she asked her prized warrior.

"Yes, princess," Eclipter said.

"Excellent," she said as a twisted grin spread across her face. "Send our new infiltration prototypes to Setiacu at once."

* * *

The Astro Megaship approached Setiacu at impulse speed as the rangers manned their stations. The ship's hull plating had been severely damaged, but all other systems were operating normally, and Cy was confident he could repair the plating with Ashley's help.

The rangers watched the viewscreen as the gold-white-and-blue world twirled in the distance, surrounded by sleek space stations. Each station was highly ornate with symbols and carvings from more than 1,000 cultures.

The Megaship wore its latest holo disguise, the _Titan's Hammer, _as it moved in towards the control station.

"Open a channel," Tommy said.

"Channel open. Audio only," Kat said.

"This is the _Titan's Hammer, _requesting permission to dock," Tommy said.

What they heard over the comm line shocked them. They expected to hear greetings and landing instructions, but heard only screams, explosions, and a single mad voice laughing.

"Quite a party down here," the screechy voice said. "You should come join."

"Where is that coming from?" Tommy asked.

"Looks like the main city," Kat said.

"They're under attack," Chris said. "Some kind of fortress and Craterites. Lots of them."

"Let's go," Tommy said as they all ran from the bridge.

* * *

A dark, circular fortress hovered over the pleasure planet's capital city, blotting out the sun as hundreds of Craterites leapt to the surface. Fires tore through the streets as people everywhere ran in panic.

The fortress opened an iris port on its ventral side and reigned destruction upon the city in the form of blinding energy blasts.

The five Rangers raced to the city on their Cyber Sliders. This was the worst attack they'd seen yet, and they had trouble believing Astronema would launch such an assault. They had no doubt she was cold hearted enough, but Astronema always operated with precision and specific targets of importance in mind. The attack they witnessed was sloppy and relentless.

The Rangers leapt off of their Cyber Sliders and into the fray.

Astro Red flying sidekicked a soldier down near a pile of flaming debris and a row of half torn columns. He turned to his right and knocked a Craterite's saber away before backfisting that soldier across the face. He snapped to his left and outer crescent kicked a soldier down, then skipped forward while jump kicking a soldier in the head.

The Rangers split up to attack their opponents, their year spent as Zeo Rangers had taught them everything they needed to know about how to work together to contain and eliminate a large enemy force.

Astro Red round kicked a soldier in the gut, then knife-hand chopped the Craterite in the back. He turned to his left and leapt towards a soldier. But as he set up to flying punch the Craterite, a blur of yellow energy swept the soldier away and replaced it with a small alien child. The switch happened too fast for Astro Red to avoid slamming his fist against the child's face. The young boy screamed as he blacked out an fell to the ground.

"No!" Astro Red shouted as he leaned over and scooped the unconscious boy up in his arms. Bright red blood was across the child's face. If the Red Ranger had not pulled his punch at the last second, the child would be dead.

The yellow flash bounced off of several columns before landing on top of what had once been an atrium. The other Rangers gathered around Astro Red, and the new villain laughed mockingly at them. "You really should try to watch your aim."

"You'll pay for this!" Astro Red shouted.

"Temper, temper," the creature said.

"Who are you?" Astro Pink shouted.

"I am Darkonda," he said as he bowed mockingly. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Darkonda flashed away in a streak of yellow light.

* * *

Setiacu was run as a business, and like all businesses, it had a manager: Ketarin, of the Gumbwei race. Ketarin's face was pale blue, and his bald head was covered with blocky stumps. He had invited the rangers to his office to thank them for their assistance.

The six rangers sat around a rectangular table in Ketarin's office as he poured them glasses of a green tinted liquid to drink.

"If not for your assistance, the casualties would have been much worse," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Have you heard anything from the boy?" Tommy asked, visibly concerned.

Ketarin nodded as he looked over a data pad off to his side. "I did manage to track him down. He's undergoing Tensian Spore treatment. He should make a full recovery by tomorrow. I could arrange a meeting if you would like."

"Please," Tommy said as he nodded.

Ketarin took a deep breath and leaned back. "Now, I would like to repay you if I could…"

"That won't be necessary," Tommy said politely.

"Yeah," Justin added. "We're not in this for rewards or anything."

"The reward I offer is simply knowledge," Ketarin said. "As you can imagine, many people from many different worlds pass through my resort. People tend to talk."

"What sort of information do you have?" Cy asked.

Ketarin's face was beaming with pride. "A few days ago a group of Krysh paid a visit to my resort."

"Krysh?" Chris asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ketarin nodded. "They are a band of mercenaries for hire. They stayed here under fabricated identities with the intent of harassing my good-willed customers. We of course, had them under surveillance."

"What'd you find out from them?" Ashley asked.

"They were traveling from the Valjoran System near the Unknown Regions," Ketarin said. "After falling back from a hit-and-run mission of little consequence, they sought cover near the Argolos Nebula for repairs. The Nebula interferes with sensor data, so they knew they could hide there for as long as they needed.

"While in that sector of space, they discovered an uncharted planet. A jungle world that by all accounts seemed uninhabited to them…except for a large school of _Piranthocs._"

"Our translators didn't pick up that last word," Tommy said.

"Piranatrons," Cy said. "They saw Piranatrons."

Ketarin nodded. "Yes."

"They're all extinct except for the ones enslaved by Divatox," Chris said. "That means…"

"Zordon," Justin said.

"Do you have the coordinates for this nebula?" Tommy asked.

Ketarin's face grew less positive. "Unfortunately no. But I know someone who does. I can give you his coordinates and he will lead you in the right direction."

"Thank you," Tommy said.

Ketarin nodded. "It is the least I can do for your assistance. You Rangers are a rare breed this day and age. I'd like to stay on your good side."

* * *

Astronema was not happy. She wrinkled her brow as she watched a replay of the battle on Setiacu.

"Who dared to attack without my command?" Astronema asked. "I had my own plans for that world."

"A little competition never hurt anyone," a demonic voice said from the entrance of Astronema's bridge. She turned to face Darkonda.

Eclipter had his sword drawn in less than a heartbeat. He swung at Darkonda, but the demonic creature swung his own sword to block the blow.

"Eclipter," Darkonda said with a hissing laugh as he held the android's sword at bay. "Is this any way to treat an old friend?"

"Eclipter," Astronema said in a firm voice. "Who is this intruder?"

"I'm in the running for Sauron's new right hand man," Darkonda said, "our friendly neighborhood lord of darkness isn't too happy with your lack of results."

Astronema aimed her staff as Darkonda's head. "I suggest you get off my fortress," she said in an icy-cold tone. "I've never liked having company."

Darkonda laughed. "Who thought after being raised by this block head you'd have a sense of humor. Very well, I'll be going. But don't be surprised if you bump into me again soon."

Darkonda knocked Eclipter's sword away and disappeared in a blur of energy.

* * *

It was the oddest hospital Tommy had ever seen. It appeared more like a zoo to him, with various animals and insects locked in cages, making noises as medical personnel fed them.

He walked down a circular hallway made up of white arches connected with a gray chained mesh. He eventually made his way into a large waiting room that was packed with the families of those wounded in the attack. He pulled out the data pad he was given and took a second glance at the pictures Ketarin gave him. The parents of the boy he had injured looked human enough. The only visible notices he saw were larger pupils and brown spots running from their temples and down the sides of their necks.

A white robed doctor, an Elanian, walked up behind Tommy and placed his hand on the ranger's shoulder. "May I help you, young one? I am Doctor Krayra"

Tommy turned to face the doctor. He had a scaly face and head with no noticeable nose or lips.

"Um, yes," Tommy said as he consulted his pad. "I'm looking for the parents of a boy who was injured. His name is Icheb. He's a Voran."

The doctor sighed. "Yes, Icheb…I'm afraid his parents didn't survive the attack."

Tommy rolled his hands up into fists and took a deep breath to control his anger. "Can I see him?"

Krayra nodded. "This way."

Tommy followed the doctor through the halls as he observed even stranger creatures locked in cages. "What are all these cages for? It looks like a zoo."

The doctor cocked his head. "I am sorry, what is a _zoo?_"

Tommy detested when translators failed. "It's a place on my world where animals are held for display."

"Intriguing," Krayra said. "We use them all for medical purposes. Some of the best medicines and treatments were created by nature herself. Take, for example, Icheb's treatment with the Tensian Spores. Those spores can be used to cure anything from the common aliment to reattaching severed limbs."

"Where do the spores come from?" Tommy asked.

"Tensar," he said. "Only Tensar. They are quite wealthy as a result."

Tommy nodded. The doctor pointed towards a circular door. "This is Icheb's room."

"Does he know about his parents?" Tommy asked.

The doctor solemnly nodded. Tommy sighed as the door irised open, and he walked inside. Icheb was lying on a fanned out bed. His dark hair was a tossled mess. He looked to be around eight Earth years old.

"Hey, Icheb," Tommy said as he walked inside.

The boy's face lit up. "Are you the Ranger?"

Tommy nodded. "One of them," he said as he tugged at his red undershirt. "I'm the red one."

"It was an accident," Icheb said. "Don't feel guilty. I'm just glad you're real"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Teacher always said that those stories about Rangers were just stories, but I always hoped they weren't," Icheb said.

"How come?" Tommy asked as he took a seat near the bed and leaned forward, giving the child his attention.

The boy slightly waved his head back and forth, a gesture Tommy assumed was the equivalent of a shrug. "I just hoped. I really liked the stories. The stories said we had Rangers on Vora a long time ago."

"What were they like?" Tommy asked.

Icheb smiled, his eyes bright as he told the tale. "They were _Jakrai_, outcasts cuz they couldn't read minds like the rest of us. People back then were mean to the _Jakrai, _did bad things to them. Some of the _Jakrai _got real mad and started to hurt everyone else, cuz they didn't wanna be hurt anymore. They tried to take over, and the bad gods helped them.

"The good gods like Korveil, he's the god of fire, he's my favorite, they picked five _Jakrai _and showed them love so they wouldn't be mad anymore. Then each of the good gods gave one of the five _Jakrai _a power. They had a really big fight, and the good _Jakrai _beat the bad ones. That's when people started being nice to all the _Jakrai._"

"That's a cool story," Tommy said as he grinned. "Are there still _Jakrai _on your world?"

He nodded. "My sister is one. My…" he stopped in mid-sentence as his face became sad. "My mom and dad didn't like that at first but they loved her anyway."

Tommy nodded. "They sound like good people."

Icheb nodded.

"Ya know, what happened here…" Tommy shook his head. He had mentally prepared a speech to give Icheb, but nothing seemed appropriate at the moment.

"Why did it happen?" Icheb asked.

"Well, there are just some bad people out there. People that like to pick on those weaker than themselves," Tommy said.

"Like bullies?" Icheb asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, just like bullies. I've never liked bullies."

"Me either," Icheb said. "They're like the bad people that picked on the _Jakrai._"

"Exactly," Tommy said. "That's why I'm a Ranger. I don't like to see people get picked on or hurt because of bullies."

Icheb and Tommy continued to talk, neither one of them noticed a blur of yellow light approach the building.

* * *

Cy and Ashley had returned to the Megaship to repair the hull plating and other damaged systems before heading out to the Valjoran System. Chris accompanied them to plot the fasted route using the coordinates they were given from Ketarin. The Black Astro Ranger was becoming quite good with sensor and scanning systems, and had expressed interest in astrological navigation. He found he had quite a knack for that as well.

While the three were top side and Tommy was visiting Icheb, Kat and Justin walked through an open market to gather supplies. It was the closet thing to a shopping district they had seen, only enhanced by a variety of holographic images.

Kat picked up a transparent ball of light that had a dozen points of light bouncing inside of it. As she shifted the sphere, the dots joined to create different landscape images.

She sighed. "We've seen all these wonderful things since we've been out here, but the circumstances…" she shook her head.

Justin nodded. "Maybe when this is all over we can take a pleasure cruise or something."

Kat's heart fluttered for a moment, then she realized that Justin meant 'we' as in all of them, not just the two of them. She smiled anyway.

"That would be nice," she said.

The two rangers continued walking through the market plaza and noticed a crowd start to form behind them. The crowd seemed to keep their distance, some with looks of awe and others with fear.

"Fans?" Justin asked Kat as he pointed out the crowd to her.

"I don't know," she said.

One of the crowd members, a female that resembled a walking panther dressed in dark purple rubes, walked over to the two Rangers and knelt.

"Rangers…my world, Vashala, was taken by Sauron's forces. I would ask you to please free the place of my birth so that my people can once again walk tall and proud," the Vashalan said.

Other members of the crowd started walking up to the rangers as well. Some kneeled, others bowed or just offered gifts.

"Please watch over Sanak. My home it is," a male covered in orange fur said.

"Glarkom has fallen under his shadow. Save us," said a female, who was only a meter tall with bubbly eyes.

The two rangers were speechless as the crowd continued their pleas.

* * *

"DECA, display grid 6-3-B," Chris said in the Megaship's Astrometrix lab. The room was circular and covered with gray steel plating. A large holoprojector took up the majority of space in the center of the room as it emitted an image of the section of space Chris referred to.

He stood in front of the room's sole control console, which was mounted on a small pedestal near the room's entrance.

He sighed as he examined the large three-dimensional map. The fastest way to their contact in the Valjoran System was unfortunately the most dangerous. The quick route required them to take the Tershat Corridor. Even if they managed to pass Astronema's patrol ships along the corridor, they would have to travel through a small gravimetric anomaly which, although harmless, would deny them hyperspace travel. Traveling at sub light velocities through the anomaly would open them up to assault from the pirate group within. To make matters worse, the area the anomaly spanned was covered with asteroids.

Once past the gravimetric anomaly, the Megaship would simply have to travel through several sectors of space known to harbor armies loyal to Sauron, move through an area dotted with plasma storms, and avoid the subspace tear on the edge of the Valjoran system.

He sighed as he ran through another set of calculations. The doors behind him swept open, and Ashley walked in. "We're almost ready to go."

"Great," Chris said without looking up from his station.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood behind him.

"This astronavigation stuff is a lot harder than I thought," he said. "There need to be…I don't know…highway signs or something."

Ashley smiled as she put her arm around Chris and kissed him on the cheek as she would kiss a brother.

"What was that for?" he asked as he blushed.

"I'm just proud of you, that's all," she said. "It wasn't too long ago this whole space thing had you scared out of your mind."

Chris shrugged. "It's still taking some getting used to."

Ashley smiled. "I'm getting back to the engine room. Let me know if you need any help later."

"Thanks," Chris said a he looked over his monitor again, determined to find the best route.

* * *

"What's the power output up to now, DECA?" Cy asked.

"90 percent efficiency," DECA said.

"Blaster bolts," Cy said as he slammed his fist against the engine room wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He went through a silent prayer in his mind, asking for patience and clarity of thought. He needed the latter as the result of a certain Pink Ranger.

_She's so unlike the others, _he thought to himself. _So…pure._

He shook his head and continued his work. He was beginning to notice a connection forming between her and Justin. A connection that went beyond friendship. Would it be right of him to step in and get in the way of that? Could he if he tried?

He shook his head again to clear his thoughts. _I'll have time to think about this later…need to stay focused on the mission…_

He would have returned to his work, but an alarm distracted him as it blared throughout the ship.

"What's wrong, DECA?" Cy asked.

"Darkonda is approaching the Setiacu Medical facility."

* * *

Tommy left Icheb's room and tracked down Dr. Krayra in a hallway.

"What's going to happen to him?" Tommy asked. "Does he have any other family he can stay with?"

Krayra sighed. "It doesn't work quite like that in their culture."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You will find this hard to understand," Krayra cautioned, "but you must remember that they hold their customs as dear as you hold yours."

Tommy grew even more concerned. "What will happen to him?"

"The Vorans view a child losing his parents at Icheb's age the greatest of tragedies. He no longer has his caregivers to lead him to adulthood, and Vorans believe it would be a great disrespect to the parents' memory to have another raise him," the doctor explained.

"What are you getting at?" Tommy asked.

"Vorans believe that when they die, their mind is released from their body and joined to the _Gai-hikara, _the Great Light. The Voran believe that a child who has lost both his mother and father has no other choice but to join his parents in the Great Light," Krayra said.

"That's crazy," Tommy snapped at the doctor. "He's only a kid. There has to be someone who'll look after him."

The doctor shook his head. "To have someone else raise him would disrespect the memory of his parents."

Tommy's communicator went off, but he ignored it. "He's just a kid. He deserves to have a life. He has no one, who will know if he's raised by someone else?"

"He would," Krayra said, understanding Tommy's frustration. "He understands his fate."

Tommy raised his voice. "He's just a-" his communicator went off again, and he answered. "Yes?"

"This is Ashley," she said, choosing to ignore his tone. "Darkonda is in your area."

"I'll meet you guys outside," Tommy said. When he looked up, the doctor was gone.

* * *

The rangers regrouped outside of the hospital and morphed. Cy spoke to them over their helmet communicators. "Go to the west entrance," he directed him. "Down to the lower level."

The Rangers descended a wide stair case into the dimly-lit lower level of the medical facility. The stairs led to a corridor with pipes running across its walls. They came to a stop and looked ahead of them in shock. A insectoid-type monster covered in a red-and-purple tinted exoskeleton stood behind a group of Craterites that were shielding themselves behind a dozen children. The kids seemed to be in some sort of a trance, their empty eyes staring ahead into nothingness.

The monster made a series of clicking noises that their translators couldn't decipher.

"This is just wrong," Astro Blue said.

"We can't fight past those kids," Astro Pink said.

Astro Red rolled his hands up into fists as he thought of Icheb.

The insect monster extended his hand, and the kids charged alongside the Craterites. The Rangers were faced with the challenge of countering the enemy soldiers' attacks while not harming the children. They had little, if any, room to maneuver, so they kept their blows simple and short-ranged.

Astro Red kneed a soldier in the gut, then elbowed it in the back. He moved forward, but was blocked by a group of children. He dove over them, somersaulted across the ground, and landed behind them. The Red Ranger started to run down the corridor after the insect monster.

After seeing he had enough space for an aerial maneuver, Astro Red flipped over the creature and landed in front of it while assuming a fighting stance.

"You're not getting away that easy," Astro Red said.

The monster made more clicking noises as it charged towards Astro Red and swung his right claw arm towards the Ranger. Astro Red grabbed the creature's arm, then slammed the back of his fist across the insect's face.

Several meters down the corridor, the other Rangers were being overpowered by the Craterites. The enemy soldiers used their sabers, kicks, and punches to knock the Rangers onto the ground. Children piled on top of the Rangers, preventing them from moving since they dared not fight back against the kids.

Astro Red attacked the insect monster with a punch combination, then he jump-hook kicked the monster to the ground.

Darkonda appeared in a streak of yellow light as he stood with his arms crossed, standing in between the two combatants while staring down at his fallen monster. His back was towards Astro Red.

The villain made a sigh of disgust as he shook his head. "You can't find good help these days."

"You," Astro Red said as he snapped into a fighting stance. "We have a score to settle."

Darkonda turned to face the Ranger, in his hands were the shoulders of a boy around Icheb's age. "Temper, temper…remember where that got you last time."

"Who are you?" Astro Red asked. "You're not just one of Astronema's goons."

"My, my…not only can he put up a fight against little kids, but he's tough too," Darkonda said. He laughed tauntingly at the Ranger. "Now come on," Darkonda said as he extended his arms. "I'll let you take a clear shot."

Astro Red stood still, his gaze drifting to the tranced boy standing in front of Darkonda.

"Nice little trick, isn't it?" Darkonda asked, speaking of the trance the children were locked in. "Courtesy of the Verilian Bug you met and so nicely kicked the crap out of."

"You better hope it's reversible," Astro Red said.

Darkonda laughed. "Or what? You'll attack me? That worked so well last time." He ran his clawed finger across the boy's cheek.

Astro Red slightly lowered his guard, and Darkonda was quick to take advantage of it. From his eyes, he fired yellow energy lightning that whipped against Astro Red, lashed across his armor with bursts of spark, and knocked him to the ground.

The villain tossed the boy aside and walked towards the fallen Ranger. "You Terrans are all the same." He kicked Astro Red upside the head, then he charged in, lifted the Ranger by the neck, and slammed him back and forth between the two piped walls.

Darkonda held Astro Red by the neck and pressed the Ranger's back to the piping as he kneed the hero in the gut and tossed him down. Astro Red barley had time to rise to his knees before being kicked against his face plate.

Astro Red rolled with the blow and somersaulted backwards across the ground. Darkonda became nothing but a blur of motion as he zoomed past the Ranger in all directions, slicing him across his armor with bursts of spark as he fell to the ground.

Darkonda landed in front of Astro Red and laughed. "Gods, I'm good at this."

"That's it," Astro Red said as he rose to his feet. "I've had just about enough of you."

"So the Ranger gets a second wind?" Darkonda asked.

"Let's see how great you are when you have to fight fair," Astro Red said as he assumed a fighting stance.

Darkonda snapped his right hand out as he held a dagger. The dagger pulsed with energy as it extended into a long saber. "Have it your way, Terran." He ran towards the Ranger and swung horizontally, but Astro Red ducked under the blow and dashed behind the villain.

The opponents turned to face each other, and Darkonda immediately swung his blade towards the left side of Astro Red's neck. Astro Red grabbed the villain's wrist and twisted him around while slamming him against a pipe.

"Now who's laughing," Astro Red said as he tossed Darkonda backward. The villain went crashing through a wall and ended up outside of the medical facility in a wide open plaza area.

Astro Red landed in front of the villain, and Darkonda slowly rose to his feet. The Ranger activated his helmet display and selected a weapon they recently discovered in the Megaship's database. He had been itching to try it out.

"Battleizer!" he shouted as a slender black brace appeared on his right wrist. He pressed the first of three buttons on the device, which caused his fist to illuminate with a red glow of energy.

He leapt towards Darkonda. "Riser Chop!" He knife-hand chopped the villain on the chest with a burst of spark, then leapt towards Darkonda a second time. "Riser Punch!" Astro Red's knuckles slammed against the villain with a burst of spark that knocked him backward.

Darkonda rose to his knees, and the two lines of spikes on his head emitted fierce energy blasts that exploded around Astro Red as he rolled through the sparks.

The opponents stood and faced each other. Darkonda smiled, displaying a mouth full of crooked, pointy teeth. "Well, as much fun as this is, it's time I got going."

The villain disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

On the other side of the plaza, Astro Yellow, Astro Pink, and Astro Blue were forced to roll across the ground on their backs as the children tried to get choke holds on them. They were in no danger from the kids, but they couldn't risk harming the young innocents.

The Verilian monster had its arms wrapped around Astro Black's chest and was preventing him from moving. The Black Ranger struggled to break free from the creature's grasp.

"Hey bug brain, leave my friends alone!" Astro Red shouted as he ran to the scene. The monster squeaked something in his own language and tossed Astro Black to the ground.

Astro Red snapped to a fighting stance as he and the monster started to circle around each other. Then they dashed towards each other as Astro Red leapt through the air.

"Riser Punch!

"Riser Chop!"

His strikes sparked against the monster's chest as the injured creature stumbled backward. As the monster fell, its control over the children was released. The kids rose off the Rangers as the team regrouped.

"You guys okay?" Astro Red asked.

"Never better," Astro Blue said.

The Rangers faced the fallen monster's form, waiting for the inevitable. Then it happened. The monster grew to giant size.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Astro Red shouted as the Megazord was formed. The Rangers joined in their cockpit. "Astro Megazord…Galaxy Mega!"

The Galaxy Mega blasted through the planet's atmosphere and landed to face the giant Verilian Bug. The creature charged towards the Megazord, but Galaxy Mega dodged each strike with seemingly little effort.

"Nice footwork," Astro Yellow said.

"Let him have it," Astro Blue said.

The Megazord backfisted the monster twice with its left arm, then slammed its right fist against the creature. The Verilian bug crashed to the ground.

"Download, Astro Megazord Saber!" Astro Red shouted as the Megazord's saber appeared. "Energize saber!"

The blade energized as the Astro Megazord swung horizontally, running the monster through as it fell backward and exploded.

* * *

Icheb's room was empty.

Tommy walked down the halls of the medical facility at a heightened pace, looking through the crowd of patients and doctors as he tried to find Krayra.

He noticed the back of a bald head covered with brown scales tinted orange and recognized the man as Krayra. He grabbed the doctor by the shoulder and twisted him around.

"Where's Icheb?" Tommy asked.

The doctor sighed. Tommy couldn't tell if it was out of sympathy or impatience, nor did he care. "A group of Vorans are returning him to their homeworld as we speak. The ceremony will be completed there."

"Ceremony?! They're going to kill him!"

The tint of Krayra's scales changed from orange to red as he pried Tommy's hands from his shoulder. "I understand your frustration, but the situation is out of my hands. I am bound to respect the customs of other species. I healed the child and returned him to his people. What they do with him is their own business."

"But…it's wrong," Tommy said as he shook his head.

"Not to them," Krayra said. "To them, they are reuniting a child, struck with grief, with his parents. They're honoring his parents by not letting an outsider raise their offspring."

Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry," Krayra said. "Now if you'll excuse me…I have patients to attend to."

The doctor walked off.

* * *

Astronema slowly removed the light suit of armor from her black leather body suit as she stood in front of the mirror in her quarters. She laid the armor in a pile on the right side of the mirror as her staff rested on the frame's left side.

Lastly, she removed her locket. She flicked it on as she stared at the hologram it projected. The hologram of her family. When she saw their faces, she was reminded of why she fought. She was reminded of why she needed to be relentless and merciless in order to defeat her enemies.

A dark laughter came from the shadows behind Astronema, interrupting her nightly ritual. She grabbed her staff and snapped around. The laughter came from Darkonda. The devilish creature held his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"How did you get in here?" she asked. She knew Eclipter was standing guard outside her door and contemplated sending him in to escort Darkonda to the nearest airlock and toss him into space.

"I have my ways," he said with a fiendish grin. "I figured this was the best way to get your attention."

"This is the best way for you to get killed," she said. "No one enters my quarters."

"I'll just be a minute," he said. "I have a generous proposal for you."

"I don't want to hear it," she said.

"Of course you do, or you would have shot me down already," Darkonda said. Astronema hesitated as the creature continued. "Allow me to join you. Those Rangers were more trouble than I thought, and they've been quite a problem for you too."

"Eclipter believes you are not to be trusted," Astronema said.

"Of course I'm not," Darkonda said. "But we do have a common enemy. If we combine our forces, we can defeat our enemy."

"And then?"

Darkonda laughed. "After the Rangers are gone…well…like you said. I'm not to be trusted."

Astronema couldn't help but grin. "I see."

"Sleep on it," Darkonda said as he bowed and teleported out in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

Zordon was surrounded by a shroud of darkness, his mind trapped and unable to travel the astral plane. For the first time in his existence, he was cut of from The Power.

He knew what Sauron was doing. The fiery clouds of darkness closing in on him were the warlord's dark energies, and they were consuming him.

His mind drifted to his Rangers. He knew they were looking for him and knew they would find him. Zordon relaxed, ignoring the flow of evil around him. He prepared for what he had to do when that time came. He prepared to face death's embrace.

**To be continued…**


	8. Phantom's Message

**Phantom's Message**

"_It sickened me every time I saw it. Some were out there risking their lives to stop Sauron, while others just sat back and tried to make the biggest profit possible. _

_Motivated by their selfish greed."_

_\- Tommy Oliver, 2005_

_From the Megaship's_

_log database_

* * *

A sleek amphibious-styled star craft sat amidst the jungles of Praetar IV's northern continent. Small groups of creatures, that appeared to be water dwelling, marched around the craft. The creatures, called Piranatrons, were dressed in slimy, organic armor.

A transparent blur of motion crept through the purple-and-cyan tinted foliage, closely watching the soldiers as they stood guard over a cyndrical object covered in a dark black tarp.

_That's him_, Phantom Ranger thought to himself after spotting the large tube. _That's Zordon…_

He ran away from the star craft and Piranatrons to find a clearing where he could send a message into space. Hopefully the Rangers, or at least an allied group with enough strength to take Zordon back by force, would retrieve the message.

Rygarg, a general who oversaw the Piranatron army, spotted the Phantom's blur deep within the jungle. It was a blur he recognized too well.

"There!" he shouted as he pointed into the distance. "All groups, surround that position! Bring me the Phantom!"

The Piranatrons converged near the site where the Phantom was spotted. They looked around for any clue of the Ranger's presence. Their clue came in the form of invisible fists slamming into their guts.

The Piranatrons tried to fight back, but they were ineffective against an enemy they could not see.

Rygarg fired a volley of crimson optic blasts in the direction of the attack. After blasting through a group of his own soldiers, one of his blasts struck the Phantom's side with a burst of spark, and the Ranger's cloak dropped.

The Piranatrons quickly regrouped and ganged up on the Phantom Ranger. He jump reverse sidekicked a Piranatron in front of him, then swung his leg around to hook kick a soldier to his left. He backfisted a soldier to his right, then launched a sidekick against that Piranatron's chest.

Phantom Ranger reactivated his cloak and leapt for cover amidst the trees, running as fast as he could.

He reached a clearing, saw that the Piranatrons were out of view, and de-cloaked. He placed a small tube-shaped recording device into the ground. He activated the device, and a red light on top of the tube began recording.

"This is the Phantom Ranger. Zordon is on Praetar IV. This buoy contains the spatial coordinates and data on Divatox's ship."

He picked up the tube and placed it in a small pistol-launcher. Just as he prepared to fire, small explosions sparked against his back, knocking him to the ground.

A squad of Quantrons materialized. Astronema and Eclipter led them.

A crooked smile spread across Astronema's face. "Hello Phantom…get him."

The Quantrons charged with their long boomerang-shaped staff blades. The Phantom tried to hold them off while keeping them from knocking away the transmitter. Unfortunately, this was the Phantom's first encounter with Astronema's foot soldiers, and they were giving him trouble.

The Quantrons tried to pile on the Phantom after damaging his armor with their blades. Phantom Ranger struggled to lift the probe into the air and fire it, sending it launching out of the planet's atmosphere.

"No!" Astronema yelled as she extended her staff towards the Phantom and blasted the Ranger with strings of electric energy. Explosions sparked across Phantom Ranger's armor as he fell to the ground.

* * *

The Astro Megaship was on course towards its rendezvous in the Valjoran System at maximum hyper rush velocity. They were almost to their destination.

"Drop out of hyperspace just outside of the system," Tommy commanded as he and the others manned their bridge posts. "I want to take a good look before we head in."

The Megaship speared back into real-space at the edge of the Valjoran system. Chris activated the long-range sensors and scanned the area.

"Three planets, only one's inhabited. Pre-industrial civilization. No ships within range," Chris reported. "But…there is a small asteroid belt with high concentrations of verbazium. The verbazium is reflecting our sensors. There could be anything in that asteroid field and we wouldn't know."

Tommy sighed. "All right, take us in slow. We're a minute or two early, so we have plenty of time to be careful."

The Astro Megaship drifted into the Valjoran system on impulse power.

"Any comm chatter?" Tommy asked.

Kat shook her head. "Nothing."

"They should be here by now," Justin said.

Tommy sighed impatiently. "Anything yet?"

"Just space dust," Chris said, then something on his console beeped. "Wait…two signals just emerged from the asteroid belt."

Justin analyzed the craft. "Hornet gunships. They're charging weapons."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said. "Bring the Megalasers online."

The two gunships moved towards the Astro Megaship at full speed.

"They're hailing us," Kat said.

"On screen," Tommy said as he pulled down on his tunic to tighten it while assuming what he hoped would be an intimidating posture.

The viewscreen activated and a young female's face appeared. Her yellow skin matched her orange hair, which was tied back in a long tail. Her pupils were black diamond slits that stared forward like daggers. A short line was tattooed on both sides of her face. The black lines started an inch above her eyebrows, and extended down past her eyes to her cheekbones.

"Power down your weapons and come with us," she said in a cold tone.

"Funny," Tommy said. "I usually like to at least introduce myself before ordering people around."

"I don't find you amusing, Terran. We would not even be speaking if my employer didn't owe Ketarin a favor. I would be boarding your vessel and claiming it as my own," she said.

"Some other time, perhaps," Tommy said.

"Follow us to the asteroid field and slave your ship with our nav computers. We will take you to the rendezvous point," she said.

"We thought this was the rendezvous point?" Tommy said.

"Ha," a mocking smile spread across her face. "Did you really think we'd just send you coordinates to our base? Your ship will be slaved to ours so you won't know the location of our rendezvous. The asteroid field will cover our exit vector. This is all for our safety. Come with us, or don't come at all. I don't care either way."

The view screen blinked off.

Ashley shook her head. "What I really love about our mission is the people."

Tommy turned to Cy. "What do you think."

Cy nodded. "We should follow. This is how their kind usually operates."

Tommy nodded. "Alright then, follow those gun boats."

The Megaship fell in formation behind the two gunboats as the three ships blasted off towards the asteroid belt.

"Hey Cy," Justin asked. "What was she?"

"A Taileon," Cy said. "Their home world was lost in a supernova a while back. Only a few of them are left scattered across the galaxy."

"Are they all as crabby as her?" Justin asked.

"They lost their home, Justin," Kat said.

"No reason to be rude," Justin grumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

The Taileon Vea'ra watched on the small monitor attached to her command chair as the Astro Megaship fell into formation behind her two gunships.

"Get ready to lock onto that ship if we have to," she informed her gunman, sitting to her left in the dimly lit bridge. "Let me know the second they start to try something."

"Do you think it's a trap?" her first officer asked from the forward navigation station. She was an Eltarian.

"One can never be too careful," Vea'ra said.

Vea'ra stared ahead through her viewport, giving her an aft view of the Megaship. She'd heard stories of the Rangers' exploits during their little crusade. She was not impressed, and viewed most stories as fabrications.

"Do you believe what they say?" the Eltarian asked. "That their leader is actually a slayer of gods."

"Slayer of gods or not," Vea'ra said. "A blaster bolt will kill him just the same."

The three ships shot into hyperspace.

* * *

The Megaship speared back into real-space along with its gunship escorts. The vessels angled their heading towards a large rocky planetoid lined with several bio domes. In the far off distance was a wide expansive nebula of blue-and-purple energy clouds.

The three vessels cruised towards the planetoid and its network of interlaced, transparent domes. Each dome contained clusters of stone-and-metal buildings.

One of the smaller domes slid open as the Megaship and its escorts descended on their vertical thrusters, landing in an octagon-shaped docking bay.

After landed, Chris, Ashley, and Kat stayed aboard the Megaship while the other three were led through a complex array of walkways on their way towards the main dome.

The rangers entered a building of roughly cut stone and steel within the center dome. They entered a main office area, where their contact sat behind a curved, wooden desk. The man sitting behind the desk appeared human, with a few minor differences. He had short dark hair graying above his temples. He had a slight ridge running down the center of his forehead and expanding across his brow. His name was Durak.

Behind Durak was his aide, a bald-headed woman with solid black eyes.

"Be seated," Durak said as he extended his hand in a seemingly friendly gesture. "Ketarin's people tell me you're looking for Zordon…"

"That's right," Tommy said as he nodded. "He said you know where Zordon is."

A grin spread across Durak's face. "There is little I don't know. Information is more valuable than gold-pressed latinum during these times."

"So what can you tell us?" Tommy asked.

Durak picked up a small data pad to his right and looked it over. "What can you offer?"

Tommy wrinkled his brow. "Offer?"

"An exchange," Durak said. "As I just said, information is not cheap."

Justin shook his head. "What about Ketarin? I thought you owed him a favor?"

Durak nodded. "That debt was repaid simply by escorting you here. Now I ask again…what can you offer?"

"What is it you want?" Cy asked, figuring the criminal had something in mind.

Durak leaned back in his chair while lacing his fingers in front of him. "Your abilities put you in a unique position. I'd be most interested in a sample of your Ranger technology."

"No deal," Tommy said quickly.

Durak sighed. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to be on your way."

A small alarm on Durak's desk beeped as a voice spoke through. "We have a situation sir…the Dark Fortress has just arrived in system."

Durak activated the comm after cursing beneath his breath. "Send out the proper welcoming. Make sure our guests' ship is hidden. If she finds these Rangers here we'll all be dead."

"Welcoming?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"I haven't picked sides," Durak said. "I don't ever intend to."

Durak looked back to Vea'ra. "Take our guests to the lower chamber."

"No," Tommy said. "We should go."

"Not until its is safe," Durak said firmly. "If she finds you here she will tear this outpost apart."

"Huh," Justin said. "Guess that would be bad for business…"

* * *

Vea'ra led the three rangers through a dimly-lit underground passage as they descended beneath the compound.

"I don't understand," Tommy said as he followed Vea'ra. "With all the resources you seem to have, you'd make quite an enemy for Sauron."

Vea'ra ignored the ranger as they continued forward.

Tommy shook his head. "You won't be able to play both sides forever. Eventually, you'll have to make a choice."

"We won't," Vea'ra said firmly, breaking her silence. "Either Sauron will be defeated or he'll control the entire galaxy. By 'playing both sides,' we're guaranteed to be in favor of whoever wins this conflict, while profiting from the business of both sides."

"That's crazy," Justin said. "How could you help Sauron when his people are slaughtering thousands by the day?"

"We are neutral," Vea'ra said with growing frustration. "Enough talking. I refuse to explain myself to a bunch of backwater Terrans."

"Actually," Cy said. "I'm Kerovian."

Vea'ra stayed silent.

* * *

"Something's going on," Ashley said as she paced back and forth across the bridge of the Megaship.

Chris and Kat were at their stations trying to reach Tommy and his group. They weren't doing well in their search.

"I don't get it," Chris said as he shook his head, his fingers dancing across the panel in front of him. "It's like they just vanished from our sensors all of a sudden…"

"Kat," Ashley said as she stood over them. "Try contacting Durak again."

Kat shook her head. "I still can't get through. There's some sort of interference."

Ashley sighed. "Okay…grab your blasters. We're going to go see what's going on."

* * *

A landing pad was cleared in the center dome as Astronema's personal shuttle descended. The craft was sleek onyx with sharp edges, giving it a menacing profile.

Durak stood at the base of the platform with his aide off to his right. They watched as the shuttle's boarding ramp extended and Astronema walked down alongside her android guardian Eclipter.

"Astronema," Durak said. "I apologize for this less than formal welcome, but you weren't expected."

"Of course I wasn't," she said as she walked over to him.

"What can I do for you?" Durak asked.

Astronema stood with her back straight, assuming an intimidating posture. "You have a supply route established from the Tinaran Arm to the Prizelus Sector. I want it."

Durak kept a straight face as he nodded. "I would be more than pleased to discuss possible arrangements. If you'll accompany me to my office, princess."

Astronema nodded as Durak escorted her back towards the main compound. "My time is limited. Resistance against Sauron is growing."

"I see," Durak said as they continued along. "That must be rather inconvenient."

"They're nothing but minor irritations," Astronema said. "They will be removed."

"I see," Durak said again. "I'm sure your people will-"

"Perhaps you misunderstood," Astronema said. "I came here for your supply route, not for pointless small talk."

* * *

Ashley, Chris, and Kat were a safe distance away from the landing platform. They hid behind a pile of crates, watching the exchange between Astronema and Durak.

"I can't believe it," Ashley said quietly through clenched teeth. "He sold us out."

"What now?" Kat asked.

Ashley turned to Chris. "Do you think you can work through their interference? Find the others?"

Chris pulled out his hand-held scanner and pressed a few small buttons. "No…but I can get us to the source of the jamming fields."

"Good enough," Ashley said. "Let's get going…"

"This way," Chris said as he nodded towards his right. The three rangers moved off, doing their best to stay hidden.

* * *

Durak sat back in his office chair as Astronema and Eclipter stood before him.

"I must admit, Astronema," Durak said. "I am uncertain as to what Sauron wants with the Prizelus Route. Surely there are more advantageous corridors through that particular quadrant."

Astronema flashed Durak a wicked grin. "It's not wise to question me, smuggler."

Durak sighed as he nodded. "Very well…I am prepared to offer-"

"Quiet," Astronema said. "You will turn over control of the route, its ships, and crews, to me. In exchange, I won't turn this quaint base of yours into a smoldering crater."

Durak stayed calm, giving Astronema his best poker face. "Such threats are not necessary, Astronema. And not productive."

Astronema flashed Durak a cold smile. "It's not a threat. Anyone standing in the way of what I want will be destroyed. That includes you."

Durak nodded, lacing his fingers in front of him while leaning on his desk. "Anyone except these Rangers, apparently."

Astronema snapped her staff forward, aiming its point towards Durak. He didn't flinch. A look of amusement spread across Astronema's face. "When most face the blade of my staff, I can sense their fear. It's often palpable in those brief moments before their death. But not you…interesting…"

Astronema lowered her staff. "You would make a worthy business partner. Perhaps we can strike a deal."

* * *

A small moss-covered building sat in an outer dome. Ashley and Kat crouched behind a bush nearby the building along with Chris, who was looking over data on his portable scanner.

"The jamming field is coming from this building," he said. "It's way complex."

"How so?" Ashley asked.

"It's very specific in terms of what it blocks out," Chris said. "Intricate. It's hard to explain."

"Can you turn it off from out here?" Kat asked.

"No," Chris said. "We'll have to go in."

Ashley readied her sidearm. "Well…what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Eclipter roamed around the compound, his red eyes scanning for anything unusual, such as the jamming field that subtly covered certain smaller areas of the base.

Lesser computer systems and scanning device would have missed the signature left by the jamming field, but not Eclipter. He tightened his grip on his sword and moved towards a small moss-covered building.

* * *

Astronema stood in front of Durak's desk as a Quantron approached her, its voice a series of metallic whines only she and a few others could decipher.

Astronema narrowed her brow as she turned and looked at Durak.

"I wonder," she said in a soft voice that caused most to tremble with fear. "What is it you have to hide from me?"

Durak wrinkled his brow. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're taking about."

"Oh, but I think you do," Astronema said as she took a step closer to his desk.

"Astronema," Durak said calmly. "Of course I have secrets. It is the nature of my business, but I assure you, I am not hiding anything from you. I only-"

"Quiet," she snapped. "I'll know soon enough…"

* * *

Tommy, Justin, and Cy were in a circular room of stone as Vea'ra leaned her back against the wall.

"How long is your _guest _planning on staying?" Tommy asked. Vea'ra of course, did not answer.

Justin sighed and shook his head. "She's not much for conversation."

A small light started to flash on Vea'ra's left wrist band. A smirk spread across her face as she looked at the light, then her gaze drifted up to the rangers.

"There's been a change of plan," she said as she un-holstered her handgun and aimed it at the three rangers. "If you'll come with me…"

* * *

Chris, Ashley, and Kat crept through the narrow corridors of the small building while trying to stick to the shadows. The technicians they ducked out of sight from seemed tense and preoccupied. This made it easier for the rangers to sneak around.

Chris activated a few controls on his portable scanner.

"Just up ahead," he said as he nodded off to the distance. "Around that corner."

"How many in the room?" Ashley asked.

"Five," Chris said.

"Okay," she said. "Set your blasters to stun."

The three turned the corner and quickly barged into a small room of moss-covered stone. A few computer terminals were scattered across the room.

The rangers opened fire quickly, and the element of surprise allowed them to shoot down the room's occupants before they could counter fire.

Chris quickly moved to the center terminal as Kat activated a large iron door that sealed off the room. Chris's fingers danced across the controls as he shook his head with disappointment.

"I can outline the jamming grid, but that's about it," he said. "No idea how to turn it off."

Ashley stood at the monitor besides Chris. "Can we cut the field off from its power source."

"If we can find the source," Chris said.

Kat walked over to the room's rear console and found what appeared to be a communication's node. She called up a list of transmissions, and what she found was quite promising.

"Over here," she said as she turned to the others.

"What is it?" Ashley asked as she and Chris walked over to the console.

"A message this outpost intercepted," she said. "From the Phantom Ranger. He's found Zordon."

"Can you download the coordinates?" Ashley asked.

"Already done," Kat said as she flashed Ashley the portable scanner.

The doors to the room suddenly exploded open as a pair of ruby-red energy blasts streaked into the room. Eclipter stepped inside and turned his head to glare at the three rangers.

The villain fired another pair of optic blasts that the rangers rolled out of the way from as they readied their morphers.

"Install!" they shouted as they keyed in their morphing sequences. Their armor flashed around them as they rose to their feet.

* * *

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Vea'ra as she aimed her blaster at him.

"Ya know," he said. "I tend to not like it when people point their guns at me."

"Quiet," she said. "Astronema is getting suspicious. You'll be presented as our prisoners and turned over to her."

Justin shook his head. "Can't say that I agree with your business practices."

"I don't think you've noticed," Cy said. "There's three of us, and only one of you."

"Should I be frightened?" she asked.

A smirk spread across Tommy's face. "Only for your next few seconds of consciousness."

He sprang forward faster that Vea'ra could have possibly expected and hook kicked her weapon away, then brought that leg around in a round kick that slammed against the side of her head. Vea'ra slammed against the stone wall before slipping to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Let's go," Tommy said as he and the others ran off.

* * *

Eclipter slashed his sword across Astro Black's chest with a horizontal blow, and followed through with a diagonal strike that knocked the Black Ranger to the ground.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted as she fired yellow darts of energy with her weapon.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted while firing rings of pink energy.

Eclipter blocked the blow with his blade, then extended his free hand and blasted the two Rangers back with a pulse of jagged-green energy.

* * *

Astronema glared at Durak while tightening her grip on her staff. A Quantron had given her the latest report from Eclipter.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me," she said in a menacing tone, "as to what Rangers are doing here at your outpost."

Durak swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hide his fear. "With all due respect, princess, you didn't ask for a prisoner list."

Astronema arced an eyebrow at him. "Prisoner?"

"Yes," he said. "We planned to collect the bounty on their heads."

"Do you take me for a fool," she said as she leaned forward.

Durak remained silent as he met Astronema's glare.

"Quantrons," Astronema shouted over her shoulder. "Bring him with me. And make him watch while we rip this base apart brick by brick."

* * *

Astro Black, Astro Yellow, and Astro Pink regrouped outside the building as Eclipter stalked towards them. Before he could strike, a double sidekick slammed against his back and sent him stumbling face first across the ground.

Astro Red landed and ran over to his three teammates. "Guys!"

"Where are Justin and Cy?" Astro Pink asked.

"They went back for the ship," Astro Red said.

"Tommy," Astro Yellow said as she placed a hand on his arm. "We know where they're keeping Zordon. We found an intercepted transmission from the Phantom Ranger."

Eclipter rose to his feet as he pointed his sword at the Rangers. "You will never reach him, Rangers."

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red commanded as he activated his spiral-bladed weapon. "I beg to differ."

The android stood in a fighting stance. "You will find luck is not on your side today, Red Ranger."

The four Rangers heard an explosion come from behind them and turned to see a flame expand in the center dome as Quantrons marched about, wreaking havoc.

"Take care of those Quantrons," Astro Red said. "I may not like Durak, but I like Astronema even less."

"We're one it," Astro Yellow said as they ran off towards the distance, leaving Astro Red to deal with Eclipter.

"Now," Astro Red said. "Where were we?"

The Ranger charged forward while holding his saber in an en-guard position. Eclipter fired a pair of optic blasts, but Astro Red knocked the energy pulses away with a swipe from his saber and leapt forward.

Astro Red brought his Drill Saber down hard, and Eclipter blocked the blow with his sword. Their weapons smashed against each other, sparking from impact.

* * *

Durak was not afraid as the Quantrons held him on top of the main command building, forcing him to watch the soldiers ravage his outpost. He was angry. Astronema clearly knew nothing about how the galaxy functioned. She was supposed to accept his offering of the rangers as prisoners, even though she knew he was lying. She would have spared his outpost. He would have owed her a favor possibly. She had hand, and she wasted it on a brutal attack.

"She's mad," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Astro Black armed his Astro Rod and spun forward while slamming the weapon against a Quantron's chest, smashing in its armor.

Astro Yellow moved through the soldiers with a flurry of kicks, using her Astro Sniper to block the soldiers' blades.

Astro Pink walked forward with her Astro Capture, firing rings of pink energy from the satellite that knocked the soldiers backwards.

Astro Black turned his attention to Durak and leapt up towards the roof while deactivating his staff.

One of the three Quantrons holding Durak broke away and charged towards the Black Ranger. The soldier swung its blade horizontally, but Astro Black ducked under the strike and rose while slamming a hook punch across the soldier's head. He finished the Quantron off with a round kick to its side.

The Ranger pulled his Astro Sniper and blasted the two Quantrons, darts of blue energy piercing through their armor and knocking them backwards.

Durak looked at Astro Black with confusion. "Why…I was going to turn you in…"

"You complaining?" Astro Black asked.

Durak shook his head.

"Good," Astro Black said as he turned and leapt off the roof to join his friends.

* * *

A small group of Durak's guards paced back and forth around the Megaship while grasping onto their energy rifles. They were aware of the Quantrons' assault and were on guard for any force that moved their way.

"This is crazy," one of them muttered. "We should be out there fighting."

The engines of the Megaship began to whine as they powered up.

"What the-" the guards said as they turned to look at the ship.

Cy and Justin barged into the hanger, their weapons blazing and stunning each of the guards before they had a chance to fire.

"Nice shooting," Justin said as he holstered his weapon.

"Thanks," Cy said as they sprinted towards the ship. "DECA, lower the boarding ramp," he said into his communicator.

The ramp lowered as the two rangers ran inside.

* * *

The Megaship crashed through the hanger bay ceiling and blasted towards the top of the dome. Justin and Cy watched the transparent bubble glow closer as they moved farther up.

Justin looked with doubt at the approaching barrier through the viewscreen. "So we're just going to crash through?"

Cy nodded. "We're crashing through."

The Megaship shattered through the top portion of the dome and shot into space. Emergency force-fields sealed the dome to prevent air leakage.

The ship angled its course towards the main dome, where the other Rangers were.

"Getting in will be trickier," Cy said. "Polarize the hull plating. Arm Megalasers."

Justin brought the weapon turrets online as DECA activated the hull plating.

Cy continued his instructions while staring ahead at the viewscreen. "You'll need to fire the Megalasers at specific entry angles to crack the dome enough for us to crash in…"

Justin aligned the targeting scanners as the main dome started to fill the forward viewport.

"Fire," Cy commanded as Justin triggered the firing sequence.

Lances of blue energy slammed against the dome with cracks that formed like webs across its surface. The Megaship shattered through the top of the dome and moved towards the center of the complex. Emergency force-fields shimmered into place.

Justin and Cy spotted the streaks from the other Rangers' Cyber Sliders as they flew towards the ship.

"Astronema's sending Velocifighters," Justin said. "We're going to have to move fast."

"DECA," Cy said. "Plot an exit vector steering us away from Astronema's Dark Fortress."

Cy looked to Justin. "We may have to fight through those fighters."

Justin shrugged. "Better them than the Dark Fortress."

* * *

Astronema walked onto the bridge of her fortress and watched as the Megaship shot its way past her Velocifighters and left the planet's atmosphere. One of her Quantrons reported that the ship was heading towards Praetar IV

"Follow them," she shouted. "Send one of the gene beasts to Praetar III."

Praetar III was inhabited by a barely sentient amphibious race. The world was of little significance, but Astronema knew the Rangers would protect it. This would give Divatox's ship enough time to leave with Zordon.

A cackling voice entered her bridge. It was Darkonda. "When are you going to learn? Sending down unarmed kittens would have the same effect as your gene beasts."

Astronema raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you have something you think will work better?"

Darkonda bowed mockingly. "Already, you know me too well, princess…"

* * *

The Rangers left on their Cyber Sliders nearly a second after the Megaship speared back into real-space near Praetar IV.

They penetrated the atmosphere and flew over the purple-and-cyan tinted foliage towards the Phantom's coordinates.

"Chris," Astro Red commanded.

Astro Black used his satellite scan feature to zero in on the Phantom's location.

"This way," he said as he arced to starboard, and the Rangers followed.

The Rangers leapt off their boards near a small opening in the treetops, and they flipped down to the ground below. They dashed forward the second they hit the dirt.

They spotted the Phantom Ranger up ahead, slowly walking through the trees while clutching his side with his black-armored hand.

"Phantom!" Astro Red shouted as he and the other Ranger's ran to the Phantom's side.

Phantom Ranger leaned against a tree as the others gathered around him. "They're gone…Zordon is gone."

Astro Red rolled his hands into fists, wrinkling his brow with anger beneath his helmet.

"I'm sorry, Rangers," the Phantom said. "I tried to stop them…"

Astro Pink shook her head. "You did the best you could."

Astro Black looked to Astro Red. "Maybe we can trace their exit vector. Try to figure out where they went."

Astro Red nodded. "Good idea."

Phantom Ranger pulled a small disc out from behind his back. "One more thing…take this…"

"What is it?" Astro Red asked while taking the disc.

"Coordinates and an activation program," the Phantom Ranger said. "For a new weapon. You'll need it."

The Rangers' helmets sounded an alert as Cy spoke to them. "Astronema is attacking Praetar III…"

Astro Red looked to his teammates. "You guys take the ship and head to Praetar III. I'll go after this weapon and meet up with you."

Astro Pink started to grab hold of Phantom's arm. "Come on…let's get you to the ship."

The Phantom shook his head as he pulled away. "I'll be fine. You guys go."

Astro Red activated his communicator. "Cyber Sliders."

The Cyber Sliders appeared, and the Rangers hopped on and blasted off. Astro Red jetted in the opposite direction of his teammates while plotting a different exit vector so he could track down the weapon.

A blur of orange-and-yellow light slammed into him before he could reach high altitudes, and he slammed back to the ground below.

Astro Red shook off the blow as he rose to his feet and spotted his assailant. It was Darkonda.

"Miss me?" Darkonda asked.

"No," Astro Red said as he assumed a fighting stance, and the two opponents started circling around each other.

Darkonda extended his sword and charged forward.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted while downloading his spiral-bladed weapon.

The two blades clashed against each other as they began dueling. Parry. Thrust. Parry. Strike.

Astro Red dashed forward while swinging horizontally, but Darkonda blocked the blow and turned with a diagonal counter strike. Astro Red parried the villain's sword and swung his own blade towards Darkonda's head.

Darkonda blocked the blow and swung his saber towards Astro Red's neck. Astro Red blocked the blow, but the villain's blade was still pressed against his collar bone. Darkonda snarled at the Ranger while pushing his blade down harder.

Astro Red kicked away and took a few steps back.

Darkonda became a blur of energy once more as he dashed past Astro Red, slashing the Ranger across the chest.

Astro Red pulled out his Astro Sniper to try and shoot Darkonda down, but the villain rematerialized. Darkonda knocked the sidearm away, and followed through by knocking the Drill Saber away.

Darkonda brought his blade back around towards the Ranger's head, but Astro Red jumped forward. He leapt over Darkonda while slamming his heel against the back of the villain's head. The Ranger twisted through mid air and slammed his feet against a tree, shattering bark as he pushed off and leapt back towards his opponent.

"Battleizer!" he shouted as the brace appeared on his right wrist. "Riser Chop!"

His knife-hand chop energized as it slammed against Darkonda's collar bone with a burst of spark.

"Riser Punch!" Astro Red shouted as he slammed his energized fist against the villain's chest with a burst of spark.

Darkonda limped backwards. "This is far from over…"

The villain's head spikes fired waves of yellow-and-orange energy darts that exploded around Astro Red with a shower of sparks. The Ranger leapt through the explosions to counter attack, but Darkonda was gone.

* * *

The other four Rangers flew on their Cyber Sliders over the Praetar III swamplands. They spotted an alligator-type monster chasing after a group of amphibian creatures.

"Let's go," Astro Yellow said as the four Rangers dropped to the swampy ground.

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances as the Alligator turned and snarled at them.

The monster charged forward and started to knock the Rangers back one-by-one. He slammed his tail arm against Astro Black, a backfist blow across Astro Yellow's helmet, and his tail arm across Astro Pink.

Astro Blue held out his arm for an outer block, but the monster bit down on the arm and tackled Astro Blue to the ground.

The Ranger struggled to break free as the monster bit down harder. "Someone get this leather head off me!"

Astro Black slammed against the back of the creature and started bashing his fists against its hide. The monster wrapped its tail around Astro Black's neck and tossed the Ranger aside like a rag doll.

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink readied their weapons.

"Astro Sling!"

"Astro Capture!"

Their combined blasts exploded against the monster as his grip slacked on Astro Blue. The Blue Ranger pushed away from the monster and regrouped with the others.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Astro Yellow said.

The monster started to expand and grew to giant size before the Rangers could attack again.

Astro Blue activated his communicator.

"Astro Megazord, online!" he commanded.

The Megaship activated its Digital Fusion program and assumed its warrior form, with the Megashuttle forming the head. The four Rangers gathered in the cockpit.

"Astro Megazord…Galaxy Mega!" they shouted as the Megazord landed near the alligator creature.

The creature swung its tail arm like a whip, lashing across the Galaxy Mega's armor. The Megazord managed to grab hold of the tail with its left arm, and bashed its right fist against the monster's head.

The Megazord grabbed hold of the creature by the jaw and flipped it overhead. The monster rolled across the ground as the Megazord prepared to finish its opponent off.

"Download, Astro Megazord Saber!" Astro Blue shouted as the saber appeared. "Energize Saber!"

The sword energized and slashed diagonally through the genetic monstrosity. The creature split in two, but each half started to bubble and form an individual monster.

Astro Blue opened his eyes wide with disbelief beneath his helmet. "Well that's a first."

* * *

Astro Red zoomed across space on his Cyber Slider as he neared the small docking station that held a triangular-shaped, black-armored ship. He leaned forward, accelerating with a burst of energy as he throttled closer to the ship.

* * *

The two monsters charged towards the Galaxy Mega. Each creature bit down on an arm as their fangs ripped through armor with small explosions and sparks.

The Rangers struggled to break free as they were rocked about.

"Ashley," Astro Blue said. "Do something…"

"I'm working on it," she said as she tried not to get knocked out of her seat. She manipulated a few controls an prepared an energy serge. "Chew on this…"

The serge exploded against the two monsters, pushing them back. The creatures quickly retaliated and started whipping the Megazord with their tail hands.

* * *

Astro Red ran through the corridors of the dimly-lit station as he searched for the entrance into the triangular ship.

"It has to be here somewhere," he said as he used his portable scanner to search for an opening.

Astro Red slid down a stair rail and landed on a lower deck as he sprinted forward.

* * *

One of the alligators wrapped its tail arm around the Megazord and held it steady as the other creature bashed against the Megazord with its organic whip.

Explosions rocked the robo as the monster lifted the Megazord and started slamming it repeatedly against the ground.

* * *

Astro Red spotted a turbolift door, with the INET symbol on it, down the corridor ahead of him.

"There," he said as he ran forward towards the lift. He entered, and it carried him down into the ship's command room.

The small room was crowded and dimly-lit by a faint crimson glow. Astro Red looked around and spotted what appeared to be the main control port.

He walked over to the port and flicked a red switch as two disk drives popped open. Neither were labeled.

"Great help, Billy…" he said sarcastically. "Which one…?"

* * *

The monster released its grip on the Megazord and tossed it to the ground. The second creature began crashing its tail against the Megazord's back.

* * *

"Okay…" Astro Red said as he held the disk while looking back and forth between the two drives. "This one…"

He inserted the disk into the right drive. Both drives suddenly slammed shut as red lights started flashing and alarms started blaring.

"Not good," Astro Red said as he manipulated the controls to try and release the disk. "Not good, not good…"

Astro Red slammed his hands against the console with frustration. "What's going on in this damn thing…"

The alarms continued to blare as a computerized voice spoke. "Launch codes downloaded. Battleizer interface established. Command code: Delta Mega, Install…Delta Mega, Install…Delta Mega, Install…"

Astro Red breathed a sigh of relief.

"Battleizer!" he commanded. The brace appeared on his right wrist with a burst of red energy. "Delta Mega, Install!"

The Delta Mega broke free from the station as it fired its thrusters. The ship blasted into hyperspace with a streak of blue light.

* * *

The Astro Megazord was forced to its knees as the two monsters stalked towards the robo. They were distracted as a high-pitched whine cut through the air. The creatures looked up to see the Delta Mega enter the atmosphere with its forward cannons blazing.

Lances of yellow energy exploded against the two monsters, forcing them back as the Delta Mega touched down. The zord crackled with energy as it assumed its warrior form and stood in a battle stance.

In awe, the Rangers looked through their viewport at the newly-arrived Megazord.

"What is it?" Astro Black asked.

The doors to the cockpit opened as Astro Red walked in and moved towards his station. "That, is the Delta Mega."

He took a seat as the others turned to him.

"What does it do?" Astro Blue asked.

Astro Red grinned beneath his helmet. "Let's find out…"

He lifted his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, Gattling blasters, full power!"

The Delta Mega's hands began spinning, each finger acting like a barrel and firing rapid-blast volleys that sparked against the two monsters.

"Download, Beam Cannon," Astro Red commanded as the Galaxy Mega armed its massive rifle. "It's time to take care of business, guys…fire!"

The Galaxy Mega's Beam Cannon and Delta Mega's gattling cannons fired simultaneously, ripping through the two creatures as their energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Durak watched through the viewport of his command ship while his outpost was engulfed with flames. Vea'ra stepped up behind him.

"She'll be after us," she said.

Durak nodded, his eyes fixated on the outpost.

"Have our convoys regroup at the Parius System," he said.

"What about Astronema?" Vea'ra asked.

Durak shook his head. "I don't intend to let her find us."

* * *

Tommy sat at the table in his quarters while going over the book Gandor had given him. The door to his quarters chimed, and Tommy closed the book.

"Come in," he said.

Ashley smiled as she walked inside. "I see you started locking it."

Tommy shrugged as he set the book aside. "Has Chris had any luck tracing Divatox's exit vector?"

Ashley sighed and shook her head as she took a seat at the edge of Tommy's bed. "He's still working on it…but I don't think he's going to have any luck."

Tommy shook his head. "We were so close, Ashley…so close."

"I know," she said. "We'll find him again…quit moping."

A lopsided grin spread across Tommy's face. "I'm not moping, I'm reading."

"Moping," Ashley said with a mischievous grin.

Tommy held up the book. "This book is important."

"Riiiiight," Ashley said playfully as she rose from his bed and made her way to the door.

Tommy smiled at her as she left. "Reading."

"Mope, mope, mope," she said as she left the room and the door closed.

Tommy smiled and shook his head as he set the book aside and followed.

**To be continued…**


	9. Christmas Bells

**Christmas Bells**

"_The Holiday Season on Earth was a time of family and friends. A time of joy and peace. _

_The Holiday Season in space was a different matter entirely."_

_\- Jacen Sular, 2115_

"_The Pre-Colonization Era Vol. 1:_

_Mankind's First Journey_

* * *

Snow covered the city streets of Angel Grove as Rocky DeSantos walked with Chelsea Oliver through the shoulder-packed shopping district. Holiday lights illuminated the night as the two made their way towards the nearest subway station.

Rocky's hands were full with shopping bags that nearly blocked his vision, and Chelsea's hands were noticeably empty.

"Ya know," Rocky said with a grin. "When you asked if I'd help you carry all your stuff, I assumed you meant _help_ carry. Not carry for you."

Chelsea smiled. "Huh. I guess you need to work on your comprehension skills."

"Right, right," Rocky said as his smile widened.

Rocky was back in town for the holidays, taking a break from his professional fighting. One of the first people he paid a visit to was Chelsea.

Chelsea usually shopped with her brother Tommy during the holidays, but fate had other plans for her brother. She worried about him every day, but Rocky had a seemingly natural way of lightening up the mood.

* * *

Teddy Oliver lied back on his bed while continually bouncing a ball against the ceiling. His friend Simon sat on the floor, leaning against the bed while working on his Christmas list for his parents. The two attended junior high together.

"Aren't you a little too old to be making Christmas lists?" Teddy asked, poking fun at his friend and secret crush.

"Teddy," Simon said with a smile. "You are never too old to be making Christmas lists."

* * *

Kimberly Hart missed the snow as she sat at her beach-side apartment, looking up into the night sky. Her boyfriend Scott walked up behind her and draped his arms around her waist.

She smiled as she tilted her head back against his.

"I was thinking," Scott said. "Our freezer is small enough we could probably build a miniature snowman of some sort."

She laughed at the joke as she reached back and ran her fingers through his hair. "You go ahead and get right on that…"

Scott turned Kimberly around and ran his hand along the side of her face. "Happy holidays, dearest."

They leaned closer into each other's embrace and kissed.

* * *

"Report!" Tommy shouted as the Megaship rocked from yet another missile impact.

DECA answered from the audio speakers. "Hull integrity reaching critical."

"Ashley," Tommy said. "See if you can reroute power to our structural integrity. Do whatever you have to."

The rangers were nearly thrown to the deck as Cy throttled the ship downwards through another evasive pattern.

Justin's fingers danced across the control panel in front of him. "Six fighters are still on our tail."

"Keep firing," Tommy ordered.

The fighters belonged to a hostile race called the Sedementarians. The beings of living rock originated from the nearby Rigel Expanse and were loyal to Sauron.

"Ashley," Tommy said again. "We need that fold gate back online."

"I can only do 36 things at a time," she said with frustration.

The fold gate was a small mechanism attached flat to the bottom of the Megaship. The gate served as a sort of hyperspace magnet that would pull in the Delta Mega whenever it was needed.

"Got it!" Ashley said. "The gate is functional."

Tommy activated his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, Install."

It took almost a full minute, but the Delta Mega speared back into real-space and came up on the fighters' flank with pulse cannons blazing. The energy blasts tore through the fighter formation, shattering their deflector shields and ripping through their hulls.

The Delta Mega flew into formation next to the Megaship after destroying the fighter wave.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed his posture. "Any more of our new friends nearby?"

Chris shook his head from his forward console. "Everything looks clear."

Cy turned to Tommy. "We shouldn't stay here long. That fighter wing was just a scout."

Tommy nodded. "We'll make what repairs we need and be on our way."

* * *

The Delta Mega was equipped with a repair program for the Megaship. This program served to expedite their damage control operations and limit their need for other sources of external maintenance and support.

The triangular ship hovered into place above the Megaship and fired a concentrated energy beam from its ventral hull. The energy beam connected with the Megaship and spread across its hull like a glowing web. The web released particle clusters that danced across the hull until they reached cracks in the hull plating or other damaged areas.

Tommy watched the process from the Delta Mega's cramped control room, and he couldn't help but be impressed.

The doors to the control room opened as Justin and Chris walked in. Tommy had to back against a wall to give them room.

"Man," Justin said as he looked around the room. "This isn't exactly accommodating."

Tommy pointed to his Battleizer. "There's a reason the Delta Mega's controlled with this brace, pal. What's up."

Chris handed Tommy a data pad. "Two things, really…"

Tommy looked over the specs. They appeared to be very rough and preliminary designs for a new armor system.

"What is this?" Tommy asked.

"Well," Justin said. "We're getting shot at all the time, and that whole 'polarizing the hull plating' thing is great, but once that goes down, we get banged up pretty bad."

"What did you have in mind?" Tommy asked.

"A new armor coating," Justin said. "Ablative armor that would protect the main hull."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Cy doesn't think it's possible…but Ashley does."

Tommy grinned. "Have Ashley see what she can come up with."

"Excellent," Justin said as he took the pad back. "Now on to the second thing…"

"Go ahead…" Tommy said.

"Well…" Justin started.

"It's almost Christmas," Chris said.

Tommy shook his head. "We can't go back to Earth…"

"We know, we know," Justin said. "But…we're homesick enough as it is. And with the holidays coming up…maybe we could do something here. Like a party."

Tommy arced an eyebrow. "A party?"

"Yeah," Justin said. "We could have it on the simudeck."

"A party?" Tommy asked. "Seriously? There's only six of us, and Cy's probably never even heard of Christmas."

"But still…" Justin started to say.

"Guys," Tommy said. "I miss home too, but we don't have time to organize some party. We have a lot to do in the next coming weeks, and chances are even more will come up."

"But Tommy," Chris started to say.

"No," Tommy said. "I'm sorry. Now…Justin, see if Cy needs help realigning our targeting scanners. Chris, see if there are any good locations for a probe drop on our way out of this sector."

The two nodded, looks of defeat on their faces as they left the control room.

A smirk spread across Tommy's face as he activated the comm unit in front of him. "Kat, this is Tommy."

"Go ahead," she said.

"Justin and Chris just paid me a visit," he said. "Asking if we could throw a Christmas party."

Kat laughed on the other end. "That's wonderful."

"My thoughts exactly," Tommy said. "They won't suspect a thing."

* * *

Astronema stood on the bridge of her Dark Fortress as she watched a recording of the Megaship's battle with the Sedementarian fighter craft.

"This Delta Mega is troublesome, Eclipter," she said.

"Yes, princess," Eclipter agreed. "Its systems are automated."

Astronema nodded. "Leaving storage room for weapons, armor, equipment, and supplies…I want it taken out of commission."

A cackling awe of disappointment came from behind the two. Eclipter spun around and aimed his sword forward at the voice. It was Darkonda.

"Be careful, Eclipter," Darkonda said. "You could hurt someone with that thing."

"Enough," Astronema said as she reached out and lowered Eclipter's sword while glaring at Darkonda. "What is it this time?"

"That ship of theirs is automated," Darkonda said. "Instead of destroy it, why not take control of it?"

A lopsided grin spread across Astronema's face. "Tell me your plan…"

* * *

Ashley was suspended from the ceiling of the engine room while working on a pair of power conduits as Justin talked to her from the deck below.

"I can't believe he said no," Justin said. "I can't."

"Did he give a reason?" Ashley asked as she adjusted some wiring.

"No," he said. "Maybe you could talk some sense into him."

Ashley smiled and shook her head. "I'd like to knock some sense into him sometimes."

* * *

Cy sat in his quarters with a data pad, preparing to compile the latest report from the ship's computer.

"DECA," he said. "Have you put together a list of appropriate gifts for the Terran holiday?"

"Affirmative," the ship's computer answered.

"Good," he said. "Download the list to my data pad."

A list of potential presents started to scroll down his data pad.

Cy knew that Kat would miss home during this 'Christmas season' along with the others. He wanted to get her something. Something to alleviate the homesickness. Something to make her happy.

He shook his head while looking over the list. Perfume, clothing items…none of the presents listed seemed appropriate and most could never be replicated in the synthatron.

"There has to be something," he said with frustration while scrolling down the list.

Kat deserved something special, not scented liquid or foot equipment.

"DECA," Cy said. "Try again…"

* * *

The Megaship speared into real-space at the edge of the Sudabar System. The system only had one planet, Sudabar Prime, in orbit light years away from its sun. By all accounts, the world should have been a frozen ball of ice.

The colonists on Sudabar Prime developed a relay system of stations equipped with solar sails. The sail network transferred sunlight from the system's main star and reflected it onto the world. The result was an M-class planet rich with life and commerce.

The rangers were scheduled to meet with a group of mercenaries interested in helping fight Sauron's forces. Tommy was skeptical as to whether or not they could trust the mercenaries, but Cy assured him the small band had no hidden intentions.

Tommy watched the brown-and-white world grow closer on the forward viewscreen.

"Open a channel," Tommy instructed.

"I have docking control on screen," Kat said as she pulled up an image.

"This is the _Knight's Errand," _Tommy said. "Requesting docking clearance for pad 11-alpha-three."

The docking coordinator, who appeared human by most accounts, looked over his computer terminal before glancing back towards the rangers.

"You're clear to land, _Knight's Errand," _he said. "Follow landing course 9-epsilon-seven."

The viewscreen blinked off.

"Chris," Tommy said. "Plot all possible escape vectors in case we need to make a quick break out of here."

"Already on it," Chris said.

Tommy smiled. "Good man."

The Megaship entered the planet's atmosphere and came upon a city of ornate, oddly-shaped skyscrapers that appeared to be made of white stone and another marble-like substance.

The ship landed on a platform extending from one of the tallest towers. Tommy, Cy, and Ashley put on their cloaks to travel into the city and meet up with the mercenary group, while Justin, Kat, and Chris stayed behind to watch over the ship.

Tommy, Cy, and Ashley moved through the crowd along the main walkway. It was the most upscale market area the Terrans had seen during their journey. The streets were lined with different holographic signs written in various forms of glyph languages. Pedestrians went in and out of establishments to trade or barter, while others arranged for lodging at various inns.

The three rangers entered one such inn, a smaller building on the outskirts of the main city stretch. It was only seven-stories tall, simple in construction. They entered a turbolift attached to the outside of the building and rode up to the top floor.

They stepped into the building and walked through rows of triangle-shaped arches that covered the main hallway. Various forms of green and red plant life covered the arches.

"Of all the color schemes," Ashley said quietly to herself while shaking her head.

The rangers approached a door in the center of the corridor and knocked. There was a brief pause before the door opened and they were beckoned inside.

The rangers removed their hoods as they stepped inside. They saw a young man who appeared no older than Tommy sitting behind a finely crafted desk of wood. He had short brown hair with streaks of white and deep navy eyes. His skin was almost as pale as the whites of his eyes. He was dressed in a simple brown jumpsuit.

The young man who had opened the door extended his hand towards three chairs in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat. Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem," Tommy said as he and the others took a seat. "Although I must admit, I'm still not entirely sure why you wanted to speak with us."

"First allow me to introduce myself," the man behind the desk said. "I am Macus, of the Rigellion Coalition. Are you familiar with the Coalition?"

"Somewhat," Tommy said as he looked to Cy.

Cy nodded. "A group of Sedementarians loyal to Sauron invaded the Rigel expanse around a year ago. The surviving militia members formed the Coalition soon after."

Macus nodded. "Our cells have been launching minor attacks against Sauron ever since…some of us feel the time has come for a much larger campaign."

"What sort of campaign?" Tommy asked.

"To reclaim the expanse," Macus said. "No single cell has the ability to do so, but if all the cells were to unite, we could retake our space."

"What sort of forces do you have?" Ashley asked.

"I'm part of an elite ground unit called the Spriggan. We also have several fighter wings and a small task force of capital starships and freighters," Macus said.

"And you want our help?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Macus said. "I realize most of your attacks against Sauron have either been hit-and-run attacks or defensive skirmishes…but just your presence alone would unite every cell in the entire Coalition. You are Rangers…"

Tommy was in a bind. He wanted to help these people, help any people willing to fight against Sauron. However, his primary responsibility was finding Zordon.

"Macus," Tommy said. "Our mission is very specific…we're out here to find Zordon. We'll help along the way as needed, but we can't dedicate ourselves to a full campaign."

"What about Trey?" Ashley asked.

"Right," Tommy said as he nodded. "There are a few options. We can have Prince Trey of Triforia's group contact you. He's organizing a resistant movement against Sauron. Also, we'd be willing to make some kind of rallying speech to the other cells. Try to convince them all to come together…"

Macus shook his head, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "I suppose it was foolish of me to ask."

"Not at all," Tommy said as he leaned forward. "I wish we could help, but you have to understand, time is against us. We _have_ to find Zordon. We'll help anyone that needs it defend themselves along the way. Hurt Sauron as much as we can…but we can't concentrate on one particular area.

"And like I said, we'll speak with Trey on your behalf. I'm sure he can spare ships and troops. And we will speak to the other cell leaders. Convince them to band together."

Macus nodded. "Any help would be appreciated," he said in a defeated tone.

* * *

The three teammates walked down the main road after leaving the hotel.

"I feel terrible," Tommy said.

"Don't," Cy said. "You were right. Finding Zordon is our primary objective."

"Besides," Ashley said. "We only have two ships. What they really need is to band together with a little help from Trey's resistance. We're giving them that."

Tommy nodded. "I suppose."

* * *

Kat was at the bridge's starboard station while monitoring the planet's comm traffic as Justin sat next to her.

"Anything exciting?" Justin asked her with a grin.

She smiled. "It depends on what you consider exciting…"

The two rangers carried on while Chris sat at his forward post, reviewing sensor readings from the area.

Chris noticed an energy spike coming from the center of the city and zeroed the scanning field in on its location. It was a bio sign ripe with energy, carrying a unique signature. The signature of Astronema's genetic creations.

"Guys," Chris said. "We have company."

* * *

A monster that wore organic, centipede-type armor stood on top of a skyscraper as he emitted an energy pulse from between his eyes.

The five Astro Rangers ran along the city streets towards the bottom of the building.

"Up there," Astro Black said as he pointed to the roof.

The Rangers tele-skipped to the top of the roof in multi-colored streaks. They snapped into fighting stances, but immediately noticed they were alone.

Astro Blue shook his head. "Is that visor of yours working, Chris?"

"Yes," Astro Black said. "A gene-beast was up here just a second ago…"

"Let's look around," Astro Red said as they started to split up. "He couldn't have gone too far."

The ground suddenly started to shake as the Rangers snapped back into fighting stances, ready for an attack.

A blur of light flashed to the side of the Rangers as an all-too familiar monster appeared and charged towards them. It was the drill-nosed beast that had attacked the INET building before they left Earth months ago.

The monster bashed the Rangers away one-by-one: Astro Black, Astro Blue, Astro Yellow, and Astro Pink.

Astro Red held his ground and grabbed onto the large drill nose. Astro Red was flipped back over the monster's shoulder and crashed against the roof's surface.

Astro Red rose to his feet as the others regrouped around him. The monster started stomping his feet against the roof like a bull preparing to charge.

"Didn't we already clobber this freak?" Astro Blue said.

"Looks like he's back," Astro Red said. "Astro Snipers!"

The Rangers aimed their weapons just below the creature's drill nose and blasted lances of blue energy that exploded against the monster. The gene-beast fell backward and vanished in a puff of light.

"That's strange," Astro Yellow said as she holstered her weapon.

Astro Pink shook her head. "Why'd it just disappear?"

"That was way too easy," Astro Red said. "Stay on guard…something's not right."

A group of creatures suddenly leapt onto the rooftop and surrounded the teens. They were all monsters they'd already faced and destroyed. The moth creature responsible for spreading the spores on Titan, the lobster beast that had attacked the Galvopsee outpost, the bee creature they blasted from orbit over the mage planet, a twisted toad monster, and the drill monster yet again.

The gene-beasts growled as they circled around the Rangers.

"This is crazy," Astro Blue said as he stood back to back with the others.

* * *

Astronema watched the gene-beasts surround the Rangers from the viewscreen of her Dark Fortress. Darkonda was gleaming with amusement while standing next to her, but she was not impressed.

"This has nothing to do with the Delta Mega," she said to Darkonda, staring at him through the corner of her eye.

Darkonda cackled. "Now, now…this is just the warm up. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy the looks of terror on those Rangers' faces."

Astronema narrowed her eyes. "They have helmets…"

Eclipter stood behind the two, tightening his grip on his sword. Astronema didn't know who she was dealing with. Eclipter didn't trust Darkonda and would throw the creature out the nearest airlock if he could.

"I am curious," Astronema said, her eyes fixated on the viewscreen, "as to how you managed to resurrect five of my former creations?"

"You'll see," Darkonda said. "Now might I suggest using those quaint little sate-lasers of yours…"

* * *

The Rangers stood in fighting stances as the monsters continued to circle around them. A thundering boom diverted their attention, and the Rangers looked off into the distance. They saw the centipede monster, giant-sized and stomping through the streets.

"Not another one…" Astro Blue grumbled.

Astro Red downloaded his Drill Saber and faced the group of five monsters. "Let's take out these guys first…"

Astro Red leapt towards the lobster creature while powering up his weapon. "Saber Slash!" he shouted as the energized Drill Saber cut through his opponent.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted as he leapt forward, spearing his staff against the toad monster.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted while firing rings of pink energy that exploded against the moth creature.

"Astro Tomahawk!" Astro Blue yelled while spinning forward and slashing his weapon across the drill monster.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted, firing lances of yellow energy that exploded against the bee creature.

Explosions ripped through the five gene-beasts as they fell backwards and vanished in puffs of light and smoke. As soon as they vanished, they reappeared, materializing out of thin air.

"Damn," Astro Red said as he fell back into a defensive stance with the others.

The ground started to shake as the giant centipede monster continued to crash through the streets.

Astro Pink shook her head with concern. "We can't let him run loose…"

Astro Red held his right wrist across his chest. "Battleizer!" The Battleizer brace appeared in a flash of crimson light. "Delta Mega, Install!"

Space started to fold in low orbit around the planet as the triangular Delta Mega slowly took shape, yellow energy flashing across its hull as it finished the hyperspace fold maneuver.

The Delta Mega angled towards the surface and fired its boosters, throttling through the heated atmosphere as fiery energy resisted against the hull.

The craft entered the planet's lower atmosphere and rolled to starboard, angling towards the centipede monster while firing its pulse cannons. High-speed lances of yellow energy exploded against the monster's organic shell armoring.

The Delta Mega landed on the streets and assumed its warrior mode while snapping into a battle-ready stance.

On the rooftop below, the Rangers split up and slammed through the group of creatures. They didn't notice as the air around the Delta Mega seemed to distort at the cause of an unseen source.

The drill creature bashed Astro Red to the ground and placed its foot on the Ranger's chest. Astro Red looked from the corner of his visor to see that the Delta Mega wasn't moving. He lifted his Battleizer to his mouth, ignoring the foot continuing to press down against his ribs.

"Delta Mega…gattling cannons…"

Nothing.

"Delta Mega…come on…" Astro Red said with frustration.

The zord placed its feet together and ignited its thrusters, blasting back into space against its orders.

The centipede monster laughed at the zord's departure and teleported away in a flash of light. The small group of gene-beasts disappeared in puffs of light.

The Rangers regrouped on the roof.

"What just happened?" Astro Blue asked.

* * *

Darkonda cackled as he watched the Rangers through the Dark Fortress's viewscreen. "This is getting good…"

"How did you do it?" Astronema asked.

"I took the liberty of modifying a few of your fortress's systems," Darkonda said. "Simple hacking work, but enough to scramble the Delta Mega."

* * *

The Delta Mega flew over the city streets while firing its pulse cannons at random, ripping through buildings and tearing through concrete. Citizens ran in panic below as fiery chunks of debris crashed downward.

The rangers regrouped on the Megaship bridge to find out what was wrong with the Delta Mega. They huddled around the port engineering station as Ashley manipulated the controls.

"Definitely outside interference," she said. "I can't pinpoint the source…"

"Can you shut the zord down?" Tommy asked. "Override whatever has control of it?"

"No," she said. "And that's just the problem…the interference isn't bending control of the Delta Mega, it's scrambling control."

"So in other words," Justin said. "The thing is going berserker."

* * *

The Delta Megaship cast a large shadow over the city below as it streaked through the air. The ship set down and configured to zord mode while arming its gattling cannons.

Delta Mega brought its arms along a wide arc while blasting the streets below with lances of yellow energy. The zord's cannons thundered like a chorus of chainsaws while reigning destruction upon the city.

Tommy ran across a walkway of concrete that extending through the towering skyscrapers as he approached the out-of-control zord. He activated his Battleizer.

"Delta Mega," he said into the brace. "Stand down."

The zord continued to sweep its arms across the city while launching volleys of gattling blasts. The blasts superheated the air and ripped through concrete and steel.

"Delta Mega!" Tommy shouted again.

The zord turned to face Tommy and aimed its gattling cannon forward.

"Stupid zord…" Tommy said under his breath as he leapt off the walkway seconds before the Delta Mega shattered it to pieces with its blasters.

Tommy activated his morpher and transformed into his armor while flipping and landing on the ground below him.

The other four Rangers ran to Astro Red's side.

"No luck again, huh?" Astro Blue said.

"One way or another," Astro Red said to his teammates, "we have to stop it…"

He activated his communicator. "Astro Megazord online!"

The Megaship launched from its landing pad and blasted across the sky while opening and transforming its configuration to zord mode. The Rangers entered the shuttle cockpit as the Megazord slammed onto the streets near the Delta Mega.

"Astro Megazord…Galaxy Mega!" they shouted from the cockpit.

The Delta Mega turned its head to face the large target and moved forward while swinging its fists like giant clubs. The blows sparked against the Astro Megazord's armor on impact, forcing the robo backwards.

The Galaxy Mega blocked a punch and returned with a blow of its own, slamming its right fist against the Delta Mega's chest.

"Tommy," Astro Black said as the Megazord dodged a blow. "I may have an idea…"

"Let's hear it," Astro Red said as the Galaxy Mega slammed a backfist across the other zord.

"Since the Delta Mega's transceivers are being scrambled, their frequencies are constantly rotating…modulating…" Astro Black said. "Maybe if we modulated your Battleizer, we could get through to the Delta Mega."

Astro Red looked over his shoulder to Astro Yellow. "Ashley…"

"It might work," she said as her fingers danced across the control panel in front of her. "I have a modulation sequence programmed. Try it now…"

Astro Red rose his brace. "Delta Mega, stand down…"

The Delta Mega slowly lowered its gattling arms. The Rangers all breathed sighs of relief, but their moment of peace was short lived. The zord raised its gattling cannon again and opened fire. Lances of yellow energy exploded against the Megazord's armor and forced it backwards.

"What went wrong?" Astro Red asked.

"The command code went through," Astro Yellow said, "but the zord's systems aren't stable enough to accept the code long term."

"Meaning?" Astro Red asked.

"We need a stronger command code," Astro Yellow said. "Something that will let us keep the Delta Mega under control long enough to undo the damage that's been done."

The Delta Mega fired again, its blasts exploding into showers of sparks against the Galaxy Mega.

"What kind of command code?" Astro Red asked.

"I'm looking," Astro Yellow said as the cockpit rattled from another powerful impact. "Got it…"

Astro Red's forward control panel flipped over, revealing a slot to place his Battleizer.

"What is this?" Astro Red asked.

"I found a fusion program," Astro Yellow said. "The two Megazords were designed to combine."

"Excellent," Astro Blue said from his station.

Astro Red nodded as he removed his brace and placed it in the forward console. "Let's hope this works…"

Lines of energy traced through the brace and into the control panel as the Galaxy Mega hummed with power.

"Astro DeltaMegazord, online!" Astro Red commanded as he activated the 'one' key on the brace.

A line of code symbolized by a stream of golden energy poured from the Galaxy Mega's chest array and into the Delta Mega. The code started to stabilize the Delta Mega's systems as the black-armored zord reverberated.

* * *

Astronema looked over her shoulder to glare at Darkonda. "What are they doing?"

Darkonda shook his head, a devilish grin still spread across his face. "Not to worry…the Rangers are in over their heads this time."

Darkonda heard a soft metallic laugh come from his side. He looked to see Eclipter staring ahead at the viewscreen.

"Apparently not," the android said.

They watched as the Megaship and Delta Mega flew side by side while breaking free of the planet's atmosphere. Once in open space, the two ships began to reconfigure.

* * *

The Delta Mega separated and formed over the Galaxy Mega, locking in place like a bulky suit of armor. The two zords fused together to form the Astro DeltaMegazord.

The zord blasted back through the atmosphere and landed in Sudabar Prime's capital to face off with the centipede monster.

The centipede turned and fired optic blasts that exploded against the zord's hull. The Astro DeltaMegazord walked through the explosions, its armor absorbing most of the impact.

"Tommy," Astro Yellow said. "The energy signatures on this creep…they match the revived gene-beasts we fought earlier. They must have been holograms of some kind."

"Nice trick," Astro Red said sarcastically. "Let's take him out of commission…gattling cannons, fire!"

The shoulder-mounted gattling cannons fired lances of energy that exploded against the monster.

"Later, bug brain," Astro Red said as he brought the finishing move online. "Delta Knuckle, engage!"

The zord's fists energized and blasted through the monster as its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Nearly five hours after the battle, the Astro DeltaMegazord remained standing in the city streets while Cy and Ashley made sure the zord's systems were back under control permanently.

Tommy sat in his dimly-lit corridor, a steel panel covering the viewport since the ship was in zord mode. He was looking over a data pad when a voice spoke to him from the dark corner.

"Interesting reading material?" the voice asked. It was the Dark Man.

Tommy glanced up, hardly ever surprised at his presence anymore. "Possibly…why are you here this time?"

"The Rigel Coalition asked for your help in their liberation campaign. You turned them down. This was a mistake," the Dark Man said.

"How so?" Tommy asked as he set the data pad down.

"A darkness is growing in the Rigel Expanse," the Dark Man said. "Your presence is crucial."

Tommy shook his head. "It could take more than a month…and that's only if everything went according to plan."

"It hardly ever does."

"Tell me about it," Tommy said. "What more can you tell me?"

"Only that this evil is potentially more powerful than Sauron," the Dark Man said. "Only that you must be there…"

"And what if I'm not?" Tommy asked.

"Then the galaxy will be ripped apart, and you and your friends will die in the resulting chaos," the Dark Man said.

* * *

Tommy found himself walking down the inn's upper hallway a few hours after his meeting with the Dark Man. Justin and Chris were by his side.

"Man," Justin said, "Cy is going to flip."

Tommy nodded. "I know, but this is something we have to do…he'll understand."

Justin looked to Chris and they both raised their eyebrows at each other with disbelief.

Tommy stopped in front of a door off to their left and knocked. The door opened and the trio walked in to find Macus sitting behind his desk.

"Tommy," Macus said. "This is unexpected…"

Tommy nodded as he, Justin, and Chris took their seats. Tommy slid a data pad across the desk towards Macus.

"We're going to help you take back the Expanse," Tommy said. "That's a list of the ships Trey can spare. He's sending one of his admirals, a Fray'loth named Trefli'ah."

Macus nodded in recognition of the name. "I've heard of him. His people served alongside the Kerovians during the Kyrana Wars."

Tommy nodded, making a mental note to ask Cy about the Kyrana Wars.

"We're rendezvousing with Trey's battle group at Elan," Tommy said. "That system is neutral, but we could assemble a battle group there, formulate a strategy, and head into the Expanse."

Macus nodded, still slightly taken aback by Tommy's change of heart. "I can not thank you enough. You have made a friend today, Ranger…"

The two stood and clasped hands.

* * *

"Training…" Justin mumbled under his breath as he walked down the Megaship's corridor alongside Chris. "It's Christmas Day and we're going to spend it training…"

The ship was blasting through hyperspace en route to Elan.

"This is hard on all of us," Chris said. "But we still have a job to do, ya know?"

Justin sighed as he approached the simudeck doors. The doors slid open, and the two rangers stepped inside as their mouths opened in shock.

The simudeck was programmed to resemble a well-furnished log cabin with a snowy window outside. An assembly of couches and plush chairs sat around a fire place, casting illumination around their faces. The room was decorated with tinsel and various pine arrangements, along with other trademarks of the holiday season.

Tommy walked out from the side of the "cabin" with two wine glasses in hand.

"Here's your party, guys," he said with a smile as he handed them both a glass.

Ashley, Kat, and Cy were in the room as well. Cy looked slightly uncomfortable, but the two girls were nearly glowing.

"You are full of surprises, boss," Justin said.

Chris looked at the red wine in his glass. "You know we're not 21 yet, right?"

Tommy shrugged. "If you're old enough to fight for the fate of the galaxy, you're old enough to drink."

Justin laughed as he took a sip.

"Now," Tommy said. "I suggest we all go back, get our presents, change out of these uniforms and meet back here in 15."

"Yes sir," Justin said as he ran out.

Ashley smiled as she walked over to Tommy and laced her hand through his arm. "Was this really your idea?"

Tommy blushed slightly. "Kat helped…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "You impress me sometimes, Tommy Oliver. You impress me."

* * *

The six teammates sat around the fireplace fifteen minutes later and talked while drinking wine and enjoying a few snacks they cooked up in the synthatron.

They watched intently as Cy had his first experience with a gingerbread cookie. He held up the cookie with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't understand why it's shaped like a person," he said as he looked to Kat and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that strange?"

She laughed as she placed a hand on his arm. "It's tradition…"

After poking fun at Cy a while longer in good humor, they exchanged a few gifts for each other. Ashley tore open a box wrapped in blue and black. It was from Justin.

She pulled out a small cube-shaped object and raised an eyebrow as she held it up. "What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"A holographic camera," Justin said. "I picked it up on Setiacu."

Ashley's face lit up. "Excellent…"

The group of six started to splinter off slightly after exchanging a few Christmas stories, and they gave a few of their more private gifts.

Justin led Kat to a corner of the cabin and pulled out a small velvet shaped box. "I got this for you on Setiacu…just didn't want to give it to you in front of an audience, ya know?"

Kat's face turned slightly red as she reached out and took the box. She opened it slightly to reveal a beautifully crafted gem almost as big as the palm of her hand. The gem contained dozens of bouncing lights inside that changed color and speed as they streaked across the inside of the gem.

"The guy that sold it to me called it a True Stone," Justin said as he leaned in close to her, and they looked at the stone together. "It's supposed to have some kind of soothing ability to it when you use it with another person…it's supposed to alleviate all your fears…"

Justin placed his hand on the stone, and the two friends watched the lights bounce back and forth. Their emotions began to dance together just as the lights within the stone. They looked deeply into each others' eyes and smiled. No words were necessary.

Cy's heart sank as he watched the two from a distance. He had Kat's gift in hand, one he had made himself. It was a musical holo-cube that displayed images of various landscapes along with its songs.

Cy watched Justin and Kat smile as they held the True Stone. Cy placed the holo-cube back in his pocket while turning and walking away. His head hung low all the way back to his quarters.

* * *

Ashley sat in her quarters getting ready to turn in for the night when her door chimed.

"Come in," she said as the doors opened and Tommy stepped forward.

"Hey," he said. "I, uh, have something I wanted to give you…just didn't want to in front of everyone …"

Ashley smiled as she walked over to Tommy. "What is it?"

Tommy reached in his pocket and pulled out a small purple leather case. He opened the case to reveal a triangular necklace of gold with an orange gem in the center. Various markings were around the necklace that she didn't recognize.

"It's a good luck charm…literally," Tommy said. "I etched a spell into it that's supposed to bring good fortune and protect its wearer."

"Thank you," she said as she reached out and placed her hand along his.

Tommy's face turned slightly red. "It's the least I can do," Tommy said. "You've been…I mean, I really…"

Ashley placed a finger gently onto his lip to quiet him as she leaned forward.

"You don't have to say anything…" she whispered.

Tommy ran his hand along the side of her face and pulled her close. They kissed while falling into each others' embrace.

**To be continued…**


	10. Rigel Campaign: Part One

**Rigel Campaign: Part One**

"_The Rigel Expanse was ripe with grief and tragedy, _

_but not even the natives suspected the dark forces brewing within."_

_\- Malthus Zeon, 2104_

"_The Rigel Expanse:_

_History and Myth"_

* * *

The Takian outpost served as the main entry point into the vast Rigel Expanse. The heavily-armored and heavily-shielded outpost was embedded in a large asteroid caught in orbit around the system's primary star. The base itself was equipped with multi-layered deflector shields, twelve missile tubes, and a full array of plasma cannons.

Two fighter wings patrolled the outpost. One wing belonging to the rock-like Sedementarians, and the other belonging to an insectoid race called the Vingian. The Sedementarian _Gok_-class fighters had curved bows and pincers at the ends of their aft tails. The Vingian _Xindi_-class fighters were long and slender like daggers.

The Takian occupation force's leader stood at the base's forward viewport. He stood boldly while staring into space, watching the fighter wings fly by on patrol. He was a Sedementarian, and his people had hated the Rigel Expanse for centuries.

To stand at the entryway to the expanse, being given the power to drive off the infidels by Sauron, gave the Sedementarians a great deal of pride and joy.

His expression went from pride to concern as he saw a small group of flashes in the distance, which signified incoming ships.

"What are the infidels up to this time?" he asked himself as alarms stared blaring throughout the compound.

* * *

A Triforian capital ship entered the outskirts of the system and headed straight towards the outpost. The gold-and-black armored vessel was a _Balyana_-class Heavy Cruiser, a long vessel brimming with weaponry.

The ship was surrounded by a Rigellion Coalition fighter squadron. Each fighter was V-shaped with a quad engine assembly. The leader of the fighter squadron was an Avian, a bird-like native to one of the many worlds in the Expanse.

The fighters rolled to starboard and ignited their thrusters, jetting towards the enemy fighters around the outpost.

"Squad, this is Lead," he said over the tactical system. "Launch torpedo barrage on my mark, then break into flights and attack."

The squadron leader waited until the enemy blips on his radar lined up with his cross hairs. "Fire!"

The torpedo barrage streamed towards the enemy fighters with streaks of white flame. The missiles exploded against their targets, scattering the enemy formation as the Coalition squadron moved forward in attack formation.

The Triforian ship closed in towards the asteroid base, and the cruiser's turbo lasers blasted lances of crimson energy that slammed against the outpost's deflector shields. The outpost's missile racks and plasma cannons opened fire on the ship, its shields straining as several explosions erupted across the hull.

A large dogfight erupted in the space around the asteroid as laser and plasma blasts lit up the black void. The Coalition fighters were clearly outnumbered.

* * *

A smile spread across the rocky face of the outpost's commander as he watched his superior forces strike back against the small attack group.

"They are foolish," he said to himself.

He watched as the fighter group broke off its attack and started falling back towards the edge of the system.

"Foolish and cowardly," he said.

His expression went from amusement to shock when he saw what happened next.

* * *

The Coalition V-Fighters throttled towards the edge of the system with the Sedementarian and Vingian craft in hot pursuit, their cannons blazing.

Space suddenly erupted as two squadrons of fighters speared into real-space, throttling past the V-Fighters and opening fire on the unsuspecting enemy. The villains were unprepared as blaster bolts and missiles tore through their ships. The incoming squadrons were similar in design to the V-Fighters, only each had three wings extending from both sides.

The V-Fighters regrouped and fired their afterburners, changing their course heading back towards the outpost.

The Triforian ship continued to pound at the base's shields while the V-Fighters made strafing runs against weapon emplacements.

Once the shields were down, Spriggan troops would enter the compound and clear away resistance. The base would belong to the Coalition.

* * *

The Astro Megaship was in the outskirts of the Rigel Expanse while the rangers monitored the first attack.

"Okay," Tommy said as he watched the outpost fall to Coalition forces. "Have attacks wings Beta and Gamma set up and deploy from Takia. Give Delta and Epsilon the green light to head in. We'll be right behind them."

Kat's fingers danced across her control panel. "Beta through Epsilon are ready."

"Good," Tommy said. "We're out…"

Cy activated a few controls on his console. "Going to Hyper-rush nine."

The Megaship blasted into hyperspace towards the Expanse.

* * *

Deep within the Expanse was a rocky planet of black clouds and red skies. Its dominant species evolved from insectoid life and were all but extinct. They lived underground in secret, unknown to even the inhabitants of the expanse. That was about to change.

A young man shrouded in black robes knelt before a large humanoid creature whose body appeared to be made mostly of insectoid legs.

"He's coming," the young man told his master. "I can feel it…"

"The dark power has grown in you," his master said. "Are you prepared?"

The young man nodded. "With each planet conquered in this Expanse we have grown more powerful. Sauron's forces still aren't aware of our presence. Nor is the Coalition."

"Excellent," the insect creature said. "Go then. With the death of the Rangers by our hands, our power will grow even stronger."

The young man, Raisik, rolled his hands into fists. "Dragon Ranger…" he said with venom in his voice.

* * *

An assault force of Sedementarian and Vingian capital ship's amassed in the red-dwarf system known as Alagron. The attack group was made up three copper-colored, _Grokgrn_-class Sedementarian battle cruisers and two smaller _Nieav_-class Vingian assault ships.

The assault group was preparing for a jump to the Takian Outpost to drive off the Coalition before they gained a significant foothold in the Expanse.

The Megaship speared into real-space along the assault group's exit vector. The rangers sat in the shuttle cockpit, with Cy back on the main bridge.

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy commanded. "Astro Megazord, online."

The shuttle shot from the port bow as the Megaship began transforming into its warrior form.

"Chris," Tommy said. "Pinpoint those ships' weak spots. Look for engines and weapons. Justin, get ready to fire with everything we've got."

The Astro Megazord finished its transformation as Tommy pushed his control sticks forward. The Megazord's back thrusters activated as the Galaxy Mega shot towards the five enemy ships.

"Fire the beam cannon," Tommy commanded.

"With pleasure," Justin said as he brought the cannon online.

The Megazord aimed its beam cannon forward and fired a massive stream of energy that cut along the five ships, causing explosions along their hulls and deflector shields.

"Their shields are weakened," Chris reported.

"They're calling for reinforcements," Kat said.

"Jam their frequencies," Tommy said.

The Galaxy Mega continued its advance and opened fire with two head-mounted vulcans that stabbed energy against the ships' hulls.

The enemy vessels returned fire with a volley of plasma discs and missiles, but the Megazord slid across space to avoid the blasts.

One of the smaller enemy ships was consumed by a ball of white hot flame as its engines overloaded and exploded.

The enemy fire intensified, and it became harder for the Megazord to dodge.

"Arm the shield," Tommy said as he watched the massive volley of enemy blasts shoot towards the ship. "Ashley, get the fold gate ready."

The Megazord activated its disc-shaped shield and used it to absorb most of the plasma discs, but some blasts managed to shoot past the shield and explode against the Megazord's armor.

Justin triggered the beam cannon again, using the second blast to focus on two ships. He held the beam against the remaining saucer ship until its forward armor melted away and its hull buckled, then he shifted the line of fire to one of the larger ships. The Sedementarian cruiser was more heavily armored and didn't sustain as much damage.

"The fold gate is online," Ashley said.

Tommy activated his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, Install!"

Rapid fire from the head vulcans ripped through the damaged saucer ship, and its hull breeched with a final massive explosion. Only the three Sedementarian ships remained when the Delta Megaship blasted into real-space from the enemy's flank.

The Delta Mega opened fire with pulse cannons while aiming towards the damaged cruiser. Lances of yellow energy stabbed through the cruiser and caused massive explosions to erupt along the hull's spine. The Galaxy Mega fired head vulcans on the damaged spine as the Delta Mega moved to its next target.

The view of the three enemy ships nearly filled the entire forward viewport as the Megazord blasted forward.

"Download, Galaxy Megazord Saber," Tommy commanded as the saber appeared in the zord's hand.

The Megazord angled its attack vector towards the ship to its aft, while the Delta Mega continued to fire destruction on the other two ships. The villains' blasts exploded against the Galaxy Mega's armor as the zord continued forward.

"Energize saber!" Tommy commanded as the zord juked to the left, and golden energy surrounded its blade.

The saber punctured through the ship's hull and sliced it open along the side as the Megazord blasted forward. Small explosions erupted throughout the enemy ship as the Galaxy Mega slashed through its hull. The Megazord blasted clear of the ship just as its systems overloaded and exploded.

"We have a problem," Chris said as the other two ships exploded on their port side. "Incoming hostiles on long range scans."

"How many?" Tommy asked.

"Two cruiser analogs," Chris said. "Six frigates, and 32 fighters."

Kat shook her head as she watched the readings. "These ships didn't get a message out. They can't have known we were here."

"It's probably just the second wave," Ashley said.

Tommy looked down to Justin. "Do our mines have enough fire power to take them out?"

"Not all of them, but some," Justin said. "I'd say about 80 percent of the fighters and four of the frigates. The rest would be damaged depending on their entry formation."

"Have Gamma Wing send a force here to clean up whatever's left," Tommy said while looking over his shoulder to Kat. He activated his Battleizer. "Deploy mines…"

The Delta Mega arced through space while deploying several large clusters of octagonal space mines. Each mine was mobile and programmed to lock on target.

Before Tommy could issue another order, a wave of dizziness suddenly struck him. He leaned over in his chair and grabbed the sides of his head while groaning in pain. It felt like white-hot ice picks were drilling into his temples. Images flashed before his mind's eye. Someone was calling to him. Someone was challenging him.

Tommy narrowed his eyes as the pain subsided. "Raisik…"

"Tommy, what is it?" Ashley asked.

"We're changing course," he said. "I know why we're here…"

* * *

Macus's Spriggan unit was deployed deeper into the Expanse from Takia. Their target was the Orgolos Observatory, a space station originally designed as a scientific observatory that was retrofitted by Sauron's occupation forces.

Macus was hiding in an air duct as a group of Vingian and Sedementarians walked by the corridor underneath him. The station was on combat alert, suspecting an attack at any moment.

Macus was dressed in dark red undergarments covered by brown leathery pads of armor. He wore throwing daggers along his arms and legs, and had a sleek black blaster attached to each hip. He narrowed his eyes as the soldiers passed by underneath. Sedementarians had slaughtered his parents when he was only a child.

_I couldn't stop them then…_he thought to himself as he un-holstered his blasters. _But I can make them pay for that now…_

Macus dropped from the air shaft, slamming his feet against the back of an insectoid soldier, dropping that Vingian to the ground, while aiming his blasters forward. He fired pulses of blue plasma energy that tore through and shattered three Sedementarians before the other soldiers returned fire.

Macus flipped backwards as red energy blasts speared towards him. He somersaulted backwards and landed behind a Vingian, snapping its neck and using it as a shield. He tossed the body aside and aimed his sidearms back at the troops, opening fire with super-heated plasma.

* * *

The Megaship was blasting through hyperspace at maximum hyper rush, heading deeper into the expanse.

Tommy was sitting in his quarters, looking over the magick book he was given on Kilwan. His door chimed, and he looked up only slightly.

"Come in," he said.

The doors slid open and Cy barged in. The Kerovian was not happy.

"I was against this campaign in the first place…now I think you've completely lost it," Cy said.

Tommy looked up from his book. "Feel free to be blunt…"

"The course we've laid in is of no significance and goes against our mission," Cy said. "It could push back the entire campaign, which means we'd be stuck here even longer."

"Cy," Tommy said calmly. "Remember what you told me before KO-35? When I showed you my locket?"

"This is different," Cy said.

"It's not," Tommy said. "I believe the reason for us being in this region of space lies deeper in this Expanse. I believe this is important to our overall mission of stopping Sauron and freeing Zordon."

"How?" Cy asked.

"Trust me, Cy," Tommy said. "We've known each other long enough now…"

The Kerovian sighed and nodded. "Alright…but I still don't like this."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't either…but it's what we have to do. Something dark is brewing in this expanse. We have to stop it before it gets out of control and we're left with something even more dangerous than Sauron to stop."

* * *

The Megaship was unexpectedly pulled from hyperspace along the edge of a small system in the Expanse. Tommy and Cy walked onto the bridge as the rangers manned their posts. A small world of ice was visible through the bottom of the viewscreen.

Chris's fingers danced across the sensor display. "Some kind of…gravitational anomaly."

"A ship?" Tommy asked.

"No," Chris said as he looked to Ashley.

She shook her head. "It definitely wasn't natural, but I can't trace the source."

The Megaship began to shudder as the alarms started to blare.

"We're being pulled towards that planet," Ashley said.

"By what?" Tommy asked.

"No idea," Ashley said.

"I'm not picking up any life signs," Chris said. "No jamming fields or anything."

"Full reverse," Tommy said.

Cy shook his head. "We'll tear the ship apart. Our engines aren't strong enough to break free."

The rangers were tossed to the deck as the lights sparked off and the ship shot towards the planet's surface, spinning out of control. A blinding light flashed through the bridge seconds before the Megaship crashed through a glacier and started skidding across the icy surface.

* * *

Tommy's vision blurred back into focus as he pushed himself up off the ground.

_Ground…? Where…?_

He looked up and found himself in the middle of a forest clearing along with the other five rangers. A dirt path extended down the clearing and led to a nearby temple that appeared almost Asian in design.

Tommy pulled himself to his feet as the others came to.

Justin shook his head as he looked around. "Should I even ask?"

The doors to the temple slid open, and a woman stood in the doorway. She was, simply put, magnificent. She wore long white-and-red, intricately designed robes that covered her slender body. Her skin was like snow, in contrast to the long, dark hair flowing down her back. Her bangs were parted to the left. She had dark brown, captivating eyes.

"I am Gozen," she said in a soft and powerful voice. "I have brought you here."

Tommy slowly took a step forward. "Why?"

"Evil," Gozen said. "Dark arts are being awakened that have not been practiced since before time."

"In the Expanse?" Ashley asked.

Gozen softly nodded as she began descending the temple stairs with such grace, it appeared as if she was floating. "The six of you must quell this evil before it rages out of control and devours the cosmos."

"Is it Raisik?" Tommy asked.

Gozen nodded. "He is a servant. A puppet and leader of a dark clan known as Jakanja. You must stop him."

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"You aren't ready to know yet," Gozen said as she started walking towards the forest. "Come…"

The rangers looked at each other with confusion before following Gozen deeper into the forest.

Justin looked around as the noises of unseen insects filled the air. "So where exactly are we?"

Gozen turned to face them as they reached a smaller clearing. "The planet of ice."

"How is that possible?" Chris asked.

"Because I made its so," she said as her eyes glanced over each of the rangers. "What I am about to teach you is an art older than time. All martial-arts techniques across the galaxy developed from this art. It is the art of Ninjetti."

"Ninjetti?" Tommy asked.

Gozen nodded softly. "Ninjetti. Inside each of you is an animal spirit. It is this spirit that empowers your mind, body, soul, and life force. This spirit is symbolic of your total being."

A faint, gold glow came from Gozen's forehead. The source appeared to be a medallion imbedded inside her head.

"By igniting your animal spirits, you will be able to draw upon The Power in new ways. This is how you will defeat the Jakanja."

Her medallion flashed and struck the rangers with a pulse of golden energy, knocking them off their feet as they dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A group of Sedementarians and Vingian soldiers manned the circular command deck of the Orgolos Observatory. A viewport wrapped around the command room, lined with red lights that flashed as alarms blared.

The Sedementarian commander snarled from the center of the room while looking over his shoulder to a Vingian. "Where are they?"

The insectoid shook its head. "They evade internal scan. Move stealth."

The commander felt the deck shake beneath his feet, more than likely from an explosion within the observatory. "Seal off the command deck!" he barked to his troops. "All soldiers, fall back to A Deck entry points! Seal off the turbolift shafts!"

A Vingian's antenna slightly perked as he turned from his rear station and looked towards the commander's back. "Commander, the-"

"No Spriggan will advance further!" the commander continued, oblivious to the Vingian's remarks.

"Commander, the-"

"We will drive them off further!" the commander continued. "We-"

"Commander!"

The commander turned to face the Vingian, and his face wrinkled with rage and concern at what he saw. A group of six Spriggan were outside the viewport in dark, lightweight life support suits. They aimed high-yield pulse cannons towards the viewport.

The commander narrowed his eyes. "I hate them…"

The Spriggan fired in unison as the viewport shattered and blew outwards. Atmosphere blew out of the command deck as half the guards were sucked into the cold vacuum of space. The Spriggan managed to swing inside the command deck and lock their gravity boots against the floor.

Emergency force-fields shimmered into place, allowing the atmosphere to settle as the Spriggan opened fire. Their blue plasma blasts ripped through the bridge crew as they collapsed to the deck.

The enemy commander took a blast through the left side of his chest as his body whipped around and dropped. He slowly pulled himself up to all fours and looked up to see a Spriggan aiming his pistol downwards.

That Spriggan removed his dark-visor helmet. It was Macus.

The commander laughed while coughing up black, granulated ichor. "Am I supposed to know you?"

"You were there," Macus said. "When my parents were killed…then when Sauron took our world…"

The commander shook his head. "I've killed many people."

Macus shot the arms out from the Sedementarian, and the soldier fell back to the ground.

"I am Macus," he said. "You'll remember me this time…for as long as you live…"

He fired a blaster bolt straight through the commander's head.

As the Spriggan moved about to secure the command deck, a dark mist suddenly started to seep through the floor plating.

"Helmets," Macus commanded his troops to place their helmets back on in case the mist was poisonous.

They heard a cold laughter come from the mist as it surrounded them. It was the last they heard before falling into darkness.

* * *

The rangers slowly pulled themselves to their feet as the golden light faded. Their clothing had changed to loose fitting body suits, each resembling a blend of Eltarian and ninja design, and each with a golden coin on the chest.

Gozen looked to Tommy, who was dressed in red with gold trimming over his chest and legs, and white down his arms. "You are the Falcon, with power of air."

Her gaze drifted to Justin, who wore black with golden trimming over his chest and legs, and dark blue down his arms. "You are the Panther, with power of earth."

Gozen looked to Chris, who wore deep blue over his chest and legs, with black running down his arms. "You are the Shark, with power of water."

Gozen tilted her head to Cy. The Kerovian wore dark crimson with gold trimming over his chest and legs, and dark gray along his arms. The coin on his chest was the symbol of a bug native to KO-35. It looked similar to a praying mantis. "You are the Jahvin, with power of shadow."

She looked to Ashley, who was dressed in gold across her chest and legs, and black down her arms. "You are the Scarab, with power of lightning."

She looked to Kat. She wore green garments with gold trimming over her chest and legs, and black down her arms. "You are the Eagle, with power of sonic."

Gozen turned her back towards the rangers and waved her hand through the air, creating a complex holographic vision. A once great city was in rubble. On top of the city was an obsidian castle bearing the symbol of a centipede-type creature.

"Jakanja has already taken the Rigel System. They are not interested in conquering, only increasing their power by destroying planet after planet. You must stop them at Rigel before they spread."

The image zoomed in on one of the castle's upper windows, then swung downward through various floors and ceilings. Macus and his troops were being held in the lower level dungeon, bound in chains.

"You must go to their aid and stop Raisik," she said as she turned back to face the rangers. "May The Power protect you…"

The forest and ground around them began to shimmer with golden light as if fading from existence.

"Wait…" Tommy said. "What-"

Before he could question her further, the six rangers suddenly appeared back in their jumpsuits on the bridge of the Megaship. Their vessel was in orbit around the ice planet below.

**To be continued…**


	11. Rigel Campaign: Part Two

**The Rigel Campaign: Part Two**

The Coalition managed to reclaim the outpost Nerata with few casualties. Nerata was in the mid-rim of the Expanse and crucial to supplying materials needed for hyperspace travel. Jakanja chose this location for their fourth attack in the Rigel system.

A creature resembling a scorpion-and-beetle hybrid stalked across the outpost, its black shell armor revealing slight patches of red, twisted muscle. A group of soldiers accompanied the creature. They were black with red stitches across their bodies. They were known as Kelzaks.

The outpost rested near the base of a volcano, the ground covered with steel armor plating and dotted with small, metal hut-like structures. The scorpion extended its tail over its head and fired venom blasts that exploded across the compound.

Troops tried to shoot the creatures down, but their conventional weapons were nearly ineffective.

The Kelzaks split up and attacked, slashing through troops with crimson blades.

The scorpion hissed as it prepared to strike again, its mandibles primed and tail raised into the air. It never got the chance.

A powerful gust of wind blew across the air, knocking the creature to the ground as it skid backward.

The creature looked up to the roof a nearby building to see a young man in red and white standing with his arms crossed. He wore the symbol of the Falcon on his chest.

"Go back to your hole, bug eyes," Tommy said.

Two blurs of motion, one black and one blue, slammed against the Kelzaks.

Chris, in blue garments with the symbol of the Shark, somersaulted through the air and slammed his fists against a Kelzak's chest. That soldier was knocked backward and crashed against a small group of soldiers. He turned to his right and extended his hand, his palm pulsing with cyan energy as a trio of water discs sprung out.

The discs became razor sharp as they hacked through a group of Kelzaks.

A lopsided grin spread across Chris's face as he watched the soldiers fall to his water attack. "Sweet…"

Chris and the other Astro Rangers, besides Tommy, weren't used to a direct link to The Power. The experience was new to them, and they couldn't help but enjoy it to a degree.

Justin stood in a fighting stance as a group of Kelzaks rushed towards him, his black uniform bearing the symbol of the Panther.

"Who wants some?" Justin asked as the Kelzaks continued their advance.

The ranger spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against a soldier's face. He followed by spinning around that Kelzak and slamming his fist against the ground, producing a small shockwave that knocked several of the soldiers off their feet.

A Kelzak leapt towards Justin's back with a sword aimed downward to strike. The blade would have driven through the ranger if not for a jagged shadow blast that exploded against the soldier and knocked it backwards.

"Whoa," Justin said as he looked back to see who had saved him from impalement.

It was Cy, his crimson garbs donned with the symbol of a Kerovian insect called the Jahvin.

"Thanks," Justin said.

"Don't mention it," Cy said as he turned and slammed a hook kick across an oncoming soldier's head.

Ashley stood ready in her golden robes as a group of Kelzaks rushed towards her. She placed her hands in front of her chest, where she wore a scarab symbol, and lightning danced between her palms.

She snapped her hand forward and hurled a lightning bolt that scorched through a soldier as energy tentacles snaked and exploded against another group of Kelzaks.

Nearby, Kat flipped forward and brought her heal crashing down against a soldier's collar bone. She wore green garments and the symbol of an Eagle.

Kat turned to her left and extended her palm, launching a jagged beam of jade-tinted sonic energy that ripped through a group of soldiers.

The monster whipped its tail around and aimed at the green-robed ranger while firing a venom blast. Kat managed to jump clear, but the blast's shockwave sent her flailing out of control.

"Kat!" Justin shouted as he leapt to her aide. Cy sprang forward as well.

Justin grabbed Kat and rolled across the ground with her in his arms as they narrowly missed another venom blast. Cy leapt towards the creature with a jump kick aimed to the head, but the monster grabbed the ranger's ankle and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Tommy somersaulted forward through the air and landed in a crouched position in front of the monster while assuming a fighting stance. The two opponents started circling around each other, probing for weaknesses.

The creature charged forward first with its claws extended to strike at Tommy's head. The ranger leapt forward with a spinning heel kick that slammed across the monster's skull. Tommy landed and snapped his left leg around in a hook kick that smashed across the creature's head a second time.

Tommy turned to face the creature as flames circled around his fist.

"Blazing Cyclone!" he shouted as he punched forward, creating a straight line whirlwind of flame that ripped through the monster.

The energy inside the creature overloaded as its body exploded.

* * *

The outpost's main command bunker was hexagonal and reinforced with several layers of armor plating. The set up inside was simple, with chairs set up around a single triangular table with a holo-projector at its center.

The six rangers sat along one triangle arm with Spriggan representatives on the other side. Fleet command officials sat at the base of the triangle.

The admiral of fleet command was a member of the feline Fray'loth race, whose homeworld was in between Edenoi and Aquitar. The Fray'loth were recruited to join the resistance by Prince Trey and were known for their political prowess and cunning.

The white-furred Admiral Trefli'ah sat forward. "There is a problem with this new proposed action, Rangers. Sauron's forces have laid hyperspace mines along the Rigel System, allowing only two entry points. We haven't gained a sufficient foothold in the Expanse to push down either of these routes."

Tommy shook his head. "I realize what you're saying is true, but the real threat to this Expanse isn't Sauron anymore. It's Jakanja."

The admiral's fur shifted backward as he gave the ranger a skeptical look. "That is irrelevant. Regardless of who possess Rigel, we must advance further before the system is to be liberated."

"Besides," one of the admiral's aids spoke up. He was Triforian. "This Jakanja hasn't proved a significant threat."

Justin shook his head. "I think the people in the infirmary might disagree with that, commander…"

Ashley nodded. "They're spreading, and we can't be everywhere to stop them."

The admiral was aghast as he looked to Cy. "Surely you can talk some sense into these Terrans. If you have half the tactical ability as your late older brother, you must realize that what they're asking is not possible…"

Cy's brother was an active commander of the Kerovian navy before KO-35 fell to Sauron and he lost his life.

Cy shook his head. "Jakanja doesn't follow conventional space-war tactics. Their presence here confirms that."

"We just need to break through Sauron's perimeter, get to Rigel, and stop Jakanja," Tommy said. "Then you can take as much time setting up an occupation force as you want."

Trefli'ah shook his head. "We can't afford to throw away ships for such an endeavor."

"You wouldn't be throwing them away," Tommy said. "I'm sure Prince Trey would agree with me."

Trefli'ah tilted his head. "What are you saying?"

Tommy looked to Kat. "Head back to the Megaship and open a channel to Trey. Tell him Trefli'ah-"

"Wait," the admiral said with a look of defeat on his face, not wanting to suffer the embarrassment of Triforian ships being stripped from his command. "What is your plan, Terran?"

"Chris," Tommy said as he looked to his friend.

Chris pulled out a small data pad and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He activated the holo-projector as an image of the circular expanse hovered above the table.

"I think there's a way we can punch through a section of the mine field and head to Rigel through the Maramarey corridor," Chris said.

"Ha," Trefli'ah said. "Now I know you are mad…even if you somehow managed to bring down a section of the mine field, the Maramarey corridor is dotted with gravimetric anomalies. No ship could make it through the corridor in one piece."

"We could do it," Chris said. "We could stage the attack from the planet Memnon, which is already under your control. The mine field is regulated by a pair of control stations: one on Rigel itself and another just outside the core. Both stations need to be taken out to collapse the mine field."

Justin nodded in agreement. "Since the Maramarey corridor is full of these anomalies, we won't have much resistance. A small flotilla will be enough to punch through their lines."

Trefli'ah hissed through his nose. "I don't even know where to begin pointing out the errors of this so-called plan. How do you purpose we navigate the gravitational anomalies? How can you possibly bring down both relay stations when the mines stand between you and the primary station?"

"Think creatively, Trefli'ah," Justin said with a sly grin.

Ashley pulled out her data pad before Trefli'ah could speak back. "A computer virus injected into the secondary station on our side of the mine field should clear our entry corridor. As for navigating through the gravitational anomalies…that's a little trickier."

Ashley activated a holographic image of the small fold gate array along the bottom of the Megaship. "This fold gate is highly experimental, and fatal to anything living. However…we think we can modify our hyperspace engines for a similar effect."

Trefli'ah tilted his head, and it was obvious he had little knowledge of complex subspace mechanics.

"The fold system itself operates on a co-axial subspace system that, in a literal sense, folds space and hyperspace for near instantaneous travel," Ashley continued. "I've been studying the co-axial drive and think we can use it as a template for a new type of hyperspace travel that would allow us to move in between space and hyperspace. Wedge through the two."

Trefli'ah shook his head. "That's ludicrous."

Cy spoke up in Ashley's defense. "It's not…scientists on KO-35 were experimenting with something similar before the invasion. The results were promising."

"While Ashley's working on engine upgrades for the flotilla," Tommy said, "the rest of the fleet can continue its push towards the Expanse's core."

Trefli'ah leaned backward with a skeptical look in his eyes. "How long would these modifications take?"

"A day with an engineering crew," Ashley said.

The Fray'loth native's fur wrinkled as he considered the rangers' proposal. "Very well…on one condition."

"And what's that?" Tommy asked.

"I will lead the flotilla," Trefli'ah said.

Tommy's first instinct was to refuse, then he remembers he had no experience commanding space battle groups.

"Fine," Tommy said. "But I'll be on your bridge alongside you."

The feline nodded, and Tommy wished he could read the fur on the alien's face.

* * *

Raisik stood on the balcony extending from his towering obsidian castle on Rigel. The make-shift palace speared from the center of the world's capital like a jagged dagger. Sauron's occupation forces lied dead below, and every life taken had added to Jakanja's strength.

A small ant-like creature clung to the side of the wall. He was nearly 6-inches tall and spoke in a high, squeaky voice.

"The Rock Heads tried to attack us again this morning," the creature said with amusement, referring to the remaining Sedementarians on the planet.

Raisik smiled. "It's amusing that Sauron thinks he can rule this galaxy through such conventional means…ships, soldiers, blasters…his legends are overrated." He turned to face the ant. "What word from Nerata, Zergain?"

The ant, Zergain, answered. "The rangers destroyed your creation. They're on their way."

Raisik turned back towards the balcony opening as a predatory grin spread across his face. "Let them come…"

His thoughts drifted back to his first encounter with the rangers in the mage praxium on Eltar…

"_Well, well," a voice said from behind Tommy and Rocky. They turned to see someone their age wearing a dark red robe standing amongst friends. "If it isn't the 'Rangers.' "_

"_Can we help you?" Rocky asked._

_The adept laughed. "My name is Raisik. Perhaps you've heard the others speak of me."_

"_Can't say we have," Tommy said._

_Raisik wrinkled his brow. "I don't like your attitude, human."_

_Tommy shook his head. "We don't want any trouble."_

_The two rangers turned to leave, but Raisik fired a sphere of arcane energy that blasted the door in front of them. "I'm not through with you yet."_

_The two rangers turned._

"_What do you want?" Tommy asked. _

"_To see what you're made of, 'Dragon Ranger,'" he said. "I hear you're the strongest Ranger ever. Even killed DaiSatan."_

"_That's right," Tommy said._

"_Don't forget the Gorma," Rocky said._

"_Don't worry," the adept said. "I'm not talking about a duel to the death. I just want to test your skill. We have places here for just that."_

_Tommy looked to Rocky. Rocky shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do."_

"_You're on," Tommy said._

* * *

_Tommy and Raisik faced off in a small area fenced off by a force-field. Rocky watched outside the field with a handful of adepts and apprentices._

_Raisik tossed Tommy a golden cylinder similar to the one he carried._

_Raisik held the cylinder and it activated, producing a blade of energy._

"_You've got to be kidding me," Tommy said as he fumbled with the device._

_Raisik laughed. "It doesn't have an on switch. You have to channel your energy through it."_

_Tommy did so and produced a blade._

_Tommy stood in a fighting stance as Raisik charged towards him._

_With two fluid motions, Tommy knocked Raisik's blade away and smacked him in the chest with the end of the handle. He then fired a Ki blast that struck Raisik hard and sent him crashing into the field._

"_Have you ever actually been in a fight before?" Tommy asked._

_Raisik glared at the teen and whispered an incantation. A sphere of arcane energy appeared in his hands, and he hurled the blast towards Tommy. Tommy effortlessly dodged the blast._

"_You're trying too hard," Tommy said._

_Raisik launched at Tommy with a flurry of punches and kicks that the ranger dodged._

"_Try by not trying," Tommy said as he backfisted Raisik in the face. _

"_Do by not doing," Tommy said as he reverse sidekicked the adept, sending him crashing against the field. "Something my sensei Kaku taught me that you should try."_

"_He sounds like a loser."_

_Rocky shook his head. "He should not have said that."_

_Tommy launched at the adept and pounded him with kicks and punches. He then gathered a sphere of energy and shouted "Kiryoku bomber!" as he slammed the sphere against the adept and sent him slamming against the field._

"_Have I proven enough yet?" Tommy asked._

_Raisik nodded, and the field disappeared._

_Tommy turned and walked away, and then he was hit in the back by an arcane blast._

_Raisik then jumpkicked Tommy to the ground._

"_Not fair!" Rocky shouted. He went to help his friend, but the other adepts held him back._

_Raisik kicked Tommy while he lay on the ground._

"_Get up Dragon Ra-"_

_He was cut off as Tommy leapt up, grabbed him by the throat, and pushed him against a column. "Don't they teach you about a thing called honor in this little school?"_

_The adept was silent._

"_Let me tell you the most important lesson you'll ever hear. Something Zordon and Kaku both told me. You've been given this power, and you have to use it responsibly. This is not a game."_

_The adept nodded. Tommy dropped him on the ground and walked off with Rocky._

"_What he said," Rocky said as he joined his leader._

* * *

Admiral Trefli'ah stood tall, while on the bridge of his battle cruiser, with his arms crossed around his back. The Fray'loth looked out his wide, narrow viewport as Tommy stood by his right side.

"Opposition will be fierce," Trefli'ah said while keeping his gaze forward. "They are not likely to let their relay station fall so easily."

Tommy nodded as he saw the rest of the flotilla fall into formation through the battle cruiser's viewport. The warship itself was a T_alvoth_-class Fray'loth Warbird.

Two gold-and-black armored Triforian cruisers formed up ahead of the Fray'loth war ship. The two cruisers, _Gizia_-class Battle Dragons, were brimmed with plasma cannons.

Two gunships fell into position in between the Triforian vessels. Each gunship was a Triforian Nova Cruiser, which had a long neck and wings swooping down from the aft section of the hull.

"We'll be ready," Tommy said.

Trefli'ah's group was leading the attack towards the relay station. Once at the station, Tommy, Chris, Ashley, and a Spriggan unit would enter and take down a section of the mine field.

The ranger looked to the crew pit off to his right. "Is the Megaship's group in position?"

"Affirmative," a creature resembling a humanoid Doberman said.

Cy, Justin, and Kat were taking the Megaship, along with a smaller vessel contingent, to divert attention away from the relay station. The two flotillas would regroup before pushing through the minefield.

"All hands," Trefli'ah said. "Battle stations…"

* * *

The Megaship throttled between subspace and real-space like a wedge on its way through the Maramarey corridor. The ship's hull seemed to fade in and out as if shifting back and forth between reality.

The decks shook violently on the Megaship's bridge as the vessel's structural integrity fields were pushed to the limits.

Justin's knuckles were turning white from clutching onto his console. Kat was besides him at her station, eyes wide looking ahead at the viewport. The lines of space were twisting and fluctuating at indescribable intervals and patterns.

Justin managed to place a hand on her shoulder to let her know it would be okay. She managed a weak smile in return.

Cy wrinkled his brow as he watched the exchange. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

_This isn't the time for jealousy_, he thought as he looked back down to his console.

The engine modifications were running smoothly, despite the fact it felt like the ship was shaking apart at the seams. An fleet engineering team was monitoring the Mega Accelerator in case any adjustments were needed. Cy didn't like having them on board, but without Ashley, he guessed he needed them.

"We're approaching the mine field," Justin reported.

Cy looked to Kat. "Order the ships to veer off to sector theta-nine of the mine field. Attack formation Hammer."

"Right," Kat said as her fingers danced across the control panel.

The Megaship speared into real-space along with the Delta Mega and a small task force: two Rigelian _Spear_-class gunships and a wing of V-Fighters. Their goal was to make the enemy think they were trying to punch through the field by force. This would hopefully divert attention away from the relay station itself.

The mines stretched as far as the eye could see, each resembling a bulky disc with several prongs extending from it. Besides the ability to detonate against any ship traveling by through real-space or hyperspace, they were armed with high-yield particle beam cannons and heavy shielding.

"The mines are coming online," Justin reported.

"Fire the Mega-lasers," Cy commanded. "Full spread. Polarize the hull plating."

The Coalition group opened fire, splintering darts of plasma and energy blasts against the mines' heavy armor. The mines rotated and locked onto the ships while arming their particle beam cannons.

"Hold on," Cy said as he grabbed the pilot's yoke in front of him.

Cy throttled the ship forward through a nose dive while rolling to port as lances of fiery particle beams stabbed from the mines. Cy brought the ship through evasive maneuvers while some of the blasts exploded against the ship's hull.

The Delta Mega corkscrewed forward while blazing its cannons. Two of the gunships fell into formation alongside the Delta Mega and opened fire on the mines with a volley of concussion torpedoes and proton missiles.

"Kat," Cy said as he flipped the Megaship to starboard to avoid a particle beam volley. "Send the package."

"Opening frequencies," she said while activating her controls.

The rangers had devised a method of interfering with the mine's frequencies. This would cause the mines to target each other, but only for a short time. The mines each had separate countermeasures, such as frequency modulation and signal disruption, that could disrupt the Megaship's attempts at control.

However, the enemy would be alerted when the mines started to turn on each other, and they would respond in force.

The Megaship's signal disrupted a few clusters of mines and caused them to go berserk. The mines targeted each other and ripped against each others' armor plating with massive volleys of particle beams and disrupters.

* * *

The relay station hung in space, bristling with armor plating and weaponry. A small fleet flew around the giant station. The enemy flotilla consisted of four Sedementarian _Grokgrn_-class battle cruisers, five Vingian _Killik_-class battle cruisers, eight Vingian _Nieav_-class assault ships, and ten narrow Sedementarian _Grokgok_-class frigate gunships. A swarm of fighters covered the flotilla.

A small unmarked freighter entered the outskirts of the system and limped towards the station on half power. The cruiser was bottle shaped with a bulky twin-engine assembly.

Two of the narrow frigates broke formation and moved forward to investigate the craft. The rest of the group held back in attack formation, suspecting a trap.

The gunships opened fire on the small craft after it denied answering hails. The ship exploded into a burst of flames, but not before shooting off an undetected volley of transporter beams towards the station.

* * *

Trefli'ah's battle group blasted from hyperspace near the relay station and immediately launched fighters. The enemy fighters launched to intercept.

Trefli'ah wrinkled his fur as he stared through his viewport at the incoming fighter craft.

"They want captors," the commander said. He looked down to the crew pit. "Dispatch fighter groups A and B to counter attack. Pattern starburst. Lure them into position of our gunships' firing range."

Tommy shook his head. "You'd be leaving us wide open…how can you be sure they want captives?"

Trefli'ah continued to look forward as the fighters broke formation to attack.

"The Vingian are commanding this fleet," he said. "The Sedementarians would attack in one swoop with full force. They lack creativity."

"Still…" Tommy started to say.

"The Vingians believe we are attacking in desperation," Trefli'ah continued. "That our plans failed. They want to learn more about our forces. More specifically…more about you and your Rangers. They plan to lure us out and disable one of our craft."

Trefli'ah pointed a clawed finger towards the viewport at the enemy formation. "Look at their positioning. What does it tell you?"

Tommy looked closely at the enemy ships. The Sedementarian ships were holding back in tight formation while the saucer-shaped Vingian craft were moving forward. He'd seen the approach used before, when monsters sent grunts forward into battle.

"The Vingian aren't really in control," Tommy said.

Trefli'ah nodded. "Division in the alliance between their two peoples." He looked down into the crew pit. "Order all cruisers to form up around our vessel. We will move forward, past their front lines and attack the Sedementarian cruisers."

* * *

A group of Vingians walked through the dimly-lit relay station corridors towards the turbolift. They were assuming battle stations in the midst of the Coalition's attack.

The turbolift doors slid open as a pair of heels suddenly slammed upside the lead insect's head. A volley of plasma fire quickly mowed down the remaining soldiers as a group of four Spriggan entered the hallway behind them.

Chris and Ashley were among the Spriggan with their blasters drawn, and Ashley held a small data pad in her hand. The pad had a diagram of the station's interior.

"This way," she said as they started to sprint down the hall.

* * *

The mines suddenly stopped blasting at each other, their countermeasures allowing the return of control.

A long and jagged Sedementarian battle cruiser entered the system along with an escort of four Vingian frigates. The enemy task force closed in on the Coalition's flank.

"We've got company," Justin reported on the Megaship's bridge.

"We were expecting them," Cy reminded as he commanded the Delta Mega to move in and attack the new arrivals.

The Delta Mega turned hard to port and shot towards the enemy group while firing darts of yellow energy. The blasts exploded against the main cruiser, pounding against its shields and rattling its hull plating.

* * *

Trefli'ah's ship flew through the front lines of Vingian saucer craft while hurling volleys of disrupter discs from its prongs. The cruisers were no match for the Fray'loth battle ship.

"Port gunners," Trefli'ah commanded. "Increase firing strength to full yield. Starboard gunners, focus fire on the frigate analogues."

"That will leave our right side open to those Vingian Cruisers," Tommy said.

"Precisely," Trefli'ah said.

Tommy watched as the Vingian saucer craft arced towards the Battle Cruiser's port side. The enemy ships opened fire with blasts aimed to cripple, not destroy.

The deck shook with each impact, and Tommy looked to Trefli'ah with concern. "We might want to fire back…"

The Vingian craft loomed closer as Trefli'ah lifted a clawed hand. "Wait."

The saucer ships continued their advance unchallenged, firing away with disrupters and plasma charges. They tightened their formation as they continued their push towards the Battle Cruiser's port side.

"Now," Trefli'ah said. "Port cannons to lowest setting. Maximum spread."

With the port cannons at their lowest setting, they blasted a rapid-fire spray of plasma. The shower of energy did little damage, but exploded against the vessel's hulls just the same. The ships were distracted by the sudden onslaught of fire and immediately shifted most of their deflector shield energy to front, not realizing how ineffective the blasts actually were.

A Triforian battle cruiser and two gunship escorts suddenly throttled towards the Vingian saucers' flank. They opened fire with lances of red-and-gold energy that tore through the Vingian ships' unprotected hulls.

The saucers exploded in fiery bursts of destructive power, creating an opening in the enemy lines that Trefli'ah's ship pushed through.

Tommy watched the Triforian ships and gunships break off and attack the enemy group, taking them off guard. Trefli'ah turned to him.

"The Vingian are not capable of countering such a maneuver," he told the ranger.

"How did you know?" Tommy asked.

"I have seen Vingian art. Listened to Vingian music," Trefli'ah said. "Know your enemies, ranger, if you expect to survive in space."

* * *

Vingian and Sedementarian soldiers manned their posts in a rectangular control room on B-deck. They were locking the station down and bringing its weapon systems online to attack the incoming Coalition fleet. They didn't notice a small spherical object roll across the metal deck until it was too late.

The object flashed a brilliant pulse of light that knocked out most of the soldiers. The others were dazed as Ashley, Chris, and the Spriggan burst into the room with guns blazing.

Ashley picked off the Vingian nearest the main control terminal with two quick shots, while Chris watched her back and blasted a Sedementarian straight through the chest.

The Spriggan moved in and fanned out, securing the area as Ashley and Chris hurried to the main control console.

"I'm accessing the main turbolift shaft," Ashley said as she pulled up a 3-D holographic schematic of the station's interior. The main shaft ran through the station's center.

Chris reviewed the station's internal sensors to review troop deployments.

"We should take this junction here," he said while stabbing his finger at the holographic map. "To C Deck, then along this stretch. Less will be in our way."

"Well," Ashley said as she downloaded the info into her data pad. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

The Sedementarian battle cruiser and its frigate escorts opened fire with torpedoes, missiles, and plasma blasts aimed for the Megaship and Delta Mega.

Cy guided the Megaship through evasive loops and turns while the firing density increased.

"Hey Cy," Justin said as he was nearly knocked to the deck. "Think it's time we left this party?"

Cy nodded, focusing his eyes on the instruments in front of him.

"Kat," he said. "Have the V-Fighters cover us while we pull back."

The squadron of V-Fighters fell back and regrouped before launching everything they had against the enemy battle cruisers and frigates. Blasts of plasma and disrupters slammed against the enemy's weapon emplacements while the Megaship, Delta Mega, and Coalition vessels blasted along their exit vectors.

"DECA," Cy said, his hand ready to throttle the ship forward into hyperspace. "Hyper-rush nine."

Before the ship's computer could respond, a trio of Vingian saucer ships speared into real-space along the Megaship's exit vector and immediately opened fire with full cannon barrages.

Plasma discs exploded against the Megaship's hull, and the enemy vessels launched a wing of fighters.

"We're boxed in," Justin said while frantically firing the ship's Mega-lasers.

The Megaship climbed and looped backward away from the newly arrived cruisers, only to be met by a small squadron of Sedementarian fighter craft. The Megaship showered the fighters with laser blasts while rolling to port, directly towards the mine field.

"Uh, Cy," Justin said as the mines grew closer in the viewscreen.

The mines opened fire with streams of particle weapons that illuminated the darkness of space.

* * *

Intruder alert sirens blared throughout the relay station as Sedementarians and Vingian soldiers rushed through the corridors in search of their prey.

Ashley and Chris crouched in the shadows of a dark corner as the soldiers ran by. The two rangers and Spriggan managed to move significantly close to the central shaft before the alarm was sounded. They still had a few more meters to go however.

Ashley looked over her data pad. "We can't just make a break for it…they could seal us in the central shaft."

"We could just break through and climb up," Chris recommended.

Ashley shook her head. "That's not a good idea either…there has to be something we could do..."

One of the Spriggan cocked his rifle. "Think faster."

"Faster…" Ashley said with a grin. She looked to Chris. "Come on. We're going for a ride…"

"It's always bad when you get that look," Chris said as he followed her.

Ashley turned around a corner and saw the backs of several Sedementarians walking down the corridor.

"Get ready," she said as she aimed her blaster.

"Actually," Chris said. "We should probably just try to sneak-"

Ashley opened fire with her blaster. Shots of plasma ripped through the backs of several soldiers. The other Sedementarians turned with their blaster rifles level and opened fire. Lances of blue energy stabbed from their blasters as the rangers and Spriggan leapt for cover.

A crossfire erupted in the corridor as the Spriggan returned fire with their own energy rifles.

Ashley grabbed the sleeve of Chris's jumpsuit and pulled him backward. "Come on…"

Chris reluctantly followed, along with a trio of Spriggan. "The central lift is that way…behind the soldiers…"

"I know," Ashley said as they started to head in the opposite direction. "That's why we're going this way…"

Chris simply shook his head and followed.

* * *

Chris thanked The Maker he wasn't claustrophobic as he followed Ashley through a tight ventilation shaft barely large enough for him and the Spriggan to squeeze through.

"Ya know," Chris said. "Remind me sometime to ask you how 'faster' made you think of this particular plan."

"Oh, we're getting to that," Ashley said as they continued to crawl.

* * *

The Megaship continued to blast forward towards the mine field as rays of particle-beam cannons illuminated the forward viewport and scorched the ship's hull.

The Sedementarian and Vingian fighters didn't break off their tight pursuit of the Megaship. As a result, particle beams speared through them with fiery explosions. A group of around a dozen mines activated their thrusters and started to shoot towards the Megaship. The mine cloud increased speed as the Megaship looped backward and fired its afterburners, streaming towards the opposite direction.

Justin looked over his sensor display. "Thos mines are still on our tail…"

"I know," Cy said calmly while staring through the viewport at the Sedementarian cruiser loomingahead.

The Megaship weaved in and out through the cruiser's firing pattern. The giant vessel hurled plasma discs at the Megaship, but Cy did his best to avoid the blasts. The cruisers' weapons were better suited for defending against capital ships.

Cy poured on the speed.

"DECA," he commanded. "Transfer auxiliary and emergency power to thrusters."

The deck shook violently as the Megaship jolted forward.

"Warning," DECA said. "Collision course."

The enemy fire intensified and filled the forward viewscreen as the Megaship shook from the impact.

"Warning," DECA chimed again. The three rangers could see the detailed groves of the cruiser as its bow filled their forward viewscreen.

"Hold on," Cy said.

Cy drove the ship downwards through a tight barrel row meters away from the ship's bow.

The mines arced their course to follow the ship downward but they weren't maneuverable enough to pull off the turn. The cloud of mines slammed against the Sedementarian cruiser, ripping its bow to shreds in a series of bright explosions.

The explosion opened a gap in the enemy formation, and Cy was quick to lead the small Coalition group through it.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "Maximum hyper-rush."

He pushed forward on his console's control levers as the Megaship blasted towards the safety of hyperspace.

* * *

Two Vingian soldiers protected the main turbolift shaft. Ashley and Chris hopped onto them from the ceiling above, tackling the soldiers to the ground. The Spriggan aimed their rifles towards the corridor and started spraying blaster fire to cover the two rangers and three Spriggan that entered the lift.

Once the lift doors shut, Ashley smashed open its control panel with her blaster's handle.

"Going up," she said as she keyed a sequence into her data pad that overloaded the turbolift systems.

The lift shot upward like a bullet, nearly knocking its passengers to the floor in the process. Metal screeched against metal as the lift blasted upward, out of control.

* * *

Tommy came to a realization during the battle surrounding the relay station: Trefli'ah's vessel wasn't just a ship. It was a fortress.

The vessel barreled ahead while firing a stunning variety of disrupters, plasma cannons, and particle beam cannons. The battle ship launched multi-phasic torpedoes into formations of enemy fighters, tearing them apart by causing ripples in space.

The ranger was glad Fray'loth was on the good guys' side.

"Starboard guns," Trefli'ah commanded, "Concentrate fire on the Vingian frigate off our bow."

Tommy looked over a hovering holo-diagram.

"A fighter wing just dropped in system," Tommy said. "Looks like they're trying for some kind of pincer movement."

"And?" Trefli'ah asked.

Tommy looked at the diagram closer. "It's a feint…" he looked down into the crew pits. "Have fighter wings three and four form up on flank. One and two, move against those incoming fighters."

Trefli'ah flashed a toothy grin of approval.

* * *

The relay station's central command room was circular and lined with holographic displays and control panels. The central turbolift shaft protruded from the center of the room. The shaft started to screech as the Sedementarian and Vingian soldiers turned their attention to it.

They reached for their blasters in alarm as the lift doors opened and blue lances of blaster fire erupted out, striking most of the soldiers down in the first sweep.

A Spriggan rolled across the deck and rose to his knees while aiming his rifle forward towards a trio of Sedementarians. He opened fire with a volley of shots that ripped through the soldiers with cold precision.

Ashley ducked and leapt to her side while extending her metallic blaster forward and firing a lance of red energy through a Vingian head.

Chris dropped to his knees and opened fire on the doorway controls to the room, locking them in so no more soldiers could enter.

The smoke cleared as the Spriggan secured the room. Ashley and Chris ran to the main station.

"Okay," she said as she downloaded the virus program from her data pad. "This should do the trick…"

Her fingers danced across her data pad as she fed the virus string into the stations' systems. She guided the virus around twists and turns of code, helping it creep past firewalls and spread like a cancer.

"It's working," she said.

Alarms suddenly started to blare throughout the control room as slabs of armor slid along the walls and slid across the turbolift shaft. The air vents opened, and a hissing noise filled the chamber as gases started to leak in.

"Not good," Chris said while holding his scanner. "It's some kind of poison gas. We're locked in."

Ashley looked to the three Spriggan with concern. She saw no fear through their military hardness.

"Okay," Ashley said. "You and I will morph. I'll hold them in a digital pocket dimension using my icon."

They opened their Digi-morphers and input code 3-3-5-enter as their armor shimmered to life around them.

"Hold still," Astro Yellow said while looking to the Spriggan. She activated her helmet icon and sucked them into a digital pocket dimension where they'd be safe from the toxic gas. "I won't be able to hold them for long. We need out of here…

"Astro Snipers," Astro Yellow said to Astro Black as they pulled out their sidearms.

The Rangers blasted lances of blue energy at the lift's armor. The blasts reflected back at the Rangers and sparked against their chests.

"Blast," Astro Yellow said.

Astro Black activated his helmet icon.

"Satellite scan," he said. His helmet and visor scanned the room and armor plates for any weak points or escape routes.

Astro Yellow noticed steam rising from her armor while Astro Black surveyed the room.

"Chris…" she said. "That gas is eating through our armor!"

Astro Black looked down at his hands and noticed steam rising from his gloves. The surrounding control consoles started to crack and sizzle as the gas ate through them as well.

That was the least of their problems. Astro Yellow noticed a small side effect of the virus she inserted into the main computer. The relay station was about to explode.

* * *

"Admiral," one of Trefli'ah's techs called from the crew pit. "Strange energy fluctuations from the relay station."

Trefli'ah wrinkled his fur with annoyance. "A better explanation is needed, crewman."

Tommy shook his head as he looked at one of the holo readings above the forward viewport. "The station is going to explode…"

_Ashley…_

* * *

"Satellite Search," Astro Black commanded as his visor flashed him warning because of the corrosive gas. His eyes darted across the room while frantically searching for a way out.

He pointed off to his right. "Over there…a weak point in the armor plating…"

"Good," Astro Yellow said as they started to combine their weapons with their Astro Snipers to form more powerful sidearms. "I can't sustain this pocket dimension for the Spriggan much longer."

The two Rangers aimed and fired blasts of black and yellow energy that shot through an unseen seam in the reflective armor plating. The plating shattered as the circuitry behind it exploded.

"There's still gas leaking on the other side," Astro Black said.

The deck plating started to shake, as if reminding the Rangers about the core overload in progress.

"Then we better hurry," Astro Yellow said.

* * *

The deck plating shook from another blast to Trefli'ah's ship. Tommy stood firm.

"Send a gunship and V-Fighter escort to punch through their defense screen bearing 3-8-mark-1," he said, directing the fighters towards the station's main docking ring.

He knew Ashley and Chris would find a way out before the station exploded. They had to. Tommy held onto his hope even while watching a series of explosions erupt around the relay station.

* * *

Astro Black and Astro Yellow ran through a long stretching corridor as the sound of screeching metal followed them. Their armor sizzled from the corrosive gases as the air started to super heat around them. Deck plates trembled as a series of explosions started booming from behind them.

"Just up ahead," Astro Black said.

They approached a large metallic door and opened fire with their weapon/sniper combos. Their blasts tore open the doors and led into a small docking area.

The Rangers quickly entered a small freighter while a geyser of flame erupted into the docking port. Astro Black and Astro Yellow fell to the deck plating, their armor shimmering offline before they could reach the cockpit.

* * *

Tommy's heart sank as he watched the relay station go up in flames.

"No…" he said quietly as he rolled his hands up into fists. "Not her too…"

"Admiral," one of the sensor officers called. "The Vingian and Sedementarians are falling back."

Trefli'ah nodded. "Navigation, move ahead to our rendezvous point."

"No," Tommy said as he glared at Trefli'ah. "They may have gotten out. We can't be sure-"

Other Spriggan units had reached escape pods in time. Surely Ashley and Chris had. He wouldn't allow himself to believe otherwise. He couldn't.

"Sir!" a different sensor officer said from the crew pit. "A small Vingian freighter just emerged from the wreckage. It's emitting a friendly signal. Heavily damaged."

"Life signs?" Tommy asked.

"Two human, three Rigelian," the officer said. "All faint."

"Send a flight to escort them in," Tommy said. "Have a medical team standing by."

The officer looked to Trefli'ah.

"Do it," Trefli'ah said.

* * *

Ashley slowly stirred as her eyes opened. She was on a bio bed on the Fray'loth cruiser's medical deck. Tommy was standing over her, fiercely gripping her hand. She smiled weakly at him.

"Hey," she said.

He squeezed her hand. "Hi."

"How did we…" she started to ask, but her voice trailed off.

"The Spriggan were released from your pocket dimension when your armor powered down," Tommy said. "They piloted the freighter away while the docking port literally crumbled around them."

"Is Chris okay?" she asked.

Tommy nodded. "You two will both be fine. There's a medic here called a…a Thrycie. Their bodies naturally secrete chemicals like those Tensian spores. Only better."

She nodded. "Good."

Tommy leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest…"

He turned and walked away, leaving Ashley's mind a cloud of confusion.

The two rangers had kissed during their Christmas gathering on board the Megaship. Things turned odd for the two of them almost immediately after. At first she told herself it was just because of the mission. The Rigel Campaign. But Ashley knew better.

_He's been avoiding me…he's scared…_she turned to her side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Raisik stood on the balcony of his obsidian castle and looked up into space, a glimmer of predatory delight shining in his eye.

"He's here," Raisik said.

The small ant creature Zergain clung to a nearby wall.

"Allow me to test out my prototype battle armor," Zergain said. "To distract the others while you kill Tommy."

"No," Raisik said as he shook his head. "I have something better in mind…"

* * *

The Coalition battle groups entered Rigel's orbit and immediately launched drop ships and troop transports.

Tommy and the five other rangers were in a small stealth shuttle pod descending towards the main continent.

Cy manned the pod's forward helm station while Chris sat behind him at navigation. The rest were in rows behind the two.

Justin shook his head as he shifted his shoulders. "This thing makes the ZeoMegazord cockpit look spacious."

"We're almost there," Tommy said. He could see the dark spiraling castle in the distance.

The shuttle pod set down on a mountainous pile of rubble that used to be a tall, magnificent city. The five rangers disembarked and looked around for any signs of immediate danger.

"Alright," Tommy said. "Remember the plan. We sneak in using the Rigelian's underground network of chambers. We free Macus, then we take out Raisik."

Kat's communicator blinked. She flipped the device open. "Go head."

"This is Spriggan group beta. We have a situation…"

* * *

The slave pen outside the main city held hundreds of captives, both Rigelian, Sedementarian, and Vingian. The pen was in an artificially created crater spanning several miles.

A dark creature stood in the center of the pen along with a group of Kelzaks. The monster resembled a humanoid mass of twisted organic wires coated with dark slime. He wore red-trimmed dark silver armor over his body. His helmet was demonic and horned.

The six rangers crouched at the edge of the crater along with the Spriggan unit.

"There are hundreds of them," the Spriggan commander beside Tommy said. "They're to be executed immediately."

Tommy wrinkled his brow. "We'll have to split up then…"

He looked to his teammates. "Cy, Chris, Kat…you stay here with the Spriggan. You're better suited for stealth. Take them by surprise. Justin and Ashley…you're with me. We're heading towards Jakanja's castle."

* * *

The pen's execution chamber was in the crater's center. A dozen slaves entered the chamber and walked down a wedge-shaped corridor to the center room. Inside was a group of Kelzaks armed with various bladed weapons. If the creatures had mouths, they would have smiled with delight.

A Sedementarian tried to break away from the group and charged towards the Kelzaks, but a blade entered his back, cutting through his vital organs.

"Now, now," the assailant said tauntingly as he leaned towards the back of the slave's head. "No rough play is allowed in the execution chamber."

The assailant removed his blade. He was dressed in brightly colored armor and garments that flowed across his body as if alive. His blade was slender and sparkling except where stained by the fallen slave's blade. He appeared human with short fiery red hair, but his eyes were solid green.

His name was Satora'kura.

He removed his blade from the rock-fleshed slave and let him slide to the ground.

"Now please," he said with a grin while looking across the group of slaves. "Let's do our best to be civil, shall we?"

The Kelzaks readied their blades.

* * *

A cloud covered the slave pen outside as a gentle rain fall started to spread across the crater like a blanket. The Kelzaks seemed unaffected by the water. That was until several drops took razor-sharp qualities and started randomly ripping through them.

Chris was crouched behind a rock in his blue Ninjetti uniform with his eyes closed tightly as he concentrated on manipulated the falling water.

* * *

Satora'kura casually swung his blade over his shoulder while pacing back and forth across the lines of slaves.

"Well, I'm afraid your time is up. It has been fun, and I wish you all the best," he said mockingly as he nodded at the Kelzaks.

The soldiers raised their blades.

Before the Kelzaks could strike, a shadow passed along the ground, sucking the soldiers inside like a void.

Satora'kura wrinkled his brow with concern while taking a step backwards. "I detest when these things happen."

A shadow passed along the wall behind Satora'kura. Cy leapt from the shadow while in his crimson Ninjetti uniform and double side kicked the villain in the back. Satora'kura fell face first and skid across the ground.

The villain rolled to a crouched position and swung his blade around towards Cy's mid-section. Cy hopped backward, letting the blade pass through midair before kicking the weapon from the villain's hand.

* * *

Tommy, Justin, and Ashley crept through an underground corridor on their way towards the Jakanja castle. The passage was dimly lit by a strange glowing moss that coated the walls. They were dressed in their jumpsuits still, not wanting to alert Jakanja through their presence in The Power.

Tommy led them forward while each held their portable scanners.

"It shouldn't be too much farther," Tommy said.

"How can you tell?" Ashley asked. "I can't read anything through this…moss stuff."

"Trust me," Tommy said.

The corridor suddenly started to quake, and the rangers were almost thrown to the ground.

"What the hell's going on?" Justin asked as his scanner dropped to the ground.

The corridor started to rumble even more intensely. They looked back to see a rushing destructive wave of dark water crashing towards them.

* * *

A shadow blast exploded against Satora'kura's chest and sent him crashing outside the main complex, skidding across the gravel floor. He slowly rose to his knees and looked up to find bodies of dead Kelzaks scattered across the ground.

Cy, Kat, and Chris surrounded the villain.

"My, my," Satora'kura said with a twisted grin as he rose to his feet. "I was hoping to run into you…"

"Careful what you wish for," Chris said as he slammed his fist to the ground.

The blue-robed ranger produced a geyser that erupted from the ground and knocked the villain backwards. The creature flipped through midair and landed on his feet while unsheathing his blade.

"Please continue," he said tauntingly. The rangers charged forward.

Chris moved in first as the villain swung towards the ranger's head. Chris grabbed Satora'kura by the wrist and stepped inward while slamming a hook punch across the villain's face. The ranger followed by spinning forward and slamming a reverse sidekick against the creature's chest.

Satora'kura spun along with the blow to soften its impact and slammed the handle of his blade against Chris's temple. The blue-robed ranger fell backwards.

Satora'kura leapt into the air and angled his descent so his blade was pointed down towards Chris's chest.

Cy quickly sprang through the air and slammed a flying sidekick against the villain. Ranger and Jakanja slammed against the ground and rolled around, kicking up dust while each struggled to gain the upper hand.

The crimson-robed ranger rolled backwards while grabbing onto the villain's shoulders. The ranger placed his feet against the villain's chest and rolled backward while kicking off.

Satora'kura flew backwards and slammed against the ground. The villain slowly rose to his feet and looked up to see Kat charging towards him.

The green-robed ranger struck with a spinning palm heel blow that crashed across the villain's jaw. She followed with a reverse crescent kick that slammed against his collar bone and forced him to the ground.

* * *

Raisik narrowed his eyes while standing on his balcony, a viewscreen of fire showing him the rangers' battle with Satora'kura.

He looked to the ant Zergain. "Send another contingent of Kelzaks to support my foolish classmate Satora'kura."

Zergain looked to his master with concern. "You only have one contingent left. The other hatchlings haven't matured to-"

"Send them," Raisik said while glaring at his henchman. "Lest you feel the sting of my boot squashing you like a bug."

A voice came from behind them. "Now who talks like that, really?"

Raisik turned, and his glare turned ice-cold. "Tommy…"

Tommy was standing alongside Ashley and Justin. Their robes and hair were drenched.

"Glad to see your powers of observation are as keen as ever," Tommy said.

Raisik flashed Tommy a blood-thirsty grin. "I'm going to look forward to this…"

The villain snapped his fingers, and a group of red Kelzaks dropped to the ground. They were Raisik's "royal guard."

Tommy looked to his two teammates. "Go find Macus and the others. I'll handle this clown."

"Be careful," Justin said.

"Give him hell," Ashley said as she and Justin ran off.

Raisik tilted his head as he assumed a rough fighting stance. "She's certainly more spunky than that pink twit you used to hang out with."

"Glad you approve," Tommy said as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Crush him," Raisik said. The Kelzaks charged forward at his command.

Tommy spun forward with a reverse hook kick that slammed across a soldier's head. He followed by round kicking another Kelzak in the gut, then he slammed a knife-hand chop against the soldier's back.

Raisik wrinkled his brow with anger as he watched Tommy dispatch the red-tinted soldiers with precision and strength that came only with nearly five years of experience.

Tommy reached around the last soldier's neck from behind and snapped its spine in two, letting the creature drop to the floor.

"No more bugs to hide behind," Tommy said as he snapped into a defensive stance. "It's just you and me.

Raisik snarled at the ranger. "Fine by me, Dragon Ranger."

The villain launched his fist forward while hurling a bolt of violet arcane energy.

Tommy extended his hand to erect a fiery wind barrier. The arcane blast slammed against the barrier with enough force to slam the ranger backward and send him crashing through a wall.

Tommy went skidding across his back for several feet before rolling backward and rising to his feet. He looked up in time to see Raisik charging towards him.

Raisik leapt forward with a jump kick that Tommy blocked. The ranger countered with a jump-reverse sidekick that slammed against Raisik's ribs. The villain started to fall backward but used a back flip to regain his footing.

"I see you've been practicing," Tommy said.

"With much better teachers," Raisik said while extending his hand.

The villain launched another arcane stream that Tommy leapt to the side to avoid. The ranger extended his own fists and launched a streamline whirlwind of fire that slammed against Raisik and knocked the villain all the way back towards his balcony.

* * *

Macus was tired of waiting in the castle dungeons. The time to act was now.

The Spriggan had managed to pry his chained bindings after days of digging. They were now weapons instead of restraints.

A group of red Kelzaks walked past him on patrol. He snapped forward.

Macus whipped one of the chains around a Kelzak's neck and pulled as hard as he could, swinging the soldier and slamming it against the dungeon wall.

The Spriggan whipped the other chain around and smashed it across the second Kelzak's head.

Before the Spriggan could move forward, a wave of red Kelzaks stormed into the dungeon area. Macus held his ground.

"What are you waiting for," he said as he twirled his chains in a defensive manner. "I'll gladly meet death as long as all of you come along for the ride."

The Kelzaks started to charge forward, but a powerful quake wave split through their ranks. The soldiers stumbled towards the ground as golden lightning struck them down one-by-one.

The Spriggan looked through the smoke from the attack to see Justin and Ashley step forward.

"You can thank us later," Ashley said. "Now, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Satora'kura sprang to his feet and slammed a backfist blow across Kat's face. The green-robed ranger went crashing to the ground.

"No!" Cy shouted as he fired a jagged shadow beam that exploded against the villain and knocked him backward.

Chris leapt forward and tackled the villain back with an elbow blow.

Cy knelt down by Kat and lifted her up with his arms. Kat moaned as she rubbed the side of her head.

"I'll be okay," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

His eyes lingered on her as his heart caught in his throat. He couldn't speak. Could barely move. _How is it she has this effect on me…?_

Kat caught his stare and recognized it too well.

"Cy," she said as she gently pushed his arms away.

"Ri…right," he said as his face turned slightly red.

Chris landed an uppercut against the villain's gut, then connected a hook punch across his opponent's face. The ranger slammed his knee into Satora'kura's chest, and followed by slamming his elbow against the back of the villain's neck.

Satora'kura crumbled to the ground. He spat green-colored blood before raising to his knees. He tilted his head as if listening to an unseen voice.

"Not bad, not bad," he said with a demented smile while pulling himself to his feet. "But as much fun as this is…I suppose I should be leaving now…"

The villain vanished in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

Tommy and Raisik exchanged a flurry of kicks and punches, each sizing up their opponent while on the balcony.

"You've lost your edge," Raisik said while leaning back, letting a blow pass over him, and striking a spear-hand blow against Tommy's chest. The villain followed with a reverse hook kick across the face.

Tommy rolled with the blow and slammed a spinning bottom fist across Raisik's jaw.

"Not at all," Tommy said.

Raisik snarled as he pounced forward and tackled into Tommy, sending the two falling off the balcony. They hit the side of the steep castle and began tumbling down its slope, falling while exchanging blows.

Tommy summoned a tornado of fiery energy that enveloped the two and sent them spiraling through the air.

Raisik was strong. Stronger than Tommy thought possible.

_It's not just him…_Tommy thought. _Someone's infused Raisik with this power. Someone's been teaching him…_

Tommy dove towards Raisik and slammed both his fists against the villain's chest. He plowed Raisik into the ground, creating a shock-wave that rocked the earth beneath them.

Tommy rose off Raisik to catch his breath.

"I don't know what you've done to yourself, Raisik," Tommy said, "but it's not too late. You can still turn back."

Raisik tilted his head as if listening to an unseen voice, but he quickly dismissed it and focused back towards Tommy.

"No," he said with a glare. "There is no turning, Dragon Ranger. This is not about good and evil. This is about power, plain and simple. Power I will have."

"To what end?" Tommy asked.

"It doesn't matter," Raisik said. "Do you remember what you told me? About how this isn't a game?"

Tommy nodded.

"It is," Raisik said with a psychotic glimmer in his eye. "And I-"

He looked back towards the unseen voice before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Tommy regrouped with the Spriggan and five other rangers, each back in their jumpsuits, on top of a Rigel mountain.

"Most of the remaining Sedementarian and Vingian forces can be easily mopped up now," Macus said. "We thank you for all your help."

"So what now?" Tommy asked.

"We will fight in whatever way we can," Macus said. "As always."

"Have you considered a more active role?" Tommy asked. "One that would take you outside the expanse?"

"To what extent?" Macus asked with peaked interest.

"I've been thinking about this war with Sauron. The way it's been moving…" Tommy started to explain. "We have Trey organizing fleets and soldiers for hit-and-run attacks and sometimes even occupation forces, although rarely.

"What we could really use," Tommy said, "is an underground resistance movement. Setting up cells inside Sauron's territory on the worlds he's holding. That kind of thing."

Macus nodded. "It would be plausible. One or two troops per planet could organize local movements…"

Tommy nodded, and the group started discussing plans. Such a network would also allow for an intelligence network and "underground railroad" for refugees fleeing worlds devastated by Sauron's forces. This would theoretically free up the rangers some time to focus on their primary goal: finding Zordon.

* * *

The rangers gathered on the Megaship's bridge while still in orbit around Rigel.

"So…" Justin said. "I'm still not sure what exactly happened down there. With Raisik and that green-eyed…freak guy."

Tommy felt a nagging in the back of his mind as if The Power itself was trying to speak to him. "We've stopped them for now," Tommy said as he shook his head. "We kept him from expanding his power."

"What about that Gozen lady?" Chris asked. "It seems like she'd be a big help to us."

Tommy shook his head. "This isn't her war…"

The rangers turned their attention to the viewscreen and watched as the ship entered hyperspace.

**To be continued…**


	12. Silver Secrets

**Silver Secrets**

She ran across the barren world of black ice as fast as possible, legs pumping to carry her away from the crashed refugee ship. The middle-aged woman's pursuers were growing closer. She couldn't outrun them. She was going to die.

The woman slipped and fell face first onto the icy surface. Pain shot through her body and stung as badly as the bitter cold.

Her mind flashed back to the family and friends she'd lost when her homeworld of Sudabar fell to Sauron's forces. Spider-creatures from the Ravin'lah cluster had spread across her world like a cancer, devouring everything in its path.

The refugee convoy was supposed to carry her to the safety of the recently freed Rigel Expanse. That was until the princess of darkness arrived. Before Astronema.

Her Dark Fortress was dispatching forces to hunt down and destroy all refugee convoys. They were succeeding.

The refugee slowly lifted her head to see a Quantron's blade aimed towards her face as the enemy surrounded her. She braced herself for a finishing blow that never came.

A red-armored foot kicked the blade away and snapped against the soldier's chest. It was Astro Red and the other four Rangers.

Astro Red moved forward with a round kick against a Quantron's gut, then slammed a knife-hand chop against the back of its neck.

The Ranger snapped into a defensive stance as another wave of Quantrons rushed forward.

"Astronema's reached an all time low," he said while downloading his Drill Saber.

Astro Black ducked under a Quantron's strike while slamming an uppercut against the soldier's chest. He followed with a quick hop and slammed his elbow against the soldier's back.

"Astro Tomahawk!" Astro Blue shouted as he downloaded his small axe. "Tomahawk Hurricane!"

The Ranger spun forward in a blur of motion while slashing through several Quantrons.

Astro Pink leaned down and helped the humanoid woman to her feet.

"You'll be okay now," the Pink Ranger said while aiming her Astro Sniper forward and firing lances of blue energy at any soldier that came too close.

Astro Yellow spun forward with an axe kick that crashed against a soldier's collar bone.

The Rangers made quick work of the Quantrons before turning to their task at hand: rescuing the passengers of the crashed refugee ship.

"Cy," Astro Red said into his wrist communicator. "Try to find solid enough ground to bring the Megaship down. We have to get all these people to safety before Astronema sends reinforcements."

"I'm on my way," Cy said.

Astro Red sighed as he lowered his communicator. He looked out in the distance towards the large tube-shaped passenger ship Astronema's Velocifighters had shot down.

Astro Yellow noticed his concern and walked over to him.

"I know that look," she said. "Even through your helmet."

Astro Red nodded. "I just wish there was more we could do out here…"

The whine of the Megaship entering the atmosphere broke off any chance of them having a conversation, something they hadn't done since their first kiss.

Astro Red looked to his team. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The Dark Fortress, half its hull covered in a grid of neon green energy, spun through space.

Astronema was on the bridge of her ship while three bounty hunters kneeled before her. Each was dressed in cobbled together armor plating and various pieces of rustic equipment.

"I understand that some of the refugees from Sudabar made it to safety," she said as she walked back and forth in front of them with her eyebrow raised. "I'm sure you appreciate my concern, being that I loaned your hunter pack an entire wing of Velocifighters to ensure that such a thing would never happen…"

"Astronema," one of the bounty hunters said. "We weren't expecting the Rangers to interfere."

The other bounty hunter nodded in agreement. "They've been patrolling the Hathiac route for days, weeding out all forces loyal to Sauron in order to secure refugee passage."

Astronema looked over her right shoulder to where her android general stood.

"Eclipter…" she said.

The general fired a trio of optic blasts that slammed against the hunters' armor, knocking them back and injuring them.

Astronema leaned down and narrowed her eyes at the villains.

"I was well aware the Rangers would interfere," she said. "That's why I gave you the Velocifighters and Quantrons in the first place."

She slammed a kick upside the center bounty hunter's head and turned to walk away.

Eclipter fell into step besides her.

The princess narrowed her eyes. "We're no closer to defeating the Astros than we were at the beginning. This is inexcusable."

Eclipter kept his head down low. "Yes, princess."

Astronema tightened her grip on her staff. "I want battle records from every engagement studied. Their every move analyzed. I want a way to counteract their every attack."

"It will be done," Eclipter said.

* * *

Tommy, Cy, and Chris were in the Megaship's astrometrix lab. They had a giant hologram of the galaxy on display.

"It's senseless," Chris said. "Why go after refugee convoys?"

"Fear," Cy said while staring ahead at the holographic map.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Astronema's way of showing what happens to people who don't sign up with Sauron."

"We aren't going to be able to keep this up forever," Cy said, referring to their efforts to safeguard refugees from Sauron's latest wave of attacks.

Tommy sighed as he looked over the map. He hated to admit it, but Cy was right. Trey's resistance was continuing to build, but his forces were spread too thin. The Spriggan units had only recently begun efforts to set up a network of resistance cells within enemy territory. In the meantime Sauron was growing stronger and gaining more allies.

They were running out of time.

"Maybe we need to change our tactics," Tommy said.

"How so?" Cy asked.

"The Rigel campaign came as a big blow to Sauron," Tommy explained. "It wouldn't have happened without our being able to unite all the Coalition cells. Maybe what we need to do…is use our status as rangers to rally more support to our opposition movement. If not to contribute directly to the war effort, at least to establish some kind of…underground railroad for refugees. "

Chris nodded "Not a bad idea. We're stopping off at planets all the time for supplies anyway…"

Cy shook his head. "It wouldn't work. We can't become that high profile."

"We wouldn't necessarily have to be high profile," Tommy said. "Look, I'm not saying this plan doesn't have plenty of wrinkles to iron out…but I definitely think it's worth pursuing.

"Sauron has a significant foothold in three-fourths of the galaxy now," Tommy continued. "It's only a matter of time before he pushes past Drilax and into the Fourth Quadrant."

Chris narrowed his focus while looking towards a system in the Fourth Quadrant. "What's this Confederation?"

Chris and Tommy looked to Cy.

Cy shook his head. "They mostly keep to themselves. Humanoids and a few other species. They don't like outsiders and they _don't_ like Rangers."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"No one knows," Cy said.

"Huh," Tommy said as he looked at their sector of space. "Maybe we should go ask…"

"Bad idea," Cy said.

"We'll collect more information on them first," Tommy said. "Their territory takes up a significant part of the Fourth Quadrant. They could be a big help."

Cy reluctantly nodded. The arguments between the two teammates were still frequent, just more civilized.

"If you want information on the Confederation," Cy said. "The best place to get it would be the Temorex Colony. It's along the Prizelus route."

Tommy looked to Chris. "Plot us a course."

Chris nodded and pulled up a diagram of available star charts and hyperspace routes. "It'll be a minute or two."

* * *

Justin and Ashley crawled through one of the narrow access shafts allowing access to the ship's Megalaser systems. A few turrets were damaged from a recent skirmish with a group of pirates near Onyx.

They stopped near an access port and removed the protective paneling. Ashley had to put extra effort into removing one of the panels. It was seemingly stuck.

"Damn things…" she mumbled beneath her breath as she tossed the panel aside.

"Well when you treat it like that, what do you expect?" Justin said jokingly.

Ashley shot him a look that made him slink back and place his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Kidding. Kidding."

Ashley shook her head and turned back to the job at hand.

"Not a word," she said with frustration after a moment of silent. "He hasn't said a word to me since that night."

Justin smiled. "When he kissed you, you mean…"

She gave him the look again.

They turned back to their work.

"Ya know," Justin said after another moment. "We have been busy. In the expanse. Now out here helping these refugees."

"I know," Ashley said. "But it's different. He's avoiding me. I don't like…unresolved tension."

Justin nodded with understanding. "Maybe you should talk to Kat…"

"Why?" Ashley asked.

Justin shrugged. "She's good at this…people stuff. You know that. I'm just good for a joke or two."

Ashley smiled teasingly. "I think Kat would disagree."

It was Justin's turn to give the look.

* * *

The Temorex Colony sat on a wasteland of barren rock, muck, ice slosh, and stank. The colony itself was protected by a large dome. Inside were layers of walkways and buildings holding various taverns and shops.

The Astro Megaship docked in one of the colony's outer ports while donning the holographic disguise of a run-down cargo freighter.

The rangers landed on the surface and split into three pairs while searching for any information they could find on the nearby Confederation.

Tommy and Justin walked side-by-side through a crowd of smugglers, thieves, traders, and pirates. The rangers wore dark cloaks with hoods to cover their faces.

They walked past a tavern with broken neon lights that crackled on and off from power drain. Half the tavern's patrons appeared slouched over their tables with half-empty glasses at hand.

The drinks served cast a pungent odor that drifted out to the walkway. It reeked with a smell no less offensive than stale urine.

"Classy," Justin said quietly.

Tommy nodded. "I don't even wanna know what's in those glasses…"

The two rangers walked in and made their way over to the main bar before having a seat.

The bartender quickly approached them. He was a fat creature twice Justin and Tommy's size combined. He had no nose, giant lips, and three large eyes of solid black.

"God help us," Justin said quietly.

"What to drink," the fat man rumbled in a low booming voice.

Tommy was given a debriefing on popular drinks in this area of space.

"Tesium ales," Tommy said in a low voice as he slipped the appropriate credits from his sleeve.

The massive bartender nodded and had the two glasses sitting on the counter in a blinding display of speed. Each glass was foaming over with a light blue liquid. The liquid had a dark black twist to it.

The bartender tilted his head as he looked at the two rangers. "You're new to these parts."

Tommy nodded. "This is our first run across the Prizelus route. We're hoping to find business partners in the Confederation…"

Justin slipped a few credits onto the counter.

Their bartender grabbed the credits with a swift move of the hand.

"The Lindarix Family leads all cartels in Confederation," the bartender said. "He looks for fresh blood even now."

"What are his political connections?" Tommy asked.

"He has many," the bartender said. "Confederation space, based on the cartels."

"What of the Confederation's dislike towards outsiders?" Tommy asked.

"Outside politicians," the bartender said. "Outside explorers. Ambassadors. Travelers. Businessmen, all good."

The two rangers asked a few more questions before walking away from the bar and leaving their drinks behind.

They passed a table of arguing troll-like creatures when someone approached them from behind.

"This route is cluttered with enough scum as it is," the voice said. "You're not welcome."

Tommy and Justin turned to face the figure. It was a muscular man with a flat nose and scarred face. He was of a species the rangers didn't recognize.

"We don't want any trouble," Tommy said.

"Then leave," the man said as three of his coworkers surrounded the rangers.

"We were about to," Justin said.

"No," the man said as he pulled out a curved and jagged knife. "Leave this space…these are dangerous times for newcomers."

The other three men pulled out knifes as well.

Tommy tried his best to remain calm. "If you'll step aside, my partner and I will be-"

The man barked an order the rangers' translators couldn't pick up. The other three men pounced forward to attack.

Tommy stepped aside and grabbed one of the men's wrists. The ranger twisted his assailant's wrist while stepping inward and slamming an elbow across the alien's face. The attacker was thrown backward and crashed onto a table that shattered under his weight.

Tommy turned to face the second man and snapped out with a simple sidekick. The attacker was thrown backward into an insect being that made the movie Alien look like a kid's show.

The insect leapt onto the man and slammed him against the ground.

Justin stepped backwards while letting his attacker's knife pass over him. The assailant over extended himself, and Justin snapped forward with a round kick to the man's side. He followed through by spinning forward and sweeping the attacker's legs out from beneath him.

Justin turned to his right to face their original attacker and slammed a palm heel blow across the man's jaw. The man fell backward, crashing through the table of trolls.

A bar fight erupted, drunkards bumping into each other and turning on each other.

Tommy and Justin fought their way through the brawl and leapt through the exit. They looked down the walkway to see a speeder carrying militia members zooming their way.

"There are cops here?!" Justin said.

Tommy grabbed Justin's arm. "Let's go…"

They ran towards the edge of the catwalk and jumped off towards a lower level.

They slammed against a lower walkway and rolled across the catwalk to soften the blow. They rolled to their feet and dashed forward to lose themselves in the crowd.

The militia was luckily too concerned with quelling the bar fight than chasing the rangers.

The two rangers hid in between two small buildings to catch their breath.

They heard a clapping noise come from behind them and snapped around. They saw a young man who appeared human and looked around their age. He had short, shaggy, bleach-blonde colored hair and wore a dark cloak over a black pilot jumpsuit.

"Not bad for a couple of Terrans," the young man said with a smile. "You Earth Rangers are better than I thought."

Tommy tilted his head and kept his voice low. "I'm afraid you have us mistaken…"

"Nice try. Tommy, right? And Justin?" The man smiled and shook his head. "I never did understand Earth names."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

Before the young man could answer, a large explosion rumbled in the distance. The explosion was accompanied by panicked screams.

* * *

A bull creature was stomping through the crowd on the wide catwalk area below. He had two twisted black horns covered with green grids. The monster fired jagged bursts of green energy that exploded around the catwalk as people screamed in panic and ran for their lives.

A red-haired Ecilian girl, with golden eyes and creamy white skin, stood frozen in fear along the creature's path. The bull grinned with mindless blood-thirsty delight as he stalked towards her with his claws stretched out to attack.

Astro Black suddenly leapt onto the catwalk and jumped towards the monster while slamming his elbow against its face. The creature was taken by surprise and forced a few steps back.

All five Rangers regrouped on the catwalk and assumed fighting stances.

Astro Pink placed her hands on the Ecilian's shoulders. "You'll be okay now. Go on…"

The young girl ran off, and Astro Pink joined her team.

"Astro Snipers!" Astro Red commanded. The five Rangers drew their weapons and fired lances of blue energy that streamed towards the gene-beast.

The crystal on the monster's head flashed with a deep jade glow before the blasts sparked against its chest. Explosions tore across the creature's body, and he was forced down to his knees.

The creature moaned with anger while rising to its feet and continuing its slow, mindless advance.

"Download weapons," Astro Red commanded. The Rangers armed their weapons and leapt towards the monster one-by-one.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted while slamming the creature across its head.

"Astro Tomahawk," Astro Blue shouted while spinning forward with a horizontal strike across the monster's injured chest.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow called while firing darts of yellow energy that exploded against the creature.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink yelled while firing rings of pink energy that exploded across the monster's body.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted while spearing the monster between its red eyes.

The Rangers regrouped just as the bull countered with a jagged green energy burst. The blast exploded against the Rangers' armor.

The Rangers rolled for cover, and Astro Red rolled to his feet.

'Battleizer!" Astro Red shouted as the black brace flashed onto his right wrist. "It's time I clipped those horns."

Astro Red jumped forward through the air.

"Riser Chop!" he shouted as crimson energy flashed along his hand. His knife-hand chop shattered through the monster's left horn.

"Riser Punch!" he shouted while following through with a punch against the creature's face.

The monster was tossed backward, but slowly rose back to its feet yet again.

The young stranger from earlier watched the battle from above with peaked interest. The Rangers regrouped and prepared their final blows.

"Drill Sniper custom," Astro Red said while combining the Drill Saber and Astro Sniper. An acceleration prong attached to the end of the saber.

"Quadro Blaster," Astro Blue commanded as the other four Rangers combined their weapons into one rifle.

"Fire!" Astro Red shouted. His weapon launched a sphere of crackling crimson energy.

"Fire!" Astro Blue shouted. The rifle launched an energy pulse that vibrated with energy.

The two blasts ripped through the creature, tearing it apart as its energy overloaded and exploded.

The Rangers lowered their weapons as the whine of security speeders split through the air. They powered down their armor and decided it best to stay out of sight.

"So much for staying low profile," Justin said as he and the others ducked for cover between a pair of buildings.

"This mission is over," Tommy said. "Let's head back to the Megaship."

Tommy's digitizer beeped as he flipped its panel over to answer it. "Go ahead…"

"Leaving so soon?" a voice asked. Tommy recognized it as the same young man he and Justin had met earlier.

"How did you get this frequency?" Tommy asked. "I'm really getting sick of you mysterious types."

"Hey, calm down," the voice said defensively. "There are only so many ways of getting your attention."

The whine of repulser sleds cut through the air as several militia speeders started to patrol the catwalks for signs of more disturbances.

Tommy slapped his digitizer panel shut and looked out between the two buildings.

They were on one of the highest catwalks. Another walk ran parallel with a several-meter gap in between, which fell downwards from dangerous heights. Another catwalk ran several meters above, running diagonally across their level. The pattern repeated itself through various modulations all the way down to the surface, miles below.

Justin narrowed his eyes as he looked at the traveling speeders.

"Looks like only three speeders on our level," Justin said. "Four soldiers in each."

Tommy looked to Chris. "How many levels down to the nearest docking area?"

"Twelve," Chris said.

Tommy looked back to Ashley and Kat. "Patch into their comm system. Try to get a handle on their patrol pattern. We need to get out of here without fighting the locals."

Ashley downloaded the militia patrol patterns onto her data pad after Kat hacked into their comm codes.

"Got it," she said. "We should be able to slip past their patrols. It'll be tricky though."

Tommy took the data pad and took a few seconds to look over it before handing it back to Ashley.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go…"

They five rangers left the alley and turned right, walking through a crowd of various life-forms towards one of the lift ramps.

A construction speeder suddenly hovered down towards the catwalk as civilians scattered to give it room. The walkway was apparently about to undergo repairs from the recent battle.

"Great," Tommy said under his breath.

The five rangers turned to casually walk the other way when a pair of security speeders set down to block their path. The guards onboard powered their rifles and aimed forward.

The horned soldiers barked orders in their native tongue, and the whines of their rifles powering up filled the air.

"New plan," Tommy said as he pulled out his blaster and fire off several rounds. "Take the construction speeder…"

Tommy and Justin laid down covering fire while Chris, Ashley, and Kat ran towards the speeder.

Chris jumped onto the speeder while tackling the pilot out of his way.

Kat leapt onboard with a graceful kick that sent one of the workers crashing backwards.

Ashley flipped onto the speeder and launched at the remaining workers with a vicious kicking combination that sent them crashing onto the catwalk below.

Ashley turned to the control station and began deciphering the various controls.

"These people have a lot to learn about gratitude," she said under her breath as she used her data pad to assist her.

Tommy and Justin continued to lay down cover fire as they backed up towards the construction vehicle.

"Yes," Ashley exclaimed when she gained control of the hover speeder. She throttled the speeder forward and swung it around so its side was in between Tommy and Justin and the security guards.

"Hop in boys," she said as the militia's weapons blasted the side of the small craft.

Tommy and Justin hopped on board while Kat and Chris laid down cover fire.

"Take us to the lift system," Tommy said.

Ashley grinned and shook her head. "I have a better idea…"

She throttled the speeder towards the edge of the craft and flew over its railing. The repulser vehicle dove straight downwards as it maneuvered in and out between layers of catwalks.

The rangers held tightly onto the craft to keep from being blown backwards.

"Watch out for that rail," Tommy shouted to be heard over the whining engines.

Ashley banked hard to port and clipped the catwalk's railing in the process.

"Backseat drivers…" she said.

Ashley pulled the craft's nose up in a sharp turn and flew under the nearest catwalk. The rangers had to duck to keep from getting smacked in the head.

Justin drew his blaster while eyeing an approaching security sled zooming towards them.

"Ashley, you've got horn-heads on your tail," he shouted while squeezing off several blasts in their direction.

Ashley turned hard to port and flew over a catwalk while civilians ducked for cover. The main lift was up ahead.

Ashley swerved the vehicle sideways as it slammed against the catwalk and started to skid forward while sparking against the walkway.

The rangers leapt from the crashed vehicle and rose to their feet, watching as the construction speeder slammed against a post and exploded in a burst of flames.

Security officers fired at the rangers, and their rifle blasts exploded around them. The five rangers ran into the lift elevator and slammed the door shut. The lift started to jet towards the docking bay like a bullet.

The Astro Megaship took off into orbit as soon as the rangers were on board.

* * *

Astronema sat in her ready room while thumbing the locket she wore around her neck. The Temorex Colony spun below outside her viewport.

The doors hissed open, and Astronema sat upright as Eclipter walked in while carrying a large onyx gem outlined with green.

"The program was successful, princess," Eclipter said as he bowed his head and placed the crystal onto Astronema's desk.

A lopsided grin spread across Astronema's face. "Excellent…have the gene-beast clone ready by the time we reach this Confederation."

Eclipter nodded slightly. "Our sources say they will attempt to contact the Lindarix family."

Astronema thumbed her locket between her fingers while looking down at its luster, slightly hidden by dirt and decay.

"It doesn't matter," she said almost nonchalantly. "They'll come to us when we send our gene-beast down. Then they will die."

* * *

The Megaship throttled through hyperspace at maximum hyper-rush velocity towards the Confederation.

The six teammates sat around their table near the synthatron while going over their strategy once entering Confederation space.

"So…" Justin said as they looked over their data pads, sitting next to various plates of food. "How will we find this Lindarix Family?"

"Do we even want to?" Chris asked.

Tommy nodded. "If these cartels really do control the government, we may not have much choice."

"So how do we make contact with them?" Kat asked.

"They'll find us," Cy said. "If they know we're looking for them."

"Do we approach them as Rangers or go undercover?" Ashley asked.

"Undercover," Tommy said. "Their government doesn't like Rangers, for whatever reason."

"Their entire government was founded by criminals," Cy said. "It makes sense."

"So what exactly are we asking them for?" Chris said.

"Aide," Tommy said. "In whatever way they can."

Cy agreed. "We can offer them tactical and astrological information on Sauron's forces in exchange."

"What kind of military does the Confederation have?" Ashley asked.

"We're not sure," Cy said. "Capital ships…fighters…ground soldiers…rumors were too varied to tell."

"We'll have to play things by ear," Tommy said. "The important thing is to convince them to take an active role against Sauron."

The rangers spoke more about the Confederation for a brief period before going about their separate duties on board the ship.

* * *

The Megaship was quickly intercepted by a pair of long, heavily-armored capital ships as soon as they entered the Confederation.

"They're hailing us," Kat said from her bridge station.

"On screen," Tommy said while he straightened his jacket.

The face of a fox-like creature appeared on the viewscreen. He wore some sort of breath mask that covered his snout.

"This is Alsion, of the freighter _Kedeyn's Hammer_," the fox-like captain said. "State your business."

"I'm commander of the KO-35 cruiser _Galaxy Star_," Tommy said. "We're here in search of…new business."

Alsion tilted his head. "I suggest you specify, Kerovian…"

Justin looked over to Tommy. "They're charging weapons."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said before turning back to the viewscreen. "This ship has survived everything from Kilrathi, to Sedementarians, and to Astronema herself…If you really want to try, be my guest."

"You are outnumbered," Alsion said. "I suggest you cooperate…"

"Then I suggest you point your guns somewhere else," Tommy said. He looked to Justin. "What's their armament?"

Justin pulled up a few specs. "Class-F shielding. Plasma-based weapons. Proton warheads. Nothing we can't handle."

"Did you hear that, Alsion?" Tommy asked.

The fox-like captain snarled.

"Fine," Tommy said as he activated his Battleizer. "Hear this then…"

The Delta Mega speared into real-space while masked with a holographic disguise similar to the Megaship's.

"Now," Tommy said. "We can talk shop, or we can blow the hell out of each other. Your choice."

Alsion wrinkled his furry brow. "Hold," he said sharply as the viewscreen blinked off.

"So far so good," Justin said.

"How do you figure?" Chris asked.

Ashley smiled at him. "We're not dead yet."

The viewscreen blinked back on. "You will follow our course to the Retic System. If you deviate in the slightest way, you will be destroyed."

"Then what?" Tommy asked.

"You will be granted a brief audience with one of our representatives," Alsion said. "Pray that he likes what he hears."

Alsion's face blinked off the viewscreen, revealing a view of the two ships changing angles for their exit vector.

Tommy looked to Cy. "Follow them…"

Cy nodded and adjusted the ship's course to follow their escort.

* * *

A barely visible silver shuttle, no larger than a fighter, slowly adjusted its heading and followed the ships out.

* * *

_Kedyn's Hammer _and the Megaship entered the Retic System's outskirts. A faint glowing blue star was in the distance with one planet around its orbit. The planet was all white, covered with ice from pole to pole.

"Huh…" Chris said with peaked interest while monitoring his sensor readout.

"What is it?" Ashley asked as she leaned over to him.

"There's plant life growing on the ice in a few locations near the equator," Chris said. "It's…weird."

A small light blinked on Kat's console. "_Kedyn's Hammer _is hailing us."

"On screen," Tommy said.

Alsion's face appeared on the forward monitor. "Proceed along landing vector thri seven. Our defenses will follow your descent."

The viewscreen blinked off.

"I think he's starting to like us," Justin said sarcastically.

"Take us down, Cy," Tommy said. "DECA, set the synthatron to replicate KO-35 military-type clothing."

* * *

The Megaship set down on a circular platform crafted by ice and contained by a sophisticated forcefield. The vessel's landing ramp descended as the rangers and Cy walked down towards the icy platform. They each wore a heavy brown jacket and slacks over a light brown, insulated jumpsuit.

A greeting party met the rangers at the base of the ramp. A dark-haired man with a graying beard stood at the party's center. He appeared human and wore an intricate assembly of earrings and laces along both ears. He was escorted by a white-furred fox creature, with a black streak running down the center of his head, as well as a being that looked like a slug. The slug had a long, down sloping neck and a small hump for a head, with two glossy black eyes and a pair of antenna. Its skin was slimy and blue.

The human stepped forward. "You'll have to forgive Alsion. He tends to be over aggressive in first contacts."

Tommy hid his surprise at the sudden change of attitude. "It's understandable…I'm Andros. This is my First Officer Cy and our crew."

The man nodded. "Yes. Now if you'll follow me…"

He turned and walked away from the landing ramp as his men followed.

Tommy and the others followed a few steps behind.

"I guess we'll be saving introductions for later," he said with slight suspicion.

* * *

The rangers were led through corridors carved from ice before coming to a small underground briefing room.

The bearded man and his men sat at the edge of a half-circle table. The rangers sat around the table's curb.

"I am the Teershial," the man said. "I will relay your requests to the head families…"

Teershial held out his left palm, indicating the rangers to speak.

"We've come to you with a proposal," Tommy said. "One that will be profitable and save all your lives."

Teershial arced an eyebrow but allowed the ranger to continue.

"Sauron's forces are spreading," Tommy continued. "He's spread from Eltar and taken most of the Second Quadrant, joining with the Kyrana Consortium, the Machine Remnant, Kilrathi, and other smaller powers. Virtually all of the First and Third Quadrants belong to him. The only thing standing in his way is an alliance led by the prince of Triforia.

"Sauron's tried more than once to push into this quadrant. He's even tried for the Prizelus route directly, which leads into your space."

"Your proposal?" Teershial asked, his face devoid of interpretable expressions.

"We represent the alliance forged under Prince Trey of Triforia. A group recently strengthened by the Rigel Coalition. I propose a mutually beneficial partnership."

The squid-like aide made a series of high-pitched squeals that the rangers' translators didn't pick up.

"To what end?" Teershial asked.

"You obviously defend your borders," Tommy said. "If you were to take a more aggressive defense, we could spare vessels to strengthen your fleet."

"I was under the impression your Alliance had few vessels to spare," Teershial said.

"Your forces would be strengthening defense groups already in place," Tommy said.

Chris pulled out his data pad and activated a small holographic projection of the Fourth Quadrant.

"A Titan-led battle group is spread throughout the Drilax System and surrounding sector," Chris explained. "We also have patrols in out-lying systems as far as Avalon."

Tommy nodded. "Holding these areas, along with the Prizelus route, is key to keeping this area out of Sauron's hands."

Teershial shook his head. "Our borders are adequately defended. We gain nothing from this."

Justin leaned forward. "If Sauron makes it to your borders, you're finished."

Cy nodded. "Sauron needs to be defeated. Before he gains further ground."

Teershial stood from his table and the two aides followed. "I will relay your request to my superiors."

The three abruptly left, leaving the rangers alone in the small briefing room.

"Of all the…" Ashley said with frustration.

* * *

Teershial left his aides and entered his private chambers.

"Well," a voice said behind him as soon as he entered the room.

He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to face the voice. It was Astronema.

"It went as suspected," Teershial said, refusing to whimper as a servant would.

A cold smile spread across Astronema's face. "You've done well. Now…spring the trap."

Teershial straightened his back. "And? What about your part of the bargain? That you will allow us to go about conducting our business as normal."

"Kill them first," Astronema said. "Then we'll talk…"

The princess turned and left the room.

* * *

Tommy paced back and forth in the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

Justin leaned against a wall while shaking his head. "Could they possibly keep us waiting any longer?"

Chris shook his head while looking at his scanner. "These force-fields interfere with our scans…I don't like this."

"Me either," Cy agreed.

Tommy glanced down at his scanner. "If it was a trap, they would have-"

The chamber started to rumble as the surrounding force-fields collapsed. The ice shattered as piles of snow and ice caved in around the rangers.

"Morph!" Tommy shouted.

* * *

Teershial watched from his office window as the ground outside started to collapse on top of the rangers. He nodded with satisfaction, convinced the job had been done.

He was, of course, wrong.

A burst of energy ripped from the ground like a geyser as the armored Rangers hopped to the surface along with Cy.

Teershial wrinkled his brow with concern.

* * *

Astronema never expected Teershial's plan to actually work. She would never be so foolish. The failed cave in served only as an excuse for her to deploy her gene-beast.

A clone of the bull creature teleported from her Dark Fortress into an icy crater on the planet's surface. A small mining camp was set up in the crater.

The black-horned bull was nearly identical to its predecessor, except its body was covered in a thicker, leathery hide. The creature opened fire with jagged green energy bursts that exploded through the mining camp walls.

Miners ran for their lives as the creature howled and continued its advance.

The five Rangers flipped one-by-one into the crater. They snapped into fighting stances and blocked the creature's path.

The bull snarled.

"Is it just me," Astro Blue said, "or are all these monsters starting to look the same?"

"Alright guys," Astro Red said. "Let's take care of business…"

The Rangers charged towards their opponent.

* * *

Only three guards paced back and forth below the Megaship. Explosions and flashes of light rang off in the distance from the bull's rampage. This distracted the guards, giving Cy the upper hand he needed.

Cy sprang onto the icy landing platform with both blasters aimed forward. He dove to the side while firing several rounds that knocked the three guards backward.

* * *

"Download weapons," Astro Red commanded as he grasped his Drill Saber.

Astro Red leapt forward alongside Astro Black.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted while corkscrewing forward and extending his blade like a spear.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted while swinging the left end of his staff diagonally towards the creature's head.

The black gem on the bull's forehead flashed with green energy. The Rangers' weapons slammed against a jade-tinted energy field. The two Rangers were slammed backward from the impact.

Astro Red and Astro Black rolled across the ground before rising to their knees.

"What the hell was that?" Astro Red asked.

"No idea," Astro Black said.

Astro Blue leapt forward through the air towards the monster.

"Astro Tomahawk!" he shouted while swinging his small axe towards the creature's head.

His weapon hit the same energy barrier, and Astro Blue was thrown backwards.

Astro Pink rolled across the ground towards the creature's side. She rolled to her knees while aiming her weapon forward.

"Astro Capture!" she shouted while firing rings of pink energy.

The creature's barrier reflected the blasts right back at the Ranger, and they exploded against her chest armor.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted from the other side of the creature while firing darts of yellow energy.

The barrier threw the energy blasts right back at the Ranger. Astro Yellow was tossed backwards as the blasts sparked against her chest.

Astro Yellow rose to her knees just as the monster charged towards her with its horns pointed forward. Astro Red leapt in front of the beast, but the creature knocked him aside. The beast charged forward, knocking the other Rangers back one-by-one. Yellow. Black. Blue. Pink.

The Rangers regrouped while the gene-beast stood its ground to snarl.

"Chris," Astro Red said while holding his saber in a defensive stance. "What are you reading on that force-field of his…"

A green lightning bolt struck the rim of the crater behind the Rangers. They turned and looked up to see Eclipter standing in a bold posture.

"Eclipter," Astro Red said as his team snapped into fighting stances.

"Rangers," Eclipter said while lifting his sword. "Don't you recognize the gem on the gene-beast's head?"

They turned back towards the creature and noticed the black crystal between its horns.

"It recorded data on your weapons and attacks during your last battle," Eclipter said. "Proper countermeasures were developed accordingly."

"You're bluffing," Astro Red said while assembling his combo weapon. "We have to blast through that energy shield…Drill Sniper custom..."

"Quadro Blaster…" Astro Blue said as the other four Rangers combined their weapons.

"Fire!" Astro Red shouted while firing a spherical energy blast.

"Fire!" the others shouted while firing a pulse burst.

Their blasts exploded off the energy barrier and reflected back at them, exploding across their armor, ripping through the icy ground, and tossing the Rangers backwards.

Eclipter walked down to the creature's side and watched as the Rangers struggled to rise to their feet.

"You are helpless," the android said.

Astro Red rose to his feet. "Tough talk coming from a rust-bucket hiding behind a big cow."

Eclipter lifted his blade and charged forward.

Astro Black stepped by his leader's side and swung his staff towards Eclipter. The android parried the blow and slashed his sword across Astro Black's chest with a burst of spark.

Astro Red swung his blade towards Eclipter's head. The android knocked the Ranger's saber aside and slammed his fist across Astro Red's helmet.

The bull creature charged its horns and fired a jagged green blast of energy towards Astro Blue. The blast exploded against his midsection.

The creature turned to its left and fired a pair of jagged bursts as Astro Yellow and Astro Pink. Explosions sparked against their armor and flipped them backwards.

The Rangers regrouped, as did the villains. Eclipter stood by the bull's side while aiming his sword forward. The android fired a jagged energy burst that exploded against the Rangers' armor and blasted them back onto the icy ground.

A group of Craterites materialized around Eclipter and the monster as they stalked forward towards their fallen foes.

"Goodbye, Rangers," Eclipter said while pointing his sword forward. The blade started to crackle with green energy.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from the far off distance.

Eclipter looked to his left to see a silver-plated hover cycle racing towards them. The vehicle kicked up snow and ice in its wake while charging forward at full throttle. The android tilted his head while examining the cycle's rider. He wore a thick black jacket and slacks for insulation against the cold. His helmet was black with silver trim.

Eclipter looked to the bull creature. "Destroy him."

The bull aimed his horns at the rider and fired twin bursts of jagged energy. The blasts exploded around the hover cycle, kicking up snow, ice, and fire as the rider weaved through the attack.

Craterites charged forward with their twisted blades to slow the intruder's advance.

The rider increased his cycle's speed. He lifted the nose of his cycle and plowed over a trio of Craterite's while tilting to the right and snapping his left leg out. The kick slammed against a soldier's face as the speeder ran over the remainder of the grunts.

The rider opened his throttle to full and blasted in between Eclipter and the creature. His speed was enough to toss the two villains backward. He swerved to a stop in front of the Rangers and hopped onto the icy surface while pulling off his helmet.

Astro Red looked up and recognized the rider as the same stranger from the Temorex Colony.

Eclipter rose to his feet and glared at the bleach-blonde haired stranger. "You have just guaranteed yourself a slow and painful death..."

The stranger shrugged. "I'm kind of new at this. Should I be scared?"

Astro Red shook his head. "Are you crazy? Get out of here!"

The young man ignored the Ranger.

"Fool," Eclipter said while aiming his sword at the stranger.

"I've been called worse," the young man said while pulling out a small rectangular black-plated object with his right hand. The devise looked like a sleek cell phone.

"Keitizer!" he said while flipping the device's panel open to reveal a numeric keypad. He used his thumb to input the code M-E-G-A-MEGA. The device flashed with golden energy as he whipped it around to the right side of his face and used his left hand to hit the enter key while shouting "Install!"

Silver energy flashed around the man as he morphed into a silver-armored Ranger.

The new Ranger snapped into a fighting stance. "Astro Silver!"

Ranger and villain were both in shock at the sight of the silver warrior.

Astro Silver downloaded his weapon in a flash of golden energy. It was a rifle that wrapped around his forearm.

"Silver Blazer!" he shouted as the weapon snapped open into a long saber. "Sword mode!"

Astro Silver charged towards the bull creature and hopped forward. His blade energized and slashed downward across the bull's chest with a burst of spark. Astro Silver followed by dashing forward with a horizontal strike, then he turned and landed another diagonal blow. He continued forward with a diagonal and horizontal strike combo.

The creature was forced back and frantically fired a jagged energy burst that exploded around Astro Silver as the Ranger dove for cover.

Astro Silver rose to his feet and retracted his blade.

"Cannon mode," he commanded while aiming his rifle forward and firing a volley of golden energy darts that exploded against the creature.

The bull countered with another energy burst. Astro Silver rolled to his left to avoid the blast and rose to his knees while firing another volley of energy darts that exploded against the creature.

Eclipter stood staring at the new warrior, trying to determine who he was and find the answers Astronema would more than likely demand from him.

"Eclipter!" a voice shouted from behind the villain. He turned to see Astro Red and the other five Rangers back on their feet.

"Forget about us?" Astro Red asked.

Astro Blue and Astro Black leapt forward to attack. Astro Black slammed a flying punch against the villain while Astro Blue slammed a flying kick.

Astro Yellow moved in next with a spinning kick while Astro Pink leapt forward with a double knifehand strike.

Eclipter was knocked backwards as the four Rangers formed a circle and linked their hands together. Astro Red leapt onto their hands, and they pushed him off.

Astro Red flipped forward towards Eclipter while arming his Battleizer.

"Riser chop!" he shouted as his energized knife-hand chop slammed against Eclipter's shoulder.

"Riser punch!" he shouted while slamming an energized punch against his opponent.

Eclipter rose to his feet and glared at the Rangers.

"This isn't over," he said before teleporting out in a burst of green energy to report to Astronema.

Astro Silver leapt forward and threw his body against the bull creature, grabbing it by the horns. The creature struggled to break free, but Astro Silver tightened his grasp.

The Silver Ranger slammed his right elbow down against the creature's left horn and shattered through it on impact. He moved to the right horn and used his elbow to snap it.

Astro Silver pressed forward with a left front kick against the monster's head, then slammed a right inner crescent kick against its temple. The creature was thrown backward and tumbled across the ground.

The monster slowly rose to its feet as Astro Silver powered up his weapon.

"Blazer Impact!" Astro Silver shouted while charging towards the creature and triggering rapid-fire golden energy darts.

The blasts exploded against the creature, ripping through its leathery armor and flesh in a series of fiery sparks. Astro Silver closed in on the monster and switched his weapon to blade mode before hopping forward. Astro Silver swung his energized saber down vertically, slashing through the monster.

The Silver Ranger turned and landed in a victory pose as golden energy shimmered around him, and his armor powered down. The bull monster fell backward and exploded behind the ranger.

Astronema's sate-lasers struck the fallen creature in a massive beam of light. The bull monster reassembled and grew to giant size.

The silver ranger ran back to his hover cycle and placed on his helmet.

"I'll leave this up to you guys," the stranger said before speeding off into the distance.

"We'll figure him out later," Astro Red said while turning to look up at the giant bull. "Astro Megazord, online!"

The Megaship throttled through the planet's atmosphere towards the Rangers while reassembling into its warrior form. The Rangers joined in the shuttle's cockpit as the giant robo landed on the icy surface.

"Astro Megazord…Galaxy Mega!" they shouted from their cockpit.

The bull charged forward and crashed its regenerated horns against the Megazord's chest armor. Galaxy Mega grabbed onto the horns and struggled to toss the creature down.

* * *

Teershial ran through the icy corridors beneath his office. His personal shuttle was nearby and ready to take him away from the madness devouring his compound.

A stun bolt stung Teershial in the leg. He stumbled forward and slid across the ground. He turned onto his back and looked up to see a man he didn't recognize staring down at him.

The assailant switched his weapon from stun to kill. He appeared human, with a few minor differences. He had short dark hair graying above his temples. He had a slight ridge running down the center of his forehead and expanding across his brow.

"You've made a grave error today," the man said. "I only have one question to ask…can you learn from your mistakes?"

* * *

The Galaxy Mega and bull creature circled around each other as the silver ranger watched.

The Megazord activated its beam cannon and fired an energy burst that exploded against the monster's chest.

"That's the stuff," silver ranger said while watching the battle with excitement.

The bull creature countered with a pair of jagged energy streams that exploded against the zord's armor.

Silver ranger breathed a sigh and sat down on the snow bank while shaking his head. "Oh, come on…" He shook his head. "Planetary rangers…"

The Rangers were jolted from another impact within their cockpit.

"Time for some reinforcements," Astro Red said while activating his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, install!"

The Delta Mega appeared in the planet's upper atmosphere, and the Megaship blasted off to rendezvous with the craft.

"Astro DeltaMegazord, online!" Astro Red commanded as he activated the 'one' key on the brace.

The Delta formed a suit of armor that wrapped around the Megazord. The combined robo landed back on the icy surface and assumed a fighting stance in front of the bull creature.

The monster snarled and charged forward.

"Gattling blasters!" the Rangers commanded.

Shoulder-mounted gattling cannons opened fire with rapid-volley shots that exploded against the bull creature.

"Delta Knuckle, engage!" the Rangers shouted.

The zord's fists energized and blasted through the monster as its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

The Astro Megaship hung in orbit after their battle. A representative from the cartels had requested a meeting, much to the rangers' surprise.

The rangers were meeting in the ship's situation room while waiting for the representative to arrive. This gave them a chance to discuss the sudden appearance of Astro Silver.

"His name is Zhane," Cy said while activating the circular table's holographic emitter. An image of the silver ranger appeared. "He was a member of the science team working on the Astro Ranger project on KO-35."

"Where did his armor come from?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Justin said to Cy. "If there was a sixth morpher…why didn't they give it to you?"

Cy shook his head. "The Silver Ranger was a prototype. It was never meant for actual use."

"Why?" Ashley asked. "It seemed pretty effective to me…"

"I don't know," Cy said.

"I want to know why he ran off," Tommy said. "And how we can get in contact with him."

"I traced his signal," Kat said. "From when he tapped into your communicator, Tommy. He has a small shuttle he's using."

"Can we track it?" Tommy asked.

Chris shook his head. "We're working on it, but no luck yet."

DECA's voice came over the speakers. "The cartel's shuttle is approaching."

"Extend the docking port," Tommy commanded.

The rangers headed out to meet their guests.

* * *

Tommy and the others stood at the docking port entrance as the large metal door irised open. The Teershial was led onto the Megaship's deck by a man the rangers instantly recognized. He appeared human, with a few minor differences. He had short dark hair graying above his temples. He had a slight ridge running down the center of his forehead and expanding across his brow.

Tommy narrowed his brow. "Durak…"

The smuggler Durak merely nodded. "Rangers…I'm glad we're meeting under better terms."

Durak had betrayed the Rangers to Astronema in the Prizelus Sector.

Durak's first officer, Vea'ra, stepped up behind her leader. Her yellow skin matched her orange hair, which was tied back in a long tail. Her pupils were black diamond slits that stared forward like daggers. A short line was tattooed on both sides of her face. The black lines started an inch above her eyebrows, and extended down past her eyes to her cheekbones.

Chris crossed his arms, a cynical look in his eyes. "I suppose you're one of the cartel leaders."

Durak nodded. "That's right."

Justin shook his head. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't vape you right now."

Tommy glared at Durak. "This meeting is over…get off my ship."

The rangers turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," Durak said. "I thought you wanted Confederation aide?"

The rangers stopped, and Tommy looked over his shoulder to Durak. "And I suppose you want to lend it to us…"

"I don't expect you to trust me," Durak said. "Don't really care much, in fact. But you saw what Astronema did to my compound. My people."

Vea'ra stepped forward. "Don't confuse our offer with some sort of good-hearted intention. Astronema betrayed us. Hurt us. It's time we returned the favor."

Durak placed a hand on Vea'ra's shoulder. "This isn't about revenge either…it's the same as it's always been. Business."

Tommy and the others turned to face Durak and his people again, reluctant to believe a word the man said.

"Keep talking," Tommy said.

"The Confederation will lend its military support," Durak said. "Our contacts between here and the Wastelands will set up routes for refugees and establishing a resistance network."

Durak jabbed the Teershial in the back. "My good friend here is being demoted for the stunt he pulled. He'll be scrubbing Confederation refresher stations."

Tommy nodded. He still didn't trust Durak, but he was at least willing to further discuss the issue.

"Let's move this conversation to our mess hall," Tommy said. "Justin, take the Teershial here to wait in the brig."

"With pleasure," Justin said.

* * *

Astronema stood on the bridge of her Dark Fortress while analyzing the recent battle data from Astro Silver's fight. She turned to Eclipter.

"I want to know where this one came from," Astronema said. "I want him hunted down and destroyed."

**To be continued…**


	13. Zhane

**Zhane**

I raced on my speeder bike as fast as possible towards the factory. It was hidden in the barren terrain of the planet Roramiir.

Darkonda had laid a trap for the Rangers there. They had fallen for it. I knew I had to save them, despite my obvious weaknesses. Weaknesses the Kerovian scientists were more than happy to remind me of.

"Zhane," one of said scientists called over my cycle's speaker. "The Keitizer is not your property. Return at once. You will not be warned again."

"Good," I answered. "I'm getting sick of hearing it."

The science team had gone as far as to threaten deactivation of the prototype Astro morpher. I knew that was beyond their power.

My cycle pulled up to the open warehouse of concrete and rock. Inside were the five Rangers. They were caught in some kind of energy net. I hopped off my bike and ran towards the warehouse entrance. A group of Craterites was kind enough to give me a greeting.

A Craterite swung its blade down towards my head. I blocked the blow with my left arm and leaned forward with a hook punch across the soldier's face.

Another soldier charged at me, and I flipped the creature over my shoulder. It crashed against the ground behind me, and I slammed a knifehand blow against its chest to discourage the Craterite from moving.

"Zhane!" I heard Astro Black call my name.

"Nice of you to show up, big guy," Astro Blue said. His sense of humor escaped me.

"Any time," I called back.

I slammed a front kick against a Craterite's face and whacked the back of its neck with a knifehand chop. I turned to my left and grabbed the arm of another soldier and flipped it over my shoulder.

"Zhane!" Astro Red shouted to me. "Darkonda's lab…you have to morph and destroy it."

I knew all about Darkonda's plans of course. His mutant alligator/lizard/slime things were being mass produced. Each was capable of spreading a nasty viral infection.

"I'm working on it," I said while slamming my elbow against the gut of a Craterite that had tried to sneak up on me.

"Keitizer!" I shouted while flipping open my morpher. I input the code M-E-G-A-MEGA. "Install!"

I snapped into my signature fighting stance and shouted "Astro Silver!"

I activated my communicator to call for my vehicle.

"Auto Slider!"

The silver Cyber Slider shot through the air and throttled towards my location. I leapt forward, landed on the slider, and entered the warehouse in a burst of speed.

One of the lizard mutants was on a catwalk above and fired an energy web to try and snare me like he had the Rangers. I wasn't about to fall into its trap.

"Cycle mode," I commanded.

My Slider transformed into its two-wheeled cycle mode and touched down. I leaned to the right and shot underneath the energy web before it could catch me.

"Nice…" I heard Astro Yellow say quietly.

I turned down a narrow corridor and opened my throttle to full when I saw another mutant lizard blocking my path.

"Coming through," I shouted while leaning forward and smashing against the monster. The creature was thrown backwards while I approached a large cargo bay door.

My cycle's pulse cannons blasted across the door's armor enough for me to plow through on my cycle. Darkonda's lab was behind the large door. Several glass spheres held little mutant embryos, and several beakers held the base for the virus he created.

Darkonda turned to glare at me while I skid my cycle to a halt.

"I don't believe we've met," the villain said in a screeching voice.

"What a shame," I said while activating my cycle's pulse cannons.

Lances of golden energy exploded across the lab in a series of sparks and flashes. Glass shattered and circuitry was fried as Darkonda fell back.

One of the mutants hissed while stalking towards me among the lab's falling debris. I lunged forward and tackled against the creature.

We went crashing through the lab's walls and burst out onto the ground outside the warehouse. We rolled forward several feet before I released the creature and let it stumble out of control.

I rose to my feet and fell into a fighting stance.

A massive beam of green light pierced the sky and struck something at the other end of the warehouse. I recognized it as Astronema's enlarging beam. Another one of the mutants grew to giant size behind me. I assumed the Rangers had broken free and beaten the creature badly enough to warrant an enlarging beam. The Astro Megazord took shape to combat the monster.

The mutant charged towards me, snarling through a pair of grotesque nostrils.

"Silver Blazer!" I shouted, firing golden energy darts that exploded against the creature in a series of sparks.

The computer chip emblem on my helmet flashed, activating the countdown sequence on my visor.

ONE MINUTE THIRTY SECONDS

"I'll have to make this quick," I said while charging towards the creature.

The Astro DeltaMegazord took shape above and started slamming its fists against the giant-sized mutant. Its blows were as loud as thunder claps.

I switched my weapon to blade mode and lunged forward while slashing my saber diagonally across the mutant's chest. I followed with a horizontal strike, then brought the blade down vertically. The mutant was taken aback by my speed and urgency while I pressed forward.

My blade lunged towards the creature's chest like a spear and struck hard, sending the monster tumbling backwards.

The mutant slowly rose to its feet as the battle above continued to rage. The Megazordzord opened fire with gattling cannons that exploded against its opponent. The mutant returned fire, but the DeltaMegazord was well armored.

My count down neared zero as I pressed on for my final assault.

NINE

"Blazer impact!" I shouted while charging my rifle.

EIGHT

I charged forward while squeezing the trigger, firing rapid darts of golden energy.

SEVEN

The blasts sparked across the mutant's chest as I continued my advance.

SIX

I heard the knuckles of the zord above crash through the giant creature, punching through the monster and destroying it.

FIVE

The monster took several steps backward in a desperate attempt to break away from the volley of energy blasts crashing into it.

FOUR

I switched my weapon to blade mode.

THREE

My saber charged as I leapt forward with an energized diagonal strike that slashed through the creature.

TWO

I followed with a horizontal strike that ripped across the mutant's midsection.

ONE

I flipped around and assumed a victory pose.

ZERO

My armor flashed off as the monster exploded behind me.

* * *

I went to find my shuttle after the battle, but it was missing. I couldn't pick the craft up on my portable scanner either.

"This is crazy," I said while trying to broaden my scanning range.

The planet's natives were a primitive bunch of mole people who lived underground. They could never have stolen my shuttle.

My Keitizer suddenly toned. I flipped it open and held the device by my ear to open the comm line.

"Hey Zhane," a voice said from the other end. I recognized it as Tommy's. "Lose something?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I didn't realize you Terrans were so proficient at hijacking."

"We need to talk," Tommy said, cutting to the chase. "I had to get your attention somehow."

Touché. "What if I don't like what I hear?"

"Then you're free to go," Tommy said.

"Agreed," I said after a brief moment. "But I could use a lift."

* * *

I sat around their situation room table while wearing a similar jumpsuit to theirs. Mine was black with a silver undershirt. I sat back in a relaxed posture while tapping my fingers against the table.

I recognized Cy right away from the time we spent together on the Astro Ranger project. Their proposal was to be expected, although their methods surprised me. They wanted me to join them on the Megaship.

"Just like that, huh?" I asked.

Ashley nodded. "You've been following us anyway."

"Right," Justin said. "At least around here you'll have more space."

"Why so interested?" I asked while leaning forward.

"It's obvious," Cy said. He never did have much patience for me. "You've been following us since leaving the Confederation."

"I didn't see you complaining back down on the surface a while ago," I pointed out

"No one is complaining," Kat said. "It just makes sense for us to work together."

"Yeah," Chris said. "We can drop this cloak and dagger stuff."

"Look," I said while leaning forward. "I'm not exactly supposed to have the silver morpher. I'm just…borrowing it."

"You stole it?" Tommy asked.

I gave them my best smile and shrugged. "They weren't using the morpher, so it's not like they'll miss it."

The science team I worked with was reluctant to contribute the Silver armor to the fight against Astronema. KO-35 was a ghost world because the planet fought against Sauron, they often warned. They didn't want to follow in the planet's footsteps.

I on the other hand wasn't about to sit around and wait for the bad guys to come to me. I took the armor and I intended to use it.

"They'll want it back," Cy said.

"I know," I answered. "But it's not like they can just show up and take it from me. They're scientists."

"So are you," Ashley pointed out. "So how could you not want to be here? This ship is cutting edge."

Justin nodded. "Yeah. At least let us show you around…"

For reasons that escaped me at the time, I expected the Terrans to be much more disciplined and much less friendly. I knew Earthers were soft compared to Kerovians, but that knowledge didn't prepare me for their unwarranted hospitality. They were offering a partnership, but also a friendship, even though I hardly knew them.

"I suppose a tour wouldn't hurt…" I agreed after a moment of deliberation.

* * *

The Megaship corridors reminded me of my academy days. Even though those days were less than two years behind me, they seemed like a lifetime ago.

Ashley and Justin were leading me along the way, which Tommy seemed to silently object to for some reason. I found Justin to be an interesting individual. He was so full of life, despite all the tragedy he'd seen. He had a unique way of looking at things, and a sense of humor that seemingly couldn't be dulled.

Ashley was strikingly beautiful. For a Terran at least. She had a curiosity and energy about her that I admired.

"Engineering is on this level," she said while they led me forward. "I've made a few modifications."

"Modifications?" I asked while raising my eyebrow with doubt. "I didn't realize Earth's public school systems taught subspace mechanics."

Ashley raised an eyebrow while turning and smiling at me. "Am I supposed to be amused."

I shrugged. "I'm just not familiar with your customs."

"Right," she said while turning back around. He entered the engine room shortly afterward.

Her engine modifications were actually impressive. I could tell she picked up a few things from Dr. Cranston. She also seemed to have a natural understanding of machines and the way they worked. She also showed me her work on the ship's holographic projectors. The disguises she cooked up for the Megaship were works of art.

My tour moved on to one of the Mega Laser ports. Justin seemed to have basic knowledge about their function, but Ashley was clearly the expert. She removed the outer paneling along the small chamber's walls and let me catch a glimpse of the turret's power conduits.

"More modifications?" I asked. I couldn't help but be impressed.

Ashley nodded while her eyes scanned her own handy work. She was gleaming with pride.

"I compressed the plasma stream using a modulator based on Rigelian design," she explained to me. "It took some extra work to integrate the modulator with our ship's power grid…but it was worth it."

"Not bad," I told her, hiding my awe. I never would have thought a Terran capable of such an act. The species hadn't even escaped its own star system yet.

After the tour was finished, I told Ashley I needed some time to think. They set me up in temporary quarters. There was plenty of room to spare in a ship crewed by only six people.

I was only in my room for five minutes before the chime rang.

"Come on in," I called as the door swung open. It was Cy.

"You still haven't learned, have you?" Cy said. He was always one to cut to the chase.

Our differences were rooted in religion, strangely enough. I often took stabs at his spiritual beliefs during the brief time we were together on the Astro Ranger project. It was an attempt on my part to get Cy to admit to his true feelings about KO-35's science team. He wasn't a big fan of them.

"Learned what?" I asked.

"Always joking around," Cy said while stepping further into my room. "Always playing games, whether it's with people or nature."

"I've saved your butt three times now," I said defensively.

Cy shook his head, and he seemed more disappointed than angry.

"Maybe you should just leave," he said.

It was a surreal moment for me. There I was, a Kerovian scientist well versed in the fighting arts, in possession of a stolen prototype morpher, on board a Megaship. A Megaship constructed primarily by a Terran organization. On board was Cy, the spiritual nut who apparently hated me, the beautiful Ashley, kind and quiet Kat, loud mouth Justin, timid Chris, and Tommy. The infamous Dragon Ranger. All of whom apparently wanted me on board their ship.

I still struggled with why they wanted me. Why they thought they could trust me.

"Look," I said, feeling agitated. "Life is a game, Cy. And we're nothing more than game pieces."

Cy wrinkled his brow at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I accept life for what it is," I explained. "A game."

"You sound just like them," Cy said, referring to the scientists.

"I know, I know," I said while waving my hands mockingly. "Tinkering with the laws of nature and its people. How evil am I…"

"Just go," Cy said before turning and leaving.

I sat down on the bed in my quarters and stared at the door from where Cy had left. Despite our differences, he always had a way of making me think with only the fewest of words...

My mind flashed back to my first day on the Astro Ranger project. We were all in our lab, settled on a large grassy plain on KO-35.

I had left my standard lab trenchcoat at home, favoring my black jumpsuit instead. My superiors didn't approve, but I didn't care. I was a genius and I knew they needed me. I was too important to let go on account of improper dressing habits.

I remembered hunching over my desk, going over holographic displays of the prototype silver armor. Ranger technology fascinated me from the second I saw it.

On my first day at the job, I met Dr. Cranston. Even though he was only a Terran, he was the spearhead behind the Astro Ranger project. Many social circles called him The Shaper.

"What's the status of Prototype Unit Silver One?" he asked from behind me without so much as an introduction. His eyes were fixated on the holographic monitor in front of us.

"Almost ready," I said as I called up a more detailed report for Dr. Cranston to look at. After going over a few more technical details, I remember he told me to go meet Cy. Cy was the project's field commander who was to deliver the Megaship and morphers to the Earth rangers at Zordon's command.

So I went to go meet Cy like Dr. Cranston wanted. I walked through the lower levels of our base until coming across the shooting range. I peaked inside and caught my first glimpse of Cy. He was dressed in a black-and-gold colored military uniform while firing a plasma blaster at moving holographic targets.

The young military man grinned after shooting down his last target and holstering his weapon. I was quite impressed my his accuracy and didn't attempt to hide it. I whistled while looking at his scores.

"Not bad, not bad," I remember telling him.

"Thanks," Cy said with a lopsided grin. "You shoot?"

"Depends on what the barrel of my gun is facing."

Cy laughed at my joke, but his smile quickly faded when he turned and saw the science badge I wore on my left arm.

"You're with the science team…" he said, as if I'd been responsible for the plague of AC125.

I shrugged and smiled, not wanting to let his sudden shift in moods get to me. "The best and the brightest."

"Hmph," Cy said as he turned back to the shooting range and started firing at the targets.

He barely said a word to me the first time we met…but that look…the look said it all.

I was a scientist, which meant to Cy that I was an enemy of nature.

* * *

I became sick of reminiscing with myself and started walking down the Megaship's winding corridors. The engineering level was only a few decks below my room, so I decided to pay a visit.

I took a moment to marvel at the Mega Accelerator, which took up most of engineering. I ran my hand along its outer access panel, looking for a way to access the core.

"Lost?" a voice asked from the entrance to engineering. It was Ashley.

"Are you always up this late?" I asked her with a smile.

She shrugged and took a few steps closer to the engines. "Only when I can't sleep…"

I nodded and turned my attention back towards the engines. "I still can't believe you guys can keep up with this stuff. No offense…it's just your people aren't even warp capable."

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Saying 'no offense' doesn't negate the insult."

I shrugged. "I'm impressed, is all I'm trying to say."

"Thanks," Ashley said as she moved closer to the Mega Accelerator. "Most of what I learned I picked up from Billy when I was a Zeo Ranger."

"Zeo Ranger?" I asked. "As in _the_ Zeo Crystal."

She nodded, seeming pleased to have surprised me yet again. "We used the Zeo Crystal to fight against the Machines. I thought you knew…"

We continued talking and lost track of time. She filled me in on her pre-ranger days, and I told her about my time at the science academy. We must have talked about everything from co-axial dimension variances to our favorite colors.

We lost track of time, not realizing that the ship had dropped out of hyperspace. Not realizing the bridge received a distress call from the surface of a nearby world.

DECA's voice suddenly piped through engineering's speakers.

"The Rangers are fighting a gene-beast on the planet's surface," DECA said.

"What?!" Ashley said as we ran to lend our assistance.

* * *

The planet's capital had a wide open plaza area, paved with round blocks of white stone.

I saw a hairy termite creature open fire with jade-tinted optic blasts that exploded against the Rangers' armor and knocked them back.

I opened up the throttle on my speeder back and shot towards the creature as fast as I could. My cycle slammed against the monster and knocked it back.

The creature tumbled out of control across the ground while I pulled my bike to a halt. I climbed off the cycle and removed my helmet.

"You guys can thank me for this later," I said as I flipped my morpher open.

"Keitizer!" I input the code M-E-G-A-MEGA. "Install!"

My silver armor flashed into existence, and I snapped into a fighting stance. The Rangers regrouped and stood around me while downloading their weapons, Astro Yellow having arrived shortly after I did.

"Let's hit him together," Astro Red said, as if I needed to be told.

He leapt forward with his sword.

"Screw Drill Saber!" he shouted while corkscrewing forward. His energized blade speared against the monster and knocked it back.

Astro Black and Astro Blue jumped forward next with their weapons.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black yelled while slashing the creature with his staff.

"Astro Tomahawk!" Astro Blue yelled while spinning and striking the monster with a horizontal blow.

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink moved in next.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted. She fired lances of yellow energy that exploded against the monster.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted while firing rings of pink energy that smashed against the creature with a shower of sparks.

I moved in next. My rifle weapon activated and wrapped around my forearm. I snapped the weapon out into blade mode.

"Silver Blazer!" I shouted while jumping forward and spearing the monster through the chest. I used the leverage to lift the creature up and toss it backward.

The creature stumbled to the ground. Its energy overloaded in a violent series of tremors before exploding.

We powered down our armor, and Tommy turned to glare at me and Ashley. He didn't look happy.

"Where were you two?" Tommy asked.

"Engineering," Ashley said.

"It was my fault," I stepped in for Ashley, not realizing at the time I probably should have just kept my mouth shut.

Tommy arced an eyebrow at Ashley. "Oh?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Tommy…don't."

"Uh, guys?" Justin asked while nervously looking around.

"Ashley," Tommy said, his voice calming a little. "It's not what you think. It's just…"

"Guys…" Justin tried to say again.

I took a moment to ignore Tommy and Ashley's exchange and looked off into the direction where Justin was pointing. A group of strange men in white-and-gold colored cloaks were walking across the plaza. They each carried jagged and curved swords. Their faces were covered in short white fur, and they had deep yellow eyes.

They were the Brisea, natives to the world. It took about a minute for Tommy and Ashley to come out of their own little world and notice the newcomers. The lead Brisea aimed his jagged blade at us.

"You have soiled our ground…" the man said, narrowing his eyes.

Tommy extended his hands low, palms up. Not bad for a Terran.

"We didn't mean you any harm," Tommy said. "We were just trying to protect your people…"

The leader craned his neck forward. "And who asked for your protection, human?"

"We're Rangers," Tommy said. "It's our duty to safeguard lives."

"You are unclean," the leader said through clenched teeth, his body shaking with rage.

"Listen," Cy said calmly. "We truly apologize for any harm we've done to your land…it would be best if we were on our way. We don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

One of the holy soldiers stepped forward and began twirling a pair of star-shaped swords. "I am afraid you won't be leaving…"

Tommy stepped forward again. I waited for him to speak, wondering what he could say to alleviate the tension. He never had a chance. I watched him and the other Earth rangers slowly start to stumble forward and collapse to the ground.

"What the hell…" I shouted as I fell back into a fighting stance and grabbed my morpher.

Cy pulled out his twin blasters and ran to the fallen rangers' sides. Before he could reach them, one of the cloaked men extended his hand and fired a crackling blue energy pulse. The pulse slammed against Cy and knocked him backward, sending him skidding across the ground. He'd probably be dead if not for his uniform.

A group of the cloaked men started moving forward towards the fallen rangers. I sprang forward to help, but a pair of the cloaked men erected an energy barrier between me and the rangers.

"Great…" I muttered, just as things got worse.

A trio of soldiers walked through the barrier and built up electric charges within their palms. They extended their hands and shot the energy blasts forward.

"Install!" I shouted, activating my silver armor as the explosions sparked against me.

I leapt through the explosions and armed by Silver Blazer. I aimed forward towards the soldiers' feet and fired, creating a line of explosions between me and them.

I was gone before the smoke cleared, flying on my Auto Slider with an unconscious Cy draped over my soldier.

* * *

Forests of red and gold surrounded the plaza. I landed within the woods and demorphed along with Cy. I set him down against a tree and pulled out my scanner to read his bio signs. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he'd be okay.

I leaned back against a tree, trying to figure out what I was going to do, and how the rangers were captured in the first place. I didn't realize until later that some of the mystics launched an invisible psionic pulse. The pulse only effected the Terrans for some reason, even though Cy and I were technically human too.

My scanner was short-ranged, but I flipped the device over and opened its access port. I tweaked the power levels and output waves to broaden my scanning range. The rangers' bio signs showed up, but they were hard to pinpoint.

Cy slowly started to stir as his eyes opened. "What happened."

"Our new friends have the rangers," I told them.

Cy apparently wasn't too injured to lash out with a chastising. "You let them get away with the rangers? How could you?"

"You're the one who decided to take a nap," I said.

Cy shook his head and started to stand. "We don't have time for this…we have to get to the rangers."

"One step ahead of you," I said while flashing my scanner. "I have a lock on their location."

"Good," Cy said. "We should move towards them on foot. In case they can track us by air."

"Who are they, anyway?" I asked as we started through the trees. "I'm not familiar with them."

"The Brisea," Cy said. "They're a pre warp civilization. There's only a few hundred of them. All magick users."

"That explains it," I said, in reference to how I didn't recognize the planet's natives. Most pre-warp civilizations where hardly noticeable in the grand scheme of things.

We walked in silence for a while, following the signals on our respective scanners. At least until Cy said something unexpected.

"Thanks, by the way," Cy said, keeping his eyes on the scanner. "For getting me out of there."

"No problem," I answered. And we left it at that.

* * *

We had no way of knowing that the white-furred mystics were watching our advance through some kind of vision spell. No way of knowing they were sending some big-time backup to capture me and Cy.

The Brisea apparently had a few 'holy guardians' to patrol their lands. These guardians were created by injecting various spirits into animals that roamed the woods. The spirits mutated the animals, creating the guardians.

Cy was the first to notice something strange on his scanner. "Something's wrong…"

A guardian suddenly sprang from the woods and slammed a pair of hooves against me and Cy, knocking us through the air and towards a pair of trees. The creature resembled a hog, with plates of bone armor covering its fat flesh.

I pushed off of the tree and leapt towards the hog-type creature while flipping open my Keitizer.

"Install!" I shouted while quickly keying in the morph sequence. My armor activated in a flash of silver energy.

My Silver Blazer flashed online, wrapping around my forearm as I aimed the blaster at the creature. I opened fire with a volley of yellow energy darts. The monster disappeared and the blasts went through thin air.

The creature reappeared behind me. I instantly turned and opened fire again. The monster tele-skipped away. It reappeared at my side and slammed the back of its fist against my faceplate. The blow dazed me enough, and I let his follow up attack slip through. The creature slammed its fist across my helmet, and I fell back again.

I stumbled across the ground and rolled to my knees.

"Sword mode," I commanded while snapping my weapon into its blade mode.

I charged forward and swung diagonally towards the creature's head. It blocked with its hooves, so I spun around for a horizontal strike. The monster parried and slammed its hoof across my helmet. It stepped against my ankle and followed with another strike to my helmet.

I stepped back and snapped into a defensive stance while the monster armed a bone-type blade. I skipped forward and swung my Blazer towards the monster's head, but he parried my strike and slashed me across the chest.

The guardian stomped forward, ready to finish me off as I struggled to rise to my feet.

A volley of blasts slammed against the guardian and tossed the creature backwards. I turned to see Cy standing with both his blasters held high, barrels smoking from discharge.

"Glad to see your aim isn't rusty," I said.

The guardian quickly rose to its knees and snarled. I armed my weapon and aimed forward, my visor counter slowly ticking down to my armor's last seconds.

"Blazer impact!" I shouted while rushing towards the creature, pouring a rapid stream of golden energy darts that exploded against the hog. I snapped open my weapon, switching to blade mode, as I hopped forward. My blade energized and slashed diagonally through the creature. I followed by dashing forward with a horizontal strike that cut the guardian in two.

* * *

We approached a deep pit layered with concrete steps. In the center of the pit was a tall spire, a spire that the five rangers were tied to. None of them seemed to be moving.

The Brisea priests were chanting a strange spell, causing the spire to fluctuate with light.

Cy and I crouched along the perimeter of the pit, doing our best to stay out of sight until we could come up with a plan to free the others.

"What are they doing?" I asked quietly.

Cy shook his head. "Looks like they're summoning something to-"

A blue energy beam shot from the spire and pierced into the skies as the gathered priests and soldiers bowed, humming some kind of strange tune. Whatever Cy thought the creeps were summoning had arrived.

The column of light started to spin and condense, shrinking to form a human-sized cloak that rippled as if made of fire. The cloak formed a humanoid soldier with a white-masked face. Her forehead had a blue gem on it, and the mask's fanged mouth had a sick, flapping tongue extending from it.

Cy told me later that the creature was a sort of "cleansing spirit." Basically, she was tasked with killing the unclean rangers, purifying their blood, and spreading the blood across the ground they touched.

"Not good," I said.

Cy narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. He pounced forward into the pit while shouting "Power of Shadow!"

Cy morphed into a loose fitting body suit of Eltarian and ninja design, with a golden coin on his chest. He wore dark crimson with gold trimming over his chest and legs, and dark gray along his arms. The coin on his chest had the symbol of a Jahvin, a Kerovian insect.

I opened my eyes wide with astonishment. "Didn't see that coming."

My morpher was still recharging from my fight with the guardian, so I couldn't help tackle against the white spirit. I took advantage of the distraction Cy created to slowly move down the steps of the pit to try and reach the rangers.

Cy aimed a flying sidekick towards the spirit. Upon impact, the cloak wrapped around Cy and started to squeeze him, threatening to suffocate him. The spirit held Cy within its body while leaning its head over and licking Cy across the face.

"Sick!" Cy shouted while slamming the back of is head against the spirit's face.

The robes slackened, and Cy started to drop towards the ground. He landed in a crouched position, and the spirit started firing energy pulses from the blue gem on her forehead. Cy started a series of back flips, moving up the steps as explosions sparked around him.

I snuck down towards the spire and crept in closer, only to slam against an invisible energy field that knocked me backward. The dizziness threatened to knock me out, but I fought against it. I slowly rose to my feet as a group of Brisea warriors surrounded me, each enhanced with a suit of magical armor.

A slight vibration came from my pocket and I pulled out my Keitizer, finding that the force-field had somehow knocked its power back up to full. I still only had about two-and-a-half minutes, but it was better than nothing.

"Install!" I shouted while flipping my morpher open and keying in the transformation sequence.

The Brisea soldiers extended their hands and fired electric bursts of energy that exploded against my armor. I hopped through the blasts and aimed my Silver Blazer forward. I triggered a rapid-fire pulse of golden energy darts that exploded at the feet of the warriors, distracting them while I turned to the pillar itself.

"Hope this works," I said quietly to myself while aiming forward and triggering a volley of blasts. My blaster ripped the top half of the spire to shreds, causing the pillar to collapse as the five captive rangers slumped forward and fell onto the ground.

The Brisea scattered around, soldiers and mages alike, trying to keep the situation from getting out of control. They were too late.

The rangers slowly rose to their feet, their consciousness returning. The first thing they noticed was Cy tangling with the white-cloaked spirit. They noticed the panicked mages and soldiers next, and myself standing among them.

"Huh," Justin said. "Glad to see the situation is under control."

"Let's help Cy," Tommy said. "And don't hurt the Brisea."

The rangers readied their morphers. "Install! Astro Rangers!"

Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Ashley, Chris," Astro Red said, "Keep the soldiers and mages off our backs. Justin, Kat, you're with me."

A mage used a short staff to fire an electric pulse towards Astro Yellow. She rolled out of the way, somersaulting across the ground and rising to her knees. "Astro Sling!" she shouted while firing yellow energy darts that knocked the staff out of the mage's hand.

Another mage fired a sphere of flame towards Astro Black. The Ranger twirled his staff, using the weapon like a bat to knock the energy blast away.

The cloaked spirit hovered over a fallen Cy, her grotesque tongue hanging from her mouth.

Astro Red, Astro Blue, and Astro Pink ran towards Cy's aide.

"Astro Snipers!" Astro Red commanded as they aimed their firearms and blasted lances of blue energy at the spirit. The energy blasts exploded against the cloaked figure and sent her sprawling backwards across the ground.

The cloaked spirit hovered upright and extended her hands, firing strands of cloth that wrapped around the Rangers' wrists and chests. The spirit lifted the three Rangers into the air and started slamming them against each other before tossing them aside.

The three Rangers rolled back to their feet and regrouped as the cloaked figure hovered down to face them. The spirit's blue gem started to flash, and an invisible pulse of energy exploded around the Rangers with a shower of sparks.

Astro Blue narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet, glaring at the spirit's gem. "The gem…we have to destroy it."

"Right," Astro Red said. "You want the honors?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Astro Blue said as he combined his weapon and blaster to form the Tomahawk Sniper.

Astro Red and Astro Pink scissored to opposite sides of the spirit while firing lances of blue energy. Astro Blue ran down the center, his blaster aimed forward.

"Tomahawk Sniper!" he shouted while firing a trio of pulse blasts that exploded against the creature's forehead. The blasts shattered her crystal.

The spirit's body started to crack as blue energy started to stab from her body like pinpoints of light. The creature exploded with a bright flash of light.

The Brisea collapsed to their knees around me, staring up at the smoking remains of the spirit as if they'd lost a god.

"Let's get out of here, guys," Astro Red said. "We've done enough damage…"

* * *

I paced back and forth in my temporary quarters, my hands crossed behind my back. The lines of hyperspace passed by my viewport as we headed away from the Brisea homeworld.

My door chime beeped, and I stopped pacing. I stood upright and straightened my uniform. "Come in."

The doors slid open, and Tommy walked in.

"We'll be at Thidorex Station in an hour," he told me, his expressions unreadable. "We can drop you off there."

I sighed. "What if I stayed?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What made you change your mind?"

I gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged. It was a good question, and I wasn't sure of the answer at the time. Part of it was the excitement. Part of it was revenge for what Sauron did to my home. Okay, maybe to this very day I'm not sure exactly why. It just felt right.

"It's the food," I said. "The synthatron makes it just like mom's."

Tommy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Welcome aboard."

And with that, he turned and left.

* * *

I walked down a corridor while the Megaship was in night mode, and I was anxious to try out the new simudeck. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and turned to see Ashley.

I stopped and smiled at her. "Up late?"

"I'm always up late," she said with a smile of her own. She kept walking past me, and I followed.

It was then that I knew for sure. Knew it was going to be one hell of an interesting trip.

**To be continued…**


	14. Black Sight

**Black Sight**

Chris was in the Astrometrix lab, where a large holographic display of the galaxy twirled in the center of the room. He stood behind a control podium and used a series of functions to outline the Megaship's course.

"DECA," he said to the ship's computer. "Increase power to long range sensors. Focus in on sector J3-12"

The holographic map zeroed in on a sector of space known as the Cross Roads. The sector of space was the intersection of two main trading routes. One extended from Eltar down to the Samarian Planet. The other route went from the core out to the rim.

The Megaship was scheduled to rendezvous with a Fargusian cargo hauler at the Cross Roads. They apparently had important information they were willing to exchange with the rangers.

Chris was plotting a direct course to the Cross Roads and keeping an eye out for any activity in the especially dangerous area.

The Megaship's long range sensors, with the help of various long-range probes, were picking up various vessels coming and going from the Cross Roads. He couldn't determine their warp signatures, but noticed from their formation that they were AnnaZanti, a race the rangers had run into during a brief encounter involving a lot of plasma cannons and torpedoes.

"DECA, change sensor feeds," Chris said. "See where those AnnaZanti are headed."

The holo-map showed a distorted path followed by the AnnaZanti formation. The ships seemed to be headed towards the end of the route, but then did something strange. Not only strange, but impossible. They continued past the route's end and further into the core.

Chris wrinkled his brow with concern. "DECA…zero in on the core. Is it just me, or did that AnnaZanti formation just head into…well, nothing."

"Affirmative," DECA said. "The AnnaZanti did not follow any known hyperspace lane."

"Could there be a hidden system or planet?" Chris asked.

"It is possible," DECA said.

"Huh," Chris said quietly. "What are they up to…"

* * *

Astronema's Dark Fortress spun through the darkness of space. Half the fortress was a monstrosity of iron and steel, while the other half was made of a neon-green grid.

She stood at her forward viewport, where she saw a pair of bright shining stars in the distance. The larger star was actually sucking gas from the smaller star around its orbit.

Three figures kneeled behind Astronema. They were AnnaZanti. The center AnnaZanti was of the planet's dominant species. He was humanoid, only covered in thick leathery scales. Each scale was dull brown and tan. He had four eyes, each deep gold. He was dressed in an uncountable number of black colored cloth strips.

His two companions were of their world's lesser species. They were smooth-skinned and amphibious, pale green in color. Their eyes were glossy black.

"Tell me," Astronema said while keeping her back to the AnnaZanti. "What is the status of the Star Crusher?"

"Nearing completion. However…" the lead AnnaZanti said, "we need more slaves."

Astronema turned and narrowed her eyes at the three beings. "Your people just picked up an entire shipment of slaves from the Samarian Planet."

"But for a weapon of this magnitude…" the AnnaZanti said.

Astronema slammed the end of her staff against the back of the being's neck. She smiled as the AnnaZanti crumbled to the ground. "You will be getting nothing more from me, I'm afraid. You, on the other hand, better _give_ _me_ results."

* * *

The six rangers and Cy sat around the briefing table in the Megaship's Situation Room. A small holographic image of the galactic core was being displayed over the center of the table. Chris had just finished explaining to them about the strange course set by the AnnaZanti.

"It could be nothing," Justin said. "Just a planet not in the charts."

Tommy shook his head. "They're hiding something. And whatever it is, it isn't good."

"So what do we do about it?" Kat asked.

"There's not much we can do," Zhane said. "Even if they are hiding something, we don't know what."

"We'll have to find out," Tommy said. "Ask around while we're at the Cross Roads."

Ashley looked to Cy. "Is there anything else you know about the AnnaZanti?"

Cy shook his head. "No. The dominant species is reptilian. They rule over a group of amphibians."

Zhane nodded. "Not a lot is known about them…and what's known isn't good."

Tommy punched a few controls on his data pad. "Let's run through a few more tests of our defensive systems…the Cross Roads are going to be bad enough without a bunch of AnnaZanti running around."

The rangers left the situation room to attend to their individual tasks.

* * *

A small island covered with grassland floated across the southern ocean of Cross Road One, the main trading planet in the sector. A small scientific outpost was on the island. The outpost had only one occupant.

A female amphibian AnnaZanti sat at a control console in the dimly-lit lab. The webbed fingers of her right hand danced across the controls in front of her, while she cradled a small infant in her left arm.

The holographic monitor in front of her displayed a wedge-shaped craft of some sort. The image twirled above her desk at various intervals and angles.

Her large dark eyes looked sad as she reviewed the holographic diagrams. Sad and lost.

* * *

The Megaship speared into real-space near Cross Road One.

The six rangers and Cy were on the bridge, manning their stations. Zhane was assigned a science console at the side of the bridge.

"We're coming up on Cross Road One," Chris said.

"On screen," Tommy said.

The planet blinked onto the viewer, a shining dot in the distance.

"Magnify," Tommy said.

The planet was a mess of blue, green, brown, and gray splotches. The space around the world was filled with various ships and stations.

"Looks crowded," Justin said.

"Take us in slow," Tommy said to Cy. "How's our holo-disguise holding up, Ashley?"

Ashley looked over her console. "It's stable."

"Incoming transmission from traffic control," Kat said.

"On screen," Tommy said.

A virtual image tailored to match human facial features appeared on the viewer. "Proceed along course vector 37-895-Thi-Omicron-99."

The viewscreen blinked off, and the Megaship proceeded towards the planet.

* * *

Tommy and Cy walked through the main port city's streets while dressed in their cloaks. Their Fargusian contact was to meet them soon at a nearby bar. The other rangers were scattered about, trying to find information on recent AnnaZanti activity.

The streets were covered with dust and gravel as hover cars sped by overhead, kicking sand up into the air. The buildings resembled giant, multi-level tents. Each tent was made of sturdy, leather-type material.

"You know," Tommy said quietly. "We really need classier meeting places."

"You think this is bad," Cy said, "Remind me to have us swing by the Hell Circles in Hsub W-7."

Tommy smiled beneath his cloak. "I'd hate to tell ya, but I've been to Hell itself. And I _still_ don't like this place."

* * *

Chris and Ashley walked through a docking bay as various merchants and beings unloaded their cargo. They were both dressed in their cloaks for disguise.

The rangers spotted a dock worker and walked over to the man. He was dressed in brown fatigues and appeared human, except for the third eye in the center of his forehead and columns of short horns running along his head.

"Excuse me," Ashley said while walking over to the man. "We need your help…"

"Blah," the man said. "Lots o' people need my help. Go elsewhere."

Chris held out a handful of credits, and the man snatched them in an eye blink.

"What? Be quick," he said to them.

"We're looking for a group of AnnaZanti," Ashley said. "They passed through here recently."

"Lady," the man said. "Lots o' people pass through here. Can't keep track of one species from 'nother."

A freighter at the other end of the docking bay exploded before the rangers could finish their conversation. A group of pilots screamed as they ran away from several attackers. Each attack was dressed in dark brown leather combat armor.

Chris and Ashley ducked for cover.

"At least they're not shooting at us this time," Chris said.

Ashley grinned as she ditched her cloak and pulled out a blaster. "Not yet at least."

"So much for keeping a low profile," Chris said as he took off his cloak and readied his sidearm. "How do we even know who the good guys are?"

"Probably the ones screaming," Ashley said.

"This is such a bad idea," Chris said.

"Never stopped us before," Ashley said. "Now what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Justin and Kat were riding in a hover cab above the city. Justin leaned slightly over the edge to get a bird's eye view of the land below.

"Doesn't look so bad from up here, Kat," he said.

She looked over and smiled at him. "It depends on what you look at."

"Hey," Justin said teasingly. "I'm supposed to make the jokes, remember?"

A hover transport ahead of the rangers exploded violently in the sky. The rangers' speeder dove to avoid the blast, but the shockwave knocked their vehicle out of control. They started spinning towards the ground far below.

* * *

Cy and Tommy's Fargusian contact sat back in his booth. He smiled while taking a puff of smoke from a blue metal pipe. He was a muscular creature with gray fur covering his entire body, most of which was exposed. He slid a small disk over to the two rangers.

"The AnnaZanti are building a weapon for Sauron's forces," the Fargusian said. His name was Chandlafey. "It's called the Star Crusher."

"The Star Crusher?" Tommy asked.

Chandlafey nodded. "A rather large craft…equipped with warheads strong enough to destroy stars, thereby obliterating entire systems."

Cy wrinkled his brow. "That's impossible."

"Not anymore," Chandlafey said.

"Where are they building it?" Tommy asked.

"The core," Chandlafey said.

Cy looked to Tommy. "That convoy Chris spotted."

Tommy nodded.

"There's more," Chandlafey said. "The weapon's design work…is being done right here."

* * *

Chris and Ashley dove behind a speeder as plasma blasts streaked towards them. The leather armored soldiers were spreading throughout the docking bay, opening fire at anything that moved.

"There's nowhere to move," Chris said as a trio of shots exploded against the speeder above them. "They've closed everyone in."

"We'll split up," Ashley said, "move towards the main exit from two sides."

More plasma blasts exploded against their speeder.

"After you," Chris said.

The two rangers split up. Chris ran between two cargo haulers and tried to not be distracted by the screams. He took cover behind a small freighter's landing gear and lifted his weapon. The blaster was set to stun.

Chris looked around the landing gear and aimed forward, triggering a pair of blasts that took down a guard near the bay's exit. A group of soldiers aimed towards the landing gear and fired a salvo of pulse blasts. Chris rolled for cover behind a stack of boxes. He rose to his knees and looked over the box while firing a round of blasts.

A blur of motion suddenly slammed into Chris and tackled him across the ground. It was a short creature with dark-blue skin, white hair, a beak-like nose, and long snapping tail.

"Stay down and quiet," the creature said.

The creature stepped off Chris and turned towards the boxes. He pulled out a small spherical object and threw it. The device exploded in midair, creating a shockwave that knocked Chris into unconsciousness, along with almost everyone else in the bay area.

* * *

Chris slowly returned to consciousness. He looked to his left to see a viewport, and outside was an ocean of pale-green waters. He was in a small cabin space with a door in front of him. The ranger rubbed his sore head and rose to his feet before reaching forward and opening the door.

The navy-blue skinned creature was on the other end of the door, sitting in a pilot's seat. The ocean was visible through a wide transparent viewport.

"My apologies," the creature said without turning. "The detonator wasn't meant for you…I just didn't realize how thin-skulled your species is."

Chris narrowed his brow. "Who are you?"

"Have a seat, my boy," the creature said while patting his hand down on the copilot's chair. Chris did so. "My name is Rah, a Cochi."

"A what?" Chris asked again.

"A Cochi," Rah said. "My people were involved in the little spat I just saved you from."

"My friend Ashley," Chris said. "Where is she?"

"Hm," Rah said while tilting back his head. "I didn't realize you had a companion with you. I will check on her…"

Rah's hands started to move across his control panel.

"Where are you taking me?" Chris asked.

"First thing's first," Rah said. "My people are involved in a little dispute on this world. A dispute that eventually led to the display you just witnessed."

"What kind of dispute?" Chris asked.

"Ha," Rah said with a smile. "Amusingly enough, it started 1,000 years ago. One of my people accidentally ran over one of the bureaucrat's favorite wolf-birds with a speeder."

"Seriously?" Chris asked.

"Yes, my boy, yes," Rah said. "Although our differences have become more serious over the centuries, which is why you are here."

Rah activated a small holographic picture on his console. The picture was of an island fortress.

"The planet's board of directors has seen fit to harbor a AnnaZanti scientist," Rah explained. "This scientist is tasked with designing systems for a new weapon. A weapon for Sauron's forces. It's called the Star Crusher."

Chris shook his head while staring at the fortress layout. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't," Rah said. "Our submersible is en route to the island fortress. There you can stop the AnnaZanti scientist with your ranger power."

"Where's the rest of my team?" Chris asked. "And who is…we need to back up a little here. How do you know all this? How do I even know you're one of the good guys?"

"Ha," Rah said. "You humans are nothing like I imagined. Nothing."

The submersible continued on towards the island fortress.

* * *

Tommy and Cy were in a submersible of their own, supplied by Chandlafey and his people. The craft was shooting through the waters towards the island fortress as the two rangers manned the controls.

They had tried to get a communications signal through to the other rangers, but with no success.

Cy's console started to blink as the submersible weaved in and out of a coral reef grove. "Something's alive down here…"

Tommy looked over his own control panel. "Something like a goldfish or something like a metal-eating mutant shark?"

"I'm not sure," Cy said.

Their craft suddenly started to shudder as a serge of water knocked them off course. Tommy and Cy had to hold tightly onto their controls to keep from being thrown around the cabin.

Tommy looked through the viewport on his right and opened his eyes wide at what he saw. It was a giant eel, big enough to swallow an entire Megazord.

"Cy…" Tommy said.

"I see it," Cy said as he rolled the ship and dove it downward.

The eel snapped its tail and followed, its jaws full of giant razor teeth.

Tommy pointed towards the corner of the viewport. A complex maze of coral and rock were nearby. "We can try to lose him over there…"

The eel's long, wire-like tongue snapped out before Cy could evade the creature. The tongue wrapped around their ship and squeezed tightly, nearly crushing the vessel. The tongue snapped back, dragging the sub craft into the eel's mouth.

* * *

Kat's eyes slowly opened as she felt the touch of a cold compress against her head. She was lying in an alley between the tent buildings. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. Justin was leaning over her, tending to her wounds. He seemed in just as bad of shape.

"What…" she said weakly as she sat up. "What happened?"

"Some kind of explosion," Justin said. "Our new friends cleared us from the wreckage."

"New friends?" Kat asked as she looked to her right.

Three beings were standing near a wall, conversing in a tongue that the rangers' translators couldn't recognize.

Justin nodded and looked over at them. The three beings turned and started walking over to Justin and Kat. They were short creatures with dark-blue skin, white hair, beak-like noses, and long snapping tails.

Justin stood to address them. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything…but who are you guys?"

"We are Rah," one of them said. "We have information for you."

* * *

Tommy and Cy were knocked around the cabin as their submersible thrashed inside the eel's mouth.

"This is crazy," Tommy said while adjusting structural integrity controls. "Doesn't this thing have weapons?"

"No…" Cy said. "But the shields are pretty strong…"

The two rangers were nearly knocked out of their seats by another jolt.

"I don't like what you're suggesting," Tommy said.

"I would hope not," Cy said. "Go for it anyway?"

"Of course," Tommy said. "Full reverse."

* * *

The island fortress sat on the middle of secluded grassland. The halls inside the fortress were barely lit and very damp. Chris and Rah walked through the halls while keeping their senses alert for trouble.

They turned a corner and headed towards a wide two-door entryway.

Rah looked towards Chris. "Your teammates are on their way."

Chris stopped and looked at Rah, tilting his head. "How do you know that?"

Rah shrugged. "I know these things."

They heard a weeping noise come from around a corner, hidden in the shadows. They approached slowly and entered a small room lined with computer panels. An amphibian AnnaZanti was leaning over one of the consoles. She had a small crying infant in her arms.

The AnnaZanti heard their footfalls and snapped around in alarm. A look of fear flashed before her glossy black eyes. She protectively cradled the infant in her arms.

"Get out!" she hissed. "Leave us to die in peace!"

* * *

The submersible barreled through the intestinal tract of the eel as acids and digestive fluid ate away at the hull. Inner muscles contracted, damaging the hull.

Tommy and Cy were shaking in the twirling cabin.

"How much farther?!" Tommy shouted over the blaring alarms inside the submersible.

"We're almost to the end of the tract!" Cy screamed back.

* * *

"Die in peace?" Chris said. "What are you talking about? Are you the one designing the weapon?"

"Who are you?" she asked, cowering back in her chair.

"My name's Chris," he said, then pointed back towards Rah. "This is-"

"I know what _it _is," the AnnaZanti woman said. "It is a Rah. Why have you come."

"The Star Crusher," Chris said. "It has to stop."

"Don't you think I know that, dry skin?" she said. "Don't you think I realize the terror it will cause? But it doesn't matter now, does it? My part in the weapon is done. I am dead, as is my child. Astronema is coming."

"She's already here," a voice said from the shadows.

Chris turned and snapped into a fighting stance, fists held tight as the stranger stood in the darkness. "Show yourself."

The man held up his hands in a non-threatening manner and stepped forward. It was Zhane. "Hay. Calm down. It's just me."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his arms. "Zhane. You scared the crap out of me."

Zhane shrugged. "I have that effect on people."

"Out!" the AnnaZanti shouted.

They heard a loud clanging noise come from the nearby hall, and Chris knew it was trouble. He looked to Rah. "Will you keep an eye on her?"

Rah nodded. "Yes. Go forward. Be brave."

Chris and Zhane entered the hallway. The Kerovian looked to the Terran. "Interesting friend you picked up."

They turned and corner and saw one of Astronema's gene beats stalking forward. The monster looked like a cicada insect, with glowing red eyes and a needle-like nose.

* * *

The submersible landed on the island shore. More like crashed, to be precise. The vessel was torn and beaten after its journey through the eel, and Tommy and Cy were banged up pretty bad.

They walked forward onto the grassland and noticed a small shuttle with its boarding lamp lowered. Ashley was leaning against the ramp, much to their surprise.

"Ashley?" Tommy said.

She smiled at them. "Took you boys long enough."

Tommy smiled. "We had a…minor setback."

"That's one way of putting it," Cy said.

"How did you get that shuttle?" Tommy asked.

"These short blue-skinned guys called the Rah," Ashley said.

Cy opened his eyes wide with shock. "Rah? Here?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "What's the big deal."

Cy shook his head. "They're almost impossible to come by. And unique. Their whole species is one mind, divided among thousands of bodies."

"What did they tell you?" Tommy asked.

"About the weapon, which is why I'm assuming you're here," Ashley said.

Tommy nodded. "Right. So...what are we waiting for?"

"That's my line, Oliver," Ashley said jokingly as she followed him towards the fortress.

* * *

Rah directed Justin and Kat to the island as well, and they rendezvoused with Tommy, Ashley, and Cy at the western half of the island. The rangers left Cy behind at the shuttle and started moving towards the fortress itself.

An alarm suddenly started blaring from the fortress, cutting through the skies and making the rangers collapse while covering their ears.

"Morph!" Tommy shouted as the four rangers activated their braces, keying in their transformation codes and activating their armor with pulses of light.

"Something's wrong," Astro Blue said as the alarms continued to blare.

"Let's go," Astro Red said as the Rangers started to sprint forward to find out.

The Rangers approached the fortress and noticed several large antenna mounted on the building, which was broadcasting the signal noise.

Explosions tore across the ground in front of them before they reached the compound. Sparks slashed across their armor, and the impact knocked them backwards.

The Rangers slowly rose to their knees as Darkonda stepped forward. The villain's sword was casually slung over his shoulder.

"Do try to keep your distance, Rangers," Darkonda said before laughing, a cackling noise almost as painful as the blaring alarms.

"Forgive me if I don't take your advice," Astro Red said as he armed his Astro Sniper and ran towards the compound to take out the base's satellites.

Astro Red slammed into an invisible force field as strands of electricity lashed against his armor and exploded in a series of violent flashes and sparks.

"Tommy!" Astro Blue shouted as he ran forward.

Astro Blue grabbed onto Astro Red's shoulders and pulled. The two went toppling to the ground, falling away from the barrier.

Darkonda laughed. "Please…do that again."

* * *

The gene beast snarled at the two rangers.

"The designer is no longer needed," the insectoid creature growled. "She must die."

"Why?" Chris asked, snapping into a fighting stance alongside Zhane.

"She has outlived her usefulness," the creature said.

The gene beast extended his hand, and a group of Craterites charged forward. The villains filled the hall and rushed towards the rangers.

"We've got to get her out of here," Chris said as he and Zhane ducked back into the room.

Rah perked his head up as the rangers rushed inside. "What is it?"

"Trouble," Chris said.

Chris and Zhane brought the AnnaZanti to her feet despite her protests and the crying child. The group fled back down the hall and retreated into the shadows.

* * *

Chris tried again unsuccessfully to open a comm line with the others. He was hidden behind a stairwell along with Zhane, Rah and the AnnaZanti.

"No luck," Chris said as he flipped his Digitizer shut.

The infant started to cry, its voice echoing down the halls.

"She must be quiet," Rah said, leaning over the baby while standing next to its mother.

The 'it' was literal too. AnnaZanti infants had no gender until they reached their equivalent of puberty.

Zhane leaned over the infant and gently started to shush it. "Shhh…keep it down, little guy."

Zhane pulled out a small flashing pin and waved it across the infant's face. The baby was intrigued by the light and followed it with her large glossy eyes. Its crying turned to soft gurgles before it became silent.

"Nice work," Chris said. "I have no idea how you did it…but nice work."

Zhane smiled and shrugged. "Thanks."

"So what are we going to do?" Chris asked. "We can't just hide here with them forever."

Zhane smiled, a glimmer of mischief in his eye. "I don't intend on staying here and hiding."

"You can't be serious," Chris said quietly. "We can't just go attack the gene beast either. We need to find a way out of here and get to the others. We'll need their help."

"They're already here," Rah said from behind the two rangers. They turned to face the blue-skinned creature, and he continued. "They're already here. Outside the compound."

"What?" Chris asked. "How do you know?"

"Because I do," Rah said. "They are battling Darkonda, and are not faring well."

"See," Zhane said. "You're thinking of this wrong. We have to go help them."

* * *

Zhane and Chris charged down a dark hall. Craterites armed with jagged soldiers ran to confront and kill the rangers. They clashed against each other.

Zhane ducked underneath a saber swipe and rose, jump kicking another Craterite in the face.

Chris charged forward while spinning past a soldier. He ducked underneath a villain's saber and rose while slamming a hook punch across a soldier's head.

* * *

Outside the fortress compound, the Rangers slowly rose to their feet. The blaring sirens were making it difficult for them to focus, and Darkonda was taking full advantage of their distraction.

He dashed forward, slashing his sword across Astro Blue's chest. Darkonda spun towards Astro Yellow and ran his blade down against her armor with a diagonal strike. He brought his sword back up in a diagonal blow that slashed across Astro Pink.

Astro Red moved in with a round kick, but Darkonda blocked the blow and slashed his blade across the Ranger's armor.

* * *

Chris and Zhane fought their way through the Craterites. The two rangers were moving down a dark winding corridor on their way towards the base's main control room. From there they could disable the alarms on the outside of the compound.

Zhane slammed a knife-hand chop against the back of a Craterite's neck, and he slammed an outer crescent kick across the soldier's head.

Chris moved forward, slamming an uppercut blow against a Craterite's gut, and elbowing the soldier in the back.

"This place is crawling with these things," Chris said, swinging his backfist across another soldier.

"We're almost there," Zhane said, slamming a jump kick in a Craterite's face.

The two continued plowing through the soldiers, kicking and punching through the Craterites. They reached a door at the end of the hall. The door led into the fortress's main control center.

Chris and Zhane entered the room and walked among the rows of computers, searching for controls to the satellites mounted outside. They split up and moved across opposite ends of the room.

Explosions suddenly sparked around the rangers and they were thrown to the ground. The gene beast walked inside, its eyes glowing with blood-red light. Chris and Zhane ducked for cover behind a control desk.

The gene beast slowly crept into the room, amused that the rangers were hiding from him.

"Just give up," the gene beast said. "Your friends will soon be killed, helpless before Darkonda. You will die by my hands."

Zhane looked to Chris. "We've got to get him outside…"

Chris nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "How thick do you think that viewport he's standing in front of is?"

Zhane smiled. "That's the spirit."

The two rangers sprang out from behind the desk and charged towards the gene beast, taking the monster by surprise. They snapped out with jump kicks that slammed against the monster and sent it crashing through the viewport.

The monster slammed against the invisible force field surrounding the compound. Electric energy exploded against the creature on contact, overloading the system and powering the shield down.

Chris and Zhane ran to the edge of the viewport and looked down at the fallen monster while readying their morphers.

"Keitizer!" Zhane shouted while flipping his morpher open. "Install!"

"Install!" Chris shouted. "Astro Ranger!"

Energy shimmered around them as their armor activated and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The two Rangers leapt down towards the gene beast, descending while slamming their fists against the monster. The gene beast was forced back by the combined force of their blows.

With the force field disrupted, the nearby satellites overloaded. The loud screeching sirens went quiet.

Nearby, Darkonda perked his head, knowing something was wrong. "What's going on?" the villain shrieked.

The four Rangers stood as the ringing in their ears slowly died down.

"That is _such_ a relief," Astro Blue said.

"You're telling me," Astro Red agreed.

The gene beast suddenly went tumbling out of control through the air. The creature slammed to the ground in front of Darkonda and rolled out of control.

"What…" Darkonda growled before kicking the gene beast in the gut. "Get up!"

The four Rangers looked towards the complex and saw Astro Silver and Astro Black running towards them.

"Chris! Zhane!" Astro Yellow shouted.

The two Rangers regrouped with their teammates as the gene beast rose to its feet and stood next to Darkonda. The two villains glared at the Rangers.

"So," Darkonda said mockingly. "All six of you together now? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You will be," Astro Silver said as he and the other Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"Unlikely," Darkonda said. He turned to the gene beast. "Kill them."

Darkonda teleported out in a puff of flame. The monster turned to face the Rangers and leaned forward, firing a stream of neon-green shaded sonic energy rings.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted. Her weapon was best equipped to handle the sonic attack.

The Pink Ranger fired rings of pink energy that collided with the monster's beam and pushed backward. Her blasts exploded against the creature, causing a shower of sparks to rip across the monster's body.

Astro Black moved in next, twirling his black staff. The Black Ranger used the staff as a pole vault and arced forward, scissor kicking the villain across the head. The blow knocked the gene beast off his feet and sent him flying backwards.

Astro Silver charged his arm mounted cannon, the Silver Blazer.

"Blazer Impact!" he shouted while charging towards the creature and spraying rapid-fire golden energy darts. The energy darts exploded against the gene beast as Astro Silver continued his advance.

Astro Silver switched his weapon to blade mode and energized the saber. He hopped forward and ran the blade downward diagonally through the monster with a powerful energy slash.

The monster fell backward, explosions ripping across his body.

Astro Silver extended his arms as Astro Black leapt forward onto the Silver Ranger's shoulders. Astro Black immediately pushed off Astro Silver's shoulders and leapt towards the creature.

"Rod breaker!" he shouted, the tip of his staff energizing and slashing across the monster's chest.

The monster fell back, its energy overloading and exploding as the two Rangers stood and snapped into victory poses.

Zhane's armor powered down in a shimmer of golden energy.

Astro Black wrinkled his brow beneath his faceplate. "You always power down so fast…why?"

A giant beam of neon green energy suddenly cut down from the sky before Zhane could answer. The beam reassembled the destroyed monster and increased its mass to giant size.

"Alright guys," Astro Red said. "Let's finish this insect…Astro Megazord, online!"

The Astro Megazord assembled and shot down from the skies. The Rangers used their Cyber Sliders to enter the Megazord's cockpit as the robo landed.

"Astro Megazord…Galaxy Mega!" the Rangers shouted from within their cockpit.

The gene beast leapt forward, its giant body arcing through the air. The monster slammed a double kick against the Megazord's chest, knocking the robo backward. The gene beast followed by firing off twin energy strands that wrapped around the zord. The strands hardened into wires and started to electrocute the Megazord.

Explosions tore across the Megazord's armor as the wires tightened.

Astro Yellow rocked in her seat from another impact. "I can't even pick those wires up on our sensors!"

"Well they're clearly there," Astro Blue said as another explosion rocked the Megazord.

Astro Red armed his Battleizer. "I'm calling in some backup…Delta Mega, Install!"

The Delta Megaship shot down from the skies and throttled towards the giant gene beast. The ship opened fire with its pulse cannons, sending energy blasts exploding against the creature.

The monster fell backwards and lost its concentration, causing the energy wires to go limp and disappear. Astro Megazord stood its ground as the Delta Mega throttled closer to the battle field.

"Astro DeltaMegazord, online!" Astro Red commanded as he activated the 'one' key on his Battleizer.

The Delta formed a suit of armor that wrapped around the Megazord. The combined robo landed back on the grassy surface and assumed a fighting stance in front of the insect creature.

"Delta Knuckle, engage!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megazord's fists energized, shot off, and blasted through the monster as its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

The rangers restored the light to the fortress and gathered in the main control room. Ashley hacked into the system's core with Zhane's help, and they started downloading what little information remained on the weapon. Kat was sitting with the AnnaZanti and infant while trying to calm them and find out their story.

Tommy, Justin, Cy, and Chris sat with Rah. The creature was explaining his rather unique perspective on things.

"I thought your race was called the Cochi?" Chris asked.

Rah shook his head. "I am Cochi. A rarity. One of five who can think independently I am…shunned."

"So what about this weapon," Tommy said, getting back on track. "How are you involved? What do you know?"

"My involvement is not so different from ours," Rah said. "My people are part of a complex network of spies, informants, and infiltrators, all dedicated to the downfall of Sauron."

"Why haven't we run into you before?" Chris asked.

Rah grinned. "Who's to say you haven't? We prefer working out of sight when possible and leaving the frontal confrontations to you rangers, Prince Trey's resistance, the Rigellians, and the Confederation. Our contacts are spread thin, but we make do."

"What do you know about where the weapon's being built?" Tommy asked. "We have the coordinates, but not much more."

"It's in the Maw," Rah said. "A dangerous area of space dotted with plasma storms and gravitational anomalies. Besides these hazards, a full contingent of AnnaZanti warships is guarding the weapon."

"Guys!" Ashley called from a computer terminal. "I found a scheduled launch time for the weapon."

"And?" Justin asked.

"Let's just say we better get going," Ashley said as she started towards the door.

* * *

The rangers gave the AnnaZanti woman and infant a secure room on the Megaship, not wanting to leave them behind. They blasted into hyperspace while manning their bridge stations. The Cochi Rah was with them on the bridge, standing behind Tommy and Cy.

The Megaship speared back into realspace along the edge of the Maw. A fiery and gaseous plasma storm was spread out in front of them.

"Report," Tommy said.

Chris shook his head while looking over the sensors. "It's too wide to go around. I could get us past the anomalies, but the plasma storm is too unstable."

Justin looked to Tommy. "We can boost the power to our hull plating. Give us extra protection."

Ashley looked back to them. "We'd be better off diverting power to maneuvering thrusters, if we're planning on going through."

Tommy took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do it…we don't have time to be anymore creative."

Ashley nodded and started running through a series of controls. "Transferring power to maneuvering thrusters."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy commanded. "Deploy armor."

Cy looked to Justin. "Bring our weapons online."

Justin nodded and started powering up the Megalasers.

"Alright," Tommy said. "Take us in."

* * *

A stream of plasma shot across the Megaship's bow. The ship rolled and climbed to avoid the fiery stream of gas, but the plasma scorched part of the hull.

The rangers struggled to stay upright as the bridge shook from another impact. Cy took the ship through a tight loop, arcing to port, and scissoring back to starboard.

"How much longer?" Tommy shouted over the ship's alert sirens.

"I don't know," Chris answered as the ship rocked again.

"That last plasma stream took out our sensors," Ashley said.

A plasma stream ignited in front of the ship's forward viewscreen, nearly blinding the rangers.

* * *

Astronema's Dark Fortress twirled in the center of the Maw. The princess stood at her command post, watching through a viewscreen as the rangers' ship wove through a nearby plasma storm.

She turned towards Eclipter, who was standing at her side. "Send in the Velocifighters. Now."

* * *

"Velocifighters, coming in!" Justin shouted as the ship continued to shake around him.

"You have to be kidding," Tommy said. "On screen."

The viewscreen shifted to a view of several wings of Velocifighters. A stream of plasma shot through the storm, vaporizing half the fighter craft. The other half continued forward towards the Megaship.

Cy turned towards Tommy and Justin. "It's not a good idea to open fire in the plasma storm. We'll have to try and lose them."

Tommy nodded. "Do it."

The Megaship climbed and banked as the Velocifighters moved in. The fighter craft opened fire with pulse cannons that ignited nearby plasma. The resulting explosions wiped out another trio of craft, causing a shockwave to slam against the Megaship.

Cy twisted the Astro Megaship through a loop and returned course for the other side of the plasma storm. The Velocifighters fell into formation behind the vessel and started to close in.

"I have an idea," Tommy said. "Aim for the nearest plasma stream. Full Megalaser spread."

"Uh, Tommy," Ashley said. "That's not one of your better plans."

"It will work," Tommy said. "We just have to make sure we're moving fast enough when we trigger the explosion."

"Megalasers locked on," Justin said.

"Fire on my mark, then open our throttle to full," Tommy said. "Now!"

The rear Megalasers opened fire with a full spread, spraying cyan-tinted energy blasts towards a nearby plasma stream. The blasts exploded amidst the stream, igniting the plasma and creating a giant fiery shockwave.

The Megaship blasted forward as the shockwave consumed the remaining Velocifighters. The explosion rocked the Megaship and scorched the hull, but the rangers managed to escape the plasma storm.

The Megaship cleared the storm's perimeter and speared back into open space.

"Damage report," Tommy asked once the ship was in the clear.

"Long range sensors are offline," Ashley reported. "Port thrusters are damaged."

"Armor's down to 61 percent," Justin said.

"The AnnaZanti fleet just spotted us," Chris said.

"On screen," Tommy said.

The view screen showed a view of a red star, casting a crimson hue on the dozen or so AnnaZanti ships. They were protecting a space station that seemed to be a web of different metal and steel structures. The giant wedge-shaped Star Crusher was within the web of stations.

"Let's get to the Megashuttle," Tommy said while looking to Zhane. "Zhane, take my Battleizer. You can pilot the Delta Mega."

* * *

The five rangers manned their stations in the Megashuttle, leaving Cy on the bridge and Zhane in the Delta Mega.

"Alright guys," Tommy said. "Let's take care of business…Astro Megazord, online!"

The Megaship began to reshape, taking on the form of a giant robo as the Megashuttle shifted and formed the head.

"Thrusters," Tommy commanded.

Galaxy Mega's back thrusters ignited as the robo blasted forward towards the AnnaZanti formation. The Megazord armed its circular shield and held it forward while charging to attack.

"We're almost in firing range," Justin reported.

"Zhane," Tommy commanded, "take the point. Hit and run tactics. Draw their fire while we move in and take them out. Justin, target their left flank."

The Delta Mega throttled forward at full speed. Zhane triggered the pulse cannons, raining a volley of yellow energy darts that exploded around the fleet. Delta Mega scissored to port as the enemy warships opened fire with green particle beam cannons.

Delta Mega weaved to avoid the particle blasts as Galaxy Mega zoomed forward to attack.

AnnaZanti ships fired spears of green energy towards the Astro Megazord. Galaxy Mega used its shield to block the barrage of energy bolts.

"Shield strength is holding," Ashley said.

"Open fire," Tommy commanded.

"Arming head vulcans," Justin said.

Twin head-mounted cannons on the Astro Megazord opened fire, spraying rapid-volley energy bursts that exploded against the nearest ships. The AnnaZanti shifted formation to counter attack, continuing to fire their particle beam cannons.

A few of the enemy blasts slipped past Galaxy Mega's shield and exploded against the Megazord's armor.

The Astro Megaship drew closer to the fleet of warships, which were increasing their fire.

"Beam cannon," Tommy commanded. "Aim for the cruiser bearing 317 mark 4."

Galaxy Mega armed its beam cannon and fired a blinding beam of yellow energy. The energy blast ripped across the side of a giant warship, tearing the vessel apart as its engines overloaded and exploded.

The Galaxy Mega fired its back-mounted afterburners and streaked through the explosion, using the fiery debris as cover to move closer to the fleet.

Galaxy Mega blasted clear from the fiery wreckage and turned to the left, aiming its beam cannon and firing a wide arc. The energy beam ripped open several ships, causing explosions to tear across the vessels.

"Download, Astro Megazord Saber!" Tommy shouted as he activated the robo's sword. "Move us in closer."

Astro Megazord maneuvered through a volley of particle beam blasts while moving straight towards a giant warship. At the last second, Astro Megazord flipped over the ship and dropped down towards the dorsal hull.

"Energize saber!" Tommy shouted.

The Astro Megazord Saber charged with blinding energy and started to cut along the top of the warship like a hot knife through butter. The warship exploded, and the Rangers moved forward towards their next target.

Justin triggered the head vulcans again. The rapid-fire blasts tore open a nearby vessel and pounded through another ship's bridge.

The Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega moved closer to the network of stations just in time to see the wedge-shaped weapon launch and throttle through space.

"Beam cannon!" Tommy shouted. "Now!"

The Astro Megazord opened fire with a stream of energy as the weapon started its run towards hyperspace. Delta Mega opened fire with pulse blasts.

The pulse blasts exploded against the weapon's hull. The beam cannon grazed the top of the weapon as it twisted and started along its exit vector.

"Switch back to ship mode," Tommy said. "We can't let that thing get away."

"They're about ready to jump into hyperspace!" Chris shouted.

"Ashley," Tommy said.

She nodded. "I have a tracking signal."

The wedge-shaped weapon leapt into hyperspace with a burst of light.

"Pursuit course," Tommy ordered. "Maximum hyper rush."

The Megaship blasted into hyperspace and started to follow the weapon, both ships jetting faster than the speed of light.

The Megaship streamed past the blue lines of hyperspace as the weapon continued to increase speed.

"We need more speed," Justin said.

Ashley shook her head. "Our engines are at max."

Tommy looked down to Justin. "Can the Megalasers work in hyperspace?"

Justin shook his head. "We can't make so much as a spark."

"I have an idea," Ashley said. "But it's risky."

"All the good plans are," Tommy said. "What is it?"

"If we boost power to our main deflector," Ashley said, "we can extend our warp shell and collide it with the weapon's warp field."

Kat looked over to her friend. "That sounds pretty dangerous."

"It is," Ashley said.

An indicator on Chris's station started to blink. "The Star Crusher is gaining speed. We're losing it."

"Ashley," Tommy said as he tightened his grip on the controls. "Do what you have to."

Ashley nodded and started with the modifications.

* * *

Astronema stood on the bridge of the Dark Fortress, watching as the rangers chased after the Star Crusher.

"Alter the weapon's course," she said. "Target and destroy the nearest populated system."

* * *

Ashley made the final modification. "The deflector's ready."

"Alright," Tommy said, "get ready to-"

"Wait," Chris said. "The weapon…it's dropping out of hyperspace."

"Stay on it," Tommy said. "Get ready to open fire when we drop back into real-space."

The weapon speared back into the darkness of space and started a run towards a giant sun in the distance. The Megaship followed, on the heels of the Star Crusher. Delta Mega wasn't far behind.

"Justin," Tommy said, "take that weapon out."

"On it," Justin said as he triggered the Megalasers.

Pulses of blue energy blasts exploded against the weapon, but the Star Crusher continued on its course. A maw at the bottom of the weapon opened and started to glow with pale green light.

"Our weapons have no effect," Justin said.

"The Star Crusher is powering its main launcher," Chris reported.

Kat looked down to Tommy. "There's a populated planet in this system. Three billion people."

Ashley manipulated her controls. "I'm boosting power to the lasers, but it's not enough. Star Crusher's armor is too strong."

"We have to do something," Kat said.

"Guys," Zhane said over the comm. "I'll ram him. The explosion should be enough to destroy the Star Crusher."

Ashley shook her head. "All you'll do is get yourself killed."

"The maw," Tommy said as he zeroed in sensors to the enemy weapon's launch bay. "That's where we strike…Astro Megazord, online!"

The Galaxy Mega activated and ignited its back boosters, jetting around towards the weapon's maw.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" Tommy commanded as the Megazord's weapon activated.

The Star Crusher's gaping maw drew closer to the rangers' viewport.

"Energize saber!" Tommy shouted.

The saber started to glow with golden energy as it plunged into the Star Crusher's belly. Galaxy Mega's sword pierced the ship and its main torpedo, causing a massive explosion of jade-colored fire.

* * *

The broken and battered Galaxy Mega drifted through space as small sparks danced across its hull. The ablative armor was completely destroyed. Not an inch of the Megazord was left undamaged. Hull breaches had torn across the Megazord on most levels.

A sleek saucer-shaped vessel lowered besides the Galaxy Mega. The ship's edges were smooth and almost organic. The vessel's cockpit was a pair of bubble-shaped, glossy spheres. The strange vessel extended a boarding tube that latched onto the Megazord.

* * *

Chris's eyes slowly opened. He found himself lying on a soft slab and staring up at a ceiling that looked organic. He sat up and met the eyes of an Aquition. The Aquitar native seemed human, except for the gills on his neck, behind his pointed ears.

Chris rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the last traces of grogginess. "What happened?"

"You destroyed the weapon," the Aquition said, his voice rich with vibrato. "But at great cost to your own vessel. We are en route to Aquitar to assist you with repairs."

"Is everyone else okay?" Chris asked.

The Aquition nodded. "Only…the AnnaZanti female and her infant did not survive."

Chris sighed and hung his head down low. Not only did he feel sorry for the mother and child…but now he'd never find out her story. Never know how she was recruited to make the weapon, and why Astronema wanted her dead.

Chris looked back up. "How long until we reach Aquitar?"

"Under an hour," the Aquition said. "Then we prepare…for the biggest offensive in this war."

**To be continued...**


	15. Unlikely Attractions

**Unlikely Attractions**

Darkonda paced back and forth within a dark cave. The cave's planet had no name. The system itself was given a numeral designation only. It was the perfect meeting place for the vile creature.

Beams of energy flashed before the villain and faded to reveal a humanoid woman. Her eyes were solid white, and her long hair was fiery red.

"What took you so long?" Darkonda asked.

The woman bowed mockingly. "I did not mean to keep the almighty and powerful Darkonda waiting."

Darkonda tensed at the joke. "Have I ever found you amusing, Telsa?"

"I suppose not," Telsa said as she lifted her head. "Now…why have you brought me here?"

"It's quite simple," Darkonda said. "Every being with at least half a brain cell knows this galaxy will belong to Sauron soon. I plan to be at his side when that happens."

"What about Astronema?" Telsa asked. "He's taken quite a fancy to her. Rumor has it that if he had a body…well…you get the point."

"She's a child," Darkonda said, a villainous smile spreading across his face. "Besides, that's where you come in."

Telsa arced an eyebrow at the creature. "You must be joking."

"Not at all," Darkonda said. "I've been doing research, and-"

"Doing research, or torturing people until they do research for you?" she asked.

Darkonda waved his hand dismissively. "It's the same thing, really. Now…Astronema, it seems, draws all her power from the magick. Killing her is as simple as striping that power."

Telsa laughed and shook her head. "You always have been insane."

"That's besides the point," Darkonda said. "I have a plan, my white-eyed vixen, and you're going to help me…"

Darkonda extended his hand and fired jagged energy lashes that whipped across Telsa and slammed her against the cave wall.

* * *

The Astro Megaship was in orbit around Aquitar. A fleet was amassing in orbit around the watery world in preparation for a massive assault against Sauron.

The rangers had left the Megaship for the world's capital city, called Gungan. The city was an intricate layering of bridges, walkways and buildings, all surrounded by a massive energy dome. The dome separated the city from the Nebian Sea just outside.

Tommy and his rangers had met with the Aquition ranger team, one of whom they had already met during their time as Zeo Rangers. Tommy had expected to run into Billy on the water world, but the Kirin Ranger was nowhere to be found. No one, it seemed, was sure where Billy was.

The rangers weren't in the city long before it came under attack. Namor, a prince who lived in the dark waters, had been fighting the Aquitions for years.

Namor's forces infiltrated the city. The grunts were creatures that resembled fish/lizard hybrids. Their scales formed blades across their forearms and heads.

The Earth and Aquition rangers joined together and readied their morphers as the creatures advanced.

"Alright guys…" Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Install, Astro Ranger!" the team shouted as they keyed in their transformation code and morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Astro Red!"

"Astro Black!"

"Astro Blue!"

"Astro Yellow!"

"Astro Pink!"

"Digital Task Force…Astro Rangers!"

The Aquitions readied their morphers. Each brace was engraved with the symbol of a mythological water-dwelling beast. "Aqua Beast, rebirth!" they shouted while slapping their braces' activation panels.

"Sea-Dragon Ranger!" the red-armored Ranger shouted.

"Griffandor Ranger!" the black-armored Ranger shouted.

"Pegasaur Ranger!" the blue-armored Ranger shouted.

"Mermaid Ranger!" the white-armored Ranger shouted.

"Water-Bird Ranger!" the pink-armored Ranger shouted.

Namor's soldiers leapt forward to attack the Ranger teams. Each reptile secreted dripping poison from its fangs and fins.

Astro Red leapt forward with a flying sidekick, smashing his heel against a soldier's chest and cracking the grunt's ribs and bone. Another soldier charged towards Astro Red when the Ranger landed. The villain spun through the air while holding its fins out to strike.

"Back off, fish face," Astro Red said, slamming a reverse sidekick against the creature while it was still in midair. The grunt's body was whipped backwards and fell to the ground.

Another trio of soldiers moved in to attack Astro Red, and their mouths were wide open to bite down on the Ranger.

Sea-Dragon Ranger leapt forward to Astro Red's aid.

The Red Aquition Ranger extended his hands like claws and slammed down on both sides of a grunt's neck. He followed by drawing his slender blade and turning to his right, running the sword through a creature from its right shoulder to the left side of its hip. Sea-Dragon Ranger pulled the sword free and swung hard to his left, decapitating the third creature's head with a single strike.

Griffandor Ranger leapt forward, slamming his knee upside a soldier's head. Astro Black moved in besides the black Aquition Ranger, twirling his staff and bashing in a nearby soldier's head.

Pegasaur Ranger descended from the air and double kicked a pair of soldiers before twisting and landing. Astro Blue dove over a soldier's blow and somersaulted across the ground. He rose and flipped a grunt over his shoulder.

Astro Pink and Water-Bird Ranger stood back to back, each extending their fire arm and sending energy blasts ripping through a group of the water-dwelling soldiers.

Mermaid Ranger slammed a palm-heel strike upside a soldier's head and spun forward, slamming a knifehand blow across the soldier's face. Nearby, Astro Yellow launched a flurry of kicks, bashing her way through a group of four soldiers.

Astro Red ran his Drill Saber through the final soldier.

"That's the last of them," Astro Red said as he tossed the soldier's unmoving body to the ground.

The ten rangers powered down their armor. The Earth rangers were taken slightly aback, still not used to the humid air of the Aquition city.

Cestro walked over to Tommy, and the Aquition's hands were laced calmly in front of his chest. Like all members of his species, he appeared humanoid except for the gills behind his pointed ears.

"I am sorry you became involved in our personal affairs," Cestro said, his voice think with vibrato. "Namor has become more ruthless since Sauron's appearance."

"It's not a problem, Cestro," Tommy said, placing a hand on the ranger's shoulders.

Kat nodded in agreement. "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you my friends," Cestro said as he started walking forward. "Now let us return to the business at hand."

They started walking through the underwater city as civilians passed them by, each dressed in intricate garb.

"We are only waiting on Trey's battle group to complete the fleet," Cestro reported. "Then we will be ready to deploy."

"We should be going with you," Justin said with his arms crossed. "You could use some Megazord power."

Cestro nodded. "Our forces will suffice. And you will be needed to keep Astronema off of our backs."

Cy and Zhane walked over to the group while standing a safe distance away from one another. Just because they could work together didn't mean they liked each other.

"We're done with the modifications," Cy reported.

Updated tactical charts and schematics, and new weapon systems, had been added to the Astro Megaship and Delta Mega. The new weapons included a pair of photonic pulse cannons. The cannons were mounted on the bottom of the Astro Megaship, on what would be the Megazord's forearms.

"Good," Tommy said. "We should get going…"

"Where are we off to first?" Zhane asked.

"The Darkknell sector," Tommy said. "There's a group of data smugglers hiding out there. They might have information on Zordon."

The rangers said their goodbyes to the Aquitions and launched back into space.

* * *

Astronema's Dark Fortress twirled through the vacuum of space.

Astronema sat in her ready room, a field of stars visible from the viewport behind her. Her holographic screen was active, scrolling through information on the rangers and other resistance movements.

She found herself slowly running her fingers along the golden locket she wore around her neck. The locket symbolized a part of her life long forgotten.

Her ready room doors slid open and Eclipter walked in. The android had served as her lead general and guardian for as long as she could remember. The creature of wires and circuitry was the only constant in her otherwise chaotic life.

"Astronema," the android said. "I have received a message from…Darkonda."

Astronema took notice of the way Eclipter said Darkonda's name. The hate in his low, metallic voice was evident.

"And?" she asked.

"He believes a group of information smugglers in the Darkknell sector have information about Zordon's whereabouts," Eclipter said. "Information they're willing to sell."

Astronema tilted her head. "What do you believe, Eclipter?"

"That Darkonda is a snake," Eclipter said. "He is not to be trusted."

"Of course not," Astronema said. "But he has proved useful, despite his failures."

Astronema rose from her desk and stood upright while gripping her staff. "Set a course for Darkknell. I'll be speaking to Sauron…"

Astronema left the ready room, leaving Eclipter at the fortress control station. The android rolled his hands into fists, silently curing the creature known as Darkonda.

* * *

Darkknell Prime was home to quite possibly the tallest trees in the galaxy. They stretched higher than the tallest city skyscraper and formed a complex network of road-width branches more extensive than a large city.

Darkonda walked next to Telsa across one of the branches. The sun's rays didn't reach the level of foliage they treaded through, which suited Darkonda just fine. He hated the light.

The villain noticed snake-like creatures rooted in the trees. The creatures were glowing with faint green light.

"Excellent…" Darkonda said as he looked over the snake creatures. "Just as I suspected…"

The villain started to laugh and run his hands along the snakes.

Telsa shook her head. "This is why I risked my life to bring you here? To pet a snake?"

"These are no ordinary snakes, my dear Telsa," Darkonda said. "These snakes repel The Power."

"What in the name of DaiSatan are you talking about?" she said.

"It's simple," Darkonda said. "A breed of creatures here instinctively uses the magick to hunt its prey. These snakes project a bubble that pushes The Power back. It's a defense mechanism. During the days when Zordon was a Ranger, the shed skin of these creatures would harden into black stone. The Onyx Stones were used as a weapon against the Rangers."

"What are you saying, Darkonda?" Telsa asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Darkonda snapped. "We will lure Astronema into these woods. These snakes will render her powerless. Then we will kill her and _I _will become Sauron's general."

* * *

Astronema kneeled within her holographic simulation chamber. An illusion shimmered to life and displayed the war-torn landscape of Eltar. The skies were scorched as thunder and lightning exploded across crimson clouds.

The landscape below her started accelerating forward towards a tall obsidian castle, piercing into the sky like a spear. The fiery eye of Sauron was on top of the Castle, its gaze cutting through Astronema's mind.

"My lord," Astronema said. "I have learned of a large fleet gathering on-"

Sauron answered with a psionic message, making the chamber rumble like a rushing tidal wave or earthquake. The message was of disappointment. Anger. Frustration. Astronema had failed too many times. Allowed rebel movements to get out of hand. The galaxy should have belonged to Sauron months ago.

She had been trained better.

Should have known better.

Should have been powerful enough.

But she wasn't.

She had failed.

She was a disappointment.

Utter.

Complete.

Failure.

The rumbling intensified as Astronema lowered her head, a tear streaming down her cheek. Her hand instinctively grasped for her locket.

* * *

Justin and Kat were leaning against the corridor outside the Megaship's launch bay/mess hall. Chris walked towards them on his way to the synthatron.

"I wouldn't go back there, pal," Justin said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Tommy and Ashley," Kat said.

Justin nodded. "Yep. They're getting into it…again."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "What started it this time?"

Justin shrugged. "Tommy said something about the synthatron running slow…and Ashley interpreted that as him calling her a big fat slob who's too incompetent to maintain the food processing systems."

"Ah," Chris said.

"Yep," Justin said. "Common mistake."

"I wish those two would just get together," Chris said.

"And soon," Justin said. "I'm starving."

* * *

"_I'm _overreacting?" Tommy said defensively. "_I _am overreacting?"

"That's what I just said," Ashley said, her arms crossed in front of her. "You catch on quick, Oliver."

"Look," Tommy said, losing patience. "All I was saying was that the synthatron seemed a little sluggish. That was it. I wasn't even looking at you when I said it."

"It wasn't what you said, it was how you said it," Ashley said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "That is so cliché."

"Meh," Ashley said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Meh?" Tommy said as he followed her. "What kind of come back is 'meh?'"

* * *

The Astro Megaship continued its flight towards the Darkknell sector.

Ashley was suspended from the ceiling of engineering, tinkering with a few overhanging wires and conduits. Nothing was wrong with them, she just needed a constructive way to vent. Fixing things was a way for her to cope, since she often couldn't fix the real problems she faced in life.

The engineering bay doors opened and Zhane walked through.

Zhane looked up to Ashley. "How's the view from up there?"

"Aren't you supposed to be more witty?" Ashley said, keeping her eyes fixed on her work.

Zhane smiled and shrugged. "I heard you were in a bad mood. I didn't want to risk awakening the beast."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley," Zhane said, "there are only seven of us on this ship. Word does tend to get around."

"Do me a favor," Ashley said. "Make yourself useful…bring me a plasma torch."

"Ay-yi, sir," Zhane said jokingly.

"Don't push it," Ashley said.

* * *

Kat was in the communications room, a small area with a desk and multiple holographic displays. She was sorting through the day's comm traffic while searching for any mention of Zordon.

She rubbed the back of her neck. It was sore from the countless hours of sorting through messages, most of which were barely worth noticing.

A chime sounded at the door as Kat looked up from her monitor. "Come in."

The door slid open and Cy walked in with a data pad in hand. He flashed her a smile, as uncomfortable around her as ever.

"I brought another transmission log," he said, setting the data pad on her desk. "Nothing interesting…unless you care about relay station worker 11A's back problem."

Kat smiled, still rubbing her neck. "Thank you, Cy."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Cy asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's just sore…I think it's the stress."

Cy took a deep breath. "I could probably help you with that…if you wanted…"

"How?" Kat asked.

"Meet me in my quarters after your shift," he said.

* * *

The Dark Fortress entered into orbit around Darkknell Prime. Astronema sent a wing of Velocifighters to escort a shuttle up from the surface.

The shuttle docked within the fortress, and Astronema was on deck to meet the passengers.

Telsa descended the ramp along with a pair of body guards. She stopped in front of Astronema and declined her head.

"Princess," Telsa said. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Astronema tilted her head, staring forward at Telsa with eyes like daggers. "You tell me…"

Telsa kept her head hung low. "I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about, princess."

Astronema lifted her hand, signaling her Quantrons to move forward. "Then you won't mind if I inspect your base. Personally."

Telsa had to stop herself from smiling. "Of course not, princess."

* * *

Kat and Cy sat on the floor of the Kerovian's quarters on board the Megaship. They were sitting face-to-face in meditative postures, with a candle in between them.

Kat smiled with amusement at Cy. "You do this every day?"

"Yes," Cy said, his face turning slightly red. "My mother taught me."

Kat nodded. "You miss her…don't you?"

"Yes," Cy said softly. "She lived…a difficult life…"

"How so?" Kat asked.

Cy took in a deep breath. "My family was in the lowest caste. We have no name."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Each Kerovian's name is two part, meant to say together. What you would call a first name and last name. Zhane, Zay-ne. Andros, An-dros. My family has no last name."

"How come?" Kat asked.

"It's a long story," Cy said.

"Tell me…" she said, reaching forward and taking hold of his hand.

Cy nodded, keeping his head low as he told his tale. "It started with my brother…he died in the Kyrana Wars along with the rest of his battle group. He was framed and dubbed a traitor.

"A few surviving members of his squadron thought my father was working with the enemy as well. They raided our home. They beat my father to the edge of death and made us watch. Then they put a torch to the place.

"I managed to drag my mother and father to safety. We had to live in hiding until the war was over. After that, we stayed in poverty. The rogue soldiers that attacked us were eventually brought to justice. Even so…"

Cy shook his head. "I enrolled in the militia as soon as I was old enough. I was hoping to get our name back. A place in our world. Then Sauron came…"

"They'd be proud of you," Kat said. "Of what you've done here."

"I'd like to think so," Cy said.

Kat winced as her hand went up to her neck. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Let me try something…" Cy said as he stood and moved behind Kat. He slowly went down to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He slowly started to rub her neck and shoulder. "This might hurt a little at first…"

"No," she said quietly. "It's good…"

She reached up and touched his hand as it rubbed over her neck. She turned her head, and their eyes met. They lingered, losing themselves in each others' eyes for a moment. He leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against her.

"No," she said sharply, pulling away. Kat shook her head and stood. "We can't do this…"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Cy said as he stood to. "I thought…"

"I'd better go," Kat said quietly before turning and leaving.

* * *

The Megaship speared into realspace around Darkknell Prime. The planet itself separated the Megaship from the Dark Fortress, so the two vessels did not detect one another.

The rangers gathered in the bridge and took their stations.

"Kat, hail the surface," Tommy said.

Kat manipulated a few controls. "Channel open."

"This is the Sol Starship _Macross," _Tommy said, identifying the ship by its latest alias. "Please respond…"

The comm was silent.

* * *

Astronema's personal shuttle carried her over the surface of Darkknell Prime. She stood at the forward viewport with Telsa at one side and Eclipter at the other. A group of Quantrons stood behind them.

"How much longer?" Astronema asked.

"Right here," Telsa said as she slapped a hidden arm brace and teleported out in a blue of motion. A large explosion ignited in front of the shuttle as blinding light filled the viewport.

* * *

The Astro Megaship's viewscreen blinked on, and an image of a frightening humanoid appeared. His face was mostly bone, with large bone-like plates extending from the top of his head. His eyes were solid black. He flashed what looked like a smile.

"We have been expecting you," the creature said in a contrasting pleasing tone. "We have information you will find useful, rangers. Please follow the proceeding landing path. I look forward to meeting you."

The viewscreen blinked off.

"Yeah, it's a trap," Justin said.

"We don't know that for sure yet," Chris said.

Tommy nodded. "Chris is right. We can't start getting scared away every time we get suspicious."

"Hey guys…" Zhane said from his side station. "I picked up something just over the surface. It looked like a large explosion."

"Explosion?" Tommy asked. "What kind?"

"I'm not sure," Zhane said. "Something in the atmosphere is blocking our scans."

Cy looked to Tommy. "We should check it out."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "Zhane, go check out the explosion. Try to stay out of sight."

* * *

Telsa stood before her true leader and held her arms stiffly at her side. Her bone-faced boss was pacing back in forth in front of her. His name was Xon.

"Would you mind telling me, Telsa, what the Astro Rangers _and _Astronema are doing here? And what more…how we let Astronema's shuttle come under attack and be _destroyed?! _Do you have any idea what Sauron will do to us now? We will pay for his loss a thousand times over if she is harmed or dead. You have doomed us."

"But," Telsa said. "We are in a position to hand the rangers over to-"

"That would not be playing both sides of the fence, now would it, Telsa. You have betrayed me," Xon said.

Xon reached for his wrist-cuff communicator, but before he could summon his guards, a blur of orange and red slammed into him, knocking him backward. It was Darkonda.

The villain materialized, laughing as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now, now…don't go and do something you'll regret."

* * *

Astronema used her staff to rise back to her feet. The metal part of her uniform was damaged and slid off as soon as she moved. She looked up to see six soldiers standing around her. Each soldier wore camouflaged combat armor and helmets. They were armed with baton-type weapons.

She narrowed her brow and extended her staff towards the lead soldier while calling upon all her anger to strike him down.

Nothing happened.

She was cut of from the Magick. The Power was gone.

One of the soldiers lunged forward and swung his baton towards her head. She lifted her staff horizontally over her head, blocking the blow. She swung the staff, slamming its left end across the soldier's head and bashing his skull.

Astronema followed by spinning forward and slamming a reverse sidekick against another soldier's ribs. She turned to her right and slammed a knifehand blow against a soldier's throat, crushing his wind pipe.

The other three soldiers pulled out small blasters and aimed at Astronema, triggering a volley of fiery pulse blasts. Astronema whirled her staff to block the blasts. Energy bolts sparked against her weapon and sent her flying off the tree branch and stumbling towards the depths of the forest below.

* * *

The five rangers walked across a wide branch while leaving Cy behind on the Megaship. They rendezvoused with Telsa and her guard escort.

"Welcome, rangers," Telsa said while inclining her head. "Xon apologizes for not being able to greet you himself. He is a very busy person."

"It's not a problem," Tommy said. "We realize we're dropping in unexpected…but we have a request. For information."

"But of course," Telsa said. "Nearly the entire galaxy is aware of your quest to find Zordon. Come with me…"

She started walking back towards the main compound. Tommy and the rangers reluctantly followed.

* * *

Astronema's eyes slowly opened as the world around her blurred back into focus. She was sitting against a tree in the darkness with a brown blanket wrapped around her. A young man was several feet in front of her while lighting a small fire. He wore black slacks and a silver shirt.

It was Zhane, but she didn't recognize him. Nor did he recognize her.

Zhane looked to Astronema and smiled. "Glad to see you're awake…"

Astronema opened her mouth to answer, but words escaped her. She was still in a daze.

"Here…" Zhane said as he walked towards her with a small sponge-type object in his hand. "Drink this…"

She reached out and took the sponge. It was dripping wet with a thick liquid.

"Careful," Zhane said. "It's a little messy."

Astronema slowly bit into the sponge, and fumbled as some of the liquid dripped onto her chin and chest.

Zhane smiled at the sight, softly laughing. Astronema smiled back and giggled herself, almost like a child.

As if catching herself off guard, Astronema suddenly lowered the sponge as her face grew stern. "Who are you…? Why are you doing this…?"

"My ship was around orbit and we detected an explosion," Zhane said. "They sent me to investigate…I found you not too far from here."

Zhane didn't tell her about his own crash, which happened after something in the woods rendered his powers useless. The Kerovian stood and pulled out his portable scanner.

"The nearest camp is this way…" Zhane said as he nodded towards the distance. "It's going to be quite a hike…we'll start when you're rested."

Astronema glared at Zhane. "I don't need rest."

The Princess tried to stand, but her arms were to weak to pull herself up.

"Not very convincing," Zhane said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Astronema rolled her hands into fists, continuing to glare at Zhane. "I am not amused…"

* * *

Telsa led the five rangers through a corridor of small branches and vines.

"Our entire compound is grown," Telsa explained as they continued to walk. "It's a fascinating process. Perhaps I can arrange for our botanical engineer to give you a brief presentation."

"That's okay," Tommy said. "We don't want to impose any more than we have."

"It's not a problem," she said as they continued down the corridor.

They passed closer towards a 'T' in the corridor. That was when it happened.

Tommy felt as if someone suddenly tossed a clamp down on his very spirit. He felt blind, as if The Power itself had suddenly left him. A wave of vertigo struck him and he started to stumble forward.

Telsa triggered a device on her wrist, and dozens of security soldiers with stun sticks flooded the corridors.

"It's a trap!" Justin shouted while jump kicking a soldier in the face.

Ashley reverse axe kicked a soldier to the ground, breaking his collar bone upon impact.

Chris used his left arm to outer block a soldier's blow and leaned in with a right hook that shattered a soldier's jaw.

Kat slammed an outer crescent kick across a soldier's temple and knifehand struck a second soldier down.

Tommy recovered and turned to his right, slamming a hook kick across a soldier's chest. He turned to his left and snapped out a backfist blow that smashed in a soldier's face.

The rangers fought hard, but they were overwhelmed by the soldiers. Each stun stick strike wore the rangers down more until they fell to the ground, unable to fight back.

* * *

Astronema and Zhane walked through the dark passageways of twisted wood and bark. Zhane was taking the lead as the princess followed.

"You know," Zhane said to her, "you never told me your name…or what you were doing out here…"

"You're right," Astronema said. "I didn't."

Zhane looked back at her and smiled. "My name's Zhane by the way…"

Astronema narrowed her eyes and looked away from him, wondering why her face felt flush.

"You know," Zhane said as he continued forward, "a little conversation would make this hike of ours a lot more pleasant."

"Only if by 'pleasant' you mean 'annoying,'" Astronema said. They walked for a few more moments before she spoke again. "Have you considered what we'll do when we reach this encampment?"

"Contact my ship," Zhane said. "I assume you'll want to do the same."

"Perhaps," Astronema said.

Zhane pulled out his scanner and did another sensor sweep of the surrounding area. He was picking up strange life signs closing in on their location. The creatures appeared to be traveling in a group of some kind, like a swarm or a herd.

Zhane stopped walking and looked back to Astronema. "I don't suppose you know anything about the wildlife here?"

Astronema arced an eyebrow. "I do not…why?"

"Because we're about to have company," he said.

Astronema stepped closer to him. "I don't suppose you could be more specific."

"No, actually," Zhane said.

A loud buzzing noise cut through the air as the leaves and branches started to shake. The buzzing intensified along with the shaking.

* * *

Tommy's eyes slowly opened, and he found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He groaned as he sat up, his entire body aching and weak. He still couldn't feel The Power. Not even the smallest flicker of flame was in his soul. He hated the feeling. He flipped open his morpher, and not a single key command he pressed worked.

Tommy sat up on the cold, concrete ground and rubbed the back of his sore head. He was in a small empty storage room. The room's only features were a vent above and a small metal door. Tommy walked over to the door, but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

"This is insane," Tommy muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

Tommy had no way of knowing that his team was split up in various supply bunkers across the encampment. The smugglers didn't have prison brigs, so had to make due with keeping the rangers in the large, empty supply closets.

Telsa paced back and forth across a pair of supply closets that sat side by side. One held Tommy, and the other entrapped Ashley. The two bunkers were in the open among branches and trees.

Darkonda appeared besides Telsa with a streak of yellow and orange light. "Hello my dear."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head. "I don't understand the point of setting up this trap if we're not going to kill the Rangers…"

"Soon," Darkonda said. "Apparently Astronema was too much for your little toy soldiers to handle. I need her dead before I hand the Rangers over to Sauron on a silver platter."

Telsa shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to push the issue, but she knew keeping the Rangers alive was a mistake. The longer they lived, the longer they'd have to engineer an escape.

"Now," Darkonda said, "I'm off to find our little lost princess. Do try to stay out of trouble until I get back.

* * *

Eclipter lifted himself to the ground while using his sword to stay balanced. The android was heavily damaged from the ship's explosion, but he was still functioning.

"Astronema…" he said softly, quickly scanning the area and finding no sign of the princess. "What has happened to you?"

The android was charged with protecting Astronema at all cost. He couldn't accept that he had failed. She had to be alive. He had to find her. Then he would bring the attackers to their knees and punish them severely for their actions. No one betrayed Astronema and lived. No one.

* * *

The grating on the ceiling of Tommy's storage room started to shake. The ranger looked up and snapped into a fighting stance as the grate fell to the ground. Much to his surprise, Ashley dropped down to the floor.

"Ashley?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Tommy?" she said. "Great…I thought I was escaping."

"No such luck," Tommy said. "How far back does that vent go? Maybe we can use it to climb out."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "That was the idea…but the vent only connects these two rooms."

"Have you tried fixing your morpher?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Ashley said defensively. "Of course I did…what do you think I've been doing all this time? Knitting?"

Tommy held up his hands defensively. "Calm down, Ash…this isn't the time."

"It never is," Ashley said as she moved towards the door. "Now…why can't you just blast out of here with one of your magick fire balls?"

"I tried," Tommy said, "but whatever's blocking our morphers is blocking my powers."

"I was wondering why you couldn't fight back there," Ashley said as she started to run her fingers across the door. "This door is different…"

"Meaning?" Tommy asked.

"Meaning I think I can get us out…" Ashley said.

* * *

The buzzing intensified as Astronema's eyes darted back and forth across the foliage.

"What's going on?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. She felt vulnerable without her powers. She felt weak.

Dozens of five-foot long insectoid creatures burst from the trees and swarmed towards Zhane and Astronema. Each creature had skinny, wrangled bodies covered with thick brown and green skin. They had compound eyes surrounding gaping jaws filled with fangs.

"Get down!" Zhane shouted, throwing himself in front of Astronema while spin kicking a creature from the air. He continued the spin while backfisting another bug across its leathery head.

Astronema reached forward, grabbed one of the creature's by the arms, and front kicked the insect upside the head. The creatures continued to buzz around her, biting and clawing as she struggled to keep them at bay.

"There's too many of them," Astronema said.

Zhane suddenly tackled against Astronema and rushed towards the edge of the branch road. "Hang on!"

"What are you doing?" she shouted as Zhane pushed them both over the edge.

* * *

One of Telsa's scouting parties moved across a corridor of wide branches while trying to find a trace of Astronema. The group had three large hover sleds and five smaller speeders. They were so focused on locating the princess that they didn't notice a pair of red android eyes following them.

Eclipter stood upright within the shadows and fired twin optic beams of crimson energy that ripped open the center hover sled. The sled exploded in a burst of flame, causing a shockwave that tipped over the other two sleds.

The make-shift soldiers scurried about with their rifles, searching for signs of their attackers.

Eclipter slowly stepped forward from the shadows and started walking towards his opponents. The soldiers turned and opened fire at the android, spraying high-speed destructive blasts that bounced harmlessly off of his armor.

The android extended his hand and fired jagged blasts of neon-green energy that ripped the soldiers apart. The five small speeders charged towards Eclipter. The android extended his hand, and the lead speeder slammed against his palm and exploded on impact.

Eclipter slowly swung his blade through a horizontal arc, decapitating the second rider as he zoomed by.

* * *

Two guards loyal to Telsa patrolled the main hall of their central compound. They fingered their weapons nervously while on the lookout for any men that were not part of Telsa's camp. They found one.

"Traitors," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Xon, his body bruised and battered, but holding a gun in each hand. Xon triggered a volley of shots that mowed down the soldiers.

* * *

With the twist of a wire, Ashley opened the door.

"Nice work," Tommy said as he stepped outside.

"Thanks," Ashley said. "Doors are less complicated than synthatrons."

Tommy sighed. "Would you let it-"

Blaster bolts suddenly blazed through the air towards the two rangers as they dove for cover.

* * *

Astronema stood, opening her eyes to see Zhane inches from her face. She started to jerk up in alarm, but Zhane grabbed her to keep her from moving while placing his index finger on her lips.

"Shhh..." he said quietly. "They're still above us…"

Zhane and Astronema were lying side by side within a small indent along a tree branch. Layers of leaves were inches above them, providing a barrier as the insect swarm flew by, on the hunt for any prey it could find.

Astronema narrowed her eyes. "You pushed me over that edge."

"To save you," Zhane said with a smile. "No need to thank me…"

Astronema looked away, her face turning slightly blush. "I do not like hiding in a hole."

"I can tell," Zhane said, the two of them still whispering. "Where did you learn to fight like that, anyway? It wasn't bad."

"My guardian," Astronema said. "He taught me everything."

"Guardian?" Zhane asked. "Is that like a parent?"

Astronema narrowed her eyes. "My parents and people were murdered in cold blood."

"I'm sorry," Zhane said. "I lost my family too…my parents…my older brother…my baby sister…she'd just been born…"

Astronema's face grew pale. "You know nothing of my pain. I do not need your sympathy."

"Is that why you're so angry?" Zhane asked. Astronema was silent, her face a mix of sorrow and anger. "Look…I'm just trying to-"

"Stop," Astronema said firmly, "or I will feed you to the insects above."

"I won't stop," Zhane said, "all I've done is try to help you."

"Help I never asked for," Astronema said.

"But help you have," Zhane said. "That's the funny thing about war…it makes friends of the strangest of people."

"I am not your friend," Astronema said, her voice weakening.

Zhane smiled again. "You are now…at least until we get to the settlement. Then you can go back to hating and beating up on me."

"I haven't beaten up on you…yet," Astronema said, a grin escaping across her face. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She wasn't sure what the burning inside of her was anymore. The only thing she was sure of was that she'd never felt more confused in her entire life.

* * *

Tommy and Ashley hid within a small branch extending from one of the main branch-roads. The branch was equal in size to a tree on Earth and full of dense leaves.

"I think they're gone," Tommy said. "We should stay here for a while though. Just to be safe."

"Since when has 'safety first' been your motto?" Ashley asked.

"That's it," Tommy said with frustration as he climbed down to the branch next to her, "what's been your problem these past couple of months?"

"_My_ problem?" Ashley said. "_My _problem? I'm not the one with the problems. Do you even remember…argh…" She shook her head and looked the other way. "Never mind, Oliver."

"No," Tommy said, "we're working this out right now. Do I even remember what?"

"This," Ashley said as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in close, kissing him full on the mouth.

* * *

Xon made his way around the holding bay where the rangers were being held, intent on freeing them. With most of his camp gone and Astronema missing, he would need all the allies he could get. The bunkers holding Tommy and Ashley were empty, so he moved to a rear bunker.

After shooting down the guard duo like a sniper, Xon moved in and blasted open the door. Chris was inside the room and nearly pounced forward to attack.

"Wait," Xon said, lifting his hands in a universal non-threatening manner. "I'm here to free you, you fool. The ones that captured you nearly killed me as well."

"Why should I believe you?" Chris said, keeping his guard up.

Xon grunted. "It doesn't matter. You'll help me either way."

"And why's that?" Chris asked.

"Simple," Xon said. "When you leave here, the ones shooting at you will be the same people shooting at me."

* * *

Eclipter walked across a branch-road as his sensors zeroed in on a nearby settlement. The settlement's residents were natives to the planet, but possessed enough technology for off-world communications. The android knew it would be a likely destination for Astronema, so he headed off towards the settlement as fast as possible.

He took note of the odd snake-like creatures that lived on the trees. They seemed to have an odd effect on the air, so Eclipter's data processors started to plot quick and efficient ways of killing them.

* * *

Tommy and Ashley slowly pulled away from each other as their kiss ended. She kept her hands on his shoulder, and his hands lingered on her waist. They looked into each others' eyes, forgetting where they were and the danger around them.

"Ashley," Tommy softly said, "I…you mean a lot to me. I can't…if something were to happen to you, or me…"

"Stop," Ashley said, leaning in closer. "You're not pulling that stuff with me, Oliver. I'm scared too. Tommy…I know you've had a lot of pain in your past…but don't let that pain keep you from something great in the present."

Tommy smiled, brushing a strand of hair from Ashley's face. "Something beautiful."

Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes. "You can be such a sap sometimes."

Tommy laughed. "Are you complaining?"

She smiled. "Yes…but come here…"

They kissed again, falling into each others' embrace, until…

"Wait," Tommy said. "Maybe we should rescue our friends and get off this rock first."

"Good idea," Ashley said, smiling teasingly. "But it's not a rock."

Tommy smiled and narrowed his eyes. "It's an expression."

"Well," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Xon freed Kat and Justin as well, and the quartet made their way through the foliage and towards the native settlement.

"I don't get it," Justin said. "Your base is just back that way…why don't use the comm equipment there?"

"Because," Xon said, "I believe Darkonda is still there…and I don't even think you three would want to face him without your Ranger powers."

"Good point," Justin said.

"How much farther until we reach the settlement?" Kat asked.

"Not much-"

A massive growling sound suddenly split through the air. Xon and the rangers turned to see a large creature hanging from a tree branch above, glaring with hungry eyes at the four travelers. The creature had the lower body of a giant spider and the upper body of a four-armed ape. Its head was shaped like a bull.

Xon glared at the beast. "An Atokthon…"

Xon aimed his firearm forward and triggered several blasts that ripped through the creature's midsection. The Atokthon extended his four arms and shot darts from his palms. Xon and the rangers dove for cover to avoid the darts, just as the Atokthon pounced forward to attack.

* * *

Zhane and Astronema moved through a dark network of hanging vines. They were getting closer to the settlement and farther away from the insect creatures. They walked in silence for the most part, until Astronema spoke up with a question.

"Your family…" she asked quietly. "What did they do?"

"My mother was a doctor," he said. "She saved one or two planets from extinction in her time. My father was a scientist. He helped found the raiKaine Colonies in the Beetiar Sector."

Astronema nodded, and the pair continued in silence for a moment longer.

"What about your guardian?" Zhane asked, breaking the silence.

"He's…" Astronema started to say, hesitating while she searched for the right word. "He's a soldier."

"In what army?" Zhane asked.

"Mine," Astronema said.

Zhane laughed as they continued walking. "Glad to see you're picking up a sense of humor."

* * *

The Atokthon opened its gaping jaw, emitting a loud roar with hissing and rattling undertones.

"I swear," Justin said, positioning himself in between Kat and the creature. "I will never take morphing for granted again."

Xon tossed one of his blaster pistols to Chris. "Take his left, I'll fire on the right. Try to-"

One of the Atokthon's clawed hands slammed down against the branch to where Xon was standing, seconds before the strange humanoid dove for cover. Xon rolled to his knees while aiming his blaster and firing several shots that scorched across the creature's leathery hide.

Chris opened fire, sending blaster bolts exploding through the creature's abdomen. The Atokthon turned and spat a volley of poisonous darts in retaliation. Chris dove away from the darts while snapping off a few more shots with his blaster.

One of the darts ricocheted off of a small branch and cut Kat across the leg. She gasped a scream and collapsed as Justin kneeled down next to her.

"Kat!" he said with concern, as Katharine nursed the cut, poison starting to seep through her body.

The Atokthon hissed and charged towards them. Justin quickly looked to his right, noticing a small branch protruding nearby. Justin reached out, snapped the branch, and charged forward towards the Atokthon. The Atokthon spat a volley of darts, but Justin managed to bat each one aside.

The Atokthon started to claw at the ranger with its four sharp paws. Justin tried batting the hands away, but knew he would be ripped to shreds if the creature continued to push forward.

Justin looked down to the lower side of the creature's abdomen and noticed a throbbing that rippled the leathery flesh with each beat. The Atokthon lunged forward, its jaws opened to take a bite out of the ranger. Justin rolled forward underneath the creature and plunged his stick into the monster's belly, piercing the heart.

The monster let out a final breath of pain before it fell backwards and died, blood oozing from the wound. Justin quickly tossed the stick aside and ran over to Kat's side. Xon and Chris joined them.

"The darts…" Xon said. "They're toxic. We need to act quickly."

"What do we do?" Justin pleaded.

"Gather gwendeen root. It will slow the poison until we get to the settlement," Xon said. "They'll have healers there."

"What root?" Chris asked.

"Gwendeen root," Xon said, pointing off towards a network of branches close by. "They attach themselves through bark. The red-leafed weeds."

Chris scurried to pull the roots free as Justin stayed by Kat's side, squeezing her hand to give her comfort.

* * *

Zhane and Astronema stepped onto the wooden plank that marked the camp's entrance. Various wooden structures and buildings carved from massive tree trunks lined the settlement. Ahead of them was a wide walkway with wooden arcs curving by overhead.

"Here we are." Zhane sighed with relief.

Astronema straightened her back, assuming an intimidating posture as she started to march forward. "We must find a transceiver."

Astronema moved towards a large tree trunk with several ports carved into it. Each port had a circular entrance cut out from light-colored bark. She entered the portal as Zhane followed. Inside was an eatery area, with the planet's natives spread across the floor, dining and playing various games.

Astronema glared at the nearest native, who appeared to be in charge. He was five-foot tall with light tan hair over most of his body. His people were called ehFroks. "You. You will bring me your comm equipment. Now."

"Whoa," Zhane said while placing a hand on Astronema's shoulder and stepping forward. He flashed the native a grin. "You'll have to forgive her. The hike has her a little grumpy."

Astronema arced an eyebrow at Zhane, but the native started to chuckle before she could protest.

"Our planet is not kind to off-worlders," the ehFrok said, giving Astronema a look of amusement. "Her displeasure comes at no surprise. I will fetch you a comm device…"

Zhane turned to Astronema and flashed her a grin. "See…they seem nice enough. No need to rough them up."

Astronema narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to understand…you're one of _them._"

Zhane's confusion knitted his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand," Astronema said. "I come from the core. Where everything exists in harmony. In balance. Those that live outside the core seek to disrupt that balance."

Zhane shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"The evil outside the core," Astronema said, her voice cold. "It's palpable. Everywhere. No one is to be trusted in this place."

Zhane wasn't sure what to say. "Not everyone is bad…" he managed after a moment.

Astronema said nothing, her eyes darting back and forth across the room with suspicion. "I disagree."

Zhane sighed. "Here…I'll show you…"

He took her by the hand and led her over to a table with an opening cut above, giving a clear view to the sky. Part of her wanted to resist. Wanted to snap his wrist. But she felt compelled to follow. Zhane pulled out a chair for her and helped her into the seat.

"Just relax," Zhane said, noticing Astronema looked rather uncomfortable. Zhane took a seat across from her and lifted a glass of water from the table, after scanning it. "Have a drink with me."

Astronema hesitated before reaching forward and taking a cup.

* * *

Xon, Kat, Justin, and Chris entered the settlement as natives gave them puzzled glances. Justin was carrying Kat in his arms. She was pale and breaking out into a cold sweat.

"They know me here," Xon said as he led the rangers towards a small hut that was just off the main path. "Even if they didn't…they tend to be quite hospitable to strangers."

They entered a hut covered with straw mats.

"Set her down," Xon said as he walked over to one of three natives inside the hut. "An Atokthon. The dart grazed her."

"We will do what we do," the ehFrok said as he walked towards Kat. "Please wait outside."

"No way," Justin said, tightening his grasp on Kat's hand. "I'm staying right here."

Chris placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Justin…"

"Very well," the native said. "But just him…"

Xon and Chris left the hut so the natives could tend to Kat's wounds. Justin stayed by her side.

* * *

The pod's walls suddenly exploded inward with a burst of yellow-and-orange tinted light, tossing Zhane and Astronema onto the flattened-branch roadway outside. They went tumbling across the road before skidding to a halt. They looked up to see Darkonda walking towards them, his head tilted back while cackling a mocking laugh.

"Well, well, well…" Darkonda said. "Isn't this an interesting sight…"

Zhane stood, positioning himself between Astronema and Darkonda. "Run," he told her. "This guy is bad-"

"Darkonda," Astronema cursed, narrowing her eyes at the villain.

The villain laughed. "Hello my dear Astronema. Not exactly feeling yourself today, are you?"

Zhane immediately took a step away from her. "Astronema?!"

Darkonda laughed even harder, amazed at the sight. "What's the matter Silver Ranger? You didn't recognize Sauron's most prized pet?"

It was Astronema's turn to be surprised. She took a step back from Zhane and cast a cold stare at him. A stare that betrayed a hint of pain and heartbreak. "Astro Silver…"

"This is too perfect!" Darkonda shouted as he leaned forward, and the spikes on his head fired waves of red-and-orange tinted energy blasts at Astronema and Zhane.

Zhane pushed Astronema away from the blasts as explosions sparked around them. To say Astronema was surprised by his actions was an understatement.

Darkonda brought his sword to full length and stalked towards Astronema and Zhane, cackling all the way. Twin bursts of neon green energy suddenly sparked against the villain's chest, knocking him backward. The sparks cleared as Darkonda saw his attacker. It was Eclipter.

"Eclipter!" Astronema shouted with relief as she ran towards her protector.

"It is alright, princess," Eclipter said as he pointed his sword at Darkonda. A group of Quantrons materialized besides the android warrior.

Zhane shook his head. "I need a drink…"

Darkonda laughed mockingly at the site of Quantrons. "I brought my own army this time, Eclipter!"

The villain snapped his fingers, signaling hidden groups of Telsa's speeders and soldiers to advance. They formed battle positions around Darkonda. "They're not exactly my style…but they'll do, just this once."

* * *

Xon walked over to Chris, who was standing outside the hut. "My supporters are on there way. We will rally here and free your comrades."

"I still don't understand why you're helping us," Chris said, "but thank you."

Xon reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Kat slowly stirred herself awake, giving Justin's hand a squeeze.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hi…"

"Hi," she said, smiling back at him.

"You're looking better," Justin said.

"I wish I felt the same," she said.

"You'll be fine in a minute or two," Justin said, "at least that's what the teddy-bear people said."

She smiled at his joke, her gaze meeting his. "Thank you, Justin…for staying with me."

"Thank you," Justin said quietly, "for staying with me…if anything were to happen to you…"

Justin bent down and kissed her hand. "I like you Katherine…quite a bit."

"Is that so?" she asked teasingly.

Justin smiled and blushed as he looked down at her. "Come here…"

He bent down, and their lips touched.

* * *

Eclipter activated a newly installed panel on his right forearm. The panel emitted a high-pitched buzz that lasted for a few seconds before rising above hearing range.

Darkonda laughed. "That was productive…" the villain extended his hand, signaling the speeders to move forward.

Eclipter extended his sword, and the Quantrons rushed into battle alongside a group of Craterites that had recently arrived. The groups of soldiers slammed against each other violently. Speeders exploded from Quantrons' blades, and soldiers were sliced in half by Craterites.

Astronema suddenly felt a well of energy burst open inside of her, and that was when she realized what Eclipter's device had done. The android had eliminated whatever was blocking her power. She snapped her fingers, summoning her staff with a burst of purple energy as an evil grin spread across her face. "Excellent…"

* * *

Tommy and Ashley hustled through the woods, closing in on the settlement.

"Sounds like fighting up ahead," Ashley said.

"Surprised?" Tommy asked, taking the lead.

"Not at all," she answered. "Just wishing we could morph…or at least find a couple blasters."

The two rangers made their way into a clearing and got a clear view of the settlement several meters down a slope before them. Quantrons were ripping apart soldiers loyal to Telsa. Eclipter and Darkonda were clashing swords in a heated battle. Astronema was summoning storms of purple energy that she hurled at her enemies. Xon's men had joined the fray as well, battling Quantrons and Telsa's soldiers. In the midst of the battle was Zhane.

Tommy suddenly felt a well of energy open inside of him. A lopsided grin spread across his face as he flipped open his morpher. "Whatever was interfering with our powers…it's gone now."

"Good," Ashley said as she flipped open her own morpher. "Something tells me we'll need them."

"Install, Astro Ranger!" they shouted and input the code 3-3-5-enter. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Astro Red activated his helmet communicator. "Guys, can you read me?"

Chris's voice came through. "Tommy? How…"

"I don't know," Astro Red said. "Whatever was blocking our powers is gone. You guys better suit up and meet us at the native settlement. There's trouble."

"Tommy, we're already here," Chris said. "Justin's with Kat. She was injured, but should be okay in a while."

"All right," Astro Red said as he and Astro Yellow started jumping down towards the battle. "Morph and come at the Quantrons from their left flank. Ashley and I will come in from behind."

* * *

Zhane ducked beneath a Quantron blade's swing and slammed an uppercut against the soldier. He followed with a reverse sidekick that crashed the Quantron backwards. He looked ahead, seeing Astro Red and Astro Yellow crash through a group of Quantrons in the distance. _Good…that means our powers are working again._

Zhane flipped open his morpher. "Keitizer…install!"

Silver and gold energy flashed around him as he morphed into his Ranger form. He armed his Silver Blazer and slashed left and right through a group of incoming Quantrons. Telsa's soldiers came at Astro Silver as well, and he smashed them away with a flurry of kicks.

* * *

Chris and Xon ran towards the fray. Xon pulled a pair of pulse blasters and started firing against Telsa's soldiers. Chris activated his morpher and transformed into his armor with a flash of black light.

* * *

Eclipter swung his heavy blade down towards Darkonda's head. Darkonda swung his sword upward to parry the blow and slash Eclipter across the chest. The villain extended his free hand and fired a jagged beam of red-orange energy that exploded against the android's chest, knocking him backward. Darkonda continued the attack, leaning forward and firing streams of dagger-like energy from the short spikes on his head.

Eclipter was knocked back again by the force of Darkonda's blasts. "Looks like that explosion took more out of you than I thought. Pity it didn't kill you and your precious little princess."

Eclipter's blade charged with jade colored energy as he rose to his feet. "I will kill you, Darkonda…"

Eclipter charged forward and swung his sword down diagonally towards Darkonda's neck. Darkonda blocked the blow, and Eclipter twisted his wrist to strike again. Darkonda shifted his weight backward while blocking the next blow. The two villains' swords clashed, sparking against each other in a deadly dance of metal.

"Come now, Eclipter," Darkonda said as he parried another blow. "Surely you can do better? Of course…you couldn't even keep Astronema safe. What good are you if you can't even do the simple task you were built for? You might as well let me jam this sword through that useless, rusted chest of yours."

"You will regret your words, Darkonda," Eclipter said as he pushed against the villain's blade.

A jagged blast of purple energy suddenly exploded against Darkonda's back and sent him tumbling forward. The villain rolled to his knees and turned to see Astronema facing him.

"Well, well," Darkonda said as he rose and held his blade in an en guard position. "Glad to see you back on your feet."

Astronema glared at the villain. "I'm sure you are…"

The princess extended her staff and fired a massive blazing energy pulse that exploded against Darkonda, sending explosions ripping across his body.

* * *

Astro Red swung his Drill Saber through a downward arc that cut through a Quantron. The Ranger front kicked the soldier away and turned to see the villains battle against each other. "This clearly isn't our fight."

Astro Black slammed the end of his staff across a Quantron's head. "Tell that to them."

Astro Red round kicked a soldier in the gut and spun around, slashing a Quantron across the chest. "As soon as Kat's ready, we're taking off to the Megaship…fall back towards the medical building…"

Astro Silver's counter started to run low as he stood near Astro Black, backing up towards the medical building while fending off a persistent group of soldiers and Quantrons. He looked through the corner of his visor and saw Astronema in the distance, slamming the end of her staff against Darkonda's chest.

Zhane lost track of his timer as his armor flashed off in a blink of golden energy. Three Quantrons leapt down towards him, swinging their blades vertically towards the ranger's head.

"Tomahawk Hurricane!" Astro Blue suddenly shouted, spinning onto the scene as if from nowhere and slashing through the three Quantrons before they could strike down Zhane. He landed and snapped into a fighting stance. "Miss me?"

Astro Red slammed the end of his saber against a Craterite's temple. "Justin, is Kat okay?"

Astro Blue nodded while diagonally running his small axe through a Quantron. "She's fine. We're ready to go when you are."

Astro Red reverse sidekicked a Quantron away and activated his helmet communicator. "Cyber Sliders!"

* * *

Astronema reverse sidekicked Darkonda in the face and used her staff to knock the legs from underneath the villain. She lifted her staff and aimed the tip towards Darkonda's face to deliver a fatal blow.

Before she could strike, Darkonda used his head spikes to blast a wave of energy that knocked Astronema backward. The princess rolled across the ground and rose to her knees, looking up in time to see Darkonda vanish with a blur of orange and yellow energy.

She surveyed the battle field, watching the last of Telsa's soldiers fall before her Quantrons, and the six Rangers streak away towards the horizon on their Cyber Sliders.

Eclipter walked over and kneeled in front of Astronema. "Princess…I have failed you."

"Nonsense," Astronema said. "This battle is won."

Her gaze was fixed on the departing Rangers. One in particular.

* * *

The Megaship blasted through hyperspace, leaving the vast forest world after escorting Xon and his men off the surface.

Kat was working in her small communications control room as the doors slid open and Justin walked in, a smile on his face as always. "You're supposed to be resting…"

Kat smiled back at him and shrugged. "I wanted to work through this comm log Xon gave to us. I'll be fine…stop worrying."

"It's what I do," Justin said as he leaned against her desk. "Find anything interesting?"

"Yes," Kat said as her eyes brightened. She manipulated a few controls as a sequence of numbers appeared before her screen. "This sequence is encrypted…very complex…but I think it might be something. I think it might be a clue to finding Zordon."

* * *

Tommy lied back in bed as Ashley snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat as they talked. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as they shared with each other. Tommy was taken aback by how little he actually knew about Ashley.

"My dad basically raised me on his own," Ashley said, "at least while he was sober. I finally got fed up with him and moved in with my aunt freshman year."

"No one should have to go through that…" Tommy said. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It's okay…"

"But it's not," Tommy said. "I…I can't stand the thought of you being unhappy."

Ashley smiled and tilted her head to look into Tommy's eyes. She leaned up and kissed him before resting her head back on his chest. She breathed a sigh of fatigue and cuddled closer to him. "It's been a long day…"

"It has," Tommy said as he ran his fingers through her hair again. "It has…"

The two slowly drifted off to sleep within each others' arms.

* * *

Astronema stared out the window of her viewport. She knew he was out their somewhere. Zhane. The Silver Ranger. He had tricked her. Tried to seduce her. Or had he?

Her whole life, Astronema had believed that the galaxy was corrupt. Full of evil. Greed. Hate. The only way to survive in the galaxy was to erect a barrier of power. A barrier of strength that no one could break through. Or so she thought.

Zhane had treated her with kindness. In the settlement, she had seen laughter. Happiness. The images of Zhane's smile and the natives' laughter at the settlement were burned into her mind, contradicting everything she knew. Everything she believed and stood for.

In the settlement. She had seen laughter. Happiness. Kindness.

Astronema tightened her fists, calling on her dark energy to quell the feelings of longing inside her heart. She could not be weakened…no matter how much she already missed Zhane's smile.

**To be continued…**


	16. Deception Within

**Deception Within**

Tommy paced back and forth across the front of the Megaship's bridge. Only the quiet hum of the engines and thrum of control panels broke the silence. He crossed his hands behind his back. His eyes were fixated on the viewscreen, which showed a world covered with sand storms.

"Anything yet?" Tommy asked, pausing in front of Kat's station.

Kat shook her head. "It's still quiet…"

Chris manipulated a few controls. "The sandstorms are interfering with our equipment."

"Ashley," Tommy said, "see if you can boost power."

Ashley shook her head. "It won't do any good. Our signals can't punch through that sand. It's an element in the grains."

Justin shook his head with frustration. "How is that possible? We were picking up a signal from this dust ball when we were light years away."

Cy nodded. "And the signal pointed to Zordon."

Tommy took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on the viewscreen. "We'll have to go down there and look for ourselves. DECA, we'll need breathing masks and sand robes."

"Affirmative," the ship's computer answered.

"Cy, Zhane," Tommy said, "You guys stay behind and guard the Megaship…try not to kill each other."

* * *

The five rangers wrapped themselves in dark brown cloaks and slowly moved through the raging sandstorm. Their masks' visors quickly became covered with dirt, hindering their vision. They pressed forward, scanners open, searching for any sign of life or technology.

Justin used the back of his glove to wipe sand from his visor. "These things need windshield wipers."

Ashley widened the range on her scanner. "I'm picking up something…a life form."

The other rangers' scanners started to beep as they picked up the life form's signal. The ground around them started to ripple like a pond of sand. The sands suddenly erupted like a geyser of dirt, tossing the rangers backwards.

A gigantic snake covered in bone-plated armor reared its head and opened its gaping jaw, hissing a dry noise while staring down at the rangers.

"Blasters!" Tommy shouted as they dove for cover while opening fire on the creature.

The snake dove downwards as the rangers split again to avoid being eaten. Tommy jumped straight up as the sand snake passed underneath him and dove back into the dirt ground below. Tommy landed on the creature's bone-plated spine and held on while being dragged beneath the surface.

"Tommy!" Ashley shouted as the sand slowly started to settle, and only the howling wind cut through the silence.

"What happened to him!" Justin shouted.

Ashley shook her head, checking her scanner alongside Chris. "I don't know…this damn sand…"

The ground suddenly erupted again as the sand snake climbed upward towards the air. Tommy was clutching on the edge of a bone plate along the snake's spine. He pulled two plates apart, slowly jamming his blaster beneath the bone armor. The snake snapped back and forth in a vain effort to toss Tommy away. But the ranger held fast.

"I hate snakes…" Tommy grumbled as he twisted the blaster down further and started pulling the trigger.

The snake hissed and howled as it thrashed its body back and forth. Tommy lost his grip and went arcing through the air. The snake lunged forward and captured the ranger inside its gaping maw.

"No!" the other rangers shouted below as the snake looked down towards them, ready for another meal.

Pulses of energy suddenly shot through the snake's head, ripping apart its skull and mouth with fiery explosions. The snake's head exploded as Tommy flipped away from the flames and landed on the dusty ground below.

"That was sweet!" Justin said.

Tommy shook his head while wiping flesh from his cloak. "No. It was not."

Ashley's scanner started to beep again.

"What is it now?" Kat asked.

"More life forms," Ashley said.

"Forms?" Justin said. "As in plural?"

The ground erupted again as dozens of sandy-brown, manta-ray-type creatures sprang from the sand and swarmed over the dead snake's body, devouring the corpse with teeth snarling like chain saws.

"Let's move," Tommy said as the five rangers started to rush away from the feeding frenzy, none of them wanting to be the rays' second course.

* * *

Zhane leaned his head back against the wall while sitting on his bed. He sighed while shaking his head, wishing he could get a certain princess of evil out of his mind.

"This is crazy," he said to himself. "She's killed thousands…"

But something about her seemed off. She didn't seem evil as much as angry. Angry at a world she didn't understand. Angry at a world she believed tarnished.

"Astronema," Zhane said, shaking his head. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

The door chimed, and Zhane sat upright. "Come in…"

The door slid open as Cy stood in the entryway. "We've lost contact with the rangers. We should go check on them."

"Couldn't it be interference from the atmosphere?" Zhane asked.

"No," Cy said simply. "Something…strange happened before we lost contact. Now's not the time to be difficult. We should check it out."

Zhane held up his hands defensively. "I'm not being difficult. I just think we need more information before jumping to conclusions."

"Fine," Cy said, "lets go get more information."

Cy left as the door closed behind him. Zhane sighed and shook his head before rising from bed and following Cy through the ship's corridor.

"DECA," Cy said while the two Kerovians made their way to the bridge. "Prep the shuttle pod."

Cy turned to the ranger before he could object. "We'll go into low orbit and take closer scans. We'll head to the surface if we can't find anything. I _know _this isn't just interference. Something is wrong down there."

* * *

"Something is wrong down here," Chris said while glancing over his scanner. The wind continued to whip tons of sand at him and the other rangers.

Justin stepped up to his friend. "You mean besides the giant snake and sand-swimming-flesh-eating manta rays?"

Ashley nodded in agreement while she looked through her dusty visor at her own scanner. "Yes…energy signatures. Right up ahead."

"We'll circle around and check it out," Tommy said through his breathing mask. "Chris and Justin, take-"

The ground suddenly collapsed beneath them, and they started tumbling down a dark slope of sand, falling beneath the planet's surface, and landing in a wide, artificially created crater. The crater's walls were made of sand-struck metal.

A dozen armored mechs rose from the shadows, each pointing double-barreled blasters at the rangers. Each mech was skeletal in design with dirty metal framework. The mech pilots appeared human.

The rangers stood still. They knew the mechs could open fire before they triggered their morphing sequence. One of the mechs extended a small pitch fork from its frame. The fork emitted an electric burst that knocked the rangers unconscious.

* * *

Astronema sat in her ready room while staring out her viewport. A battle was raging outside the Dark Fortress, but she paid it no attention. It was only the fleet that had launched from Aquitar a week early. Astronema's mind was on more important matters. Such as Zhane.

It wasn't just the thought of him that bothered her. It wasn't just her attraction to him. It was how he shook her whole belief system. Being around Zhane made her think that people could be good. Could be happy.

_There was laughter…_she thought to herself, recalling the settlement she had visited with Zhane. If people could laugh and be happy, then what was she fighting for? Astronema had been led to believe, for her whole life, that the universe was a corrupt place. A corrupt realm in need of change. The only way to make that change was to meet violence with violence. But was she wrong?

_There was laughter…_

Astronema's thoughts drifted from Zhane as she wondered what her own laugh would sound like.

* * *

The rangers were pulled to their feet with their hands bound in chains. Their human captors stood in front of the mechs. Each wore dark brown robes over leather armor. One of the men stepped forward. He had short-buzzed gray hair and a trimmed goatee. He appeared to be in his mid 40s by human standards.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, struggling against his bindings and contemplating snapping them off with a surge of heat.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who am _I_? It is you, young man, who is intruding on my territory. So allow me to ask...who are _you_?"

A few mechs clicked their ammo into place to enunciate the man's point.

Kat looked to Tommy. "Tell him."

Tommy nodded, looking the man straight in the eyes. "We're Rangers. From Earth."

A voice snorted a laugh from behind the mechs. A man walked forward. He had dark spiked hair and a patch of black hair on his chin. "The infamous Earth Rangers? You're barely children. Surely you five are not the ones causing so much trouble across the galactic plane."

He turned to the silver haired man. "They're lying, sir. Allow me to confine them for interrogation. Sauron may be on to us."

Chris narrowed his brow. "We're fighting _against_ Sauron."

"Yeah," Justin said. "Do we look like Sauron's goons?"

The dark-haired man signaled his men. "Take them away at once."

The mechs and guards escorted the rangers down a side corridor. The team reluctantly followed, not wanting to cause a scene or risk getting torn apart before triggering their morph sequence. The two men stayed behind, along with a woman who had long red hair.

The woman laid a hand on the silver haired man's shoulder. "They may be telling the truth, Sorwat. We should hear them out. See what they want."

The dark haired man interrupted. "What they _want_? They clearly want us dead and came here to destroy us. Disguised with the innocence of children."

Sorwat shook his head. "That is enough for now…we will question them. See what they know. They are not to be harmed in the meantime."

"But sir-"

"Enough," Sorwat said. "You are new to us, Karahn. Do not test my patience. We are not savages. We are not in the business of prisoner brutality or torture. Now see to your duties. Dismissed."

Karahn wrinkled his brow and walked away while rolling his hands into fists. He spoke quietly beneath his breath. "Perhaps I will need to be more persuasive."

* * *

Astronema walked onto her command deck to watch the battle rage outside. Velocifighters ripped apart sleek Aquition cruisers. Kyrana ships tore through the Triforian and Titan flank. It was madness. And Astronema had been taught that madness was the only language the universe understood. The only way to change the corrupt peoples of the galaxy.

One of her Quantrons signaled that the enemy fleet was sending a transmission. Astronema narrowed her eyes and stared at the forward viewer. "On screen."

An image of the fleet commander flashed on screen. His head looked like a K-9 with blue fur. He wore a dark black uniform with silver and red trimming. "This is Capt. Kruger. This is your last chance. Surrender and you will be treated with mercy."

Astronema arced an eyebrow and gave the captain a look of amusement. "Surrender? Maybe you haven't been monitoring this battle closely, _Kruger_."

The K-9 lowered his head. "Very well." He said as the viewscreen flashed off.

Alarms suddenly started blaring within the Dark Fortress. Astronema narrowed her eyes and looked to her general. "Eclipter!"

The android quickly assessed the situation. "A wing of Titan ships are on a collision course."

"Are they mad?" she said as she walked towards Eclipter. "Send in the Velocifighters. Destroy their engines."

Astronema's attack craft swooped in to attack the giant ships belonging to the simian race of Titans. The fighters opened fire with pulse cannons and plasma blasts. The blasts dented the armor protecting the Titans' engines.

"Arm our torpedoes," Astronema commanded as she walked back towards the forward viewer. "Destroy them."

The Dark Fortress's launchers opened and launched a volley of super-charged torpedoes towards the Titan ships. The torpedoes exploded against the cruisers' hulls with a surging flash of fire. The ships' shields flickered briefly before vanishing. Without shields, the ships were torn apart by the torpedoes and ripped to shreds.

* * *

Karahn kneeled in a dark, dug-out chamber filled with sand. The eye of Sauron appeared overhead, igniting in black flames. The eye emitted a low rumbling noise of intense power as Sauron spoke into Karahn's mind.

"Yes," Karahn answered. "The rangers are here…yes my lord…yes….I understand. The rangers will be dead by nightfall."

* * *

Tommy ran his fingers across the bars caging the rangers in their make-shift cell. "I could break us out…but we have no idea where our morphers are."

"Well," Justin said, "we won't find them in here. Break us out and let's get going."

Chris leaned against the stone wall with his arms across his chest. "We should play along for a while. These people don't seem too hostile…"

Ashley smiled. "At least compared to everyone else we've met in this galaxy."

Tommy nodded. "Agreed. Let's see who these people are and what they want."

Footsteps sounded from the shadows. The rangers looked to see Karahn and his men walk forward towards the small cell. He pointed at the cage with a short staff. "Bind them and bring them to the main chamber."

"Ah," Justin said quietly, "our humble tour guides."

* * *

The main chamber was cluttered with bodies lying across the ground. Each person looked sick with twisted growths of corral punching through their skin. Their groans of pain echoed throughout the caverns.

Karahn led the five rangers deeper into the chamber. Medic teams tended to the wounded as Sorwat entered. He wrinkled his brow with concern while walking towards Karahn. The silver-haired man had a look of horror upon his face.

"What has happened here?" he asked Karahn. "What is wrong with them?"

Karahn narrowed his eyes and turned to the rangers. "Perhaps you should ask our visitors."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley said while knitting her brow with anger. "We had nothing to do with this."

Tommy nodded. "But we might be able to help. Find the real cause and stop it."

Karahn pulled a small vile from behind his back. White fluid twirled within the small glass container. Karahn threw the vile, and it shattered against a nearby stone wall. The fluid spread across the stone and solidified into coral.

"I found that vile hidden in the intruders' garments," Karahn said.

"Bull!" Justin shouted.

Karahn looked to Sorwat. "What further proof do you need? They should be executed. At once."

"Executed?" Sorwat said with disbelief. "Karahn, this is not a trial."

Sorwat walked past Karahn and moved towards Tommy. The old man stopped in front of the ranger and looked him straight in the eye. They stood silently for a moment before Sorwat spoke. "Why should I believe you? Sauron's people are known well for their tricks."

Before Tommy could answer, another dozen sick and injured were brought into the main chamber. Their bodies were dumped among the others as medics tended to the protruding growths of bloody corral. Sorwat wrinkled his brow at the sight.

"Now is not the time," he said, looking to Karahn. "Take them back to their cell."

* * *

Karahn kneeled in a secluded chamber as the roaring eye of Sauron looked down upon him. Karahn spoke as Sauron's words were blasted into his mind. "Yes, my lord…the corral is spreading as planed and the Rangers are taking the blame…yes…the Rangers will die and I will stay among the rebels, doing your work, tearing them apart from the inside…yes…I will, my lord…"

The eye faded as Karahn stood upright, a wicked smile across his face.

"So," a voice said from the shadows as Karahn snapped around. It was Sorwat, stepping forward with a blaster aimed forward. "_You _are the traitor. _You _are responsible for this sickness."

Karahn narrowed his eyes. "Your curiosity…will be your undoing."

A gene-beast suddenly lashed out from the shadows and wrapped its arms around Sorwat from behind. The creature pulled Sorwat into the darkness in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Tommy snapped off a cell bar, making enough room for the rangers to squeeze through their cage. "Let's get moving, guys..."

The teens followed Tommy out of the cell and towards a side corridor that led towards a lift station. Guards had used the station after capturing the rangers. The team remembered that four soldiers were stationed there, each armed with energy rifles.

The rangers ducked behind a corner adjacent to the lift station room. They didn't want to risk a frontal assault without being able to morph into their armor for protection.

"Justin," Tommy said. "Feel up to being the decoy?"

Justin sighed. "I was decoy last time. It's Chris's turn."

Kat playfully nudged him in the back. "Just go, Justin. And be careful."

Justin nodded and crouched down before sprinting forward. He skid to a halt in front of the four guards, as if surprised to see them there. "Damn!" he shouted before ducking back and running down the corridor from where he came.

"Stop him!" one of the guards shouted as his two men ran forward to catch the ranger.

The two guards turned and corner and fell flat on their faces as their legs were knocked out from underneath them. Their rifles went flying from their hands and skidding across the ground. They immediately turned onto their backs and pulled pairs of small blasters from their ankle holsters and aimed upwards towards their attackers.

Ashley kicked one of the weapons aside before slamming her heel against a soldier's collar bone. Tommy grabbed and twisted the other guard's wrist, causing the blaster to fall from hand.

Chris quickly picked up one of the blasters and inspected its power meter. "They have stun settings."

Tommy and the others picked up blasters as well. "That will make the next part so much easier."

The rangers moved forward and opened fire, their blasts slamming against the remaining two guards and knocking them unconscious.

Reinforcements moved in from the rear and opened fire on the rangers as they piled into the lift. Ashley hit the lift's activation switch, and the crate started to climb towards a higher level within the dust-filled compound. Blasts ricocheted around the rangers as they returned fire, the lift carrying them further away. Suddenly, the lift slammed to a halt.

Ashley quickly looked over the single control panel. "We're stuck. Some kind of security devises are clamped onto the lift."

Tommy looked over the railing and noticed the trio of clamps. The guards below continued to open fire as Chris and Justin returned the assault with their own blasts.

"Not for long," Tommy said as he took his blaster and shot out the clamps one by one.

The lift suddenly sprang forward at triple the velocity and nearly knocked the rangers from their feet.

"What's going on?" Chris asked as the lift zoomed up towards the cavern ceiling at dangerous speeds. The force practically crushed them against the bottom of the lift.

"Some kind of fail safe," Ashley said as her fingers danced across the controls. "I can't stop it. The controls are locked."

The lift slammed to a stop again and swung off its hinges, tossing the rangers through the air like a catapult. They slammed against a wall, which surprisingly crumbled on impact. The rangers skid down a steep curve on the wall's other side.

They tumbled onto the ground of gravel and rolled to a stop, their uniforms tattered from the fall.

"Ya know," Justin said as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. "You would think we'd be better at this by now."

Tommy rose to his feet to and gave Ashley a hand up. "We're still alive…so you can't complain."

A dozen mechs suddenly sprang from the earth and armed their weapons, aiming at the rangers. Soldiers surrounded them in a pattern similar to when the rangers were first captured.

"Tommy," Ashley said. "I think you jinxed us."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Ash," he said.

Karahn walked forward from behind the soldiers and tossed a body to the ground. It was Sorwat. His body was ripped apart by growths of coral.

"Murderers!" Karahn shouted. "You will pay for this, you Terran scum!"

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the man. "We had nothing to do with this. We're only here to-"

Karahn stepped forward. "Enough lies! You arrive, and hours later, our people start to die!"

Ashley wrinkled her brow. "That's hardly evidence. And if you let us, we can help you figure out what these coral things really are."

"Enough talking," Karahn said as he pulled a blaster from his robe. "It's time for an execution…"

An orange plasma burst knocked the weapon from Karahn's hand. The rangers looked to see two cloaked figures move in from the shadows. They removed their hoods and masks. It was Cy and Zhane.

The red-haired woman, the late Sorwat's companion, grew pale at the sight of the two. "Cyin…is that really you?"

Justin arced an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper at Tommy. "Cyin?"

"No idea, pal," Tommy said.

Cy stepped forward. "These people are not your enemies. They're rangers. From Earth."

Kat opened her eyes wide with amazement while looking at the gathered soldiers and troops. "You're Kerovian. Aren't you?"

The red-hair woman looked to the troop commanders. "Stand down."

The mechs and soldiers lowered their weapons. All except Karahn, who snarled his teeth and pulled a second blaster out, swinging the weapon towards Cy and Zhane. "You two have horrible timing."

Cy and Zhane dove for cover as Karahn opened fire. Tommy snapped forward with a jump kick, knocking the weapon away. Karahn turned towards Tommy and grabbed the ranger in a chokehold. Karahn lifted the ranger from his feet with a surprising display of strength. The dark-haired man tossed Tommy like a rag doll, slamming the ranger against his teammates.

Tommy wrinkled his brow and rolled his hands into fists while standing. "Something tells me there's more to this clown than meets the eye."

Karahn shot the rangers a cold stare. "Well…aren't you clever."

Karahn snapped his fingers, summoning a gene-beast with a flash of light. The creature's jagged body was made of multi-colored coral fragments.

The coral creature lunged forward to attack the rangers. Karahn slid into the crowd of troops and tried to sneak away from the battle.

Cy charged towards the gene-beast and opened fire with his two blasters. Zhane took off in pursuit of Karahn.

The rangers dove for cover as the coral monster started lashing at them. Ashley stayed down in a crouched position and kicked the creature's legs as Tommy and Chris slammed sidekicks against the monster's chest. The gene-beast toppled over.

"Rangers!" the red-haired woman shouted. She tossed the team their morphers.

The rangers grabbed their Digimorphers and strapped the devises onto their wrists, just as the coral gene-beast rose from the ground. Tommy narrowed his eyes at the creature. "Let's take care of business, guys…"

"Install! Astro Ranger!" they shouted while inputting the code 3-3-5-enter. Energy flashed around the team as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Astro Blue downloaded his Astro Tomahawk. "Now this is more like it…"

Astro Blue leapt towards the creature and spun horizontally, slashing the monster across the chest. Astro Pink and Astro Yellow somersaulted across the ground to opposite sides of the beast and rose to their knees.

"Astro Sling!"

"Astro Capture!"

Astro Yellow's weapon shot energy darts that exploded against the creature, while Astro Pink launched rings of pink energy that thrashed the gene-beast with a series of crackling sparks.

Astro Black leapt forward with his staff. He swung the weapon downward, smashing its edge against the monster's head. He landed, and Astro Red leapt onto his teammate's shoulders before pushing off.

"Drill Saber!" he energized his blade while swinging downward in a powerful diagonal arc that sliced through the coral monster.

The gene-beast fell backward as its body overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Zhane launched forward with a double sidekick against Karahn's back. The villain went stumbling forward, but rebounded and turned to face the ranger.

"You don't seem to realize who you're messing with…" Karahn said, then started ripping at his own flesh, tearing his skin from his body, much to Zhane's disgust.

When the organic disguise was stripped away, Darkonda stood.

"Darkonda!" Zhane shouted while flipping open his morpher. "Keitizer…Install!"

Astro Silver's armor flashed on just as Darkonda fired a jagged blast of energy. The blast exploded against the Ranger and knocked him backwards. Darkonda charged forward, moving in towards the kill.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," the villain snarled.

Astro Silver armed his Silver Blazer blade and spun forward, slashing the villain with a horizontal strike. Darkonda extended his own blade and lashed out at the Ranger with a series of diagonal blows that sparked against Astro Silver's armor.

* * *

The coral creature's body suddenly started bubbling and expanding on the chamber's floor. Astro Red and the others signaled the troops and soldiers to fall back.

"Everyone, move away!" Astro Red shouted.

The coral gene-beast revived and grew giant size, bursting back onto the windy surface of sand. The Rangers leapt to safety onto the surface.

Astro Blue activated his communicator. "Astro Megazord, online!"

Astro Red activated his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, Install!"

The two ships speared into the atmosphere. The Rangers called their Cyber Sliders and hopped onto the boards, riding towards their cockpit. The Rangers slid into position as Astro Red inserted his Battleizer into the forward panel.

"Astro DeltaMegazord, online!" Astro Red commanded as he activated the 'one' key on his Battleizer.

The Delta Mega wrapped around Astro Mega like a suit of armor. The combined Megazord landed against the sandy surface as sand beat against its hull. The storm intensified as wind howled against the zord.

"Not exactly the best fighting conditions," Astro Blue said.

Astro Black nodded. "Our visibility is at zero."

The coral creature lunged forward and slammed a double punch against the Astro DeltaMegazord. Explosions sparked against the zord's armor and forced the robo backward.

Astro Yellow was jarred in her chair. "He doesn't seem to have the same problem."

"Forward thrust," Astro Red commanded. "Tackle him."

The back thrusters ignited and propelled the Astro DeltaMegazord forward. The megazord slammed its shoulder against the coral creature.

"Gattling blasters," Astro Red commanded. The shoulder-mounted cannons opened fire at point blank range. The blasts exploded against the monster.

Astro Yellow monitored the monster's vitals. "He's wounded."

"Let's take care of business," Astro Red said. "Delta Knuckle, engage!"

The zord's fists energized and blasted through the monster. The creature's energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Astro Silver swung his weapon upwards in a diagonal arc. The blade sparked against Darkonda and forced the villain backward. The Ranger pushed forward with a jump kick, his heel slamming against the villain's chest.

Darkonda leaned forward. The spikes on his head fired orange-and-yellow tinted energy pulses that exploded against Astro Silver's armor with a shower of sparks. Astro Silver pushed through the explosions and swung his blade horizontally. His Blazer's edge slashed across Darkonda's chest.

Astro Silver smiled beneath his helmet. He tried to stay confident despite the timer ticking down on his visor. "Kind of stings, doesn't it?"

Darkonda snarled at the Ranger. "Not as much as this will!"

The villain energized his sword and swung diagonally. The blade exploded against Astro Silver and knocked the Ranger backward. Astro Silver crashed against a wall and slid to the ground. When he looked up, Darkonda was gone.

* * *

The red-haired woman, Lanan, led the team of five through the base caverns. "I can not believe…that this whole time…it was Karahn. That Sauron has been watching us. I was such a fool for not seeing it."

Tommy shook his head. "Darkonda is a snake. Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Blame Sauron, the floating eye."

They moved deeper into the compound where soldiers were packing small transport ships.

"How soon do you move out?" Chris asked.

"As quickly as possible," she said. "We must always stay on the move…it's become the way of our people. But one day, when this war is over, we'll return to KO-35 and rebuild what Sauron took from us."

Cy and Zhane approached the group.

"The Megaship is loaded," Cy said. "I've given the rebels encryption codes and frequencies for communicating with Trey's fleet."

Tommy nodded. "Good."

Tommy didn't notice that his hand had drifted to the locket he wore. He was running his thumb along its golden edges. Being around the Kerovians was an odd experience for him to say the least. Were they really his people?

Lanan suddenly moved forward and embraced Cy, her face full of sorrow. "Your brother would be proud of you, Cy…I am so sorry. One day, all of this sorrow will be behind us. Have hope…"

Zhane stepped forward towards the rangers. "Guys…there's something I need to say…I've decided to stay here. With the rebels."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

Zhane didn't answer with the entire truth. He wanted to stay and fix his powers. His time limit was a hindrance. But among the scientists of KO-35, he could find a way to fix his morpher. "I can help them get back on their feet. I owe it to them. But don't worry…I'll meet up with you guys again eventually."

* * *

The rangers gathered on the bridge of the Megaship. They watched the last KO-35 transport leave the barren world below.

"They're all clear," Chris reported from his station.

Justin sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to miss that white-haired clown."

"He'll be back," Tommy said.

"Unfortunately," Cy muttered beneath his breath.

Kat's console started to beep. "We're picking up a distress signal…it's encrypted."

"Decode and put it on screen," Tommy said.

A static-filled image filled the forward monitor. It was Kruger. "Our attack wing…destroyed…few survivors…assistance…"

**To be continued…**


	17. Flight of the Mega Voyager

**Flight of the Mega Voyager**

The five Rangers walked through the torn remains of Kruger's ship. The vessel was dimly lit by flickering lights and sparks. The ship was venting atmosphere through several fractures and hull breaches. Support beams and debris cluttered the corridors.

Astro Red looked to Astro Black. "Are you picking up anything, Chris?"

Astro Black nodded. His helmet's sensors were active. "One life sign. Very faint."

Astro Pink ducked beneath a fallen beam while the group moved forward. "One life sign out of an entire fleet…this is terrible."

Astro Red looked back to her. "We'll have time to mourn later. Right now, let's focus on saving who we can and finding out what happened."

They continued down the corridor. Occasional sparks illuminated the darkness while the team moved further into the ship. Several crescent-shape blades littered the ground. Each blade was think with blood.

Astro Blue shook his head at the sight of the weapons. "Looks like they were boarded…but what happened to all the bodies? The crew and the Quantrons?"

No one answered. The team turned a corner and moved down a slanted passage that led deeper into the vessel. A slim figure was bent over a torn bulkhead. He was sodden with blue blood. His features made him look like a humanoid K-9. He was Kruger, from the planet Sirius in the Anubi System.

The Rangers moved forward and gathered around the alien. Astro Yellow pulled out her portable scanner and slowly waved the instrument over the humanoid's body. "He's suffered massive internal bleeding. He doesn't have much time. We have to get him back to the ship."

A loud clanging sounded from the other end of the ship. The Rangers stared down the corridor, not making a single move as they waited. They heard another noise that sounded like footsteps. The steps were coming closer.

"Chris," Astro Red said. "I thought there weren't any other life signs."

Astro Black shook his head. "There aren't."

Two insect-like figures suddenly leapt from the shadows. Their bodies were unnaturally thin and covered with hard exoskeletons. They shrieked at the top of their lungs while arming foot-long spikes of bone that stuck out from their forearms.

Pores opened on the creatures' arms and shot webbing towards the Rangers.

"Break!" Astro Red shouted as the five Rangers dove away from the webbing.

Several strands wrapped around Astro Yellow's ankles and she fell to the deck plating. One of the creatures pounced towards her, but Astro Red ran to her defense.

"I don't think so, web-face," Astro Red said as he pulled out his Astro Sniper and fired at near-point-blank range.

The creature was not phased by the blast and pounced against Astro Red while slashing at him with bone claws. Astro Red rolled backwards, grabbing onto the creature and dragging it down, and pushed his legs against the monster's chest. The creature went flying backward and crashing against a damaged bulk head.

"What are these things?" Astro Blue asked as he chopped his tomahawk into a creature's skull, but the slender monster kept moving. He followed with a round kick to its side.

"Whatever they are," Astro Black said as he hook punched another creature. More of them kept coming from the shadows. "They're not registering as anything alive. Just bone and muscle."

Astro Red flipped back to his feet and speared a creature through the gut with his Drill Saber. "Fall back. We have to get Kruger out of here."

Astro Red used his Drill Saber to cut Astro Yellow's legs free and helped her back onto her feet.

"Thanks," she said, arming her Astro Sling and firing energy darts at a creature.

"Not a problem," Astro Red said as he slashed another creature.

The Rangers started moving further down the corridor. Astro Pink and Astro Blue had Kruger draped over their shoulders. The others fought against the creatures while covering their retreat.

"Where's the nearest docking port?" Astro Red asked while slicing a creature open with his saber.

Astro Black downloaded the information onto his visor. "Just a few meters down the central corridor. There's damage in the area, so it will be a tight fit."

The ship suddenly shook, and the Rangers were nearly thrown from their feet.

"We have another problem," Astro Black said. "This ship is falling apart all around us."

Astro Blue sighed. "Our lives are getting so cliché."

Astro Yellow axe kicked a creature against the collar bone. "If the hull breaches, we'd survive in our armor, but Kruger wouldn't."

"Kat," Astro Red said as the swarm of creatures continued to lunge at them. "Contact Cy. Tell him to prep a shuttle pod. We're going to be cutting this close."

Kruger weakly lifted his head and spoke to Astro Pink. "They…are everywhere…scavengers…entire fleet…"

The ship rocked again.

"That is _so _getting old," Astro Blue said.

The corridor suddenly erupted with a shower of blue energy lances. Dozens of soldiers covered head to toe in silver-and-black colored armor rushed onto the ship and blasted at the creatures. The new arrivals pushed back the creatures with an impressive force of plasma blasts and particle beams.

They cleared the way, covering the Rangers as they moved to escape to the Megaship.

* * *

Kruger lied back on a bio-bed in the Megaship's medical bay. He was hooked up to various medical devices. Tommy and Justin stood over the barely-living soldier along with the warriors who had mounted the rescue. They were all members of Kruger's race, the Anubiseijin.

A red-furred K-9 looked towards Tommy. "It is a wonder he survived."

"What were those things that attacked us?" Tommy asked. "They didn't even register as life forms."

"They're not alive," said the red-furred being known only as Major. "They're Scavengers. New weapons being developed by forces loyal to Sauron. They're automated flesh and bone. They consume everything in sight, whether dead or living. Astronema must have unleashed them near the battle's conclusion."

Tommy looked to Justin. "Check out the Network. See if there's any word on where these things are being made."

Justin nodded and moved from the room. "Will do."

Tommy looked back to Major. "We probably shouldn't stay here for long."

"Agreed," Major said. "We will accompany you in your search for the Scavenger plant. In the meantime, might I suggest we head to Onyx."

"Why Onyx?" Tommy asked. "It's not exactly the most friendly of places, from what I hear."

"Indeed it is not," Major said. "But that is where the enemy fleet withdrew to. We were able to track their hyperspace trail."

Tommy activated the nearest wall-mounted communicator. "Cy…set a course for Onyx. Hyper-rush nine."

* * *

An hour later, Ashley stood at a corridor viewport and stared at the stars streaking by. Tommy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A public display of affection?" she said teasingly. "What's the special occasion?"

Tommy shrugged and stared out the viewport. "I just wanted to remind myself why we do this…for the people we care about…"

Ashley ran her hand along Tommy's. "What do you thinks been going on back at Earth since we left?"

"Hm," Tommy said. "I hear they made another Jack Nicholson movie."

Ashley rolled her eyes and teasingly elbowed Tommy in the ribs.

* * *

Onyx was a hive of scum and villainy. The world was nothing but scorched earth, burnt beneath the feet of pirates and killers that walked across the soil.

A tavern sat in the midst of the wasteland. The hut served various bounty hunters, thieves and pirates. Tables in the old shack were equipped with holographic gambling games and entertainment cubes. Darkonda walked among them.

The villain moved towards the upper level, laughing as he tipped over a drunken midget. He moved down a row of doors. He stopped at the sixth door to his left and knocked.

"Open the door, troll," Darkonda said.

The door slightly creaked open, and a three-foot troll creature peaked his head out. "You're...early."

"Thank you for noticing," Darkonda snarled cynically. He stabbed out his hand. "The vile. Give it to me."

The troll nodded. His nervous body was shaking. "Yes, yes…I just need to go in and grab it…"

The creature moved back into the shadows. A sleek metallic hand extended a small vile of orange liquid. The hand belonged to Eclipter. "Not a word," he said in a low metal tone.

A chill shot down the troll's spine at the sight of Eclipter's blood-red eyes. The creature shook his head and took the vile as instructed.

The troll walked back to the door and cracked it open while handing the vile towards Darkonda. The villain snatched the vile with a blur of motion.

"Thank you," Darkonda said. He extended his hand and fired a jagged pulse of orange-red energy that ripped through the troll, incinerating his body. "There's your payment."

Darkonda's laughter echoed through the tavern as he walked downstairs towards the bar.

* * *

The Astro Megaship blasted through hyperspace on its way towards Onyx.

Tommy was reading a data pad at a desk in his quarters. He had a glass of caf in hand while reading through the manifests and data Gandor had given him months ago on Kilwan.

His mind suddenly slipped from reality. Visions danced across his mind's eye. He saw himself, no older than five, on a grassy landscape. He was playing with his sister, floating a hovering series of spheres with portable tractor beams.

One of the spheres fell loose. Tommy ran after the sphere on short legs. It wasn't long before he heard his sister scream.

"Karone!" young Tommy shouted as he ran back for his sister.

He skid in his tracks when he saw. A creature, Darkonda, was lifting Karone from the ground with a glimmer of sick pride in his red eyes. Before young Tommy could even scream, the sky started to burn, and he was knocked unconscious.

Tommy snapped back into realty within his quarters. He shook his head to clear the images, but they remained frozen in his mind.

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. "Darkonda…it was you."

* * *

Kruger sat up in his bio bed as Kat gave him a hypo-spray to dull his pain. The blue-furred being rubbed his neck where the hypo-spray had stung. "Thank you…"

Kat smiled at the alien. "It's not a problem. We're just glad you're alright."

Kruger smiled, although coming from the dog-like being, it looked more like a snarl. "My species has a special gift for healing. It's probably why I…survived."

Kat sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's a good thing you did…so you could warn us. Now maybe we can stop the same thing from happening to other vessels. Stop the Scavengers."

Kruger nodded. "But still…they were my crew. My ship. My fleet. I was responsible for each of their lives. I should have died with them."

"But you didn't," Kat said. "So make that count for something. Everything happens for a reason."

Kruger nodded, a low growl rolling in the back of his throat. "I will start with helping find the Scavengers' nest. And helping destroy it."

* * *

The Astro Megaship speared into realspace at the edge of the Onyx System. The ship hit its afterburners and started streaking towards the desert world. The Megaship's holographic cloak made the ship appear like a wedge-shaped stealth freighter.

Tommy walked through the morphing bay while grabbing a cloak and blaster from his storage locker. He had a fierce look of determination on his face. He knew Darkonda was on Onyx. He could sense it.

"DECA, how long until we reach Onyx?" Tommy asked.

"At present course and speed," DECA answered, "two standard hours."

Tommy shut his locker and walked towards his morphing tube. "I'm going ahead towards the surface. Don't tell _anyone_ that I've left."

"The planet Onyx is in a prohibited sector," DECA warned. "Approaching alone is not advised."

"Noted," Tommy said as he leapt into the morphing tube.

* * *

Onyx's atmosphere had a dusty, orange tint. Tommy wrapped his cloak around him, hiding his face while walking down a major route. Speeders and hovercraft zoomed by. He noticed Velocifighters as well.

He moved to his left and swung open the main tavern's doors. He walked inside and made his way towards the bar. Through the corners of his eyes, he assessed every table and alien in the tavern. He noticed Darkonda gambling at a round table not far from the entrance.

They were playing a game called Zanaba. Cy had taught them the card game during a mission on a world called Nobrai. Darkonda was playing with four other aliens. One of them was a gray-skinned insectoid. The other appeared humanoid with an abnormally large, bumpy forehead and a rag covering the lower part of his face. The third was a dark-scaled reptilian with broad shoulders and red eyes. The fourth was a humanoid with dry, shaggy red hair.

"Hmm…" the insectoid said in a surprisingly deep voice. "I've got nothing…accept this!"

He laid his cards on the table. Tommy could tell the insect had the highest hand, because the other players made sighs of disgust. The red-haired humanoid was cleaned out, mumbled something Tommy's translator could not pick up, and left the table.

"I just love this game," the insectoid said, amused by his winning. "Deal the cards."

"Wait." Tommy made his move, slowly walking towards the table and seating himself.

"Deal," he said in a low, mysterious tone.

The partially masked humanoid narrowed his brow. "And who do you think you are?"

"I am just a traveler," Tommy said in a quiet voice.

"Hmph," Darkonda said. "Aren't we all? Deal them…"

The cards were dealt. Tommy looked at his hand, wishing he remembered more of the rules. Luckily, it was easy to give a poker face when your opponents couldn't actually _see_ your face.

The reptilian leaned forward and tossed five crystals into the pot. "Wager five against three bits."

"I'm in," Tommy said, also tossing in five.

Darkonda placed in eight crystals, and then another four. "Call three bits. Raise you four." Darkonda snarled a smile at the sight of the masked man's hesitation. "Perhaps this game is out of your price range?"

The bumpy headed man reached into his pouch and pulled out five sleek, black data cards. Tommy tried to hide his surprise when he noticed the INET logo on each of them. "I have, uh these key cards."

The insectoid snapped his jaws and leaned forward towards the humanoid. "Those are worthless!"

The masked alien reached for his blaster. "I'll show you worthless…"

"You don't have to," the insect said, snapping his jaws. "He's sitting right in front of me."

Tommy looked down at the cards, continuing to project a dusky persona. "Where did you get these?"

"They're Zordon's," the humanoid said. "I stole them after the battle on Eltar."

The insect clamped his jaws shut and stared down at the cards. "All right…I'm in."

The humanoid smiled beneath his mask as he laid down his cards. "Three Zanabas."

"Ha!" Darkonda said as he laid down his own cards. "Three Zanaba-tars!"

Tommy laid down his own cards and weaved a spell on them. It was a simpler version of the illusion-mask attack his friend Adam, the Lion Ranger, had often performed years ago. The spell altered the cards' appearance.

"What!" the bumpy humanoid shouted. "A Zinta? You cheat!"

The man shot up from his chair and pulled out an energy rifle from his cloak. He aimed the rifle at Tommy. Tommy slowly, but powerfully, swung his leg out in a crescent kick that knocked the rifle away. The ranger followed by standing and snapping a sidekick that smashed the villain backward.

Tommy gathered the jewels and key cards and placed them into a pouch beneath his cloak. He turned and walked towards the bar. Darkonda followed.

Darkonda pulled up a stool and sat next to the disguised ranger. "A skilled player and a daring fighter…that's my kind of match." He looked to the bartender. "Server! Two Tomalian Ales for the traveler and myself."

The server brought them the ales. Darkonda took a cup and slid it to Tommy. "This one's on me…You know, I would be willing to pay you handsomely for those key cards."

"I need them," Tommy said in a quiet voice. "To buy information."

"Ah," Darkonda said. "Then today is your lucky day. I've been everywhere and seen everything."

"I need information," Tommy said, "on KO-35."

"In the Kerovian System," Darkonda said. "I know it better than anyone."

Tommy slid the key cards onto the table. "Then perhaps we can make a deal…tell me what you know."

Darkonda snatched the cars. "It's the only M-class planet in the system. Trees, lakes…quite a dreadful place. It's uninhabited now, but years before it was deserted, a did a little job there." Darkonda snickered at the memory. "I kidnapped a little girl…while her and her brother were playing. You could go there now, but you'd be wasting your time…"

Tommy tightened his grip on his metal cup, nearly crushing it. "What became of the girl?"

"She's alive and well," Darkonda said. "You won't believe where she is now. She…"

Darkonda noticed part of Tommy's Digitizer beneath the cloak sleeve. He rose from the table. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Tommy said as he slowly rose as well.

Darkonda narrowed his eyes. "Then allow me…Red Ranger!"

Darkonda unsheathed his sword and swung towards the ranger's head. Tommy looked back, quickly kicked a jagged sword from a patron's belt, and grabbed the weapon with the blade pointed downward. Tommy reached up and blocked the blow, shoved Darkonda's saber away, and snapped out with a sidekick.

The kick slammed against Darkonda, moving the villain back, giving Tommy time to hop onto the bar itself. Darkonda swung upward towards Tommy, but the ranger blocked or parried each strike.

Tommy flipped off the bar and landed near a stairwell that led up towards the balcony. Darkonda charged towards Tommy with a series of strikes. The ranger blocked each blow and struck back, but Darkonda knocked the blade aside.

Their duel continued, steel against steel, as Tommy backed up the steps. Darkonda pushed forward, never yielding. Tommy dodged right and parried a spear strike. He followed with a diagonal thrust that Darkonda blocked.

Tommy jumped backward over the last few steps and landed on the balcony. Darkonda charged forward and swung his saber towards the ranger's head. Tommy ducked beneath the blow, the hood of his cloak dropping in the process, and stood with his back to the balcony's railing.

Tommy smiled mockingly and held up the key cards he managed to lift from Darkonda during the dodge. "Thanks for the key cards."

Darkonda shouted and pounced forward.

Tommy leapt from the balcony, grabbed onto a chandelier, swung forward, and flipped off while shouting. "Install!"

He morphed into his armor and landed on his Cyber Slider as the bar patrons ducked for cover. Astro Red leaned forward and shot into the streets outside the bar. He angled right and jetted forward, but a Velocifighter quickly fell into pursuit from behind. One of the fighters approached ahead of Astro Red as well.

He smiled beneath his helmet. "Sometimes they make this too easy…"

Astro Red moved straight for the fighter. Seconds before crashing, he flipped off his glider. The Velocifighter passed underneath the Ranger and crashed into the pursuing fighter. The two ships were destroyed in a massive ball of flame. Astro Red completed his flip and landed back on his Cyber Slider.

He blasted off towards space.

* * *

The other rangers were on the bridge as Major and Kruger stood by. Kruger's condition had improved enough to let him move about the ship. Kruger, Cy, and Ashley stood over the port science station as information scrolled across the screen.

"The information is coming in," Ashley said as she manipulated a few controls. "Got it…we have the coordinates for the Scavenger plant. It's on a planet called De'jornel."

Cy wrinkled his brow with thought. "I'm not familiar with it."

"Few are," Kruger said. "The world is in the Maray Arm. Near the Ravin'lah Cluster. De'jornel is of little significance. Humanoid population of 3 billion. Industrial and technological culture. They have not ventured outside the orbit of their own moon."

Ashley pulled up an image of the small world. "Perfect hiding place…"

"Ashley!" Chris called from his station. "Tommy's back. He just came in on his slider."

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. _He is _so _going to get an earful._

* * *

A few minutes later, the bridge doors opened and Tommy walked in. He moved immediately to his station and looked over to Ashley, his face stern with anger. "It was Darkonda. He kidnapped Karone."

Kat answered a signal on her station. "Incoming transmission from the surface."

"On screen," Tommy said.

The screen activated, and an image of Darkonda appeared. Tommy tightened his grip on the controls as he stared ahead at the screen. "Long time no see. Thanks again for the key cards."

Darkonda laughed. "I've taken more from you than key cards, it seems. If you want to know where your sister is, you will meet me on De'jornel. See you soon."

The viewscreen deactivated.

* * *

Ashley, the other rangers, Kruger, and Major sat around the situation room table. She activated the central holographic projector. An image of De'jornel appeared.

"This is the place," she said. "The Scavengers are being made here in an underground lab. The inhabitants don't even know life exists outside their world…needless to say, they're unaware some of that life is making bio weapons in their basements."

She looked to Tommy. He had that look in his eyes again. A look like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. To Ashley, Tommy's sense of responsibility was both his most endearing and most annoying quality.

Tommy looked to the other rangers. "I'll take care of Darkonda while you guys go into the lab."

Chris shook his head. "That's too dangerous…you can't go up against Darkonda alone."

"Yeah," Justin said. "That's just what the creep wants, and he probably has something up his sleeve."

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap," Tommy said. "It's my fight. Destroying the Scavengers is more important. That's where you guys will need to be."

Tommy looked to Kat to change the subject. "What have you found out about those key cards?"

Kat called up the information on her data pad. "They're activation programs and special coordinates. Everything's encrypted. Ashley, Cy and I used DECA to try and decode the cards, but we haven't had much luck yet."

Ashley nodded. "Billy must have encrypted the code himself. "

"Yeah," Justin said, "where is he, by the way."

Tommy bit his tongue, and Ashley could tell he was trying to hold back a cynical comment or two. Instead, Tommy just shook his head. "That's a conversation for another time….Now, what kind of help can we expect during the raid on the Scavenger plant?"

Cy activated his data pad. "Trey and his group are planning on rendezvousing with us."

Justin turned to Cy. "Who's with Trey these days, anyway?"

"A squad of Rigelian and Triforian commandos and three Titan soldiers," Cy said.

"All right," Tommy said as he shifted the holographic image. "Let's go over the attack plan…"

* * *

The Megaship speared back into realspace around De'jornel. Pyramidus was not far behind.

Tommy stood at his station as the blue-green world flashed onto the monitor. "Polarize the hull plating. Standby weapons."

Chris's monitor started beeping. He shook his head while watching the monitor. "This can't be right…Ashley, can you double check my readings?"

She did. Her face turned pale. "There's nothing wrong with the sensors…I'm not picking up any life signs. They're all gone."

Kat sank in her chair. "Three million people…"

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the viewer. "How?"

Chris's monitor beeped again before they could answer. "A squadron of Verox fighters are approaching."

Justin completed his scans of the twelve ships. "They have modular shields, photonic pulse cannons, and concussion grenades."

"Let's play it by the books," Tommy said. "Set Megalasers to rotating frequencies. Target the lead ship."

The Verox fighters broke formation and opened fire with high-speed energy blasts. The Megaship rolled to starboard and opened fire with ventral Megalasers. Blue lances of energy stabbed against the lead fighter.

The fighters arced towards the ship and poured on the fire. The rangers rocked on the bridge from the blasts' impacts. Justin waited until the vessels passed and triggered a burst of Megalaser fire that pierced three fighters beneath their vulnerable engine manifolds. The three ships exploded, leaving their wing mates disorganized.

"Bring us around, heading 427 mark 385," Tommy ordered. "Full barrage, all cannons."

The Megaship barrel rolled around and burst forward, heading back towards the fighters. Megalasers opened fire, showering the fighters with neon-blue energy blasts. The energy darts slammed against the fighters' shields. The Megaship climbed and banked as the fighters returned fire. The fighters' blasts passed harmlessly over the ship's hull.

The remaining nine ships broke into three groups and tried to catch the Megaship in a pincer movement.

"Bring us back around," Tommy ordered. "Torpedoes, dispersal pattern sierra."

The Megaship angled towards three incoming fighters. The ship fired a torpedo blast, and at the last second, the torpedo split into three and slammed against both ships, cracking their shields. The Megalasers opened fire and tore through the unprotected ships. The ships exploded into bursts of flames.

Pyramidus handled the remaining ships with a single, concentrated, golden lightning bolt. The bolt ripped through the ships and vaporized them.

Justin looked to Kat. "He's efficient. You gotta give him that."

Kat merely nodded, her mind fixated on the 3 billion lost lives.

"Bring us into orbit," Tommy ordered. "Let's take care of business."

* * *

The five Rangers landed in the center of a deserted concrete plaza. The plaza was surrounded by tall buildings and coliseum-type structures. It reminded the Rangers of a 21st-century version of ancient Rome.

"Alright," Astro Red said. "You guys head over to-"

Explosions suddenly sparked around them. The five Rangers looked up to see Darkonda standing before them with his arms crossed.

"Do you like what I've done with the place, Rangers?" Darkonda asked before cackling with mad laughter. "This planet was a little crowded…so I alleviated the problem."

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"This is it, Darkonda," Astro Red said. "This is our last fight. You're going down…"

"Doubtful," Darkonda said. He pulled a vile of potion and drank. The potion energized every cell of the villain's body. Orange and yellow energy crackled over his skin as his body shook.

Darkonda looked down towards the Rangers and started running towards them. His body electrified with energy. He darted forward in a blur of orange and yellow motion. He dashed back and forth between the Rangers at blinding speed. Explosions sparked across the Rangers' armor and hurled them to the ground.

Darkonda streaked upward to a low building and landed on the roof. He looked down upon the Rangers and fired jagged pulses of orange and yellow energy that exploded around the team, kicking up concrete and debris in storms of fiery explosions.

Darkonda leapt down from the rooftop and energized his saber. He swung the weapon downward, in a streak of yellow energy, and slashed the saber across Astro Pink's armor with a sparking explosion. He moved forward with a horizontal strike against Astro Blue, a wide arc that slashed Astro Black and Astro Yellow, and swing across Astro Red.

Darkonda turned sharply and struck Astro Red across the chest with another diagonal strike. Astro Red was taken aback, but pushed forward to counter strike. He snapped a roundkick towards the villain's head, but Darkonda blocked the blow and followed with a hook punch across the Ranger's helmet. Astro Red was knocked backward and went rolling across the ground.

* * *

Kruger, Major, and Trey led an assault team through the sewers beneath the city. They were on their way towards the Scavenger nest. Grifalzor, the Titan descendant of Goldar, sniffed the air at the scent of approaching danger. He tightened the grip on his longknives and snarled his teeth. The simian was dressed in silver armor with gold lining.

"There's something up ahead," he grumbled to Kruger.

Kruger held his sidearm at the ready. "Alert A and B teams. We'll circle around to the central access shaft. Be ready for any-"

The screeching of Scavengers shot through the tunnels as a horde of the creatures pounced forward. They leapt from the shadows and attacked.

Kruger opened fire with pulses of blue energy that ripped through the lead two Scavengers. Trey stood behind Kruger and armed his wrist braces.

"Ultra Transform!" the Triforian shouted. Gold energy flashed around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Grifalzor rushed forward and slammed the end of one longknife against a Scavenger's face, crushing its head. He followed by spinning forward and cutting open a Scavenger with a horizontal strike.

Zeo Gold leapt forward with a flying sidekick that crushed a Scavenger's chest. He summoned his staff with a burst of golden energy and aimed the weapon forward.

"It's time for a gold rush…Victory Flash!" Zeo Gold shouted. Bursts of golden energy shot through the Scavengers and started ripping them apart limb by limb.

* * *

Darkonda walked towards the fallen Rangers with his sword extended. He smiled, snarling his teeth. He was ready to give the final blow. But tendrils of energy suddenly exploded and sparked across his body. The jagged energy was coming from his own body. Slime started dripping from his pores, and his body convulsed.

Darkonda dropped his sword and started scampering off, afraid that his own body was attacking him. He retreated to a nearby concrete tunnel, that was likely used for transportation, and slid downward like a dripping syringe full of disease.

"What…" he shouted in the shadows as his body shook. "What's happening to me?!"

Darkonda heard a cold steel laugh from the shadows. The villain turned to see Eclipter step from the darkness. "Hello, Darkonda…you're not looking too well."

"You!" Darkonda spat as he stumbled towards Eclipter. "You did this to me!"

Eclipter said nothing. The android stepped back into the shadows and vanished. Darkonda pounced towards the empty space where Eclipter had stood and swung his weapon like a madman, howling at the top of his lungs.

Darkonda's body surged with energy again, rendering him incapable of coherent words or thoughts. His cells expanded, causing him to grow giant sized. Every spike and tendril grew even larger than the rest of his disfigured body. He howled at the top of his mutating lungs, a sound that shook the empty city.

Energy surged through his body and erupted from his eyes in twin crimson optic blasts. The blasts cut across the skyline with fiery blasts.

The Rangers gathered beneath the giant.

Astro Blue activated his communicator. "Astro Megazord, online!"

Astro Red activated his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, install!"

The Rangers joined in the cockpit, and Astro Red inserted his brace into his console.

"Astro DeltaMegazord, online!" Astro Red commanded as he activated the 'one' key on the brace. The Delta Mega separated and formed over the Galaxy Mega, locking in place like a bulky suit of armor. The two zords fused together to form the Astro DeltaMegazord.

Darkonda, still in pain with jagged spikes sprouting every second, started spinning. He fired optic blasts in energy direction. Beams of energy exploded against the Astro DeltaMegazord's armor.

The villain charged forward, his jagged nails longer than sword blades. Darkonda slashed diagonally against the Megazord, then horizontally. Each strike sparked against the zord's hull with tremendous fury. The villain pounced forward again, using both hands to claw against the zord's hull with bursts of spark. Darkonda pushed the robo backward.

"Gattling cannons," Astro Red commanded, "fire!"

The shoulder-mounted cannons rained a shower of blasts towards Darkonda. The blasts exploded against the villain, but he kept moving forward. Darkonda slashed his nails across the Megazord with bursts of spark.

Astro Blue was nearly knocked from his seat. "Nothing's slowing him down. He's operating on pure psycho-mode."

"We'll have to hit him with the big guns," Astro Red said. "Delta Knuckle, engage!"

The zord's fists energized and shot towards Darkonda like cannon balls. The villain held his claws in an 'x' pattern across his chest. The knuckles slammed against the claws and bounced back towards the Astro DeltaMegazord. The knuckles exploded against the robo with a pair of fiery explosions that dented the zord's armor.

The impact overloaded a cockpit conduit and caused a series of explosions to spark.

Astro Yellow monitored her station. "We're losing armor integrity."

"Tap into reserve power," Astro Red said.

Darkonda leapt forward and landed while slashing the zord with his claws. He used one claw like a spear and stabbed forward at the zord's midsection. The spear stabbed through the zord's armor and tore through circuits and power conduits.

A massive overload exploded inside the Rangers' cockpit. Power conduits and cables ruptured with sparks of energy.

Darkonda pushed forward with another slash across the Astro DeltaMegazord. The robo was forced back. A power surge in the Megazord caused tendrils of blue energy to dance around the robo's armor with a series of explosions.

Darkonda leaned forward and fired an optic blast that bashed against the zord's chest plating.

The Rangers rocked in their cockpit as another energy surge sparked across their consoles.

Astro Yellow read the damage report. "That last shot took out our MP relays. We're leaking power."

"Tommy," Astro Blue said. "This freak's power is getting stronger every second."

"Keep it together, guys," Astro Red said. "We have to hit him back, and we have to do it hard."

Darkonda fired another optic blast that exploded against the Astro DeltaMegazord. The villain followed through by pouncing at the zord and ripping across its armor with claws.

Sparks ripped through the cockpit, knocking fixtures from above and short circuiting panels. The Rangers were jolted in their seats as Darkonda struck again.

"Transfer all power to offensive systems," Astro Red said. "Ashley and Justin…I need a final attack."

Ashley manipulated her controls. "We might be able to create a super-heated energy cyclone if we use all our reserves."

"A vortex attack," Astro Blue said. "Sounds like a plan…I'll modify are weapon arrays."

"Make it count," Astro Red said as he tightened his grip on the controls. "We can only do this once."

The Astro DeltaMegazord extended its arms and started spinning like a cyclone. Crimson energy gathered around the zord's armor, creating a cloud of red mist. The spinning Megazord launched forward like a drill and punctured through Darkonda's chest, driving all the way through, and landing on the other side of the villain.

Explosions tore through the empty streets and clouded Darkonda from vision with flame.

"That got him!" Astro Blue shouted in victory.

But as the smoke cleared, Darkonda still stood.

Astro Black shook his head. "That's not possible…how did he survive that?"

One of Darkonda's spikes fell from his back. The spike bubbled and mutated, expanding into a giant form of its own. The creature's body was mostly a squid-like head. It had two giant pincer claws.

Darkonda fired a pair of optic blasts while the monster fired crimson plasma blasts. The energy beams exploded against the Megazord's armor.

Darkonda pounced forward and slashed the robo across the chest, his claws cutting through the robo. The monster moved in behind the Astro DeltaMegazord and wrapped its pincers around the robo. The monster sent energy charges against the zord's hull, causing explosions to rip across and through the robo.

The monster tossed the Astro DeltaMegazord aside. The robo went tumbling backward and slammed back-first against the street. The robo skid down the block, tearing up pavement and sparking with explosions.

The Rangers were tossed around the cockpit. Panels exploded from the consoles, and the cockpit viewport shattered.

The Megazord finally skid to a halt.

"Damage report," Astro Red said.

"Long or short version?" Astro Yellow asked.

"Short," Astro Red said.

"Everything's broken," Astro Yellow said.

Cy's voice came through the Rangers' communicators. "The key cards were decoded before the main computer core crashed."

"Uh, Cy," Astro Blue said. "Now is not the time."

"No," Cy said. "Zordon was making a new weapon. The key cards have a program for your Cyber Sliders that will teleport you to the weapon's location."

Astro Pink looked down to Astro Red. "We can't just leave everyone here."

Cy answered. "You can if you hurry."

Astro Black turned to his leader. "We can separate the Delta Mega to take us a safe distance. Then we can teleport out."

Astro Red narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet as he watched the Megazord's damaged displays and readouts. "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice."

* * *

Rangers in its cramped cockpit, the Delta Mega separated and blasted into space while in ship mode. The monster spawned from Darkonda followed.

"Guys," Astro Black said. "We have company…"

The monster clamped its massive jaws and pinchers onto the rear of the ship. Its teeth and claws tore into already damaged armor and circuitry.

Astro Red held up his Battleizer. "Boosters, engage!"

The Delta Mega ignited its thrusters, blasting the monster off of the ship.

* * *

Grifalzor jammed his saber through a Scavenger's chest and twisted the blade, opening the villain's wound. He stepped forward and slammed the heel of his palm upside the Scavenger's head.

The team arrived at the central corridor near a elevator shaft. The group gathered on top of the elevator, grabbed onto the cord, and shot the elevator loose. The team was pulled up the shaft at alarming speeds as the elevator plummeted towards the shaft's bottom.

* * *

The five Cyber Sliders flew over the surface of a barren moon. They angled their descent towards a crater extending from the rocky surface. Large, metallic doors opened on the crater's side, revealing a runway with blinking lights.

Astro Blue turned to Astro Red. "That looks like our welcome mat."

Astro Red nodded. "Let's go in."

The Rangers leaned forward and throttled into the crater's entry port.

* * *

The Rangers walked through the dimly-lit corridors of the moon base. All atmosphere was vented. Only emergency power kept the compound running.

Astro Black used his helmet function to navigate the team through the halls. "Up ahead and to our left…I think."

Astro Yellow looked to him. "You think?"

"It's almost like these halls keep shifting," Astro Black said.

Astro Red nodded. "Could be a security system…stay alert."

They moved in silence through the shadows. They made their way through a narrow hall and entered an empty cargo bay. An open bay door on the other end of the cargo area caught Astro Black's attention.

"That open door," Astro Black said. "There's a huge bay area on the other side. That's where the weapon is."

Bursts of purple energy erupted in the cargo bay's center. Craterites appeared when the light faded. Eclipter appeared behind the Rangers with a burst of neon green light.

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"We don't have time for this…" Astro Red muttered under his breath.

Eclipter pointed his sword at the Rangers. "This base will be your grave."

The villain angled his sword away from the Rangers and aimed towards the cargo bay door's controls. He fired a burst of green energy that exploded against the controls. The bay doors slowly started to close.

"Let's move," Astro Red commanded. "Ashley and Kat, get to the door. Guys, screen 'em."

The Rangers dashed forward.

Astro Red slammed a jump kick against a soldier's face, turned back towards Eclipter, and blasted the villain with an Astro Sniper shot. Astro Black charged forward with a flurry of punches, and Astro Blue used his Astro Tomahawk to chop soldiers aside, while Astro Yellow and Astro Pink moved towards the bay doors.

Astro Yellow reverse hook kicked a soldier aside while Astro Pink slammed an outer crescent kick against a soldier's head. They made it to the door controls.

"Great," Astro Yellow said sarcastically. She turned towards the others. "You guys better get over here quick! The circuits are fried! I can't hold the door open!"

"You two go," Astro Red commanded, using his Drill Saber to parry a trio of blows from Eclipter. "We'll be right behind you!"

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink ducked underneath the sliding door and left the cargo bay.

"Chris, Justin," Astro Red said while slamming a sidekick against Eclipter's chest. "You guys are next."

The two Rangers dashed forward, using their weapons to clear away Craterites, and dove forward towards the door. They slid to safety as the door lowered to five feet from the ground.

Astro Red held his saber against Eclipter's blade, pushed forward, and glared at the villain. "We'll have to finish this another time, Eclipter."

Astro Red pulled his sword away and spinning-heel kicked the android backward. The Ranger ran towards the door and rolled underneath, seconds before it clamped to the ground.

* * *

Zeo Gold, Kruger, and the others had gone up and down several shafts, lifts, and rail systems. If not for their scanners, they wouldn't be able to tell if they were two miles above the surface, or 60 miles below.

One of the Rigel troops glanced over his scanner as the group moved down a passageway lined with pipes and wires.

"The main nest should be up ahead," he said. "The whole room is protected by reinforced trelium. We can break through if we focus at the weakest structural integrity points."

The group approached the door. Kruger and the others set their weapons to the highest possible setting.

"On my mark," Kruger said as he and the troops aimed. Zeo Gold pointed his staff forward.

"Fire!" Kruger shouted.

Blue and golden energy pulses slammed against the door, crumbling certain areas and sending cracks along the frame. The door superheated and exploded inward.

Zeo Gold and the Titan warriors leapt through the smoke first as the other commandos slid in behind. They found themselves on a catwalk extending over a massive cave. The cave was larger than several domed arenas. Millions of sacks hung from the cave walls and ceiling.

"Hmph," Kruger mumbled as he looked over the vast cave. "I think we need more explosives."

* * *

The Rangers pulled themselves to their feet. They were surrounded by darkness.

"Well," Astro Blue said, "we should probably find a light switch, huh."

Astro Pink smiled beneath her helmet. She took a few steps backward and tripped over something. She fell over a railing they could hardly see and screamed.

Astro Blue dashed forward and grabbed onto her wrist. "Gotcha."

He pulled her back up.

Astro Yellow managed to find a small control console. "I think I've got it…"

Dim lights illuminated the catwalk that they stood on. Far below, five spot lights started to click on. Each spotlight illuminated a different vehicle: a large blue-trimmed missile, yellow, blue and black craft, and a red-trimmed robo with shoulder-mounted missile packs.

"Sweet!" Astro Blue said as he looked over the railing at the vehicles. "New zords! I love it when we get new zords."

Astro Red divided the key cards among his team. "Let's saddle up…and hope these zords are working."

The Rangers moved to five different poles, and Astro Red noticed the INET logo nearby. They each slid down a pole that led them to their zords' cockpits. The missile was in the center of the bay floor. The other four zords, surrounding the missile, were pointed in different directions.

Astro Red slid into his dark cockpit onboard Mega V-1. He noticed a slot on the forward console and inserted his key card into the slot. The cockpit's lights flickered on, and two control stations lowered at the Ranger's sides.

"Standard controls…" he said to himself as he looked over the panels. "Thanks, Zordon…"

Five bay doors and launch corridors opened. Four corridors led to exits at the sides of the crater. The fifth corridor led to an exit on top of the crater.

Astro Yellow looked over her controls. "This is great…what are we waiting for? Let's launch."

Astro Red smiled beneath his helmet. "Alright guys, you heard her. Let's move out."

The zords, the Mega-Vs, slowly slid towards the launch tunnels. Each zord accelerated forward with a blur of speed once reaching the tunnels. The five zords blasted off from the crater and grouped together.

Mega Vs 2 through 5 lined up with the missile taking the lead. Astro Red moved his Mega V-1 forward. The robo hopped onto the rear vehicle and pushed off, moving up the line to the Mega V-4. The robo pushed off and landed on Mega V-5, crouched, and jumped onto the missile Mega V-3.

"Thanks for the lift," Astro Red said.

"Hey!" Astro Blue said as he rocked in his cockpit. "Watch the paint job!"

The monster spawned from Darkonda appeared as if from nowhere and slammed against the Mega V-1. The zord and monster went floating back towards the moon's pull.

Astro Red used his zord's thrusters to flip the robo around and hover over the moon's surface. The monster landed as well, its movements slow in the vacuum of space.

"You are such a tag along," Astro Red said. "Shoulder cannons, fire!"

The shoulder-mounted packs opened fire with darts of yellow energy that exploded against and around the monster.

The monster leaned forward and launched pulse blasts from its forehead. Mega V-1 activated its rocket pack and leapt backwards, the blasts exploding beneath the zord's feet. The monster moved forward and slashed against the zord's armor with its pincers.

Astro Black and his Mega V-2, a shuttle-type craft, arced around and blasted purple energy pulses at the creature. The blasts exploded against the monster and knocked the creature back.

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink moved their zords forward, each craft firing energy bursts that exploded against the creature.

Mega V-3 slid across the moon's surface and landed.

"Did somebody call for a taxi?" Astro Blue said.

Mega V-1 leapt onto the missile. The craft fired its rockets and blasted off the moon's surface.

"Bring us around for an attack run," Astro Red said.

The missile blasted towards the monster as Astro Red triggered his zord's shoulder packs. Yellow energy darts rained forward and exploded against the creature, ripping the monster apart until it exploded.

"Alright guys," Astro Red said. "Let's go finish Darkonda…"

The zords blasted back onto space.

"Tommy," Astro Yellow said, "I found a fusion program!"

"Whoa," Astro Blue said sarcastically. "Individual zords combining into one? That's unheard of."

"Let's do it," Astro Red said. "Mega Voyager, online!"

The five zords reshaped and combined into one robo: The Mega Voyager.

* * *

Darkonda thrashed through the deserted city. The villain moved back towards the damaged Astro Megazord.

Cy sat in the Astro Megazord's cockpit and grabbed tightly onto the controls. He brought the zord upright and fell back into a defensive stance, wishing weapon systems were online.

Darkonda pounced forward in a mindless fit of rage. Galaxy Mega swung its fist against the monster. The fist crumbled as Darkonda was bashed backwards.

Cy narrowed his eyes as Darkonda prepared to strike back. The Kerovian knew that Galaxy Mega could not withstand another blow.

Before Darkonda could strike, a giant figure blocked out the sun. The Mega Voyager suddenly arced down from the skies and landed on the concrete streets. The five Rangers sat in the Megazord's cockpit.

"Round two, Darkonda," Astro Red said.

Darkonda fired another pair of crimson optic blasts at the Megazord. Mega Voyager activated its thrusters and leapt clear of the blasts as explosions tore apart the ground below.

Astro Red pushed the controls forward, commanding the new robo to thrust through the air towards Darkonda. Astro Blue brought the defenses online.

"Activating shield," Astro Blue said.

Darkonda fired optic blasts as Mega Voyager activated its triangular shield. The blasts exploded against the shield while the Megazord continued its advance.

Mega Voyager moved the shield aside and swung forward, bashing its feet against Darkonda's chest. The villain went crashing backward against the ground. Mega Voyager continued its thrust and landed on Darkonda's chest, smashing and cracking his ribs. The zord jumped up and down on the villain.

Darkonda managed to roll out of the way and rise to his feet. The villain tossed a chain at Mega Voyager. The chain wrapped around the zord's neck. The Megazord grabbed the chain and try to break free, but could not.

"New plan," Astro Red said. "Pull!"

Mega Voyager used the chain to pull Darkonda forward. The Megazord slammed its fist against Darkonda, and the villain went stumbling backward.

"Let's finish him," Astro Red said. "Mega V-3 missile mode!"

The Mega V-3 missile mode landed in the Megazord's hand. Mega Voyager aimed the weapon forward at Darkonda.

"Voyager Spartan!" the Rangers shouted.

The missile launched a concentrated burst of spinning kinetic energy that exploded against Darkonda. The blast ripped the villain apart until his energy overloaded and exploded.

The Rangers breathed sighs of relief and sat back in their chairs.

"Alright," Astro Red said. "Kat, contact Trey and his team. Ashley, do a damage assessment of the Galaxy Mega. Chris and Justin…let's figure out what happened to the people on this planet."

* * *

Kruger and the others finished planting explosives around the Scavenger nest.

"That's the last of them," Kruger said. "Let's go back to the surface."

The team started running down the corridor as the charges blew, sending fiery explosions ripping through the Scavenger sacks.

The team was not around to see the smoke clear. They weren't in the hive to see a dozen Scavenger remains combine and mesh together into one being.

* * *

Trey and the others regrouped on the surface plaza area among smoking debris from the zords' battle with Darkonda. Small fires dotted the area.

Grifalzor snarled a grin of approval at the battle field.

A dark figure suddenly erupted from the ground. It was a Scavenger, only the creature had two mouths covered with fangs and six arms. Each arm had three curved blades extending from it.

The Rigel and Triforian commandos opened fire on the creature immediately, but it spun forward while holding its blades horizontally. Zeo Gold leapt in front of the soldiers to protect them. Blades cut across the Ranger's armor and knocked him backward.

Grifalzor moved in next. He swung his left blade down and cut through a Scavenger's spike. The Titan spun forward and used his right blade to slash across the villain's chest. Grifalzor lunged at the villain, holding his sword in an 'x' formation, and crashed the blades against the creature's chest.

The Scavenger stumbled back while Kruger and Major stepped forward. The two K-9s blasted the creature's wound with pulses of blue energy from their weapons.

Zeo Gold energized his staff.

"It's time for a gold rush…Victory Flash!"

A flurry of golden energy bolts crashed against the Scavenger, and the lifeless creature exploded.

* * *

The fiery remains of Darkonda stirred. A humanoid bulge started to take shape. The bulge shifted and grew arms, a head, and legs. The goop reshaped, and Darkonda was reborn. He coughed his first breath, hacking ichor onto the ground.

He didn't know how it happened, and he didn't care. He had pulled himself back together. And the Rangers, Astronema…and even Sauron…they were all going to regret it. He would see to that.

**To be continued…**


	18. His Sister's Locket

**His Sister's Locket**

Refugees shipped to De'jornel by the hundreds. Transport ships landed in designated parks, beaches and city plazas, as beings from different worlds disembarked. The beings came from worlds ravaged by Sauron.

The Astro Megaship was in a city plaza as repair teams and the Delta Mega's damage control systems tried to get the vessel space-worthy again.

Tommy and Justin leaned on the railing of a skyscraper and stared out at the city below.

"Kind of looks like Earth," Justin said. "Except for the starships parked all over the place."

Tommy did his best to crack a small grin. He stayed quiet. Justin looked to his friend with concern.

"You okay, man? You seem quiet…more so than usual, I mean," Justin said.

Tommy shook his head. "Darkonda may have been the only person in the galaxy who knew where Karone is…and now he's gone."

Justin nodded, wishing he knew what to say, and looked back towards the city. "So what do we do next?"

"Once repairs on the Megaship are complete, we'll head to the Valivare Sector. The Network's been picking up some strange activity…of course we don't have a better explanation than 'strange.'"

Their communicators chimed. Tommy answered the call. "This is Tommy. Go ahead."

"This is Chris," he said. "We found out what happened to the people on this planet. You guys had better come down here."

* * *

The Dark Fortress hung in space while in orbit around a recently conquered world. Hordes of Quantrons were returning to the fortress docking bays.

Astronema watched the troop ships arrive while staring out her viewport. She was in her ready room, and her mind was not focused on her recent victory.

Eclipter was standing in front of her desk while reading a status report. "With this world out of our way, we can move from Karabarra to Garuda without interference…"

Astronema said nothing.

Eclipter tilted his head, not used to interpreting human emotions, but able to sense Astronema's mood. "What is troubling you, my princess?"

"Eclipter…" Astronema said softly without taking her gaze from the viewport. "Tell me again how my family died…"

Eclipter was taken slightly aback, not anticipating the question. "They were killed, princess. By a team of Rangers. When you were only a little girl. I found you at my doorstep and have been raising you ever since."

Astronema nodded.

"Eclipter…" Astronema said as she turned to face the android. "You're the only person I've ever trusted…but something tells me…my brother is still alive."

* * *

A mobile command center spread across the plaza area of the Earth-like planet. The center was a tent shaped like a hive. Inside, Chris and Kruger looked over a display of scans and sensor sweeps.

Chris turned towards Tommy and Justin as his two teammates entered the tent. "Not all of them were killed."

Tommy opened his eyes wide with surprise. "You found survivors?"

"No," Chris said as he turned back towards his sensor station. "But...we found readings that suggest at least 3,500 people were teleported off world."

"Teleported by who?" Tommy asked.

"We don't know yet," Chris said. "Those that weren't teleported…they were used to make the Scavengers."

Tommy's face grew pale.

* * *

Astronema kneeled in her communications chamber. A holographic image of Eltar's war-torn landscape shimmered to life. The landscape sped by Astronema until it stopped below the Eye of Sauron. A loud hum filled the chamber as Sauron telepathically crammed his thoughts into Astronema's head.

She nodded with understanding. "Yes…. De'jornel….consider it done, my liege. I will not fail you again."

The communication images ended, leaving Astronema alone in the dark chamber. For some reason, she could not bare herself to get up.

* * *

Kat handed a pack of rations to a group of winged children from a mountain world. They thanked her and flew back off towards their parents.

Kat was amazed that in the midst of tragedy she could find something so beautiful.

Explosions suddenly sparked across the square. Refugees ran in panic as a group of Quantrons and a gene beast appeared. The villains descended the stairs into the courtyard area.

Kat activated her communicator. "Tommy, Ashley…Astronema's sent one of her gene beasts."

The gene beast resembled a walking, wingless back. The creature was jet-black with blood-red eyes and long fangs protruding from its jaws.

The other rangers arrived on the scene and grouped together.

"All right guys," Tommy said. "Let's take care of business."

The five rangers armed their morphers. "Install, Astro Ranger!"

They input the code '3-3-5-enter' and morphed into their Ranger forms. They split up and attacked the Quantrons, trying to keep the soldiers away from the refugees.

Astro Red leapt towards a trio of soldiers. He slammed a flying sidekick against the lead soldier, landed, and snapped off a hook kick to his right. The kick bashed across a Quantron's head. Astro Red turned to his left and slammed a backfist blow across the third soldier, knocking the Quantron to the ground.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted as he downloaded and twirled his weapon. He speared the staff against a soldier to his right, then brought the left end shattering through a Quantron's faceplate.

Astro Yellow and Astro Pink stood with their backs facing a group of refugees and aimed forward at the Quantrons.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink yelled.

Yellow energy darts and pink energy rings exploded against the soldiers and knocked them away from the civilians.

Astro Blue ran towards the bat gene beast with his Astro Tomahawk in hand. He twirled towards the creature and slashed it across the chest, sparking on impact.

The bat emitted a screech, a high-pitched noise that brought Astro Blue down to his knees in pain. While the Ranger was down, the bat gene beast kicked him upside the head.

Astronema and Eclipter teleported to the stairs leading down to the courtyard. She stood with her staff in hand, boldly looking out across the battle.

Astro Red armed his Drill Saber and parried a soldier's blow. He followed by spearing his Drill Saber through that soldier's head and round-kicking the Quantron aside. Through the corner of his visor, Astro Red noticed a group of Quantrons surround a mother and her two young children. They each appeared humanoid.

The family tried to back away from the creature, but the little girl fell and screamed. Her brother ran to her side and tried to help her up, but the Quantrons were too close. Their mother leaned down and wrapped her arms around them, trying to keep them safe as a Quantron swung its blade down towards them.

Astronema watched as Astro Red pounced forward, jumpkicked the weapon away, landed, and sidekicked the soldier in the chest. He swung his saber in an 'x' pattern and cut through another pair of soldiers.

"You'll be okay," he said to the family while front kicking another soldier. "Just stay back."

But too many Quantrons moved forward. Astro Red put his back to the soldiers and leaned over the family to protect them. A Quantron swung its blade down towards the group. But before the blade could strike, an explosion blasted the Quantron's back.

The soldier fell, and Astro Red noticed Astronema standing with her staff pointed forward. The weapon was still crackling with purple energy and smoke from the discharge. She had shot the Quantron down. The look of shock on her own face paralleled Astro Red's look beneath his faceplate.

"Astronema…" Astro Red said. "Why…?"

Astronema lowered her staff, not able to say a word.

The bat blasted another sonic wave that brought each of the Rangers to their knees. Astro Red slowly rose back to his feet and looked up. What he saw shocked him. In the background, behind bushes, stood Darkonda.

"How…" Astro Red started to say.

Darkonda laughed. "Did you miss me, Red Ranger?"

The villain turned and ran towards the wooded wilderness just outside the city. Darkonda increased his speed with a blur of energy and motion.

"Cyber Slider!" Astro Red commanded, activating his hover sled. He hopped on the slider and leaned forward, accelerating towards Darkonda.

They zigged and zagged between trees, ducked under branches, and sped over rocks during the chase. Darkonda stopped at a small clearing and crossed his arms, staring at the approaching Ranger.

Astro Red somersaulted forward off his slider, through the air, and brought his Drill Saber down towards Darkonda's head. Darkonda parried the blow, but Astro Red brought his blade around to strike again. Darkonda blocked that blow and shifted his sword, bringing the edge of his blade swinging towards Astro Red's neck.

Astro Red ducked beneath the blow, spun forward, and reverse sidekicked Darkonda in the chest. The villain staggered backward as Astro Red hopped forward, swinging his blade down diagonally. Darkonda blocked the blow, but Astro Red pressed down against the villain's sword.

"You kidnapped my sister!" Astro Red shouted.

Darkonda twisted his lips up in a smile. "One of my finest accomplishments."

Astro Red knocked Darkonda's blade away and spun forward with a horizontal strike. Darkonda parried the blow and leaned forward. The villain's head spikes discharged yellow-and-orange energy that exploded against the Ranger's chest.

"The only regret that I have, is that when I kidnapped your sister…I didn't _kill you_," Darkonda said as he pounced forward again.

Astro Red slammed a jump kick upside Darkonda's head. "I'll give you something to regret."

Astro Red slashed upward diagonally with his blade. The strike sparked across Darkonda's chest and pushed the villain backwards. Astro Red followed by outer crescent kicking Darkonda's sword away. The Ranger spun forward and armed his Astro Sniper, aimed the weapon forward, and fired. The blast exploded against Darkonda and knocked the villain backward.

Darkonda fell back to his knees. Astro Red moved forward and held his Drill Saber to the villain's throat. "Now tell me where my sister is, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Darkonda said, cutting the Ranger off. "Kill me? Then you'd never find her…you know, she doesn't even know you exist…"

Astro Red narrowed his eyes beneath his faceplate. He grabbed Darkonda by the shoulders, pulled him off his feet, swung him in a circle, and let go. Darkonda splintered through a tree trunk.

The villain slowly rose to his feet and snarled at the Ranger. "Your passion will be your undoing, Red Ranger."

Darkonda teleported away in a burst of energy.

* * *

"Tomahawk tornado!" Astro Blue shouted. He spun forward at great speeds and slashed across the bat monster's chest, causing explosions to spark across the villain's flesh.

Astro Pink and Astro Yellow leapt towards the monster next.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted.

Rings of pink energy and darts of yellow power erupted from their weapons and exploded against the gene beast with a shower of sparks.

"Astro Rod!" Astro Black shouted as he lunged forward and speared his lance in the monster's chest. He twisted his weapon, and explosions ripped through the center of the bat's body.

Nearby, Astro Red leapt back to the battle scene and started moving towards the fight. But a bolt of purple energy exploded against the ground in front of him. He skid to a halt and looked up to see Astronema standing in front of him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and aimed her staff. "You're not going anywhere, Red Ranger."

Astro Red downloaded his Drill Saber again. "Get out of my way, Astronema. I'm not in the mood for-"

Astronema lunged forward and swung her staff towards the Ranger's head. Astro Red sidestepped and parried the blow before sidekicking Astronema in the gut. The villain was taken aback, but turned, and slammed a hook kick across Astro Red's helmet.

Astro Red spun with the blow and snapped an outer crescent kick towards Astronema's head. She ducked under the blow and slammed the right side of her staff against the Ranger's chest. Astro Red front kicked the staff away, and he swung his blade horizontally towards Astronema.

Astronema leaned back, but the Drill Saber razed her chest and slashed through a golden chain she wore around her neck. The chain snapped, and a locket flew from her neck.

"No!" she shouted, turning to see the locket land on a pile of debris. She turned to sprint towards the locket, but the other four Rangers arrived and blocked her path.

Astronema stopped in her tracks, not wanting to fight all five Rangers. She raised her staff into the sky and shouted orders to her Dark Fortress. "Fire the Sate-lasers!"

Beams of green energy struck the monster's remains. The beams reassembled and enlarged the creature. The bat monster emitted a high-pitched squeal that shook the streets. Astronema used the distraction to teleport away with a burst of energy.

Astro Red activated his communicator. "Mega Voyager, online!"

The five zords shot down from the skies and flew over the city. The five zords reconfigured and fused into one giant robo. The Rangers used their Cyber Sliders to join in the Megazord's cockpit.

The bat creature fired a sonic blast that exploded against the Megazord's armor. '

"Kat," Astro Red said. "See if you can dampen his sonic blast. Ash, increase power to structural integrity."

The creature moved in and swiped its claws against the Mega Voyager. Astro Blue trigged the Megazord's chest cannons. Four beams of orange energy erupted and exploded against the monster.

The gene beast retaliated with a sonic energy pulse. Astro Pink's program kept the pulse from damaging the zord.

"Let's take care of business," Astro Red said. "Mega V-3 missile mode!"

The Mega V-3 missile mode landed in the Megazord's hand. Mega Voyager aimed the weapon forward at the bat gene beast.

"Voyager Spartan!" the Rangers shouted.

The missile launched a concentrated burst of spinning kinetic energy that exploded against the monster. The blast ripped the villain apart until his energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Tommy walked alone through the battle site. Small fires still dotted the debris. He moved near a pile of concrete and noticed a golden locket hanging from a steel bar. Tommy recognized the locket as coming from Astronema.

Tommy moved over to the locket and picked it up. It was identical to his own. The locket Tommy wore and the one his hand started to glow, symbolizing a bond that could not be forged. He activated the locket in his hand. A holographic image appeared. It was the same image, one of Tommy as a young child, his birth parents, and Karone.

A voice shouted from behind Tommy. "Get away from that!"

He turned to see Astronema stalking towards him, holding her staff firmly in hand and ready to strike. She also seemed strangely vulnerable. Like a cornered animal.

"Where did you get this?" Tommy asked.

She walked past him while snatching the locket from his hand. She kept her back to him, placing the locket back around her neck.

"I've always had it," she spat at him.

He slowly walked towards her, grasping his own locket in utter disbelief. "I've always had mine too…"

She turned and glared at him, tightening her grasp on her staff. "What are you talking about, _Ranger_?"

Tommy shook his head. It felt like someone was trying to choke him. He noticed something in her eyes. A spark of anger he knew too well. The innocence inside. It was true.

"You're…" Tommy started to say. "You're Karone. My sister…"

She narrowed her eyes at Tommy. "What?" she spat at him.

He shook his head and slowly walked towards her. "I don't believe it, but…it's true. You're Karone."

The name stirred something within Astronema, briefly breaking through her rough exterior. She quickly tossed her emotional defenses back up. She aimed her staff towards Tommy and fired a purple energy pulse. The pulse exploded next to Tommy.

Astronema was gone when the explosion cleared.

* * *

Tommy paced back and forth inside the mobile command center. The other rangers stood by with looks of concern on their faces.

"I can't believe after all this time," Tommy said, "she was right there under our noses. Astronema is Karone. My _sister_."

Justin looked skeptical. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"I know," Tommy said sternly. "Don't ask me how, but I know. God…this evil thing must run in the family."

"That was different," Chris said. "You were under a spell when you were evil."

Ashley nodded. "And even if Astronema is Karone…there may not be any good left in her."

"I won't believe that," Tommy was quick to say. "Somewhere inside of Astronema is Karone…I just have to find out a way to get to her." He activated his communicator. "Cy, what's the status of the Megaship?"

"She's space-worthy," Cy said, "But the Megazord program isn't online yet."

"Good enough," Tommy said. "Tell DECA to get ready for take off. We're making a trip. To KO-35."

* * *

Astronema stomped into her ready room, her face red with anger. "The Red Ranger my brother?! What kind of fool does he take me for?!"

"It is obviously a trick, princess," Eclipter said.

"A trick he'll pay _dearly _for," she spat.

* * *

The Megaship speared into real-space around KO-35. The abandoned planet hung in space like a ghost world. A Cyber Slider launched from the ship and streaked towards the surface.

* * *

Astronema walked through an empty grassland dotted with trees on KO-35. Only the sound of small jahvins chirping beneath tree bark broke the silence. The park land was familiar to her.

The grass, trees, and smell of the air stirred something inside of Astronema. Feelings that were buried beneath a lifetime of cold and hard conditioning.

"You remember don't you," a voice said. Astronema turned to see Tommy step out from behind a tree. "You came here because you remember that day. Your last day as Karone…before Darkonda kidnapped you."

Astronema glared at Tommy and thrust her staff forward. A jagged beam of purple energy erupted and streamed out towards the ranger.

Tommy rolled to avoid the blast, which splintered a nearby tree trunk. Tommy rolled into a crouched position and looked up, but Astronema was gone.

* * *

Darkonda hid in the bushes and watched as Tommy left the planet's surface. The villain smiled, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

"Excellent, it's working," Darkonda said. "He's gotten to her…she's starting to doubt herself, torn between good and evil."

Darkonda swung his blade over his shoulder and walked into the clearing. He had a smug look of satisfaction on his demonic face.

"Darkonda!" a cold metallic voice shouted. The villain turned to see Eclipter. "I should have destroyed you long ago! You are nothing but trouble."

Darkonda pointed his sword towards Eclipter. "Trouble is what I'm good at…and I like it."

The two villains charged towards each other and clashed sword. Their weapons crashed against each other with a series of thunder claps and sparks while the two dueled. The two matched each other move for move, parrying and thrusting, swinging and blocking.

Eclipter swung his blade down towards Darkonda's chest. The blade slammed against Darkonda's sword, and Eclipter pressed down, holding the villain in place.

"Astronema is never going to have to worry about you again," Eclipter said.

Darkonda pushed away and swung an upward, diagonal blow that slashed across Eclipter. "Astronema is falling to pieces…and I intend to be there to pick them up."

Eclipter lunged forward. "You'll be in pieces long before Astronema."

"Big talk from a little green ghoul," Darkonda said while parrying Eclipter's blows.

The android knocked Darkonda's sword away and kicked the villain to the ground. Darkonda lifted his free hand up and blasted Eclipter with a jagged pulse of orange energy. The pulse blast exploded across Eclipter and pushed the android back. Darkonda pounced forward, grabbed his sword, and slashed the blade across Eclipter.

Eclipter fell backwards and landed on the ground. Darkonda pointed his sword down at the fallen villain.

"Come on, get up," Darkonda said. "I'm not through with you yet."

Eclipter fired green optic blasts that exploded violently against Darkonda and whipped the villain backward. Eclipter kept firing optic blasts that exploded all around Darkonda. The villain fled as Eclipter continued firing.

"Where are you, coward?" Eclipter said. "Show yourself."

But Darkonda was gone.

* * *

Darkonda kneeled in a dark cave as the eye of Sauron hovered above him.

"Astronema has remembered her past…I say kill her. Before she betrays you…Test her, then. And see that I'm right. And while you're at it, could you let me kill Eclipter too…just thought I'd ask."

The villain laughed and walked away from the eye.

* * *

Astronema sat alone in her ready room with her back to the door. Those doors slid open, and Eclipter walked in.

"Astronema," Eclipter said. "I have urgent news…"

Astronema turned in her chair and faced Eclipter. She looked angry. The princess stood and walked over to her android guardian. "Why didn't you tell me about my brother?"

Eclipter hesitated, which was a rarity. "Princess…I serve Sauron because I was built that way. Cubic centimeter by cubic centimeter. But you…you were born not built. Born to be different. It was only after careful training from myself, that you became who you are today."

Astronema's eyes looked distant. Her mind was rife with confusion. "So you were afraid that if I knew the truth…I would…change. Join their side?"

"You won't join them…will you, Astronema?" Eclipter asked.

Astronema was not even sure what the question meant. "I'm confused."

Eclipter nodded. "Darkonda spied on you while you were on KO-35. He will likely report to Sauron."

Astronema narrowed her eyes. "How _dare _he!…Sauron will want to test me. And when the time comes, I'll pass with flying colors."

Astronema snapped her fingers and summoned a monster with a burst of green energy. The creature was green skinned with a cluster of spikes for a mouth. The gene beats had spike clusters for hands too.

"Kill the Red Ranger," she said, summoning all the anger she felt for Darkonda.

The monster teleported away to do the deed.

* * *

Tommy walked across a plaza on KO-35. He kept hoping Astronema would come back, but it looked doubtful. A part of him couldn't blame her. The entire situation seemed unbelievable still, even to him.

The hairs on the back of Tommy's neck stood on end as a chill crept down his spine. He instinctively leapt out of the way as a flurry of spikes shot past him. The spikes exploded against a nearby building.

Tommy turned and readied his morpher, but Astronema's monster moved in and knocked Tommy's hand away. The morpher's band broke, and the digitizer went rolling across the ground.

"Great," Tommy mumbled sarcastically as he ducked under a blow from the monster and slammed a right roundkick against the creature's side. He followed with a jump left roundkick against the villain's head. "Man, you're ugly."

The villain swung its spike-stumped arm towards Tommy's head. He ducked backward, but the stump managed to cut across his chest, ripping his jumpsuit and tearing some flesh from his body. Tommy moaned in pain as he took a step backwards.

Nearby, Astronema watched from a hidden corner. A slight smile crept onto her lips. Sauron would never need to test her again after this battle ended.

The princess heard Tommy groan as the monster kicked him. It stirred that feeling inside of her. The one she had tried to bury. She remembered the glimpse of memory of Darkonda kidnapping her. Tommy picking up her locket, and the look of realization on his face. Zhane and the laughter. Laughing.

The monster kicked Tommy to the ground and stepped on the ranger's chest.

Astronema acted on feeling alone. She picked up Tommy's morpher and tossed the device to her brother. "Tommy!"

Tommy kicked the monster away, rolled across the ground, and grabbed his morpher. He stood and strapped the device onto his wrist while shouting "Install!"

Red energy flashed around him as he morphed into his Ranger form. He turned just as the monster pounced forward to attack. The Ranger downloaded his Drill Saber and blocked the blow. He followed with a horizontal strike across the creature's chest.

The other Rangers arrived on the scene, flipping off their Cyber Sliders and landing next to their leader.

"I thought I told you guys to stay on the ship," Astro Red said to his team as they snapped into fighting stances.

Astro Blue looked to his leader. "We don't listen well."

The creature extended its hand and fired a volley of kinetically-charged spikes. The Rangers dove for cover as the spikes exploded around them.

The Rangers rolled across the ground and rose to their knees while downloading their weapons. "Hit him, guys," Astro Red commanded.

The Rangers leapt forward one by one and attacked. Astro Black slashed his rod downward diagonally across the creature's chest. Astro Blue moved forward with a spinning horizontal strike that cut across the monster. Astro Yellow and Astro Pink fired their weapons, launching yellow energy darts and pink energy rings that exploded against the monster.

Astro Red moved in next.

"Saber Slash!" he shouted. He swung his energized blade downward diagonally and cut through the creature. The Ranger followed with a horizontal strike that ripped the monster's body open.

The creature fell backwards and exploded.

* * *

Astronema kneeled in the Dark Fortress imaging chamber. A holographic image of the eye of Sauron appeared hovering above her. A rumbling noise filled the chamber as Sauron spoke directly into Astronema's mind. She answered her master, keeping her head down low.

"Yes, Sauron…I will not stray from your path…As you wish…I will kill my brother."

The imaging chamber deactivated, but Astronema stayed on the ground. Surrounded in darkness, she sat alone with her head hung low. When she was little, and Eclipter told her that Rangers had killed her family, it had defined her life. It illustrated the type of people that lived in the galaxy. Emphasized the need for order, stability and domination.

But it was a lie. Her whole life was based on a lie.

Astronema slowly rose to her feet. She made her decision.

* * *

Tommy and the others gathered on the Megaship bridge in orbit around KO-35.

"Okay," Justin said to his leader. "She knows she's your sister, but that doesn't make her less dangerous."

Ashley nodded in agreement. "She may even want to kill you more."

Tommy sighed. "Well that's reassuring."

DECA's voice came over the comm system. "Incoming transmission from the surface."

Tommy turned to the viewscreen. "On screen."

An image of Astronema appeared. "Meet me on KO-35. Come alone."

The viewscreen blinked off. Without saying a word, Tommy started walking towards the turbo lift door.

"Wait," Chris said. "You can't go down there alone."

"I _am _going down there and I _am_ going alone," Tommy said. He entered the turbo lift.

* * *

Tommy walked across the plaza while looking for his sister, hoping it wasn't a trap. There was something in Astronema's voice when she had asked for him. She seemed afraid.

"Karone!" he called for her.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw Astronema step from the shadows. She was trying to project her edged demeanor, but beneath it all, Tommy noticed that she was frail. And broken. It was a feeling he knew all too well.

He took a step towards his sister. "You remember, don't you…you know who you are…"

She shook her head, a distant look in her eyes. "I don't know who I am right now…I'm confused."

Tommy nodded. "They forced this on you, Karone…this life…"

She shook her head. "I barely remember anything. Sauron would torture me to death if he knew I was here."

Astronema looked at her older brother. "I came to tell you that I know where Zordon is. I can take you there."

Tommy nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Cy and the other rangers were at their bridge stations, waiting for Tommy's return. Ashley paced back and forth with her arms crossed.

The doors slid open, and Tommy walked in as Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did it go?" Ashley asked.

Justin stepped forward by her side. "What happened?"

Tommy looked back to the turbolift door. "Well…"

Astronema slowly stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge. She had a stern look on her face to try and hide the discomfort she felt.

Kat shook her head in disbelief. "You brought her onto the ship…"

Cy narrowed his eyes at Tommy. "What's going on?"

Tommy took a step forward, keeping himself between the rangers and Karone. "She's my sister…_and_ she knows where Zordon is."

"Of course she does," Justin said. He was quickly losing his patience. "She helped kidnap him!"

"Actually," Astronema said, keeping her voice stern. "I didn't. But I can help take you to him."

Ashley shook her head. "Just give us the coordinates. We don't need your help."

"Actually, you do," Astronema said, looking Ashley dead in the eyes. "He's being heavily guarded on a planet that's protected by a force field. I can order them to drop their shields. We'll land on the planet, and get Zordon."

"We?" Chris said. "Just yesterday you tried to kill us."

"If this is a trap," Ashley said, "we're walking right into it."

"If we take her with us," Justin said, "we restrain her."

"Absolutely not," Tommy said.

"It's too risky," Cy said.

"Tommy," Astronema said quietly. "It's okay…"

"So…" Justin said, staring down Astronema. "Where's Zordon?"

Astronema looked at the rangers one by one. "Kirai sector. On the jungle planet Utoba."

"DECA," Cy said, keeping his eyes on Astronema. "Set a course for the Kirai sector. Maximum hyper rush."

Justin sighed and walked past Tommy, saying quietly to his leader, "let's hope she's telling the truth."

* * *

Astronema sat in the Megaship's brig. She was backed into a corner with her head hung low. She was ashamed…but not entirely sure what for.

Her cell's force field lowered, and Tommy walked in with a tray of food. He looked down at his sister, not quite sure what to say.

"I wasn't sure what you liked…so I brought a little bit of everything," he said.

She shook her head, not able to make eye contact with him. "I'm not hungry…"

"It's a long trip," Tommy said. Karone was silent. "Look…I'm sorry about-"

"It's okay," she said. "Your friends don't trust me…do you?"

Tommy nodded. "I do," he said with certainty. "But...do you trust me?"

"Hmph," she said, her voice quiet and shameful. "Trust…that's a tough one…but I'm working on it…"

Tommy nodded and set the tray of food down. He started to leave the cell when Astronema called for him.

"Tommy," Astronema said. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at his sister. "Are our parents…alive?"

Tommy shook his head and leaned against the wall. "No. They both, ah…died."

"How did it happen?" Karone asked.

Tommy slowly slid down the wall, taking a seat on the floor. "Our mother died before either of us were taken from KO-35. She was killed by a cult called the Gorma...at least that's what I used to think. Our father…he died around three years ago. He saved my life."

Astronema nodded, a look of guilt on his face. "He sounds like a good person."

"He was…in the end," Tommy said. "The Gorma made him think you and I were murdered. He joined them afterwards, not knowing they had killed our mom. He did some really bad things…but in the end…he came back. He pulled away from evil."

"Evil…" Astronema said, her gaze still distant.

"Karone," Tommy said. "Do you know how I became a Ranger?"

She shook her head.

"I was put under a spell. I tried to…I tried to kill my friends. I killed a lot of innocent people. People I never even knew," he said. "It was a spell, but…the feelings inside of me were real. The anger was real. The hate was real. It took a while for me to pull away…but I did. You will too."

"Hmph," Astronema said. "I don't even know what that means."

"You'll figure it out," Tommy said. "It kinda runs in the family."

Karone cracked a smile. "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

Tommy smiled and sat back. He talked with his sister through the rest of the night, sharing stories of wrongdoings, past deeds, guilty consciousnesses and lost dreams.

* * *

Tommy had fallen asleep on the brig floor while talking to Karone. DECA woke him up as the computer's voice came over the brig's speaker system.

"We are now approaching the planet Utoba," the computer said.

Tommy rose to his feet and briefly stretched his muscles. "Thanks, DECA." He looked down to his sister. "Let's get going. It's show time."

* * *

Tommy and Astronema walked onto the Megaship bridge. The others were at their stations and silent. The tension was immediately tangible. The fact that Tommy was holding a cluster of six bindings didn't help.

Cy narrowed his eyes at the site of the bindings. "What's going on?"

"It has to look like she captured us," Tommy said. "Just for a minute."

Justin sighed and shook his head. "I don't thinks it's a good idea…"

Tommy gave them his "leader look," letting them know it wasn't up for debate, and to trust him. Justin hesitantly stepped forward and took the bindings.

"We'll make it look real," he said reluctantly.

The six rangers strapped on their wrist bindings and stood near the back of the bridge, facing the forward viewscreen. The screen showed an image of a green and brown jungle world zooming into view. Astronema stood boldly in front of the rangers, facing the viewscreen, and narrowing her eyes. She was back into character.

Defense satellites positioned around the world de-cloaked and aimed powerful plasma cannons and particle beam cannons at the Megaship.

"Computer," she ordered. "Open a channel."

"Channel open," DECA responded.

"This is Astronema," she said over the comm in a stern tone. "The rangers and this ship are mine. Lower the force shield and extend landing platform KX-6."

The Quantron on the other side of the comm line chattered its response, and the planet's shield dropped. The rangers removed their bindings and moved to their stations, except for Tommy, who stayed back by his sister.

"Ashley," Cy said, taking the lead, "full power to impulse. Chris, widen scanner ranger…"

Cy continued to give orders as the Megaship entered the world's atmosphere. They flew through a lightning storm that crackled around the ship's hull.

Justin's monitor started to blink a warning signal. "Velocifighters approaching. Fast."

Cy wrinkled his brow with anger and looked back to Astronema.

"They're escorts," she said.

Cy shook his head and turned back towards the viewscreen. "Fine…well follow them…"

Tommy and Karone left the bridge, heading down towards the docking port.

The two Velocifighters fell into formation around the Megaship. The three vessels shot through the storm as lightning scorched the skies around them.

Justin kept his eyes glued to the viewscreen and his fingers on the weapon power-up console. "I don't like this…" he said quietly.

Cy shook his head. He didn't like their situation either. Those lightning blasts were hitting too close. They had no idea where the Velocifighters were taking them. Their sensors were clouded by the surrounding storm. They were practically flying blind.

"I'm bringing us down," Cy said as he moved the Megaship through a sharp nose dive.

The vessel throttled downwards through the clouds and away from the Velocifighters, but the storm intensified around them. A lightning bolt slammed against the Megaship's port side. The blast damaged the ship's thrusters.

The Megaship shook from impact as its systems shorted out. The bridge went black, except for flashes of lightning, and small explosions sparked across the rangers' consoles.

The Megaship started skidding among the tree tops while gliding towards the ground at insane velocity. The bridge shook the rangers as they braced themselves for impact.

Its engines screeching, the Megaship slammed to the ground and started skidding forward, tearing up dirt and trees while cutting deeper into the jungle.

The Megaship finally slammed to a halt, and the rangers went flying across the bridge, slamming against the floor upon impact.

* * *

The rangers slowly pulled themselves back to their feet. Their bodies were bruised and battered from the crash. Justin moved as he wiped blood from his forehead.

"If we stopped moving, why is my head still spinning…" he said.

Kat moved to his side and tended to his wounds.

"DECA," Ashley said. "Damage report…"

"Unable to initiate diagnostic protocols," DECA answered. "Activating self-repair program."

"We should get to Tommy," Chris said.

"Well," Ashley answered. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Tommy slowly pulled himself to his feet. The corridor was dark, except for the natural light bleeding in through the open docking bay door. Astronema was no where in sight.

The other rangers turned into the corridor and moved towards their leader.

"Tommy…" Ashley said as she moved towards him. "What happened."

Cy narrowed his eyes as he looked back and forth. "Where's Astronema?"

Tommy shook his head and stared out the viewport. He didn't want to believe she had led them into a trap. He didn't want to believe she escaped the Megaship at her first chance. He wouldn't allow himself to believe that, but that's what it looked like.

"She's gone," he said simply.

"I knew it," Justin said. "I knew we couldn't trust her!"

Tommy stepped forward, not hiding his frustration well. "There's no time for this. Let's get moving. The Velocifighters may have tracked our crash site."

The rangers reluctantly followed. Cy stayed behind to guard the ship.

* * *

A group of Piranatrons moved through the trees. The rangers hid behind a thick cluster of bushes as the creatures moved forward.

"Are they searching for us?" Kat whispered.

"No," Tommy said quietly, "not the Piranatrons. They're the ones guarding Zordon."

Justin drew his blaster. "Do we follow?"

Tommy nodded. "For now at least. Chris, keep your portable scanner at the tightest range possible. We don't want to tip off our location."

The rangers followed a path that ran parallel to the soldiers, through the thick brush. The Piranatrons moved into a clearing.

The rangers stood dead in their tracks as they saw the clearing. Dozens of Piranatrons stood around a stealth transport. Below the transport was an energy tube filled with some kind of liquid. The image of Zordon floated in the tube, similar to how he had always appeared in his holographic matrix within the command center.

"He's not heavily guarded," Tommy said.

Justin turned to Chris. "It's a trap…I know it."

"It doesn't matter," Tommy snapped. He readied his morpher. "Let's morph and move in. Chris and Kat, move in from the sides. Justin and Ashley, screen me down the center. I'm going after Zordon."

The rangers activated their morphing sequences, and with multi-colored flashes of energy, pounced forward and attacked.

Astro Pink moved in with her Astro Sniper firing blasts. The blue energy blasts exploded through Piranatron flesh as the Ranger dashed forward.

Astro Black twirled his staff while dashing forward through the troops. His rod bashed through Piranatrons, breaking their bones and battering their leathery flesh.

Astro Red ran down the center of the troop's formation with Astro Yellow and Astro Blue at his side. He downloaded his Drill Saber and slashed through a trio of soldiers with a series of diagonal slashes. Astro Yellow and Astro Blue kept the soldiers at bay with a flurry of kicks as Astro Red broke through the troops' lines and approached Zordon's energy tube.

"Zordon!" he shouted while moving towards the tube.

"Tommy…" Zordon said in a weak voice.

"I'm here Zordon," Astro Red said as he made it to the tube. "I'll get you off this platform, Zordon. Then we'll get you home."

"Tommy," Zordon said, his voice still weak. "I cannot believe…" his voice suddenly turned twisted and cruel, "that you are still such a fool."

Astro Red took a step back from the tube. He had never heard Zordon say such a thing, or in such a tone. A chill crept down his spine. "What are you talking about…?"

The energy tube blurred as the image bled outside into the air, and took the giant form of a red-eyed magma creature. Its name was Maligore, an evil shape shifter that served under Sauron.

Nearly a hundred Quantrons teleported to the surface with a burst of dark light. The soldiers surrounded the Rangers, taking them off guard. The soldiers swung their crescent-shaped blades, cutting across the Rangers' armor with a fierce display of speed.

Maligore fired crimson optic blasts that exploded against Astro Red's chest. The Ranger went flying backward off his feet and landed against a group of Quantron soldiers.

Astro Red rose to his feet as a Quantron swung its blade upward, slashing across the Ranger's chest with an explosion. The five Rangers were overpowered by the sudden rush of Quantrons. The soldiers' blades held the Rangers still, despite their efforts to struggle free.

An evil, cackling laughter came from behind the Quantrons as Darkonda stepped forward into the clearing. "Oh, I wish I could see the looks on your foolish faces. Ha ha ha!"

"Darkonda!" Astro Red shouted, consciously trying to keep his anger from detonating like a nuclear bomb.

Another figure stepped forward from the Quantrons on the opposite side of the clearing. It was Astronema. She stood boldly at Maligore's feet while holding down her staff. She smiled mockingly at the Rangers.

Darkonda looked back and snarled a smile of pleasure at Astronema. "Why, I didn't think you had it in you. I thought I was going to have to kill you…but instead, you led the Rangers right into my trap!"

Astronema raised an eyebrow at the villain. "The trap was mine, creature…and Sauron won't see it any other way."

"No!" Astro Red shouted. Was his whole family destined to this path? The path of evil? Was this his fate too? Was his blood that cursed. "I won't allow it!"

Darkonda pointed his sword towards the captured Rangers and started walking towards them. "You're about to be gutted."

Astro Red looked past Darkonda towards his sister. "Karone, why? You're my sister!"

Astronema narrowed her eyes at the Rangers. "End their whining…and be quick about it."

Darkonda laughed and started stalking towards the Rangers, his blade pointed forward.

Astro Red started to reach inside himself for his fire power to blow the villain away, but before he could, someone else struck.

A jagged purple bolt of lightning exploded against Darkonda's back, knocking him away. The blast came from Karone.

"Duck!" she shouted while snapping off a bladed boomerang weapon. The Rangers ducked, and the weapon cut across the Quantrons with a series of explosions.

The Rangers broke free and slammed against the soldiers.

"I knew it," Astro Red said as he sidekicked a Quantron in the chest. "But you didn't have to cut it so close."

Astronema slammed the end of her staff through a Quantron's faceplate. "I'm new at this…"

The Rangers and Karone fled into the foliage as hundreds of Quantrons pursued. Astro Red activated his helmet communicator. "Cy, get ready to take off as soon as we're back on board."

A flurry of explosions sparked around the Rangers and Astronema, tossing them to the ground. Darkonda landed in front of them with a blur of motion.

"Astronema, it's long past time for you to die!" he shouted while extending his hand and firing a jagged pulse of orange energy.

Astro Red pushed her aside, and the blast exploded against his back.

Crimson optic blasts exploded against Darkonda and knocked the villain backwards. Eclipter stepped from the jungle and aimed his sword at Darkonda.

"Princess," he said in his cold, evil tone. "Run…"

Darkonda fired an energy pulse that exploded against the android, and he charged forward with his sword held high.

"Eclipter!" Karone shouted. She didn't care who or what the android was in the eyes of others. To her, he was like family. And she cared for him.

"Go!" Eclipter shouted, parrying Darkonda's blow and striking back.

The Rangers fled into the jungle with Karone.

* * *

Astro Red and the others charged forward as the Megaship came into view. The Quantrons were at the Rangers' heels. Red Ranger looked over his right shoulder while reaching back with his Astro Sniper and firing pulses of blue energy.

The energy blasts ripped through some of the soldiers, but they continued their advance.

Astro Blue turned around and started firing as well, noticing that the Quantrons were picking up speed. "We should probably move a tad bit faster…"

The Megaship's docking port opened. Cy stood at the entrance with his twin blasters and started firing rapid-pulse energy blasts that exploded against Quantrons.

Cy gave the Rangers and Astronema the extra seconds they needed to enter the Megaship. The doors slammed shut the second they were on board.

"DECA get us out of here," Astro Red said.

* * *

The Megaship went launching towards the planet's upper atmosphere. But before they got far, a giant-sized form of Maligore blocked their blow. The lava creature had become twice the size of a Megazord.

The rangers were at their bridge stations, watching Maligore grow closer through their forward viewscreen.

"Polarize the hull plating. Justin," Tommy said, "open fire, full salvo. Fire everything we've got and get that walking volcano out of our way."

The Megaship opened fire with its Megalasers, plasma cannons, disrupters, and torpedoes. The resulting salvo of red and blue energy exploded against Maligore, sending fiery debris falling towards the surface. Maligore roared and leaned forward, launching a torrent of flame.

Cy swung the ship through evasive maneuvers to avoid the blast, but the flames still scorched part of the ship's hull.

"Hull plating is offline," Ashley said. "We were in bad enough shape before we even came to this planet."

Karone stood by her brother's side. "Use subzero war heads aimed between his eyes…then open fire."

The Megaship was equipped with subzero warheads to respond to fire-rescue situations.

Tommy looked to Justin. "Do it. Load all forward launching bays and fire."

Justin's fingers danced across his control panel. "Ice torps away."

A quartet of subzero warheads launched from the Megaship's missile tubes. The torpedoes exploded against the creature's head, causing him to howl in pain, as the lines of magma on his head started to dull. The Megaship started to close dangerously close to Maligore, but the villain was still alive.

"Again," Tommy said.

The launchers fired subzero missiles that exploded against Maligore's head and covered his face with a sheet of penetrating ice. The Megaship followed through with darts of blue and red energy that exploded through Maligore's head. The creature's head erupted into a ball of flame as its body started to fall towards the jungle below.

The Megaship swung around the flaming explosion and broke free of the planet's atmosphere. The ship went to hyperspace as Maligore's body spread to ashes on the world below.

* * *

Hours passed.

Karone stared at the mirror in her quarters. She looked…human. She was dressed in a jumpsuit similar to the rangers. She wore hers zipped down to her chest with a purple shirt underneath. She had short, strawberry-blonde hair.

She took a deep breath to try and calm her feelings of nervousness. Feelings of frailty and anxiety.

Her door chimed beeped.

"Come," she said, looking slightly over her shoulder to the door. Tommy stepped in.

She turned to face him, and blushed when she saw he was smiling at her. Her behavior was almost childlike now. It was hard to believe that less than a week ago, she had been one of the most feared beings in the universe.

"Huh," Tommy said, "I hardly recognize you…"

She looked down, smiling. "I look ridiculous."

"Nah," Tommy said. "You should see what people wear back on Earth."

"Earth…" Karone said, her eyes trailing off. "That's where I would have been raised…if I went with you…"

"Yeah…" Tommy said. "The others and I, uh…we talked and we'd like to show you. On the simudeck for now…the real thing will have to wait until after we find Zordon."

Karone nodded. "I'd like that…brother." She cracked a smile.

"Good deal, sis," Tommy said. "Let's get going…"

**To be continued…**


	19. Family Curse

**Family Curse**

Karone and Tommy circled around each other on the exercise room's sparring mat. They were getting to know each other through sparring techniques and stories.

"_The _Phoenix Force?" Karone asked as she moved forward with a reverse sidekick and spinning backfist. Tommy blocked each of the strikes. "You all fought _the _Phoenix Force and survived?"

"Barely," Tommy said as he countered with a pair of punches and a jump kick.

Karone snapped a knifehand blow and round kick. "I thought those stories were just legend…seems I was wrong about everything…"

Tommy blocked the blows and lowered his guard. "Karone…you were raised by Eclipter. It's not your fault."

Karone narrowed her eyes at her brother. She threw up her emotional defenses. Since leaving the guise of Astronema, she was prone to mode swings. Even though Sauron's power no longer coursed through her veins and corrupted her, she still had a temper sometimes.

"I don't want to talk about it…now fight!"

She launched forward with a jump kick and reverse sidekick. Tommy stepped back and blocked her blows, but she kept coming. She swung a reverse hook kick, kept that leg up and snapped a round kick towards Tommy's head. He stayed on the defensive, blocking and parrying as she moved forward, her eyes mad with anger.

Tommy noticed something else about her demeanor. She had a tear creeping down her right cheek.

* * *

The Dark Fortress seemed empty as Eclipter walked down the halls. The villain felt misplaced. What was even more shocking, was that the villain _felt. _He was an android. He was not supposed to have feelings.

Eclipter dismissed the emotions as protective programming when they first surfaced. But he could not deny them anymore. He _cared _about Astronema as if she were his offspring. And he _missed _her.

"Astronema…princess…" he said softly as he kept walking.

Purple flashes of energy sparked around him as Craterites appeared. The soldiers started cutting against Eclipter with their jagged blades. The blades sparked against the android's armor.

"What is the meaning of this!" Eclipter shouted as he swung his blade through a powerful horizontal strike. The slash cut across four soldiers' chests.

The other Craterites kept slashing their blades against Eclipter. The villain turned and fired a crimson optic blast that exploded against three Craterites and sent them crashing backward. He swung his blade in an 'x' pattern that cut through four more of the purple soldiers, while the survivors kept slashing at Eclipter's armor.

A jagged burst of yellow-and-orange energy lashed out from nowhere and exploded against Eclipter's back. The villain fell forward onto his knees. The Craterites carried him off before he could recover.

* * *

Zhane ran his hands along the lower hull of his new zord. He was on the snow-covered mountainous world of Larroca. The winter world was the latest hide out for the KO-35 rebels.

The red-haired rebel commander named Lanan walked to the foot of Zhane's ladder and looked up at him. She smiled at the sight of Zhane's satisfaction.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Zhane looked down at her, flashing a grin. "It's the best new toy I've ever gotten. What's its name again?"

"The Mega Winger," Lanan said. "It will compliment the Mega Voyager…if you're sure you want to leave…"

"I have to," Zhane said as he started down the ladder. "I have this bad feeling. Something tells me the Rangers are going to need me.

Lanan nodded. "We Kerovians are known for our instincts…I would never recommend you to doubt them."

Zhane hopped past the last few rungs of the ladder and landed on the ground. "I'll try to regroup with you guys as soon as I can."

Lanan nodded. "Good to hear. We'll be leaving here soon. We're going to regroup at the Clarem'ont Cluster and disrupt the Infanite sensor grid."

Zhane placed his hand on Lanan's shoulder. "Good luck. Call if you need me…"

He started moving towards his zord's cockpit. He looked over his shoulder. "And keep those creepy scientists away from me!"

* * *

A black vortex opened in space near the Sol System. The vortex spat out a black asteroid that was half the size of Texas. The asteroid was summoned by Sauron's power, and sent to destroy the world with a single strike.

* * *

Eclipter's vision came back into view with a burst of digital static. He was lying on his back and looking up as Darkonda leaned over him. Eclipter instantly snapped to attack Darkonda, but the android could not move. He was strapped to a steel medical table.

"Hello, Eclipter," Darkonda said mockingly. "Have a nice nap?"

"You!" Eclipter shouted as he tried to break free from his bindings. "Release me!"

"In just a moment," Darkonda said as he pulled a foot-long drill from behind his back. The drill, three-inches think with jagged ridges, started spinning. "I just have to make a few attitude adjustments first."

The sound of the drill screeching through Eclipter drowned out Darkonda's laughter.

* * *

Tommy and Karone walked onto the Megaship bridge as an alert signal flashed.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he took his station.

Kat called up the information on her communication monitor. "And asteroid has been reported heading towards Earth. Sauron's forces created it."

"Great," Justin said. "Where's Bruce Willis when you need him?"

"Plot an intercept an intercept course with the asteroid," Tommy said. "Hyper rush nine."

The Megaship blasted into hyperspace.

* * *

The Megaship's sensors received long range scans of the asteroid. The ship was still traveling through hyperspace, but the rangers were working quickly to devise a plan to stop the asteroid.

Ashley sat at the starboard sensor station as Chris and Tommy stood over her.

"I've located a few structural weak points," Ashley said as she called up the information on the console's screen. "But I don't know if we have enough firepower to destroy this thing."

"What if we use the Astro Megazord's beam cannon?" Tommy asked.

Ashley shook her head. "The beam cannon's energy blast is too focused. Instead of blowing up the asteroid, we'd carve it in half."

Chris glanced over the scanner display. "We could use the Megatank to drill torpedoes beneath the surface."

"That could work," Ashley said. "I'd have to make some modifications to the tank…"

"All right," Tommy said. "Let's get to work. We don't have a lot of time."

"Wait," Karone said. "There may be another way…"

She walked over to the sensor monitor and looked over Ashley's shoulder. "The asteroid is getting telemetry data from the Dark Fortress. I recognize the carrier signal."

"How is that possible?" Ashley asked.

"Through magick," Karone said. "Think of it like a spell."

Tommy nodded. "So how do we disrupt the carrier signal?"

"You don't," Karone said. "But I could sneak aboard the Dark Fortress and overload the signal. It will make the asteroid explode."

"No," Tommy said. "It's too dangerous."

"Tommy," Karone said, looking her brother straight into the eyes. "I'm the only one that knows my way around the Dark Fortress. I can get in and out…I have to do this."

Tommy sighed. He recognized the look in her eyes. It was a look Tommy had given his teammates on more than one occasion. "Okay…but you'll stay in contact with us the whole time."

Karone nodded, her eyes lit with determination. Tommy could tell she was determined to make up for her past. And he knew the feeling.

* * *

The Megaship speared back into real-space ahead of the asteroid. The rangers gathered on the bridge and surrounded the comm system while awaiting word from Astronema.

Tommy sighed with frustration and shook his head. "It's been too long…we should have heard back from her by now."

Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "She'll be fine. If she's anything like her older brother, she's too stubborn to lose."

Static crackled over the comm line, and Karone's whispering voice came through. "I'm on board the Fortress…so far so good."

"How close can you get?" Tommy asked.

"I'm on C-deck right now, not too far away from the controls. The Quantrons and Craterites don't normally…" Karone gasped over the comm line. "Eclipter…you frightened me…Eclipter…what have they done to you…?"

Tommy nearly panicked. "Karone, get out of there…"

No one answered.

"Karone!" Tommy shouted again. The comm line went dead. "No…"

* * *

The asteroid continued to plummet towards Earth. The Megaship flew parallel to the asteroid, lowering closer to its surface. The shuttle bay doors opened, and the Mega Tank dropped onto the asteroid. Astro Red did his best to bury his emotions and focus on the task at hand.

"We don't have much time," he said from behind Astro Yellow. She had the wheel. "Get the drill charges ready. We'll-"

The tank's proximity alarm suddenly blared.

"Velocifighters," Astro Blue said. "One flight of five."

"Chris, think you can handle them?" Astro Red said.

Astro Black nodded. "I'll take care of it."

The Black Ranger slid out of the Mega Tank and hopped onto his Cyber Slider. He used the slider to rendezvous with his Mega V. He hopped into the zord's cockpit and flew to intercept the Velocifighters.

Matters got more complicated when a group of Craterites appeared in front of the Mega Tank's path.

"Justin, come with me," Astro Red said. "Ash, you and Kat take care of planting those drill charges. And be careful."

"You too," Astro Yellow said.

Outside, Astro Black arced his Mega V down towards the Velocifighter flank. He triggered his blasters, firing rapid darts of azure energy that exploded against two fighters. Those fighters were consumed by balls of flame as the other three broke formation to counter attack.

Astro Red and Astro Blue used their Cyber Sliders to glide forward towards the enemy soldiers.

"Astro Snipers!" Astro Red shouted.

The two Rangers fired blue energy darts that blasted through a group of the creatures. Stone spikes suddenly sprang up from the asteroid and slammed against the Rangers' Cyber Sliders. The Rangers were knocked off their sliders and went skidding over the meteor surface, bouncing with limited gravity.

Astro Red downloaded his Drill Saber and thrust the weapon through the asteroid to keep from skidding further. He pulled himself to his feet as a Craterite pounced forward and slashed a jagged blade across the Ranger's chest.

A group of spikes surrounded the Mega Tank too, piercing the vehicle's hull and causing explosions to spark around the cockpit.

Astro Blue landed in a crater and slid across slick stone as a Craterite jumped on top of him and started slashing with a jagged blade. Astro Blue rolled backward and kicked the soldier away. The Ranger rolled to his knees while aiming his Astro Sniper forward and blasting a group of advancing Craterites away.

Astro Red swung his saber through a wide horizontal arc, slashing through four Craterite soldiers. "Guys, regroup around the Mega Tank. We're getting too split up."

"Tommy, we've got bigger problems," Astro Yellow said over the comm system. "The drill system is offline. It's almost like this hunk of rock is attacking us."

Astro Red clenched his jaw beneath his helmet. "Fall back to the Megaship. We'll have to try something else."

* * *

Tommy paced back and forth across the bridge as Chris and Ashley manned the sensor stations.

"If we can't destroy it," Tommy said, "maybe we can push it off course. Just enough so it misses the Earth."

"But how?" Kat asked.

Ashley pulled up a diagram of the ship's engine systems. "Our zords…it's a long shot…but it might work."

"Alright then," Tommy said. "Cy, you take the Astro Megazord. The rest of us will head out in the Mega Voyager."

* * *

The meteor grew dangerously close to Earth. The Astro Megazord flew in and slammed its fists against the asteroid. The impact created a large crater as the Megazord continued to thrust forward against the asteroid's surface.

Mega Voyager moved in next, slamming into position slightly below the Astro Megazord.

"Delta Mega, Install!" Astro Red commanded, moving the Delta Megazord into position against the asteroid.

The three Megazord pushed forward against the giant meteor. Every servo in each robo was pushed to the max.

"Report," Astro Red said.

Astro Yellow shook her head. "It's not working…our structural integrity will give in before this rock pile does."

"Fire afterburners," Astro Red said. "We're not stopping until this thing budges."

The three zords increased their energy output and thrust. Explosions started to spark around the zords' hulls. The engines turned fiery red with heat as the zords pushed forward.

Proximity alarms blared on Astro Black's console. "We're getting close to the upper atmosphere!"

Astro Yellow's monitor beeped. "The engines are overheating…routing coolant to compensate…power overloads on all decks…and don't even get me started on the hull. It's about to buckle."

Astro Blue's monitor beeped. "Incoming ship…it's a Megazord…"

A large silver robo launched forward and slammed against the asteroid. A voice came over the Rangers' comm system. "You guys look like you could use a hand."

"Wouldn't hurt," Astro Red answered.

Astro Silver's new zord, the Mega Winger, fired its back thrusters and pushed forward. The zords whined in protest as their systems pushed far beyond what they were designed for.

"It's starting to work!" Astro Yellow said. "The asteroid is veering off course."

Astro Black shook his head. "But it's not enough…we're still going to hit the planet."

"Ashley," Astro Red said. "Can we channel power into the engines, for repeated force bursts? Cycle it so each zord rotates bursts. That way we all won't explode at once…"

Astro Yellow nodded. "Yes, but we'll probably rip ourselves apart in the process."

"Do it," Astro Red said. "Kat, signal the other zords."

The other zords each set up a rotating pulse pattern.

The Astro Megaship started, with a pulse of energy from backup systems that sent overloads exploding across the ship. The Delta Mega fired next while the Astro Mega cooled its systems. The thrust sent explosions ripping across the Delta Mega's hull. Mega Voyager fired its burst. Explosions sparked throughout the cockpit as control panels shattered from consoles. The Mega Winger fired its burst, but the new zord received little damage. It was not worn with the scars of constant battle.

The asteroid veered slightly off its course. It skipped off the edge of the Earth's atmosphere and ricocheted back into the emptiness of space. The resulting explosion created a shockwave that blasted the four zords back towards the moon.

* * *

The Mega Winger was back in ship mode. The vessel used its tractor beam to maneuver the Delta Mega, Megaship, and Mega Voyager into a stable orbit around the moon.

The Delta Mega used its repair functions to start fixing damage to the Megaship. Energy beams repaired fractures on the ship's blue hull. Moveable arms extended from the Delta Mega's belly and attached to the ship, moving across the hull while repairing systems, weapons, engines, and other damages.

The Mega Winger had similar repair systems, but not nearly as a complex or effective. The Mega Winger used its repair beams on the Mega Voyager, since that zord was not as old or damaged as extensively.

The rangers gathered on the Megaship bridge in the meantime.

Zhane's eyes were opened wide with shock. "_Astronema_? _She's _Karone?"

Tommy nodded as he pulled up a star chart on one of the port stations. "Yes, but she went back to the Dark Fortress to try and stop that asteroid…we lost contact with her. It sounded like she was attacked."

Tommy used a trace program to find the Dark Fortress. "I'm going after her while our ship and zords are under repair."

Zhane nodded. "I'll go with you...I have an interest in her as well…"

* * *

Astro Red and Astro Silver rode their Cyber Sliders through space. They approached the ion trial of a Velocifighter returning from scout patrol.

The two Rangers maneuvered their sleds behind the fighter, staying hidden from sight and sensors. They leapt forward and grabbed onto the fighter's hull with magnetic locks, abandoning their sliders.

The fighter continued on course. Its pilot was not aware of the two hitchhikers.

The Velocifighter ignited its thrusters and maneuvered into the Dark Fortress's docking bay. The two rangers demorphed and dropped to the bay floor in silence. They slid into the shadows, staying out of sight from the dull-sensed Quantrons.

* * *

Tommy and Zhane crawled through ductwork before dropping back down to the deck plates. They were still on the rim of the fortress, and they would need better cover before moving in deeper.

They were in an isolated area that looked like a back-up network of different power system relays. Tommy and Zhane slowly peaked their heads out from a corner and saw that the path was clear.

Tommy wrinkled his brow as a thought struck him from out of nowhere. He turned to face Zhane. "You went on a date with my sister?"

Zhane shrugged. "I didn't know she was your sister." His face turned slightly red. "It was just one date…"

The metallic sound of a pair of Quantrons came down the corridor. Tommy and Zhane ducked back behind the corner and waited.

The Quantrons kept walking by, when suddenly, the two rangers grabbed them and pulled them behind the dark corner. A quick stripping of armor later, Zhane and Tommy stepped out from the corner. They were each dressed in Quantron armor.

Tommy looked to Zhane before they put their helmets on. "So it was only the one date?"

Zhane shrugged again. "I wouldn't even call it a date…more like a pseudo date…"

They put on their helmets and moved deeper into the fortress.

* * *

Tommy and Zhane approached Astronema's ready room. They stepped forward through the door and walked towards the desk. Karone was sitting in the chair, but her back was towards the two rangers.

Tommy removed his helmet. "Karone…we're getting you out of here."

She slowly turned her chair and faced them. Tommy took a step back in shock at the sight of her. Her hair was short and dull red. A cybernetic implant was attached along the right side of her pale face.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "What have they done to you…"

Eclipter stepped out from the shadows. Half his face was covered with cybernetic metal. A red implant was on his chest, and other cyborg parts were spread across his body.

"Kill them," Astronema ordered.

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head. He stared into his sister's eyes, looking for any remnant of the human trapped inside. He saw nothing.

A group of Quantrons piled into the room with battle blades. Zhane tossed his helmet forward, knocking down a soldier, then snapped to attack with a jump kick. He ripped off his armor and tossed pieces at the incoming swarm of Quantrons.

Tommy stood still, staring at what used to be his sister.

"Tommy!" Zhane shouted. "Let's go!"

A group of Quantrons swung their blades towards Tommy. He reacted immediately, using his helmet to block a blow. He swung the helmet horizontally, smashing it against a soldier's faceplate. Tommy sidekicked a soldier to his left, then swung the helmet to his right, smashing it across another soldier's head.

Eclipter stood between Astronema and the rangers and aimed his sword forward towards them.

Tommy wanted to rip through the android. He wanted to incinerate the soldiers and rescue his sister. But logic prevailed. He and Zhane were alone in the middle of an enemy fortress with thousands of Quantrons, Craterites, and gene beasts.

Tommy ripped off his armor and tossed it at Eclipter, distracting the android while the two rangers pulled back out of the ready room.

* * *

Tommy and Zhane moved back to the ring of the fortress and entered the second-level balcony of a wide docking bay. They leapt off the balcony and attacked the Quantrons.

Tommy slammed a flying-double sidekick against a soldier, landed, and snapped a hook kick that smashed a soldier's head.

Zhane front kicked a soldier and followed with a reverse sidekick.

"Morph." Tommy readied his digitizer, and Zhane did the same.

"Install, Astro Ranger!" Tommy shouted as he input his morphing sequence.

"Keitizer! Install!" Zhane said as he activated his morpher.

The two Rangers readied their side arms.

"Astro Sniper!" Astro Red shouted as he fired blue energy darts that exploded through a nearby soldier.

"Silver Blazer!" Astro Silver shouted while spraying yellow energy blasts against the soldiers.

The two Rangers charged forward towards a pair of Velocifighters on the deck. They kicked and punched dozens of soldiers away during their charge. The Rangers managed to hop onto the Velocifighters, toss out their pilots, and slide into the cockpits.

Astro Silver manipulated some of the controls. "You know how to drive these things?"

"No idea," Astro Red said as he ignited the ship's thrusters. "But I can wing it."

The Rangers triggered their fighters' blasters and blew the docking bay doors open. The two Velocifighters blasted into space.

* * *

Astronema stared out her viewport as the fighters blasted away.

"Why did we let them escape?" Eclipter asked.

Astronema's face was cold and stern, more lifeless than it had ever been. Her voice was the same. "I don't want them killed yet. I have something better in mind."

She turned to face Eclipter. "Take us to the nearest penal colony. I'll need five of the colony's worst subjects..."

* * *

Tommy and Zhane were on the bridge alone. An image of Astronema, from the neck up, was on the forward viewscreen.

"DECA," Tommy said. "Switch to view 6-6-1-3."

The viewscreen broke the image down to grid form and zoomed in on the cybernetic device on her head.

"Whatever it is," Zhane said, "it's brain washed her. "I've never seen anything like it."

"We have to find a way to neutralize it," Tommy said.

Zhane nodded. "But even if we do…she may never be able to recover."

"I won't accept that," Tommy said. "Somewhere inside of her is Karone…and we will get her back."

**To be continued…**


	20. Live from the Field

**Live from the Field**

A small hover craft cruised over a network of metal and glass bridges. The city was the capital of the world Otton. A humanoid man with silver hair stood in the craft, looking down at the city below, as a younger boy operated the controls.

The silver-haired man, Gam Salsar, used his genetically-enhanced eyes to scan the ground below. "We're getting close," he said to his sidekick driver. "Take us down another five clicks. Then get your camera ready."

Gam was a retired holo-journalist, forced back to work after Sauron started his attack. He wanted the war well documented. He wanted future generations to know who the heroes of his time were and who the enemies were.

He pulled out a handheld holographic cam. An imaging apparatus he wore over his right shoulder-blade sprouted six spike-like antenna.

"There," Gam said, as he squinted at a nearby bridge. "There they are. Take us in closer."

* * *

The Rangers gathered in a bridge covered with an iron-webbed arc and glass. They snapped into fighting stances as the latest monster approached. It was more metallic than Astronema's typical gene beasts. The creature resembled a gold-plated lion.

"Hello, Rangers," the creature snarled. "I'm going to enjoy tearing the skin from your bones."

Astro Blue looked to Astro Red. "He's much more fluent than Astronema's other gene beasts."

The creature laughed. "I am no ordinary gene-beast. I am a Psycho-gene beast."

"Huh," Astro Red said. "That's fitting."

The Rangers reached for their sidearms.

"Astro Snipers!" they shouted while firing lances of blue energy at the creature.

The monster waved his arm, deflecting the blasts with his golden armor. The monster lowered his arm and snarled with delight. "That did not exactly work the way you expected it to, did it?"

The creature extended his hand and summoned a group of Craterites. The Rangers charged forward against the wave of purple-and-yellow soldiers.

Astro Red leapt forward with a jump kick that slammed against a soldier's face. He landed and crouched, swinging his feet to sweep a soldier's legs out.

Astro Black outer blocked a soldier's blow with one arm, and with the other, slammed a hook punch across a soldier's head. A Craterite tried to sneak up on the Ranger. Astro Black snapped backward with a sidekick that slammed against the creature's chest.

Astro Yellow round kicked a soldier in the head. She turned, round kicked a soldier in the gut, and slammed a knife-hand blow against that creature's back.

Astro Pink slammed an outer crescent kick against a creature's head. She followed by reaching backward and slamming an elbow blow against a Craterite's gut.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red commanded while downloading his weapon. He slashed a soldier across the chest diagonally, and turned while swinging a horizontal strike that ripped across a Craterite's gut.

Astro Red slashed away the last Craterite before turning towards the gene beast. The Ranger charged forward and flipped through the air, landing a flying sidekick against the monster's chest. The creature was forced a few steps backward as Astro Red landed.

"Astro Sniper!" he shouted, aiming for the creature's joints. Shots exploded against the monster's armor.

The Rangers regrouped and snapped into fighting stances. The gene beast aimed a long golden launch tube forward at the team. He fired an energy burst that exploded against their armor and knocked them backward.

Astro Red rose to his feet and formed his Drill Sniper. He pressed the '3' key on his Battleizer, giving the weapon an extra boost.

"Drill Sniper, booster mode!" he shouted, firing a crackling energy pulse towards the monster.

The gene beast swung his arm, batting aside the energy blast.

"Impossible," Astro Red said as he lowered his weapon.

The monster fired again. An energy bolt exploded against the Rangers and sent them shattering through the bridge. They landed on a plaza below, smoke still rising from their armor. The gene beast leapt down to their level.

The monster armed his cannon and prepared to fire again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a voice shouted from the creature's side. The monster turned to see Astro Silver riding forward on his Auto Slider.

Astro Silver triggered a volley of energy bursts that exploded against the monster. He opened his throttle to full, zoomed towards the creature, and rammed the gene beast backward.

Astro Silver pulled over to the Rangers on his bike. He pulled a small black case and handed it to Astro Red. "Here…take cover and use this on your Battleizer. It will give you an extra boost."

Astro Red nodded. "Thanks, Zhane…"

Astro Red moved for cover to modify his Battleizer as Astro Silver and the other four Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

Astro Red ducked for cover as he opened the case. He extended a small cable and connected the device to his Battleizer. Red energy tendrils traveled up the wire to the wrist brace.

Meanwhile, the monster launched an energy pulse that exploded against Astro Silver and the other Rangers' armor. The Rangers slowly rose to their feet as the monster stalked towards them.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted from above. The monster turned to see Astro Red standing on the roof of a two-story building with his Drill Sniper in hand.

Astro Red leapt forward and pressed the '3' key on his Battleizer. Red energy tendrils lashed out from the Battleizer and charged the Ranger's weapon.

"Astro Sniper, booster mode!" Astro Red shouted.

A high-volt energy blast slammed against the monster and exploded. The creature's energy overloaded, and the gene beast was destroyed in a giant ball of flame.

* * *

A small Rodanian child sat in front of his holographic viewing table. He was on his homeworld, Levmar, light years away from the attack, but he saw every second of it with his own three eyes. The being had smooth, blue-tinted skin and strands of dark navy hair.

He watched with eyes wide open as the Mega Voyager armed its arm-mounted missile launcher. The zord aimed its weapon at a giant version of the lion gene beast and fired.

The missile exploded against the monster, ripping the beast apart.

His mother entered the room. "What have I told you about viewing these holo dramas?"

The boy looked back at his mother with his right eye. "It's not a holo drama. It's an information feed."

"It's lies," his mother said. "Made to scare you into believing our world, too, could be subject to such disaster. Rangers have not existed for thousands of years, if even then. They are myth."

"It's the truth," he said. "They just saved Otton!"

"Otton is a world of paranoid beings who rather kill you than try and trust you," she said.

The wide window that looked out upon their sparkling city started to shake. She turned to look outside, and with her three-eyes, saw a giant spire crash into the ground of the city. The spire seemed to reach up all the way to the heavens.

Her blue face turned green with fear, and for a moment, she hoped her son was right.

* * *

A standard day later, Gam brought his ship into orbit around the planet Kartano. The journalist's sidekick, Malc, stared out the forward viewport at the gold-and-blue world below.

"This is where they hold the Great Game? Isn't it?" Malc asked.

The Great Game involved nearly a hundred worlds in surrounding systems. Each world selected a champion to compete in dozens of tests, challenges, and games.

Gam loaded a power cell into his recorder. "That it is. The attack on the Coliseum started less than an hour ago. Another one of the _Psyko Nejierejia_ from the sound of it. Now…let's get into the drop ship."

"But…" Malc started. "Shouldn't we scan the surface first?"

"There's no time," Gam said. "The attack's been going on for too long already. We have to know what happened quickly."

The two loaded into the drop ship and blasted down towards the planet's surface.

* * *

Astro Black somersaulted forward through the air and charged towards the arena. A group of Craterites tried to block the Ranger's path, but he did not slow down.

He jumpkicked through a trio of soldiers, dashed forward while spinning and sweeping the legs out from a Craterite, and pounced forward to tackle a soldier. He slammed the soldier to the ground, rolled forward, and crushed his elbow through the Craterite's chest.

The other Rangers leapt onto the scene. Astro Red and Astro Blue launched flying sidekicks against a pair of Craterites.

Astro Yellow outer crescent kicked a soldier, round kicked that Craterite in the gut, and swung her leg around for an axe kick against the soldier's neck.

Astro Pink low blocked a blow and knifehand struck the soldier in the neck.

Astro Black continued his advance with a hook punch across the head.

The five Rangers charged into the dirt-paved arena. An armored porcupine psycho-gene beast stood with a line of Eltarian competitors besides him. They were each under a strange, hypnotic trance.

Crowds in the stadium stands, beings from dozens of worlds, fled for their lives as the players kicked explosive spheres at them.

Astro Black blasted the ball before it could exploded against its target. The monster narrowed its beady eyes at the sight of the Ranger.

"Astro Black…" the creature snarled.

One of the players kicked a ball towards the Rangers. It arced through the air and exploded against Astro Black's chest. The other Rangers ran to Astro Black's side and helped their teammate to his feet.

The players, still under the Psycho-gene beast's control, lined up and readied another round of balls. They each kicked the balls. The spheres went spinning forward and slamming against the Rangers, exploding on impact.

Astro Black rose to his feet first and rolled his hands into fists. He pounced forward and leapt through the air to attack the gene beast. The monster leapt forward too, claws and spikes primed to strike. Astro Black flying punched the monster in the face, and the creature went tumbling backward.

Astro Black moved forward and grabbed hold of the creature's snout. The two struggled against one another as Astro Black tried to pry the monster's control device away. The creature fired optic blasts that exploded against the Ranger and knocked him away.

Astro Black rose back into a crouched position before leaping forward. He punched the monster on the head while flipping past, landed his feet on the side of the stadium, pushed off, and slammed a flying punch against the creature.

The Ranger landed and combined his weapon with his Astro Sniper.

"Rod Sniper!" he shouted as he aimed the weapon down at the monster. "Fire!"

The blast ripped through the monster's skull.

* * *

The gene beast grew giant and kicked through the side of the arena. Rubble started falling towards civilians below, including Gam and Malc.

"Look out!" Gam shouted as he pushed Malc away from a falling column.

Malc went skidding across the ground as a column slammed behind him. Gam rolled to safety as well, cracking his recorder lens in the process.

"Blaster bolts," he cursed as he rose to his feet.

Gam looked to his left and saw an arm waving beneath a pile of rubble. The green-skinned being was trapped. "Malc! I need a hand!"

Gam and his assistant ran to the rubble pile and started digging the trapped person free. The ground started to shake as the battle above raged on. Fists and kicks slammed against each other, shaking the rubble pile.

Malc slid down the rubble pile and slammed his head against the concrete below.

"Malc!" Gam shouted as he hopped down to his side kick.

A large column tumbled through the air seconds later. The column slammed against the debris pile, crushing everyone trapped underneath.

* * *

Gam and Malc were on their ship in orbit. Gam sat at his rear station while repairing his recorder. Malc was at the pilot station. Only the beeping of a nearby control panel cut the silence.

Malc shook his head. "Those people down there…gone. Just like that."

Gam kept working on his recorder. "Death is part of the job. It gets easier."

Malc's eyes turned red with anger as he turned to face Gam. "I don't want it to get easier! People died down there!"

"We did what we could," Gam said as he fit a new lens on his camera.

"We should have done something sooner instead of just watching!" Malc shouted.

Gam polished the recorder's handle. "What we're doing, Malc, will save more lives than we could have possibly helped today."

Malc's eyes grew brighter. "How do you figure?"

"You'll learn," Gam said. "You'll learn…"

* * *

Xeitar was Astronema's next target.

The Mantis Psycho-gene beast stalked through a wooded path through the alien city with his blade casually over his shoulder. The villain laughed with blood-thirsty delight as citizens ran in panic.

Explosions suddenly sparked against the Mantis's chest. The villain looked up to see the five Rangers somersault off their Cyber Sliders. The Rangers landed and snapped into fighting stances, surrounding the monster.

The Mantis used its compound eyes to examine each of the Rangers at once. He was not impressed or worried. The gene best held his scythe in a fighting stance. "Come."

The five Rangers pounced forward from different directions and swung punches at the creature. The mantis leapt upwards, slipping away from the Rangers, and the teams' punches slammed against one another.

The Mantis landed several feet behind the Rangers. They drew their weapons and ran towards the creature, attacking one by one. Astro Red and Astro Black were knocked away. Astro Blue and the other two Rangers were slashed across their chests with a single swipe from the monster's blade.

The Mantis flipped through the air again and landed on top of a wide set of stairs. The Rangers regrouped at the foot of the stairs and snapped into defensive stances.

The creature threw a curved and jagged blade that spun towards the Rangers like a propeller. The spinning blades slashed across the Rangers with a series of sparks and explosions.

The Mantis dove down to attack the Rangers. But before the creature could strike, a silver motorcycle pulled up to the five Rangers. It was Zhane.

"Zhane!" Astro Blue said. "Seriously, cut it closer next time."

Zhane pulled out his morpher.

"Keitizer!" he said while flipping the device's paneling open, revealing a numeric keypad. He used his thumb to input the code M-E-G-A-MEGA. The device flashed with golden energy as he whipped it around to the right side of his face and used his left hand to hit the enter key while shouting "Install!"

Energy flashed around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

"Silver Blazer!" Astro Silver shouted. He activated his arm-mounted cannon and switched the weapon to blade mode.

Astro Silver dashed towards the gene beast. He switched his weapon to blade mode when he moved in close enough, skipped forward, and swung his blade down towards the creature's head. The monster parried the blow and smashed the end of his staff across the Ranger's helmet. Astro Silver went falling to his side.

The Silver Ranger rose to his feet and switched his weapon to blaster mode. The monster swung its scythe and emitted a green energy boomerang that exploded against Astro Silver's chest and knocked him backward.

Silver Ranger rose back to his feet.

Astro Silver ran forward and snapped into a fighting stance. His visor's readout started counting down. His morph was about to fail.

"Blazer impact!" he shouted while charging his blaster.

EIGHT

Astro Silver charged forward while squeezing the trigger, firing rapid darts of golden energy.

SEVEN

The blasts sparked across the monster's chest as Silver Ranger continued his advance.

SIX

The creature dropped its scythe while blasts ripped across the creature's armor.

FIVE

The monster took several steps backwards in a desperate attempt to break away from the volley of energy blasts crashing into it.

FOUR

Astro Silver switched his weapon to blade mode.

THREE

The Ranger's saber charged as he leapt forward with an energized diagonal strike that slashed through the creature.

TWO

Astro Silver followed with a horizontal strike that ripped across the monster's midsection.

ONE

The Ranger spun around and assumed a victory pose.

ZERO

Zhane's armor flashed off as explosions sparked across the monster. The gene beast collapsed to its knees, but stayed alive.

* * *

People set up a camp just outside the capital to tend to the wounded. Gam walked past them, recording various injured and medical personnel. The mantis creature had severed limbs, broken bones, and killed several. Others were injured in property-damage accidents as a result of the attack.

Malc was getting more upset with his boss.

"I don't know why I even took this job anymore…" Malc said quietly.

Gam kept recording. "Because I took you in before you grew your first tark. I brought you under my roof. Put food in your belly. You used to like this kind of work, remember?"

"I just saw people die," Malc said. "And now…now you're exploiting the injured. And for what? Profit? Fame?"

Gam shook his head and kept filming. Malc snorted and stormed away from his mentor.

* * *

The monster attacked again, less than an hour later, and the five Rangers responded.

Astro Red and Astro Pink jumped forward and armed their weapons.

"Astro Snipers!" they shouted, firing lances of blue energy that exploded against the creature.

The monster retaliated with jagged beams of jade energy that crashed against the Rangers' armor with a series of sparking explosions.

Zhane's cycle raced to the scene and slammed against the monster. The ranger dismounted and pulled out his morpher.

"Keitizer!" he said while flipping the device's paneling open, revealing a numeric keypad. He used his thumb to input the code M-E-G-A-MEGA. The device flashed with golden energy as he whipped it around to the right side of his face and used his left hand to hit the enter key while shouting "Install!"

Energy flashed around him as he morphed into his Ranger form. A timer on the monster's shoulder started counting down from two minutes.

Astro Silver sprinted towards the gene beast. The others followed the charge, but a group of Craterites appeared and tackled the five Rangers. The Rangers split up and attacked, slamming against the soldiers with a flurry of kicks and punches. They worked together in fluid unity, honed after almost two years of fighting together as a team.

Meanwhile, the monster dove through the air and passed Astro Silver while slashing the Ranger across the chest. The monster flipped and landed against a tree trunk, pushed off, and angled back towards Astro Silver. The monster tackled against the Silver Ranger, driving its shoulders against the Ranger's chest.

Astro Silver grabbed hold of the creature and swung it around before front kicking the monster in the chest. The monster went tumbling backwards.

The Psycho-gene beast rose to its feet and tightened its grip on its Scythe. "If you were stronger, that blow might have done more than daze me."

"Keep talking, Mantis," Astro Silver said. He switched his Silver Blazer to blade mode and charged towards the monster.

The gene beast swung his scythe across the ground and kicked up a cloud of dust. Astro Silver jumped into the dust cloud, but he could not find the monster. He looked back and forth, keeping his finger on the Silver Blazer's trigger.

A thick green-armored hook suddenly arced through the dust and snapped around Astro Silver's upper body like a vice. The hook had a timer on it, counting down the seconds left in Astro Silver's morph.

The timer dropped to zero, and the bomb brace exploded, enveloping Astro Silver with a ball of flames. Silver Ranger was gone when the flames cleared.

"No!" Astro Yellow shouted.

The Rangers charged towards the mantis, rage boiling in their veins at the loss of their teammate.

The mantis launched a green energy blast that smashed against the Rangers, halting their advance, and exploding against their armor.

The gene beast leapt forward through the air with it scythe held high to strike down the team. Before he could attack, the silver Cyber Slider suddenly shot through the air and slammed against the monster. The Slider's rider leapt off and landed on the ground. It was Astro Silver.

Silver Ranger turned and walked boldly towards the mantis.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Astro Blue said.

"I found a way to sustain my morph," Astro Silver said, "so the bomb didn't work quite as planned."

"How?" Astro Yellow asked.

Astro Silver shrugged. "I tightened the fractal code frequency to allow for more-"

The mantis fired another burst of jagged energy that exploded around the Rangers.

The Rangers leapt forward through the explosions and attacked the creature.

"Screw Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he energized, spun through the air, and struck the creature.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted, firing rings of pink energy that sparked against the monster.

"Blazer Impact!" Astro Silver shouted. He swung his energized weapon downward diagonally and slashed through the creature's chest.

The three Rangers turned and snapped into victory poses as the monster fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding.

Sati-lasers from above struck the fallen beast and made it grow giant.

* * *

Malc ran through the medical camp as the ground started shaking. More injured were being taken to the area as the zord and giant battled above.

He had lost track of Gam, and he had a gnawing feeling of impending doom at the back of his throat. Malc's fears were justified when he saw Gam lying in a stretcher.

"Gam!" Malc shouted as he leapt towards his mentor with surprising agility. "You _idoc, _you got too close!"

Gam struggled to catch his breath, his entire body battered and bruised from debris. "Watch…your language."

Malc leaned over his mentor. The young assistant's body was trembling with sorrow and rage. "So was it worth it? Was it worth your life? Just to get your little prize?"

"You…will learn," Gam said. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Malc's face grew pale blue. "I will never learn," he said softly. "I will never learn why you risked your life…just for ratings…"

* * *

Footage of the battle inspired a world neighboring Xeitar to mount an assault against a Kyrana convoy, freeing hundreds of Edenyte slaves.

After learning the horrors of occupation, a world's people launched a counter strike against the forces holding Levmar.

The Rodanian child and his mother watched through the viewport as the dark spire fell to the ground and shattered.

**To be continued…**


	21. Psycho Rangers: Born

**Psycho Rangers: Born**

Five humanoids were concealed in the shadows. Each stood in a transparent capsule webbed with orange and red veins. They stood naked as thick black fluid oozed into the capsules. Fluid surrounded their bodies and entered their pours like parasites.

Astronema watched as the five bodies started to convulse with pain. Multi-colored, jagged energy lashed like lightning across the five strangers.

"Eclipter," Astronema commanded, her voice as cold as steel. "Increase the energy flow."

Light intensified, casting a blinding glow across the room. Radiant energy ripped across the five bodies, leaving lines of shadow in its wake. The shadow lines slowly started to expand and entwine, meshing together and forming a mold that wrapped around the bodies.

The capsules started to shrink and wrap around the five individuals. Energy webs fastened against the bodies' skin and ignited with a blaze of power.

The light faded just as quickly as it had begun. Astronema looked down on the five humanoids as they slumped against the deck, their new forms completed. Their consciousness emerging…

* * *

He opened his eyes beneath his visor. The first thing he noticed was pain. A field of pain wrapped around him like a crimson blanket. The pain started to move inward, closer into his soul, closer into his being, as the cloud surrounding his vision dissipated.

He looked up and saw Astronema. He didn't know who he was, but he knew her. She was his maker. She was the one holding his leash, and he hated her for it and adored her at the same time. His eyes moved past Astronema and looked back to Eclipter, the android body guard. A master swordsman.

Astronema began speaking, each word like a dagger in his ear. "Your former lives are insignificant. A forgotten memory. You are mine. That's all that matters."

He felt his anger rise up, his blood boil as every muscle in his body tensed. Astronema continued to speak, each word hammering against his mind. "You are here for one reason, and one reason alone. To kill my enemies. You are in pain, and you will feel pain until you do so."

His madness reached its first incline as the subject of his pain flashed before his mind's eye. He cursed the name of his enemy in a deep metallic voice. "Astro Red…"

* * *

The Royal Courtroom of Triforia was roughly the size of a giant auditorium, with tall transparent walls that allowed rays of sunlight to streak through. Tall golden columns extended from the red-carpeted floor to the ceiling, which was a beautiful and intricate mosaic of the planet's rich history.

At the beginning of recorded time, known to galactic civilization as the Age of Darkness,Triforia was divided into territories ruled over by tyrants called Varoahs. Each Varoah was worshiped as a god, and each answered to the Varoah-Hai, who was loyal to Sauron, ruler of a galaxywide empire of evil.

After the defeat of Sauron by the first Ranger, named Jestin, the galaxy entered into the Age of Legends as an Order of Masters and Rangers was established. On Triforia, the Varoahs were defeated by a Ranger team of offworlders in what the Triforians called the Breaking of the Crowns. Territories were divided by the people and ruled by Kings, but the Kings had trouble maintaining control of their lands.

Then, 1.7 million years ago during the Age of Sorrows Lord Zedd's forces took over Triforia as part of an empire of evil. After Zedd's forces were defeated by Zordon, a standard, polytheistic religion was established on Triforia. The people decided that their world would no longer be ruled by men, who were blamed for all the atrocities from the Age of Darkness to the Age of Sorrows. Instead, the planet would have a Queen Mother.

About 100 years after defeat of Zedd by Zordon, during the Age of Expansion, the Triforians decided that to ensure their survival, they would expand their territory to include surrounding worlds. They founded the Triforian Consortium.

Then 20,000 years ago, during the Age of Shattering, the planet-wide empire of good was split into separate nation states that became hostile with one another. It wasn't until 15,000 years ago, during the Age of Mending, that the first Gold Ranger used his power to secure his wife on the throne and unite the planet's kingdoms.

Around 10,000 years ago, the Machine Empire attacked Triforia, and Prince Trey assumed the powers of the Gold Ranger. He fought the empire off, and afterward, he was placed in suspended animation in case they ever were to return.

And return they had, in the Earth Year 2004. Trey awoke from his deep slumber and assisted the Zeo Rangers of Earth in fighting off the Machines once again. Trey, his true family long dead, was adopted into the Triforian Royal Family and welcomed home with open arms.

The Queen Mother hopes that Trey's return would be a beacon of hope for all in the Triforian Consortium of Worlds. But, she realized as she sat upon the Royal Courtroom balcony, she was wrong.

Rectangular tables lined the walls below, and a wide assembly of species and races were represented, sitting around the tables as their native banners hung overhead.

The ambassador from a world known as Gelic Prime leaned forward on his table. He was pale faced with solid-golden eyes, and he had a scruffy beard.

"How long will this madness be allowed to continue?" the ambassador said. His name was Jiphaf. "With all due respect to the Triforian court and nobles…Prince Trey is running around this galaxy like a pirate, causing nothing but trouble, and creating an empire all his own!"

A Karpern'dil leaned forward in protest. He had black skin and several strands of dark hair combed down from his bald head. His eyes were yellow like a reptile. "I say the Triforian prince is not at issue. I say we can't turn against each other."

The Gelic ambassador snorted. "That's easy for you to say. The Gold Ranger didn't destroy one of your world's trade convoys."

The Karpern'dil shook his head. "Intelligence say that convoy was routing supplies for Sauron's forces. I say I agree."

"Don't be so quick to accuse," the ambassador shouted. "Your people are known for allying with the Zentron!"

The Queen Mother lifted her hand to silence the bickering. She was dressed in intricate gold and white gowns. The princess, Trialia, sat by her mother's side. By earth years, she appeared no older than 13. She was observing. Preparing for when she would inherit the throne.

The Queen spoke in a bold, powerful tone. "Civilization is crumbling around us. Countless systems and worlds will fall to Sauron's forces if he is not stopped. Then, his darkness will consume even those who are now his allies. We are at a time of war. Continuing to stand by and pretend otherwise is foolish. That foolishness will mean the galaxy's death."

The ambassador snorted again. "So we should just let a handful of vigilantes run through space, unchecked, and replace Sauron's tyranny with their own?"

A horn blared through the streets outside before anyone could object. It was a warning signal. Triforia was under attack. Enemies had landed on the world's soil, and they were approaching the palace.

The Queen stayed calm and approached the nearest window. She looked out at the city streets below. An unlikely group was terrorizing citizens and harming innocents.

They were the five Astro Rangers.

* * *

Red Ranger slammed a knifehand blow against a civilian's throat. The others struck as fast as lightning, snapping limbs and crushing bone. Red Ranger reached out and grabbed the head of a civilian, slowly crushing his skull.

* * *

The Megaship was on the other side of the galaxy. The Rangers recently stopped a group of pirates from raiding a string of pre-warp civilizations that lived along the outer rim.

The rangers gathered in the situation room afterward. Tommy activated the holographic projector at the center of the table. An image of their Ranger forms hovered above the table. The Rangers were attacking innocent people on several different landscapes.

"We're being framed," Tommy said.

Ashley shook her head in disgust. "Do we know who they are?"

"Not yet," Cy answered. "They're more than likely special gene beasts made by Astronema."

Chris nodded in agreement. "And it looks like they want to be found. DECA picked up a strong trail from their last attack."

"Lay in a course," Tommy said. "Let's go see what we're up against.

* * *

The Red Ranger doppelganger drew his Astro Sniper and fired on a nearby building. The planet's natives, short and furry humanoids, ran in panic as debris fell down around them.

Astro Red and the four other Rangers ran to the scene and stopped in their tracks. Their doppelgangers were nearly identical in every way. If nothing else, their armor actually seemed sharper.

Astro Red snapped into a fighting stance. "It's time to take you phonies down!"

Astro Red drew his blaster, but before he could fire, Red Ranger drew his Astro Sniper and fired a blue energy dart that exploded against Astro Red's hand. Astro Red's blaster was knocked away by the attack.

Red Ranger and the duplicates charged forward to attack.

Astro Blue shook his head. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Weapons," Astro Red said as the five downloaded their Astro weapons and charged forward into battle.

Astro Red and Red Ranger leapt towards each other. Red Ranger twirled into a screw kick that slammed against Astro Red's chest. Astro Red went flying backwards, crashed through a concrete wall, and rolled across an empty warehouse floor.

Astro Red rose to his feet and looked up to see Red Ranger leaping forward with a polished black blade. Red Ranger slashed across Astro Red's armor in an 'x' pattern, each strike sparking on impact.

Astro Red stepped back and countered with a downward diagonal swing with his Drill Saber. Red Ranger parried the blow and dashed past Astro Red with a horizontal strike, then turned with another 'x' pattern chop that sparked across Astro Red's armor.

The other Rangers' fights moved into the warehouse as well.

Blue Ranger readied a dark axe and crossed his legs before spinning forward, mimicking the Tomahawk Hurricane, and slashing repeated blows against Astro Blue's chest. Astro Blue was slammed backward as explosions ripped across his armor.

Astro Pink rolled to her knees and aimed her Astro Capture forward towards her opponent. She fired pink energy rings against the Pink Ranger, but the blasts were harmless. The energy rings splashed over Pink Ranger's body. The villain suddenly vanished from sight as light bent around her body.

Pink Ranger reappeared behind Astro Pink with a black bow and fired a volley of blue energy arrows. The energy arrows exploded against Astro Pink's armor and sent her flying backwards.

Astro Yellow snapped a roundkick towards her double's head. Yellow Ranger blocked the blow and slammed a roundkick against Astro Yellow's gut. The duplicate slammed a spinning heel kick that bashed across Astro Yellow's helmet.

Astro Yellow leapt backward and landed on a small crate while downloading her weapon. "Astro Sling!"

She fired golden energy darts that her double ducked under while arming her own black sling and firing. Blue energy darts exploded against Astro Yellow and knocked her back-first onto the ground.

Astro Black was forced backward as his doppelganger advanced with a twisted black staff. Black Ranger slashed the staff diagonally across Astro Black's armor and followed with an upward strike. Black Ranger pressed forward and speared his staff against Astro Black's chest, lifted the Ranger, and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

The Rangers regrouped as the five doppelgangers stalked forward. Tendrils of dark energy started to shift across their bodies as their armor shifted…

* * *

Psycho Red shed his disguise and stood in his true Ranger form: dark, twisted armor with red trimming. If he still had a mouth, he would have grinned at the sight of the Rangers stepping back in fear. Especially Astro Red.

"You're right to be afraid," Psycho Red said in a twisted, metallic voice.

Astro Blue snorted. "Get bent."

"Who are you?" Astro Pink asked.

Psycho Red and his teammates snapped into fighting stances.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

Psycho Red extended his hand. "Twisted task force…"

"Psycho Rangers!" they shouted together.

The Psychos charged forward, extending their hands while rushing into battle.

Psycho Red eyed his counterpart, watching as Astro Red stepped forward into a fighting stance. The Psycho didn't know who the Ranger was behind the mask, and he didn't care. He just wanted Astro Red to die. He wanted the Ranger to die so bad that it made his dry blood burn to the core of his twisted soul.

The villain swung his blade towards Astro Red's head. Astro Red parried the blow, but before he could strike back, Psycho Red roundkicked the Ranger in the side.

The other Psychos pounced forward with kicks and punches of their own that sparked against their counterparts' armor.

Psycho Red low blocked a kick from Astro Red and slammed a knifehand blow against the back of the Ranger's neck. Astro Red dropped to his knees from the impact, and when he turned to face Psycho Red, the villain reached his hand out and grasped the Ranger's helmet.

The other Psychos spread their palms across the Rangers' heads as well. The Astro team struggled as the Psycho's hands illuminated. Lines of energy traveled from the Rangers' helmets and into the Psychos.

Psycho Red sucked data from Astro Red's helmet icon. The download bombarded Psycho Red with information on the Ranger's fighting techniques, strengths and weaknesses. Information downloading from Astro Reds helmet gave Psycho Red a high. The feelings gave him pleasure beyond imagination.

The download gave Psycho Red pain too. The villain hated Astro Red with each second the download passed.

A loud engine roar came from outside the building. Astro Silver burst through the entrance with his Auto Slider, taking the Psychos by surprise. The Silver Ranger opened fire with golden energy darts that exploded against the Psychos with a massive series of sparks and explosions.

Astro Silver pulled his bike between the Psycho Rangers and Astro Rangers. He hopped off his bike and aimed his weapon forward at the villains. But the Psychos were gone when the smoke cleared.

* * *

The rangers gathered in the Megaship's situation room after the battle. Holographic images of the Psycho Rangers rotated above the table. Tommy had fought stronger enemies, and villains with more power, but the Psychos were the fastest and most ruthless. Even Eclipter was not as efficient with each strike.

"We need to know where these freaks came from," Tommy said. "And what they did to us."

Justin rubbed his forehead. "It felt like they were digging into our brains."

Cy nodded. "That's not far from the truth."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"The Psychos," Cy said. "They were scanning your armors' systems."

"But how?" Chris asked.

Ashley called up data on her pad. "It was almost like a hack. They downloaded at least three caches of data from each of us. Tactics. Strengths. Weaknesses."

The ship shook, rocking the rangers while they stood.

"DECA," Tommy said as he steadied himself against the table.

"Hostile craft are approaching the Megaship," DECA reported.

The ship rocked again.

"Ya don't say," Justin said.

"Deploy armor," Tommy said as the rangers rushed towards the bridge. "And get us out of orbit."

* * *

The rangers entered the bridge and manned their stations. Through the viewport, they saw a trio of small patrol ships zooming up from the surface. The ships fired photonic pulse bursts that exploded against the Megaship's armor. The armor, scarred by countless skirmishes and battles, repelled the blasts.

Justin analyzed the patrol ships' systems. "They're armed with low-yield photon weapons. They're no serious threat."

The bridge shook again from another impact. Zhane shook his head. "It sure feels like a threat."

"It's the inertial damping field," Ashley said. "The whole dampening system is still damaged from the Shatari attack last week."

Kat answered a signal on her monitor. "They're hailing us."

"On screen," Tommy said.

One of the short and furry humanoids appeared on screen. "You have killed my people in cold blood!"

"It wasn't us," Tommy said. "It was a group called the-"

The viewscreen blinked off, and another barrage of photon blasts slammed against the Megaship.

"Get us out of here," Tommy said. "Hyper rush three."

The Megaship blasted into hyperspace.

* * *

Astronema stood on the Dark Fortress bridge. The five Psycho Rangers lined up in front of her. Each stood at loose attention. The dark warriors radiated with hate. Their strength was fueled by their rage. They were her soldiers of death, and she would have been pleased if she was capable of feeling that emotion.

"You performed well," she said as she paced back and forth in front of them, an air of power about her. "But it was not good enough. Your every move must be flawless. You must call upon all of your energy, hold back nothing."

Their powers were linked to Sauron himself. The Psychos would kill the Rangers and drain Sauron into nothingness during the process. Then she would rule all. She would have the galaxy in the iron grip of her hand.

* * *

The Megaship hid behind a moon near Curti Prime. The neutral world below was a bustling city world of high-rise skyscrapers made of steel. The planets inhabitants, the Curtai, were long-faced beings with glossy black eyes and no hair. They rode above their city streets on sleek and stylish hover vehicles.

Kat and Cy sat on the bridge alone and monitored the world's surface. The rangers wanted to make sure they weren't detected, and their holographic shroud system was damaged. The holo system had altered the Megaship's appearance on countless occasions.

Kat monitored the comm traffic below. The bridge was as silent as it was tense. It was the first time Kat and Cy had been in the same room alone since the Darknell Prime mission. Cy had expressed feelings for Kat during that mission, feelings that she didn't share. The two had been awkward around each other ever since.

Through the viewport, they saw Zhane's shuttle pod streak down towards the planet. He and Chris were scouting the planet's surface for supplies.

"So," Cy said to finally break the silence. "Are we still out of sight?"

Kat nodded. "There's not even much comm traffic. The natives are having some kind of planet-wide festival."

"I see," Cy said as Kat went back to work. He turned to his station, staring at the monitor while he spoke again. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened Kat? About us?"

Kat paused. "You're my friend, Cy. That's all there is to say."

The bridge doors slid open, and Justin walked in. Cy sighed with frustration and left the bridge while shoving Justin out of his way.

"Hey," Justin said. He looked down to Kat. "What's his problem?"

Kat blushed.

* * *

Psycho Red stood on the rooftops of Curti Prime. He held his hand to the right side of his helmet and used his visor to scan the surface below. He knew they were in the system. He could feel the rangers. He could feel Astro Red.

The festival below was a mix of races besides the Curtai. Hover platforms carried dazzling light displays. Vendors sold cubes of light and music. Holographic disks were spread across the streets, displaying various dancing images that sifted light and sound.

The natives passed thin, wooden pipes amongst themselves and took puffs of smoke that seemed pleasing.

The Psycho Rangers had followed the Megaship to Curti Prime on Astronema's order. The Psychos lost sight of the ship, but they did detect a small shuttle pod land in the city.

"The Rangers _had _to have been in that shuttle," Psycho Red said to himself. The other Psychos were on different rooftops spread across the city. But Psycho Red was beginning to care less and less about them.

All he wanted was another piece of the Red Ranger.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Tommy and Ashley were in a tight crawlspace within the Megaship. He was helping her fix the main inertial dampening relay.

Tommy sighed and shook his head as he opened a small panel to his right. Wiring and cables were torn or burnt out. "I swear, Ash…it seems like this ship is falling apart lately. The Delta Mega can't even keep up with the damage."

The Delta Mega served as the rangers' weapon and repair platform. The automated ship had no quarters or decks. It was a single control room surrounded by layers of tools, weapon supplies, wielders, power packs, sensor arrays, and engines.

Ashley shrugged and used a plasma torch to fix a pair of wiring that had meshed together. "I'd like to think she's aging well. Be optimistic."

Tommy cracked a smile. "But being a pessimist is so much more fun."

Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes as the couple continued their work.

"So…" Ashley said after a moment. "Who do you think they are? These Psycho Rangers?"

"Trouble," Tommy said. "Anything more than that…I don't know. They can't just be gene beasts. They were way too powerful for that."

"Could they be human?" Ashley asked.

"It's possible…" Tommy said. "We have to find out for sure. The sooner they're out of the way, the sooner we find Zordon and bring back Karone."

* * *

Psycho Red was quickly losing his patience. He continued his scan, searching for any sign of the Rangers. He found nothing.

"Well…" Psycho Red said in his deep metallic voice. A voice that dripped with malice. "So much for subtlety."

He leapt onto the streets in a blur of red motion, creating a shockwave and crater on impact. The natives screamed as the shockwave knocked them backwards.

* * *

Alarms blared on the Megaship. The rangers entered the bridge and moved to their stations.

"DECA," Tommy said, "report."

"The Psycho Rangers are attacking the surface," DECA said.

"Kat," Tommy said, "Contact Zhane and Chris."

* * *

Zhane's Keitizer toned. He ducked behind a corner and flipped the morpher open. "This is Zhane, go ahead."

"The Psychos are in your area, and we're on our way down to help," Kat said over the comm line. "You and Chris should meet us at the landing site."

"Right," Zhane answered. "I'll get Chris and meet you guys there."

Zhane turned just as a dark palm slammed against his chest and knocked him backward. The ranger slammed against a wall and slid to the ground as Psycho Black stepped forward.

Zhane flipped open his Keitizer, but Psycho Black stepped down on the ranger's hand and pinned Zhane's wrist to the ground. Psycho Black slapped the back of his hand across Zhane's head and knocked the ranger unconscious.

* * *

The penal colony of Kimino was a wasteland of jagged rocks and mountain. The world orbited so close to its sun, that when day spread, the atmosphere combusted and spread a blanket of flame across the hemisphere.

The colony itself was below ground. Prisoners covered in dirt and grime were bound by chains and allowed to roam around the area. Sometimes they would attack and kill each other. Other times the guards would make them fight to the death for amusement, or torture them.

Prisoners never escaped…except for three standard weeks ago. An army of soldiers that used living weapons broke into the colony and freed ten prisoners. They killed several other inmates as well, which the guards didn't mind since it helped with crowding.

The dirty, ragged guards were at their post sipping alcohol from tin cups. The bearded guards each had four eyes extended on short, stubby eye stalks.

The door to their chambers screeched open as a stranger walked inside. He was dressed in a dark, navy blue vest with a black cape draped around his shoulders and black slacks. The guards reached for their weapons.

"Wait," the stranger, Nolan said as he raised his right hand. A tattoo of a black skull was etched in his palm. "Reaching for your weapons may not be the best idea."

The guards paused and looked at Nolan with fear. The leader shook his head, as if snapping his mind back to reality, and laughed. "Boy, I don't know how you got in here, but it will take more than a bit of paint to scare us. Although I will admit…you had us going…not many people are gutsy, and stupid, enough to break into penal colonies pretendin' to be Justices."

Nolan was a Justice, the elite of the Talion. The Talion were appointed nearly 1,000 years ago during the most recent galactic alliance. Rulers across the galaxy sent their best soldiers and warriors to a planet named Talianna at the farthest edge of the galaxy to become Talion. The order patrolled the galaxy and acted as a police force. Then the galactic empire fell during an event called the Great Shattering.

After the Great Shattering, the Talions continued to serve and uphold the empire's ideals. They roamed the galaxy, crushing the lawless and championing the oppressed. Their word was law, and their judgment binding.

Their numbers had decreased significantly since the Shattering. Nolan was one of only nine Justices.

Nolan extended his hand and summoned his _tsincaat, _a slender golden-hilted sword. The lead guard drew his blaster and aimed forward, but before he could fire, Nolan spun and sliced the weapon in two while slamming a sidekick against the guard's chest. The guard went flying backward and slammed against a wall.

Nolan brought his _tsincaat _into an en guard position as the other guards froze with fear, keeping their hands hovering above their weapons.

Nolan narrowed his eyes at them. "If you need any more proof, I'd be more than happy to strip you of your souls."

The skull tattoo was a mark given to Justices that gave them the power to consume people's souls. As a result, his right hand felt cold and lifeless.

The guards said nothing.

"Now," Nolan said, "ten prisoners were freed by Xen'kal. I want to know everything you do about the captives and the Xen'kal who took them. You can either tell me, or…" He held up his hand and showed them the skull tattoo on his pale palm. "Or I can find out the fun way."

* * *

The rangers arrived at the shuttle and regrouped with Chris, but Zhane was missing. They gathered in the shuttle pod cockpit and did a quick sensor sweep of the area.

"I don't understand it," Chris said. "I was in that building for a minute tops, and when I stepped out, he was gone."

Ashley shook her head. "The Psychos must have found him…"

"But how?" Justin asked.

"His comm signal," Kat said. "They must have detected his comm signal somehow."

The sensor monitor blinked near Ashley. "I think I found him. He's in a secluded building outside the city and surrounded by a force barrier."

"All right then, let's get him out of there," Tommy said. "But first…we need a decoy."

* * *

Nolan stood in an empty damp cell. He extended his hand, palm up, as his tattoo wove a special spell. He sensed the cell's former occupants, three of the prisoners who were kidnapped.

Visions flashed across his mind's eye. One of the prisoners had led a mission…a mission to a planet with high-rise temples and royalty. He had chased women and children through the streets. He had murdered soldiers. He was conquering, but more. He was on a rampage, determined to-

An intense wave of agony slammed against Nolan. He fell backwards, losing consciousness.

* * *

Psycho Red stood still on the rooftop. Psycho Black had captured the Silver Ranger. The others were laying out a trap for the other Astros. Psycho Red wanted nothing to do with it.

He did not want to bait the Rangers in. He wanted to hunt them. He wanted to kill them on his own. Kill Astro Red on his own. Psycho Red imagined sliding his black blade through Astro Red. He could almost hear the sound of metal grating against bone.

Psycho Red was sick of waiting. He leapt down into the crowd and summoned his onyx blade. He swung wildly through the crowd, cutting through several natives. Their screams alleviated some of his pain, but he needed more than petty civilians. He needed Astro Red.

His senses suddenly picked up the Astros' comm signal. His plan had worked better than expected. Psycho Red leapt from rooftop to rooftop along with the others. They landed on the alien streets and raced towards the Astro Megatank, which was speeding around corners.

The Psychos fell into formation behind the Megatank and increased their speed. In a blur of motion, they leapt over the Megatank and landed in front of the vehicle. They extended their hands and fired energy pulses that exploded against the vehicle. The Megatank screeched to a halt. Psycho Red leapt forward and ripped the tank's armor off.

No one was inside.

The tank was a decoy.

* * *

The Astro Rangers had blasted through the force field and were running towards the building where Zhane was imprisoned. The Psychos caught up with the Astros and blocked their path with streaks of motion.

Psycho Red glared at Astro Red. "You're not nearly as bright as you'd like to think."

The Psychos pounced forward and attacked.

Astro Red launched a jump kick towards Psycho Red. Psycho Red grabbed the Ranger's kick, knocked the Astro's other leg up, and slammed the Ranger to the ground. Psycho Red dropped down with an elbow blow that sparked against the Ranger's chest upon impact.

Psycho Blue grabbed Astro Blue by the shoulders and snapped a flurry of knee blows that sparked against the Ranger's chest.

Astro Black slammed against the ground, smashing against his spine, as Psycho Black dropped his knee against the Ranger, causing sparks across Astro Black's armor.

Psycho Pink twisted Astro Pink's wrist with one hand and slammed a combo of knifehand strikes that sparked against the Ranger's chest.

Psycho Yellow snapped forward with a spinning heel kick that slashed across Astro Yellow's armor with a fury of sparks. The Ranger's body whipped backward.

* * *

Psycho Red stalked towards the Rangers as they regrouped. He watched Astro Red clutch his left shoulder like a wounded animal. If Psycho Red had lips, he would have smiled.

"Worn out already?" Psycho Red said. "How disappointing. I suppose when we're done with you…we'll satisfy the rest of our hunger on this planet's population."

Astro Red snapped into a fighting stance. "Underestimating us is a fatal mistake, metal mouth."

Psycho Red rolled his hands into fists, the fluid in his body boiling with rage. "Not this time…"

The Psychos lifted their hands and gathered neon-green strands of energy between their palms. The five Psychos shot their arms forward, firing crackling energy blasts that ripped across the Rangers' armor with a series of high-yield explosions.

* * *

Astronema was monitoring the battle when a jagged pain cut through her mind. It was Sauron. The rumbling of his telepathy cried out to her in anger. Someone was draining his power. He wanted Astronema to find out who. He wanted them dead.

"Yes, Sauron…it will be done…" she said as the mind link closed. How powerful was Sauron becoming that he could now communicate telepathically across space? He was never able to do so before.

Astronema turned to Eclipter. "Stop the Psychos. Now."

* * *

Jagged green energy poured against the Rangers, ripping across their armor and exploding with violent flashes of sparks and light.

Without warning, the Psychos screamed in pain. They felt like shrieking plasma torches were drilling through their bodies. A distortion wave surrounded them and teleported them away.

The Rangers collapsed to the ground, explosions ripping their armor.

* * *

The strength of Nolan's telepathic visions was directly proportionate to the strength of emotion attached to those visions. The sense he picked up in the jail cell was the most intense ever recorded. Nolan was unconscious, but he witnessed the former inmate's memories first hand. The captured prisoner had no name. He was simply called Zero by his peers.

Nolan relived Zero's memories, first person, in the blink of an eye. The result chilled him more than stealing souls…

_I was Zero. I charged through a planet's city streets, my entire vision clouded with a curtain of black and silver. The curtain let me see things…differently than normal. The world in front of me was Eltar, but the name didn't matter. It was a target. My first._

_I pulled a pair of thick crescent blades from behind by back and leapt forward, swinging the blades down in an 'x' pattern, and decapitating two of the city's soldiers. The streets were covered with dead as troops advanced against the Eltarians, bashing against the planet's natives with bladed weapons, spells, and blasters._

_The carnage around me was invigorating. It was what I was made for. Literally. An entire lifetime of training, manipulation, genetic modification, memory programming, drugs, conditioning, power…pure power. I lived for this moment!_

_I charged forward with a burst of speed and started cracking my blades through soldiers' skulls. The Eltarian troops, numbering in the hundreds, rushed to stop me. I held them back with my blades. I tore open the chest of the soldier in front of me and spun to the right while moving forward, slicing through the neck of a soldier with my right blade while slitting the head of a soldier with my left blade, and slamming a hook kick against a third soldier._

_The harder they rushed towards me, the harder I pushed back. It was too…easy. I held my daggers in front of me and charged forward, tackling through the troops while I sprinted through their lines. I tossed them aside, impaled them, decapitated them. I was a blur of death, and it was liberating._

_A hulking palace stood in the distance. It was my target. My prey was inside. I had to get to that tower! _

_A shining figure dropped from the skies and landed in front of me, making a crater on impact. The warrior unsheathed a slender blade and aimed it at my head. He was dressed in black garments with silver armor…or maybe it was just my vision. Tendrils of silver flame danced around his body._

_He was a Veis, one of the planet's four recently chosen protectors. I snarled at the guardian, enraged that the creature thought he could keep me away. I was power!_

_The Veis spoke to me. His voice was like rushing water. He warned me to turn away…at least I thought so. I hardly paid attention to what he said. I just wanted him out of my way. I wanted him dead._

_The Veis uttered a war cry and spun forward while swinging his blade down towards my head. I parried the blow with my left blade and slashed forward with my right, but he spun out of the way while smashing the end of his weapon against the back of my head._

_He had hit me._

_He had actually hit me._

_I hurled my crescent blades forward. They buzzed through the air and slammed against the Veis. The warrior stumbled backward as I pounced forward to attack. I leapt through the air and slammed both my heels against his chest, crushing his ribs as I reached down and grabbed his throat. I squeezed as hard as I could._

_He had hit me._

_He had actually hit me._

_I crushed his neck with my bare hands and ripped out his throat. I looked up at the palace before me, with my target inside, and sprinted forward._

* * *

_I may as well been sleep walking while I ripped through the palace guards towards the main chambers. I sensed great power. I sensed my target._

_Three Eltarian guards rushed towards me with spears. I grabbed them all with sweeps from my arms and tossed them against nearby doors. The guards went splintering through the doors and tumbling into the dark chamber._

_I rearmed my crescent blades and stepped into the darkness. My target was inside! I could feel him! My whole life…my entire existence was made for this moment!_

"_Sauron will never win," a voice said from the darkness._

_Sauron? Was he the one attacking Eltar? I had never bothered asking. The voice continued to speak…some sort of lecture about good and evil. I didn't listen. I just tried to follow the words. Follow the voice back to its source. The source's voice was my target._

"_..tell your master that he is too late," the voice was finishing. "The Rangers will find him and stop him."_

_The voice…he was in the room but not. He was speaking but not. He was…not real? My mind was confused. I threw my crescent blades towards the source of the voice. They slammed against a console that crackled with electricity. The console was connected to a holographic matrix. _

_I looked into the holographic matrix. Its visuals were deactivated, but inside was my prey. Inside was Zordon._

* * *

Ashley's vision slowly blurred back into focus. She looked up to see sick bay's ceiling. She was back on the Megaship. She let out a groan and tried to sit up, but a hand gently kept her down. It was Tommy.

"Not so fast…those Psychos did a number on us. Give yourself a second," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you want me to break that hand off, Oliver?"

He smiled back. "Are you always this feisty when you wake up?"

* * *

The rangers gathered in the situation room after learning that Cy had rescued them from the surface. The Megaship had blasted into hyperspace after fighting through a group of angry patrol-ship pilots. Cy activated the room's central holographic console.

"…the good news is, we tracked the Psychos back to Astronema's Dark Fortress. And DECA managed to get some decent scans this time."

"How decent?" Tommy asked.

The console displayed a three-dimensional image of the five Psycho Rangers. The rangers took a moment to review sensor data on their pads.

Ashley shuffled through the information. "They're definitely genetically modified somehow….but what's this one element that keeps recurring."

Zhane smiled as he noticed. "It's a clue."

Cy nodded. "That element is a zinatope…It could only have come from one place." Cy switched the image to the planet Kimino. "The penal colony on Kimino."

Zhane leaned forward. "The zinatope can only survive in its raw form beneath the planet's surface. All the inmates and guards inhale the stuff on a daily basis. It practically melds with the iron in their blood…at least for species that actually have iron in their blood."

"Let's check it out," Tommy said. "DECA…set a course for Kimino."

* * *

Astronema paced back and forth in front of her Psychos, eyeing them each with a cold stare. Psycho Red was starting to despise her. Who did she think she was to pull him out of battle.

"Astronema," Psycho Red said, "we almost had them! Why did you pull us from-"

Astronema blasted jagged purple energy against Psycho Red's chest. The blast exploded against his armor and sent him skidding across the pavement.

"Don't forget who gave you life," Astronema said. "You're here to do one thing, and one thing only: follow."

Astronema turned sharply on her heels and walked back towards her ready room. Psycho Red never took his glare off of her.

* * *

Astronema closed her ready room doors and turned to Eclipter. "They will destroy the Rangers…but they'll do it slowly…making sure to drain every last drop of Sauron's energy."

"But Sauron suspects something," Eclipter said.

A cold smile spread across her lips. "Suspicion is not proof, Eclipter."

"The Rangers," Eclipter cautioned, "we just received word that they're headed towards Kimino."

Astronema smiled wickedly. "Excellent…it's the perfect excuse for a rematch. Take us to Kimino. Tell the Psychos to be ready."

* * *

The Triforian Queen stood on a balcony that looked over her planet's capital.

Trialia was at the Queen's side. "What's going to happen, mother?" she asked. "More and more systems are falling under Sauron's control. And with these doppelgangers…matters are only getting worse. People are blaming the Rangers. And the crown-heads are wasting their time with bickering and politics."

The Queen nodded. "They think if they stay out of harm's way, harm will not come to them. They are wrong."

"They are foolish," Trialia was quick to say. "They should be following Trey's example."

"There are some who are," the Queen said.

And she was right. Allied forces were working to fight against Sauron throughout the galaxy. A race called the Rah acted as an the Allied forces' intelligence Network, feeding information about enemy troop movements and plans. Trey commanded a resistance fleet with ships from Fray'loth, the Rigel Expanse, and Titan. They moved on the offensive. A Titan battle group worked with Confederation troops to keep Sauron's armies out of the Fourth Quadrant.

Aquitar served as a repair station and focal point for the fleet. KO-35 rebels engaged in smaller sorties along the galactic rim, using their mech suits. Kilwan and the Rigel Expanse were sending more troops out to the field daily at times.

"But it's not enough," Trialia said.

"It will have to do for now," the Queen said. "Ambassador Jiphaf from Gelic Prime will be the hardest to convince. He doesn't see any reason to fight Sauron, and he is probably working with his forces."

"Why would he betray his own people" Trialia asked.

"Jiphaf does not care about people. He only cares about power. He thinks that Sauron will let him keep his territories after the galaxy falls," the Queen said.

The truth was even more terrifying. But the Queen did not want to make her daughter worry. Jiphaf and rulers in neighboring sectors were harboring Sauron's forces behind their borders. The Queen had a plan for dealing with the problem before it became an active threat.

"Now," the Queen said as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Why don't you go get some rest."

Trialia reluctantly left the balcony and room. The Queen looked to one of the corners. "You can come out now, Jiiku…"

Jiiku dropped his chameleon cloak and appeared before the Queen. He was dressed in gold tech-armor that wrapped around his chest, arms, and shoulder. The armor covered a skin-tight black body suit. Five green gems were at the center of the chest plate. The gems were arranged in an 'x' pattern. His helmet had a solid black faceplate and visor that blended together seamlessly. A tech-armor helmet wrapped around his head.

His name was Jiiku. Some liked to call him "The Demon Hunter." Jiiku was a bounty hunter who fought pirates, thieves, and murderers for the highest bidder. He was the last survivor of a dead world. His planet had fallen to race of creatures called the Onijuu. The Onijuu called themselves demons, but in fact, they were mortals who genetically modified themselves into monsters. They modeled their bodies after various demons of legend.

"You didn't tell her what Jiphaf is really up to," Jiiku said. His voice was like a strong whisper.

"No," the Queen said simply. A part of her was glad for the Demon Hunter's help. Another part of her despised him. He only helped save lives for profit. "I did not want to worry her. Your payment should be in your ship by now. Go…root Sauron's forces out."

Jiiku nodded and activated his stealth cloak.

* * *

The Megaship speared into real-space near Kimino's dark side. A blanket of flame rolled across the barren world's day side. Defense platforms, armed with heat shields, locked their sights onto the Megaship.

"Hail the guard post," Tommy said.

Kat shook her head after trying. "They're not responding."

Justin analyzed the weapon platforms. "They're automated defense systems. They'll start firing unless the clowns on the surface clear us."

"Deploy armor. Ashley, Kat," Tommy said. "See if you can hack into the platform systems. Get them to power dow-"

"They're firing!" Justin said.

Confined blue-tinted disrupter beams exploded against the Megaship. The vessel climbed and banked to try and maneuver around the blasts.

"Target weapons on those disrupter turrets," Tommy said. "Take them out one at a time."

Justin aimed Megalasers and photonic pulse cannons onto the lead turret. He triggered a spray of red and blue energy darts that slammed against the turret, exploding against its armor.

The turrets returned fire. The rangers rocked at their stations on impact. Tommy clenched his jaw as another wave of fire slammed against the Megaship. "We may have to switch to Megazord mode if this keeps up. How's the hack?"

Ashley shook her head. "We need to be closer."

Justin's monitor sounded an alarm. "Tommy, things just got worse."

"A better explanation would be helpful," Tommy said as another volley of disrupter fire from the turrets slammed against the hull. Cy rolled the ship hard to starboard to avoid another volley.

"The Dark Fortress just entered the system," Justin said. "Five squads of Velocifighters are headed right for us."

**To be continued…**


	22. Psycho Rangers: The Ring

**Psycho Rangers: The Ring**

The royal flagship _Mul'doolan_ cruised through space with a gentle glide. The vessel was seemingly unaware of the chaos tearing through the galaxy. So were its passengers.

The spine of the ship was an ornate hall fit for royalty. A wide and narrow table stretched across the corridor. Various beings from the Tyrol local group of worlds sat around the table. They were all royalty, the high class, oblivious to the suffering their people endured.

A carpet of purples and reds covered the floor. Bronze columns connected the floor to the ceiling. Wide viewports that extended four decks up cast a golden hue from a nearby sun, providing the only source of illumination.

A balcony looked out upon the corridor from above. A young human stepped onto the balcony, his face betraying his nervousness. He straightened the collar of his military cadet uniform and moved off towards a nearby staircase. The sweeping staircase led down towards the galley below.

The cadet, Tarrant, slowly descended the staircase. A bearded man stepped forward, a smile on his face and hand extended, to greet Tarrant.

"Welcome, my boy," he said. "I am Taibon Yo with the Committee. I am pleased you could join us."

The Committee was an elite citizens group of businessmen in the local group of worlds. They were wealthy, and on some planets, more powerful and influential than their rulers. Tarrant's father was one of the dozens of Committee members gathered around the table.

Tarrant stammered nervously. "I-it's an honor sir."

Taibon Yo placed his hand on Tarrant's back and led the young man towards the table. Tarrant was a recent enrollee at the Infintionata Academy near Fray'loth.

Tarrant joined Taibon at the table along with the other esteemed guests. Taibon eyed the cadet with a look of amusement. "Try to relax, youngling. After a while, this sort of gathering will be second nature for you."

The ship suddenly shook, and the viewport started to crack. Alarms blared throughout the vessel as guards armed their weapons.

Tarrant looked around in panic. _What in the five suns is going on?_

* * *

Jikku's craft moved through the traffic lanes near Kowlune. The planet was a transit point between Aquitar and Triforia. Ships of various shapes and sizes docked with the artificial ring of metal and steel that surrounded the red planet.

The world's surface was inhabited by Druibids, tall, slender beasts with razor-sharp fur. The fur shifted color from red to black, seemingly at random. Few colonies dotted the planet's landscape. Each was sealed off with a transparent dome for protection against the world's harsh atmosphere. The dry air was rich with poisons and sand particles so sharp that they tore through flesh and bone.

The Ring was operated by the Committee.

Jikku fell into line behind various vessels and ships from throughout the quadrant. His ship was spear-like with antenna stubs bristling across the hull. Each stub contained different, interchangeable packets such as weapons, sensors, and tractor beams.

His comm signal toned, and a monotone voice came through his speakers. "State your destination, purpose, and registry number."

Jikku loaded one of his pirated programs before answering. "Rim-ward bound. Destination is Od'eon. I need fuel and supplies. Registry number 4-301-B219-9045BRDY."

It was of course, a lie. The Committee was loyal to Sauron, although few knew it, even few within the Committee itself. The organization had to be uprooted. He was the person tasked with the job.

The Ring was run mostly by races from surrounding worlds and systems: The Thorns, creatures whose bulky, jagged bodies were made of bark, the Triel'ves, slender humanoids with sharp features and glossy white eyes, and humans.

To Jikku's personal delight, a group of Onijuu served on the ring while staying hidden from authorities.

The automated coordinator answered. "You are clear to dock at portal N136-8."

Jikku steered his ship towards the appropriate docking ring while making sure his blaster was fully charged.

* * *

Tommy watched through the Megaship's forward viewport as the Velocifighters approached.

"Bring the photon pulse cannons online," Tommy said. "Full spread. Target the lead squad. Get us as far away from that Fortress as possible."

The ship rocked again from another platform blast.

"Ash," Tommy said again. "The hack."

"Almost there…" she said. "Got it!"

"Good," Tommy said. "Aim the defense platform at the Dark Fortress. Do not destroy it, just keep it off our backs."

Ashley and Kat sent signals to the defense platforms and aimed the weapon turrets at the Dark Fortress. The turrets opened fire with blasts that exploded against the Dark Fortress's hull.

"Cy," Tommy said. "Get us down to the surface. We don't have much time…"

* * *

The royal cruiser lurched from another impact, and Tarrant fell face first onto the deck. The cadet slowly pulled himself to his feet, looking up towards the wide viewport. He noticed a trio of creatures latched onto the hull. They were called Diggers, elven pirates that few ever laid eyes on. Even fewer understood the Diggers' motive.

"All hands," a voice said over the speakers. "We are being boarded. Security teams to-"

Static.

Tarrant's father ran to his son's side and lifted him by the collar. "We're going. To the escape pods."

"But," Tarrant protested, "they're boarding the ship! We have to stay and fight…"

"Come," his father said, dragging Tarrant along as other members of the Committee ran for their lives.

Meanwhile, Digger soldiers charged through the ship's decks. They were moving towards the cruiser's docking bay. Guards armed with slick-black armor and weapons opened fire at the pirates, but the soldiers were quickly overwhelmed.

Taibon ducked within his dimly-lit quarters and activated a communications monitor. "The Diggers have found us. I need out."

A voice answered over the comm unit. "Digger pirates…you mean the Stirji'mn?! How did that cursed band learn of your shipment?"

The shipment was nearly 50 crates of ryl, an illegal drug sold on the black market. Ryl took its users onto an entirely different plane of perception. Ryl users saw sound. They heard smell. They felt sight. It was a precious drug typically sold to the corrupt and bored members of the ruling class.

"It doesn't matter," Taibon said after calming himself. "We have to-"

Static filled the comm monitor. He was cut off.

Explosives ripped open his door. One of the pirates, an orange skin, moved into the room and aimed a blaster at Taibon's head. "You have two choices. Come with me alive, or stay here dead."

Taibon glared at his assailant. "You are a dead man. You were a dead man the second you stepped foot upon this ship. The Committee does not take kindly to-"

The pirate blasted his victim in the leg. Yo keeled over with pain.

"You seem to have forgotten that I have the gun, and you don't," the pirate said. He blasted his victim's other leg. "There's another reminder. Do you want a third?"

Taibon started laughing, a hideous sound that took the pirate off guard. The old man sprouted fangs and claws as he pounced forward. He bit against the pirate's neck and tore out his throat.

Outside in the corridors, Tarrant hurried towards the escape pod alongside his father. He was still protesting. "But father…we can't abandon everyone. We should stay here and fight."

"Trust me," Tarrant's father said, a look of shame on his face. "These people are not worth fighting for."

"But father…" Tarrant started to protest.

An explosion ripped the corridor in half. Ferocious beasts, each of the four-eyed creatures resembling a lion, stepped forward. Their fur was rippled and black. The lions snapped their claws into position and pounced towards Tarrant and his father.

* * *

Psycho Red watched through his holo cube as the Astro Megaship landed. The fact that the Rangers were setting foot on the barren world below offended him…he just wasn't sure why.

The Dark Fortress shook from another blast, but Psycho Red ignored the attacks. Let the defense platforms tear Astronema's vessel to shreds. Let every Quantron and Craterite die in a ball of fire. Even his teammates, destroy them as well.

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Except him. Astro Red.

Psycho Red didn't understand why the world below brought him so much rage. The barren world served as a reminder…he just wasn't sure to what. Did the planet remind him of the emptiness of his soul? An emptiness that would only be filled with the Red Ranger's death? Or was there something more?

Psycho Red rolled his hands into fists, his nails digging into palms. How dare Astro Red come here! Surely, it was a plot of some sort. Astro Red was trying to throw him off guard, knowing the emotions the world would stir. The Red Ranger knew that Psycho Red, a rival in every way, could only be beaten if led into confusion.

Yes. That was it. Red Ranger was mocking him.

To hell with Astronema. To hell with the Psychos. He was going to the surface. And he wasn't coming back without Red Ranger's head.

* * *

The six rangers entered the jail pit while Cy stayed back on the Megaship. The pit was like a hollowed-out sphere with stone walk ways and levels wrapped around the edges. Jail cells lined the walls, and chains hung from the ceiling like vines.

What the rangers found most noticeable was that the jail was empty. Not a single guard or inmate was in sight.

"Uh, Zhane," Justin started to say.

"I know," Zhane said. "I don't get it. There should be prisoners here."

Chris reviewed his portable scanner. "There were up until a few hours ago…something happened. I'm still picking up some life signs though. Two humanoids and eight…non humanoids. I'm not sure what they are."

"Let's split into pairs," Tommy said. "There should be a guard post of some kind. We'll download what data we can and get out."

The rangers split up.

Tommy and Ashley started moving up a slope towards the prison's second level. A low-pitched rumbling purr come from the shadows.

Tommy and Ashley looked towards each other, silently acknowledging the noise. They kept moving, but slowly reached down towards their blasters.

The creature hidden in the shadows roared and pounced forward. It was a tiger-like creature covered with dirt-silver plates of bone armor. Tommy and Ashley dove to opposite sides as the creature passed between them. They turned and aimed their blasters, firing plasma pulses that splashed harmlessly across the beast's bone armor.

"We really should have saw that coming," Tommy said as he rose to his knees. The tiger pounced forward towards Tommy with its jaws open and forward claws extended.

Tommy grabbed hold of the beast's nose and jaw while falling onto his back. He placed his feet on the tiger's chest and rolled backwards, pushing off, and kicking the tiger through the air.

Tommy heard more blasters discharge. He rolled to his feet and looked up to see seven more of the tigers pouncing to attack the other rangers. Kat had fallen backward on the other side of the jail pit, a tiger stalked towards her, and Justin was too distracted by a second tiger to help.

Tommy leapt forward across the pit, grabbed a chain, and swung over to the other side while slamming a kick against the tiger's side. The tiger that had attacked Kat went slamming back against the pit walls.

On a higher level in the pit, Zhane picked up a broken piece of iron and used it to parry a tiger's claw thrusts and jaw snaps. "Isn't it usually morphing time right about now?"

The creature sprang forward towards Zhane with a powerful push from its hind legs. Before the tiger completed its attack, a slender figure dropped onto its back and wrapped her legs around its neck. The young woman twisted her hips, snapping the beast's neck.

She flipped backwards off the corpse and landed on her feet. She was dressed in rags, and her red hair was covered with dirt. Her violet eyes glowed with deep fury. A column of small, thin spikes ran down the sides of her head.

She pulled a small orb from her rags and held it above her head. The orb flashed a light, invisible to the humans, but blinding to the tigers. They scurried back into the darkness.

She tucked the orb away and moved backward, keeping all the rangers in her line of sight. "A ship?" she asked firmly. "Do you have a ship?"

"Who _are _you?" Zhane asked.

"There's no time!" she spat. "Do you have any idea who just jumped in system? Astronema! We have to get off this rock or we're all dead."

Tommy stepped forward. "We have a job to do first. Where's the guard tower?"

"Ship!"

"Guard tower," Tommy said. "Unless you plan to hitchhike with Eclipter and the Quantrons."

She narrowed her eyes at the ranger. "The guards panicked when they learned Astronema was coming. They fled into tunnels towards their space port, and they detonated the command tower. They left those tiger beasts to kill the rest of us." A predatory smile spread across her face. "There used to be 12 of them."

A weak voice came from one of the jail's higher cells. "She's telling the truth…"

It was Nolan. His body, weak and limping, collapsed against the rock.

Chris's portable scanner suddenly beeped. "We have a problem. A gene beast and Quantrons just entered the main tunnel. They've cut off our escape route."

The female prisoner looked to him. "There are other tunnels. This prison used to be a mining colony."

Justin snorted. "Not a very secure jail."

She glared at him. "The tunnel entrances are sealed, but can be opened by blasters. Even if any of us had managed to escape, where would we have gone? To fry on the surface?"

"We'll discuss this later," Tommy said. "Right now let's-"

An explosion blasted open one of the tunnel entries. A group of Quantrons burst through. The rangers aimed their blasters and fired at the soldiers, each trying to shoulder through the narrow opening.

"Justin, Kat," Tommy said between blasts. "Go grab the guy who passed out. Inmate lady, these other tunnels, feel free to lead the way."

"My name is Shara," she said.

"Great," Tommy said as he tossed her a spare blaster. "Make yourself useful, Shara."

She led the rangers to the top of the pit, each of them firing countless blaster bolts that sparked against the Quantrons below. More and more of the soldiers seemed to flood into the prison.

Justin shook his head with disgust as he kept firing. "Did she send her whole army or what?"

They moved into an entry portal.

"Ashley," Tommy said as he tossed her his blaster. "See what you can do about closing this door."

She set her and Tommy's blasters on overload and wedged them on either side of the stone corridor. The rangers ran down the tunnel as the blasters exploded, causing a small cave in that sealed off the passage.

* * *

Jikku boarded the Ring of Kowlune while wearing a disguise. A bandana wrapped around his head and eyes, so only his mouth and chin were visible. A dark robe flowed across his body.

He moved through a dimly-lit corridor packed shoulder-to-shoulder with species from dozens of different worlds. This particular corridor was reserved for less-than-privileged members of society. Some of the beings likely lived in the Ring, stewing in their own filth.

He ignored the behaviors around him, as anyone who frequented the Ring would. An Eltarian lift-skirt moaned while on her knees, performing the service she was being paid for; a group of six possum-like Bishishi piled in a dark corner while eating a piece of raw meat; Two barely-clothed Triforian boys were intertwined while sharing puffs from a burning ijuna planet; and a squid-faced beggar moved from side to side, trying to find a way to hitchhike across the galaxy.

Jikku finally spotted what he needed – three guards at the far end of the passage way. They were dressed in light suits of body armor and armed with small blaster rifles, each tipped with a thick blade. Jikku watched the guards for a few minutes before making his move.

Jikku walked towards the guards. The lead soldier fingered his trigger as he watched Jikku approach. "Whatever you're thinking, slime," the guard said. "Don't."

Jikku kept his distance and held both his hands forward, a sign of non-violence. "Excuse me kind sir, do you have a moment to talk about The Lord?"

The lead guard wrinkled his brow and slightly raised his blaster. "What the hell are you talking about? Back away…"

"I mean no trouble," Jikku said as he backed away. "Only to spread the message…"

Jikku turned and took a step away.

The lead guard rolled his eyes and laughed, cracking a joke with his fellow soldiers. He reached into his pocket to pull out a smoke stick. Jikku struck.

He dashed back with a flying sidekick that slammed against the lead guard's chest. While still in midair, he snapped his leg around with a hook kick that slammed against the second guard. He landed, grabbed the second guard's blaster, and thrust the weapon through the third guard's chest.

Jikku grabbed the radio transceiver from the lead guard's armor and moved back into the shadows of the Ring.

* * *

Tarrant was pushed back by his dad. The father slapped a switch on the wall just as the two lions landed on him with claws and teeth tearing away. It was the last thing Tarrant saw before the switch commanded an emergency bulkhead to close, separating him from his father.

"No!" Tarrant shouted as he banged his fists against the metal walls. "No! Father, no!"

The floor beneath him opened like an iris and sucked him into an escape pod. The pod shot into space.

* * *

Astronema kneeled in the Dark Fortress's holographic communications chamber. She had received a telepathic summons from Sauron demanding that she speak with him. He sounded weaker than during their last encounter. Her plan to drain his energy seemed to be working.

The chamber activated, creating a view of Eltar's ruined landscape. The hologram zoomed forward, bringing Astronema to the eye of Sauron. He spoke telepathic, so only the rumbling roar of his power could be heard.

"Yes, my liege…I will find them, my search is almost finished…I believe this penal world holds the answers to who is stealing your energy," she had to consciously stop herself from smiling at the irony. "It will be done…"

The holographic chamber deactivated. A wicked smile crossed Astronema's face. "It will be done…"

* * *

The planet steamed while dawn approached, as the six rangers popped a hatch and rose to the surface. An intense wave of heat immediately brought sweat to their bodies.

"We don't have much time," Shara said as she entered the dry heat. "It's almost dawn."

Kat tried to establish a comm line with Cy, but she couldn't reach him. "I can't get through to the ship. There's interference coming from somewhere."

Shara suddenly screamed, but out of anger, not fear. The rangers immediately snapped into fighting stances as they saw Psycho Red hold a black blade to the girl's throat.

"Let her go, Psycho," Tommy said.

"I'm surprised, Tommy," Psycho Red said, "even with all your experience, you still haven't learned that saying 'let her go' is about as useless as fighting Quantrons with a squirt gun."

"Do it!" Tommy shouted.

"I will make you a deal," Psycho Red said. "A simple one. Stay here and fight me. To the death. No retreating. Winner gets to leave alive."

"As long as you let her go first," Tommy said.

"Very well," Psycho Red said as he tossed her aside.

She muttered under her breath as she rose to her feet. "We're all about to fry as soon as the sun comes up anyway, worthless Rangers…"

The six rangers readied their braces.

"Install, Astro Ranger!" they shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Keitizer! Install!" Zhane shouted as he morphed into his silver armor.

Psycho Red glared at the incoming Rangers as they charged forward. He held his sword high. Primitive excitement coursed through his veins while the targets approached. He could already see their red blood on his black blade.

Psycho Red dashed forward. Astro Black and the Astro Rod were his first target. He parried and slashed with a single arc, sparking explosions across the Black Ranger's chest. A simple sidekick to the faceplate knocked back Astro Blue. The girls moved in next – how long it had been since his sword had tasted female warrior blood – and Psycho Red slashed them across their chests with an 'x' pattern.

Psycho Red snapped back with a hook kick that slammed across Astro Silver's head before the Ranger could strike with his Silver Blazer sword.

Astro Red moved in with a series of strikes from his Drill Saber. Psycho Red parried each blow while the opponents circled around each other.

Psycho Red swung horizontally towards Astro Red's chest. Astro Red blocked the blow and twisted his sword to hold the Psycho's blade down. The two opponents backfisted each other, their fists sparking against armor upon impact. They each took a step back from the blows.

Astro Red pulled his Astro Sniper and fired blue energy darts that Psycho Red rolled out of the way from. The villain rose back to his feet as Astro Red fired again. The Psycho twirled his black saber to deflect the blasts, and sent one of the energy darts exploding against Astro Red's armor.

Psycho Red allowed himself a brief laugh. He loved hitting the Rangers with their own weapons. It was his most amusing trick.

Astro Red rolled across the ground as explosions sparked around him. He rose to his knees and pounced forward, leaping through the air while spearing his Drill Saber towards Psycho Red's chest. Psycho Red sidestepped and trapped the saber beneath his left arm. He used his free hand to swing his blade towards Astro Red's neck. Astro Red used the small blade on his Astro Sniper to block the blow.

Psycho Red leaned forward while kicking the feet out from underneath the Ranger. Astro Red fell to his back.

Psycho Red swung his saber down towards Astro Red's head. Astro Red parried the blow, but Psycho Red swung back and knocked the Drill Saber away. Astro Red started to aim his sniper forward, but Psycho Red used his foot to pin the Ranger's wrist to the ground.

Astro Red used his free hand to smash the side of Psycho Red's knee. The villain stepped back as Astro Red rolled back into a crouched position and pounced forward with a sidekick against the chest.

Before the fight could continue, a gust of artificial wind blew the two combatants backward.

Psycho Red shouted with anger. He had been so close! Who had dared to stop him! He looked up to see Psycho Black.

"Psycho Red," Psycho Black spat while rolling his hands into fists. "I will kill you for this…going out alone? Attacking alone? What if you had killed them all? We fight as ONE! Red on Red! Black on Black! It's not complicated, you fool!"

Psycho Red tightened his grip on his blade, his body trembling with anger. "You have just robbed me of my kill…you are unforgiven!"

Psycho Red charged forward towards Psycho Black. Nearby, Astro Pink stayed by Nolan's side. He was still unconscious, but Psycho Red's voice stirred something within his memory. Nolan remembered more from the psychic imprint he received in the underground jail. Once again, he lived the memory through the inmate's eyes. Once again, he was Zero…

_My mission was complete. I stood in front of a Tripia, a man of little consequence who was probably too stupid to realize what was happening in the galaxy…not that any of it really mattered in the grand scheme of things. He was looking over a data pad, his yellow eyes darting back and forth across the screen._

"_Very good…yes…very good…" he said to himself. He looked to one of his assistants, still not acknowledging my presence. "Wipe the unit's memory and reprogram it for its next assignment."_

_Did he just call me a unit? Wipe my memory? Rage boiled in my veins. Without memory, I would forget about my victory. Without victory, there was no life. Victory was life. He was going to kill me!_

_I snapped forward, swinging my crescent-shaped blades in an 'x' pattern and decapitating the Tripia in front of me. One of the technicians screamed, quite an annoying sound, so I hacked out her throat with single swipe from my weapon. _

_Another scientist in the room tried to sound an alarm, but my blade soon taught him how hard it was to do such a thing without a hand._

* * *

_I stole a shuttle pod and escaped, but I was not free. What was I to do? My mission was complete. So now what? What was I to do?_

_My ship's sensors picked up a signal from a nearby cruise ship. A cold smile spread across my face. I would make my own targets. My own missions. My own kills._

* * *

_I sat cross-legged on the cruise ship's banquet table. I took a bite out of a fried animal that had been prepared for the crew, which was dead. Every one of them._

_The meat tasted dry and burnt. It wasn't raw, that was the problem. I wanted red meat. Wet meat._

_I flipped off the table and landed on the deck before starting back towards my shuttle pod. "Wet meat." It wasn't much of an objective for someone who had helped overthrow an entire planet, but it was a start._

* * *

_I ran through the corridors of a small outpost on the galactic rim. The inhabitants were humanoids, meaning they could have come from a handful of different worlds. But it didn't matter. They were targets. And they fell just as easily as all my other targets._

_Gods! It was getting so mundane. Snap, thrust, parry kill, skin, parry, kill. I need a challenge, I thought as I ran another human through with my blade. I was tired of slaughtering, not because it was senseless, but because it was boring._

"_Murderer!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to face the person. It was Nolan, a Talion Justice. He summoned his _tsincaat_ and aimed the weapon at my head. "You'll pay for the people you've killed here today!"_

_He appeared to be a semi-worthy opponent. I charged forward, spinning my blades, and swung a blade towards his head. He used his slender saber to block the blow and push back while kicking me in the gut. He spun forward, his cloak twirling around him while he spinning sidekicked me in the chest._

_Finally! I already hated him, and I loved it. I swung both my blades in a combination of strikes that should have cut Nolan into four pieces at least. But the agile fighter leapt over me, kicking me in the back of the neck. Pain shot down my spun. _

_Nolan kicked out against the side of my knee, snapping my leg. I fell to the ground as he slammed the hilt of his sword against my temple. Blackness consumed me as I fell to the ground._

* * *

Psycho Red hopped forward and swung his blade down towards Psycho Black's head. Psycho Black used his forearm to parry the blow and swung a punch towards Psycho Red's gut, but Psycho Red sidestepped away from the blow and slammed a roundkick against Black's side.

Psycho Red lunged forward and slammed a punch against Psycho Black's faceplate.

The Rangers regrouped, watching as the two Psychos beat against each other. Suddenly, a blinding light rose over the horizon. It was the sun.

"We're out of time," Shara said as she started to sprint away.

"Damn," Astro Red said under his breath. The Rangers started running towards the planet's dark side as he activated his communicator. "Cyber Sliders!"

A blanket of fire formed in the distance as the sun's blazing light spread across the surface. The fire tumbled forward towards the Rangers and Psychos.

The two Psycho Rangers teleported away with a distorted energy wave seconds before fire consumed the ground behind them.

The Cyber Sliders flew into formation. The Rangers leapt forward with Nolan and Shara. They leaned forward, accelerating as the flame approached them. Shara screamed, the heat burning her skin.

"Cy!" Astro Red shouted over his helmet's communicator. Get the Megaship over here and open the bay doors! Get in front of us, but keep moving!"

The Rangers poured on the speed as the Megaship came into view in the distance. They leaned forward as far as they could, essential becoming bullets as they blasted into the bay doors and went skidding along the deck plating. The bay doors shut just as flames scarred the hull plating, and the Megaship blasted back into space.

But their troubles weren't over. Astronema's Dark Fortress was blocking their escape vector.

* * *

The Stirji'mn loaded and escape pod onto their deck. The occupant was single human, and the Diggers were hoping he had answers for them. Answers about the Committee and its corrupt leadership.

Stirji'mn crew members were mostly _Digree'elves_, or Diggers as they were commonly called. A few humans, ram-headed Peroytians, and a seven-foot ogre-type being with leathery segmented flesh called a Torgk rounded out the crew.

The Diggers gathered around the escape pod as it hissed open. Tarrant pounced out immediately and lunged towards the nearest orange-skinned pirate. The lead Digger sidestepped and slammed the butt of his weapon against the back of Tarrant's head. Tarrant collapsed to the ground.

"It's just a kid," the lead Digger said. He placed his foot on the kid's back to keep him from getting up. "Listen up. My name's Gidyin. You're on my ship. My ship. My rules. Since you're young, we'll go easy on you, unless you give us a reason not to."

"You gutter-kin killed my father!" he shouted while being pinned down.

Gidyin looked to his first mate, the red-eyed, yellow-skinned Torgk. Torgk's segments rippled, the equivalent of a shrug. "A spawn of the Taibon?"

Gidyin looked back down towards the boy. "We killed the Taibon, kid, that's about it. We burnt the Ryl, emptied the cargo bays, and left."

"Liar," Tarrant spat. "Those lions. I saw them…I saw them kill my father."

Gidyin narrowed his brow. "Youngling…we have no lions."

* * *

Jikku was still in the bowels of the Ring. He had one more thing to do before moving on. He needed access to crawl space, but he was too big to squeeze through.

He moved to a dark corner where a wretched drug addict prostituted her young boy, no older than 12 standard years. The boy's smooth, walnut-colored skin was barely covered with an open vest, exposing his nipples, and a piece of cloth tied around his waist to cover his front. His buttocks was showing.

The site made Jikku sick to his stomach.

"How much for the boy," Jikku asked.

"300 credits for an hour," the woman said. "There's an empty supply closet above the stairwell."

Jikku grabbed the boy by the arm and moved into the supply closet. The doors slid shut, and the boy pounced forward with a spinning sidekick that crashed against Jikku's back. It was a ruse Jikku should of saw through immediately. The boy and his mother apparently mugged customers, as opposed to providing services.

"Stupid and a pervert," the kid said as he went to kick Jikku upside the head. Jikku grabbed the boy's ankle and flipped him off his feet.

"It's not what you think," Jikku explained. "I need something stolen, but I'm too big to fit through the air ducts."

The boy flipped back to his feet. "Robbing you is so much more easy than crawling through air ducts, pervert."

Jikku lunged forward with one hand and lifted the boy up by the neck. "I can pay you much more than I have on my person, and take you off of this hell hole."

"So you can have your way with me, you sick z_fahc_?" the boy asked.

Jikku sighed and shook his head as the boy continued to struggle. "I'd hate to do this to you, boy."

Jikku ripped off the boy's waist cloth, dropped the kid, and tied his hands behind his back. He ripped off the vest, and used that to tie up his ankles.

"Now listen," Jikku said. "I can pay you 2,000 credits up front, and transfer another 4,000 after you do the job. After that, I can drop you off on a civilized planet and get you some real food and shelter."

"Go _zfahc_ a boar," the boy spat.

"Fine," Jikku said. "I'll find some other lift-skirt brat. I don't have time for this."

He started away from the room.

"Wait!" the boy called, not wanted to be left naked and tied up alone. "7,000."

"Done," Jikku said. "Now here's the plan…"

* * *

Jikku gave the boy a robe and sent him into the duct system. The child, Zehk, had spent his whole life as a thief and mugger. He knew the duct systems on the Ring like the back of his hand. He crawled through the vent system and approached his target: one of the outer cargo bays. It was not guarded.

Zehk flipped down from the vent and landed in a crouched position on the deck. He moved over to one of the larger containers and pulled several small, yellow packets. He wasn't sure what the packets were for. He just knew that Jikku was willing to pay a lot for them.

He wrapped the packets into his robe and moved off.

* * *

"Deploy armor," Tommy said as the Dark Fortress grew larger in the Megaship viewport.

DECA's voice sounded over the comm system. "Ablative armor is offline."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said. He activated his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, Install."

The Delta Mega speared into real-space and formed into position ahead of the Megaship. The sleek black craft opened fire with a rapid volley of yellow energy darts that exploded against the Dark Fortress's weapon platforms and turrets.

The Megaship blasted past the Dark Fortress and shot into hyperspace.

* * *

"Eclipter," Astronema said as her general stepped forward behind her. "Is the tracking device safely on the Megaship's hull?"

"It is, my princess," Eclipter said.

A cold smile spread across her face. "Good."

* * *

The truth struck Tarrant silent; a truth he couldn't doubt because of the overwhelming evidence. Evidence pointing to the Committee. To evil.

He was given temporary quarters on the pirate vessel. He sat upright in bed, unable to catch a moment's rest. The doors slid open, and Gidyin walked inside the small room.

Tarrant wrinkled his brow at the Digger. The boy still felt anger towards the pirates for their attacks.

"Feeling any better yet, kid?" Gidyin asked.

Tarrant huffed. "Sympathy? From a Digger? Please, spare me," he said in a mocking tone. "Everything I had is gone because of you. I don't care if the creatures that killed my father were bred from the Taibon. I don't care how corrupt the Committee is…if you hadn't attacked our ship, my father would still be alive, and my life would still be in tact."

"But to what end?" Gidyin asked as he leaned against the wall. "The Committee is a cancer, Tarrant. They devour everything within their grasp. Even your father knew this."

He narrowed his eyes at the pirate. "Don't you dare speak of him."

"Why?" Gidyin said. "He knew the truth. In fact, it turns out your father was occasionally an informant for us."

"How do you know this?" Tarrant asked.

"Come with me," Gidyin said as he opened the door. "I'll show you. And teach you more about the Committee. We have time to kill before we arrive at our destination: The Ring at Kowlune."

* * *

Zehk dropped back down into the room he'd left Jikku. The young thief pulled out the packets and handed them to the mercenary.

"What are these things anyway?" Zehk asked. _You freaky, freak._

"Plans," Jikku answered as he inserted one of the packets into his data pad. "The Ring has one of the most complex trash compacting systems ever built. I plan to navigate it."

"That's dumb as dung," Zehk said.

"No," Jiiku said. "Not with these plans. Now…I'll return within a cycle. Wait here."

"No way," Zehk said. "I'm coming with you. You think I'm just some dumb urchin? I'm not going to let you ditch me. Part of our deal is you take me off the Ring."

Jiiku sighed. Maybe the boy could be useful. Besides, he didn't have time to argue. "Very well. Just don't slow me down."

Zehk snorted. "Or what?"

"I'll sell you to someone who likes bondage and young meat."

Zehk shut up and followed.

* * *

The Megaship cut through the blue-light tunnels of hyperspace. In the meantime, Tommy and Justin watched over Nolan in the ship's sick bay. The stranger was still unconscious.

Nolan was still dreaming, reliving moments of a life that weren't really his…

_I awoke in the bowls of a penitentiary. It was an unsettling experience, not because of the dirt-and-grime-covered inmates that hollered at me, the guards that threw things at me, or my bindings…it was unsettling because they took my weapons! My blades were gone!_

_I glared up at one of the guards. As the latest newcomer, I was chained at the center of the pit while the inmates gathered around to taunt me. The guards walked on paths that wove around the pit's edge up above._

"_My weapons," I said to the guard. "Return them."_

_Laughter burst through the pit. They actually laughed. _

"_You think this is amusing? Very well…"_

_I whipped one of my chains out and wrapped it around the neck of an inmate. I snapped the inmate off his feet and towards me as I slammed the back of my fist across his head, crushing his skull._

_The other prisoners screamed with rage, and some charged towards me. I snapped my left chain hard against an inmate's throat to crush his windpipe. I snapped the neck of a prisoner who got too close. The fools kept charging me, and I kept taking them down._

_Gates screeched open and loud growling came from the shadows. The prisoners ran in fear, slamming themselves back into their jail cells. I was intrigued. What could have scared these fools so?_

_Tiger-like creatures covered with dirt-silver plates of bone armor pounced from the shadows. One of the prisoners was toppled to the ground and torn to shreds in a matter of seconds. A second beast eyed me and pounced forward._

_I merely stepped aside, letting the creature jump past me. It landed on the pit ground and skid to a halt before turning to face me. Its eyes were deep silver and red. It snarled, confused by my presence. _

_The tiger felt a sort of kinship with me, and I it. It was a startling experience. I felt more connected to this tiger than I did with anything, except my blades. The tiger and I stared each other down as the other creatures started to circle around us._

Nolan abruptly sat up on the medical bed, his forehead in a sweat and his eyes opened wide with shock.

"It's okay," Tommy said. "You're off the penal colony. You were unconscious when we found you."

Nolan nodded as he swung his legs off the bed and sat on its edge. "Where am I now? And who are you?"

"We're Rangers," Tommy said. "You're on board our ship."

"Who are _you_," Justin asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "You don't look like an inmate. Were you just visiting?"

"In a sense," Nolan answered. "I am Nolan. A Talion Justice."

"Talion?" Justin asked.

"The Talion, the few of us remaining, are protectors of justice," Nolan nodded. "We are not so different. Although I heard tales of you Earth Rangers and thought them only rumor."

Nolan had succeeded in sparking Justin's curiosity. "What kind of tales?" the ranger asked.

"The Rigel campaign, your fight against the spores on Titan, escaping the Night Sisters, running afoul of Scorpius and the Kilrathi…there are many tales, and the details depend on who tells them," Nolan said.

"So why were you on the penal colony?" Tommy asked.

Nolan told the rangers about the captives. How he went to the penal colony to investigate, but was trapped there. His most disturbing account was of his memories from Zero.

"Something about this man is important," Nolan said. "I just don't know what…"

Tommy nodded. "And he was captured by Astronema?" Tommy asked.

Nolan nodded.

Justin looked to Tommy. "The kidnapping was around the time those Psycho Rangers popped up. It could just be a coincidence…"

"No, I agree," Tommy said. "It does make sense."

"But there's more," Nolan explained. "The psionic imprint I picked up…I have access to his memories after his leaving the penal colony. That his how strong the imprint left behind was. I assume it was a kind of tracking device left for certain telepaths, but I am uncertain."

"See what else you can find out," Tommy said as he activated his communicator. "Kat, get Nolan set up in a room. I'll have Justin escort him to meet you on C Deck."

"Thank you," Nolan said as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, a common gesture of gratitude that made Tommy a bit uncomfortable.

"It's not a problem," Tommy said.

DECA's voice came through the comm speakers. "We are approaching the Ring."

"Good," Tommy answered. "Take us in."

**To be continued...**


	23. Psycho Rangers: Fall

**Psycho Rangers: Fall**

An Onijuu manned his platform station on board The Ring. The self-made monster was in his human form with leather body armor with metal lining. He wore a pair of sabers strapped across his back and a blaster attached to his leg.

He didn't notice a small figure step out from the shadows. It was young Zehk, scarcely clad in his robe. "Hey…kind of a boring job, don't you think?"

The Onijuu turned and glared at the boy. "How in the nine hells did you get in here, brat?"

"Well," Zehk said, flashing the guard a grin. "It's actually quite a funny story. You see-"

Jikku jumped out of nowhere and slammed a jump kick against the demon's back. The Onijuu went flying off the platform and crashing against the wall. The cloaked warrior somersaulted through the air and landed in a crouched position as he pulled a green ruby out from his belt.

The Onijuu underwent a transformation, turning into his demon form. The creature's head looked like a dark-blue scaled dog. It's eyes were yellow and penetrating. It's body was covered in a dark white and gray suit of armor. A red medallion was embedded in the center of his armor.

Jikku's green gem radiated with energy and washed over his body. He transformed into the armor of Demon Hunter.

Demon Hunter pounced forward and moved in low, slamming an uppercut against the monster's chest. He followed with a hook punch across the villain's head, and a roundkick against the demon's side.

While Demon Hunter bashed against the Onijuu, Zehk ran over to the platform and started running his fingers across various control. The plan had officially started.

* * *

The Megaship was in formation among various traveling vessels that were waiting to dock with or board The Ring. Cy, the six rangers, and their two passengers Shara and Nolan manned the bridge.

Justin sighed with frustration while he stood at his station. "I don't like sitting still this long. God only knows who's out there."

"I agree," Tommy said. He looked to Cy. "How long does this usually take?"

Cy narrowed his eyes as part of a look Tommy had learned meant trouble. "Not this long. Something is wrong, but I'm not sure it has anything to do with us."

"Okay," Tommy said. "Here's the plan. I'll have the Delta Mega make a fly by to distract security. Justin, you, me, and Zhane will take a shuttle pod and squeeze onto The Ring. We'll drop Nolan and Shara off, and get back to the Megaship."

* * *

The Delta Mega speared into real-space and flew past the lines of vessels with a blast of its thrusters. The Delta Mega, its weapons powered down for a mere light show, fired pulses of energy blasts that streaked over the various ships and transports.

No sensor array bothered to notice a small shuttle pod weave along on its ways to The Ring.

* * *

Gidyin noticed the Delta Mega swoop past his ship's forward view port. "What in the nine hells is that thing?"

His sensor officer reviewed scans of the ship. "It's a mobile weapon platform...but it's shooting blanks."

Gidyin wrinkled his brow. "Blanks? What do you mean blanks?"

"Those energy blasts are harmless," she said. "And I can't identify any attack pattern."

"A distraction," Gidyin said. Had The Committee caught on to their presence? Were they trying to lure the [pirates into the open so they could be identified and destroyed? "Tag every ship movement. Where ever that mobile weapons platform is, I want our sensors aimed in the opposite direction. We can't be taken off guard."

The pirate ship's sensors detected the rangers' shuttle pod streak towards The Ring. he had no idea what the pod was up to, but it was the only thing besides the weapon platform that was out of place. he had to find out what it was.

"Follow the shuttle pod," he said to his helmsman. "I want to know what's happening here, and more importantly, how we fit."

* * *

The Onijuu fired crimson optic blasts that exploded against Demon Hunter's armor and sent him crashing backward against a wall. The creature turned its attention to Zehk, but Demon Hunter quickly recovered and shot towards the villain, slamming a flying sidekick against the demon's body.

Zehk activated a series of commands. He created a set of false disturbances, all small occurrences but enough to merit and extra patrol or two to investigate. He cleared guards from the path Demon Hunter planned to use.

Demon Hunter cracked a spinning heel kick against the creature's head. The warrior followed with a roundkick to the demon's side and a backfist across the head.

Demon Hunter downloaded a short blade from his armor and slammed the hilt of the weapon against the demon's face. The creature was dazed as Demon Hunter spun forward and slammed the short sword into the creature's chest.

Demon Hunter looked to Zehk. "Duck."

Zehk ducked for cover behind the platform. The demon fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding in a sphere of flame and sparks.

* * *

Tommy, Zhane, Justin, Nolan, and Shara moved through one of the upper levels of the ring. Wide viewports stretched four six stories high, giving a view of the red and brown planet below.

Three levels of walkways ran along the main corridor. Various beings and travelers walked moved through the long passageway. Only high-class customers moved through these passage ways.

"Everything seems normal," Zhane said. "As normal as these places can get at least."

"No," Nolan said, shaking his head. "There are no guards stationed anywhere on this deck. That is most unusual for a station as unique as The Ring."

"Could they be under cover?" Justin asked. "So they can move around with the normal people?"

"Ha," Shara said. "This place is run by The Committee. Their guards as anything but inconspicuous. It's a pity for them that their fighting skills don't match their enormous egos."

"We need to find out what's going on," Tommy said. "Shara and Nolan, talk around with people and see if they know anything. Zhane, let's find a data terminal. Maybe we can find something useful."

The deck plating suddenly rocked as a large explosion ripped through the floor ahead. A demon monster, twice the size of a normal human, leapt upward from the resulting hole in the floor with a gold and black armored humanoid slung over its shoulder. The humanoid was Demon Hunter.

The monster flipped backward and slammed Demon Hunter against the ground while tackling a knee against the warrior's chest. The creature had tracked Demon Hunter after finding the remains of the dead Onijuu that the warrior had killed.

Citizens ran in panic as the demon swung a punch that slammed against the fallen warrior. The three rangers ran forward, with Nolan and Shara staying by their side.

"I'll assume the giant freak is the bad guy," Justin said as he readied his morpher.

"It's so hard to tell out here," Tommy said as he readied his own morpher.

"Justin is correct," Nolan said as he summoned his _tsincaat _to hand. "It's an Onijuu."

Zhane nodded with agreement as he readied his morpher. "The whole race basically turns themselves into demons."

"A demon, huh," Tommy said. "Well let's send him back where he came from. It's morphin time!"

"Install! Astro Ranger!" Tommy and Justin shouted as they keyed the code 3-3-5-enter into their braces. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Keitizer!" Zhane shouted. "Install!" He activated his morpher as silver energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Nolan stepped forward with his sword in hand, and Shara pulled a pair of blasters, each topped with curved razor blades, from her hip.

Before they could attack, more screams flooded the corridor, but these came from behind. A group of black lions was chasing after people who were running in panic, trying to escape the demon.

A group of pirates, Gidyin and the Diggers, split up and fought against the lion creatures, trying to keep the beasts away from the civilians. The Ring's armored guards were not too far behind. They carried various blasters and blade weapons and attacked the Diggers without mercy.

Astro Red's helmet comm beeped and Chris's voice came through. "Tommy, you've got trouble."

"I noticed," Astro Red said.

"No," Chris said. "More trouble. Astronema just appeared in-system."

Five flashes of light appeared on the deck. The light dissipated, and the five Psycho Rangers stood, each glaring at the three Rangers.

"Is it just me?" Astro Blue asked. "Or is it getting a little crowded in here?

A group of Craterites and Quantrons appeared.

The Psycho Rangers extended their hands and fired jagged green energy bursts towards the Rangers and their allies. The three Rangers spread out in front of Nolan and Shara to protect them. The energy blasts exploded against the Rangers armor as the grunts charged forward to attack.

Nolan twirled his blade. "Come, Shara. We can handle the foot soldiers."

Shara lifted her blaster and fired a volley of shots that exploded against four Craterites and knocked them backward. The Quantrons did not go down as easily.

Nolan moved forward and spun his _tsincaat_, thrashing the magical blade through a Quantron's chest and ripping apart its innards.

Psych Red and Psycho Yellow leapt forward towards Astro Red. Psycho Yellow fired yellow energy darts with her weapon.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he used his weapon to deflect the blasts.

Psycho Red dropped and chopped his blade towards Red Ranger's head. Astro Red parried the blow and snapped a spin kick towards the Psycho's head. Psycho Red grabbed the Ranger by the leg and turned forward, crashing a punch against the Ranger's stomach.

Psycho Yellow moved in from the side to attack, but Astro Red slammed a sidekick against her faceplate, distracting Red Ranger enough for Psycho Red to thrash his blade across the Ranger's armor.

Nearby, Psycho Black charged towards Astro Silver. The Psycho swung its black staff towards the Ranger.

"Silver Blazer!" Astro Silver shouted as he armed his weapon. He parried Psycho Silver's blow and thrashed upward across the villain's chest.

Psycho Blue jumped down behind Astro Silver, surprising the Ranger and slashing horizontally across his back. The blow sparked on impact and caused the Ranger to stumble forward, straight into a knee blow from Psycho Black.

Psycho Blue then spun to his right near Astro Blue and slammed a hook kick across the Blue Ranger's helmet.

The Craterites charged forward with Quantrons to help attack the Rangers, but Nolan and Shara kept most of them at bay.

Meanwhile, Demon Hunter leapt onto the large demon's back and started slamming punches against its spine, hoping to crack bone. The creature reached back and grabbed Demon Hunter, then swung him forward and crashed him against the ground.

On the other side of the Rangers' battle, the Diggers blasted and slashed at the pouncing lions. The creatures' flesh was tough and hard to penetrate.

One of the lions leapt straight towards Gidyin. The pirate leapt to the side and triggered a pair of shots at the creature. The beast twisted in midair and clamped its jaws on the pirate's arm.

Gidyin screamed, distracting Nolan, who was fighting Quantrons near the pirate. Nolan ran his blade through a soldier's throat and snapped a spinning kick around to knock a second soldier to the ground.

Astro Red parried a series of three fierce strikes from Psycho Red, each blow forcing Red Ranger a step backward. "We have to get organized…"

He parried a fourth blow while spinning around with a reverse sidekick to the Psycho's chest. Three newcomers arrived onto the battlefield as Astro Red landed another blow against the Psycho: the other Rangers arrived.

"Thanks for stopping by," Astro Blue said before getting thrashed with Psycho Blue's axe.

"Alright," Astro Red said. "Zhane, help fight against that giant. Whoever's fighting is getting worn down. Shara, leave the Quantrons and Craterites to Nolan. Help against those lions. Everyone else, take the Psychos."

The Rangers and their allies regrouped and attacked.

The demon monster was about to stomp down and crush the fallen Demon Hunter. Astro Silver dashed forward with a volley of yellow energy darts that exploded against the monster and knocked him off balance.

Demon Hunter rolled onto his back and aimed his blaster upward, firing jade energy blasts that exploded against the monster's stomach. The demon was taken aback as Astro Silver ran to Demon Hunter's side and helped the warrior to his feet.

"I think he likes you," Astro Silver said as the creature growled.

"Doubtful," Demon Hunter said as he armed a pair of fist blades on his gauntlets.

"Stay behind me," Astro Silver said.

The two warriors charged forward towards the beast, Demon Hunter staying behind the Ranger as Astro Silver fired a volley of energy darts that exploded against the demon with a shower of sparks.

When the pair moved in close enough, Demon Hunter jumped out and dove forward, slamming his fists against the beast's chest, his fist blades ripping through muscles and cracking bone.

Astro Silver skipped forward next, energizing his blade, and swinging the weapon down diagonally across the demon's chest.

On the other side of the corridor, a lion tossed Gidyin against the view port like a rag doll. The pirate's arm was mangled and bloody from the creature's teeth.

The black beast pounced forward to finish off its prey, but Shara leapt forward and slammed a double-flying sidekick against the creature. With her feet still against the lion's body, she held her blasters at near point-blank range and fired a volley of shots that ripped through the lion.

* * *

Psycho Red pushed forward. Each swing of his blade brought him closer to victory. Each swing brought him closer to ending it all. That bastard Ranger! He deserved to die. Die!

"Why won't you die!" Psycho Red shouted, swinging his blade through a powerful downward arc that Astro Red parried.

"Just to tick you off, psycho," Astro Red answered as he swung his blade horizontally.

Psycho Red slapped the Ranger's blade aside. Hearing Red Ranger's voice was more painful than any physical blow. It was the most irritating sound or sensation in all of existence.

Psycho Red pushed forward faster. His blade thrashed across Astro Red's chest in an 'x' pattern, sparking on impact. The Psycho followed with a round kick that slammed against the Ranger's side.

* * *

Nolan ran his blade through another Quantron, pulled the _tsincaat _free, and slashed across another soldier's chest. A nagging feeling tugged at his mind throughout the battle. Psycho Red's psionic imprint was…familiar.

Nolan jump kicked a soldier in the faceplate and ran his blade through one of the Quantron's neck.

Psycho Red. Something about the Psycho…something inside the Psycho…was Zero. Memories flashed before Nolan's mind's eye. Zero's memories.

_I stared up at my kidnappers. The green-grid android and red-haired woman had attacked me on the penal colony and kidnapped me along with nine other inmates._

_She had my blades._

_I pounced forward from the ground to attack, but she ignited a jagged-purple lightning blast that exploded against my chest and knocked me backward. I fell back-first onto the deck of her Dark Fortress._

"_He has a fiery temper," Astronema said in a cold voice. "He's perfect."_

_I rolled my hands into fists. No one hit me and lived. Especially a woman. I flipped back to my feet again. This time, she swung her staff in a horizontal strike that cracked against my ribs, crushing bone and sending back to the deck._

"_A lesser foe would have been incapacitated after one of my energy blasts," she said. "And yet this one manages to fight back…as foolish as his efforts may have been."_

_A man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a long, black jacket that matched the color of his dark hair. His face was pale. Astronema knew him only as the Dark Man._

_He pulled out a slim card and handed it to Astronema. The card had ancient writing scribbled across it. "I have something you might find helpful, Astronema."_

_She kept her eyes on me, even though she addressed the Dark Man. "I warned you about sneaking up on me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn around and destroy you."_

"_This card," the Dark Man said. "It holds the key to destroying Sauron. You can use it to defeat him."_

_Astronema sensed truth in the Dark Man's words, it seemed. She turned to face him and ran her fingers along the card, sensing the power and strength within its writing. _

"_What is it?" she asked. "Speak quickly."_

"_The power of Sauron," the Dark Man answered. "This card as a very old, very powerful spell that will let you channel energy from Sauron into the five warriors of your choosing."_

"_Excellent…" Astronema said as a cold smile spread across her face. She looked down towards me. _

"_But the power of Sauron consumes the body," the Dark Man explained. "You will need more than five." _

"_That won't be a problem…." Astronema said. "I have ten."_

_I knew what was coming. I had to stop her. _

_I pounced forward and swung a knee blow towards the villain. She fired a purple energy blast that slammed against me. This time, she kept pouring on the power._

_Electricity danced across my body, scorching my flesh. My muscles tore. My bones cracked and smashed._

_Pain was replaced by nothingness._

_My vision narrowed until…_

* * *

_Someone else was in my mind! _

_Who is this? What the hell is happening to me! _

_Someone else. Five. She meshed us. Astronema meshed our bodies together. Two of us in one body. The same for the other five. Ten captives. Mashed into five. _

_five? What five! What is this madness! Voices in my head! _

_Shut up you fool! Who is this? What is this? It hurts. He's fighting! His will. My will. Battling against each other. It has to stop!_

_I'm going insane! Why won't it stop!_

_Silence!_

_Stop! No more, I will root you out from my own I was only just riding along to I will kill with my bare a thief I'm only a thief My body's a living weapon and yet oh how I miss the the android had my blades my pouch was only the pain why does it hurt The pain anger hate. pain pain._

* * *

_I opened my eyes beneath my visor. The first thing I noticed was pain. A field of pain wrapped around me like a crimson blanket. The pain started to move inward, closer into my soul, closer into my being, as the cloud surrounding my vision dissipated._

_I looked up and saw Astronema. I didn't know who I was, but I knew her. She was my maker. She was the one holding my leash, and I hated her for it and adored her at the same time. My eyes moved past Astronema and looked back to Eclipter, the android body guard. A master swordsman._

_Astronema began speaking, each word like a dagger in my ear. "Your former lives are insignificant. A forgotten memory. You are mine. That's all that matters."_

_I felt my anger rise up, my blood boil as every muscle in my body tensed. Astronema continued to speak, each word hammering against my mind. "You are here for one reason, and one reason alone. To kill my enemies. You are in pain, and will feel pain until you do so."_

_My madness reached its first incline as the subject of my anger flashed before my mind's eye. I cursed the name of my enemy in a deep metallic voice. "Astro Red…"_

* * *

Nolan stumbled backward and collapsed onto the deck. A group of Quantrons lunged forward and aimed their blade downward, ready to spear them through the fallen warrior's chest.

Nolan quickly regained his senses and used his blade to slap the Quantrons' weapons away. He flipped back to his feet while driving his heels against a soldier's chest, pushing the Quantron back.

Nearby, Shara fired another trio of blasts that tore through a lion creature. The creature lurched in pain as its body slid across the deck. She looked behind the fallen creature to see a slender human she recognized.

"Tarrant?!" she said.

Tarrant's eyes opened wide in recognition. "Shara? How are you…what are you…"

Tarrant and Shara had been close. Before Tarrant became a cadet, he had been friends with Shara on his homeworld. They had laughed together. Made love together. She often tried to Tarrant into trouble.

Then one night she was gone, without a word or trace. She just left him and their world. He had learned through his father that she wound up in a penal colony. He never knew why.

"Good to see you too," Shara said as she blasted another group of lions away. "But what do we say we save the shocked gasps of awe until after we stop these things from trying to kill us.

Large metallic doors suddenly slammed shut on either end of the lengthy corridor. The doors made a large clanking sound that vibrated the deck, nearly knocking the group of combatants from their feet.

"Something about this isn't good," Astro Blue said as he parried a blow from Psycho Blue.

Large metallic gears started to crank near the view port. Gidyin's orange skin grew slightly pale. "Personal shields!"

The pirate slapped a band onto his upper right arm while tossing another band to Tarrant. He had heard of the bands. They emitted energy shields that could protect a person from the vacuum of space for a limited time. Prolonged use was fatal.

"What about Shara!" Tarrant shouted. "And her friend."

Gidyin grumbled beneath his breath and tossed a pair of the arm braces to Nolan and Shara.

Shara slapped the brace on. "He is not my friend."

"Why thank you," Nolan said sarcastically.

The view ports suddenly shattered. The workers of The Ring had decided it best to flush out their problem as opposed to dealing with it directly.

The Rangers, Demon Hunter, and the entire battle group was sucked out into the blackness of space. The lions were crushed, frozen, and suffocated. The demon monster imploded. All others were either protected by their armor or personal shields.

Tarrant nearly panicked as he flailed about space. His arms and legs were moving about freely in the void. He hated EV training even when protected in an environmental suit. This was far worse.

The Digger ship and Astro Megaship came about, trying desperately to gather the scattered warriors before they spread too far.

Astro Red watched as the Megaship bay doors retrieved his teammates, Nolan, Shara, and the one called Tarrant.

A strange saucer-shaped ship picked up Demon Hunter. The pirate vessel retrieved its crew.

Astro Red was about to enter into tractor range when a blur of motion slammed against his body, tackling against him. It was Psycho Red. The two streaked backward and slammed onto The Ring, skidding across its surface as explosions sparked against their armor.

Astro Red rolled backward and pushed off, kicking Psycho Red in the chest. Psycho Red went streaking backwards. Astro Red had kicked too hard and went floating away from The Ring.

Psycho Red used his energy to propel himself forward again. The villain slammed against Astro Red, using a knee to pin the Ranger against the hull.

"You will never escape me," Psycho Red said through the Ranger's comm system. "This fight is to the death. Your death."

"Not going to happen, psycho," Astro Red said.

Astro Red used his right hand to grab the villain's ankle, and pressed his left hand against the villain's knee. He pushed against the knee, causing the Psycho to growl in pain. Psycho Red started to drift upward as Astro Red pushed off the deck as hard as he could. He flew at the Psycho with a series of kicks and punches. Each blow threatened to knock him away from his opponent, but he corrected himself with a series of twists and turns.

Psycho Red energized his body and shot forward in a blur of crimson energy. He tackled against Psycho Red and the two opponents went streaking down towards the planet's atmosphere. Astro Red armed his Drill Saber and started slamming the end of its handle against the villain's temple as hard as he could, but the Psycho did not respond at all.

The heat of the planet's atmosphere illuminated their armor as they streaked down towards the barren and inhospitable world below.

* * *

Demon Hunter collapsed against the deck plating of the strange ship's cargo hold. He didn't know who owned the ship, and didn't care. His armor was not designed for prolonged space exposure. He would have died.

He heard footsteps approach. He looked up and was shocked silent. It was Zehk. The kid.

"Do I even want to know?" Demon Hunter asked.

Zehk shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "You said you'd get me out of here. I can't fly one of these things through hyperspace. I had to come get you."

"Where did you get a ship?" Demon Hunter asked.

"It's just a shuttlecraft. I stole it while you and that demon thing were ripping The Ring apart," Zehk explained.

Demon Hunter groaned with pain as he collapsed back to the deck. It felt like fire was shooting through his veins.

"Hey," Zehk said as he kneeled down to Demon Hunter. "Don't die. You have to fly this thing."

"Your concern is touching," Demon Hunter said through clenched teeth. "My armor is damaged. It needs repairs."

Zehk rolled his eyes. "Well we can't just sit around here forever. Get us out of here, fix your rust-bucket armor later."

Demon Hunter shook his head. "Those Rangers…send a message to the Rangers."

* * *

The Megaship pulled back to the edge of the system. The Digger vessel and Demon Hunter's stolen shuttle were at the Megaship's side. They were regrouping before going back to search for Tommy, much to Ashley's protest.

Demon Hunter was lying back in the Megaship's medical bay. Ashley ran a device over his emerald gem. The device emitted crimson energy that washed over the damaged green gem.

Zehk stood nearby, shifting uncomfortably in the flight suit the rangers had given him. He crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. "Are you done with him yet? I need him."

"I didn't ask," Ashley said, her attention tuned to the task at hand. "What were you two doing at The Ring anyway?"

Demon Hunter shifted his head as he answered. "The Committee runs The Ring. I was tasked with rotting them out."

"What's The Committee?" Ashley asked.

"A threat," Demon Hunter answered. "They hide behind the guises of politicians and business men. They orchestrate attacks. Traffic illegal cargo. Harbor Sauron's troops. All within allied space. Our space."

"How many of them are there?" Ashley said.

"Too many," Demon Hunter answered. Ashley continued her work.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Justin said in another wing of the medical bay. Chris stood by his side as Nolan sat on the medical bed. "This Zero guy you mentioned is one of two people sliced into Astro Red?"

Nolan nodded. "The memories were…painfully detailed."

Chris shook his head, struggling to put the new information to use. "There has to be some way we can use this to our advantage…but how?"

DECA's voice piped through the comm system. "Sensors have detected Astro Red's signal on the surface of Kowlune."

"Let's go," Justin said as he, Chris, and Nolan left the medical bay. "DECA, contact Ashley. Tell her she'll want to meet us on the bridge."

* * *

Tarrant and Shara sat side by side on the deck in one of the Megaship's lower corridors.

"Why did you leave, Shara?" Tarrant asked after several minutes of silence. "Why did you leave me?"

Shara dropped her rough and gritty exterior - something few were privileged enough to ever see. She sighed and shook her head. "I had to, Tarrant. What we had was…" she shook her head. "There wasn't time to say goodbye."

"But why?" Tarrant asked again.

"They were going to kill me," she said simply. "And you. Everyone I knew was about to die."

Tarrant narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The Committee," Shara said. "I don't know the details...but my father betrayed them. They killed him, but if you betray The Committee, they don't just kill you, they wipe out every trace of your existence. They came after me, but I fought back. With some help."

Tarrant's face grew pale. The Committee. His father's death. Why? Why did he never notice the evil within The Committee? Or maybe he did and wouldn't admit it to himself. "Help from who?"

"A group of Digger pirates," she said. "I stayed with them for months. Until one of our missions failed. We were picked up by authorities. I was taken to the penal colony."

DECA's voice came over the comm system. "All passengers, report to the bridge."

* * *

The rangers and their passengers gathered on the Megaship bridge as the barren world surrounded by The Ring filled the view port.

Chris reported from his station. "The Psychos are spreading across the surface. They haven't found Tommy and Psycho Red yet."

Zehk snorted as he leaned against the rear bulkhead. "The Druibids will find him first. Everyone knows that."

Druibids were tall, slender beasts with razor-sharp fur. The fur shifted color from re to black, seemingly at random. They roamed the planet through dry air rich with poisons and sand particles so sharp that they tore through flesh and bone.

Ashley ignored Zehk. She knew the rangers could handle any native on the planet. It was the Psychos she was worried about. "He can't take on all five Psychos by himself. They know our moves inside and out."

Justin wrinkled his brow, a revelation hitting him. His eyes opened wide. "Of course! We've been fighting these Psychos one-on-one. Red on Red. Blue on Blue. Why don't we switch it up? Psycho Blue may have all my data loaded in his head, but not yours. See?"

Ashley smiled. The idea was so simple. She kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier. "Not a bad idea. We'll try it." She looked to Cy. "Prep the shuttle pod, Cy. We're heading down to the surface."

* * *

Psycho Red was standing back-to-back with Astro Red. The villain hated it, but was left with no choice. A group of Druibids had surrounded them. Psycho Red was not about to let those creatures rob his kill. The villain wanted Astro Red all to himself.

Psycho Red slashed his black blade through one of the creature's throats, and brought the saber back around to cut across its chest, ripping through flesh and cracking through bone.

The villain used the end of his saber to knock the dead creature away. Psycho Red snapped forward with a jump kick that slammed against a creature's snout. The villain followed with a hook kick that smashed against the creature's head, crushing its skull.

Astro Red downloaded his Drill Saber. He used the weapon to spear forward and puncture through a creature's chest. Astro Red twisted the blade, mangling the creature's flesh and tearing through its vital organs. The Ranger pulled his saber free and sidekicked the creature away.

The last of the creature's pounced towards Astro Red's back, but Psycho Red drove his saber through the back of its skull. Psycho Red removed his saber, and the dead creature slumped top the ground.

Psycho Red glared at the Red Ranger. The villain's temper boiled. "I hate you."

"I'm not surprised," Astro Red answered.

Psycho Red dashed forward and started swinging his saber through a series of strikes. Astro Red parried the first few blows before Psycho Red maneuvered his blade upward in a diagonal strike that sparked against the Ranger's chest. The villain followed with a round kick that slammed against the Ranger's side.

Psycho Red enjoyed every blow. "No one will stop me this time! Not even Astronema! This time you die!"

"Spoken like a true psycho," Astro Red said as he spun forward and slammed the edge of his saber's handle across Psycho Red's head. He followed with a spinning sidekick that slammed against the villain's chest and brought the same leg up for a hook kick that smashed across the Psycho's head.

Psycho Red growled and grabbed Astro Red's throat. The villain sent tendrils of red energy down his arm, each tendril exploding with a cloud of sparks as it exploded across the Ranger's armor.

Lances of blue energy exploded against the Psycho's armor. The Psycho went tumbling backward as Astro Red slumped to the ground. The other five Rangers ran to his side.

"Thanks," Astro Red said between his quick breaths. He slowly pulled himself back onto his feet just in time to see the other Psychos arrive.

"Tommy," Astro Blue said as he placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "We're going to mix it up. We can't fight them red on red or black on black."

Astro Red nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's take care of business."

The Rangers and Psychos snapped into fighting stances. The two groups started to circle around each other. The breeze howled through the air, whipping sand and dust across their bodies. Both teams pounced forward to attack.

Astro Red leapt through the air and tackled against Psycho Yellow. Astro Red tackled the Psycho to the ground before rolling back onto his feet. Psycho Yellow recovered and pounced forward to attack, swinging a knifehand strike towards the Ranger's head. Astro Red blocked the blow, slammed a roundkick against the Psycho's side, and sent a knifehand strike crashing against the back of her neck.

Psycho Blue wrapped his hand around Astro Black's neck. Astro Black slammed his fists against the Psycho's arm to break free from his grasp. The Black Ranger stepped forward and slammed an elbow against the Psycho's midsection.

Psycho Red swung his black saber down towards Astro Silver's helmet. Astro Silver used his blade to slap the Psycho's sword away, and dashed forward while thrashing horizontally across the Psycho's chest.

Astro Pink moved in towards Psycho Red next. She slammed a roundkick against the villain's side, whipping the Psycho around. Astro Pink stepped forward while slamming a palm-heel blow against the Psycho's chest.

Astro Yellow jump kicked Psycho Pink in the faceplate. The Yellow Ranger pressed forward, slamming a roundkick against the Psycho's head, and a spinning heel kick that crashed against the side of the Psycho's helmet.

Psycho Black moved in with a backfist aimed towards Astro Blue's faceplate. The Blue Ranger blocked the blow and twisted, slamming a roundkick against the villain's side.

Psycho Blue was growing sick of the Rangers' new strategy. He stepped forward and slammed a kick against the side of Astro Black's knee. Astro Black collapsed, and Psycho Blue dropped an elbow against the Black Ranger's chest, sparking on impact.

Psycho Blue glared at Astro Blue. The villain shot to his feet and leapt forward through the air.

Psycho Blue slammed a screw kick against Astro Blue, knocking the Ranger off his feet and sending him stumbling across the surface.

"Justin!" Astro Black shouted as he started to run towards his friend's path. But psycho Black blocked the Black Ranger's path. "Don't worry about your blue friend. Worry about yourself."

Psycho Black charged forward and snapped a flying-reverse hook kick that sparked against the Ranger's armor upon impact.

The Psychos attacked their counterparts with a fierce volley of kicks and punches. Explosions sparked against their armor as the Psychos overwhelmed them with a flurry of attacks.

Psycho Blue slammed a kick combination against Astro Blue that knocked the Ranger backward. Astro Blue rose to his feet as Psycho Blue thrashed his twisted axe across the Ranger's chest.

Astro Blue went stumbling across the ground. He rose to his knees as the Psycho fired a twirling blue blade of energy. The energy blade thrashed across his chest and boomeranged back, cutting through his armor and through his left shoulder, tearing through flesh and bone.

His armor de-energized as Justin collapsed to the ground, clutching the wound on the left side of his body.

Psycho Blue casually draped his axe over his shoulder as he stalked towards the fallen ranger. "You at least could have put up a fight…but I suppose it will be nice…being able to see the fear in your eyes as you die."

Psycho Blue stood by Astro Blue's side and raised his axe high. The villain swung the axe downward towards Astro Blue's head.

Astro Silver pounced forward and used his Silver Blazer to block Psycho Blue's blow. Silver Ranger slapped the axe away and thrashed Psycho Blue across the chest before sidekicking the villain backward.

Astro Silver charged towards Psycho Blue. Silver Ranger skipped forward and swung his blade diagonally downward towards Psycho Blue's neck. Psycho Blue parried the blow and dashed past Astro Silver while slashing the Ranger across the chest. Psycho Blue turned and thrashed to blows in 'x' shape pattern that sparked across Silver Ranger's armor.

* * *

Sauron's psionic scream nearly split open Astronema's head. The dark monarch's power was being drained with every blow and attack from the Psychos.

"Call them off, Eclipter," Astronema said through her clenched jaw as she nearly collapsed from the pain.

* * *

The Psycho Rangers fell back, giving the rangers time to return to the Megaship and leave the system.

Justin was lying in a bio bed in the Megaship's sick bay. Kat was at his side, tending to his owns. Justin ran his hand over his injury.

"Some brilliant plan," he said sarcastically. "Just a little bit to the right and I'd be dead."

"Don't say that," Kat said. "It was a good idea. There wasn't anything you could have done…It could have happened to any of us. Just be glad you're alright."

"Yeah," Justin said, placing his palm over Kat's hand. "I guess it's our fault for color coded or costumes."

Kat smiled and rubbed his hand. Justin's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "I think I have another idea…only this one should work."

* * *

The Dark Fortress moved to the Calskc Sector in the galactic rim. Astronema was regrouping and preparing a plan of attack. But the Psychos were tired of waiting. She had pulled in their leash for the last time.

Psycho Red paced back and forth across the deck plating in the Dark Fortress's lower chambers. The other Psycho Rangers were with him.

"Who does she think she is?" Psycho Red asked to himself, although his voice echoed across the walls. "I want Astro Red! I want him dead! And every time we come close she stops us!"

Psycho Blue tilted his head. "What would you have us do? We can't just-"

"Quiet!" Psycho Red shouted. "I'm thinking."

Psycho Black stared at a bulkhead, almost as if he could see through the wall. Calskc Prime is inhabited. If we attack, the Rangers will try to stop us. We can kill them then."

"Fool!" Psycho Red shouted. "Astronema will only bring us back here again."

"What then?" Psycho Blue asked, his voice growing with frustration. "We sit here? No. let's attack. To the nine hells with Astronema and her android pet."

* * *

Astronema was listening from the shadows. Did the Psychos really think they could hide from her? On her own ship? Let them strike. It was only a matter of time before Sauron was completely drained.

"Then it will all be mine," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

The Psychos attacked like a storm from hell. They released their anger on the planet below, tearing through streets clogged with industry and factories. They fired energy blasts, cut through structures, threw civilians through windows.

Every one of their steps brought someone closer to death.

"Hey Psychos!" a voice shouted from behind the villains.

The Psycho Rangers turned to see Astro Blue step forward from behind a silo. He stood defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about a rematch, blue boy?"

Psycho Blue rolled his hands up into fists, anger filling his veins. "Shouldn't you be laying dead in a gutter somewhere?"

"Maybe," Astro Blue said. "If Astronema hadn't pulled you in by your leash."

Psycho Blue snarled at the Ranger, but his anger quickly turned into perplexity. Another Astro Blue came out from behind a factory. Then a third. Then a fourth, followed closely by a fifth.

Each of the Rangers, their armor modified to appear blue, snapped into an identical fighting stance and shouted. "Astro Blue!"

Psycho Blue stepped forward, his teammates at his side. "I'll just have to tear each of your pretenders apart, limb-by-limb. You can't hide behind them forever."

Psycho Blue armed his twisted tomahawk and charged forward towards the five Rangers. The five Rangers dashed forward to fight back.

Psycho Blue moved in low and thrashed across a Astro Blue/Red's midsection. The Psycho spun forward and thrashed upward, striking Astro Blue/Yellow across the chest. Psycho Blue followed with a roundkick against the Ranger's back.

* * *

Every muscle in Psycho Red's body tightened. The villain glared at Psycho Blue. Psycho Red was not about to let the blue one hog all the kills, no matter what color the Rangers were wearing.

Psycho Red charged forward, the other Psychos at his heels. The villain pounced forward and armed his onyx blade, swinging the weapon down in a pair of diagonal slashes that sparked against Astro Blue/Black's armor on impact. Psycho Red dashed past the Ranger with a horizontal thrash, and turned to bring his blade back down in a diagonal blow that knocked the Ranger backward.

Psycho Red tackled against the Ranger and pressed him down against a nearby railing. Psycho Red held his blade down at the Ranger's neck. "You're Astro Red! You can't hide!"

Astro Blue/Black laughed beneath his breath. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Psycho Red growled with frustration and tossed the Ranger aside.

Nearby, Psycho Blue grabbed Astro Blue/Yellow and slammed her front-first against a factory wall. Psycho Blue leaned in, pressing his tomahawk against her back. "Blue! Stop hiding behind your pretenders!"

"Sorry," Astro Blue/Yellow said sarcastically. "Can't help you."

Psycho Blue tossed her aside and shouted with anger. "Blue!"

The real Astro Blue leapt down behind Psycho Blue. Blue Ranger swung his tomahawk in a downward chop that thrashed across the Psycho's back.

Psycho Red pounced forward and grabbed Astro Blue by the neck. The Psycho held the Ranger still while slamming a series of round kicks that sparked against Astro Blue's side.

Psycho Black grabbed hold of Astro Blue/Pink and slammed her against a barrel before tossing her away like a rag doll.

Psycho Yellow dashed forward with a jump kick that slammed against Astro Blue/Black's faceplate. Psycho Yellow followed by swinging a knifehand blow towards the Ranger's neck. Astro Blue/Black blocked the blow before slamming a backfist blow across the Psycho's head.

The battle raged around Psycho Blue as he stood, tomahawk in hand. The villain growled under his breath. How long did the real Astro Blue think he could hide? Sparks thrashed across armor as the battle continued. Psycho Blue looked around at the combatants as they smashed against each other.

"How long?!" Psycho Blue shouted.

Psycho Yellow placed a hand on Psycho Pink's shoulder before she could attack. "Come…this battle is pointless. Let our three teammates die…better them than us."

Psycho Pink nodded. "And more Rangers for us to kill…"

The two Psycho females teleported away with a rippling wave of energy

Nearby, Astro Blue slammed the handle of his sniper against the back of Psycho Red's neck. He aimed his Astro Sniper forward towards Psycho Blue. "Be careful what you ask for, Psycho!"

Astro Blue fired twin bursts of blue energy darts that exploded against Psycho Blue's armor. Astro Blue sidestepped and swung his blaster to the left while blasting Psycho Red and Psycho Black with energy bursts.

The five Rangers regrouped as the Psychos pulled themselves together as well. Crackling bursts of lightning suddenly streaked down from the air, exploding across the ground with a massive shower of sparks while knocking the Rangers and Psycho's backward.

A dark figure stalked through the parting smoke as the flames from the explosions dissipated. The newcomer was a silver Psycho Ranger. He stood tall, his edged armor looking far more powerful than the other five Psychos.

The villain snapped into a fighting stance and introduced himself, his voice sounding cold and metallic. "Psycho Silver."

The villain extended a rifle weapon with a long blade instead of a nozzle. He aimed the weapon forward at the Astros. "Psycho Ranger…you are all obsolete. The Rangers are mine to destroy. And mine alone."

Psycho Red rolled his hands into fists, his body trembling with anger. But before he could protest, Psycho Silver leapt into action. The latest Psycho leapt forward and brought his blade down vertically across Astro Blue's chest, sparking against the Ranger's armor.

Psycho Silver spun forward with a horizontal strike that thrashed across Astro Blue/Red's chest armor with a flash of sparks.

"No!" Psycho Red shouted as he and Psycho Black ran forward towards Psycho Silver, who was thrashing through the Rangers with powerful strikes and swipes from his blade. "Go back to hell and leave the Rangers for us! You do _not_ belong!"

Psycho Black snarled. "You don't even have a counterpart!"

Blue strands of energy exploded against the two Psychos' backs with ripping sparks and explosions. The two collapsed to their knees and looked back to their attacker: Psycho Blue.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Psycho Red shouted.

"I want Astro Blue!" Psycho Blue shouted, waving his tomahawk to punctuate his words. "You two are only distractions!"

Psycho Black and Psycho Red were not at all intimidated. Psycho Black looked to Psycho Red. "Let him stay and play his game. With luck, they'll all kill each other."

"Except for Red."

"And Black," Psycho Black agreed. The two villains teleported away with a blur of energy.

Psycho Blue extended his tomahawk and stalked towards Psycho Silver. The blue-armored Rangers lied injured at the sixth Psycho's feet. "Now…out of my way…"

Psycho Blue's tomahawk pulsed with neon energy. A cloud of mist suddenly erupted from the ground and blew Psycho Silver back with a thundering boom. The Psycho turned to see one of the blue armored Rangers standing. The injured Ranger was breathing heavily, and had a tomahawk in his hand. Just like the true Blue Ranger.

"Now…" Psycho Blue growled, sick pleasure boiling through his veins. "It's down to you and me. Just like I've dreamed. Oh, I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces!"

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted from behind the Psycho. Psycho Blue turned to see Psycho Silver back on his feet. Psycho Silver extended his arms and Astro Blue leapt onto the false Psycho's shoulders, pushing off while spinning through the air towards Psycho Blue.

Astro Blue's tomahawk cracked against the Psycho's head, shattering part of his visor while knocking the villain backward. Psycho Blue stumbled across the ground as the five Rangers regrouped. They shattered their own holo disguises and returned to their own colors.

Psycho Silver removed his helmet. It was Zhane. "Psycho and gullible."

Insane laughter erupted from Psycho Blue as he rose back to his feet. "Clever." He extended his hand and fired a pulse of blue energy that exploded against the Rangers. Knocking them backward.

Zhane and Astro Blue rolled to their knees, landing in crouched positions next to each other. Zhane snapped open his visor. "Keitizer! Install!"

Silver energy flashed around him as he morphed into his armor and activated his arm-mounted blaster. "Silver Blazer!"

"Astro Sniper!" Astro Blue shouted as he armed his blaster.

The two Rangers dashed forward towards the Psycho while opening fire. Darts of blue and yellow energy exploded against the Psycho, ripping across his armor with a thrashing eruption of sparks and explosions.

"Tomahawk hurricane!" Astro Blue shouted when he moved in close enough. He leapt forward while spinning through the air and thrashing his blade across the Psycho's chest, ripping apart his breast plate.

"Blazer Impact!" Astro Silver shouted as he skipped forward and swung his energized blade downward in a diagonal arc. The blade thrashed through the Psycho's body.

Astro Blue and Astro Silver snapped into victory poses as Psycho Blue fell backward and exploded.

Blue energy suddenly crackled around the fallen warrior's body. The villain slowly rose back to his feet as jagged pieces of ice protruded from his body, sending webbed cracks along his armor. His armor suddenly shattered, and Psycho Blue stood in his true form.

The villain's monstrous body was made of blue, white and black ice. Psycho Blue's body flashed with another pulse of jagged energy as he grew to giant size.

Astro Red activated his communicator. "Mega Voyager, online!"

Astro Silver activated his communicator. "Mega Winger, online!"

The five Voyager zords streaked down through the planet's atmosphere. The Rangers used their Cyber Sliders to enter the zords' cockpits. The five zords reconfigured and joined together to form one, giant robo: The Mega Voyager.

The Mega Winger flew through the skies and snapped upright, assuming a Megazord formation as Astro Silver entered the robo's cockpit.

Psycho Blue extended his hand and launched a cloud of sharp ice and subzero particles. The ice and particles distracted the two zords while Psycho Blue dashed forward. The Psycho used his ice claws to thrash across Mega Voyager's armor. Psycho Blue turned and swung his ice blades horizontally, damaging the Silver Ranger's zord.

Mega Voyager stepped forward and swung a fist towards the monster. But psycho Blue sidestepped and slashed his ice claws across the robo's armor.

Mega Voyager was forced back as Psycho Blue launched another flurry of ice and sub zero particles. The ice coated around the zord's leg and head, freezing vital circuitry and armor.

"Guys!" Astro Silver shouted from his cockpit.

The Psycho Ranger turned his attention towards the Mega Winger. He moved forward and stabbed the claws from his hands forward, causing sparks to rip across the zord's armor upon impact.

The Rangers struggled within their cockpit. Several power conduits ruptured from the freeze.

"Report," Astro Red said.

"Systems are freezing in the entire zord," Astro Yellow said. They shook as another conduit ruptured.

"Can we heat up our armor?" Astro Blue asked. "Melt off the ice?"

"No," Astro Yellow said. "But we might be able to do the opposite. I can dump emergency and auxiliary power into the zord's Mega Accelerator. It would cause every power conduit to heat up."

"That sounds dangerous," Astro Black said.

"It is," Astro Yellow said.

Astro Red nodded. "But it's better than being frozen still. Do it."

Astro Yellow made the modifications. A surge of energy shot through the zord's systems. The robo started to overheat, melting the ice that froze it in place. The zord's armor started to glow with fiery energy as the ice continued to melt.

"We're thawed," Astro Yellow said.

"Good," Astro Red said. "Power back down to normal levels."

"Wait…" Astro Blue said as he turned towards his leader. "Let's channel the excess heat into the Voyager Spartan."

"Good idea, Justin," Astro Red answered. "Ashley, can you make it happen?"

"Just say the word," Astro Yellow answered.

Psycho Blue knocked the Mega Winger aside with his claws and turned towards the Mega Voyager. The villain rushed forward, realizing that his opponent was free from the icy trap.

Mega Voyager fired four beams of energy from its chest cannons. The energy beams exploded against Psycho Blue and knocked the villain backward. Mega Voyager armed its missile launcher weapon and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Mega V-3 missile mode," Astro Red commanded. The zord's excess heat channeled into the missile. "Voyager Spartan!"

The missile blasted in a sphere of fiery power towards its target. The blast exploded through Psycho Blue and ripped the villain apart. His body shattered and exploded, his ashes consumed by flames.

"One down," Astro Red said as he leaned back in his seat, "four to go."

* * *

Five days past. The Megaship maneuvered through the dark void of space with only three of its thrusters working. The other thrusters and engines were damaged from a recent skirmish with a group of DaVreen warships. The DaVreen had been trying to stop a refugee convoy from fleeing a fallen world near the Galvopsee Cluster.

Ashley was on the floor of engineering, various panels and circuits strewn about the deck around her as she tried to make repairs to the ship's power systems.

Every day it was something different. An ODN relay failing. An impulse manifold clogging. Not even the Delta Mega's automated repair systems could keep up with the Megaship's damage anymore. Which meant Ashley was working overtime.

The engineering bay doors slid open and Kat walked in.

"Ashley," Kat said, "the power relays to the communications room are offline."

"I know," Ashley said, her eyes focused on her work. "I had to reroute a few couplings. The comm room will be off line for a few days."

"A few days?" Kat said, agitation in her voice. "I need to review transmission logs."

Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry, Kat, but you'll have to wait. This is a bit more important."

"Look," Kat said, an unusual edge to her voice that caught Ashley's attention. "The comm systems are my responsibility. I have dozens of transmissions to go through. You can't keep-"

"Your responsibility?" Ashley said. "Fine. Next time the comm breaks, you fix it."

"Ashley," Kat said. "It's just that the comm system is important. Zordon could be-"

"Look," Ashley said, turning away from her work and standing. "You want the comm system online. I get that, okay. But Tommy and Cy need thrusters. Chris wants his long-range theta-sensor net. Justin wants the targeting sensors calibrated. Zhane wants…to be Zhane. I can't do everything and make everyone happy. This ship is falling apart, Katharine."

"I understand that," Kat said. "But a little courtesy-"

Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration as she stormed out of engineering. "I don't have time for this Kat. Go play with something else."

"Ashley," Kat said, following the yellow ranger towards the bridge. "We all do our fair share of work around here. I know it's frustrating, but-"

"And will you stop trying to be everyone's psychiatrist," Ashley snapped as she walked onto the bridge. Kat was at her heels and the other rangers were at their stations. "It's getting annoying."

"I'm only saying," Kat said as she followed Ashley towards a starboard station, "an attitude problem is only going to make things worse for everyone."

"Fine," Ashley said as she sat at the console. "Then don't have one."

Justin leaned over towards Tommy, both their eyes were fixed on the two girls as they continued bickering. "Do we do something…"

Tommy shook his head as the girls' arguing continued. "I don't know…I kind of want to see what happens…"

"You always get your way," Kat said. "I would too if I slept with the _captain_."

"Okay," Tommy said as he and Justin moved towards the girls. Chris followed, but Cy and Zhane stayed back. "What's going on, you two?"

Kat looked to Justin. "She took the comm room systems down."

Ashley looked to Tommy. "I had to. It's not like I was picking on her."

"Of course not," Kat said. "You do it to everyone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Justin said as he held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Now we've all been on this ship together for a very long time. We have to-"

DECA's voice came over the ship's speakers. "The Psycho Rangers are attacking the Sharsynper Outpost."

"We'll settle this when we get back," Tommy said. "It's time to take care of business."

* * *

The five Rangers ran along a concrete path at the outpost. Railing to their right separate land from ocean. Gardens of bushes to their left created a buffer between the path and the outpost plaza.

Explosions suddenly sparked in front of the Rangers as they stopped in their tracks. A group of Craterites materialized in front of them. Each soldier was armed with a jagged blade.

Astro Red dashed forward with a jump kick that slammed against a soldier's face. He followed by slamming a knifehand chop against the back of a second soldier's neck. That soldier collapsed to the ground.

Astro Black slammed his knee against a Craterite's gut, and slammed his elbow against the soldier's back. He looked to his right and hook punched a second soldier across its twisted head.

Astro Yellow round kicked a soldier in the chest and axe kicked the Craterite to the ground.

Astro Blue jump kicked a soldier in the face and spun forward, slamming a knifehand strike across the Craterite's head.

The battle moved up the path and onto the outpost's plaza. Astro Pink crescent kicked a soldier across the head, and reached back, slamming an elbow against a Craterite that had tried to sneak up behind her.

Psycho Pink suddenly leapt through the air as if from nowhere and tackled Astro Pink. The Psycho and Ranger went tumbling across the ground.

Astro Pink rolled onto her knees as Psycho Pink pounced forward and slammed a kick upside the Ranger's head. Astro Pink went stumbling backward, but managed to rise back up to her feet.

The Psycho pressed on, taking full advantage of her surprise attack. Psycho Pink spun a roundhouse kick that bashed across Astro Pink's helmet. The Pink Ranger fell onto the ground as Psycho Pink leapt forward, arming her bow, and swinging the weapon down like a saber towards Astro Pink's helmet.

Astro Yellow dashed forward and used her Astro Sling to block Psycho Pink's blow. The Yellow Ranger spun forward with a reverse sidekick that knocked the psycho backward.

Astro Blue ran over to Astro Pink's side as Astro Yellow aimed her weapon forward. "Astro Sling!" she shouted as she fired darts of yellow energy that exploded against Psycho Pink's armor.

Psycho Pink stood her ground and extended her hand. She fired jagged beams of energy that streaked towards the Rangers. Astro Blue stood in front of his two teammates to protect them as the blast exploded against his chest with a powerful burst of energy and tossed him backward.

"Justin!" Astro Pink shouted as she rose to her feet.

With Astro Pink distracted, Psycho Pink extended her hand and fired another burst of jagged energy beams. The beams wrapped around Astro Pink and exploded against her armor with a ripping burst of sparks.

Astro Yellow leapt forward through the air and swung a knifehand strike down towards Psycho Pink's head. Psycho Pink used one hand to grab Astro Yellow by the wrist and used her other hand to grab the Yellow Ranger in a choke hold. Psycho Pink slammed a series of roundkicks against Astro Yellow's side. Each kick sparked against the ranger's armor on impact.

Psycho Pink kicked the feet out from underneath Astro yellow while slamming a knifehand strike against the back of her neck. Astro Yellow fell back-first onto the ground, and Psycho Pink placed a foot on the Ranger's chest.

Astro Blue moved in and swung his tomahawk towards Psycho Pink's body. Psycho Pink low blocked the blow and slammed a knifehand strike across the Ranger's helmet, knocking him backward.

A young boy dressed in all black ran across the plaza. He was one of the planet's natives, a ridge running from his forehead, down the back of his head, and down his spine.

Psycho Pink extended her hand and fired a jagged burst of energy that exploded around the boy.

Astro Yellow rolled out from underneath the Psycho and ran towards the boy's side to try and help him. The boy vanished and reappeared behind her in the blink of an eye.

"What-" she started to say as she turned towards the boy.

The child extended his hand and fired a strand of white energy that wrapped around Astro Yellow's wrists to form a pair of bindings. The boy shimmered as the holo-disguise vanished. It was Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow pounced forward and grabbed hold of Astro Yellow. The Rangers struggled, but she could not break free. The two started to sink into the ground through an energy vortex that appeared beneath their feet.

"Ashley, no!" Astro Pink shouted as she leapt forward. But Astro Yellow was gone.

"You're next!" Psycho Pink shouted as she ran towards Astro Pink.

Astro Blue snapped a front kick that knocked the Psycho away in time for the other two rangers, having finished off the Craterites, to regroup around Astro Pink.

"What have you done with Ashley," Astro Red said as he snapped into a fighting stance.

Psycho Pink ignored him and charged forward. She would tear through each Ranger, do everything in her power, to get the Pink Ranger and hear her scream.

Astro Red activated his Battleizer and leapt forward through the air. "Riser chop!" he shouted as he swung an energized knifehand down that exploded against Psycho Pink. "Riser punch!" he followed with a crimson energy punch that knocked the Psycho backward, blasting a cloud of sparks upon impact.

Psycho Pink rolled to her knees before teleporting away with a ripple through the air.

* * *

Psycho Yellow tossed Astro Yellow to the ground of a dimly-lit cave. The bindings emitted a faint signal that made her entire body weak.

"You and me…" Psycho Yellow said as she stalked towards her fallen opponent. "Surely you saw this coming."

"Let me go," Astro Yellow said. "Make it a fair fight?"

"Fair? Fight?" Psycho Yellow said sarcastically. "I don't want a fight. I want to hear you scream. Then I want to watch you die. Slowly…the life draining from your very eyes…"

Psycho Yellow reached forward and grabbed her right hand onto Astro Yellow's helmet. Sparking explosions suddenly struck the Psycho's side and knocked her backward. Psycho Yellow turned to see Psycho Pink step forward.

"Psycho Yellow…" Psycho Pink said as she stalked forward. "I agreed to help you so we could capture Astro Yellow _and_ Astro Pink."

"It's not my fault you failed…" Psycho Yellow said.

Psycho Pink pounced forward and grabbed Psycho Yellow in a choke hold. Psycho Pink followed by slamming a series of roundkicks against her teammates side. Psycho Pink tossed Psycho Yellow aside and moved towards Astro Yellow.

The Pink Psycho Ranger lifted Astro Yellow by the neck. "I don't get my prize, you don't get yours…" Psycho Pink said as she held the Yellow Ranger close. Astro Yellow struggled but could not break free from the Psycho's grasp.

"My, my," Psycho Yellow said mockingly. "That's almost clever…"

The Yellow Psycho Ranger extended her hand and blasted jagged bursts of energy. The jagged energy strands exploded against Psycho Pink and Astro Yellow, knocking the two Rangers backward.

Astro Yellow took full advantage of the opportunity. She saw and opening in the cave and leapt through it. She tumbled out of the opening and couldn't see anything but air underneath her.

"No!" Psycho Yellow shouted.

Psycho Pink breathed a growl. Part of her visor's left visor had cracked in a web-shaped pattern because of Psycho Yellow's attack. "Are you satisfied, Yellow? Now we have neither…"

* * *

The search was on. The two Psychos spread across the outpost to find Astro Yellow. Most of the outpost's inhabitants had fled at the first sign of trouble. Spotting the Yellow Ranger should have been easy enough, especially with the bindings over her wrist.

Astro Yellow hid at the base of the silo. Psycho Yellow was above and scanning the outpost from a bird's-eye view.

Astro Yellow knew she had to make a break for it. But the bindings were wearing her down.

The Yellow Ranger tried back tracking. She moved back the way she came. She traveled through a nearby warehouse that was dimly lit with a pale-orange glow. She moved in the shadows, trying to stay out of sight.

She didn't stay hidden for long. A dart of yellow energy exploded against the Ranger and knocked her backward. Psycho Yellow leapt down and landed on the ground below.

The Psycho extended her hand and stalked towards the Ranger. "Did you think you'd be able to get far? Did you think your friends would come to rescue you?"

Psycho Pink dashed forward as if from nowhere and became a blur of motion while circling around Psycho Yellow. Explosions sparked across Psycho Yellow's armor as she was tossed back.

Psycho Yellow rose back to her feet as Psycho Pink faced off with her teammates. The Yellow Psycho rolled her hands into fists. "You've gotten in my way for the last time."

The two villains charged at each other. Psycho Pink launched a jump kick that Psycho Yellow blocked. Psycho Yellow hook kicked Psycho Pink across the helmet and followed with a roundkick to her teammate's side.

Astro Yellow knew this was going to be her last chance. She noticed a group of barrels off in the distance. They were labeled with symbols she assumed most races associated with the word "flammable."

"This better work," Astro Yellow said under her breath as she leapt behind the stacked canisters. "Hey losers!"

The Psychos stopped their brawl and turned to face the Ranger. Psycho Pink growled with frustration and tossed Psycho Yellow aside. The Pink Psycho extended her hand and charged a crackling burst of energy.

"No!" Psycho Yellow shouted, knowing what her counterpart was up to. But it was too late. Psycho Pink fired a jagged energy burst that struck the canisters, causing a massive explosion that tore through the warehouse, sending clouds of fire and smoke everywhere.

* * *

The Megaship flew down into the planet's atmosphere and started scanning the outpost for any sign of Ashley.

Tommy paced back and forth in front of the view screen. His arms were crossed behind his back.

Kat shook her head as she helped Chris scan the surface. "This is all my fault…"

Chris shook his head. "No it isn't, Kat. This could have happened to any of us."

"But the things I said to her…" Kat said. "If we don't get her back…"

Tommy turned to them. "We will get her back."

Chris's monitor flashed an alert. "I'm picking up a small explosion at one of the outpost factories."

"Let's go," Tommy said, knowing it was Ashley. It had to be her.

* * *

Astro Yellow stumbled out of the flaming warehouse and collapsed to the ground. Her bindings were weighing down her every move. She was weak beyond words. She called on will power she didn't know she had to rise back to her feet.

Psycho Pink pounced forward as if from nowhere. The Psycho grabbed Astro Yellow in a chokehold and pushed the Ranger backward, slamming her against a wall before tossing her backward like a rag doll.

The Yellow Ranger landed in a grassy clearing within the outpost boundaries. She rolled across the ground and came to a stop, looking up to see Psycho Pink charging towards her.

Explosions sparked against Psycho Pink's armor before she could strike. Astro Pink swooped down on her Cyber Slider and extended her hand towards Astro Yellow. "Ashley!"

Astro Yellow reached up and grabbed Astro Pink's hand. They flew behind the Psycho and flipped to the ground. The other three Rangers regrouped around them.

"Astro Tomahawk," Astro Blue said as he cut Astro Yellow free of her bindings. Astro Yellow felt her strength return once the bindings were off.

Psycho Pink stood her ground and glared at the Rangers.

Astro Pink stepped forward. "You're finished, psycho. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"We'll see," Psycho Pink said as she extended her hand. An invisible burst of energy exploded against the Rangers' armor with a burst of sparks.

Astro Pink and Astro Yellow ran through the sparks and dashed side-by-side towards the villain. They leapt through the air and attacked. Astro Pink held her hands in an 'x' knifehand strike that crashed against the psycho's neck. Astro Yellow brought her right hand down in a knifehand chop that sparked against the Psycho's armor.

Psycho Pink was forced back, but recovered and extended her hand, firing a jagged pulse of energy that exploded against the two Ranger's armor and knocked them onto the ground.

Psycho Pink kept her hand extended as she stalked towards the two rangers. Astro yellow looked up at the villain, noticing the damage to the left side of her visor.

"Kat," Astro Yellow said, "her visor is damaged. It's her weak point."

Astro Pink nodded. "Right."

Psycho Pink extended her bow and arrow. She snapped off three energy arrows that exploded against the ground as Astro Pink and Astro yellow rolled away from each other for cover.

Astro yellow sprang to her feet and leapt through the air, flipping before landing behind Astro Pink. Astro Yellow held back the Psycho's arm and neck. "Now!"

"Capture Sniper!" Astro Pink shouted as she combined her Astro Capture and Astro Sniper. She fired a single dart of pink energy that exploded through the damaged visor of the Psycho, whipping the villain's body backward.

Astro yellow activated her helmet icon and summoned an energy weapon that ran along her arm. "Blade arm!"

Psycho Pink stumbled back onto her feet, her hands clutching her faceplate. Astro Yellow leapt forward and swung her blade arm downward. The blade arm ripped diagonally through the Psycho's armor.

Astro Pink and Astro Yellow snapped into victory poses as Psycho Pink's energy overloaded and exploded.

The fallen warrior's damaged armor cracked with jagged energy and shattered. Psycho Pink's true monster form was exposed as she grew to giant size. Tentacle whips hung from each of the monster's fingers. The Psycho's body was a mass of pink and black bumps.

The five Rangers regrouped below as the Psycho leaned down and spat jagged beams of pink energy that exploded against the ground with a massive burst of flame that knocked the Rangers backward.

The Rangers rose back to their feet as the smoke around them started to clear.

Astro Red activated his communicator. "Mega Voyager, online!"

The five Voyager zords streaked down through the planet's atmosphere. The Rangers used their Cyber Sliders to enter the zords' cockpits. The five zords reconfigured and joined together to form one, giant robo: The Mega Voyager. The Rangers joined in the Megazord's cockpit.

Mega Voyager moved forward towards the Psycho. The zord's systems scanned for any weakness to exploit. The scanning results were not promising.

The Megazord reached forward with both fists to grab hold of the Psycho. Psycho Pink knocked the zord's arms away and used its hand whips to thrash the robo across its armor. Explosions sparked against Mega Voyager's hull as the zord went stumbling backward and slid across the outpost's ground.

Psycho Pink moved forward and started stomping against the zord's chest. Each stomp sparked across the zord's armor. Conduits ruptured and exploded within the Megazord's cockpit.

The Mega Winger entered the planet's atmosphere and opened fire with rapid-volley energy pulses that exploded against the Psycho and knocked her off the Megazord. Psycho Pink went stumbling across the ground.

"Mega Winger," Astro Silver commanded, "rise up!"

Mega Winger converted into a battle robo and landed on the ground below.

Psycho Pink lashed out with her whips, using them like tentacles to wrap around Mega Winger.

Mega Voyager sprang back to its feet and started stomping towards the Psycho to help Astro Silver. The Psycho turned its head towards the Megazord and spat jagged beams of pink energy that exploded against the zord's chest.

"Wing Cannon!" Astro Silver commanded. His zord armed the wing cannons to try and shoot free of the tentacles, but the whips shifted their grasp to the cannon itself.

Psycho Pink pulled the cannon into her own hands and aimed forward at the two zords. She opened fire with golden energy pulses that exploded against the two Megazords.

"Justin," Astro Red commanded.

"Shield online," Astro Blue said.

Mega Voyager activated a shield in its right hand and stood in front of Mega Winger for protection. The shield protected them from most of the wing cannon's blasts.

"Ashley," Astro Red said, "see if you can adjust our hull plating frequency to match the wing cannon."

"I'm on it," she said.

Astro Silver spoke over their comm system. "My hull plating is already calibrated. I'll move in and hold her steady while you finish her with the Spartan."

Before any of the Rangers could object, Mega Winger stomped forward towards Psycho Pink. She fired pulses with the wing cannon, but the blasts splashed harmlessly across the Mega Winger.

The Psycho tossed the weapon aside and lashed out with her tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around the zord. Mega Winger grasped on to the tentacles and held on tight to keep the Psycho from moving.

"Now, guys!" Astro Silver shouted.

"Mega V-3 missile mode," Astro Red commanded. "Voyager Spartan!"

The missile blasted in a sphere of fiery power towards its target. The blast exploded through Psycho Pink and ripped the villain apart. Her body exploded, her ashes consumed by flames.

The Ranger sat back.

Astro Blue shook his head. "Do we really have to do this three more times?"

* * *

Trey sat in the Pyramidus control room as Grifalzor stepped in. A descendant of Goldar, Grifalzor wore shining silver armor, lined with gold around the edges. The Titan warrior grinned while handing Trey a data pad. "The Earth Rangers destroyed a second Psycho."

Trey smiled, glad that his old friends were succeeding. "What word from the rest of our allies?"

"KO-35 rebels have formed a perimeter around Tark Space. Basf cloak ships are attacking supply routes from the Samarian Planet. The Confederation and Titan battle groups are continuing to hold the fourth quadrant…"

Trey's mind wandered as Grifalzor gave his report. He knew the fleets and soldiers were necessary. He knew allied forces had saved millions of lives, and delayed the destruction of the entire galaxy. But it was only a delay. Zordon was the key.

Without Zordon, the galaxy was doomed.

"Any word on Divatox?" Trey asked.

Grifalzor shook his head. "Nothing but rumor. The Rangers are moving to a system near Onyx to investigate a possible sighting…"

Trey nodded. "Tell Kruger to dispatch a battle group to attack Onyx as a diversion. We'll try to draw attention away from the Rangers so they can find what they're looking for."

* * *

The Rangers were searching for Zordon when the last three Psycho Rangers attacked the nearby world of Settibontala, an odd planet with a feathered people living on the surface and sentient squid-like creatures living in the waters below.

The six Rangers arrived in time to save a tribe from the Psychos' attack. They snapped into fighting stances, each hoping this would be their last fight with the Psycho rangers.

"Astro Red!"

"Astro Black!"

"Astro Blue!"

"Astro Silver!"

"Astro Yellow!"

"Astro Pink!"

Together, they shouted: "Digital Task Force, Astro Rangers!"

The psychos and Rangers charged towards each other. The opponents slammed against each other with a fierce volley of kicks and punches.

Astro Yellow snapped a roundhouse kick that Psycho Yellow ducked under. Psycho Yellow rose from her duck in time to see Astro Silver swing his blade weapon towards her head. Psycho Yellow parried the blow and reached back to slam a sidekick against Astro Yellow's faceplate. Astro Yellow spun with the blow and slammed a spinning heel kick across her opponent's helmet.

Astro Silver moved in low to sweep the legs out from the Psycho, but Psycho Yellow hopped over his blow. Astro Silver rose and swung his blade towards the Psycho's head. She blocked. He swung again towards the other side of her head. She blocked. Astro Silver pulled his saber back, slicing the side of the Psycho's arm before kicking the villain away.

Astro Blue swung his tomahawk down towards Psycho Red, but Psycho Red stepped aside and slapped his sword against Astro Blue's weapon, causing the Ranger to stumble forward from his own momentum. Psycho Blue armed his onyx blade and slashed the sword across Blue Ranger's back, causing explosions to spark across his armor.

Astro Red armed his Drill saber and swung forward with a pair of strikes that Psycho Red blocked. Psycho Red speared his blade forward, but Astro Red used his saber to slap the black sword aside and spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the Psycho's chest. Astro Red swung his Drill Saber through an upward diagonal arc that sparked across the Psycho's chest.

Psycho Black swung his staff towards Astro Black's head. Astro Black used his rod to block the blow, swung his opponent's weapon aside, and snapped a sidekick against the Psycho's chest.

Psycho Black was forced a few steps back as Astro Pink leapt forward to attack.

"Astro Capture!" she shouted as she fired rings of pink energy that exploded against the Psycho. Psycho Yellow was knocked back.

The six Rangers regrouped. So did the Psychos. The three psycho Rangers charged forward with their hands extended.

"Weapons, guys," Astro Red said as he stood side-by-side with Astro Black and Astro Silver.

Astro Blue, Astro yellow, and Astro Pink leapt off their three teammates' shoulders and arced forward through the air to attack.

"Tomahawk Sniper!" Astro Blue shouted as he fired blue energy lances.

"Astro Sling!" Astro Yellow shouted. Her sling fired a volley of yellow energy darts.

"Astro Capture!" Astro Pink shouted as she fired rings of pink energy.

The combined blasts exploded against the Psychos, ripping across their army and thrashing their body with a fierce cloud of sparks.

Astro Red, Astro Black, and Astro Silver leapt off their three teammates shoulders and arced forward through the air to attack.

"Screw drill saber!" Astro Red shouted as he spun forward with his saber, lines of red energy circling around him like a tornado.

"Rod Breaker!" Astro Black shouted as his weapon energized with purple energy and swung forward.

"Blazer Impact!" Astro Silver shouted as he swung his weapon downward in a streak of golden energy.

Their attacks ripped through the Psychos and knocked them backward. Their energy overloaded and exploded as their armor shattered, their bodies contorting. They assumed their true monster forms and grew to their giant sizes.

Psycho Red's body looked like deep red flames tinted with black. Psycho Black was a bulky creature of stone. Psycho Yellow appeared almost insect-like, her yellow body covered with black stripes and patches of dark growths.

Astro Red activated his communicator. "Mega Voyager, online!"

The five Voyager zords streaked down through the planet's atmosphere. The Rangers used their Cyber Sliders to enter the zords' cockpits. The five zords reconfigured and joined together to form one, giant robo: The Mega Voyager. The Rangers joined in the Megazord's cockpit.

The three Psychos surrounded the Mega Voyager. Psycho Red grabbed the zord's left arm and Psycho Yellow grabbed the zord's right arm. Psycho Black moved forward and started slamming its massive fists against the Megazord. Each blow caused explosions to spark across the zord's armor upon impact.

Astro Silver's Mega Winger flew down from the skies. The zord fired rapid pulse blasts that exploded against Psycho Black, knocking the villain away from the Megazord.

"Mega Winger," Astro Silver commanded, "rise up!"

Astro Red activated his Battleizer. "Delta Mega, install!"

The Mega Winger assumed its Megazord formation and stood beside the Mega Voyager. The Delta Mega flew into the atmosphere and transformed into a Megazord, landing beside the other two robos.

"Let's triple team 'em," Astro Red said as he lifted his Battleizer. "Gattling cannons, fire!"

The Delta Mega opened fire with rapid blasts from its spinning gattling cannons. The blasts exploded across the Psychos with a shower of sparks.

"Wing cannon!" Astro Silver commanded. The Mega Winger armed its wing cannon and fired lances of yellow energy that exploded against the Psychos.

"Mega V-3 missile mode," Astro Red commanded. "Voyager Spartan!"

The missile blasted in a sphere of fiery power towards its target. The blast exploded against the three Psychos and sent them flying backward, flames and explosions ripping across their bodies.

A stone tentacle lashed out from the flames and wrapped around Mega Voyager.

"What the-" Astro Red said within the cockpit.

Psycho Red burst forward from the smoke and tackled against the Mega Winger, while Psycho Yellow slammed against the Delta Mega. With the two zords distracted, Psycho Black started pulling the Mega Voyager through a distorted energy portal.

The tentacles tightened, causing explosions to spark across the Mega Voyager armor. Conduits ruptured within the cockpit as the Rangers were tossed around in their seats.

"Weapons and defense systems are offline," Astro Blue reported.

"Our armor is losing integrity," Astro Yellow reported.

The swirling vortex grew closer in the zord's view port. Psycho Black had almost pulled them in.

"We have to abandon the Megazord," Astro Black said. "We can't afford to get captured…"

Astro Red narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. How was he supposed to leave the Megazord in the hands of the Psychos? Chris was right, though, Tommy thought. They could not be captured. They had to complete their mission.

"Let's get back to the Megaship," Astro Red said reluctantly.

The Rangers dropped from their cockpit seconds before Mega Voyager and the Psychos vanished.

* * *

Astronema stood with Eclipter at her side. The remaining Psychos had stolen the Mega Voyager, dealing the Rangers a near crippling blow. That did not please her as well as the side effects: The battle drained a great amount of energy from Sauron. The Dark Monarch had not even had the will to contact her telepathically recently.

"My plan is proceeding well, Eclipter," Astronema said, her eyes fixed on the forward view screen. "Soon the entire galaxy will belong to me."

"But Astronema," Eclipter said. "The Rangers are still an active threat."

"Of course," Astronema said. "And my psychos will destroy them…but not until after they've drained every last ounce of Sauron's power."

* * *

The rangers had only been on the Megaship for an hour when Chris's monitor started blinking in alarm. "You guys aren't going to believe this…I found the Mega Voyager."

"Already?" Justin said with disbelief.

Chris nodded. "They're not exactly hiding. They're in an abandoned system not far from here. They've laced the zord with Xionabyte, a mineral that lights up every sensor board nearby."

"Bait," Cy said.

Tommy nodded. "They're probably expecting us to attack and try to get our ship back."

"Well aren't we?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Tommy said. "But now how they're expecting it."

* * *

The Mega Voyager was lying in its five separate zord components along rocky terrain. The three Psycho Rangers stood below. They had repaired their dark armor and helmets to hide their monster forms.

The whine of engines cut through the atmosphere. The Psychos looked up to see the Mega Winger and Delta Megaship enter the planet's atmosphere. The Mega Winger assumed its warrior form and landed. Delta Mega transformed into its zord form and landed next to the Silver Ranger's mecha.

Psycho Red looked to Psycho Yellow. "Go," he said.

Psycho Yellow ran off to carry out her plan. Psycho Red and Psycho Black shed their armor, revealing their monster forms, and grew to giant size.

Astro Silver was in his zord's cockpit, the Battleizer wrapped around his left wrist. He raised the device closer to his mouthpiece. "Delta Mega, attack Psycho Black."

Mega Winger moved forward towards Psycho Red and slammed a double punch against the villain. Meanwhile, Delta Mega slammed a series of knifehand blows against Psycho Black.

On the ground below, The Megatank burst through the surface and skid to a halt. The Rangers leapt out of the vehicle and ran to their individual zords.

Astro Red settled into his cockpit and powered up the zord's systems. "Let's get these things off the ground and help Zhane…Mega Voyager, online!"

The five Voyager zords streaked upwards and flashed with energy. The zords reconfigured and joined together to form one, giant robo: The Mega Voyager. The Rangers joined in the Megazord's cockpit.

"This is it, guys," Astro Red said. "Let's finish these psychos off."

Mega Voyager started stomping towards the three Psycho Rangers. The zord suddenly stopped in midstep, its systems whining in protest. The Rangers were jolted within their cockpit. The team tried to make their zord move, but the robo would not obey any of their commands.

"What's going on?" Astro Red said. "Are the systems offline?"

"No," Astro Yellow said. "The systems are fine. We're just cut off from them."

"Cut off?" Astro Blue said.

"The Psychos," Astro Black said. "They must have sabotaged the Megazord."

"Impossible," Astro Yellow said. "We checked before getting on board."

The comm system within the cockpit squealed. Psycho Yellow's hideous laughter echoed through the speakers. "Welcome on board, Rangers. I hope you enjoy the ride."

The Rangers jumped from their seats. Astro Yellow narrowed her eyes beneath her helmet. "Psycho Yellow…"

"What has she done?" Astro Black said.

The Psycho's laughter shook the comm system. "I would have thought it was obvious. The Mega Voyager is under my control. I am in every system. I can manipulate every wire and every relay."

The Mega Voyager lunged forward, nearly knocking the Rangers off of their feet. Mega Voyager slammed a punch against the Delta Mega, the zord's chest armor sparking upon impact. Mega Voyager turned and slammed a kick that knocked the Mega Winger backward.

"Zhane," Astro Red said through his helmet's communicator as he tried to steady his console's controls. "It's Psycho Yellow. She's in control of the Mega Voyager."

Astro Silver was rocked in his cockpit as the Mega Voyager slammed another punching combination against the zord. "And here I was wondering if I did something wrong."

Mega Voyager pushed forward with another punch against the Mega Winger, and a kick against the Delta Mega. Mega Winger armed its chest cannons and fired four pulses of energy that drilled against the two zords, causing explosions to spark against their armor.

Psycho Red and psycho Black stepped forward and fired beams of energy from their eyes. The energy beams materialized into bindings that wrapped around the zords arms and legs, slamming and trapping the two robos against a nearby mountain.

The two Psycho Rangers turned and stalked towards the Mega Voyager. The Rangers could not move their zord, despite their best efforts to break Psycho Yellow's control.

Psycho Red grabbed hold of Mega Voyager's head and tilted the robo down. The Rangers saw Psycho Red's glare fill the forward viewport. "You're in there, Astro Red…"

"You always were bright," Astro Red said sarcastically.

Psycho Red howled with rage, his hands nearly crushing the Mega Voyager. His anger boiled within his body. Astro Red had to die. Psycho Red had to run his onyx blade through the Red Ranger's heart. It had to end. End.

Psycho Red flashed with crimson energy and returned to his humanoid size. His black and red armor returned to his body. Psycho Red reached up and fired a red energy lasso that entered the Mega Voyager's cockpit. The lasso wrapped around Astro Red and pulled him out of the zord.

Astro Red stumbled through the air and crashed on the ground below near a small creek. Astro Red rose to his knees just as Psycho Red pounced forward with a jump kick that sparked across the Red Ranger's armor on impact.

Astro Red countered with a left roundkick that slammed against Psycho Red's side, and followed with a right roundkick aimed high, but Psycho Red blocked the blow and stepped forward, slamming his hand against the Ranger's chest like a spear and a knifehand strike against the back of Astro Red's neck.

Astro Red stumbled forward as Psycho Red pressed on his attack. The Psycho slammed a powerful roundhouse kick that slashed across Astro Red's chest armor and whipped the Ranger's body backward.

Astro Red slammed onto the ground. Psycho Red armed his onyx blade. Victory was almost his! He would kill the Red Ranger and smear the human's blood across his armor as a sign.

Astro Red rose back to his feet as Psycho Red charged forward. Psycho Red thrashed horizontally across Astro Red's chest while dashing past the Ranger. The villain turned and swung his blade downward, the blade sparking across the Ranger's armor on impact.

Psycho Red thrust his saber forward like spear, but Astro Red flipped forward through the air, passing over the Psycho.

"Drill saber!" Astro Red commanded as he landed and turned to face his opponent.

Psycho Red charged forward with a series of swings and thrust that Astro Red parried, using his screw-shaped blade to slap the onyx saber aside. Astro Red struck back with a horizontal blow and Psycho Red did the same. The two opponents passed each other while slashing each others' armor with a shower of sparks.

Psycho Red turned and slashed the Red Ranger across the chest with an 'x' pattern. The villain kept chopping. Astro Red was a human, and humans grew tired, Psycho Red knew. It was only a matter of time. All psycho Red had to do was swing hard enough, fast enough, and Astro Red would be dead.

Psycho Red swung upward in a diagonal blow that slashed across Astro Red. Astro Red was forced backward as Psycho Red attacked with another series of strikes. Astro Red used his saber to parry the first two blow, but a third struck down on his collar bone and a fourth speared against his chest, cracking a rib.

Psycho Red was pushed backward and landed in the nearby shallow stream. He rose to his knees and extended his Drill Saber. The weapon channeled a beam of crimson energy towards Psycho Red. Psycho Red used his black blade to deflect the energy blast back at Astro Red. The beam exploded against Astro Red's chest and knocked him backward.

"Yes!" Psycho Red shouted. "Tell me I am superior! Tell me, before I finish you!"

Astro Red rose back to his feet and shook his head as he stepped back onto the shore. "Psycho…"

Psycho Red speared his sword against the ground. The blade emitted an invisible energy wave that tore forward through the ground and exploded beneath Astro Red's feet, causing explosions to rip across the Ranger's armor.

Astro Red fell onto his back. Psycho Red charged forward, his saber aimed at the fallen Ranger's throat. Astro Red drew his Astro Sniper and fired darts of blue energy that exploded against Psycho Red's armor and knocked him backward.

A whine above cut through the air while entering the atmosphere. Astro Red looked up to see the Astro Megazord thrust towards the surface with its shield held forward.

Astro Red sprang to his feet. "Alright, Cy," he said under his breath as he ran towards the zord. He had to help free his friends. His vendetta with Psycho Red could wait. He rode his Cyber Slider and entered the Megazord.

Cy sat at the forward station as Astro Red slipped into his seat. "Thanks for the lift, Cy…"

Psycho Red howled with anger. He shattered his armor and grew to his giant monster form. The other two Psychos regrouped around him.

Cy turned to face Astro Red. "DECA made a program that should get rid of Psycho Yellow…but you'll have to channel the program through the Astro Megazord saber."

Astro Red nodded. That meant he would have to attack the Mega Voyager and his friends. It was not something he was happy about. "Download…Astro Megazord saber!"

The Galaxy Mega downloaded its saber and stood in a fighting stance in front of the Mega Voyager. Psycho Yellow's voice hissed over to him. "Red Ranger…if you destroy me, you destroy them. The Rangers are trapped in the cockpit."

Astro Red moved his controls forward, signaling Galaxy Mega to chop its saber downward. Mega Voyager parried the blow, but the Astro Megazord swung its saber around for another strike. The blade sparked against Mega Voyager's chest upon impact.

Mega Voyager was forced a few steps back as the Galaxy Mega moved forward and chopped its blade against the zord's neck. Golden energy crackled along the blade and enveloped the Mega Voyager with jagged streams of power. The jagged energy beams exploded against the zord's armor and penetrated its hull.

Psycho Red stepped forward to stop the Galaxy Mega. The villain extended his hand and launched a fiery blast that exploded against the Astro Megazord.

* * *

Astronema kneeled in the holographic communication chamber in her dark Fortress. Sauron wanted to speak with her. The chamber activated. A holographic image of Eltar's war-torn surface appeared and zoomed forward towards an onyx palace of stone. The fiery eye of Sauron was on top of the spire.

The eye of Sauron flashed with rage, his thoughts burning into Astronema's mind. Sauron was in pain. His energy was being drained. He wanted it stopped. He would not tolerate failure.

The holographic transmission ended.

Astronema tightened her grip on her staff as she rose to her feet.. Her plan was moving too slowly. The Psychos had to attack with all their fervor. The battle had to be powerful enough to wipe out the Rangers and drain all of Sauron's energy at the same time. It was the only way.

She pressed a control on her staff. The staff emitted a broadcast that would activate the beat-type genes in the Psycho Rangers and bring out blood-lust qualities unlike any that ever existed in any race.

* * *

Psycho Red howled with rage, his conscious failing him. Destruction. All he wanted was utter annihilation. He sprang forward and thrashed his claws against the Mega Voyager. The Galaxy Mega's program would have killed Psycho Yellow, but Astronema did not want her dead.

Psycho Red kicked the zord and slammed a fire pulse at point-blank range. The blast rocked Mega Voyager backward as Psycho Yellow spilled out from the zord, her body rematerializing as she crashed to the surface.

Psycho Yellow's body started convulsing as power and strength welled up inside her. She shattered her armor, grew giant, and joined her two teammates.

The Mega Voyager was back under the Rangers' control. The two Megazords regrouped and attacked.

"Beam Cannon!" Astro Red commanded as the Astro Megazord armed its rifle.

"Chest cannons!" Astro Yellow commanded.

Galaxy Mega fired a piercing lance of yellow energy that exploded against Psycho Red, knocking the villain backward. Mega Voyager's chest cannons fired spears of fiery energy that exploded against Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow.

"Ashley," Astro Red said as he opened up a comm line. "We have to get the Mega Winger and Delta Mega free. Go for Zhane. I'll take the Delta Mega."

The Mega Voyager ripped the bindings from the Mega Winger. Astro Megazord used its saber to cut the Delta Mega free. The Psychos lunged forward and attacked the four zords.

Psycho Black slammed a punch against Mega Winger and leaned back to slam its rocky head against the Delta Mega before the black zord could attack. Mega Winger struck back with a kick that slammed against the Psycho's side.

Psycho Yellow thrashed her claws across Galaxy Mega's armor. The Astro Megazord retaliated by opening fire with its head vulcans. Rapid-fire shots exploded against Psycho Yellow and knocked her backward.

Psycho Red slammed a kick against Mega Voyager, knocking the zord backward. The Mega Voyager slammed a fist against the villain, then kicked out the Psycho's feet while pushing the Psycho forward.

Psycho Red went stumbling across the ground and rose to his feet as the other two Psychos regrouped at his sides. Energy flared between them, ripping apart the ground by simply powering up. They launched a blinding blast of twisting white-hot and crimson energy that tumbled forward.

Their energy blast slammed against all four zords and consumed them, causing major explosions to rip through and puncture the zords' armor. The zords went skidding backwards across the barren and mountainous surface. The Rangers were rocked in their cockpits as power conduits exploded from energy overloads and surges.

"We can't take another shot like that," Astro Yellow said.

"We have to finish off the Psychos with a single shot," Astro Red said.

"How?" Astro Blue asked.

"The Voyager Spartan. "Ashley…can we channel all our reserves into the Spartan? The power from each zord?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I can't guarantee which zords will survive…"

"I'll combine the Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega," Astro Red said. "Lay down covering fire for me…Astro DeltaMegazord, online!"

The Delta Mega separated and formed over the Galaxy Mega, locking into place like a bulky suit of armor. The two zords fused together and formed the Astro DeltaMegazord.

Mega Voyager armed the Mega V-3 and aimed forward as Mega Winger and Astro DeltaMegazord placed iron hands on Mega Voyager's shoulders. The two zords dumped their energy reserves into Mega Voyager and channeled those reserves into the V-3 missile. Explosions blasted across the three zords as energy radiated from their hulls.

The Spartan fired a massive, twirling ball of crimson energy that flashed with deep blue and white-hot power. The sphere shot forward as the Psycho's emitted another shockwave. The two blasts exploded against each other and caused an explosion that ripped across several square miles, kicking up dirt and causing wind to blow debris in every direction.

When the smoke cleared, only the Mega Voyager stood.

The Psychos were vaporized. The Astro DeltaMegazord was critically damaged. Mega Winger was damaged as well on about half a mile away from the Mega Voyager.

* * *

A smuggler group was helping the Megaship with repairs. It had taken two days for the rangers to get the vessel space worthy.

Tommy stood on the main bridge. Chris and Cy were at their stations while the others tended to duties elsewhere on the ship.

"How long until the Mega Voyager is back online?" Tommy asked.

"Too long," Cy said.

Tommy sighed with frustration and shook his head. "This is one of the worst victories ever."

* * *

Astronema stared out the viewport The Psychos were gone. The Rangers and Sauron were alive. She would had been fuming with rage. But she had a back up plan.

"Eclipter…" she said. "Prepare the Secret City."

**To be continued…**


	24. Secret City

**Secret City**

The Megaship drifted alone in space near Aloc. Plasma leaked from its war-torn vents. The vessel's engines whined with protest. The five rangers were at their bridge stations within the vessel.

"Report," Tommy said.

Kat's fingers moved across her control panels as lines of data flashed across her console. "We're broadcasting distress signals on all frequencies."

Chris' monitor blinked. His finger pressed on the red flashing light and a status report downloaded onto his display. "A patrol of Tark ships just dropped out of hyperspace. There's three of them."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said. "Weapons?"

"Hull plating is at 30 percent," Justin said. "Plasma cannons and Megalasers are offline."

Cy shook his head. "Our thrusters are offline. We're not going anywhere."

Chris gave another report. "The Tark are coming into firing range."

"Hold onto something," Tommy said as he and the others braced themselves.

The Tark ships, spear-shaped vessels with tan-tinted hull plating, move forward towards the Megaship and fired streams of particle energy. The blasts exploded against the Megaship's hull as the enemy vessels passed by.

Before the enemy ships could come about for another pass, two vessels de-cloaked and thrust forward. The ships moved towards the Tark vessels and fired bursts of jade disrupter blasts that ripped across the enemy ships.

"Now," Tommy said on the bridge. "Hull plating to full. Megalasers and plasma cannons, online. Thrusters ahead. Target the lead ship and fire."

The Megaship's systems came up to full power and the saucer-shaped vessel streaked forward. Darts of blue and red energy shot from the Megaship's weapon turrets and exploded against the lead ship, piercing through its armor and destroying the vessel in a cloud of fire.

The two allied ships opened fire with bursts of torpedoes that exploded against the remaining ships, gutting them with fiery explosions and shrapnel.

"Stand down," Tommy said. "Kat, tell our new friends good job. And bring in the Delta Mega to help us with repairs. We may have been playing dead, but we didn't have to act too hard."

The pronged vessels were Basf ships. The Basf lived on the outer rim of the galaxy near the Prizelus sector. The apparently emotionless race was the latest addition to the Allies efforts against Sauron. The Basf had cloaking technology that made them a valuable asset.

The Basf people were mostly humanoid in appearance. Their eyes were solid black slits. They had sharp, angular facial features.

The Delta Mega moved into position and started repairs on the Megaship. The Delta Mega downloaded a cache of information and data files into the Megaship's computer during the repairs.

* * *

Tommy sat alone in the Situation Room. He reviewed a set up data pads on recent battle campaigns across the galaxy. Each data pad had the same basic theme: engage and retreat. The Allied forces were constantly on the defensive. No one had any word of Zordon's whereabouts.

The sleeves on his jumpsuit were rolled up. His zipper was down to his stomach, exposing his red undershirt.

The doors slid open and Justin walked in. His appearance was similar. He tossed a data pad onto the main table. He didn't look happy. "Here's the last of the reports from the Delta Mega."

"I take it it's not good news," Tommy said as he lifted the data pad.

"That's one way of putting it," Justin answered. "The Confederation's Second Fleet lost the Prizelus Sector. Only 13 ships survived…out of 220."

Tommy sighed with frustration and dropped the pad. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table as he placed a hand over his forehead. The Confederation, an Allied group of pirates and smugglers, was vital to holding the fourth quadrant of the galaxy from Sauron.

"That was one of our largest fleets," Tommy said, rubbing his eyes with frustration. "All those people…"

Justin took a step forward, his brow knitted with anger. "We can't keep going on like this, Tommy. We're losing, and we're nowhere close to finding Zordon. We can't just stay on the defensive like this. We need a solid victory."

"I agree," Tommy said as he slid the data pads aside and looked up to Justin. "We're rendezvousing with a mixed battle group near the Drilax System. We're going to regroup and cut hard into Sauron's territory."

* * *

The Dark Fortress spun through the black void of space. The fortress opened fire with a barrage of neon-green energy blasts that exploded against an attack wing of raptor-like Crinyte assault ships. The attack ships exploded in spheres of fiery death.

Astronema stood on the bridge of the Dark Fortress. She watched with a cold and emotionless face as the enemy ships went up in flames. The victory was meaningless to her.

Astronema's plan to use the Psycho Rangers to drain Sauron of his power - while destroying the Rangers - had failed. She needed a new plan, but inspiration alluded her.

Eclipter walked over to Astronema's side. "Princess…Pratorite Rashanar has sent word from Vongnar. He has reported success with the Xynzon Plot."

A cold smile crossed Astronema's face as a thought struck her. The Xynzon Plot was one of the many projects that Sauron's underlings oversaw. Each project was designed to gain favor in the Dark Monarch's eye. But Astronema had different plans in mind for Rashanar and his Xynzon Plot.

"Tell Rashanar not to proceed until I arrive," Astronema commanded. "I need to provide him with some new direction."

Rashanar designed the Xynzon Plot to gain favor with Sauron. But when Astronema was finished…the plot would be the end of Sauron.

* * *

The Graveyard was a whirling mass of broken starships that stormed through the darkness of space. Gutted vessels twirled around a cluster of gravity anomalies and other spatial tears.

The ships were ancient and nearly unrecognizable. The vessels were all that remained of a battle that raged eons ago. The story of the battle was one of time's oldest and strangest mysteries.

One of the hollowed out cruisers was serving as a meeting ground.

Vea'ra walked along a narrow passage that ran along the spine of the dead ship. The lights on her EV suit illuminated the battle-scarred deck plating and walls. Bits and pieces of steel floated through the weightless environment as if propelled by air.

Vea'ra was one of the few Taileon to survive the destruction of her homeworld. She had worked for the smuggler Durak ever since. She had met the Rangers during one of their early missions after leaving the Terran system.

A group of three humanoid men in EV suits walked towards her. Their leader was gray skinned with brown eyes. Every ridge and curve on his face was accentuated with segmented pieces of protruded bone.

The leader took a step forward, a smug grin on his face. "I didn't think you would actually come, _Orphan_."

It was a demeaning nickname for her homeless people. But she ignored it, despite her anger. She had little time. "I'm not surprised, Damahr. It seems you're always wrong. That's why you're licking the boots of Astronema instead of leading your people yourself."

Damahr was from Vornholt, a rust-colored world near Edenoi. His people had joined forces with Sauron at the start of the war, before the fall of Eltar. But it seemed like Astronema didn't know about the race's genetic tendency for treachery. Or their selfish greed.

Vea'ra tossed a data pad forward, sending it floating towards the three Holts. Damahr caught the pad and reviewed it. He double checked its readings with a data pad of his own to ensure the pad's accuracy. A sizeable amount of gold-pressed latinum had been deposited in one of his many accounts.

"Hmph. So much latinum, for such a trivial piece of information. You're either desperate or foolish," Damahr said.

"Give me what I want," Vea'ra said.

Damahr tossed her a small pack of data cards. The data pack went floated forward. It's contents held the key to finding Zordon. Divatox was keeping him deep in the galactic core, an area dense with stars that were nearly impossible to navigate. The data pack had Zordon's coordinates, along with a detailed star route to his location.

"There," Damahr said. "Now to finish the deal. He suddenly pulled a disrupter from behind his back and vaporized his own men with pulses of white energy. He aimed the weapon towards Vea'ra and fired.

She acted on instinct, leaping upward to avoid the blast and letting lack of gravity jet her backward while she pulled two blasters from her leg holsters. She faced her opponent while floating backward, and fired rapid shots of bright-red plasma that exploded across the deck and against the bulkheads.

Damahr dove to the side and ricocheted off the corridor wall before bouncing back towards Vea'ra. He opened fire with blasts of white energy that streaked past Vea'ra.

Vea'ra used the weightless environment to flip upward and slam through a shaft above the corridor. She entered an above level of the ship.

Damahr crouched low on the deck plating and sprang forward towards the opening above. He flew upward with his weapon blasting - but Vea'ra was gone. He narrowed his brow with anger and activated a small, wrist-mounted scanner. Vea'ra was slipping away into her ship.

He activated his ship's beacon and called the vessel towards the nearest docking port.

* * *

Vea'ra piloted her fin-shaped vessel through a twisting dive to avoid a hulking mass that used to be a ship. Darts of red energy exploded against her rear deflector shield as Damahr's freighter dropped into view behind her.

The freighter, a diamond-shaped vessel with octagonal solar panels on its flanks, was opening fire with its forward blaster quad.

Vea'ra turned hard to port and climbed upward. She armed her aft torpedo launchers and fired a volley of three missiles. The missiles streaked towards the sides of Damahr's vessel. Damahr fired his ventral thrusters and rose above the missiles while launching a group of decoys. The missiles exploded against the decoys, saving Damahr from death.

Damahr lowered his ship back down in time to see Vea'ra's vessel streak towards him. She opened fire with lances of blue energy that exploded against his dorsal shield emitters. Vea'ra passed over Damahr's ship and launched aft torpedoes. The torpedoes exploded against Damahr's ship and ripped the vessel to shreds.

Vea'ra angled ship towards the nearest clearing in the debris and fired her afterburners. She had no time to waste celebrating her minor victory.

* * *

A small dwarf star was feeding off of a red giant. Tendrils of solar energy connected the two stars. Streams of solar flares were sucked from the giant and absorbed into the dwarf.

The two stars' struggle was a never ending mystery. The smaller star would grow as it absorbed the giant. Then the process would reverse. It was unexplainable. And the resulting energy made the entire region unstable.

It was the perfect meeting place for the mixed battle group near Drilax.

The Megaship speared into real space at the edge of the system and angled towards the fleet. Five Titan attack cruisers formed the core of the fleet. Each cruiser was slender and sand colored, with jagged plates of armor extending from its hull. The attack cruisers were the latest ships to be produced by the simian warriors.

Various freighters and pirate vessels flew in escort positions around the attack cruisers. At least ten of the smaller ships were Avinza Raiders, fighter-shaped vessels with high speed and maneuverability.

The small fleet stretched across the Megaship's viewer.

"Hail the lead ship," Tommy said.

"Channel open," Kat said.

A simian warrior appeared on the main viewer. His fur was dull gray and his armor bronze. Tommy clenched onto the forward console, his knuckles turning white. Seeing the Titan race still reminded him of Shannon's murderer.

"We are glad you could join us, Terran Rangers," the commander said. "I am Tragdar, commander of the fleet."

Tommy nodded. "I look forward to speaking with you. We'll bring our ship in for docking. Megaship out."

The viewer deactivated.

A signal on Chris's console lit up. His fingers danced across the control console. "An unidentified ship is entering the system on an erratic vector."

"On screen," Tommy said.

The forward viewer showed an image of the approaching fin-shaped ship. The vessel was leaking plasma.

"Hail them," Tommy said.

"Their comm system is down," Kat said.

Justin activated his tactical scanners. "They've taken heavy battle damage…but it could be a trap."

"Life signs?" Tommy asked.

"One," Chris answered. "Very faint. The Titan ships are arming weapons and moving in on an attack vector."

"Kat, tell them to stay put," Tommy said. "Cy, get us closer to that ship and get a tractor beam ready. Polarize the hull plating."

The Megaship moved closer towards the vessel. Ashley reported from her station. "Their engines are going to overload…"

"Justin, Chris," Tommy said, "morph and head into the ship. Save whoever's on board. I want to know who they are and why they're here."

* * *

Astro Black and Astro Blue landed on the deck of the damaged craft. Conduits exploded around them as the deck plating shook. Fires dotted the corridor, providing the only illumination.

"Nice place," Astro Blue said. "And I thought we had it bad."

Astro Black activated his helmet scanner. "She's this way," he said, nodding towards the bridge. Come on…"

They ran through the damaged corridor and approached the bridge door. They didn't bother trying to open it with conventional means. Astro Black downloaded his lance and swung downward, tearing the door from the bulkhead.

Astro Blue hopped in first. Consoles in the small bridge were erupting with flame. He noticed Vea'ra hunched over the forward flight control station. "There she is."

They moved further onto the bridge. A support beam exploded from above and fell towards them, but they merely knocked it aside as if it were paper.

Astro Blue gently scooped her into his arms. Astro Black fit a small brace onto her arm. The brace emitted an energy shield that would protect her from the vacuum and pressure of space for a short period of time while providing oxygen.

The ship suddenly lurched as explosions sparked all around them. Kat's voice came through their helmet's comm system. "Justin, the ship's falling apart, you have to get out of there!"

A conduit beneath their feet exploded and hurled the three of them into the corridor. They scrambled to their feet and ran towards the docking ring as explosions ripped around them. They leapt through the ring and out of the ship as it expanded in a ball of flame. The shockwave knocked them hard against their backs and sent them flailing through space, crashing against their Cyber Sliders.

They pulled themselves onto the Sliders and returned to the ship.

* * *

Vea'ra lied back on the Megaship's medical bed. She was still unconscious, but her vital signs were stable. The rangers recognized her from one of their early missions, shortly before getting the Delta Mega from Phantom Ranger.

"Well," Tommy said as he, Cy, and the other five rangers gathered around, "anyone have any ideas as to why she's here."

Zhane arced an eyebrow. "Who is she again?"

"Vea'ra," Chris answered. "She works for Durak."

Zhane recognized the name. Durak was one of the galaxy's top smugglers and information brokers.

"Guys…" Ashley said, her eyes fixed on a data pad. She had downloaded the data pack they found on Vea'ra onto the pad. "You're not going to believe this…that data pack she had. It has a way to find Zordon."

The rangers' eyes opened wide.

Justin shook his head at the thought. "How do we know if we can trust her? Her and her big boss almost got us killed."

"Even if it's true," Zhane said, "what about the battle group? We can't just abandon them. We're committed."

Tommy sighed. A part of him couldn't believe what he was about to suggest. "We'll split up. One team will stay here in the Megaship. The second team will go and see if Zordon is really where this data pack says."

* * *

Tommy and Ashley decided to go to the core alone with the data pack. They would scout the area, and if Zordon was there, they would send the proper signal back to the Megaship.

In the meantime, the rest of the rangers would take the Megaship and join in the battle group's efforts against Sauron's forces.

Tommy and Ashley were taking a sleek delta-shaped Eltarian shuttle into the core for their mission. The shuttle was one of the few remaining vessels from the once legendary Eltarian defense and exploration fleet.

The shuttle was still docked at the Megaship's ventral port as Tommy and Ashley sat at the forward station, getting the shuttle ready for launch. Their fingers moved across the control consoles, running various diagnostics and system checks.

"I don't suppose this thing turns into a Megazord," Tommy joked as he ran a check of the weapon systems.

Ashley smiled. "Not yet. But give me a few minutes."

She downloaded the data pack's contents into the ship's navigation system.

Cy's voice came over the shuttle's comm system. "We're ready to get underway."

Tommy nodded. "Good luck guys. Separate the docking clamps."

"Separating docking clamps," Cy said. "Good look to you too."

The shuttle dropped from the Megaship. The engines flashed with blue light as the small ship streaked forward into hyperspace.

* * *

The Megaship was in formation alongside the battle group as it traversed through hyperspace, slingshot ting around the rim towards the other side of the galaxy. CY, Zhane, and the other rangers gathered in the situation room for a mission briefing.

Cy activated the table's central holographic emitter. An image of a massive space station appeared. The station was like a web of various hull components strung together without much thought to design.

"This is the DaVreen shipyards," Cy said. "It's located near the Jolna Compact and Vongnar. The entire area of space is clouded with Nebula storms except for one main route.

"A small task force of Frayloth and Gernaydin ships is launching a frontal attack through the main route. They're just a diversion. Our battle group is going to maneuver through the Nebula storms and destroy the station."

"How bad are these storms?" Chris asked.

"Bad," Zhane said.

Cy nodded in agreement. "I piloted a freighter once through the Nebula Inferno of Qo'nos. We should make it. It's the Titan ships I'm worried about. They're larger."

"But still maneuverable," Zhane said.

"What kind of defenses are we up against once we make it to the shipyards?" Justin asked.

"The station itself is armed with Nadion pulse cannons," Cy said. "The station's defense group consists of Vihes, Kyrana, DaVreen and Vongnar ships. The Vongnar will likely hold back while the other ships engage the decoy fleet."

"Then what?" Zhane asked.

"The station has seven structural integrity weak points. Once we destroy those weak points, the station will collapse."

"Sounds easy enough," Justin said sarcastically.

* * *

The shuttle speared into real-space. The stars around them were dense, a clear sign that they were near the galactic core.

"Just a few more jumps and we should be there," Ashley said. "Unless this data pack is a sham..."

Tommy nodded. "I'm starting to think we should have explored that possibility a bit more before coming out here," he said, only half joking.

"What fun would that have been," Ashley said.

Tommy shrugged. His sensor panel started blinking before he could answer. "We've got company. A wing of light freighters, probably patrols for Divatox. I hope the weapons in this crate are working."

"Not well enough to take on six ships," Ashley said.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Plot us an escape vector. We'll have to fight our way around them."

Tommy polarized the shuttle's hull plating and brought the phase cannons online.

"Got it," Ashley said. "Head 217 mark 8."

"Hold on," Tommy said as he swung the shuttle into a hard dive and turn. The attack freighters followed while igniting their thrusters for a burst of speed.

"The freighters are entering firing range," Ashley reported.

The ships opened fire with rapid-fire blasts of green energy that streaked towards the shuttle. Tommy brought the ship up in a steep climb and banked to avoid the blasts. He brought the shuttle around in a loop and aimed its nose back at the freighters.

The shuttle's phase cannons fired streams of energy at the two ships. The phase blasts exploded against the enemies' hull plating as the shuttle passed above them, continuing to fire all cannons.

Tommy activated the ship's hyperspace drive. The shuttle shot into warp, with the freighters not far behind.

"Those ships are pursuing," Ashley said. "And they're gaining on us."

"Can this ship go faster?" Tommy asked.

The freighters launched missiles charged with jade colored energy. The missiles slammed against the shuttle's dorsal hull. Tommy and Ashley shook within the cockpit on impact.

"I didn't think it was possible to fight in hyperspace," Tommy said.

Ashley shook her head. "Neither did I."

* * *

Three Frayloth Talvoth-class Warbirds dropped out of hyperspace on the outskirts of the DaVreen shipyards. Five of the smaller Gernaydin assault ships fell into position alongside the main cruisers. The Gernaydin ships had green-tinted hull plating across a teardrop-shaped hull and edged wings, tipped off with blade-like nacelles.

The shipyards' defense fleet reacted. Jagged DaVreen ships flew forward with a wing of Kyrana assault raiders shaped likes birds of prey. Vihes assault ships moved flanked the Kyrana ships. The Vihes ships resembled pods with jagged plates of armor extended backward and twin cannons aimed forward. A single red deflector array made the pod look like a Cyclops.

The white-furred Admiral Trefli'ah stood on the bridge of the lead Frayloth cruiser as the enemy approached. "Admiral to Gernadyn attack force…peel back the enemy's Vihes ships, attack pattern Rigel beta. Port gunners, target the Kyrana escort wing. Starboard gunners, lay down covering fire."

The battle started.

The DaVreen ships opened fire with spheres of crackling energy that slammed against the Frayloth cruisers. The Kyrana ships broke formation and opened fire with rapid bursts of jade-colored energy.

The winged Gernadyn ships broke formation and fired lances of plasma energy that exploded across the pod ships' hulls.

The pods scattered formation and ignited their thrusters to counter attack. The pods fired darts of orange energy that splashed across the Gernadyn ships' shields, exploding across the hull.

The lead Frayloth cruiser opened fire with a full port cannon barrage that sent bursts of blue and red energy darting through space, exploding against the Kyrana ships. One of the light assault raiders turned hard to starboard to avoid a blast, but one of its wings was ripped to shreds by the cannon assault. The ship went spinning out of control.

The DaVreen ships looped around and aimed their cannons towards the ventral side of the Frayloth ships while trying to sneak upward.

"Full axis rotation starboard," the admiral commanded. "Fire all ventral cannons."

The lead Frayloth rotated so its belly cannons were facing the incoming DaVreen ships. The cannons opened fire, spraying blue and red energy darts that exploded against the lead DaVreen ship. The first barrage of blasts ate away the ship's shields. The next volley of plasma and disrupter blasts exploded through the ship's hull, ripping apart armor plating.

* * *

The Megaship climbed upward as a nebula lightning burst scorched the side of the ship's hull.

"DECA," Cy said. "Transfer auxiliary power to maneuvering thrusters, and emergency power to hull plating."

The battle group moved through the nebula storm while maneuvering past flashes of lightning and energy. The rangers were jolted within their cockpit as another blast struck their ship - only the blast was not from the Nebula storm.

"One of the Titan ships," Justin reported. "They're opening fire on us!"

"What?!" Cy said. "Hail them."

"No response," Kat said.

Chris shook his head as he reviewed his sensor readings. "I'm not picking up any life signs on the ship that's attacking us. It's like their whole crew just died."

Kat's monitor flashed. "I'm picking up a message from the lead Titan ship. They swear they're not responsible. They think someone has taken over the rogue ship."

"Just what we need," Justin said sarcastically.

The Titan ship fired again, striking the Megaship's hull. The energy discharge attracted a bolt of nebula lightning that nearly ripped through their hull.

Justin looked to Cy. "If we return fire, we'll just attract more of that nebula lightning. Our weapons are like magnets to it."

Chris turned towards them. "We can board the ship and regain control. We'd have to take Zhane with us."

Cy nodded. "You three go to the engine room and get Zhane. Do whatever you can to stop that Titan ship."

* * *

The Titan ship's corridor was bronze plated with dim red lights signaling battle readiness. The four Rangers entered the corridor through the docking port, and immediately found two bodies of Titan warriors slumped against the walls.

Astro Pink shook her head. "What happened to them?"

"We don't have time to figure it out, Kat," Astro Blue said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Astro Black activated his helmet icon and scanned the interior of the ship. "I can get us to the bridge," he said as he started forward. "This way…"

An artificial wind suddenly blew through the corridor. The dead Titan warrior reanimated and slowly climbed to their feet. Their eyes burned with deep red fire. Their wings turned into black flame.

One of the Titan's lunged forward and swung his blade towards the Rangers.

"Silver Blazer!" Astro Silver shouted as he used his arm-mounted sword to knock the villain's saber away. Silver Ranger brought his blade back down in a diagonal arc that tore through the Titan's armor and flesh like a blade through a cloud of sand.

The Titan's body crumbled and turned to ash. Astro Silver dashed forward to the second Titan and swung his Blazer upward in a diagonal arc that tore through the simian like paper. The second warrior crumbled and turned to ash.

The remains of the two warriors started to pulse with energy as two small clouds of crimson smoke arose. The two clouds rose above the deck and phased through the bulkhead.

The Rangers stood in silence.

"What the hell was that?!" Astro Blue said.

"Pa Reens," Astro Silver said.

"What's a Pa Reen?" Astro Black asked.

"They're creatures from the Astral Plane," Astro Silver said. "Someone had to have brought them here. Used them to take control of the ship and its crew."

The deck plating before them erupted, causing a shockwave that knocked the four Rangers backward. Four lifeless Titan warriors climbed from the hole in the deck plating. Their eyes were glowing with the crimson fire of the Pa Reen, and their wings were black flame.

* * *

Tommy and Ashley were jolted in the cockpit as another blast struck the shuttle's hull. The lines of hyperspace in their view port came to a halt as the ship fell back into real-space near a brown and green planet.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked.

Ashley shook her head. "I have no idea. Navigation systems and sensors are offline."

The freighters speared into real-space, jetting past the shuttle and circling around to attack like a group of sharks.

Tommy's fingers danced across the control panel. With weapons and hull plating offline too, he did not have a lot of options. "I'm taking us towards the planet. Maybe we can lose them in the atmosphere. They don't look designed for planetary flight."

The shuttle ignited its thrusters and looped back towards the planet. The freighters started closing in on the shuttle and opened fire with rapid blasts of green energy. Most blasts darted across the shuttle and streaked past the view port. Other blasts exploded against the dorsal hull plating and exploded near the shuttle's main engine.

The shuttle went spinning out of control towards the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Astro Silver and Astro Blue spun forward while thrashing through two more Titan zombies. The zombies turned to dust as the crimson clouds of the Pa Reen floated through the deck plating.

The Silver and Blue Rangers were covering Astro Black and Astro Pink, who were trying to open the entrance to the Titan ship's bridge. The large metal doors clanked open, revealing the dimly-lit battle bridge.

A group of dead Titans leapt forward, taking the Rangers by surprise. Astro Black downloaded his staff and swung the weapon through the Titan warrior, causing the zombie to dissolve. Astro Pink held her weapon forward and fired rings of pink energy that ripped through the rest of the creatures.

"We're in," Astro Black said to his teammates.

The four Rangers entered the bridge and sealed the door to delay any other un-dead Titans from trying to stop them.

They heard laughter echo across the bridge walls. The crimson clouds of the Pa Reen suddenly gathered in the center of the bridge and started to circle around. They circled a man wearing a dark robe who stood at the center of the bridge. Lines of blood formed a demonic pattern at his feet. He stood at the center of the pattern.

A ruby held a black cloak around the stranger. He held a broad, double-edged sword with a white gem at its hilt. His hair was white, and his skin black. His eyes were deep purple.

"Who are you?" Astro Blue asked.

The villain extended his hand. Invisible forced of energy slammed the Rangers backward and pressed them against the bridge walls. "I am Ortu. A mere traveler who was…hitching a ride."

Astro Silver struggled against the force to aim his arm-mounted blaster. "Great…sense of humor…" he triggered a volley of golden energy darts, but the Pa Reen acted as a shield that protected the villain.

"Don't try that again," Ortu said as he used invisible energy to pull the blaster out of the Silver Ranger's hand. "Not that you'll have much time to try."

The villain tightened his invisible grip on the Rangers, nearly crushing their ribs. The bridge shook violently from a powerful lightning burst, breaking the villain's concentration. The Rangers dropped to the ground.

"Now!" Astro Blue shouted as he fired his Astro Sniper.

Pa Reen deflected the blue energy darts as Astro Yellow moved in from the side, slinging blasts of yellow energy that the Pa Reen deflected as well.

Astro Silver retrieved his Silver Blazer and aimed the weapon at the deck plating. He triggered a volley of golden energy blasts that exploded against the demonic symbol on the deck. The symbol was broken, and the Pa Reen disappeared.

Astro Black pounced forward before the evil magick user could react and slammed a hook punch across his face. The villain went stumbling into unconsciousness.

* * *

The shuttle had crashed against the planet's surface near a ring of woodland surrounding a jagged spire of rock that pierced into the sky. The shuttle itself was a useless wreck, and it was a wonder the two rangers survived.

Dark clouds covered the night sky above, and a chilling breeze was blowing down the mountain side. They brought various pieces of wood and dried leaves into the shuttle so they could use it as a shelter and keep warm while trying to get a message to the rest of their team.

Tommy tried to rub two sticks together and start the fire, but he could not ignite the flame. "This was a lot easier in theory than in practice…"

"I take it you were never in boy scouts," Ashley said. She was trying to rig her portable scanner to get a signal off of the planet.

Tommy shook his head. He continued to try and work on the flame. "I never saw the attraction. Besides…I was always busy with martial arts."

"What got you started with that anyway?" Ashley asked.

Tommy shrugged. "I got picked on a lot as a kid. It was mostly my own fault…I'd see other people get hassled by bullies, I'd step in to try and help. That never went very well. What about you? Why kick boxing?"

Ashley smiled at the memory, her eyes still on the portable scanner. "They were passing out fliers for free lessons one day in junior high. I never actually considered going…but my Dad found the flier in my book bag. He flipped out. Said a kick boxing class was no place for girls."

"I'm sure you took that well," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah," Ashley said sarcastically. "I went to that class three days a week and practiced at home on the other days. It drove my dad nuts."

The shuttle suddenly lurched and tipped to the side. Tommy and Ashley went slamming against the storage lockers as the rear of the shuttle was ripped off. They reached for their morphers, but it was too late. An unseen monster fired beams of energy that caused the two rangers to vanish.

* * *

The Megaship was back on course, leading the task force towards the outskirts of the nebula storm. The rangers learned that Ortu had stowed aboard the Titan ship near the spaceports of Lodosazbar before the battle group's rendezvous. He was a dark mage in Sauron's employee.

A skeleton crew manned the Titan ship so it could join the rest of the battle group.

"We're approaching the edge of the nebula," Chris said.

"Zhane, get ready for a hyper-rush-one jump," Cy said.

Zhane made the calculations. The ship fleet was going to skip through space from the edge of the nebula to the station itself. Only the Megaship had the precision necessary to make the jump, so the other ships in the battle group slaved their computers over to the Megaship.

The battle group jumped into hyperspace. The jump lasted less than a fraction of a second, then the station grew larger in the Megaship's forward view port. A dozen or more Vongnar ships- heavy cruisers and lighter attack ships- flew in defense formation around the station.

"Signal all ships to attack," Cy commanded. "Pattern starburst-nova."

Allied freighters opened fire with a volley of concussion torpedoes, proton missiles, quantum missiles and torpedoes. The Vongnar ships started to break formation to try and avoid the missile barrage streaking towards them with red and blue pulses of light. The enemy ships did not react fast enough to the sneak attack.

A volley of missiles exploded against the dorsal side of a Vongnar ship. The ship was crushed and exploded violently, the shockwave damaging another two ships. Two ships were destroyed total, and another five badly damaged.

The Megaship thrust forward towards the top of the station as the Vongnar ships regrouped and opened fire with pulses of purple energy. The allied freighters opened fire with rail cannons and plasma cannons, laying down cover fire as the larger ships moved in.

Justin aimed the Megalasers at a Vongnar ship approaching their port side. The dorsal lasers fire darts of blue energy that sprinkled against the Vongnar ship with a series of sparks and explosions. The Vongnar's shields collapsed as Justin triggered the plasma cannons, sending darts of red energy spearing through the enemy ship's hull.

A Titan ship moved in and fired twin lances of blue energy. The energy streams exploded against the ship, causing the Vongnar vessel to rip in half.

"The station is aiming its Nadion Pulse Cannons," Justin reported.

The station spat out a volley of 20 orange-tinted energy spheres. The spheres blasted against the allied fleet, skinning the starboard side hull of a Titan ship and exploding against the other attack cruisers.

The smaller Avinza Raiders managed to evade the blasts and move in on attack runs towards the Vongnar ships. The Raiders opened fire with pulse cannons that exploded against the Vongnar shields.

* * *

Tommy moaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his wounded head. Ashley was on the concrete ground besides him. She was regaining consciousness too.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Ashley nodded. "Where are we?"

Tommy shook his heads. A line of human-like men and women spanned underneath a concrete archway. The ground was paved with the same material, which resembled concrete. "It looks like some kind of city…"

The lines of people were moving into a central tower structure. Various buildings dotted the perimeter of the small city. Quantrons marched about at various intervals. Three of the soldiers, along with a bounty hunter, moved towards Tommy and Ashley. The green-skinned bounty hunter had a mouth that resembled a fly trap and dark red eyes. His hair was long and black. The villain wore rugged plates of gray armor and had slender blades extending from his arms.

Tommy and Ashley rose to their feet and readied their wrist morphers. "Install! Astro Ranger!"

They input the code 3-3-5-enter. Nothing happened.

"What the-" Tommy started to say.

The bounty hunter extended his hand and shot two spheres of energy that wrapped around the rangers' arms and formed wrist bindings. The wrist bindings made the already-injured rangers weak, and they almost collapsed to the ground.

Quantrons grabbed them and pushed them into line with the rest of the humanoids. One of the girls, dressed in rags, looked back at the Terrans. "Where did you come from?"

"Near the core," Tommy said. "What is this place?"

The young woman's gaze grew distant before she even heard the question. "The core…their range is larger than I thought."

Ashley tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Mass teleportations," she said. "Most of my planet was uprooted and brought here. The same is true of many worlds."

"What planet are you from?" Tommy asked, although he suspected that he knew the answer.

"De'journel," she said.

Ashley and Tommy exchanged knowing glances. They had been to the world. It was completely deserted. The natives who were not teleported away were twisted and transformed into living weapons by Darkonda.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked again.

"No one knows," she said. "A few of my people once escaped to the edge of the city. It's protected by a dome."

The bounty hunter growled at the woman and rangers. He spoke an unintelligible language. He aimed an arm blade at the rangers and muttered again. Tommy took a bold step forward. "I could say the same to you…"

The bounty hunter swung his blade down towards Tommy's head. Tommy stepped backward and held up his wrists. The blade snapped through his bindings. His strength returned and he spun forward with a reverse sidekick that crashed against the bounty hunter's chest.

"Burn knuckle!" Tommy shouted as his fist radiated with fiery energy and slammed against the bounty hunter's chest, cracking his ribs.

Tommy turned, keeping his hand ignited as he ripped Tommy and the young woman's bindings off. "Come on…" he said as they sprinted away from the oncoming group of Quantrons.

* * *

Rashanar stood in the main lab of the city's central building. A view port looked down to a metal pit below. A slender emitter extended from the ceiling towards the center of the pit. The villain was a member of the Lkitrnzizzit race. His deep eye sockets and slimy blue skin made him look more like a monster than made. He had no lips or hair.

A group of civilians entered the lab below and stood beneath the emitter. Rashanar smiled at the fear that crossed their faces. The pain they were about to experience was one of a kind. And for such a worthy cause.

He activated the emitter. It sent a burst of energy that seemed to consume the civilians molecule by molecule and suck them up. Their DNA codes and molecules were digitized and stored into slender, rectangular chips that slid out from the evil scientist's console.

Astronema stepped up from behind him and removed one of the disks. "Excellent," she said as she looked the disk over. "With these DNA codes, we can double our army and our labor force."

Rashanar nodded. "Sauron will be pleased."

Astronema glared at him. She slammed the end of her staff against his gut. She leaned down and spoke into his ear. "Your allegiance is with me. And me alone."

* * *

Their presence remained. In the void. Darkness. They were empty. Or free. Bottomless. Existence torn. Astronema created them. Now they were gone. But still. Energy cannot be destroyed. They remained. Their energy lingered. Rebirth. They needed Rebirth. Astronema created. Astronema. Rebirth.

The spirits of the Psycho Rangers reached out towards Astronema's presence.

* * *

A Nadion pulse blast slammed against the Megaship. Explosions sparks across the bridge as power conduits erupted. A duo of Vongnar ships descended on the Megaship and opened fire with blasts that exploded against the ship's hull.

Emergency claxons sounded along with crimson emergency lights, the sole source of light on the war-torn bridge.

Chris's fingers moved across his control panel. "The Titan ships have taken out two of the weak points. That's five total counting the ones we took out."

Justin manipulated his control. He adjusted the targeting scanners to lock onto a Vongnar ship closing in on their starboard side. He triggered a volley of plasma darts that exploded against the enemy ship and destroyed it.

"Where are those Raiders?" Cy asked. "They're supposed to be watching our flank."

Another blast impact rocked the bridge.

Cy activated the Battleizer, on loan from Tommy. "Delta Mega, Install!"

The delta-shape ship appeared moments later and fell into formation besides the Megaship. The Delta Mega ignited rapid-fire yellow energy darts at an approaching group of Vongnar ships. Delta Mega cleared a path as the Megaship moved closer to their next target on the enemy station.

"We're closing in on the next weak point," Chris said. "We're all clear."

"Fire Megalasers," Cy commanded.

Justin locked weapons on target and triggered a burst of blue energy darts that exploded against the station, cracking through armor and obliterating the weak point. "Only one left."

"New problem," Chris said. "The last weak point has been reinforced with multi-layered regenerative deflector shields. The Titan cruisers haven't been able to break through."

"We'll have to use our beam cannon," Cy said. "Get ready to form the Megazord."

"No can do," Zhane said over the comm system. He was in the engine room. "The fusion program is offline."

Kat's console displayed a transmission. "The main battle group says they have to break off soon."

"Fine," Cy said. "Tell all our ships to concentrate fire on the last structural weak point. Lay down heavy laser fire, then blast it with torpedoes."

"Cy," Justin said. "We don't have enough firepower to get through those shields. We were expecting a weak point, not a miniature fortress."

One of the Titan ships ignited its thrusters and charged forward towards the last structural point. Kat's monitor blinked. "The Titan's lead ship…they're going to ram the last weak point."

The Titan ship opened fire with streams of cyan-tinted energy that pounded against the deflector shield. Nadion pulse cannons ate away at the cruiser's hull, but the ship continued its advance.

The Titan ship collided with the station. Massive explosions started ripping across the shipyards with a fury of flame and twisted steel. The Titan ship was consumed by the blast. The entire vessel erupted into a sphere of flame.

"Let's get out of here," Cy said, his eyes glued to the view port as the shipyards fell.

* * *

The Megaship arrived at the rendezvous site, but the shuttle was nowhere to be found. Cy, Chris, Kat, and Justin managed to track the shuttle's hyperspace trail to a planet deep in the core. Zhane had traveled with the Mega Winger to make repairs to the Delta Mega and his own Mega Winger.

The Megaship entered into low orbit around the world and scanned its surface. Cy leaned over Chris's shoulder as the sensor station displayed results. "It looked like they were teleported away…the pattern looks familiar, but I can't place it."

Cy's eyes opened wide. He recognized the pattern. He turned to Kat. "Contact Kruger. We're going to need his help."

* * *

The Megaship regrouped in the Rigel Expanse with Kruger's flagship and small flotilla of Rigelian ships. Kruger's vessel was a heavy dreadnaught named _Boss One_, and the Rigel ships were a mix of heavy battle cruisers and lighter assault frigates.

Kruger's image was on the Megaship's forward viewer. The rangers and Kruger had shared data on the teleportation readings.

"Your timing could not be better," the blue-furred K-9 said. "We've tracked the signal from the De'journel abductions. It's safe to say your teammates were transported to the same place. Slave your navigation systems to my ship. We'll escort you to this hidden planet."

* * *

The Astro Megaship dropped out of hyperspace alongside Rigelian battle cruisers and assault frigates. The planet ahead was protected by a group of Vongnar attack ships and Jolna frigates. The ships were in formation around Astronema's Dark Fortress.

Chris reported from his station. "There's some kind of city on the surface. Its protected by a giant dome. Our sensors can't recognize the material."

Kat looked back to Cy. "That's probably where Tommy and Ashley are."

Cy nodded. "Polarize the hull plating. Kat, signal the Rigel ships to fall into screening formation around us. We have to make it to the surface."

"What about the dome?" Chris asked.

"Does it extend under the surface?" Justin asked.

Chris cracked a grin when he studied the readouts. "Not far."

"Then we can use the Megatank to drill our way under," Justin said.

The Megaship and Rigel ships flew in formation towards the planet's defense fleet. The more maneuverable, beetle-like Vongnar attack ships broke formation and moved to intercept the allied flotilla.

The Vongnar opened fire with neon-purple energy blasts that streaked towards the allied ships. Cy piloted the Megaship through evasive maneuvers as Justin brought the plasma cannons and Megalasers online.

"Hold on," Cy said as he triggered the ship's afterburners.

Justin locked on weapons and started firing. Blue and red darts of energy shot from the Megaship and exploded against the enemy ships.

* * *

Tommy, Ashley, and the woman named Neiah ducked for cover near a store building. Quantron patrols were criss-crossing the streets, searching for the three escaped prisoners. The android soldiers were getting harder to avoid by the minute.

Tommy served as look out as Ashley inspected her morpher. Neiah looked panicked. She grasped onto Tommy's shirt. "How were you able to do that? You'll be tortured to death when they catch us."

"Well," Tommy said, "we'll just avoid getting caught. Ash, how's it look?"

The morphers are working fine," she said. "There's definitely a jamming field keeping us from morphing or communicating. My guess is it's coming from the central building."

"Makes sense," Tommy said. He looked to Neiah. "Do you know anything that might help us."

"The central building is their headquarters," she said. "We can't go there."

"Be an optimist," Tommy said. He looked to Ashley. "Here's the plan. We head deeper into the dome. They won't suspect us to go back the way we came. We'll ambush a patrol, take their weapons, then…get into the main building somehow."

"Okay," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

The two rangers and Neiah started to move out. Explosions rang out around them before they moved far. Tommy and Ashley rolled for cover while pulling Neiah down with them.

They looked up to see a Psycho-Gene Beast stalk forward towards them. The creature wore bulky orange and black armor. Tommy and Ashley recognized the monster as their kidnapper. The bounty hunter Tommy had broke free from earlier stood beside the gene beast.

The green-skinned bounty hunter had a mouth that resembled a fly trap and dark red eyes. His hair was long and black. The villain wore rugged plates of gray armor and had slender blades extending from his arms.

Tommy looked back to Ashley. "You two go."

Ashley nodded. "Don't be too long." She knew it was pointless to argue. And she knew they had to bring down whatever jamming covered the dome area. They ran off.

The bounty hunter, jSugfnd, charged forward and swung his blades like scissors towards Tommy's neck. Tommy sidestepped and slammed a round kick against the villain's chest before smashing a round kick against his face.

* * *

The Megaship broke through the atmosphere and moved close to the surface. The ship arced towards the dome within sight distance. Chris finished scanning the dome and its equipment.

"Done," Chris said. "I know where we need to hit. Drop us off bearing 7 mark 709."

Cy arced looped the ship towards the south side of the dome while the three rangers moved into the docking bay. Cy opened the bay doors and the Mega Tank dropped towards the surface. The tank armed its drill and dove beneath the earth.

* * *

"Astronema," Eclipter said. He and the princess were on board the Dark Fortress bridge. "The Rangers' ship has entered the planet's atmosphere."

"Have they," Astronema said. She turned and glared at Eclipter with ices of ice an expression just as cold. "Let me make this clear: I am tired of the Rangers interrupting my every move. You are my right-hand general. Cut off their ability to launch attacks."

"But princess-"

"Think," Astronema said. "The Mega Voyager, Delta Mega and Mega Winger are not in use. Find them and destroy them. Psycho Yellow must have left residual energy behind that even you can track."

* * *

The Mega Tank burst from the ground on the outskirts of the city. A cluster of stone and bushes concealed the tank as the rangers hopped out of the cockpit.

Chris opened his scanner. "We're close enough to pinpoint troop deployments."

"Let's morph," Justin said.

They readied their morphers. "Install! Astro Ranger!" They input the code 3-3-5-enter into their morphers. Nothing happened.

Chris wrinkled his brow and looked to his scanner. "There's some kind of dampening field. We can't morph."

"Great," Justin said sarcastically. "Next time we go on a mission like this, remind me to morph _before_ we break into the enemy stronghold filled with people who want to kill us."

"We'll be okay," Chris said, his eyes on his scanner. "The energy field surrounding the dome is the same field blocking our powers. Once the field is down we can morph and signal the ships in orbit. Then they can start landing inside the dome and getting people off this rock."

Justin checked to make sure his blaster was charged. "Let's try to avoid as many patrols as we can. We'll have enough target place once we reach the main building."

* * *

Ashley snuck into the main compound of the secret city along with Neiah. They watched in horror through a small view port as a group of civilians were converted into data and stored onto cards.

"God," Ashley whispered. "That's what they're doing here."

* * *

Justin, Chris, and Kat moved to the base of the central complex. Chris looked over his portable scanner. "The transmission cluster is at the top of this building. Guards are stationed just outside the entrance to the roof."

A burst of light flashed nearby as a group of Craterites dropped to the ground.

"Damn," Justin cursed as he opened fire. He plasma blaster shot bursts of orange energy that exploded against the soldiers. "Cover me, guys. I'll go plan the charges."

"Be careful," Chris said as he and Kat aimed their weapons at the approaching soldiers and opened fire. Justin entered the building.

* * *

Justin ran up the winding stairs. A group of Quantrons charged down the steps towards him. He jump kicked the first soldier away and blasted the next two at near-point-blank range. Explosions sparked across their chest as they flipped backward.

Justin heard fighting from a level above. He moved farther up the stairs and saw Ashley, spinning forward and bringing an axe kick down on a creature's collar bone.

"Ashley!" Justin shouted.

"I was wondering if you guys would show up," she said as she kicked the last Quantron away.

"Come on," Justin said. "We have to blow up the transmission array that's blocking or morphers. "

Ashley turned to Neiah. "Find somewhere to stay out of sight. You'll be safer."

* * *

A group of Quantrons stood on the roof near the transmission array. The door to the roof shattered in as three Craterites fell through and crashed to the pavement. Ashley and Justin moved in, triggering blasts that exploded against the first three Quantrons.

The soldiers charged towards the rangers. Ashley ducked under a boomerang blade and slammed a round kick against a soldier's chest.

Justin spun forward, slamming the handle of his blaster against a Quantron's chest as he moved towards the transmission cluster. He pulled out five charges and started placing them along the cluster as a group of Craterites rushed towards him, their jagged blades ready to strike.

Justin started to swing his blaster up, but a Craterite swiped the weapon from his hand and kicked him on the chest. Justin went flipping backwards, stumbling over the railing. He grabbed hold of the railing, his feet dangling 20 stories above ground.

"Justin!" Ashley shouted. While she was distracted, a Quantron pushed her over the railing too. She grabbed hold of the railing to keep from falling.

The soldiers stalked towards the railing, ready to cut the Rangers down. Justin pulled the detonator from his pocket and triggered it. The transmission array exploded, creating a shockwave that blasted the soldiers off the roof.

The shockwave shook Justin and Ashley loose, and they started falling towards the ground below. They snapped open their morphers, but were flailing to wildly to trigger their transformation streak.

A red streak suddenly passed beneath them and caught them. It was Astro Red. "Hang on…"

He arced his slider downward and skid to the ground near Kat and Chris. Astro Red hopped off his slider as the gene beast stalked towards them.

"Let's take care of business, guys," Astro Red said.

The other four rangers flipped open their morphers. "Install! Astro Ranger!" They input the code 3-3-5-enter.

Energy shimmered around the five Rangers as they morphed into their armor. They snapped into fighting stances as a group of Craterites appeared around the monster at the foot of the stairs.

The Craterites and monster charged forward to attack.

"Drill Saber!" Astro Red shouted as he downloaded his sword and leapt forward.

He speared his blade through the chest of a soldier while landing at the base of the steps. He pulled his blade out of the soldier's chest while slamming a knifehand chop against its neck.

Astro Red turned to his left and dashed forward while thrashing horizontally through a Craterite, his blade sparking against the soldier on impact. The Ranger turned to his right and circled his sword to parry a blow before arcing the blade upward in a diagonal strike that slashed through a Craterite, sending the soldier flipping backward as sparks rips across its chest.

Astro Pink leapt over a Craterite while slamming her heel against the back of its neck. She landed while holding her arms out in an 'x' pattern and striking a second soldier in the neck.

Astro Blue leapt up and pushed his feet off the building. He dove past a soldier while striking it in the neck, rolled across the ground, and rose to his feet while flipping a soldier over his shoulder.

Astro Black and Astro Yellow moved in at opposite sides of the gene beast. Astro Black smashed a hook punch across the creature's head. The monster used its arm like a club to bash the Black Ranger in the chest.

Astro Yellow moved in with a jump round kick to the head. The creature used its club arm to block the blow, and kicked the Yellow Ranger aside.

Astro Black launched a flying punch towards the monster. The gene beast slammed its arm against the Ranger and flipped him over. Astro Black went crashing against the ground.

The gene beast turned to Astro Yellow and fired jagged beams of energy that lashed against her armor with a series of sparks and explosions. Astro Black ran to her side and helped her to her feet, just as the monster struck again. It fired an energy whip that slashed across their armor with a violent shower of sparks, sending them tumbling backward.

The monster stalked towards the two Rangers.

Astro Red knocked a Craterite away nearby. He saw his friends in trouble and activated his Battleizer. Astro Red pressed the "one" key on his brace and leapt forward to attack.

"Riser chop!" he shouted, bringing an energized knifehand strike chopping down against the gene beast and exploding against its armor.

"Riser punch!" Astro Red shouted. He slammed a fiery punch that exploded against the monster, knocking the gene beast backward.

* * *

Their presence drifted in the secret city. They moved towards headquarters. An unseen force. No consciousness. No mind. Just energy with a single desire. Death to their counterparts. The energy drifted into the lab room.

The power drifted into the machinery. The machines turned matter into digital code. Energy into digital code. The process could not be reversed on a specific person. One was dead when digitized. But the presence could take shape. They entered the machine. Downloaded code.

The emitter in the lab pulses with power. A beam of bright energy shot forth as code assembled and took shape. The code became twisted flesh. Armor covered the flesh. The presence entered the drones. The Psycho Rangers were reborn.

* * *

"Drill Sniper! Booster Mode!" Psycho Red shouted as he aimed his rifle at the monster. He pressed the one key on his Battleizer. The Battleizer transferred a massive serge of energy into the Sniper. "Fire!"

The energy blast punctured through the gene beast and exploded. The monster's energy overloaded with a massive burst of flame that consumed the creature.

Astro Red lowered his weapon as the other Rangers gathered around them. They heard clapping coming from behind them. They turned and froze with shock. The Psycho Rangers were standing in front of the central complex.

"No…" Astro Red said. "We destroyed you!"

"Yes," Psycho Red hissed. "You did…and we are going to make you pay dearly for that."

"Thanks to that digital contraption," Psycho Black said, "we're back from the dead."

Astro Red rolled his hands into fists. "We beat you before, psychos, and we'll do it again. For good this time."

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"Astro Red!"

"Astro Black!"

"Astro Blue!"

"Astro Yellow!"

"Astro Pink!"

Together, they shouted: "Digital Task Force, Astro Rangers!"

The Psycho Rangers and Astro Rangers charged. The two groups bashed into each other with a flurry of kicks and punches that sparked against each other's armor.

Astro Red parried a blow by Psycho Red and dashed forward, his blade held horizontally. Psycho Red brought his blade down as well. The enemies passed other while thrashing across each others' armor, their blades sparking on impact.

Psycho Blue launched a spinning-heel kick that Astro Blue ducked under. Astro Black slammed a hook punch across Psycho Black's head. Astro Yellow and Psycho Yellow slammed roundkicks against each others' armor. Psycho Pink and Astro Pink exchanged knifehand strikes.

The Rangers were knocked backward and regrouped.

"Drill Sniper, booster mode." Astro Red said as he aimed the blaster rifle forward.

"Quadro Blaster." Astro Blue said as they aimed their combined weapons towards the Psychos.

"Fire!"

Their combined energy blast exploded violently against the Psycho Rangers, explosions ripping apart their armor. Their armor shattered with a bright flash of light. The Psychos stood in their monster forms.

Psycho Red fired crimson optic blasts that exploded against the Rangers' armor., knocking them backward.

The Rangers started to rise to their feet, but Psycho Blue shot ice blades that exploded against their armor as the other Psychos charged forward.

"I have a plan," Astro Red said. "Come on."

Astro Red ran back into the complex as the others followed. "Kat," he said. "Use your helmet icon to tap into this building's system and take control of the digital device Ashley told us about."

"You think that will work?" Astro Blue asked.

"It brought them here," Astro Red said. "It can send them back."

* * *

The Mega Voyager, Delta Mega, and Mega Winger were undergoing repairs at a science outpost near Aquitar. The outpost was on the surface of a rocky moon. Patches of liquid dotted the moon like lakes of boiling mud.

The outpost's control room was only large enough to hold five control console stations. Space was an issue, since Zhane and two Aquitions were the only people working in the lab.

One of the Aquitions was Cestro, a ranger of Aquitar.

Zhane called up a data display on his console. "Those torpedo launchers fit the Mega Winger perfectly."

Cestro nodded while reviewing design specs for the Mega Voyager. "They should prove most useful."

Power suddenly flickered within the control room as control panels whined with protest.

"What is happening?" Cestro asked.

"I was about to ask you," Zhane said.

One of the control consoles flashed as a beam of red and green light twisted from the screen and materialized into a humanoid figure. It was Eclipter. The android had managed to track Mega Voyager to the outpost. Materializing through the outpost's security system caused his metallic body to appear dark red.

"Eclipter!" Zhane shouted as he snapped into a fighting stance. He looked back to Cestro and the other Aquition. "Get out of here. Take cover."

"I can help," Cestro said.

Eclipter lunged forward and chopped down his sword. Zhane grabbed the android's arm and slammed a round kick against his side.

Cestro slapped his brace's activation panel. "Aquition rebirth! Pegasaur Ranger!" He morphed into the blue armor of a water-dwelling creature from his home world's past.

Eclipter turned his head and fired a crimson optic blast that exploded against the Blue Ranger with a burst of spark. The Ranger fell backward against his companion.

Zhane kept the android's sword at bay. Eclipter pushed Zhane against a control console, his back bending. Zhane freed a hand and flipped open his morpher. "Keitizer! Install!"

Golden energy flashed around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Astro Silver drew his Silver Blazer and extended the arm-mounted blade. He swung upward diagonally, the blade sparking against Eclipter's chest. Astro Silver swung his saber downward, but Eclipter parried the blow and arced his sword towards Astro Silver's head. Silver Ranger sidestepped and used his weapon to block the blow.

The opponents' blades pressed against each other as Eclipter leaned forward. "You're not leaving this rock alive."

"I beg to differ," Astro Silver said as he pushed Eclipter back.

The android swung his blade horizontally, but Silver Ranger ducked beneath the blow while passing behind the android. Silver Ranger turned and brought his blade down diagonally. Eclipter spun around in time to parry the blow and thrash his saber across the Ranger's armor.

Astro Silver swung the back of his hand towards Eclipter, angling the blade towards the villain's head. Eclipter blocked the blow.

Silver Ranger looked back to Pegasaur Ranger and the Aquition. "Go to the zord bay. Now."

The Blue Ranger did not argue. The zords had to be secured. He left the lab room.

Astro Silver was sick of maneuvering in close quarters. He twirled his blade, clashing against Eclipter's sword while moving behind the android. Astro Silver moved towards airlock and slapped the door's control panel. The door slid open as atmosphere bled out.

"Let's take this outside, rust bucket," Astro Silver said as he dashed outside.

* * *

The Rangers lured the Psychos into the lab room. They scattered about the room, exchanging fierce blows that filled the small lab with clouds of spark.

Astro Pink fed data on the digital transformation device to Astro Yellow's computer so she could operate it. "We have to keep them in the center of the room."

Psycho Blue grabbed Astro Blue by the throat and slammed him against a wall while swiping ice daggers repeatedly across his chest. "Tell them that," Astro Blue said through a clenched jaw as he kicked the Psycho away.

"Keep it together guys," Astro Red said as he slammed a round kick against Psycho Red's head. "We're almost there. Just hit them with everything you've got."

The Rangers slammed against the Psychos, pushing them all in a cluster towards the center of the room. The Psychos knocked them away.

"Again," Astro Red said as he tackled against Psycho Red.

The Rangers slammed against the Psychos, ignoring the near-crippling pain of the enemy's counter attacks. They pushed the Psychos to the center of the room.

"Got it!" Astro Yellow said as she triggered the device.

The Rangers leapt back as the emitter projected beams of energy that swept around the Psycho's. But Psycho Red was not about to be destroyed without taking his most hated adversary with him. The Psycho extended a red and black tendril that wrapped around Astro Red and started dragging him towards the field.

Astro Red almost fell into the field, but he held his ground. The other Rangers grabbed onto him and tried to pull him away. Astro Red downloaded his Drill Saber and sliced the tendril off. The Rangers fell backward as the Psychos vanished.

* * *

The Dark Fortress withdrew from the planet. The enemy ships left the system shortly afterward. Kruger and the other allied vessels moved into orbit and started retrieving survivors from the surface.

The Megaship flew alongside Kruger's flagship. The rangers regrouped on the bridge, their uniforms war-torn and disheveled. The bridge was in just as bad shape. Several of the control panel's flickered on and off. Only half the lights provided dim illumination. Some of the control panels were ripped open because of overloaded conduits.

Chris looked over his control console. "The last of the shuttles are leaving the surface."

"How many survivors?" Tommy asked.

"200," Chris said softly.

Tommy cursed beneath his breath. The planet De'journel alone had once supported billions.

"I'm getting a message from Kruger," Kat said. "It's about Zhane. Something's wrong at the zord outpost."

* * *

Eclipter and Astro Silver circled around each other on the moon. The moon's green-brown world was visible over the horizon.

Astro Silver hopped forward and brought his blade down diagonally across Eclipter's chest, sparking on impact. Silver Ranger thrashed the android again with a horizontal blow before swinging his blade down in an 'x' pattern.

Eclipter barely moved or seemed to feel the blow. Silver Ranger struck again with a horizontal slash. He brought his blade back around for a vertical strike.

Eclipter grabbed the blade. The android twisted the blade aside and chopped his sword across the Ranger's armor. Eclipter's blade sparked against the Ranger's armor on impact. Astro Silver was knocked backward by the force of the powerful blow.

Astro Silver rolled back into a crouched position and aimed his Blazer forward in blaster mode. He fired darts of yellow energy that exploded against Eclipter.

The blasts sparked across Eclipter's armor, but he ignored the attack. He triggered a program within his system that caused him to grow giant.

Eclipter stalked forward to the dome-shaped outpost.

"Mega Winger!" Astro Silver commanded. The zord launched and rose up to its warrior mode as Silver Ranger entered the cockpit.

Mega Winger extended his wing blaster and fired rapid pulses of yellow energy that exploded against Eclipter. Explosions sparked against the android's armor on impact. The android charged forward with his sword held high.

Eclipter thrashed downward across the zord's armor and slashed horizontally. His blade sparked against the zord as it cut across the Mega Winger's armor. Eclipter swung his sword in an 'x' pattern. The blow crashed against the Ranger's armor, knocking the zord backward as small explosions ripped across its armor.

Eclipter stalked forward towards the dome and chopped downward. His blade crashed through the structure. The impact sent explosions tearing through the inner docking bays and lab rooms. Crimson energy crackled around the outside of the dome as Eclipter swung again.

Debris fell upon the Mega Winger zords, crushing them. Eclipter swung again. His blade sending an energy shockwave that tore the Mega Winger's zords apart.

Astro Silver activated the Delta Mega. The delta-shaped zord flew from the dome before falling victim to the attack.

Eclipter turned his attention back towards the Mega Winger. The android chopped his blade down on the fallen zord, tearing through part of its armor.

Delta Mega assumed its robo mode and fired gattling cannons. Cannon blasts exploded Eclipter, knocking him back from the zord. The extra energy from his crimson power boost was wearing off.

Eclipter activated a button on his sword. The blade vibrated with fiery energy as crimson power crackling along its edges. Eclipter swung the blade horizontally. The sword emitted a re, fiery energy wave that crackled with crimson lightning. The wave tore through the Delta Mega, tearing the zord in half. The zord's systems overloaded and exploded.

Steam suddenly erupted from the android's body. He shrunk back to his normal size and green-grid color. He teleported away in a rippling teleportation wave.

* * *

The eye of Sauron flashed with power. His energy was almost at a peak. He sent out a telepathic command to every troop and ship loyal to him. The command was a simple word: Attack.

**To be continued…**


	25. Countdown to Destruction: Prelude

**Countdown to Destruction: Prelude**

Zordon could feel it. His time was almost up. The dark shroud of mist that surrounded his existence was tightening. It flooded his every breath. It choked the core of his soul. It clouded.

Beyond the shroud, he could sense Sauron moving his evil forces into play. The villains were preparing for their final strike. Sauron was about to begin his campaign to darken the entire galaxy, as it was in the beginning of time.

It was at the beginning of time when Sauron ruled all. Nothing is recorded farther into the past. The first Ranger, Jestin, rose up and defeated Sauron's forces on Eltar…

…Eltar.

Zordon felt his homeworld's pain. The world was once again under a tyrant's heels. And from Eltar, Sauron had managed to gain a firm grasp on countless worlds and races: the Amazon-like warriors of the Kyrana Cluster, the remnants of the Machine Empire, the feline Kilrathi, the Wyrun pirates, Divatox, the Vongnar, the spider creatures of Ravin'law, the Zentron, the stone Sedementarians, insectoid Vingians, the Night Sisters of Hayden, the Jolna Compact, Tark Space, countless pirates, and other bounty hunters such as the Verox. The list went on…

Foremost on Zordon's mind was Astronema. Tommy's sister. What would be her fate? Zordon knew how the war was going to end. He had known since joining the side of Light. But who would survive following his sacrifice? How many innocents had to die? What would happen to Tommy? Jason? Kimberly? Adam? Ryouma? And all his Rangers?

And worst of all, if they survived, how would they be affected? Tommy in particular. Warrior of the Heaven Fire Star. Dragon Ranger. The boy was more powerful than he or Master Kaku ever thought possible. It was terrifying. That kind of power would likely kill Tommy by devouring his body, or corrupt him.

But Zordon had faith. Although he worried, he had faith.

He felt panic ripple across the galaxy. Sauron's forces were attacking. After the initial wave, Sauron would send his true soldiers in: creatures of pure evil designed to kill everything in their path.

The lines were drawn.

Sauron had made his move.

The countdown to destruction had begun.

**To be continued…Countdown to Destruction**


	26. Countdown to Destruction: Five

**Countdown to Destruction: Five**

**THE GALAXY**

The skies over Fray'loth erupted into flames as Machine gear ships pounded away at the surface with massive beam cannons. Their crab mecha tore through the skies and unloaded missile payloads that exploded against the surface with violent force.

Massive Fray'loth Talvoth-class Warbirds moved into position to intercept the machines. The Fray'loth ships returned fire with a volley of plasma disrupters and particle beam cannons. Several of the gear ships were ripped apart and exploded, opening a hole in the enemy's advancing lines.

Gaps in the Machine's attack formation were quickly filled by Kyrana Bird of Prey Assault Raiders. Each raider was bristling with high-speed pulse cannons. The pulse cannons pounded against the Fray'loth battle cruisers' shields, weakening them while the crab mecha moved in and tore through the vessels' armor plating.

The lead Fray'loth cruiser exploded, and fiery debris showered down to the surface, shattering through buildings and ripping through homes before exploding against the surface.

Gear ships unloaded countless Cogs onto the surface. The iron warriors spread through the streets and opened fire with optic blast bursts that ripped through anything that moved.

* * *

A Night Sister in armor of black scales stood on the rim of a crater looking down at the Kilwan mage academy. She extended her hands towards the air and called upon a vortex of swirling dark clouds.

Purple lightning streaked from the clouds and exploded against the academy walls. The walls were pulverized and debris spread everywhere as the Night Sisters below rushed towards the compound. Each witch carried staffs etched with magick.

Kilwan's mages stepped forth to defend themselves with energy barriers and offensive bursts of fire and electricity. The Night Sisters deflected the attacks with their staffs and hurled bolts of black flame towards the mages. The flames exploded among the mages, incinerating some and severely burning others. The stank of burnt flesh quickly drifted through the air while the Night Sisters pressed forward.

* * *

The black-and-golden armored Triforian cruisers were like sitting ducks to the highly maneuverable beetle-like Vongnar assault ships.

The Vongnar ships opened fire with darts of energy that exploded against several Triforian ships. Triforian cruisers fought back with golden energy lances, but the Vongnar cruisers were small and difficult to hit.

Transports from the Jolna Compact broke through the Triforian lines with the aide of the Vongnar and landed in the heavily populated city below. The transports' boarding ramp descended and unloaded a countless number of spider-like soldiers from the Ravin'lah cluster. The creatures were dressed only in rags and each had six arms and six compound eyes. Their bodies were bristling with small needle-like spikes with orange, yellow, and red tints.

The creatures covered the streets like a dark sheet, spreading destruction and consuming everything in their path. Golden armored Triforians opened fire with pulse rifles and other weapons to try and hold back the spider soldiers. Their efforts failed.

* * *

**THE MEGASHIP**

Astro Silver shot through space on his Cyber Slider, leaning forward to increase speed as a group of Sting Wingers closed in on the Ranger. The creatures extended their claws and fired pulses of jade energy that exploded against Astro Silver's back, knocking him off course and off balance.

Astro Silver went tumbling through space, trying to blast the Sting Wingers away. He fired golden energy darts with his blaster, but each blast missed.

The Ranger fell from his slider and started stumbling through the vacuum of space. He would have lost hope, if not for the sight of the Megaship. The vessel rose up behind the two creatures and locked weapons on target.

On the Megaship's bridge, Tommy stared ahead at the viewport. "Fire."

Justin triggered the Megalasers. Twin beams of blue energy burst from the Megaship and incinerated the Sting Wingers with bursts of flame.

Chris checked his readings. "That was it. There was only two of them."

"Bring Zhane on board," Tommy said. "Everything's going to hell. Let's see if he knows why."

* * *

Zhane was on board the ship in less than a minute. Tommy and the silver-haired Kerovian walked from the docking port on their way to the main bridge.

"The KO-35 mecha corps was taken completely off guard," Zhane said. "They lost more than half their forces."

"It's not just the KO-35 rebels," Tommy said. "Sauron's forces are attacking almost everywhere. Our entire communications network is crippled…something has to have happened. There's no way they could have mobilized this quickly."

They entered the bridge. Kat turned to them immediately and went straight to business. They had no time to greet Zhane.

"Phantom Ranger managed to send a comm burst," she reported.

Chris downloaded the data to his star charts. "The Kyrana and Machine Remnant are taking Aquitar and Frayloth, Night Sisters are attacking Kilwan, Divatox is on Avalon, mixed groups are attacking Titan, the Rigel Expanse, Coalition, Confederation, and Triforia. More than 200 other systems are under attack...that we know of."

Justin's monitor beeped. "Things just got more complicated. 2,000 Velocifighters and five Kilrathi battle cruisers just jumped into hyper space. Towards Earth."

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Set a course. Maximum Hyper Rush."

* * *

**RIGEL EXPANSE**

Macus and his men took defensive positions near the station's docking port. The white-faced commandos, brown hair with white stripes, aimed their blasters at the docking port door.

"Open fire as soon as those doors open," Macus ordered his men. "We will not let this station fall."

The station was one of the last military bases in the expanse.

The docking port doors started to spark as a plasma torch started sawing through the steel. Macus and his men raised their weapons, ready to fire.

The door suddenly exploded open. Macus and his men opened fire with lances of red energy. The blasts slammed against the incoming soldiers. The villains were Zentron warriors, clone soldiers covered in dull gray ridged armor plating and helmets. They had slim blood-red visors. Curved saw blades ran along their forearms, and they carried small pulse rifles or staffs topped with anchor-shaped blades.

The Rigelian's energy blasts splashed harmlessly against the Zentron's armor.

"No energy weapons," Macus shouted to his troops. "Arm your Vi-blades."

Each commando armed a pair of foot-long blades, and each blade was surrounded by a sonic field. The troops charged forward and started thrashing through the Zentron, stabbing and cutting across their armor.

Macus took the point. He spun forward while cutting through a soldier's throat with one blade, and jammed his second knife through a villain's chest. He followed by slamming a spinning heel kick against another Zentron's head.

The Zentron kept pouring forward into the base, despite how hard the Rigel troops fought. Bones snapped and broke. Flesh ripped beneath blades. But the Zentron kept calling.

"Fall back!" Macus ordered.

One of the Zentron's blades tore through Macus's shoulder. He winced in pain, but speared his blade into a villain's faceplate.

The Rigelians fell back while firing pulses of crimson energy to distract the advancing soldiers. The troops moved back far enough for emergency bulkheads slammed into place.

"Move back to Point Six," he said. "Order all soldiers to arm shrapnel grenades."

The space station rocked from an outside explosion. Macus activated his wrist communicator. "What's going on?"

"Another ship latched onto the top of the station," a voice answered.

"Order Beta and Gamma teams to suit up and go EV," Macus said. "Have them take spatial charges. Let's blow that ship off our hull."

* * *

**KILWAN**

Kerice stood on the castle wall and narrowed his crystal-blue eyes at the approaching Night Sisters. The Eltarian mage ran his hands through his tattered blonde hair.

Nearby, allied archers shot arrows laced with magick and combat mages hurled fire bolts towards the approaching Night Sisters. The villains erected force barriers that blocked the attacks.

One of the Night Sisters extended her hand towards the sky and fired a black bolt of lightning. Dark cloud swirled ahead and a storm suddenly cut through the atmosphere. Black lightning exploded against the mage castle, sending rubble and stone toppling everywhere.

Kerice slipped from the castle wall and started plummeting towards the ground below as the earth turned into black flames.

* * *

**THE MEGASHIP**

The bridge was dead quiet. The rangers and Cy manned their stations. Long range sensors were useless. Communications were impossible. Sauron had managed to isolate everyone but his own forces. And the rangers were not sure how.

The Megaship was traveling the Suter route, swinging around the edge of the galaxy towards Earth. The ship's engines suddenly squealed in protest as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

Chris called out from his station. "We've hit an interdiction field."

Justin's monitor beeped. "Six sphere ships are off our starboard bow."

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy commanded, wishing ablative armor was repaired. "Megalasers to full power. Attack pattern break-7."

Zhane stepped off the bridge.

The sphere ships belonged to the Adowee, a superstitious race of beings made out of gas. The ships themselves were armed with dozens of particle beams.

The Megaship rolled while firing its afterburners and charging towards the center of the sphere ship formation. The spheres opened fire with red energy beams.

Cy dove the Megaship through a tight drop, missing most of the beams, but some blasts exploded against the Megaship's hull. Justin trigged the dorsal Megalasers and opened fire with blue energy darts that exploded against the sphere ships.

Two sphere ships flew down to block the Megaship's heading, while two closed in behind the Megaship. The others blasted down from above, particle beam cannons firing. Blasts of energy exploded against the Megaship hull, knocking the rangers around on the bridge.

Lances of blue energy illuminated space as Justin returned fire, cannons blazing in every direction.

Tommy stared out the forward viewport at the two spheres ahead. "Now!"

The Megaship bow opened and the Megashuttle shot out with Zhane at the helm. The shuttle shot forward with its vulcan-cannons firing as the Megaship arced backwards towards the other ships. The spheres were caught off guard.

Energy darts sprayed rapidly from the shuttle, exploding against the lead sphere ships.

The Megaship passed between the rear ships, opened fire with a full Megalaser spread that started to rip their hulls apart. The interdictor drive was damaged in the process.

The shuttle and Megaship arced around in a figure eight maneuver and regrouped, firing another salvo to clear off the sphere ships and blasting back into hyperspace.

* * *

**TITAN**

Flames danced into the night sky on the Simian world. The once great planet of warriors was in ruins. The battle was already over, but evil soldiers were patrolling the streets for left over victims. Colossal statues had toppled. Buildings had broken.

The Emperor sat on his throne, the old creature holding his ground and waiting for death to come for him. He did not plan to go without a fight, though he could barely move.

Several bounty hunters entered the throne room. Each hunter was armed with various jagged blades, poorly assembled suits of dull armor, and ragged scarves.

"There's the old man," one of the hunters hissed as he armed a fist blade on each hand. "He's mine."

A silver fire ball flew out of nowhere and slammed against the hunter's chest. The villain's armor incinerated and the hunter's body scorched as he was tossed backward.

Grifalzor stepped forward from the rear of the throne room. A descendant of Goldar, Grifalzor wore shining silver armor, lined with gold around the edges. He carried two slender longknives as weapons.

"Touch the Emperor and you will die!" Grifalzor shouted. "On second thought…you will die anyway!"

Grifalzor used his wings to pounce forward and swung his blades in an outward 'x' pattern. The knives cut through three soldiers, tearing through their armor and ripping through their bloody flesh.

The Titan turned to his left and slammed a knife handle against a soldier's faceplate. He turned and chopped his other blade down, cutting off the soldier's head.

* * *

**TRIFORIA**

Prince Trey dashed forward through the streets of his homeworld. He could see the advancing swarm of spider soldiers from the Ravin'lah cluster ahead.

The prince armed his Zeo braces. "Ultra Transform!"

Golden energy shimmered around the prince as he morphed into his Ranger form. He placed his hand in front of his visor and summoned his Power Staff with a burst of energy.

A trio of the large spiders pounced towards him. Zeo Gold spun horizontally, thrashed the legs out from a creature with the end of his staff, and slammed the staff through the second spider's head. He pulled the staff from the second spider's head and clubbed the weapon across the third spider's skull. The creature's skull shattered on impact.

Countless spiders swarmed forward. He rolled beneath one of the creature's bellies and stabbed upward, puncturing its guts. Zeo Gold rolled back to his feet and sliced the legs out from another arachnid. The swarm continued to advance around him. He couldn't slow them down. They poured past him and swept through the streets.

"It's time for a gold rush!" he shouted as he raised his staff into the air. "Victory Flash!"

He fired a volley of golden energy bursts that exploded against a group of spiders, incinerating and scorching some of the arachnids. But not enough. Not nearly enough.

* * *

**KATANA BATTLE GROUP**

The K-9 being called Kruger stood on the bride of his ship, attack cruisers and fighters visible through the wide viewport in front of him. His fleet was a mix of Triforian, Fray'loth, and Titan capital ships. Allied smugglers, mercenaries, and pirates also served alongside the fleet.

The Katana Battle Group formed minutes after the communication grid collapsed. Katana was a contingency plan put into place months ago. A last-ditch effort to invade the Eltarian system and kill Sauron.

Kruger looked down to the technician pit on the bridge. "Magnify viewer."

An image of Eltar grew larger on the viewport. The once great planet was surrounded by large vessels that appeared as solid rock. Sauron had used the planet itself as a weapon, carving ships and fighters out from the crust and inner core.

Various races loyal to Sauron lent their own support to the world-born fleet. Sphere ships formed around Kilrathi battle cruisers. A race called the Qatra contributed its hammer-shaped frigates. The Wyrun, Red Star, and countless other pirates and criminals lent their freighters and cruisers.

Squadrons of Velocifighters fleshed out the enemy ranks.

Kruger opened up a comm line with his fellow fleet commander, the white-furred Admiral Trefli'ah from Fray'loth. Trefli'ah had been a key player in the Rigel Campaign. The Admiral commanded the fleet beta attack wing, and Kruger commanded the alpha wing.

"Admiral," Kruger said. "Our ships are in position."

Within his own ship, the furred admiral nodded. He studied the enemy's layout, perplexed by the ships of rock. "Very well. Begin the attack."

Kruger nodded. "Order dreadnaughts into position. Full Quantum missile barrage. Target their lead ships and fire."

The massive Titan cruisers loomed forward, forming the spear of the allied fleet. Doomed missile packages slid down on the ventral side of the ships' bows. Without warning, the ships opened fire with a Quantum missile bombardment that streaked through space likes blue comets.

The missiles slammed against a group of Red Star and Kilrathi cruisers. Their armor buckled from the blasts as explosions ripped across the hull. Velocifighters hit their after burners and charged forward to attack the allied fleet. Pieces of wedge-shaped rock broke off from Sauron's capital ships and formed up alongside the Velocifighters.

One of the weapons officers looked to Kruger. "We have impact. The enemy fleet is launching fighters."

The Velocifighters and rock ships streaked through space towards the allies.

"Order dreadnaughts to lay down covering fire for our fighter transports," Kruger ordered. "Escort ships, bring fighter wings one and five into position. Launch wings two and seven, and have them fall back into defensive positions."

The dreadnaughts armed rotating missile packages at the ventral, port, and starboard sides of their bows. Particle beam cannons snapped into position in the bow's dorsal side.

The launchers started spinning, tossing orange-tinted photon missiles through space towards the enemy fleet. Particle beam cannons fired beams of orange energy. The missiles exploded in the midst of the enemy fighter wing, sending shrapnel and fire tearing through the stone fighters.

A group of freighters flew from the allied fleet, escorting Rigel V-Fighters towards the enemy.

* * *

**KILWAN**

The young Night Sister Synthi, the same who had taken the rangers prisoner a year ago before they became Astro Rangers, held a black staff down towards Kerice's neck.

She smiled like a hunter at the mage. "My, my…aren't you a yummy little thing."

Kerice was groggy, still injured from the fall. But not that injured. He narrowed his eyes and fired a telekinetic pulse that blasted the Night Sister backward.

Kerice shook his head as the last of his dizziness faded. He rose back to his feet. And searched through his memory for an appropriate spell.

Before he could utter a word, Synthi extended a hand and fired a jagged purple energy bolt that slammed against Kerice. The mage clenched his jaw with pain as the blast tossed him backward.

Kerice landed on his back, his gaze drifting up to the smoke across the sky. His academy was burning. He heard the sounds of fiery explosions. The crack of lightning. The blast of energy shields.

Synthi walked over to him, a mocking grin on her face. "This is my first time away from home…please make it more enjoyable…in any way you see fit…"

Kerice narrowed his brow as he rose to his feet. "Are you propositioning me?"

Synthi smiled. "The battle is won. I could spare 20 minutes or so…"

Kerice shot to his feet and extended his hand, firing another telekinetic pulse. Synthi extended her staff and deflected the pulse, crumbling a nearby rock column in the process.

* * *

**EARTH**

Astronema's grunts set down on Earth. Quantrons and Craterites spread through the streets as Velocifighters covered the skies, descending on the most densely populated cities on the planet.

* * *

A white blur of motion jumped across the rooftops of Tokyo. The figure landed in the center of a plaza, amidst thousands of Craterites.

Ninjawhite, Trini, drew her sword. She had thought her Ranger days were over. She was studying with her father, inspiring to be an agent. Life, apparently, had other plans for her.

"Hidden-style ku cut!" Ninjawhite shouted. Her energized saber curved through four arcs, thrashing through a group of purple soldiers with a series of sparks an explosions.

The soldiers closed in on the Ninja Ranger with jagged sabers. Ninjawhite looked backward and snapped a hook kick across a soldiers face. She turned to her left and brought her sword razing through another Craterite's chest.

The soldiers pushed forward towards Ninja White. They recognized her as their most significant threat.

Ninjawhite leapt up and extended her hands. "Ninpo shard attack!"

A cloud of energy diamonds formed in front of her. The diamonds shot forward without warning, cutting through several dozen of the soldiers.

She landed, and one of the Craterites thrashed her with its jagged saber. Her body whipped around and another soldier slashed across the Ranger's armor.

* * *

Luke and his friends were working part time at the Pegasus auto garage in Angel Grove, making some extra money for movies and beer.

The earth beneath their feet suddenly shook as large explosions sounded from outside.

Luke and his friends left the garage to see the streets in flames. Fighters overhead streaked by the city and blasted energy bolts of destruction that crashed through buildings.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler said.

Luke narrowed his eyes and looked to his teammates. He pulled out his Turbo key and snapped it upright. The others nodded and did the same. They stood firm towards the hundreds of Quantrons and Craterites crashing through the streets in a wave of destruction.

"Shift into Turbo! Axel Power!" they shouted as they inserted their keys and morphed into their Ranger forms. The Turbo Rangers armed their Vi-blades and rushed forward into battle.

Red Racer dashed forward through the soldiers, swinging his blade left and right as he hacked his way through enemy lines.

Blue Racer somersaulted through the air and slammed his feet against a Craterite. He leaned down and punched the grunt across the face.

Green Racer parried a blow and swung horizontally across a grunt's chest. The Craterite fell backward as explosions ripped across its body.

"Auto Blasters!" Turbo Pink and Turbo Yellow shouted. They stood back-to-back and fired green energy lances that exploded against a group of soldiers.

The Quantrons moved in like an unstoppable wall, slamming against the five Rangers and slicing them with crescent-shaped blades.

* * *

A squadron of Velocifighters descended towards Miami. Phoenix Ranger, Kimberly, stood on the rooftops of the city and watched through her visor as the fighters descended.

The Ranger extended her hands towards the approaching ships. "Tempest winds!"

The resulting wind wave slammed against the Velocifighters, knocking them from the air in spheres of explosions. Phoenix Ranger knew she couldn't stop each of the fighters, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

* * *

Ryouma and the other five rangers from his team rode on stampeding horses towards the city of Stone Canyon, leaving the boundaries of the Ginga Forest behind.

The horses burst into the city, leading the rangers through a charge. They drew their Seijuukin, thrashing at Craterites from their horses.

They dismounted at a plaza and readied their Galaxy braces.

"Galaxy transform!" the rangers shouted while slapping their braces. "Ha!"

Energy swirled around the five rangers as they morphed into their armor.

Hyuuga lifted his sword into the air and shouted. "Knight rebirth!" Green energy twirled around him as he morphed into the black armor of KuroKishi.

Galaxy Red pounced forward with his Kiba Claw and Seijuukin. He swung both blades outward in an 'x' pattern, ripping open a Craterite. He landed and chopped his sword down, knocking a soldier's blade away before bringing his dagger against the back of the soldier's neck.

Galaxy Green gilded forward with his sword backwards, handle up and blade down, and slashed across a soldier's chest. He landed in a crouched position, pushed off the ground, and flipped forward through the air while slamming a double kick against another Craterite.

Galaxy Blue snapped a Craterite's neck and backfisted a second soldier out of his way. A third Craterite swung its jagged blade down towards the Blue Ranger's head. Galaxy Blue drew his Seijuukin and parried the blow while thrashing the soldier across the chest.

Galaxy Pink and Galaxy Yellow both charged forward on all fours, dragging Craterites across the ground. They slammed the Craterites against each other and rolled across the ground.

KuroKishi leapt forward, somersaulting through the air as his blade energized with onyx power, and swung the sword downward through a powerful diagonal arc. The blade streaked with power while thrashing across three of the soldiers.

A group of countless Quantrons teleported to the surface to reinforce the Craterites. The Quantrons took the Rangers off guard and slammed against them, blades twirling and thrashing across armor.

* * *

Jason, Rocky, and Adam stood back-to-back as Craterites approached from all sides. The three teens had been on campus at Angel Grove University when the attack happened.

"Let's bag 'em," Jason said as he pulled out his morpher. Rocky and Adam readied their Aura braces.

"Shogun transform!" Jason shouted. "Ninja power!" Energy circled around him like the wind as he morphed into his Ninjared armor.

"Chakra ignite!" Rocky and Adam shouted. "Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around them in blue and green light as they morphed into the Tenma Ranger and Lion Ranger.

Ninjared swung upward with a diagonal strike that thrashed through a Craterite. He snapped forward with a spinning hook kick that slammed across a second soldier's head. More of the soldier surrounded him. He swung left and right with his saber whirling, striking through any opponent within arm's reach.

Tenma Ranger tornado kicked a Craterite to the ground. He armed his nunchuku and swung the weapons forward, bashing across a second soldier's head. He inner-crescent kicked that soldier down.

Lion Ranger speared his staff against a Craterite, and slammed the edge of the weapon against the back of the soldier's head. He swung the staff backward, twirling the weapon while smashing across another soldier's head.

For every soldier they knocked down, ten more took its place. The Craterites pushed forward, surrounding the three Rangers.

* * *

The Megaship speared into real space around Earth's orbit. Zhane's Mega Winger flew in from a perpendicular vector. A cloud of Velocifighters blocked their path. The rangers saw several explosions erupt on Earth's surface.

"Polarize the hull plating," Tommy said. "Auxiliary power to Megalasers. Take us home…"

The Megaship charged forward towards the hundreds of fighters in the distance.

Chris called up a sensor report. "Quantrons are on ground in the United States, Europe, Japan, and China. All active Ranger teams and heroes seem to be responding."

"Head for Angel Grove," Tommy said as the Velocifighters grew larger on the viewscreen.

Justin's monitor started to blink. "We're entering firing range."

"Everyone hold on to something," Tommy said.

The forward view screen flashing with blinding red energy as nearly a hundred fighters opened fire at once. Blasts slammed against the hull as the Megaship rolled and maneuvered, trying to avoid as may blasts as possible. The Megalasers returned fire with a full salvo that sprayed countless energy darts into the fighter cloud.

The blue energy beams ripped through cockpits, tore apart wings, and incinerated pilots. The Megaship fired its afterburners and blasted deeper into the fighter cloud as explosions ripped across the hull. Hull plating energy buckled as blasts cut deep into the ship.

Countless streams of energy illuminated the forward view port as the bridge shook from numerous impacts. A port station exploded from an energy overload that took out the main lights. The dim emergency lights lit the bridge, accompanied by sparks from several control panels.

"Hull plating is off line," Ashley said.

"Transfer emergency power to structural integrity fields," Tommy said as another volley of energy blasts slammed against the ship. "Change heading to 3-1-7 mark four. Continue firing all cannons."

The Megaship rolled hard to starboard and fired a salvo of blasts that exploded against the Velocifighter screen. But the fighters kept coming. Trios of fighters rotated attack runs on the Megaship from all directions, making it nearly impossible for the ship to maneuver.

"Have Zhane come about and turn their left flank," Tommy ordered. "Ashley…Tap into the Megashuttle. Drain all the power you can, then drop it."

The Megaship's bow split open and discharged the Mega Shuttle. The shuttle twisted and turned as it was thrown through the Velocifighter formation. It's systems overloaded on Ashley's signal, creating a massive explosion that wiped out four squadrons of fighters.

The blast gave the Megaship some extra breathing room.

"How are we holding up?" Tommy asked.

"You don't want to know," Ashley answered.

Kat's monitor beeped. "Zhane is in position."

"Tell him to have his zord rise up and arm the beam cannon," Tommy said. "Tell him he's the only way we can reach the surface."

Kat fed Zhane his orders. The rangers heard his reply over the comm system. "No pressure."

"Zhane, I'm not in the mood for banter," Tommy said.

Astro Silver switched his zord to warrior mode. "Mega Winger, rise up!"

The Mega Winger armed the beam cannon, on loan from the Megaship, and fired at the Kilrathi cruisers. The beam cannon was quite possibly the most powerful and efficient space-war weapon created.

The energy beam effortless cut across the Kilrathi cruiser's shields and armor, slicing through the ships innards, melting bulk heads, and exposing engines. The five Kilrathi ships exploded one-by one as they ripped apart.

The beam cannon powered down. It's only drawback was that its power supply was limited, normally to three shots at a time.

The Megaship blasted through the Kilrathi wreckage and entered the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

**The GALAXY**

The last of the Machine crab mecha secured the capital city of Fray'loth. Cogs rounded up survivors and herded them towards transport sites, where they could be divided for various types of slave labor. Gen. Venjix did not like to waste time.

The black-armored Machine had spent the year rebuilding an army that the Zeo Rangers had destroyed. Sauron had expedited the process considerably. The Machine Empire was once again a force to be reckoned with.

"Settle in the occupation force," Venjix ordered his troops. "Prepare to launch our next attack on surrounding systems. I will coordinate from here."

Nearly a hundred gear ships left Fray'loth for their next targets.

* * *

Zeo Gold was getting tired. Every muscle in his body ached in protest, but he moved on. Hacking his way through an unending group of spider creatures. He batted a spider aside with his staff and thrust the end of his staff through another soldier's belly.

He sidekicked a spider and smashed in its skull with a strike from the staff. He tried not to get distracted by the screams of death coming from all around him. Webs were starting to cover the streets as inured soldiers and civilians were strung up by the insect army.

"It's time for a-" one of the creature's leapt on top of Zeo Gold and squeezed tightly, cracking at least two of the Triforian's ribs. Zeo Gold tried to strike back, but his lungs ached for oxygen. The grip was too tight.

Zeo Gold fell into darkness.

* * *

Fire burnt across the mage academy of Kilwan. Synthi spun forward, bashing her staff across Kerice's face. The mage fell backward. Synthi aimed her staff towards the mage's head. The staff crackled with black energy.

A sly grin crossed her face. "Your quaint little academy is fallen. Most of your friends are probably dead." She licked her lips. "But I would like to keep you. For my play pen."

* * *

Macus was alone in the lower levels of the Rigel station. His commando teams had succeeded in blowing the enemy ship off the station's hull. But countless Zentron warriors still stalked through the station's corridors.

He heard a group of the enemy soldier passing through a corridor that ran perpendicular to the small passage he hid behind. He armed his vi-blade.

* * *

The Aquition city was in flames as Namor's troops moved forward. The planet's Ranger team was surrounded on all sides by amphibious soldiers covered with dark scales.

Pegasaur Ranger, recently escaped from the zord outpost, was knocked backward by a fin-shaped blade. Explosions sparked across his blue armor as a soldier leaned down and started chopping, no sign of relenting.

* * *

The Katana battle group was in shambles. Three dreadnaughts exploded from a volley of molten plasma fired by the vessels carved from Eltar's surface.

Kruger opened up a comm line with his fellow fleet commander, the white-furred Admiral Trefli'ah. "Admiral, we need to fall back and regroup…"

Trefli'ah narrowed his eyes as he stared out the view port. More ships of rock flew from Eltar's surface and reinforced the enemy fleet's defensive lines. He lowered his head, his fur wrinkling with shame. "Fall back."

* * *

**EARTH**

The Rangers leaned as far forward on their sliders as possible as they shot down like bullets towards Angels Square. Dense groups of Quantrons spread across the streets for as far as the eye could see.

Astro Red backflipped off his Slider, letting the sled crash through a dense group of Quantrons in the center of the city street. Red Ranger landed while thrashing his saber downward in a powerful strike. He snapped out his leg, side kicking a Quantron in the faceplate.

He swung his blade to the left, cutting through the armor of three Quantrons. Two of the soldiers slashed their blades across Astro Red's back. The Red Ranger snapped his leg around in a hook kick that knocked smashed the two Quantrons aside.

Astro Red hopped onto the roof of a nearby car to get more maneuvering room. He drew his Astro Sniper and fired darts of blue energy that exploded through Quantron armor.

He activated his helmet communicator. "Chris, look at the Quantrons' dispersal pattern. Transfer all data to myself and the other Rangers. We can't lose sight of each other."

Astro Red hopped off the car and slammed a sidekick against a Quantron. The soldier crashed backward into three other Quantrons.

Astro Black cut across a corner towards a second pocket of Quantrons. Black Ranger swung his staff, smashing the side of a soldier's helmet. He stabbed his staff against a Quantron and used the leverage to hurl the soldier backward. The Quantron went crashing through a nearby window.

"Tomahawk Hurricane!" Astro Blue shouted as he spun forward, holding his tomahawk out and chopping through a row of soldiers.

A Quantron threw him off balance with a swipe from a crescent-shaped blade. Explosions ripped across the Ranger's armor.

A wing of Velocifighters broke through the atmosphere and swooped down towards the ground battle. The fighters opened fire with pulses of energy. Energy blasts exploded around the Rangers, sending them tumbling through the air along with Quantrons.

Astro Red slowly rose to his feet. "Drill Sniper, booster mode!" he aimed the weapon at one of the Velocifighters, but a Quantron slashed across his arm and kicked the Ranger backward.

Another whine cut through the air. The Mega Winger zoomed down from the clouds. The ship locked onto three Velocifighters and opened fire with rapid-pulse blasts. The blasts exploded against fighters, causing the small attack ships to burst into spheres of flame.

A fighter opened fire on a nearby building. The top half of the building exploded into rubble. Debris started crashing to the ground below.

Astro Pink leapt aside to avoid a large chunk up concrete. She rolled to her knees as a Quantron thrashed upward across her chest.

Astro Red speared his saber through a Quantron's faceplate and spun forward, decapitating a second soldier.

Mega Winger rose to warrior mode and landed on the streets, crushing a group of Quantrons beneath its feet.

Velocifighters flew towards the Mega Winger and opened fire. Each blast exploded against the zord's armor, knocking it backward. Mega Winger opened fire with head-vulcan cannons that shot darts of energy into the air. The energy blasts exploded against several fighters, blowing them from the skies.

Astro Silver opened up a comm line with the other Rangers. "Guys, these fighters are moving for an attack run on the city's main shelter."

"Quantrons are moving that way too," Astro Black said.

"Damn," Astro Red cursed beneath his breath. "Chris, come with me."

Astro Red charged forward through a wave of Quantrons. The Rangers sword spun in a series of intricate slashes and maneuvers. The blades cut down every soldier that got in his path, knocked blades away, and pierced the enemy formation. Astro Red was not about to let anymore innocents get hurt.

* * *

Quantrons spilled into a vacant city blocked and charged towards the shelter's main entrance - a large metallic blast door on the side of a tall building.

Velocifighters above opened fire on the building. Walls exploded and windows shattered as half the building collapsed, spreading debris and dust on the streets below.

Darts of blue energy exploded against a group of Quantrons. Astro Red and Astro Black moved in from around a corner, passing under a walkway bridge while firing upon the soldiers.

Astro Red downloaded his drill saber and leapt forward. He landed while bringing his down in a wide diagonal arc. His saber thrashed through three enemy soldiers.

Astro Black slammed a hook punch across a soldier's head and pushed forward with a cross punch that smashed in a second soldier's faceplate, shattering its visor. "Why don't these freaks just go home!" he said as he slammed a punch across a soldier's head.

"Try asking them," Astro Red said, trying to break the tension. Chris was normally calm. He hoped his friend would be okay in the battle's aftermath…if they all survived.

"Go home!" Astro Black shouted as he smashed the side of a Quantron's helmet with his fist. The Quantron stayed on its feet. "Nope. Still here." Astro Black smashed his elbow across the soldier's head.

A blinding, pale-green light shot forward from behind the Quantrons. A group of the soldiers exploded, the light burning through their armor and vaporizing them.

Astro Red smiled beneath his helmet as he saw the attacker. "Alright, Adam."

Lion Ranger moved forward through the Quantrons. He whirled his Thunder Staff, batting Quantrons aside left and right.

* * *

The Kilrathi landed a small group of troops in Angel Grove before their ships exploded. The six muscular lion creatures stalked through the deserted streets with their blasters. Groups of Craterites dotted the streets where the soldiers stalked.

"They're hiding underground in holes," one of the soldiers growled in his native tongue. "Cowards…"

Darts of blue energy exploded against the lead Kilrathi. The energy blasts ripped through his armor and tore through his body.

Countless Craterites fell into formation to protect the Kilrathi as Astro Blue charged forward to attack. He slammed a front kick against a soldier and spun forward with his axe while slashing another Craterite aside. He kept his momentum, using his axe to hack through the soldiers like a machete cutting through dense jungle.

* * *

Another five hours passed. Five hours of continuous fighting. The sun had set. Astro Yellow was below a building overhang outside a hotel as a wave of Quantrons approached her. She leapt forward and slammed an axe kick against a soldier's collar bone.

Her muscles ached more with every blow and burned with fatigue. But she kept moving. She slammed a hook kick across a soldier's head.

A Quantron moved in behind her and slashed her back with a crescent-shaped blade. Explosions sparked across her armor as she collapsed. She bit back a scream as another soldier slashed upward across her chest armor.

A curved blade swung down towards her helmet. A drill sword blocked the blow and kicked the Quantron away. It was Astro Red. He parried a blow and slammed the end of his saber through a soldier's faceplate to keep it away. He spun backwards with a reverse sidekick that smashed a Quantron backward.

Astro Red helped Astro Yellow to her feet. "Hold on, Ash."

Astro Red thrashed his blade upward through the chest of another Quantron, explosions sparking on impact.

A dark shadow passed over the night skies above. It was Astronema's Dark Fortress. The fortress dumped another group of Quantrons onto the streets.

"Tommy," Ashley said. "We have to fall back."

"What?" Astro Red said as he cut down another soldier.

"We need to regroup," she said. "We can't do this alone. There's too many of them, and we need a plan."

Astro Red cut through another soldier's neck. More Quantrons and Craterites teleported down from the Dark Fortress as others simply jumped from the vessel. "Kat," he said, opening a comm line. "I need you to send out a signal. Broad frequency rotations. Contact every Ranger, Rider, or cyborg, and have them regroup with us. The location…make it the old lair under the subway."

The Rangers started to fall back.

The Mega Winger still stomped through the streets, but was badly damaged. The Dark Fortress opened fire with a volley of jade energy beams that tore through the zord's hull. The Mega Winger's armor ripped apart as the zord's energy core overloaded and exploded. Astro Silver evacuated his cockpit seconds before the zord went up in flames.

* * *

The fighting ended. Quantrons positioned themselves in holding formations in most major world cities. Citizens were rounded up into groups on the streets for slave labor or to be melted into genetic soup for soldiers and gene beasts.

Most Angel Grove residents who survived the attack were safely secured in shelters. Other pockets of residents were rounded up at Angel's Square by Quantrons.

Astronema stood on center building of Angel's Square, where the street formed a "Y." It was the site of the earth Rangers first battle against one of Bandora's monsters five years ago.

Eclipter stood at her side.

"The Rangers are still alive," she said to him.

"We have lost track of the Megaship, princess," Eclipter said. "They may have left the system."

"I find that very doubtful," Astronema said. "Find them and destroy them. Pry open every shelter that the humans are hiding in."

* * *

Tommy stood in the lair of his former sensei Kaku. The barren brick room brought mixed memories and emotions back to Tommy. Almost dying at the hand's of Jinn. Meeting Adam and Rocky for the first time. Learning the truth about his father's heritage. Kou, the young Kiba Ranger who had died in battle.

Various rangers and heroes crowded in the chamber. Chris and Justin helped Tommy set up a holo-projection screen near the front of the room.

Tommy recognized almost everyone. Ryouma and the rangers from the Ginga tribe who had fought the space pirates Balban, Jason and his ninja team responsible for eliminating the Youkai, Luke and the Turbos who faced the space pirate Divatox, Rocky and Tommy's other former teammates, including his brother Teddy.

A young Japanese man stood in the back of the room next to Kouishiro, Kamen Rider Kuuga. Tommy assumed the stranger was Kamen Rider Black. The third Kamen Rider, Dex of Edenoi, was in the lair as well.

The youngest in the room were the Beetle Borgs. Tommy also recognized, by name at least, the two Nova Troopers, Ryan Steele, and SHOC.

And Billy was there. Tommy had not seen his former friend in more than a year. He had vanished from sight without a word. Then the Rangers learned that Billy had many secrets he never bothered to share. He basically developed an entire secret organization, ISIS, behind everyone's back. Now Billy was in the lair, and still had not given a word of explanation.

Tommy took a deep breath and activated the holographic screen. He would have given anything to have Zordon back.

"So here's the plan," Tommy said. "Cybertron…you, SHOC, and the Beetle Borgs will head to Fray'loth and stop the Machine's advance. Their army is strong, but take out their leaders, and you'll leave them disorganized and out of the fight for years.

"Ryouma, you and the Galaxy Rangers will head to Avalon and take Divatox and her pirates. Group up with a team there called the Avataars, then head to Kilwan and regroup with the mages there. They'll know what to do next.

"Dex, go to Titan. Kamen Riders Black and Kuuga will go with you. Only bounty hunters are there now, but the big guns will be moving in after the path is cleared. That system is too important.

"Turbos, head to Triforia to back up Trey.

"Jason, you and the Ninja Rangers stay here on Earth with Strange, and the Nova Troopers. Do what you can to save lives.

"Astros, you're heading over to the Expanse. They're our only allies in that half of the galaxy, and we can't lose them. Cy, you'll take my morpher."

Ashley wrinkled her brow. "What about you?"

"I'm taking the Power Rangers to Eltar," he said. "We're going to stop Sauron…cut off the head of the snake, and rescue Zordon. We're going to end this war."

**The Countdown continues…**


	27. Countdown to Destruction: Four

**Countdown to Destruction: Four**

Eltar's skies were tinted red and purple. A once great city of towering palaces and statues was rubble. Black lightning scorched the skies, and howling thunder roared with pain.

The six rangers stood in silence as they looked out upon the city ruins below. They were on an outcropping of burnt woodland that looked down into the valley of the once great city.

Kimberly placed a hand over her mouth as she bit back her tears. "I can't believe this actually happened."

Tommy shook his head. "There's no time for that. Let's get going…"

The rangers walked in silence as they entered the valley. They walked across what was once a street of marble. The street was covered with toppled columns and piles of rubble that had once been buildings.

"Tommy…" Teddy said as he walked besides his brother. "How the hell are we supposed to fight against something that did this?"

Tommy pulled out his portable scanner, keeping the sensor range as tight as possible. "One thing at a time, little brother…we have to get down to the surface. Once there, we can use the planet's natural duct system to get to the other side of the planet, and enter the capital."

Billy shook his head with disproval. "We don't have any information about troop positions. These vents could be guarded with thousands."

"It's doubtful," Tommy said, keeping his eyes on his scanner.

Billy sighed and rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "It's a wonder you survived this long."

Tommy turned and glared at Billy, his eyes like daggers. "At least we've been out fighting, not digging ourselves in some hole and staying out of site for a year. A _year._ That's how long we've been looking for Zordon. That's how long we've been fighting, and you-"

"Hey, hey," Rocky said, trying to break them up. "Save it for the bad guys."

Billy ignored Rocky. "I think you're forgetting, if it wasn't for me, you would never have had a ship, or powers. It's not my fault you squandered them."

Tommy snarled. That was it. He swung a hook punch that crashed across Billy's jaw. Billy fell onto his back.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted at him with alarm as she bent down to Billy's side and helped him up.

The rangers stood silently as Billy rose to his feet. The tension was palpable.

The hairs on the back of Tommy's neck suddenly stood on end. Adam and Rocky felt it too. They brought their senses to full alert.

Adam narrowed his eyes, shifting them towards his right shoulder. "We're being watched."

He snapped back with a sidekick that slammed against an invisible foe. The figure materialized while slamming backward through a building's remains. The figure was dressed in a solid black body suit. Green, leathery armor covered his chest, forearms and legs. Several slick tendrils wrapped around his body. A black mask covered the lower part of his face. His eyes were blood red with yellow slits.

The creature was a _Sulankree, _one of Eltar's fallen defenders that was given new life again to serve as Sauron's mystical and demonic fighting force. This particular warrior, Rapwynvor, was one of the lesser _Sulankree. _

The room was cold and empty, illuminated only by beams of red-tinted light from the outside. Three rows of stone columns ran down the room, some shattered, most damaged.

"He must be some kind of scout," Adam said as he leapt into the empty room.

Before the others could follow, a group of soldiers appeared in flashes of black flame. Each of the skinny goblin-like soldiers wore dull black armor plating and carried sword, spears, and longknives.

"The little bastard isn't alone either," Rocky said as he tornado kicked a goblin across the head. He picked up the soldiers two longknives.

The rangers did not morph. Morphing on Eltar would be like lighting a signal flare and inviting Sauron's entire army to fall upon them.

Tommy smashed a goblin's face in with a reverse sidekick. "Take them out hard and fast. We can't let them give us away this early."

Rocky held his longknives forward in an 'x' pattern to block a spear blow between the two blades. He swung the knives in opposite directions, shattering through the spear, and kicked that goblin upside the head.

Tommy grabbed a goblin's sword hand and twisted, snapping the wrist before slamming a sidekick against the soldier's chest. He turned to his left and slammed a hook kick across a soldier's head, and followed with a round kick that crushed the goblin's skull.

Inside the building ruins, Adam and Rapwynvor circled around each other. The un-dead creature pounced first with a series of flying front kicks. Adam blocked each blow as he was pushed back. He countered with a palm-heel blow that crashed against the villain's sternum.

Adam pushed forward with a combination of kicks, each parried by the agile villain, who moved like a serpent.

Rapwynvor lurched forward and swung a fist towards Adam's face. Adam blocked the blow, knocked the hand away, and swung the back of his fist across the villain's face. He pushed forward with a sidekick that broke several of the villain's ribs.

Rapwynvar flipped backwards with the blow while kicking Adam upside the head. The villain landed in a crouched position and pounced forward, slamming a palm-heel strike against Adam's chest.

Adam blocked the creature's second blow and snapped a jump roundkick against the villain's head. The ranger slammed his knee against the creature's chest, and smashed a knifehand strike against the back of its neck.

The creature crashed to the ground and flipped backward onto its feet before diving at Adam. Adam jump kicked the creature upside the head and spun forward with a reverse sidekick that smashed in the creature's sternum.

The creature grabbed Adam's leg and twisted. Adam was flipped off the ground and crashed onto his back. The creature hissed as it charged forward towards the fallen Ranger.

Adam sprang back to his feet, grabbed the creature's head, and snapped its neck. But the creature still attacked. It reached back and slammed a kick against Adam's chest.

"Oh, come on," Adam said with frustration as the creature straightened its neck bone in place and charged forward.

"Hand of fate!" Adam shouted as he swung his right fist forward. His fist energized with pale-green light and emitted a wave of light that burnt through the center of the creature. The villain went flying backward, crashing against a wall as its body melted from the light.

The rest of the rangers took cover in the building ruins after killing the last of the soldiers.

Teddy looked over to his older brother. "What were those things?"

Tommy shook his head while he looked over his scanner. "I don't know. But there's probably more of them, so we shouldn't stay here. We need to head west. It looks like there's an entry point a couple blocks away that will take us into the surface."

"There is," a voice said from the shadows, causing the six rangers to snap into fighting stances. A slender figure stepped out from the shadows. She was covered in a tight-fitting black body suit. She wore three daggers on each of her upper arms. Twin longknives were sheathed on the sides of her waists. Metal stakes were strapped around her thighs. Throwing stars lined her silver belt. A pair of double-edged sword were strapped across her back. Silver hair flowed down her back. "Or at least there used to be. That entire corridor was destroyed during Sauron's first attack."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

She shook her head. "We made a pact. Not to use names until our homes were freed. Just call me Silver."

Rocky huffed. "We're going to need a little more than that, given the circumstances."

"She's a friend," another voice said as it stepped from the shadows too. The rangers turned towards the new figure.

"God," Rocky said with shock, "would you guys stop doing that!"

The new figure slowly blurred into focus. It was the Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom," Tommy said as he lowered his guard.

The Phantom nodded. "Rangers. Silver is telling the truth. She was sent here months ago to organize a resistance. She knows this place better than anyone."

"Alright," Adam said. "So what were those things that attacked us?"

Tommy nodded. "Let's talk on the move. We have to get away from this place."

"Agreed," Silver said.

The rangers started moving out. Rocky looked to Tommy and whispered. "Do you think they'd teach us that cool shadow blending thing?"

Tommy allowed himself a brief smile. "Go ahead and ask her. Just don't be surprised if you end up with one of those daggers in your ass."

* * *

Webs lined the city streets on Triforia.

"So, guys," Blue Racer said as he used his Vi-Blade like a machete chopping through the woods. "I just thought of something we forgot."

"What's that?" Red Racer asked. He was in the lead, using his Lightning Sword to cut a path through the webs.

"A _plan_," Blue Racer said.

Red Racer shrugged. "We'll improvise."

Luke and his friends were arguably the least likely of Earth's Rangers. A mage named Dappu had given them the Turbo powers in 2004 to battle the space pirate Divatox and her horde. Their martial arts skills were limited to a few school self defense classes at the time - and a lot of television.

They were mostly average students, working in Luke's father's Pegasus auto garage for part-time money. Dappu had used the car garage's theme when developing the Turbo Powers.

Yellow Racer spotted something up ahead. She pointed her Vi-Blade towards the distance. "Guys, look."

Up on the street ahead, Trey was suspended from a balcony by a web line. They recognized the prince from his time fighting on Earth alongside the Zeo Rangers. He looked like he was barely breathing. A group of humanoid spiders surrounded him from all sides, almost as if they were toying with him.

"See," Red Racer said as he looked back towards Blue Racer. "Improvise."

A web line wrapped around Red Racer's neck and snapped him off his feet. The Red Turbo Ranger went flying against a web net and stuck against its strands.

A group of the spider creatures dropped around the other four Rangers. The creatures pounced forward with acid dripping from their fangs and claws.

"Move!" Blue Racer shouted as he rolled aside with his saber in hand.

Turbo Yellow leapt to the side while arming her Star Charges. She slammed the charges against a spider's leg, shooting the creature up with electric sparks. The spider hissed with pain and took a step backward.

Green Racer rolled to the aide, but looked up to see a spider creature lunging down towards him. He swung his Vi-blade upward, chopping the creature's legs off.

Red Racer struggled to break free from the web strands pinning him down. Three of the spider creatures crawled down the web towards him. Turbo Red cursed through his clenched jaw. "Why'd he have to send us to the bug planet?"

Turbo Pink armed her bow and aimed at the three spiders in front of her. She fired lances of pink energy that tore through the spiders, knocking them aside as their insides exploded with a burst of black and green ichor.

Three creature pounced forward from behind Pink Racer and tackled her to the ground. She screamed as she dropped her bow.

Blue Racer leapt to her aide. He jumped onto a spider and drove his blade through the creature's back. The spider fell as Turbo Blue rolled forward, rose to his feet, and chopped a second spider off of Pink Racer.

Turbo Red continued to struggle as the spider warriors inched towards him on the web. "Uh, guys! I could use a little help over here!"

Green Racer armed his Auto Blaster and fired lances of green energy that exploded against one of the spiders inching towards Turbo Red. Explosions ripped that creature apart, and the bug soldier splattered onto the Triforian streets.

A spider came inches from Turbo Red's faceplate and opened its maw to take a bite.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Red Racer slammed the front of his helmet against the spider monster's maw. The spider was dazed by the blow, so Turbo Red struck again, his helmet mashing the creature's jaws. The spider warrior fell backward and crashed on the ground.

Turbo Green leapt forward towards the web and jammed his saber through the last spider trying to eat Red Racer. Green ichors splattered across the Ranger as the spider's lifeless body crashed to the ground below. Turbo Green cut his leader free, and they both flipped to the ground.

Nearby, Turbo Blue and Turbo Pink trying to fend off a group of soldiers that had them surrounded. Yellow Racer was using her sword to try and hack her way towards Trey.

"Help Cassie and Tyler," Red Racer said to Turbo Green. "I'll go with Tanya to get Goldie."

Red Racer retrieved his blade and charged forward to help Turbo Yellow deal with the spider creatures.

Yellow Racer spun low past a spider and chopped off its legs. The spider crashed as Turbo Yellow pushed forward. But spider creatures blocked her path and slashed claws across her armor. Explosions sparked upon impact and tossed the Ranger backward.

Turbo Red leapt through the air towards the spider creature. He landed while chopping a creature's head off. He cursed beneath his breath as black ichor from the wound splattered against his armor.

"Tanya," Turbo Red said as he slashed another creature across the throat. "Use my shoulders. Jump and get Trey."

Turbo Yellow leapt forward and pushed off Red Racer's shoulders while leaping towards the suspended Triforian. She energized her blade and slashed with a streak of power that cut through the support web.

The web snapped and Trey's body fell towards the ground. Turbo Red caught Trey before he could slam to the ground. "Let's fall back," Turbo Red said to the others. "Let's get this guy awake and get a plan."

* * *

Retreating from Eltar was even more difficult that Kruger thought it would be. The K-9 warrior stood on the bridge of his ship as Shadow Fighters swarmed across the forward view screen.

Shadow Fighters belonged to a race that had no name. No one had ever seen one of their species or spoke with them. The Shadow Fighters had allied with Sauron months after the capture of Eltar.

The Shadow Fighters spat lines of purple-tinted energy. Each ship resembled a mass of black spikes that swooped back from a small central component.

"Report," Kruger said to his first officer as another blast rocked their ship.

A young humanoid woman, nicknamed Swan by her crew, looked over her damage control console. "Hull breaches on decks 8, 10, and 12. Aft Quantum Missiles launches and starboard plasma cannons are operational, all other weapon and defense systems are offline. Still no word from any other ships in the fleet."

The Shadow Fighters had tore Kruger's ship from hyperspace and ambushed the vessel. The crew could not get in contact with any other allied ships.

"Roll hard to port," Kruger commanded. "Fire all starboard cannons."

Darts of plasma shot from the ship and spread towards the Shadow Fighters. Plasma bolts exploded through the center of a fire and thrashed through a second and third fighters' spikes.

The Shadow Fighters regrouped for an attack run and opened fire with blasts of dark amethyst energy that punctured through Kruger's ship and vaporized hull plating and armor.

Kruger narrowed his eyes as he glared through the viewer. He was tired of running. The Shadow Fighters were about to learn why he was called Guardian of the Gates of Hell.

"Full stop. Prepare auto destruct sequence…"

* * *

Silver escorted the rangers through what was once a complex series of alley ways throughout the city.

"Those soldiers were _Gritchin," _she told them._ "_They haven't walked the Eltar for eons. But when Sauron returned, he revived them. All of them, along with _Orchin, Drow, and Sul. _They were his army when he ruled the galaxy, and he's brought them back. They're living dead now," Silver explained.

"What about the creature I fought?" Adam asked.

"Rapwynvor," Silver explained. "One of the nine _Sulankree._ Originally, they were protectors of the planet. They each died while fighting against Sauron. But the Dark Monarch brought them back. Sauron made them into something…different. They're nothing but living dead now, but powerful. Only magick can stop them."

Kimberly shook her head. "So there's more of them out there," she stated more than asked.

Silver nodded. "You've already met Rapwynvor. He used to be a combat Magister of the Shadow Skill.

"Smah'oke was one of the first _Sulankree. _His body is covered with mystical, metal armor that lets him turn into a living fog at will. He's an assassin. A silent killer. He was formerly a Veis, one of the planet's four guardians chosen shortly before Sauron's attack.

"I'sa was also a Veis warrior. As a Veis, he commanded silver flame. Sauron turned him into a mockery of what he once was. As a Veis he drew flame, but as an undead he draws ice. Cold.

"Scorpwayn was a member of the Shadow Skill, but he was only an Adept. His magick seemed best when focused towards controlling insects. He commanded swarms of creatures against Sauron's forces and wiped out hundreds. Sauron was not pleased. As a _Sulankree,_ Scorpwayn has the tendrils of an Eltarian Scorpion running through his veins instead of blood.

"Tomar'ze is one of the stronger _Sulankree_. He is a master swordsman armed with a pair of scimitars. His skin is darker than night, in contrast to the white robs he wears. He was only a carpenter before the occupation.

"Zono is part wolf, part man. The creature is covered with black and gray fur. He was a soldier who specialized in dark arts before his death. He was meshed with the black wolf he traveled with.

"Bosh is a giant. Sauron combined the bodies of five soldiers to create this abomination, three-times larger than humans.

"Sensh'ka was governor of the southern continents before Sauron transformed him. The villain's skin is now all onyx. He wears a dark bandana that covered his upper face and head. His eyes are hollow blue. He wears a cloak of black flame over a black bodysuit.

"The final _Sulankree_ is Kreyvosh. Kreyvosh appears as a white-furred humanoid cat, feminine in nature, with black spots across her skin. She wears silver armor and a black cloak. She was the most powerful of female warriors when alive."

They approached the entrance to the caverns beneath the surface. Silver slid a stone slab away from the entryway. "We'll have to tread carefully through the tunnels. They lead through an underground city that was once inhabited by a race long since extinct. Mindless predators lurk there."

"How far until we reach the main tunnel network?" Tommy asked.

"Half a day's walk," she said as she lit a torch. "That's only if we avoid predators such as Flesh Claws and Terrors."

"Wonder how they got their names?" Rocky said sarcastically.

Silver looked at the rangers. "Hope you do not find out."

* * *

Trey slowly regained consciousness. Luke and the rangers hid in a dark room with an entrance mostly blocked by rubble. Luke his team finished updating Trey about what had happened on Earth, Triforia, and countless other worlds.

The young prince shook his head. He could not afford to think about everyone else now. He had to focus on the task at hand. Trey looked to the Earth rangers. "We need to destroy Lloth. She's the spider queen that was rooted here on Triforia. With the queen dead, her drones will become disorganized."

"And how do we do that?" Luke asked.

"Lloth prefers the high ground," Trey said. "She spun her web among the tallest buildings of the capital."

Tanya shook her head. "But how do we get to her without getting stuck on the web?"

"There is a way," Trey explained as he looked out a crack in the wall to make sure no enemies were near. "The war mages here started developing an elixir when we first learned the spider creatures were attacking. They completed their work but never employed it."

"Cut to the chase," Tyler said.

Cassie elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be an ass."

Trey ignored them and continued. "They developed an elixir that will let us fight on the web without getting stuck. But Lloth will still have the advantage. We can cut her down from her web and bring the battle to ground level, where we will have the advantage."

* * *

Kruger's crew obeyed his orders without hesitation. The vessel moved to a stop as the countdown to self destruct began.

A pulse of light suddenly flashed in the distance as another vessel dropped out of hyperspace. It was the pirate ship Stirji'mn. Stirji'mn crew members were mostly _Digree'elves_, or Diggers as they were commonly called. A few humans, ram-headed Peroytians, and a seven-foot ogre-type being with leathery segmented flesh called a Torgk rounded out the crew.

Gidyin was the ship's commander. The orange-skinned captain stared out his bridge's view port as the Shadow Fighters continued to swarm around Kruger's vessel. "Weapons, you know how to handle these Shadow Fighters. Do it."

The pirate ship emitted an omni-directional sonic pulse that flowed across space. The wave caused each Shadow Fighter to explode in a sphere of purple flame. Communication systems on Kruger's ship overloaded and exploded and the self destruction program was damaged, but the vessel was safe.

"Dock with that ship," Gidyin said. "Have the kid Nolan and Shara meet at the docking port. They make a much better first impression than I do."

* * *

Tommy and the other rangers followed Silver down a dark tunnel of jagged rock. The tunnel became wider and taller with each step as they descended towards the bowels of the planet. Silver held a faint white torch that served as their only source of illumination.

Kimberly walked over to Tommy's side. "Tommy, what's going on with you and Billy?"

"This really isn't the time," Tommy said while keeping his eyes on his scanner. He loved Ashley. But seeing Kimberly dug up old feelings of pain that kept resurfacing no matter how many times Tommy thought he had dealt with them.

"It is the time," Kimberly said. "You and Billy can't be at each others' throats this whole trip."

"I'm not at his throat," Tommy said. "Or any other part of him for that matter."

Kimberly narrowed her brow, surprised at his sarcastic remark. "This isn't like you."

"A lot's changed in two years…" he said as he quickened his pace away from Kimberly.

Silver held up her hand, signaling the rangers to stop. They stood still as Silver's eyes looked up. She whispered quietly. "We're about to have company."

A tentacle lashed out and grabbed Kimberly. She screamed as Tommy unsheathed his sword and cut her free in the blink of an eye. Other tentacles lashed downward that the rangers dove away from or chopped at with the weapons they'd stolen from their fallen foes.

"Flesh claws," Silver said as she armed a bow and arrow. She snapped a volley of arrows in streaks of silver light that pierced into the darkness above.

More tentacles snapped down than the rangers could parry.

A group of twelve tentacles lifted Rocky and Teddy from the ground and brought them up towards the ceiling. They could barely see their attackers. The creatures resembled hard-shelled twelve-legged mouths attached to the ceiling. Instead of teeth, the creatures had pincers and claws that thrashed from its slimy jaws. The tentacles came from the rear of the creature.

Rocky could have blasted the creature with a gravity pulse, but he would have likely collapsed the entire tunnel. "I should have stayed in retirement," he mumbled to himself.

The ranger narrowed his eyes at the creature. "Kiryoku!" he shouted, firing an invisible telekinetic pulse that crushed the creature's jaw, bone and shell snapping as black ichors splattered. The tentacles went limp and dropped Rocky, who flipped back down towards the ground.

Teddy grabbed onto the tentacles as white energy crackled from his palm. "Sound bite!" he shouted, sending a sonic pulse coursing through the creature. Vibrations ripped the Flesh Claw apart as its tentacles went limp. Teddy flipped backward onto the ground.

Tommy grabbed onto a tentacles and pulled down hard, ripping a Flesh Claw from the ceiling. "Burn Knuckle!" he shouted, swinging an energized fist that slammed against the Flesh Claw, splattering it upon impact as shell and bone snapped.

The rest of the Flesh Claws scurried off into the shadows.

Before the rangers could celebrate, they heard high-pitched screeching come from further down the corridor. The shrieking grew louder and closer.

"Terrors," Silver said. "They hunt Flesh Claws. And they're coming this way."

* * *

Trey led the rangers through a dark, rubble-filled passage. The passage was narrow and the rangers barely had any elbow room.

"Where are we headed?" Carlos asked.

"The city's transit system," Trey said. "It runs just underneath the streets like your subways. The spiders have not destroyed all the routes. I know a route that will lead to the other end of the city."

Trey knelt down towards the ground and ripped off a panel hidden by dust. A dark hole was underneath the panel. "This way," Trey said as he leapt down the hole. The rangers reluctantly followed.

They landed on an underground platform of dull-gold brick. A rail system ran alongside the platform, bronze archways covered the rail and supported the ceiling above.

A small bullet-shaped vehicle sat on the rail. The vehicle was hoodless and large enough to carry 12 people.

"Come," Trey said as he walked towards the vehicle. The rangers rolled their eyes or muttered under their breath as they followed.

The six rangers climbed into the vehicle. Tyler jokingly put his arm around Cassie to lighten the mode. She returned his gesture with an elbow strike to his rib cage.

Trey flipped open the vehicle's control panel as Luke looked over his shoulder. "Can you hotwire the thing?"

"I don't know what that means," Try answered. "The transit system is typically controlled by a central outpost. There are ways to independently gain control of vehicles in case of emergency."

Trey continued working.

Luke tilted his head back towards the end of the dark tunnels. He heard something that sounded like footsteps. "Do you guys hear that?"

"That's not funny, Luke," Tanya said.

"No, seriously…" Tyler said. "It's coming from the ceiling."

The rangers lifted their heads as they heard the noise to. It sounded like a stampede. From the distance, they saw a wave of spider creatures crawl across the transit system walls, ceiling and floors as they scurried towards the vehicles.

"Trey, move faster," Luke said as he and the others pulled out their Turbo Keys.

"Shift into Turbo! Axel, power!" Energy ignited around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Auto Blasters!" Red Racer shouted as they pulled out their weapons and fired lances of jade-tinted energy that blasted through several spiders. But the blanket of spiders kept moving forward, screeching and snapping their mandibles.

The first few dozen spiders pounced towards the Ranger. Turbo Red leapt onto the rear of the vehicle and unsheathed his sword while swinging upward and gutting a creature. He swung the blade around in a horizontal arc that thrashed through another villain.

Turbo Pink armed her Wind Fire bow and fired darts of pink energy that thrashed through villains as the other Rangers kept firing their Auto Blasters. A pile of spider corpses quickly piled up at the rear of the vehicle as the main wave approached, countless spider creatures spread in every direction like a thick blanket.

"Trey, come on!" Turbo Red shouted as he hacked left and right. Then the blanket spread over them. Hundreds of spiders dropped from the ceiling and pounced from the walls, thrashing their claws across the Rangers' armor with massive bursts of spark and biting at their limbs.

Turbo Red was forced to the ground, using his blade to keep ten hungry spiders away from his face.

Trey activated the vehicle and it shot forward down the tunnel.

"Ultra Transform!" he shouted, morphing into his armor and summoning his staff as he rose from under the control console. "Victory flash!"

Zeo Gold fired pulses of golden energy that blasted several spiders from the speeding vehicle, reaching almost 60 miles per hour and gaining.

Turbo Red flipped back to his feet and hacked through six spiders trying to eat Blue Racer. Blue Racer rose to his feet and spinning heel kicked the last spider off the vehicle.

But countless other spiders bled through cracks in the tunnel walls and pounced forward to attack.

"Split up!" Red Racer shouted as they each stood on opposite sides of the vehicle, trying not to get knocked off by the winding, spinning turns.

Pink Racer used her bow to blast spiders away. Blue Racer used his Mountain Blasters and Green racer used his Thunder Cannon, the massive green weapon sent shockwaves exploding down the corridors.

Turbo Red and Turbo Yellow joined in with their Auto Blasters.

"Guys," Zeo Gold said. "We have a serious problem."

"We noticed," Red Racer answered as he blasted a spider creature through its abdomen.

The vehicle made sharp turn and blasted off the tracks into midair. A massive hole was ripped across the tracks and ground of the transit system. The vehicle and Rangers tumbled into the darkness below.

* * *

Gidyin poured Kruger a glass of red ale. The two sat in the pirate's quarters while their ships blasted through hyperspace. "I prefer these discussions with drink…especially now that Sauron's forces have gained control of every major hyperspace lane in the galaxy."

Kruger's fur stood on end with anger. "I still don't understand how such an attack was possible. Not even Sauron should be able to conquer the entire galaxy with a single move. It's impossible."

"He's not done yet," Gidyin explained. "At least according to some of my more religious-minded comrades. What Sauron has done is basically cleared major pockets of resistance. Set up small garrisons Allied worlds. Taken control of the hyperspace lanes to keep us from launching an effective counter attack or regrouping, and even stopping refugee convoys and taken prisoners for slaves or genetic fodder.

"His next move is going to be the big finish," Gidyin said. "If what I've heard is true that is. I have no reason to doubt it. You're familiar with how species traveled through space eons ago before there were starships?"

Kruger nodded. "Gateways. Near-instant travel from one world to the next."

Gidyin nodded. "My people tell me Sauron is gaining the power to open every dormant gateway in the galaxy. He's been using Zordon's power, and Eltar's power, to gain control of the portals and rebuild his army of _Gritchin, Orchin, Drow, and Sul. _He'll send the army through the gateways, to every inhabited planet. They say Sauron came to power by using the gateways the same way, before recorded time."

Kruger growled beneath his breath. "If what you say is true, Sauron has just been staling. Biding his time until he can gain control of the portals."

Gidyin nodded. "You better hope to the gods your little Ranger friends stop him in time. Otherwise every civilization in the galaxy will be wiped out."

* * *

The Terrors landed in crouched positions on the ground in front of Silver and the rangers. Each terror had a skinny, wrangled body and was 12-feet tall. Bone spikes protruded from their elbows and claws. Each creature had a vertical mouth filled with fangs above to horizontal, gaping maws, also filled with saliva-dripping fangs. Ridged bone armor covered the creatures' heads and bodies. Their legs were inverted, bending like ostriches.

The creatures charged forward towards the rangers.

Silver snapped a volley of arrows that shot towards the creatures in streaks of silver motion before puncturing through bone armor and flesh. The arrows had little effect.

"Kimberly," Tommy said, "Use your wind to take them off guard."

Kimberly extended her hand. "Tempest wind!"

A huge gale-force wind howled down the corridor and slammed against the creatures. The Terrors dug their claws into the tunnel to hold their ground as the other five rangers sprang forward to attack.

Tommy threw his sword like a spear while in midair. The sword jammed in between two bone plates on the Terror's head. He somersaulted forward through the air while slamming his feet against the sword's hilt, jamming the weapon through the creature's skull and puncturing its brain. The dying creature spasmed and swatted Tommy aside as it collapsed with a final breath.

Tommy crashed against the tunnel wall and crumbled top the ground as a Terror sprang towards him.

More of the giant creatures moved in from the darkness.

"Fire stream!" Tommy shouted as he incinerated the creature in front of him. The rest of the Terrors backed away from the flame while screeching.

"The light," Silver said. "They hate the light."

"Adam," Tommy said. "You and me."

Adam thrust his arms forward. "Shining fury!" he shouted as he produced a blinding spear of pale-green light.

"Star fire!" Tommy shouted as he blasted a comet of flame.

The flame and light combined into a blazing display of white-hot force that tore through most of the Terrors and sent the other ones running. The light faded as the corridor trembled.

* * *

Red Racer and Yellow Racer rose to their feet. They were alone in a dark, circular chamber. They had fallen through a hole in the ceiling above. Red Racer tried to use his helmet communicator, but all he heard was static. "I can't get through to the others. I'm just picking up static on this damn thing."

Turbo Yellow moved towards a circular door. "They have to be close by, don't they? We all fell the same way."

She pushed the door open and walked towards the center of an adjoining room. Turbo Red followed her, and they both stopped in their tracks at what they saw. The walls were lined with countless egg sacks.

"See," Turbo Red. "This is why I wish we were assigned to fight the Machine Empire."

"It's a hatchery…" Yellow Racer said as she moved towards one of the sacks.

"Don't touch it, Tanya," Red Racer said.

Yellow Racer scoffed. "I'm just looking. Relax."

"Sure," Red Racer said sarcastically. "Relax…that seems like the perfect thing to do when you're lost in a hatchery full of alien spider men."

A dozen of the egg sacks exploded, spraying ichors across the Rangers' armor as dozens more started to erupt. Spiders the size of fists crawled from the sacks and surrounded the walls. There were thousands of them.

* * *

Tyler and Cassie's vision blurred into focus as they sat up, removing the cold compresses from their heads, which brought up the question - who had put cold compresses on their heads.

They looked around and appeared to be in an underground tunnel that almost looked like a sewer beneath the Triforian city. Tents of thin metal dotted the tunnel. Each was lit by a dim red glow.

Someone walked from one of the tents. He was dressed in a suit of black body armor caked with dirt and scratched. His hair was dirty and disheveled. He had eyes so dark brown they almost appeared black.

"You two had a rather long fall," he said as he tossed them a small cylinder of water. "A long fall that should have killed you."

"I'm thickheaded. Now, who are you?" Tyler asked.

"I thought it would be obvious," the man said. "I'm a member of the planetary defense force. Myself and others who survived the first attack wave regrouped beneath the surface. We're trying to free as many civilians as we can and launch a counterstrike."

"The others who were with us," Cassie asked, "where are they?"

"We only found you two," the man said. His name was Drel. "There were others?"

Cassie nodded. "There were five of us. From Earth. We met up with Trey when we arrived."

Drel's eyes opened wide. "Prince Trey is alive?"

"He was a while ago at least," Tyler said.

Drel moved back to his tent and started giving orders to his tent. "try is still alive. We must find him now. Lay out a search pattern and…"

Their voice trailed off as Cassie placed a hand on Tyler's. Their relationship had always been an on again, off again roller coaster ride, although Tyler tried to refer to it as various things such as water skiing, snowboarding and hockey to be humorous.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, in one of his rare serious moments.

Cassie nodded. "It's still settling in…what's going on here. I mean, just yesterday I was worried about finding an internship. How crazy is that?"

"I know," Tyler said. "Who needs and internship when you can work at Luke's dad's auto garage your whole life?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled, playfully shoving Tyler to the ground.

* * *

Carlos awoke and immediately felt a familiar sensation. He was stuck to a web, not protected by his armor. Trey was stuck on the same web nearby, deep in the sewer systems beneath the city streets.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Carlos said.

Trey was not in the mode for humor. "Can you see any of the others?"

Carlos looked along the sewer system as much as he could. He barely saw anything. Only a few rays of pale light bled down from the ceiling, piercing the darkness. "No…"

One of the spider creature suddenly leapt onto the Web and snapped its mandibles. Carlos and Trey felt the web slowly shake as a dozen more spiders crawled towards them.

* * *

Kruger's vessel and the pirate ship parted ways. It wasn't long before an enemy ship dropped out of hyperspace and set an intercept course towards Kruger's ship.

The enemy vessel was a war cruiser. The design was ugly, but powerful. The ship belonged to a race called the Arcturus, a race of four-legged creatures with elongated heads whose bodies were covered in sleek black exoskeletons.

Kruger's fur stood on end at the sight of the ship. He knew his own vessel was no match.

"Helm, there's a Miranda-class nebula not far from here," Kruger said. "Lay in a course."

Kruger's starship entered the Nebula at full speed, and the Arcturus vessel followed. The Nebula interfered with both ships' sensors and targeting scanners, including visual scanners.

The Arcturus fired random darts of crimson energy into the depths of the Nebula. The blasts passed harmlessly over the bow of Kruger's vessel.

Kruger snarled with delight. He had a distinct advantage in the blinding nebula. His race had a special sixth sense that let them almost feel space around them. Kruger could sense the enemy ship cutting through the clouded nebula.

"Prepare to fire all aft cannons on my mark. Manual targeting, 786 mark 2," Kruger said.

Kruger had performed the same trick during his early years as a law enforcement officer ion his homeworld, tasked with hunting down and apprehending smugglers and pirates. He found it ironic he now fought besides some people he used to hunt down through space.

"Fire," Kruger commanded. His vessel shot spears of energy that pierced through the nebula and slammed across the enemy vessel's forward shields. The enemy craft's shields buckled and the energy blasts tore through the ship's hull, superheating its armor.

The ship exploded with a sphere of flame.

The destruction of the ship did not put Kruger at ease. Enemy forces controlled the space lanes. He would find trouble everywhere he went. By last count, almost half the galaxy was under assault.

Kruger's minds drifted to refugee transports. Planets on the verge of destruction would likely evacuate. Would transports filled with civilians come under direct assault by the enemy? Most likely, Kruger thought.

"Helm," Kruger commanded, "Lay in a course for the nearest jump point and engage, maximum hyper rush."

The hyperspace lanes were filled with filth. Kruger intended to do the cleaning.

* * *

Spider soldiers crawled towards Carlos and Trey as they struggled to break free. Carlos clenched his jaw with pain as he pulled. It felt like his skin would rip off. Dozens of smaller spiders suddenly scattered down the corridor towards the two trapped rangers. This is it, Carlos thought to himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

But the smaller spider creatures attacked the soldiers and tore them from the web. Carlos peaked through his eyelids and saw the smaller spiders bite into the larger soldiers. He opened his eyes wide with shock as he saw Red Racer and Yellow Racer ran down the tunnel alongside the small spiders.

"Can you believe this, Carlos, my man!" Turbo Red shouted as he leapt forward and cut Carlos and Trey down from the web.

Carlos and Trey landed on their feet and readied their morphers.

"Shift into Turbo! Axel, Power!" Energy raced around the teen's body as he morphed into his Ranger form.

"Ultra transform!" Trey connected his morphers. Golden energy flashed across his body as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Zeo Gold turned to face the Turbo Rangers. "How has this happened?"

"We were in the hatchery when the spiders hatched," Yellow Racer said. "They imprinted us somehow."

Turbo Green shook his head. "Spiders don't imprint."

"These are alien spiders," Red Racer said. "Try to keep up."

* * *

Turbo Red, Turbo Green, Turbo Yellow and Zeo Gold fled the lower levels beneath the streets and moved into the basement of the mage academy.

"The elixir is near," Zeo Gold explained.

"Why do you sound like that's a bad thing?" Red Racer asked.

"I forgot to take into account that mages likely layered the academy with traps before abandoning it," Zeo Gold said.

The stone wall beside them started to ripple. A 12-foot-tall creature of bulky rock stepped forth and slammed its fist down towards the Rangers. The Rangers dove to the side as the creature's fist slammed through the concrete floor.

The Rangers rolled into crouched positions behind the creatures as the Turbos pulled out their sidearms and aimed forward. "Auto Blasters!" they fired darts of green energy that exploded through the rock creature, shattering it to rubble.

But another one of the creatures emerged from a wall behind the Turbo Rangers. Zeo Gold leapt forward while a flying sidekick that slammed against rock soldier's chest, knocking the creature backward, web-shaped cracks spreading on impact. The Gold Ranger landed and slammed the blade end of his staff through the creature.

The second soldier turned to rubble.

Three more of the rock creatures dropped from the ceiling.

"This is getting old," Turbo Red said as he ran his Vi-blade through another stone giant.

"We must move upward," Zeo Gold said as he aimed his staff towards the ceiling. "Victory Flash!"

Golden energy blasts exploded through the ceiling, causing a massive cave in. The Turbo Rangers and Zeo Gold leapt through the opening and landed on the floor of the next highest level. The dark corridor was dimly lit with beams of light that bled in from cracks along the walls.

"Any more surprises?" Red Racer asked.

"There always are," Turbo Green said.

The ceiling down the hall in front of them suddenly caved in. Debris collapsed to the floor with a cloud of dust. The dust cleared. Turbo Blue and Turbo Pink stood among a group of armored Triforian soldiers.

Turbo Blue smiled beneath his helmet. "Looks like we're one step ahead of you guys," he said as he tossed a metallic vial towards the others.

Zeo Gold caught the vial. He recognized it immediately. "The elixir…"

"Kick ass," Red Racer said. "Let's go take care of Lloth."

* * *

The Triforian soldiers scattered through various buildings to cover the Rangers' advance towards Lloth. One group of troops planned to battle soldiers, while another group planned to space explosives along the main buildings that Lloth was webbed too.

The Turbo Rangers and Zeo Gold crouched at the edge of a building looking out upon sheets of webbing that stretched across the buildings, and 34 stories off the ground.

"That's going to be a long fall…" Turbo Blue said quietly after they all took the elixir.

"We will survive," Zeo Gold said as he summoned his staff with a bright burst of golden energy.

"Let's get this over with," Red Racer said as he sprang forward and leapt onto the web.

Lloth immediately felt him from the center of the web and turned to hiss at him. The spider queen more than twice his size with an abdomen bristling with needle-sharp spikes. Her feminine torsos was humanoid, and she carried a pair of axe blades in a pair of humanoid hands that extended from the torso. She had bug-like complex eyes that glowed with an inner fire.

Lloth spat a wide strand of webbing that Turbo Red slashed through as he jumped forward towards the villain.

While Turbo Red was in midair with his Vi-blade held high, Turbo Blue and Pink Racer charged forward with their Auto Blasters. The two Rangers fired lances of jade-colored energy that exploded against Lloth with a shower of sparks.

Red Racer chopped his blade towards the spider's head. She used her right axe to block the blow and her left axe to thrash across the Ranger's chest, batting the Ranger away and sending him rolling across the web.

Lloth opened her maw and fired a volley of needle-like darts that exploded against the three Rangers' armor with a flurry of sparks, knocking them off their feet.

Turbo Red landed next to Turbo Blue and looked to his teammate. "What kind of queen used axes, anyway?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Blue Racer said.

Zeo Gold charged towards the creature with Turbo Green and Turbo Yellow at his sides.

Lloth extended her left arm and thwipped a web line from the top of her hand. The web wrapped around Zeo Gold's legs as Lloth snapped her arm towards her body. The web line snapped Zeo Gold his feet and shot him towards Lloth. The spider queen swung her right axe hard, batting the Ranger aside with a shower of sparks upon impact.

The villain opened her mouth and spat streams of acid that exploded against the five Turbo Rangers' armor, knocking them backward.

Green Racer landed on his stomach. He could see through the web to the streets below. Hundreds of the spider creatures were hissing on street level, staring up at their battling queen.

Four explosions rocked one side of the web, and one side only. The Rangers waited for the second side to blow, but nothing happened. The blanket web swung downward, arcing closer towards the buildings it stayed connected with. The Rangers grabbed hold of web lines to keep from falling while Lloth leapt through an opening in the building.

"Damn!" Red Racer shouted. "After her!"

The Rangers swung through the building and landed in a dark hallway cluttered with rubble. There was no sign of Lloth.

"Where's the web bitch?" Red Racer said as he held his sword in a fighting stance.

"Stay alert," Zeo Gold said. "Lloth will not run."

Needle darts shot from the shadows and exploded against the Rangers' armor. A web line wrapped around Blue Racer's feet and snapped him off his feet, pulling him towards the shadows.

Turbo Blue fired bursts of green energy into the shadows with his Auto Blaster. The blasts exploded against walls and rubble before sparking against the queen's chest and knocking her from the ceiling.

Lloth crashed against the ground. The entire floor collapsed on impact, knocking the six Rangers down to the next level.

"Can we go home yet?" Blue Racer said as he and the others flipped back to their feet.

"I grow tired of this," Zeo Gold said as he tightened his grip on his staff. The staff started radiating with golden power. The light scattered across the hallway, illuminated the dark corridor and exposing Lloth. The golden energy blinded her compound eye and caused her to start scurrying backward.

Turbo Ranger placed his hand against his helmet communicator. "Turbine laser!"

Artilitron was parked at the edge of the city, the Turbo Rangers having used the zord to travel from earth. The Turbine Laser shot from the zord in the blink of an eye and into the Rangers' hands.

"It's time for a gold rush!" Zeo Gold shouted. He swung his staff down towards the queen while shouting. "Victory Flash!"

"Turbine Laser!" The Rangers shouted as the turbine charged. "Fire!"

Blasts of gold energy and the turbine blast exploded through Lloth, tearing the creature apart and incinerating her body.

With Lloth gone, the collective mind of the spider soldiers collapsed, giving Triforia's remaining soldiers an advantage against their enemy.

The Turbo Rangers kept alert.

"…shouldn't she be growing by now?" Blue Racer said.

Zeo Gold shook his head and lowered his staff. "Few races have the magick or science to expand."

"Right," Turbo Red said sarcastically. "Try telling that to the people back on Earth."

* * *

Silver led Tommy and the other rangers deeper beneath Eltar's service. The darkness was so thick that the rangers could not even see the cave walls or the ground beneath their feet.

"We are approaching Svilwanzoborezan," Silver told the rangers.

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Svil-wha?"

"Svilwanzoborezan," Silver said. "One of the underground colonies. Scarcely populated."

"I thought you said it was deserted?" Tommy asked.

"Only the city is vacant," Silver explained. "Smaller colonies are dispersed throughout the tunnels. The colonies are home to a race of gray gnomes. We should be able to move around them, taking the lower tunnels straight into the deserted city."

* * *

The wolf-type _Sulankree _named Zono crawled across the ceilings of the underground tunnels. He moved silently, not making a single sound as he closed on the rangers' location. A pack of _Drow_ and_ Sul_ accompanied him.

**The countdown continues…**


	28. Countdown to Destruction: Three

**Countdown to Destruction: Three**

The gray gnomes of Svilwanzoborezan drew lines in Eltarian dirt within the underground colony. The lines formed demonic symbols within a circular pattern. The gnomes were appealing to denizens of the lower planes to aide in liberating their world from Sauron.

Their first few attempts had failed, resulting in a two-foot bat creature that could not even fly, and a creature resembling a teddy bear with big, glossy eyes.

Their current attempt would be their last. The lines in the dirt started to radiate with crimson power. The symbols burned with golden light that bled into the ground and started to spread like a blanket, filling the circle with light.

The light twisted.

Two dark figures rose from the ring. The first materialized into a humanoid with a bulking muscular body colored dusty red. Three spikes of bone extended from his forearm. His fanged jaw took up nearly half of his bony face. His eyes glowed with red fire. Ridges ran back around his bald head. His name was Bru'a'ka.

The second figure appeared feminine, her dark body wrapped with a scarce dark purple and black vest. Her eyes were solid white and hair was long and black with white stripes. Her name was Sindi'yn.

The warriors from the lower realms pounced forward and feasted on gnome flesh.

* * *

Dex, Kouishiro, and Hikaru arrived in the streets of Titan's capital city. Buildings were in ruin. Giant statues were toppled. And not a living soul was in sight.

"Huh," Kouishiro said as he looked around the city. "Looks like we missed the action."

Dex shook his head. "The fight may be over, but our enemy is still near."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and nodded. "We're being watched…"

A figure stirred in the shadows.

"Down!" Hikaru shouted as he and the others dove for cover and rolled across the pavement. Several enhanced bounty hunters leapt from the city and charged forward towards the three riders. Each bounty hunter was armed with bladed weapons and blasters.

Hikaru rolled to his knees and shot to his feet. "Black Sun!" His King Stone flashed from his waist, surrounding Hikaru in the black insectoid armor of Kamen Rider Black.

Kouishiro snapped into a fighting stance and activated his King Stone. "Kuuga awaken!" Energy flashed around him and he morphed into his red insectoid armor.

Dex, the Prince of Edenoi, activated his own powers. "Ryuuki awaken!" Red and silver armor, dragon and insect type, wrapped around his body.

A bounty hunter charged forward towards Black Sun. The hunter was dressed in rags, and carried an electric charged scimitar. He swung the blade towards Black Sun. The Kamen Rider blocked the blow with his left arm and stepped forward, slamming a right roundkick against the villain's chest. He followed by bashing the back of his fist across the villain's face.

The bounty hunters moved forward, surrounding the three Riders from all sides.

Ryuuki noticed that they would be overwhelmed if they stayed in the open. He double punched a bounty hunter in the chest and kicked the villain away. "Move towards the ruins. We must use our surroundings to our advantage."

Kuuga leapt through the air like a sky moth, twisted and flipped, and landed on a tipped statue that angled from a building to the ground. One by one, the bounty hunters scrambled up the fallen statue to assault Kuuga, and one by one they fell. He snapped forward and jump kicked a bounty hunter in the face. He slammed a hook punch across that soldier's head, and the bounty hunter crashed against the ground below.

He skipped forward and sidekicked another bounty hunter in the chest, knocking the soldier away.

On the road, a bounty hunter with blades running along his forearms spun towards Black Sun. The Kamen Rider ducked under the blades and slammed an uppercut against the bounty hunter's stomach, knocking the wind from the warrior. Black Sun rose back to his full height and slammed a hook kick across the bounty hunter's head, bashing in his skull.

A larger bounty hunter sped down the streets towards the Kamen Riders. The bounty hunter was twice their size and armed with cybernetic enhancements that covered his entire body and head.

The cyborg was upon Black Sun in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the Kamen Rider by the neck and lifted him from the ground while slamming punches against his side.

Kuuga looked down from the tilted statue and saw Black Sun in trouble. Kuuga snapped a hook kick across a soldier's head and grabbed the villain's blaster before the hunter fell.

Kuuga transformed into his green-armored air form and the blaster became a crossbow weapon. Kuuga snapped a volley of energy arrows that exploded against the bounty hunter below.

The cyborg turned and fired optic blasts that exploded against the statue, crumbling it beneath Kuuga's feet as the Rider leapt downward, reverting back to his red warrior form.

The Cyborg tossed Black Sun through the air. Kamen Rider Black slammed against Kuuga, knocking the two Riders from the air and sending them smashing through a nearby building.

Ryuuki leapt forward, slamming a flying sidekick against the cyborg's chest armor. Ryuuki used his foothold from the kick to flip backward, slamming his heel upside the Cyborg's head.

Kamen Rider Ryuuki landed just as the cyborg fired an optic blast at near point range. The blast exploded against the Rider's chest armor and sent him crashing back against the streets, skidding across the pavement.

Black Sun and Kuuga sprang forward from the ruined building and somersaulted forward through the air, aiming their descent towards the cyborg.

"Rider Kick!" they shouted together as they slammed flying kicks against the cyborg.

Their kicks slammed against the villain, bashing in its armor and forcing the cyborg backward.

With their opponent off guard, the three Riders struck as one. Ryuuki spun with a hook kick that smashed in the Cyborg's head, Kuuga spun forward with a reverse sidekick that crushed the villain's chest, and Black Sun jump-roundkicked the creature's side, his blow snapping bone, flesh and wiring on impact, sending the villain skidding across the ground.

The Cyborg's body went limp as the whine of its power generators died down. The Riders lowered their guards.

A voice shouted from the rooftops. "Your battle is not over yet, Riders!" It was the Titan warrior Grifalzor. A descendant of Goldar, Grifalzor wore shining silver armor, lined with gold around the edges. He carried two slender longknives as weapons.

Grifalzor used his wings to swoop downward, just as the cyborg reactivated and powered up its wrist gauntlets. The Titan warrior landed while swinging his longknives outward, severing the wrists from the cyborg with a flash of spark as he slammed a front kick against the villain's chest.

Grifalzor pushed forward, spearing his left saber through the Cyborg's faceplate while spinning past the villain and bringing his right blade down to decapitate the villain.

The Titan looked to the Riders. "Come. There will be more of these constructs soon."

* * *

The bone-faced being known as Xon sat on the bridge of his small starship, pale gray light illuminating his face. The ship was powered down so only essential systems such as life support were running.

The ship hid behind an asteroid as vessels loyal to Sauron dumped an occupation army onto what was once a neutral planet called Fawrn.

Xon had used Fawrn for the base of his smuggling and pirate business for a few months, after he was forced to leave Darknell Prime, a world he sorely missed. Darknell Prime was home to quite possibly the tallest trees in the galaxy. They stretched higher than the tallest earth skyscraper and formed a complex network of road-width branches more extensive than a large city.

Xon and his group had flee Darknell after Astronema discovered the Astro Rangers there. Until that point, he had tried to remain neutral in the brewing conflict. But the Rangers had helped him escape. It was not long before Xon realized that a victory by Sauron meant death or enslavement to everyone.

Death and enslavement tended to be bad for business.

Xon enlisted his help in the Allies efforts to stop Sauron shortly after the Darknell Conflict.

Currently, Xon was watching his latest base fall under Sauron's power. The enemy ships were from Zztazian, a world of non-humanoid life forms near Aloc.

Systems were falling by the hundreds due to a massive enemy offensive. Communications were down. Sauron controlled most hyperspace lanes. It almost seemed hopeless.

Almost.

Two of the Zztazian ships broke orbit and moved into hyperspace, leaving a single vessel behind to monitor the garrison's progress.

Xon wished his face was capable of smiling.

He had started his career in ship heists. He was about to put those skills to use.

* * *

Tommy and the other rangers followed Silver's lead while they moved further into the bowels of Eltar. A red hue came from a valley even further below, piercing the darkness.

"What is that?" Rocky asked. "I thought everything down here hated light?"

"They do," Silver said. "But the light comes from Svilwanzoborezan. The gray gnomes have been known to practice magick."

"Something tells me we should check it out," Tommy said. "We've seen light like that before. It's never good."

"Right," Rocky agreed, "all the more reason we should not go down there."

"Come one," Tommy said.

Enough light from the small colony let Tommy lead the others downward and enter the city itself. The city was made of stone structures embedded in walls and natural stalagmites.

Tommy knelt down next to the dirt and saw the demonic circle and symbols. "Take a look at this…" he said to the others.

Adam crouched down next to Tommy. "Looks like each of these symbols were burnt"

Tommy nodded. "Something came through this ring." He looked back to Silver. "Do you know what these symbols mean?"

"Magick," Silver said, her eyes fixed to each symbol. "Used to summon denizens of the lower planes."

"Like Hell?" Rocky asked, hoping the answer was no. He and the other Rangers had already fought through Hell once. Rocky had no desire to see any of their demon spawn again.

"No," Silver said. "Other realms. Other plans of existence."

They heard laughter come from within the cavern. The rangers all rose to their feet and snapped to attention.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Billy said to Tommy.

"Actually," Tommy said, his eyes looking across the red-tinted cavern, "you didn't, so be quiet."

Bru'a'ka and Sindi'yn landed on opposite sides of the rangers and Silver. A vicious smile crossed the face of Bru'a'ka. "See Sindi'yn…I told you I smelt Ranger flesh in these tunnels."

Sindi'yn extended her hand.

A group of trolls slowly crept forward from the colony. The trolls, horrid humanoid globs of flesh, were created by Sindi'yn. She slapped various pieces of dead gnome matter together to sculpt the grunts. The trolls made low moaning sounds.

The rangers snapped into fighting stances. Tommy looked back to Silver. "Is there any way to send these clowns back where they came from?"

"I only know of one way to banish them from this realm," Silver explained. "Kill them."

"Alright then," Tommy said. "Billy, Kimberly, take the trolls. Teddy, Adam, take on Sindi'yn. Rocky, you and me have smiley."

The rangers split up and attacked.

Bru'a'ka roared as Tommy and Rocky approached. The creature's mouth opened wide enough to bite off any of the rangers' heads, and the sound caused the underground colony to shake.

"Hit him," Tommy said as he and Rocky charged forward.

Tommy sprang forward with a double flying sidekick, both his heels slamming against the creature's chest and forcing him a step back.

Tommy landed as Rocky moved in with a flying crescent kick towards the head. The kick slammed across the monster's head. Tommy spun forward with a reverse sidekick that knocked the creature back another step.

Bru'a'ka seemed to be enjoying himself.

The villain swung his fist towards Tommy's head. Tommy ducked under the blow while slamming a knifehand strike against the creature's side, moving past him, and slamming a kick against his back.

Bru'a'ka fell forward and skid across the dirt, but quickly sprang back to his feet. He turned to face the rangers and spat a rolling ball of green flame at them.

"Kiryoku!" Tommy and Rocky shouted as they used their ki to ricochet the sphere back at the creature and explode against him.

Nearby, Teddy snapped a jump kick towards Sindi'yn. The creature grabbed him by the leg and slammed a knifehand chop against his chest, knocking him onto the ground.

Adam snapped a jump roundkick that Sindi'yn ducked under. She used her strands of hair like a whip to snap across Adam and Teddy, knocking the two teens backward.

Meanwhile, Kimberly flipped backward while kicking a troll upside the head. Billy was at her side. He slammed a jump kick against a grunt's face and moved in low, slamming the heel of his palm against the troll's chest.

Bru'a'ka lunged towards Tommy and Rocky with a flurry of punches and swings. The two teens dodged each blow, dodging and weaving around the punches.

Tommy ducked behind the monster, and when Bru'a'ka turned to face the villain, Tommy sprang forward. "Burn Knuckle!" Tommy shouted as he slammed a fist energized with fiery power slammed against Bru'a'ka.

The villain was knocked backward as Tommy moved forward. The ranger slammed a sidekick against the villain's face. The demon crashed against the ground and slid backward across the dirt.

Bru'a'ka immediately rolled into a crouched position and sprang back at the two rangers.

"Didn't we used to be better at this?" Rocky asked.

"He's just being stubborn," Tommy said.

Tommy kicked Bru'a'ka upside the head and spun forward while slamming a hook kick across the villain's head and a reverse sidekick against the chest.

Bru'a'ka swung his fist towards Tommy. Tommy grabbed the villain's bone spike with his right hand and twisted the villain's arm downward while slamming his left elbow against the demon's locked arm. The villain's bone and ligaments snapped as his elbow bent backward.

Bru'a'ka growled and pounced forward, using its injured arm like a club to bat Tommy aside.

Rocky moved in. "Tenma Flash kick!" He spun forward while launching a series of energized tornado kicks that slammed against the creature's skull.

Bru'a'ka grabbed Rocky's leg and swung him backward, slamming him against the dirt ground.

Tommy leapt forward and planted his feet on the villain's back while wrapped his arms around the villain's head. Tommy kicked his legs out and pulled the villain's head backward, snapping the demon's neck and backbone.

Bru'a'ka collapsed to the ground, black ichor leaking from his body.

* * *

Hikaru, Kouishiro, Dex and Grifalzor gathered in a vacant room filled with toppled bookshelves and broken weapon displays. The Titan warrior activated a small, portable holographic emitter. The emitter displayed a layout of the city and enemy troop deployments.

The dome-shaped enemy garrison had landed on top of the emperor's palace, crushing the structure.

"They are keeping the emperor here," Grifalzor said. "The main holding garrison."

Dex studied the map closely. Dex grew up fighting the occupation forces of Count Dregon on his homeworld.

"Are we sure this is the main garrison?" Dex said. "There are few troops."

"It is a small force," Grifalzor agreed. "They were part of the initial wave. A larger garrison will soon arrive and assist with pushing into the Fourth Quadrant of the galaxy."

"We must stop them before then," Dex said.

Dex and Grifalzor discussed tactics as Kouishiro and Hikaru examined the library.

Kouishiro was drawn to a fallen display of warrior masks etched with silver and bronze. He was an archeologist back on Earth, which was how he stumbled upon the Kuuga power along with Maya, a friend of the original terran Rangers.

As Kuuga, Kouishiro had traveled the world with Maya on various assignments while secretly fighting against an ancient civilization that had woke from the dead. It took him a year to kill all the un-dead warriors.

Hikaru looked over a slender double-edged blade. Which was etched with green. The same green of Shadow Moon's eyes.

Shadow Moon, Saske, had been Hikaru's brother. The siblings were kidnapped by a cult called the Gorgom Syndicate and turned into living weapons. Hikaru managed to escape before the process was complete. They turned him into a Kamen Rider, Black Sun.

His brother was brainwashed and turned into the Kamen Rider known as Shadow Moon. The cult wanted the two Kamen Riders to fight to the death. The winner would become ruler of the organization, and eventually, the entire Earth.

Hikaru had no choice but to kill his brother after the cult had taken control of Shinjuku.

"Nice piece," Kouishiro said as he walked over to Hikaru and stood by the sword. "It's weird how we're all these light yards away, on and alien planet, and they have a lot of the same…stuff, ya know?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Stuff?"

"Like that sword," Kouishiro said. "Books, maps…"

"There's no logic to it," Hikaru said simply, his eyes still fixed on the sword. "No logic in life. Trying to make sense of it will drive you mad."

"Well," Kouishiro said under his breath as he turned and slowly started to walk away. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

* * *

Xon sat on his bridge chair and flipped the arm panels down. "Prepare for full power, all systems. Secure all stations. Boarding parties to the docking bay. Let's make this quick."

He looked to his weapons officer, a cyborg names Korag. "Target their main power relay as soon as we're in range."

Korag nodded. The stern-faced cyborg rarely spoke.

"All hands…" he said as he gripped his armrests. "Full power."

The ship's engines whined as the vessel returned to full power and maneuvered past the concealing asteroid. The Zztazian ship picked up Xon's vessel on its sensors almost immediately.

"Comm," Xon ordered. "Engage deflector pulse. Flight control, attack pattern Tarn."

The ship's main deflector emitted a spherical subspace pulse that would temporarily interfere with the other ship's sensor readings. As soon as the pulse passed the enemy vessel, Xon's ship rolled hard to starboard and blasted closer towards the planet on full impulse.

"Fire," Xon commanded. His ship fired lances of red energy that slammed against the enemy ship's deflector shield. Each blast rippled the shield while splashing over it.

The enemy vessel returned fire with green energy pulses. The ship's sensors were down, but they used telemetry from the shield impact to guide their targeting. The pulses cut through Xon's ships shields and exploded against his vessel's hull, knocking weapons offline and damaging engines.

Xon's ship stalled as the enemy vessel moved closer.

"Send a distress signal," Xon said calmly.

The ship moved in closer, preferring to board the get within transporter range and board the ship instead of destroying it, just as Xon knew they would. It was typical of their species.

"Arm the rail guns," Xon ordered.

Two manual-fire rail guns hidden in the hull were manually loaded with high-yield, conventional bullets.

The enemy ship lowered its shields to transport.

"Fire!" Xon ordered.

The rail guns opened fire, spraying countless rounds of high-yield bullets against the enemy ships hull. The bullets exploded upon impact and tore away the ship's armor, causing a series of explosions that ruptured the ship's main power relay.

The enemy ship's systems went down, crippling the vessel.

"Move us into docking positions," Xon ordered. "Secure the vessel."

The two ships docked together. Xon's boarding parties were secured in tight-armored environmental suits. The Zztazian breathed atmosphere devoid of oxygen. Their bodies were five-foot-tall legs connected by massive jaws with tentacles.

The boarding party placed charges on the entrance and blew it open. They poured into the narrow wedge-shaped corridors of the ship.

The hissing sound of the enemy crew filled the halls as dozens of Zztazian charged forward to attack.

* * *

Sindi'yn stepped back while blocking a pair of kicks from Teddy and punches from Adam. The villain tilted her head back and leaned back forward, whipping her hair towards the two rangers.

Adam grabbed her hairlocks and clenched his jaw with pain as they sent shocks of violet energy across his arms. But he held on.

Teddy pounced forward and slammed a roundkick against her side, brought his leg up and around, and crashed an axe kick down against the back of her neck. Sindi'yn crashed to the ground.

Adam and Teddy stood side-by-side as the villain climbed back to her feet.

"Sonic strike!" Teddy shouted. His fists energized with white sonic energy as he swung his arms forward. The young ranger emitted an energy boomerang that shot forward, spinning through the air and cutting the villain in half.

Sindi'yn screamed as her body dissolved into nothing.

The rangers regrouped with Silver after Billy and Kimberly finished off the trolls.

"I suggest we search the colony before leaving," Silver was quick to say. "The gray gnomes are something like collectors. They will have a vast array of weaponry to chose from. You will need better protection and armaments."

Silver led the rangers into a small chamber lit only by her torch. The rangers saw that Silver was not exaggerating. Bladed and wooden weapons of countless makes and sizes lined the walls, along with armor and shields.

Teddy's eyes opened wide. "This is just…whoa."

Tommy nodded. "Let's armor up."

Rocky chose two longknives as his weapons. Each slender blade was about arm's length. He strapped the blades across his back.

Tommy grabbed a sword from the wall display. The weapon's blade was similar to a Katana. The handle was a twirling design made of black marble-like substance. A short dagger protruded from the end of the weapon's handle.

Teddy lifted a dagger, with the blade the size of his forearm. The handle was large enough for him to wrap both his hands around. A single white gem was above the hilt.

Kimberly pulled a retractable spear from the weapon display.

Adam reached for a sword that looked more like a fencing foil, only with a slightly thicker blade.

Billy opted an arm-mounted crossbow.

The rangers took what supplied they needed and walked back into the open cavern. The crimson hue was gone, replaced only with the flicker of Silver's torch.

Tommy stopped in his tracks and narrowed his brow. "We have company…" he said quietly."

The hunter Zono was perched against a stone wall above and behind the rangers, using the claws on his stone hands and feet to stick to the surface. A pack of _Drow_ and_ Sul_ were alongside him. The _Sul _resembled hairy ogres, while the _Drow _were slender, black-skinned goblins.

"Move!" Tommy shouted as Zono and the soldiers pounced downward to attack. The rangers dove and rolled for cover.

Zono landed on Teddy's back and tackled the teen to the ground. The villain swung its claws downward towards the back of the ranger's neck. Teddy reached back, grabbed the villain by the wrists, and pulled Zono off his back with a powerful tug.

Teddy rolled back into a crouched position. Zono landed on all fours before pouncing back towards the teen. The villain's jaw was wide open, thick with drool, as he extended his claws.

Teddy slammed a jumpkick upside the villain's muzzle, and spun forward with a hook kick that slammed across the villain's head.

Zono twisted around with the blow before leaping upward. The villain grabbed Teddy's head with his ankles and flipped backward, swinging Teddy off his feet and slamming him against the ground.

Meanwhile the other rangers battled the grunts.

An ogre swung its broadsword towards Tommy's head. Tommy parried the blow and stepped inward, bashing the spiked end of his sword through the villain's skull. Tommy pulled his blade free while twirling the weapon through a horizontal arc that severed a second grunt's arm. Tommy extended his hand and fired an invisible telekinetic pulse that slammed against the grunt, knocking him backward.

Nearby, a pair of _Drow _swung their blades towards Adam in unison. Adam used his blade to parry their blows of the quick and agile soldiers.

Rocky stood with his back to Adam. He used his longknives to fend off a flurry of slashed from three of the slender creatures.

Teddy continued his battle with Zono.

The young ranger rose to his feet as the villain swung its massive paw downward. Teddy used his forearm to block the blow and lunged forward while piercing his dagger through the villain's chest. Zono howled with pain and slammed the back of his fist across the ranger's head, knocking Teddy aside.

"Stupid little meat sack," Zono growled as he pulled the blade free and tossed it aside.

Teddy stepped back into a defensive stance. "Why do you freaks always have to be difficult?"

* * *

Various bounty hunters directed a line of Titan captives towards the dome-shaped garrison. They entered the first level of the building. A small area, the entrance corridor had dozens of elevators lined against the wall, each used for transporting slaves and captives.

Grifalzor waited until the dozen other "captives" were inside before striking. He whipped off his cloak and bindings, reached towards the nearest bounty hunter, and ripped out the villain's throat.

The other captives broke free from their binds as a slaughter ensued. Massive sheets of armor and metal blocked off the entrance and elevators to keep the Titans contained. Grifalzor expected no less. His part of the mission was only to serve as a diversion.

Grifalzor had led the Riders to a resistance camp near the garrison. One of the warriors had captured a cybernetic bounty hunter and reprogrammed it, allowing the warriors to enter the complex under the false guise of captivity.

Portals on the ceiling opened as cyborg Verox Soldiers dropped down. They were scaled-down versions of the Verox Bounty Hunters.

A larger model slid down a shaft and landed on the floor. The Verox Bounty Hunter had four arms, and stood two heads taller than Grifalzor. The simian warrior snarled with delight.

"The four-armed one is mine!" he barked to the soldiers.

The Titan warriors split up and attacked.

A bronze-armored simian bashed an axe down through a soldier's head, splitting its skull. He put his foot on the soldier's chest to help pull his axe free.

A Titan dressed only in robes grabbed a soldier with his bare hands and crushed th villain's head.

A simian armored in black snapped its wings to shoot forward while driving two arm-mounted spears through a soldier's chest.

As the battle raged inside the small garrison chamber, no one noticed a dark figure hopping upward along the side of the dome.

Four bounty hunters stood at their watch station on top of the dome. Each villain was a patchwork of flesh, rusty armor, rags, and blades.

Kamen Rider Black leapt downward on one of the hunters, driving his feet against the villain's collar bone and crushing him against the ground.

A second villain swung a fist-mounted dagger towards Black Sun. The Rider sidestepped while using his forearm to block the blow, and slammed a roundkick against the hunter's chest. The villain's ribs snapped beneath armor.

Kamen Rider Black pushed the soldier aside while slamming a jumpkick upside a second villain's head.

The third villain armed jagged blades that he looped and spun forward. Kamen Rider ducked and dodged while stepping backward. Black Sun used both hands to grab the flat of the villain's right blade and slam the weapon against the left blade.

Kamen Rider spun forward with a reverse sidekick that crushed the villain's chest.

Meanwhile, on the middle level inside the garrison, Kouishiro and Dex walked along a winding corridor. Security codes the Titans ripped from the cyborgs helped them gain access to the garrison's central level, the security deck.

They were dressed in black cloaks and masks as disguises. Dex looked to his teammate through the corner of his eye. "The main security control room is just ahead. It will be guarded."

"You sound like you've done this before," Kouishiro said.

"My people have lived in oppression my entire life," Dex explained. "I grew up as a resistance fighter."

The Riders would have access to several systems once inside the security room. The pair would let Grifalzor and his party in through the main entrance, acting still as a primary diversion. The two Riders would also let Black Sun slip down through the central elevator shaft undetected.

The Riders turned and entered the shaft while dropping their cloaks. The security center's main computer was a large, circular station at the center of the room. Various bounty hunters and pirates attended duty stations.

The two intruders dashed forward to attack.

"Kuuga Awaken!" Kouishiro shouted as his armor wrapped around him with a surge of energy.

Kuuga launched forward with a double-jump sidekick that slammed against a bounty hunter and sent the villain crashing against the computer console.

"Ryuuki, Awaken!" Dex shouted as silver and red armor wrapped around his body.

Ryuuki jumped forward and somersaulted through the air while slamming a Rider Kick against a bounty hunter. The villain shot off his feet and went crashing against three other bounty hunters, toppling them over.

Kuuga slammed an uppercut punch against the last soldier's gut.

"We must hurry," Ryuuki said as he moved to the central control panel to let Black Sun and the Titan warriors enter the compound.

A blur of motion suddenly tackled against Ryuuki and knocked the Rider backward. It was a creature with the upper body of a jackal and the lower body of a cyborg. The creature crouched on the central control console and snarled at the Riders before pouncing forward to attack.

* * *

Xon's boarding party opened fire. Darts of blue energy shot from their blasters and exploded against the Zztazian, tearing apart their bodies.

One of the Zztazian pounced forward and slammed a double kick against a soldier. The villain's talons clawed through the man's chest, killing him instantly.

Another member of the boarding party sprayed energy darts that pierced through the attacker, knocking the villain off of the dead soldier's body.

The boarding party spread out through the ship's winding corridors. A main group of three moved towards the bowels of the ship, where the engine furnaces were located.

Xon shortly joined his men in the engine room after dressing in his own environmental suit. The room was dimly lit. The engines were massive rolling turbines arranged in no noticeable pattern.

"Access the computer matrix," Xon ordered. "I want to know where this ship was headed next. Next priority is life support. I want an oxygen atmosphere."

"Xon," one of his men called from an alcove near the rear of the room. "Besides their exit vector, I'm not picking up any flight plan."

"That's not possible," Xon said as he walked towards the alcove. "Everything is too coordinated. There has to be some sort of battle plan. Flight plan. Tactical maps. I want to know-"

A wave of dizziness suddenly rushed over them as pressure filled their heads, sounding like a roaring ocean. The sensation stopped as quickly as it started.

"What was-" He didn't have to ask. He and the rest of his crew suddenly realized why the enemy was so coordinated, even with a galaxy-wide communications blackout. They realized why the enemy ship had no flight plan.

Sauron was controlling his forces telepathically. And they had just received an information dump from the Dark Monarch, with orders for the crew of the enemy vessel they had boarded.

Xon still could not believe it. No one had the capability for that kind of mental control. No one had that kind of power. Millions of ships, trillions of soldiers…it was not possible.

Unless…

"Zordon," Xon said.

Everyone in the galaxy knew Sauron was draining Zordon of his energy. Apparently the ability to command a galaxy-wide attack with only the power of mind was an after effect.

* * *

Zono gained the upper hand. The villain forced Teddy to his knees while grabbing the teen's throat and pushing him backward. Teddy's back bent backward and nearly broke from the pressure. Zono drooled with pleasure.

Teddy clenched his jaw with pain as he tried to fight back. He managed to swing his legs out from under him and roll backward while kicking the villain upside the head. Teddy gained footing and pounced forward, slamming a double-jump sidekick against the villain.

Zono laughed, spraying spittle from his maw. "I am Sulankree. You can not kill me."

"You're talking to a Ranger whose first battle was in hell," Teddy said as sonic energy started to vibrate around him. He rolled his hands into fists and called upon his power. Crackling spheres of white power formed around his fists. "Let me show you something I learned there…Sonic Force!"

Teddy thrust his hands forward, launching a crackling sphere of white sonic energy that exploded against the center of Zono, tearing the wolf apart as the blasts shockwave and vibrations grinded the villain to ash.

* * *

The Riders and Titan warriors continued their assault on the enemy garrison.

Grifalzor pressed forward his attack against the four-armed Verox. The Titan's blades were a blur of motion, twirling in arcs and circles while clashing against the villain's arms. The Verox managed to block each strike with precision.

Grifalzor snarled with frustration. He dashed forward and slammed a full-body tackle against the Verox. The villain crashed to the ground as Grifalzor drove his knees into the bounty hunter's chest.

"Why won't you die!" he shouted as he jammed his longknives through the villain's collar. He twisted and pulled with all his strength, tearing through wiring and ripping through circuitry.

The four-armed Verox grabbed Grifalzor by the arm and threw him aside like a rag doll. Grifalzor slammed against a wall and dropped to the ground.

The Verox opened fire with arm-mounted pulse cannons that exploded against the Titan's armor and knocked him backward.

Meanwhile, deeper inside the compound, Ryuuki and Kuuga battled the cybernetic jackal in the security room.

Kamen Rider Ryuuki knocked the jackal's arms aside and slammed a palm-heel strike against the villain's chest. Ryuuki spun forward with a reverse sidekick that bashed against the jackal's body, sending the villain crashing onto a control panel.

The jackal quickly flipped back onto its feet and extended its arms. Concealed forearm blasters opened fire with orange energy darts that exploded against the Kamen Rider's arm.

Kuuga leapt to his friend's aide with a flying sidekick that bashed against the jackal's head. The jackal stumbled backward as Kuuga continued his advance. Kuuga slammed two punches against the jackal's chest, crushing the villain's ribs. The Kamen Rider slammed a spinning heel kick across the villain's head, smashing the side of the jackal's skull.

The jackal's backup cybernetic programs activated. A mechanical whine hissed from the creature's body as the villain's wounds started to heal.

The two Riders somersaulted forward through the air while swinging their legs down towards the jackal.

"Rider kick!" they shouted.

Their energized drop kicks slammed against the jackal and sent the villain flying off his feet. The jackal slammed against the wall as his body cracked. Sparks erupted from the villain's flesh as he collapsed to the ground in a dead heap.

"Quickly," Ryuuki said as he moved to the control panel. "We must let the others into the compound."

Kuuga watched Ryuuki's back to make sure no more intruders tried to surprise attack them.

Ryuuki made the appropriate changes to the security protocols to let the rest of their strike team enter the compound.

On top of the compound, Kamen Rider Black slid into the main turbolift shaft and started downward, hopping from side to side along the chamber as he controlled his descent.

Black Sun slammed through the entrance to a high-level corridor in the compound. He hit the ground in a somersault and rolled into a crouched fighting position. He was alone. Or so he thought.

Applause came from the shadows. A slender man stepped forward. He was dressed in a black body suit and had black-and-white wings extending from his back. His slender face was pale white. His blonde hair was parted down the center. He smiled, revealing a pair of fangs. He stared at the Rider through red eyes.

"Well played," the stranger said. "I've been expecting a raid on the compound, I just never expected such speed and efficiency."

Black Sun stayed silent. He was never prone to banter.

"I am Nuwai," he said. "As you have guessed, I am in control of the occupation forces."

Kamen Rider Black said nothing.

Nuwai sighed. "Very well," he said as he extended his hand. A double-edge sword appeared. The blade had a white gem fixed on its pummel.

Kamen Rider sprang forward with a jumpkick. Nuwai used his wings to hover backward and avoid the strike. Nuwai swung his blade through a backhand strike that thrashed across Black Sun's armor, sparking on impact.

* * *

The commandeered Zztazian vessel blasted through hyperspace en route to the coordinates supplied by the memory dump. They were headed towards Halcaron, a world of libraries and information centers.

Sauron's orders were to help cut off the refugee convoy's escape vector from the planet. Xon planned to help the convoy to safety instead.

The Zztazian ship speared back into real space behind an enemy blockade- a squadron of Jext fighters.

In the distance, more than a dozen bulk transports limped away from their world to escape. They crawled towards the blockade, having no other choice but to hope at least one of their number could break free.

Xon sat in a command chair he set up in the Zztazian furnace room. The ship lacked a central bridge, so Xon and his crew had to make one.

"We're approaching the rear of the blockade," one of his men reported.

"What's the status of the refugee transports?" Xon asked.

"The convoy is closing in on the blockage, just outside of weapons' range. They're heavily damaged," the crewman reported. "They're only armed with a few plasma cannons each."

"Target the lead ship's engines," Xon ordered. "Prepare to open fire, then break off and target the lead's starboard wingmen."

The Zztazian ship moved forward as if to join the blockade. Xon's weapon officer Korag zeroed the ship's targeting scanners onto the lead ship's engine assembly.

"Fire," Xon ordered.

Xon's captured vessel opened fire with pulses of green energy that slammed against the Jext ship's aft shields. The enemy ship's shields flickered blue as their power started to drop from the disruptor barrage.

The enemy ship's shields buckled as disruptor blasts tore through the engine assembly. The aft section of the ship burst into flame as the vessel exploded with a final flash of energy. The shockwave knocked the enemy ship's two wing mates off course.

Xon's ship opened fire with darts of green energy that exploded against a second enemy ship's shields.

The blockade scattered. Half the ships flew around in a loop, heading on an attack vector to stop Xon. The other enemy vessel launched forward to attack the convoy.

The transports' plasma cannons opened fire on the incoming ships. Lances of red energy shot forth and splashed across the approaching ships' shields. The enemy ships opened fire, spraying darts of blue energy that tore across the side of a transport's hall, ripping apart armor and vaporizing bulkheads.

Xon watched the enemy ships attack the transport through the portable view screen hooked up to his chair.

"Korag, concussion missiles. Target the attacking ships," Xon ordered.

Xon rocked in his chair as a enemy ships fired a barrage of blue energy darts that exploded across his vessel's dorsal shield.

One of his crewmen reported from a makeshift sensor station. "Five ships are coming towards us in a pincer movement."

"Hard to port," Xon ordered. "Fire all disruptor banks, dispersal pattern Maco 1."

Xon's vessel weaved to its port side and sprayed green energy darts at the approaching enemy vessels. The disruptors splashed against enemy shields, causing the deflectors to flicker with blue energy.

The enemy ships returned fire, spraying blue energy blast's that flashed against the Zztazian ship's shields. The pirated vessel arced past the attacking ships while its shields were pounded at by the enemy.

Korag triggered a volley of concussion missiles. The missiles streaked through space like white-hot comets, slamming against the enemy ships that were attacking the convoy.

Xon rocked in his seat again as a dozen blasts slammed against his ship.

"Our shields are down to 10 percent," a crewman reported. "Six Jext vessels are regrouping and coming in from behind."

Xon checked his wrist chronometer. Everything was on schedule.

"Full ahead," he said. "Target the ships attacking the convoy, all weapons."

Three Jext ships arced over a transport and opened fire with rapid-velocity pulse cannons. The pulse cannons tore through the massive cruiser's hull. The transport started to fall apart at the seams when its engines overloaded and exploded, consuming the vessel with flame.

Xon rocked in his chair again as the enemy vessels closed in from behind.

A second ship suddenly burst into realspace behind the attackers. It was Xon's ship, operated by a skeleton crew. The ship's navigational computers were slaved to Xon's pirated vessel before leaving Fawrn.

The ship opened fire with lances of red energy that exploded against the Jext ships from behind.

* * *

Light streaked down from a tunnel ahead of Silver and the rangers. They entered a cavern surrounded by various breaks and crevices that led straight down towards the planet's core. Heat made several corridors of wind that flowed around the room and through several different tunnels.

The rangers spotted three spheres of iron bars.

"We're here," Tommy said.

Silver nodded. "Those spheres are used to ride the tunnels. We can be at the other side of the planet in less than an hour."

The rangers didn't notice a light fog creep into the cavern. The fog slowly started to take shape behind Tommy.

* * *

Grifalzor's men had moved forward into the lower levels of the compound, an onslaute of blades, teeth, and fangs.

Grifalzor stayed behind to finish off the four-armed Verox. He did not want to leave an undefeated enemy behind.

Grifalzor snarled. "Come on, you walking tin can!"

Verox swung all four fists towards the Titan warrior. Grifalzor sidestepped while slashing aside the arms with his right longkinife and cutting across the villain's back with his left long knife. Verox snapped two of his arms around, slamming two backfists across Grifalzor's body and knocking the simian off his feet.

Verox pounced forward to crash his feet on top of the simian. Grifalzor kicked up his feet and smashed his heels against the bounty hunter.

Grifalzor spread his wings to hop back onto his feet. The Titan used his wings to spring forward and slam against the Verox while driving his long knives through the villain's chest.

"Just die!" Grifalzor twisted the blades and pulled his weapons back and forth while ripping through wires and circuitry.

The Verox used its four fists to punch Grifalzor against his side, but the Titan kept twisting his weapons. The harder Verox struck, the more Grifalzor twisted. Dents formed in the simian's armor and several of his ribs cracked.

"Die! Die! Die!" Grifalzor shouted.

Sparks ripped through Verox as its systems overloaded and exploded. Th evillain collapsed into a dead heap.

Meanwhile, Kuuga and Ryuuki moved to the rendezvous point deeper in the compound. But kamen Rider Black was nowhere in sight.

"He should have been here by now," Ryuuki said.

Kuuga shimmered with energy and transformed into his green armor. He used his sky armor's sensors like sonar to locate Kamen Rider Black.

"This way," Kuuga said as he led Ryuuki further down the corridor.

The passage in front of them suddenly ripped open with a massive explosion, creating a shockwave that knocked the Riders backward.

Kamen Rider Black's body flew from the smoke, crashed against the ground, and slid back towards the other Riders.

Nuwai stepped forward from the flames with his sword held in front of him. "Three of you? How wonderful…"

Kuuga rose back to his feet as energy rippled across his armor. His eyes turned deep purple as gold-trimmed silver armor formed around his chest. Kuuga was in his nearly unstoppable Titan form.

Kuuga slowly walked towards the villain.

Nuwai extended his hands and launched bolts of white-hot energy. The energy exploded repeatedly against Kuuga's armor, but the Rider kept moving forward. The villain snarled as Kuuga kept coming.

Kuuga swung a powerful punch that crashed against the villain and sent him shooting down the corridor. Nuwai tried to use his wings to steady himself, but kept stumbling out of control before slamming against a wall.

The villain rose to his feet. The white gem on his blade started to glow. He chopped the sword downward, creating a shockwave that tore towards the three Riders. They had little room to leap aside.

Ryuuki armed his arm gauntlet and aimed the weapon forward. "Rider flare!"

A stream of ire poured from the gauntlet and cut through the villain's energy attack. The flare exploded against the enemy's sword and shattered the white gem.

Black rose back to his feet and sprang forward to attack. He leapt through the air with a somersault while swinging his legs down towards the villain. "Rider Kick!" His kick energized with crimson power and slammed against the villain.

Nuwai slammed against the wall and slumped downward before breathing his final breath.

Meanwhile, Grifalzor's group broke the emperor free from the brig while Grifalzor himself moved to the garrison's weapon platform.

Enemy reinforcements were coming.

Grifalzor sat in an enemy gun pod and aimed a quad-barreled turbo laser forward towards a squadron of dropships landing in the distance. Each drop ship was shaped like a drill.

"Die!" Grifalzor shouted as he opened fire with lances of crimson energy.

His initial barrage exploded against a ship's shields and pierced through while cutting across the vessel's engine casing. The ship exploded with a massive sphere of flame, creating a shockwave that struck two other ships and tilted them over.

Grifalzor opened fire on the other two vessels.

Lances of red energy tore through one of the ship's hulls, buckling armor and tearing through bulkheads.

He snarled with pleasure as he opened fire on the next ship.

* * *

Xon's hopes sank.

A dozen vessels appeared in the distance. The predator ships belonged to the Red Star organization. They opened fire with spheres of crimson power.

The transports opened fire with energy darts that splashed harmlessly off the enemy ship's shields.

Red energy spheres ripped through the refugee transports. The spheres exploded with a fierce amount of power that ripped each transport in two. Secondary explosions ravaged what was left of the ships. The vessels' engine cores overloaded and exploded.

Xon's face grew even more pale as the enemy ships' approached his.

**To be continued…**


	29. Countdown to Destruction: Two

**Countdown to Destruction: Two**

Tommy snapped around as the fog took shape. The humanoid was covered in thick black and silver armor. Wires hung from his head instead of hair. It appeared to be a cyborg, or tech-armored soldier of some kind. It's name was Smah'oke.

Tommy jump reverse sidekicked Smah'oke in the chest, spun and followed with a spinning heel kick across the soldier's face. Smah'oke launched a jump kick that Tommy blocked, and followed with a flurry of high-speed punches. Tommy was taken aback as he parried and blocked the blows.

Smah'oke snapped a roundkick towards Tommy's head. Tommy ducked underneath the blow, sidekicked Smah'oke in the back, hook kicked the cyborg across the head, and roundkicked the villain in the face plate. He followed with a spinning heel kick that slammed across Smah'oke's helmet.

A pack of _Gritchin _charged towards the other rangers.

One of the soldiers swung a jagged blade towards Teddy's head. Teddy grabbed the villain's wrist with one hand while thrusting his dagger through the soldier's chest. Teddy pulled his dagger free and slammed a reverse sidekick against the villain's chest.

Meanwhile Smah'oke snapped two round kick towards Tommy's side that the ranger blocked. Each blow slammed against his arm and knocked him closer towards the side of the cavern walls.

Tommy leapt back onto the wall and pushed off while spinning a heel kick across the villain's head. Tommy landed and kicked the side of the villain's knee before slamming the back of his fist across the villain's helmet.

Smah'oke twisted with the blow to soften its impact.

Nearby, Rocky backhand slashed his long knife through a soldier's throat while swinging his other blade upward through a second villain's chest.

Smah'oke swung a hook punch towards Tommy's head. Tommy blocked the blow and stepped forward with a sidekick to the villain's chest, and a sidekick against the villain's faceplate.

Smah'oke stumbled backward. Tommy moved forward, grabbed the wires on the villain's head, and pulled downward while lifting his knee, smashing the warrior's face against knee.

Adam jump roundkicked a soldier's head, smashing its skull. He landed and ran his saber across a second soldier's chest.

Tommy slammed his elbow across Smah'oke's head. The villain retaliated with an uppercut against Tommy's gut and a punch that smashed across his face. Tommy crashed backward onto the ground.

Smah'oke started kicking at Tommy while the ranger was on the ground. Tommy blocked each blow and slammed a punch against the side of the villain's knee. The ranger flipped back to his feet while slamming a double kick against the villain's chest.

Meanwhile Billy used his crossbow to shoot down two enemy soldiers. Kimberly was nearby while thrusting her spear through a soldier's chest.

Tommy somersaulted backward through the air while kicking Smah'oke upside the head.

Smah'oke stumbled backward. The villain opened a chamber in his armor and a double barrel opened. Smah'oke fired a pair of energy missiles that streaked towards the ranger.

"Kiryoku!" Tommy shouted as he placed his palm against his fist and extended his arms forward. He erected an invisible telekinetic barrier. The villain's energy blast slammed against the barrier, splashing harmlessly on impact.

Tommy lowered the barrier and stepped forward.

"Burn Knuckle!" he shouted. He swung his energized right fist towards the villain's faceplate. His energized punch slammed through the villain's faceplate and caused Smah'oke's head to explode upon impact.

The villain collapsed and his body dissolved.

* * *

Drew, Jo, and Roland crouched down behind Neil and Ryan. They were on a Fray'loth rooftop as Machines marched through the streets below.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Drew, barely a teenager. "Fight this whole army by ourselves? That's crazy!"

Neil glanced back at Drew. "No one made you come."

"I didn't think there'd be this many of them," Drew said.

"Guys, quiet down," Ryan said. "We don't have to defeat the entire army. Just the generals."

Ryan was the oldest of the team. He was also more than human.

It all started more than ten years ago with a discovery Ryan's father made. It was called the Box of Isis. Inside were the secrets to melding man and machine. The secrets to virtual reality. When Ryan was 19, the businessman broke into Ryan's father's laboratory and stole the box for himself. In the process, he was transformed into a virtual demon known as Grimlord. Grimlord amassed an army in the virtual world, preparing to break through the reality barrier and enter our world.

Ryan was killed when the Box of ISIS was stolen. His father revived him by using the secrets of virtual technology. Through a complex virtual matrix installed in his brain, Ryan became the embodiment of all his father knew and discovered. Ryan became Cybertron.

Neil was more than a year younger than Ryan. The powers of SHOC were a grand experiment by his father. The experiment cost his father's life.

The Beetle Borgs were the youngest of the groups, as well as youngest of Earth's heroes. They received their powers from a phantasm, who modeled the powers after the Beetle Borg comic series.

They noticed Cogs leading a massive group of captives down the street ahead of them. The Fray'loth people appeared cat-like in nature.

"This is our chance," Ryan said. "Neil, you and I will hit them from their lead flanks. Drew, take your team in from behind."

Drew nodded. The group stood, each ready to transform and rescue the slaves.

"Data Bonders!" Drew and the other two shouted as they activated their transformation devices. "Beetle Blast!"

They thrust their bonders forward. Energy flowed across their bodies as their armor took shape and they transformed into their Borg forms.

"Cyberize!" Ryan shouted. Energy thrashed across his body like lightning as he transformed into a virtual suit of armor.

Neil transformed into SHOC without a word. Skin-tight black armor formed around his body. Segments of white armor wrapped around his forearms, legs, arms and head. He slapped his hand across his left armor piece to transform into his battle mode.

"Samurize Program. Activate Servo." SHOC became Servo, a superhuman samurai-motiff cyber warrior.

Cybertron leapt down towards the Cogs with his hand in the air. "Lightning hand command, now!" His hand energized with blue electricity and swung downward through a Cog while landing, splitting the soldier in two.

Cybertron dashed forward while slashing his hand through a second soldier's chest.

A Cog swung its staff towards Cybertron's head. Cybertron parried the blow and slammed a roundkick against the soldier, knocking the Cog backward. Another trio of Cogs dashed towards him.

Cybertron spun forward with a reverse sidekick that smashed a Cog's face in. Two Cogs swung their staffs down towards the warrior. Cybertron grabbed both staffs and twisted them aside. He bashed one of them with a roundkick, and smashed the second Cog with a hook kick.

The Borgs moved in.

Chromium Gold speared his lancer through a Cog and tossed the soldier aside like a piece of scrap metal. The golden-armored Beetle Borg swung his weapon around and thrashed across a second Cog's chest.

Titanium Silver slammed a punch against a Cog's chest and crashed his elbow against the back of the Cog's neck. He drew his sidearm and fired lances of golden energy that exploded against three incoming soldiers.

Platinum Purple slammed her knee against a soldier's chest and brought her elbow down hard against the back of the soldier's neck.

Cybertron suddenly collapsed as what felt like white-hot fire torched his mind.

Cogs pounced forward and speared their staffs against the warrior's chest, sparking on impact as Cybertron fell backward.

Cybertron became lost in his own virtual mind. He heard someone speak to him.

"_You are not like the others," the voice said. It was Venjix. The Machine's local general. "You are a Machine. Like we are. Far superior to anything most mortals could aspire to be. You are even more powerful than some of my soldiers."_

"_Get out of my head!" Ryan shouted. "I defeated an entire virtual army. If you think I'm afraid of you, you're wrong."_

* * *

Young Zehk was beneath a ship's control panels. He was dressed in brown briefs and nothing else. Environmental controls were on the fritz. Sweat covered the boy's lean body.

He grumbled under his breath as he wiped wet hair from his forehead.

"I hate this blasted ship!" he shouted as he slammed his fist against the bottom of the panel.

Jiiku, the Demon Hunter, called down from the small ship's bridge. "I said fix the console, not smash it, runt."

"Easy for you to say up on that cool bridge. It's hotter than the Nine Hells down here," the boy said.

"That's what you get for breaking environmental controls," Jiiku answered.

Their ship had been attacked by pirates loyal to Sauron. They escaped with a blind warp jump that nearly sent them tumbling into a red giant star. The result was a ship with nearly every system on board fried and damaged.

The ship suddenly shuttered, rocking Zehk and Jiiku.

"What the-" Zehk shouted as the ship shuttered again.

"A tractor beam," Jiiku said as he clutched onto a green gem. He used the gem to transform into his black and gold Demon Hunter armor. "We're being bordered. Find someplace to hide."

* * *

"We have to get moving," Tommy said to the others as he moved towards one of the rigs.

"Agreed," Silver said. "Sauron will open The Portals soon, giving his forces instant access to every planet on the galaxy."

"We should just morph," Rocky said. "We're getting attacked every step of the way anyway."

Silver looked back to him. "What you have felt is nothing compared to the forces Sauron would send after you if he could pinpoint our position."

"These would be the same forces we're going to meet head on," Rocky said more than asked.

"Exactly," Silver said.

"Great," Rocky said sarcastically.

A snake-like tentacle suddenly lashed out and wrapped around Rocky's ankle, the tentacle whipped back, sending Rocky flying off his feet. The ranger crashed onto a stone bridge that spanned over a seemingly bottomless drop.

A warrior landed on the bridge, and the tentacle retreated back into his palm. Leather armor wrapped around the villain's chest and legs. Tentacles wrapped around his upper and lower arms. He had the eyes of a serpent. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask resembling mandibles.

A pack of goblins leapt from a side corridor and charged forward to attack the other rangers.

Rocky rose to his feet and snapped into a fighting stance as he faced off with his opponent. " You must be Scorpwayn," Rocky said.

The villain pounced forward and attacked.

Rocky blocked two round kicks and spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the villain's chest. The teen snapped a tornado kick, but the villain blocked the blow and slammed two punches against the ranger's side before kicking out at his leg.

Rocky crashed onto his back.

The teen flipped back to his feet while kicking the villain across the head. Rocky pressed forward with a series of kicks, each blow pushing the villain farther back.

Scorpwayn knocked the ranger's leg away and slammed two knifehand strikes against the ranger's chest before spinning forward with a reverse hook kick that smashed across Rocky's head.

Meanwhile the rangers battled against the goblin soldiers.

* * *

Ryan awoke in an underground tunnel. He was surrounded by the cat-like natives of the planets. They were the slaves from earlier. The group had taken refuge in underground tunnels that spanned beneath the city. The planet's natives had evolved from creatures that lived in the tunnels.

Drew walked over to Ryan and kneeled down beside him. The boy looked over his shoulder. "He's awake!"

Ryan sat up while rubbing the back of his head. "What happened."

"You passed out or something," Drew said. "The slave group led us down here."

Roland, Jo, and Neil stepped forward from the crowd. Neil narrowed his brow at Ryan. "What happened back there? You didn't even take a hit."

Ryan shook his head. "Venjix…he accessed by neural net somehow." Ryan could still feel the villain inside of his mind. "He's tracking me. I have to face him."

The tunnel shuddered from a nearby explosions. The slaves started screaming and searching for cover. The Machines had come for them.

Cogs filled the tunnels from both ends.

"I have to go," Ryan said as he ran towards a tunnel exit. He could not fight the compulsion. "Venjix is near."

Neil grumbled beneath his breath. "Some help he is…"

The slave started to scatter as the Cogs came closer.

Neil transformed into SHOC without a word. Skin-tight black armor formed around his body. Segments of white armor wrapped around his forearms, legs, arms and head. He slapped his hand across his left armor piece to transform into his battle mode.

"Samurize Program. Activate Servo." SHOC became Servo, a superhuman samurai-motif cyber warrior.

"Data Bonders!" Drew and the other two shouted as they activated their transformation devices. "Beetle Blast!"

They thrust their bonders forward. Energy flowed across their bodies as their armor took shape and they transformed into their Borg forms.

Meanwhile, Ryan climbed to the streets above. Venjix stood alongside a squad of Cogs. Venjix was covered in black insect-like armor. The Machine's red eyes started to glow beneath its black faceplate.

"Cyberize!" Ryan shouted. Energy thrashed across his body like lightning as he transformed into a virtual suit of armor.

"Magnificent," Venjix said as he admired Ryan's transformation. "You are a work of genius. A masterpiece."

"I'm flattered," Cybertron said sarcastically as he charged forward to attack.

Cybertron and Venjix charged at one another. Cybertron slammed a jump sidekick against the villain's chest armor. The cyborg spun forward with a roundkick slamming against the villain's side and a punch to the faceplate.

* * *

The Galaxy Rangers had grouped with a team called the Avataars on Avalon. The heroes had trekked through the planet's wilderness to an old, dark castle near the ocean. Divatox was using the castle for her garrison.

The lead Avataar was dressed in a suit of silver armor with blue garments covering it. He had long blonde hair and a blonde goatee, as well as a blue and silver shield strung over his left arm. His name was St'vaan, and he was Capt. Avalon.

The man behind St'vaan was covered in a light suit of black armor, and his body was covered in flames. His name was Skorch.

The third was a woman dressed in intricate red robes of silk. She was known as Witchfire.

The fourth man was covered in blue robes, and his skin was pale blue with lines of wrinkles all along his face. His hair was as pure white as his empty eyes. His name was Swift.

The final member of the group was the purple-robed archer named Blackthorn.

The heroes watched a group of Piranatrons patrol the outer perimeter of the castle. The fish-like creatures were covered in scaly armor.

Ryouma looked to his teammates. "Get ready guys…" Ryouma, Hayate, Hikaru, Saya, and Gouki tightened their grips on their Seijuukin swords. Hyuuga held the sword of KuroKishi at the ready.

The six warriors were natives of the hidden Ginga Forest on earth. The Ginga Forest was secluded in the woods north of Stone Canyon, and south of Angel Grove. They were the chosen warriors of their tribe, chosen to defeat the space pirates Balban who had risen from the sea.

"Now," Capt. Avalon said.

Blackthorn snapped a volley of arrows that sliced through a group of Piranatrons before exploding with bursts of light, blinding the rest of the grunts.

Swift shot forward in a streak of motion, using his super speed to bash aside several dozen of the villains.

Skorch and Witchfire pounced forward from their cover and attacked with a torrent if flame that ripped through several of the creatures. Capt. Avalon used their attack for cover as he charged forward to attack with his shield in hand.

The rangers ran alongside Capt. Avalon as they made their way towards the castle door.

A bolt of lightning slammed to the ground in front of Capt. Avalon and the rangers. The shockwave knocked the heroes off their feet.

Ryouma and the others slowly rose to their knees and looked up to see one of Divatox's monsters guarding the castle door. The villain's muscular body was covered in shining dark-purple skin. The creature had a double-edged sword and dagger for weapons. The monster's eyes were deep yellow, matching the color of the spikes rising across its head. The villain had no other facial features.

Ryouma and the others armed their braces. "Galaxy Transform!" they shouted as they slapped their braces' activation panels. "Ha!"

Columns of their elemental energy circled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms and snapped into animal-like fighting stances.

Hyuuga held his blade high. "Knight Rebirth!" Strands of green energy lashed out from the sword's hilt and circled around him, morphing him into the black armor of KuroKishi.

They snapped into fighting stances and shouted their names.

"Galaxy Red! Ryouma!"

"Galaxy Green! Hayate!"

"Galaxy Blue!" Gouki!"

"Galaxy Yellow! Hikaru!"

"Galaxy Pink! Saya!"

"KuroKishi! Hyuuga!"

Galaxy Red thrust his hand forward. "The sword of legend cuts through the galaxy…Star Beast Task Force…"

"…Galaxy Rangers!" they shouted together while snapping into beast-like fighting stances.

The monster fired jagged bursts of purple lightning that exploded around the Rangers with bursts of spark as they rolled for cover.

"Seijuukin!" Galaxy Red shouted as he unsheathed his sword and pounced like a lion towards the monster.

The Red Ranger swung his blade downward towards the monster's head. The villain fired jagged bursts of lightning from his eyes. The optic blasts exploded against the Ranger's armor with a burst of spark that knocked him from the air.

KuroKishi armed his rifle and fired bursts of green energy that exploded against the monster.

The other Rangers regrouped around Galaxy Red as he rose to his feet. The villain fired a concentrated burst of energy that exploded against the five Rangers, knocking them backward.

The Rangers rose to their feet. They stood in formation and thrust their arms upward. "Lights of Orion, activate!"

Golden energy wrapped around the Rangers as they activated their Orion armor.

The five Rangers charged forward. The monster fired jagged energy blasts that exploded around the Rangers. The team kept charging forward as sparks blasted around them.

Galaxy Green leapt forward through the air and slashed the monster across the chest, blade sparking on impact.

Galaxy Pink and Galaxy Yellow spun past the villain while swinging their blades horizontally. Their swords thrashed across the monster with a burst of spark.

Galaxy Blue faced the monster head on. The Blue Ranger smashed his claw gauntlet against the monster with a fierce punch that sparked on impact. The villain stumbled backward.

Galaxy Red flipped forward with his dagger and sword. He swung outward in an 'x' pattern that thrashed across the monster's body with a burst of spark.

The monster crashed against the ground and rolled back onto his knees. Energy crackled around the villain as he powered up. Yellow spikes protruded along his forearms, elbows, and legs. Two large spikes protruded from his chest.

The villain sprang forward and grabbed Galaxy Blue and Galaxy Red by their throats. The monster sent volts of energy pouring from its hand. The volts exploded across the Ranger's bodies, sparks thrashing across their armor as strands of energy danced across them.

* * *

Rocky blocked a flurry of five punches while taking steps back across the stone bridge. He ducked under a sixth punch and spun past the villain while slamming an elbow against the creature's ribs. Scorpwayn snapped around and slammed a hook kick across Rocky's head.

Rocky crashed against the bridge hard, causing the stone to crack and start splitting in the center.

"Great…" Rocky muttered to himself while flipping back to his feet and slamming a kick across the villain's head. Rocky followed with a series of tornado kicks, forcing the villain backward, and smashing his heel across the creature's skull repeatedly.

Scorpwayn blocked the last kick and slammed a palm heel strike against the ranger's chest. Rocky went skidding backward towards his end of the stone bridge.

Scorpwayn stood on the other side of the bridge's crack. He slammed his foot down on Rocky's side hard. Rocky's side of the bridge snapped free like a catapult and sent Rocky flying forward through the air.

Scorpwayn leapt over the crevice to tackle against Rocky, but Rocky slammed a kick and punch against the villain, knocking the creature downward and gaining enough footing to flip and land safely on the other side of the bridge.

Scorpwayn used his tendrils like a grappling hook and reeled himself up to the small opening where the bridge used to connect to the cliff. Support beams held the ground above steady.

Rocky sprang forward and landed on the opposite side of the cliff. He leapt downward and spun while slamming his feet against the villain and landing in the small opening. Rocky slammed a round kick against the villain's gut and followed with a spinning heel kick against the villain's head.

Rocky thrust his hands forward. "Gravity well!" A cyclone of gravity power shot forth from Rocky's hands and slammed against the villain, creating a massive shockwave that shook the cavern and tore the villain apart with a burst of cyan-tinted energy.

* * *

Cybertron slammed a jump sidekick against the villain's chest armor. The cyborg spun forward with a roundkick slamming against the villain's side and a punch to the faceplate.

Cybertron leaned forward with a cross punch aimed for the villain's head. Venjix grabbed the cyborg by the wrist, energized his right fist, and slammed the fist through Cybertron's gut. Cybertron screamed as explosions sparked across his body and caused his systems to overload.

Cybertron fell backward. Venjix stared down at the cyborg. "Join me…Only I can teach you your full potential."

Static filled Cybertron's vision.

* * *

The planet Kazahnog was covered pole to pole with industry. The world was just outside of Confederation space. Sauron had targeted the world with a massive strike force.

Attack wings of nimble but maneuverable Vadwar fighters had strafed the world's orbital defenses while massive Quinlan bulk cruisers bombarded the world's shield grid with massive bursts of plasma and neutron energy.

Troop ships had dropped Quinlan soldiers onto the planet's surface. Each caste in the Quinlan race was genetically engineered for a certain task. The soldiers were bred for destruction. Each was armed head to toe in light suits of gray armor covered in war paint. The only visible parts of their bodies were their eerie green eyes.

They spread across the planet's streets and used boomerang-shaped blades bigger than their arms to slash through anything that moved.

The Talion Justice Nolan, former cadet Tarrant, and former prisoner Shara stood with their backs towards one another as Quinlan soldiers charged at them from all directions.

Nolan summoned his _tsicaant_ and raised the blade in a fighting stance.

Tarrant opened his eyes wide with fear. "There's no way we can beat them all."

"No…" Nolan said as the villains continued their advance. "But we can kill many before we die."

Nolan charged forward into battle. He parried a soldier's blow and slashed that soldier across the chest while spinning forward and slamming a hook kick across a second soldier's head.

Tarrant and Shara armed their blasters and started firing bolts of super-heated plasma, each blast exploding against a soldier with a burst of spark, burning through armor and tearing apart bodies.

* * *

Silver and the rangers piled into rig. The rig was designed so they could stand upright on the cage while it rolled through the planet's underground shafts at frightening speeds.

"So…" Rocky said as he looked over the rig. "How exactly does this thing-"

Silver kicked the rig's side, causing the sphere to tumble downward towards the crevice below.

The rig started through caverns and tunnels, propelled by wind generated from the heat of the planets core. The end of the trip would practically get them to Sauron's doorstep.

Tommy was suddenly pulled onto the Astral Plane, surrounded by nothing but white light in all directions. The only thing he heard was the beating of his own heart.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. It was the Dark Man.

"Going for the white light theme again?" Tommy asked.

The Dark Man laughed from somewhere hidden on the endless plane. "This is easier then stepping onto that infernal contraption you and your friends are riding in."

"It seems to get the job done," Tommy said. "That it does…"

"Yes," Dark Man said. "Now enough with the pleasantries. Are you prepared to face Sauron?"

"You know I am," Tommy said firmly. "Why?"

"Because you must be fully prepared to do whatever it takes," the Dark Man said. "If you hold back, the galaxy will belong to the Dark Monarch. None of your allies will survive."

Images flashed before the Astral Plane. The Turbo Rangers battling spider creatures on Triforia, the scattered Katana fleet, the Galaxy Rangers being beaten by Divatox's forces, Cybertron at the edge of death, the Kamen Riders on war-torn Titan, Xon, Nolan, Tarrant, Demon Hunter, Astronema…his sister.

"They are all depending on you Tommy," the Dark Man said. "Try not to let them down."

**The Countdown continues…**


	30. Countdown to Destruction: One

**Countdown to Destruction: One**

The Megaship dropped out of hyperspace in the Rigel Expanse. A combined Vingian and Sedementarian battle fleet formed a blockade around one of the Coalition's space stations.

Cy and the other Astros, except for Tommy, manned their stations on the dimly lit bridge. Chris did a quick sensor sweep of the system with the Megaship's damaged sensors.

"I'm picking up 40 life signs on that station, only 15 are Rigelian, the rest are Zentron clones," Chris reported. His face grew pale. "The station's compliment was originally 110."

Justin's tactical console lit up. "We're being targeted."

"Polarize the hull plating," Cy said. "Evasive pattern K-Epsilon. Target the lead Vingian ships and fire."

Zhane piloted the ship through a tight dive as blasts of green disrupters and fiery-orange neutron pulse cannons shot forth from the enemy ships' weapon banks. The blasts streaked past the Megaship's hull.

Justin locked the ship's targeting scanners onto the lead pair of Vingian ships. He targeted Megalasers and plasma cannons on the nimble ships' structural weak points. Vingian vessels were far easier to destroy than the heavy Sedementarian cruisers.

Justin triggered the ship's Megalasers and plasma cannons. Darts of blue and red energy sprayed from the ship's turrets and exploded against the Vingian ships' shields.

* * *

Silver and the rangers had reached their destination. They regrouped within the surface ruins of Eltar as red and purple lightning scorched the skies above. Silver looked up and narrowed her brow with concern. "We are almost out of time. The portals will soon open."

Tommy shook his head. "We can't let that happen…"

Sauron's palace rose towards the sky like a jagged black needle in the distance. The rangers reached a high point on a pile of rubble and looked out towards the palace. Countless creatures and soldiers were assembled, ready to spread across the entire galaxy like a plague.

"So now what?" Rocky asked.

"A frontal attack on the palace," Tommy said. "We'll give Silver enough time to round up the rest of the resistance on this side of Eltar. They'll come in over the west bend and turn the soldiers' flank."

Billy scoffed. "A frontal assault is insane."

"You're forgetting what we're capable of," Tommy said. "Besides, we don't have to take out every soldier, we just have to get through them all and to the palace to face to get rid of Sauron. If he dies, his soldiers die with him."

Silver nodded. "You are right. And Sauron will be assuming humanoid form to lead his troops into battle. You will have to face him in direct combat."

Tommy nodded and readied his wrist braces. He narrowed his eyes at the palace in the distance. "Let's finish this…It's morphin time!"

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they connected their braces and morphed into their Ranger forms. The Rangers energized and sprang forward through the air with streaks of energy.

The Rangers landed on the ground and dashed forward towards the palace in the distance.

The eye of Sauron flared with black flame. Countless ogres and goblins spilled across the war-torn landscape and charged towards the Rangers to attack.

The Rangers focused on long-range attacks to break up the sheet of approaching grunts' density and speed.

Phoenix Ranger armed a bow and arrow of pink energy. "Celestial Arrow!"

She snapped the arrow. The arrow shot forward with a streak of light and exploded in the midst of the enemy soldiers. The massive shockwave incinerated hundreds of soldiers instantly and wounded even more while tearing through the dirt and expanding with blinding power.

Lion Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and channeled pale-green light through the weapon. "Lightning Bolt, strike!"

Lion Ranger swung his sword horizontally, creating a streaming comet of blinding white light and pale-green energy. The comet blasted through more than a hundred soldiers before exploding against the ground, creating a massive shockwave of light that incinerated hundreds of soldiers, turning them into ash. The shockwave expanded while blasting upward towards the skies like a cyclone of light and power.

Tenma Ranger twirled his Thunder Staff before slamming the weapon against the ground. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

A rolling sphere of white-hot energy tore through the ground and shot towards the soldiers while kicking up debris and dirt. The sphere smashed through the soldiers, pulverizing them on contact, before exploding in the center of their rank. The shockwave expanded and rolled violently while demolishing everything in its path. Secondary blasts of energy shot from the explosion like lightning and exploded across the ground.

Kirin Ranger thrust his hand forward. "Time Crisis!"

A massive distortion wave burst forth from the Yellow Ranger's palm, rippling through the soldiers and tearing them apart before exploding. The shockwave lashed out with white lightning and electricity that caused massive secondary explosions to incinerate the enemy ranks.

Kiba Ranger thrust his White Tiger Saber forward. "Sound Bite!"

His attack was not as strong as the others, but it was still effective. A jagged burst of white sonic energy shot forth and exploded among the approaching soldiers with a massive burst of white energy, and a vibration that shook the ground for miles.

Dragon Ranger armed his Twin Dragon swords and energized the blades with crimson fire. "Wildfire Flare!"

Dragon Ranger chopped the blades downward, shooting two flares forward that punctured through the army and tore past them like comets before exploding. The blasts exploded with massive columns of flame and white-hot energy that rolled like cyclones of fire and incinerated everything that moved.

The enemy ranks were thinned with massive gaps in their formation, which the six Rangers took advantage of while charging forward into battle.

Dragon Ranger slammed a double sidekick against a ogre's chest and landed on the fallen villain before somersaulting forward through the air. The Red Ranger ran his blade through two soldiers' necks before landing, and snapping a spinning heel kick against another soldier's head.

The Red Ranger pressed forward, blades whirling while cracking against armor and biting through flesh. He kept moving, not wanting to give the horde of enemy soldiers a chance to reorganize.

* * *

Jason Scott stood on the roof of a six-story building in Angel Grove at night. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared across the street. He knitted his brow with concern.

One of the city's shelters was beneath the streets. Jason doubted he could protect all the shelters if Astronema launched another all-out attack. The task would have been impossible even if all the Rangers and heroes had stayed on earth instead of venturing out on their own missions.

How was he supposed to chose which shelters to protect? How could he chose who lived and who died.

Trini arrived on the rooftop without making a sound. She walked towards Jason. The white hood and mask of her ninja outfit were pulled back so her dark hair fell to her shoulders.

"It's done," Trini said. "Richie and I managed to free everyone from the eastern slave pin. Jonathan and Zack are getting them into the shelter."

Jason nodded. "Good…Let's regroup and figure out where to hit Astronema next."

* * *

Astronema's Dark Fortress hung over the city streets. Countless Quantrons and Craterites secured her hold over Angel Grove, along with several other major cities across the globe.

Astronema stood on the command deck of her fortress. She watched through her view screen as Zack and Jonathan helped a group of civilians into the lair. An evil grin creased her pale face.

"Eclipter…" Astronema said to her android soldier. "Take a Psycho-Gene Beast to the surface. Start wiping these shelters out one by one."

* * *

A plasma conduit exploded behind a starboard station on the Megaship. Enemy fire slammed against the ship's hull, tearing at the already damaged vessel piece by piece."

"We need a new plan," Justin said as he triggered another round of fire from the Megalasers and plasma cannons.

The Megaship shook from another impact as emergency lights continued to flash across the dimly-lit bridge.

Zhane looked to Cy. "You guys get on the station and free the soldiers. I'll pilot the Megaship and come back for you."

The plan was risky, but no one had time to argue.

"Well," Ashley said as the Megaship shook from another impact. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Tenma Ranger bashed a nunchuku across a goblin's head while spinning forward with a heel kick that smashed the skull of an ogre. The Blue Ranger continued forward. He jumped against a soldier's chest and stepped over the ogre while kicking the grunt in the back of the head. Tenma Ranger jumped off and swung his nunchuku down hard while landing, crushing the heads of two goblins.

Above, massive vortices of swirling energy started to open as lightning and thunder intensified. Sauron was activating the portals.

Lion Ranger jammed his left elbow against an ogre's chest. The ogre keeled over in pain, and Lion Ranger used his right arm to chop his Star Cutter down through the grunt's neck, decapitating the soldier.

Kirin Ranger spun forward and slammed a palm-heel strike against a grunt's chest. The Yellow Ranger paused his assault and looked up towards the skies. "We're not moving fast enough."

Dragon Ranger ran his blade through an ogre's chest. "You're not moving at all," the Red Ranger said. "Shut up and go."

Phoenix Ranger and Kiba Ranger were at a rear guard position. The Rangers rotated the position to make sure the enemy soldiers did not close in on them completely from behind.

The Pink Ranger snapped an outer-crescent kick that smashed a goblin's head in. She armed her Star Blade and slashed another grunt down before it could attack.

The Rangers continued forward towards the palace. The Power fueled them as they battled more grunts than ever before. Dragon Ranger kept his sites focused on the palace.

What looked like a needle from afar was actually a complex spire with wide staircases and various levels extending upward.

The eye of Sauron at the top of the spire pulsed with black flame. Sauron's helmet from countless eons ago materialized in front of the eye. The long helmet was terrifying, Parts of the helmet protruded upward like daggers. Parts of the faceplate were slit to make the helmet look like the skull of a long-dead race.

Dragon Ranger cursed beneath his breath and kept moving forward.

* * *

Eclipter materialized on the streets of Angel Grove along with a Psych-gene beast. The creature resembled a red-armored crab in design, with powerful pincers that also functioned as energy blasters.

An army of Quantrons and Craterites formed up around the two villains as they stalked towards the nearest shelter.

Dozens of throwing stars suddenly shot forward and exploded against the villains with burst of spark. Five streaks of motion landed on the streets between the shelter and the villain. The figure landed in crouched positions, each in ninja uniforms, and each with their backs towards the villains.

Jason and his team snapped to their feet and turned to face Eclipter.

Jason narrowed his eyes and pointed at the villain. "You're not getting through to this shelter, Eclipter!"

Eclipter was not in the mood for banter. He fired crimson optic blasts that exploded around the rangers as they dove for cover.

Jason and the others rolled back to their feet and regrouped while arming their morphers.

"Shogun Transform! Ninja Power!" Energy whirled around the team as they morphed into their Ranger forms and snapped into fighting stances.

Quantrons and Craterites charged forward towards the five Ninja Rangers. The Rangers were weary from days of fighting soldiers across the city. Days of emptying slave pins. They were worn. But they stood their ground.

"Let's bag 'em!" Ninjared shouted as he and the other Ranger charged into battle.

Ninjared unsheathed his sword and thrashed through a Quantron while spinning forward, slamming the handle of his weapon across another soldier's head.

A Craterite charged at the Red Ranger from behind and swung a jagged blade towards his collar bone. Ninjared held his blade high and blocked the blow. The Red Ranger twisted the grunt's sword downward and held it at bay before sidekicking the grunt in the head.

Ninjared slammed a spinning heel kick across a soldier's head before spinning forward and slashing a second soldier across the gut.

Ninjablack armed a golden knuckle weapon over his right fist. He slammed his fist against a Quantron's chest, sparking as the soldier was bashed backward. He swung the back of his fist to his side, bashing across the side of a second soldier's face.

Ninjayellow flipped a Craterite over his shoulder. Yellow Ranger turned while slamming a hook kick across a second soldier's head. He unsheathed his sword to parry a flurry of slashes from an attacking Quantron.

Ninjablue slashed his saber upward across a Craterite's chest. The sword sparked across the grunt's chest on impact.

A Quantron swung its curved blade towards the Blue Ranger's back. Ninjablue extended his sword behind his back to block the blow. Ninjablue snapped a kick backward that slammed against the grunt's face.

Ninjawhite dashed through a group of nine Craterites with her slender blade whirling. She parried a blow and slammed her hilt against a soldier's face while spinning forward with an outer crescent kick that bashed a second soldier aside. She slashed through the next to soldiers in an 'x' pattern.

Ninjawhite chopped her blade down through a grunt's head as several more soldiers surrounded her. She turned to her right and slashed her blade through another grunt's chest. A third Craterite swung its jagged saber towards the White Ranger. Ninjawhite swung upward to parry the blow, and thrashed her blade back down across the grunt's body.

The Quantrons and Craterites covered Eclipter and the crab monster while the two villains stalked towards the shelter. Eclipter raised his blade towards the structure, and the crab opened it claws to reveal two blasters.

"No!" Ninjared shouted as he chopped a Quantron out of his way.

Ninjared sprang through the air and angled his descent towards Eclipter. The Red Ranger chopped his blade downward while landing, but Eclipter blocked the blow and slammed a kick against the Ranger's chest.

Ninjared stepped backward and twisted his wrist, swinging his sword through a backhand strike towards Eclipter's head. Eclipter parried the blow and thrashed his powerful blade across the Red Ranger's armor, sparking on impact.

The crab monster opened fire with pulse blasts that exploded against the Red Ranger's chest. Ninjared crashed to the ground.

Eclipter placed his foot on the fallen Ranger's chest. "You Red Rangers are all the same…Foolish."

The android turned his head and fired crimson optic blasts at the shelter.

* * *

A Zentron clone soldier slammed the end of his rifle against the back of a Rigelian captive's neck. The captive collapsed to the ground. The soldier slammed a swift kick against the captive's chest, which crushed his ribs.

The Zentron general named Shola nodded with approval. The clone general was similar to the lesser soldiers, only augmented with six red-eye slits and more muscle. The general was also a few inches taller.

"This is what happens to those who try to escape," Shola said.

The captives were held in a dome-shaped chamber within the space station. Two doors on opposite sides of the dome provided the only entrance and exit into the chamber.

One of the entrance blasted open with a massive explosion. A dozen Zentron soldiers were knocked backward by the shockwave and skid across the ground.

Astro Blue, Astro Pink, and Astro Yellow leapt through the opening with their Astro Snipers in hand.

"Knock, knock," Astro Blue said as he fired lances of blue energy that blasted against Zentron soldiers, sparking on impact.

Shola was about to order his men to kill the captives when the other door blasted open with a burst of spark and flame. Astro Red and Astro Black leapt through that opening.

The Kerovian Ranger leapt towards Shola to attack. "Drill Saber!" He downloaded his spiral-shaped weapon and swung the blade down towards Shola's head.

The general grabbed the sword and slammed a punch against the Red Ranger's gut.

The other Rangers moved in. The captives sprang to their feet and tackled their bodies against the soldiers.

Astro Black spun forward while swinging his Astro Rod towards the general's head. The general blocked the blow and slapped the Black Ranger's staff aside. Shola grabbed Astro Black by the throat and slammed the Ranger's faceplate against his head hard. Shola tossed the Ranger aside.

Astro Pink and Astro Yellow rolled into crouched fighting positions on opposite sides of the general.

"Astro Sling!"

"Astro Capture!"

Astro Yellow fired darts of energy while Astro Pink fired a wave of energy rings. The blasts exploded harmlessly against the general's armor with bursts of spark.

Shola's eyes flashed with red power. Invisible pulse blasts exploded against Astro Pink and Astro Yellow's armor with a shower of sparks, knocking the two Rangers backward.

* * *

Kiba Ranger chopped his saber down through a goblin's collar bone and spun forward with a reverse hook kick that smashed an ogre's head in beneath the White Ranger's heel.

A group of goblins and ogres charged towards the Pink Ranger. Phoenix Ranger front flipped forward and crashed her heels downward across a soldier's head. She spun forward while slamming a knifehand strike against a grunt, and slammed a jump kick upside another soldier's head.

Phoenix Ranger slowly worked her way through the wave of creatures while launching a flurry of kicks and knifehand chops.

Phoenix Ranger pushed forward, but more ogres surrounded her. The Pink Ranger roundkicked a grunt in the side and spun forward, slamming a reverse hook kick across another grunt's face.

Lion Ranger dashed forward through ogres and goblins. He spun past a grunt while knife handing the soldier in the back.

The Green Ranger approached another soldier armed with a staff. Lion Ranger low blocked a swing from the staff and swung the same arm up for a backfist strike across the soldier's head. Lion Ranger turned to his right and blocked another staff before swinging his leg in an outer crescent kick that smashed across the soldier's head.

Lion Ranger kept pushing forward. He rolled across a soldier's back, landed, and slammed a backfist against the grunt's face. Green Ranger turned to his left and smashed his fist against the face of a grunt that had moved too close.

A soldier chopped it's staff towards Lion Ranger's neck. Lion Ranger caught the weapon inches above his shoulders. Green Ranger flipped the staff backward, slamming upside its holder's head, and twirling through the air to smack against a second soldier.

Green Ranger dashed forward and moved low, swiping the legs out from under a soldier. He rose back up, low blocking a staff strike and chopping a knifehand blow against the soldier's neck.

Lion Ranger dashed forward, but a group of four soldier extended their staffs and blocked the Ranger's path.

Lion Ranger held onto a staff while outer crescent kicking its holder across the head. The grunt fell backwards and Lion Ranger swung the staff, spinning forward while bashing the weapon across a soldier's head. Lion Ranger chopped the staff down on the fallen soldier's chest.

Meanwhile, Tenma Ranger armed his twin nunchuku. "Tenma Nunchuku!" He shouted as he twirled his weapons and held them under his arms.

Tenma Ranger looked to his left as a group of soldiers rushed towards him. The Ranger brought his right arm around, swinging a nunchuku, and bashing the weapon against the back of a grunt's neck. The goblin went stumbling forward onto the ground.

The Blue Ranger charged forward. Tenma Ranger snapped a tornado kick, spinning and slamming his heel across the soldier's head. The ogre crashed to the ground. Tenma Ranger looked to his left and snapped a high sidekick that bashed against a grunt's face.

Tenma Ranger spun to face another soldier. The Blue Ranger swung both chained weapons in an 'x' pattern, crushing the soldier's collar bones. The grunt collapsed as a second soldier moved in towards the Ranger's back.

Tenma Ranger hopped around and swung both weapons down vertically, crushing the side of the soldier's head upon impact. The Blue Ranger pressed forward and pounced into the air, slamming a double-jump kick against a goblin's face.

Dragon Ranger was several feet ahead of his younger brother. The massive palace was close by. He was almost there. So close.

The Red Ranger cut through a soldier's staff and slashed his Dragon Swords across that soldier's chest, tearing through the grunt's armor and flesh. Dragon Ranger spun forward while slamming a reverse sidekick against another ogre, crushing in the soldier's chest, and slamming the villain back against three more of the gruesome soldiers.

Dragon Ranger moved forward and smashed in a goblin's face with a swift jump kick.

A massive bolt of lightning suddenly cut down from the skies and crashed against the palace, electrifying the structure like a lightning rod.

The Eye of Sauron vanished. The lightning faded.

A dark figure leapt from the top of the spire to a platform the top of a wide staircase that ran along the structure's side. The figure was Sauron in humanoid form. Sauron was all black muscle tissue. The creature stood on top of the stone stair case. He had dark, rugged plates of armor burned across his muscle tissue. His head was an iron skull with no eyes.

Dragon Ranger sprang forward through the air and landed on the stairs. He looked up to see Sauron glaring down at him from several dozen steps above. Ogres and goblins lined the steps to protect their master, although he did not need their protection.

The remaining leapt forward from the palace and landed in the battlefield to face off with the other five Rangers. The grunts scattered to give their masters enough room to fight.

Tomar'ze stalked towards Lion Ranger. Tomar'ze was a master swordsman armed with a pair of scimitars. His skin was darker than night, in contrast to the white robs he wore.

I'sa moved towards Kiba Ranger. The villain controlled the forces of ice. He wore a black and blue kimono with a mask covering most of his face.

Sensh'ka stalked towards Tenma Ranger. The villain's skin was all onyx. He wore a dark bandana that covered his upper face and head. His eyes were hollow blue. He wore a cloak of black flame over a black bodysuit.

Bosh moved towards Kirin Ranger. The grotesque giant was three times larger than the Yellow Ranger.

Kreyvosh moved towards Phoenix Ranger. She was a white-furred humanoid cat, feminine in nature, with black spots across her skin. She wore silver armor and a black cloak

"Well," Tenma Ranger said as he swallowed his fear and snapped into a fighting stance. "This should be fun…"

Dragon Ranger and Sauron were both still as statues. Glaring at each other. Seeing each other for the first time. But the situation somehow felt familiar to both of them.

The Red Ranger acted first - by powering down this armor. Tommy could not ignore the compelling feeling that he had to fight this battle with no armor. No weapons.

Red lightning scorched the skies as Tommy ascended the staircase, his hands rolled into fists. The creature ahead had taken his sister, corrupted her as Bandora had him. Sauron had kidnapped Zordon and slaughtered billions of people, hundreds of worlds.

The villain's mental voice drove into Tommy's mind like a dagger, a rushing and dark sound, but the ranger fought off the pain. _I conquered the galaxy before there was time. I have built an empire on the bones of trillions of human warriors like yourself…what makes you think you can stop me?_

"I know I can, you son of a bitch," Tommy said. "It ends tonight."

The goblins and ogres charged down towards the ranger. Tommy kept ascending the steps as the grunts attacked.

One of the goblins lunged forward while swinging a club towards Tommy. Tommy leaned backward and let the weapon pass over him.

Tommy straightened his back as the goblin swung back towards the ranger's head. Tommy brought his left hand up and caught the club. Tommy then brought his right hand up and struck the goblin's wrist, causing the creature to loose its grip on the club as it spun free and into Tommy's hand.

Tommy stepped up a few steps while spinning low, knocking the legs out from under an ogre and bringing the club around to smash against the creature's chest, the club splintering on impact as the ogre crashed to the ground.

A goblin came at Tommy from the left with a flurry of frantic punches. Tommy managed to block and parry with little difficulty using only his right hand. A second goblin came at Tommy from the left. The ranger blocked a blow from the attacking goblin and twisted the creature's arm behind its chest before swinging the grunt around and tossing the creature against the second grunt.

A goblin tried to sneak in from behind Tommy while swinging its club, but Tommy back flipped over the creature and landed behind the goblin. Tommy reached his left hand around from behind and grabbed the goblin's chin while slamming an uppercut blow against it back. The blow was strong enough to lift the goblin off its feet as Tommy swung his right arm around for an elbow strike against the creature's chest. The goblin crashed to the stairs.

Tommy immediately spun to his right while snapping a reverse sidekick that smashed against the last goblin's face. Tommy followed by jump sidekicking the goblin with his left leg, using the creature's chest as a foot hold while swinging his right leg around in a reverse crescent kick around the man's head, then snapping out his left leg against the goblin's collar bone, sending the creature crashing to the stairs.

Tommy looked up towards Sauron and narrowed his eyes.

Sauron seemed to growl with delight as he leapt down towards the ranger, aiming his knee towards Tommy's head. The villain extended his hands and fired a crimson energy pulse that crashed against Tommy's chest and sent him tumbling down the steps.

Tommy rolled backwards onto his knees and extended his hands forward. "Nova Force!"

He fired a sphere of fiery red energy that blasted towards Sauron. The villain swatted the sphere away as he would a fly.

Tommy dashed forward and slammed a flying sidekick against Sauron's chest. The villain barely moved. Tommy landed and slammed a reverse sidekick, following with a spinning hook kick towards Sauron's head.

Sauron grabbed Tommy's ankle and pulled him off his feet. The villain swung Tommy backward and slammed him against the stone steps, spraying debris and rubble upon impact.

Tommy rolled backward into a crouched position and pounced forward. "Burn Knuckle!" he shouted and swung his fiery fist towards Sauron's chest.

Sauron grabbed the punch, its energy shockwave shattering stone behind the villain. Sauron slammed two kicks against the ranger's chest, the villain's ankle bashing repeatedly against Tommy's ribs.

Tommy slapped the villain's arm away and moved in low with a series of punches and palm-heel strikes that slammed against the villain's lower body. The ranger spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against Sauron's chest.

Sauron quickly snatched Tommy's leg and swung the ranger off his feet. The villain swung Tommy backward and bashed him against the steps. Sauron swung again and released Tommy, sending him tumbling down the staircase.

Tommy slowly pulled himself to his feet and spat blood. He was holding himself back, afraid of his own powers. He had a decision to make, risk corrupting himself, incinerate himself, or let Sauron win. Only one of those options was unacceptable.

He sprang to his feet and slammed his fist against the stone stair below his feet. "Hell Storm!"

Rings of fire streams circled around them as the air superheated and ignited, sending a shockwave that decimated the upper level of the castle.

Sauron was still standing when the smoke cleared. _Now, we're getting somewhere…_

Tommy charged forward and double-flying sidekicked Sauron in the chest, forcing the villain back, and snapping around with a reverse hook kick that slammed across Sauron's helmet. Tommy landed and ignited his fist with energy.

"Burn Knuckle!" he shouted as he slammed his fist against Sauron's chest.

The villain was forced backward, but spun around while gathering dark tendrils of fiery energy around his body. He snapped both fists forward and shot two streams of fire that tore through the air, kicking up rubble and debris in a massive shockwave.

"Ki!" Tommy shouted as he extended his hands forward and erected a ki barrier. The strands of fire exploded against his field, creating a massive shockwave that ignited the night sky and sent massive tendrils of power exploding across the city.

Tommy clenched his jaw as he fought to keep the barrier up. He pushed forward and slammed his fists against the ground while shouting "fire wave!"

A wave of fiery energy tore through the ground, cutting against Sauron's attack, and exploded against the villain's armor with a blast that shook the ground for miles around.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers battled the remaining _Sulankree_ as the ground shook from Tommy and Sauron's battle.

The dark-skinned villain named Tomar'ze spun his scimitars through intricate arcs that Lion Ranger parried with his Thunder Sword. The Green Ranger was forced back a step further each time his blade connected with the villain's sword.

Nearby, Kiba Ranger dove aside to avoid a freeze blast from I'sa. Kiba ranger rolled into a crouched fighting stance in time to block a series of kicks that the villain launched. The White Ranger spun forward and slammed a kick against the creature's face.

The villain fired an ice blast that crashed against the White Ranger and knocked him backward.

Close by, Sensh'ka spun forward and thrashed his cloak across Tenma Ranger's armor with a burst of spark. The Blue Ranger crashed against the ground and tumbled backward.

The giant Bosh slammed the back of his fist across Kirin Ranger's body, knocking the Yellow Ranger through the air.

Phoenix Ranger spun forward with a knifehand strike towards Kreyvosh's neck. The feline blocked the blow with one hand and slammed her palm against the Pink Ranger's chest. The villain's palm burst with jade-tinted energy that exploded against Phoenix Ranger's armor and slammed her backward.

Meanwhile towards the top of the palace tower, Tommy continued to battle Sauron.

Tommy thrust his arms forward. "Star Fire!" He launched a comet of fiery energy that streaked towards Sauron. Sauron swatted the comet away and thrust his palm forward. A tendril of crimson energy shot forth from the villain's hand and lashed Tommy across the chest.

The energy tendril poured into the ranger's body, sending needles of pain into every pore and cell of the teen. Sauron used the energy tendril to snap Tommy forward and slam a punch against the ranger's face.

Tommy crashed against the steps and tumbled backward.

Massive bolts of thunder roared in the skies above. His vision blurred, Tommy looked up to see the portals form. The portals lashed out with lightning that tore through the ground of Eltar.

"No…" Tommy said weakly as he slowly stumbled to his feet.

Tommy was too late. Sauron's soldiers were about to be teleported to every world, station, and ship in the entire galaxy. It was through Zordon's power that Sauron had absorbed that the portals were possible.

_You were right, boy. This ends tonight. _Sauron kicked the ranger upside the head.

The villain bent over and lifted Tommy from the ground. Sauron stepped to the edge of his palace and looked down to one of the massive cracks in the ground below. _Goodbye, fool…_

Sauron hurled Tommy through the air. The ranger plummeted downward as his body flailed. He was too weak to morph or think of a way to save himself. His body battered and broken, Tommy fell through the cracks in the ground and started plummeting down a dark crevice.

Tommy fell into the darkness.

* * *

They were everywhere at once. Goblins, ogres, terrifying creatures from countless eons' past landed everywhere and attacked everything in sight.

They thrashed through the Turbo Rangers and Zeo Gold on Triforia, brought the Galaxy rangers to their knees, and chopped their blades against the Ninja Rangers.

The mages of Kilwan were beaten back by the villains. Allied ships lost power and floated dead in space. Creatures pounced on the Beetle Borgs and Cybertron.

Sauron consumed the galaxy with his darkness.

* * *

"No!" Kirin Ranger looked up to the skies. "We're too late!"

The giant Bosh slammed his fists down on the Yellow Ranger's collar bone. Kirin Ranger shouted with pain and collapsed to the ground. His armor shimmered and powered down.

The other _Sulankree_ struck the remaining four Rangers down as well. Explosions sparked across their armor as they skid backward, their armor powering down.

From high on his fortress, Sauron looked down upon the fallen Rangers. The Dark Monarch was pleased.

Sauron's energy peaked as a full suit of ancient armor wrapped around his body, along with a dark cape. His helmet lengthened. The transformation made Sauron look and feel far more powerful, like a medieval demon-lord ripped from Earth epics.

Below, the _Sulankree_ started to pound against the defenseless rangers.

Teddy screamed with rage and ran towards I'sa. The villain snapped a spinning heel kick that smashed across the ranger's head.

Adam dodged a flurry of slashes from the dark skin Tomar'ze's curved blades. One of the scimitars slashed across the ranger's arm and drew blood.

Kreyvosh kicked Kimberly in the side and clawed the ranger across the face.

Sensh'ka grabbed Rocky by the throat and lifted the ranger off his feet. The villain smiled wickedly.

Rocky was scared silent.

* * *

Tommy's breathing was shallow. His vision was blurred. He could not move. Every inch of his body was in agony. He was lying face down in the bottom of the crevice. It was a wonder he was still alive.

His ribs were snapped.

His muscles torn.

His hands were drenched in his own blood.

The dim cavern was lit only by the faint glow of a blade. Tommy looked up to see a sword sticking into the ground.

The golden handle of the blade was etched with crimson cloth. The handle was modeled after the dragon. The head of a dragon formed the end of the handle, looking up at the sky above with ruby-red eyes. The hilt was another carved dragon's head. This dragon's jaw was open, the sword itself extending from the red-eyed beast's maw. The blade was lined with intricate markings of a long dead language.

The sword started to hum with crimson power. "Dragon Ranger…" a voice said from the blade. "Your task is not over. Rise."

Tommy didn't know where the voice came from and part of him didn't care. He had failed. He was beaten. He wanted to sleep.

"Your task is not over…" the voice said again.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked weakly, his lungs short on breath.

"You know me, Dragon Ranger," the voice said. "A part of me is in you."

It was Jestin, Tommy realized. The first Ranger that had appeared at the dawn of time and defeated Sauron. What the hell was going on?

"You are my descendent," Jestin's voice said. "Ryuuseikin, the Dragon Sword before you, belonged to me, and now it will belong to you. Even after countless eons, the strength of my bloodline grows stronger every generation. The power of my spirit resides within you."

Was that even possible? Tommy wondered. Surely Zordon or Kaku would have mentioned it. Tommy winced with pain as he struggled to reply. Jestin continued.

"But you also inherited something…darker. While your mother passed my power onto you, your father's veins flowed thick with the blood of Sauron. The strength of Sauron's bloodline grew stronger with every generation. Some have used that strength for good. Others, for evil. For a time, your father chose evil."

Tommy winced at the mention of his father.

"You still fear with the darkness inside of you, as well as failure," Jestin continued. "You are too young to fear your powers. They will not fail you as long as your heart is in the right place.

"Protecting your friends, protecting the people you love, those are your motives. Do not let those motives be clouded by fear and doubt," Jestin explained. "Immerse yourself in The Power. Do not think, do not worry, just let The Power guide you. Controlling your darkness is not a conscious effort.

"Do not be afraid of your destiny, or your potential. You have the power to defeat Sauron. But you must use it. You must accept your destiny."

Tommy narrowed his brow, a look of determination re-ignited in his eyes.

He reached forward and wrapped his hand around the saber's golden hilt.

* * *

Flashes of bright red light erupted from the crevice around the palace. A comet of flame shot forth and streaked through the skies while arcing downward towards Sauron.

The comet tackled against Sauron and crashed through the fortress walls, shooting through the inside of the palace, and bashing through to the other side. Sauron started tumbling down the steps as the comet landed and took shape. It was Tommy, his Ryuuseikin in hand.

_You…_Sauron cursed.

The villain thrust his hand forward and fired a crackling sphere of crimson energy from his palm. Tommy energized his saber and swung through the blast. The energy sphere exploded with a shockwave that rocked the castle.

Tommy leapt downward and slammed a flying sidekick against Sauron's chest, the blow crashing like thunder.

Sauron armed a double-edged broadsword and swung the weapon towards Tommy's collar bone. Tommy parried the blow and spun forward with a kick that crashed against Sauron's armor, sending the villain stumbling further down the steps.

Fiery energy circled around Tommy as he walked down towards his opponent.

Sauron rose to his knees and slammed his fist against the steps. Geysers of jagged red energy erupted from the ground and exploded around Tommy while pulverizing another several levels of the fortress.

Tommy leapt forward through the blasts and somersaulted through the air.

"Dragon Claw!" His sword swung in a streak of red energy and shot a massive shockwave towards Sauron. The white-hot shockwave tore forward towards the villain like a giant throwing-star dagger.

Sauron cut through the wave and pounced forward while swinging his blade up towards Tommy's chest. Tommy leapt backward and thrust his hands forward. "Ki!"

Invisible energy slammed against Sauron, smashing web-shaped cracks along the villain's armor. Sauron collapsed to his knees and used his sword to steady himself.

Sauron twisted his blade and caused a massive shockwave that tore apart half the palace. Tommy leapt over the shockwave and snapped a flying sidekick towards the villain.

Sauron sidestepped, energized his fist with flame, and slammed the back of his fist across the ranger's body. Tommy went hurling downward through the air and crashed against a lower platform of stone that extended from the dark palace.

Sauron leapt down towards the platform while swinging his blade towards Tommy's head.

Tommy parried the blow, his blade sparking against Sauron's, and swung the saber back towards Sauron's head. Sauron sidestepped and swung his blade towards the back of Tommy's neck.

Tommy spun and blocked the blow before snapping a sidekick that slammed against Sauron's chest. Tommy pressed forward and chopped his blade down towards the villain's head.

Sauron twisted his sword and blocked the blow, Tommy's blade clashing against the villain's sword with a massive burst of spark and flame.

They pressed their weapons against each other. The swords shot out violent bolts of lightning that thrashed across the skies from the resistance of the two blades.

"Hell Fire!" Tommy shouted. A massive torrent of flame lashed out from the ranger's hand, producing a massive shockwave that shook the earth and ripped across the skies. The blast exploded against Sauron and sent the villain flying backward.

Sauron flew through the air and crashed against the war-torn ground below.

Tommy energized and leapt off the fortress. He landed near Sauron and snapped into a fighting stance while grasping his blade.

Sauron actually started to laugh. "You are a fool," he said in a deep, booming voice that echoed. The villain's armor segments clanged against each other as the villain rose to his feet. "You can damage my body, pierce my flesh, incinerate my bones. And I will still live. You can rip apart my armor with your bare hands and drive your sword through my heart. And I will still live."

The villain stalked towards Tommy. "I am power. Energy personified. Energy cannot be destroyed. I have survived the ages to return. The power of your former mentor has rejuvenated me. I can not be stopped.

"My blood may flow through your veins, but it is tainted by Jestin, the First. You are insignificant. Fortunately I was able to bend your sister to my will when she was only a child. She has overcome her weaknesses."

Tommy said nothing.

Tommy held his sword up to his face and closed his eyes. His mind drifted to Karone, imprisoned with Sauron's darkness; His younger brother and friends, fighting for their lives on the surface nearby; Ashley and the others, in space; his parents; and countless beings and species he had met on his one-year journey across the galaxy.

He had seen such vibrant life fall at the hands of evil. Beautiful landscapes had turned to dust. His once great city scarred like never before.

It was time to end.

The air suddenly superheated around Tommy, creating a burst of wind that howled through the air while kicking up dirt and gravel.

The Ryuuseikin pulsed with white-hot energy. Thin streaks of white flame started to circle around Tommy. Power flooded his veins as his hair stood on end.

He surrendered to The Power.

Tommy snapped open his eyes. "Rage…"

Tendrils of white-hot energy started to snap out from the blade.

Sauron gathered a crackling sphere of crimson energy between his armored palms.

"…of…" The superheated wind around Tommy intensified.

In the distance, the other rangers and _Sulankree _were practically thrown off their feet.

Sauron hurled the energy sphere forward.

"…Inferno!" Tommy swung his blade downward as his entire body ignited with white-hot flame.

A giant, blinding cyclone of fiery energy erupted forth. The raging torrent of white-hot power splashed across Sauron and streaked upward, stretching out into space, and igniting the planet's atmosphere.

The portals collapsed, creating a shockwave that instantly turned all of Sauron's goblins and ogres into ash.

Sauron's armor buckled as the white-hot fire storm rages across his body. The armor superheated and shattered off. The villain crossed his arms over his face and body to protect himself. The flames incinerated his skin and tore the flesh from his bones. White-hot flames incinerated the villain's bones in less than a blink of an eye.

Sauron's spirit was caught in the raging fire storm. His energy was scattered and torn apart, atom by atom, and blasted into the depths of space, blown through the collapsing portals before they sealed completely.

The flames stopped and flickered in the wind as Tommy powered down. The sword slipped from his grasp and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Astronema felt Sauron wail as he died, piece by piece. An evil grin crossed her face. She turned towards her communication platform and stepped onto the device, which would broadcast her image and message across the stars.

The platform hummed to life. Astronema narrowed her eyes.

"Sauron has been destroyed," she said with an icy voice. "His forces now belong to me. As does Zordon of Eltar."

**The Countdown concludes…**


	31. Countdown to Destruction: Zero

**Countdown to Destruction: Zero**

Tommy's vision slowly blurred back into focus. He regained consciousness, immediately feeling the cold fire still running through his veins. He winced and tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down.

Adam and the other rangers gathered around Tommy on Eltar's war-torn streets. Silver and resistance fighters were nearby as well.

A member of the resistance laid a cold compress on Tommy's head. "Lie still, Dragon Ranger. Your wounds are still healing."

Tommy looked to Adam, Rocky, and Teddy. "What happened?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"You did it," Teddy said with pride. "You defeated Sauron."

Tommy breathed a weak sigh of relief.

"But we still have a problem," Adam said. "It's Astronema…she's taken control of Sauron's forces. And Zordon is with her on the Dark Fortress."

Tommy cursed beneath his breath. The teen bit back his pain and pushed the cold compress off his head while sitting up. A wave of vertigo struck him, but he ignored it. "We have to get back to Earth…"

His sister needed him.

"Tommy…" Rocky said. "That fight took a lot out of you. You're in bad shape."

"It doesn't matter," Tommy said as he used his Dragon Sword, Ryuuseikin, to steady himself and rise to his feet. "I have to save Karone. I have to get her to call off Sauron's forces."

Billy scoffed nearby. "You have no idea how to free Karone from whatever brainwashing she's under."

"No," Adam said firmly. "You two are not going to start this again."

"We're going back to Earth," Tommy said. "Rocky, use your power to help me heal on the way."

A figure blurred into vision nearby. It was the Phantom Ranger. He walked over to Silver and handed her a data pad. "The communications net is back online in all four quadrants."

Silver looked over the pad and opened her eyes wide with shock. Sauron had mobilized villains loyal too him into far more systems than expected. And now Astronema was controlling them all.

Phantom took back the pad. "They won't be as unified without Sauron leading them telepathically."

Silver nodded in agreement. "Get in contact with our intelligence network and start mobilizing resistance cells in other systems. We should strike now while they are unorganized."

Tommy looked to the others. "Earth," he said firmly.

* * *

Cy and the Astro team regrouped on the Megaship bridge with Zhane after freeing the Rigelian station from enemy troops. They listened to Astronema's broadcast at least three times.

"We have to get back to Earth," Ashley said.

Justin looked back towards her. "But Tommy wanted us to help out here."

"That was before anyone knew about this," Ashley said.

Chris nodded in agreement. "She's right. The Power Rangers are probably heading back to earth now."

Zhane sighed. "Hopefully the engines won't fall apart on the way back."

"We're not that lucky," Justin said.

Cy took his post at the pilot station. "Chris, set a course back to Earth. Ashley, transfer what power you can to the engines and structural integrity. Take life support offline on the lower decks if you have to."

"Course laid in," Chris said.

"DECA," Cy said. "Maximum hyper-rush velocity."

Cy pushed the control lever forward as the Megaship shot into hyperspace.

* * *

Astronema stood on the command deck of her Dark Fortress. She was alone with Zordon. She stared out the deck's main view screen while Zordon was contained in an energy tube behind her.

Various images flashed across the view screen. Fighting continued to rage across the galaxy.

A slight smile crossed Astronema's pale face. "Look at them, Zordon. Countless warriors. Savages. All at my command. And I have your Rangers to thank. Pity I'll have to destroy them."

"Karone," Zordon said, "you must end this-"

"Karone is dead, old man," Astronema said. "And soon…you will be too."

* * *

Astronema was running out of convenient locations to store slaves in Angel Grove Center. Her solution was simple: exterminate the most crowded slave pen.

Eclipter and the crab Psycho-Gene Beast led an army of Quantrons towards the nearest group of captives to kill them all. Hundreds of citizens were herded into a plaza area in the city's financial district.

Eclipter would not show them any mercy.

"Quantrons," Eclipter commanded. "Destroy them all."

Something suddenly burst from the ground between the captives and Quantrons. Ninjablack leapt through the air and jumped towards the soldiers to attack. "Ninpo Earth assault!"

A seismic blast tore forward across the streets while kicking up rubble and debris that knocked the grunts backward.

Ninjablack landed and unsheathed his sword.

He narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. The Black Ranger had seen many horrors since getting his first Power Coin five years ago. He's seen evil Rangers slaughter innocents, evil spirits kill people to possess them and turn into monsters, and demonic plagues nearly wipe out entire populations.

He'd almost died himself on more than one occasion. At first he thought being a Ranger was a game. Near-death experiences and watching innocents get killed change all that.

He would not let anyone else die.

Eclipter laughed mockingly as the Black Ranger charged forward. "Do you honestly think you can stop so many of Astronema's soldiers?"

"I can take care of it," the Black Ranger said as he kicked a soldier away. "And I can take care of you, too!"

Ninjablack leapt forward and swung his blade down towards Eclipter.

Eclipter parried the blow and slashed the Black Ranger from the air. The android stepped forward to strike the Black Ranger again, but yellow lightning streaked down from the sky and exploded against the villain's chest.

Ninjablack looked up to see Ninjayellow standing on a nearby rooftop. The Black Ranger smiled beneath his helmet. "Took you long enough, loser."

Ninjayellow leapt downward towards street level and slashed his blade through a Quantron while landing. "Loser? This coming from a guy dressed in spandex?"

The Yellow Ranger spun forward and cut down a second Quantron. The Black Ranger joined him, and they started slashing through the Quantrons together. The two Ninja Rangers were more than just friends. They were like brothers. Family.

The other three Ninja Rangers charged towards the rear of the enemy formation. Ninjared, Ninjawhite, and Ninjablue unsheathed their swords and pounced towards the Quantrons and Craterites.

Ninjared slashed through several of the armored soldiers with the same precision and strength that made him worthy of being the Earth's first Red Ranger.

At his side, Ninjawhite ran her blade through a Quantron's side and stabbed through a second soldier's side. Even when she was the quiet and shy Yellow Ranger, Ninjawhite had always been a very important support for Ninjared. The White Ranger had truly become the soul of the group.

Ninjablue was at her side, kicking soldiers away and running his blade through their armor. The Blue Ranger had loved Ninjawhite since the moment he laid eyes on her. She was attracted to him at first too, but he never acted on it. Their bond was strong just the same.

The Ninja Ranger regrouped while slashing through soldiers and surrounded Eclipter and the crab Gene-Beast. Each Ranger was well beyond fatigued. They had been fighting for days straight. But they found their strength in each other.

The Ninja Rangers sprang forward and swung their blades down towards the two villains.

Ninjablack and Ninjayellow thrashed their blades across the crab monster, their weapons sparking on impact. The crab reached forward and used its two pincers to grab the two Rangers' throats. They struggled to break free, but couldn't.

The crab tossed the two Ninja Rangers backward. They crashed against the pavement and slowly rose to their knees, just in time for a group of Quantrons to slash their crescent-shaped blades across the Rangers' chest armor.

Eclipter parried a blow from Ninjared and slashed his sword across the Red Ranger's chest, whipping the Ranger's body backward.

Ninjawhite and Ninjablue moved in and swung their blades towards the android's head. Eclipter blocked the blow with his arm and swung his sword through a powerful swing that sparked across the two Rangers' armor and knocked them off their feet.

The ground suddenly started to shake.

Something was jetting down from the skies above and streaking across the skyline. The Ninja Rangers looked up. It was the MegaThunderzord.

The six Power Rangers energized and leapt out of the Megazord. Their bodies were worn from the battles on Eltar, but they would never let their city fall. Ever.

Dragon Ranger landed near Eclipter, cracking the pavement as he slammed against it while landing. The Red Ranger extended his hand. "Ryuuseikin!" He summoned his sword with a flash of golden energy. "Leave my friend alone, Eclipter."

Ninjared, Ninjablack, and Ninjawhite had been some of Dragon Ranger's first friends after he broke free from Bandora's spell. They had accepted him. They had reached out to help him, despite the evil he had committed as Bandora's Green Ranger. He would never forget that.

Quantrons rushed forward to defend their android leader. Dragon Ranger only used one hand to cut them down.

The Red Ranger parried a blow and sliced off a Quantron's head while stepping forward.

A Quantron swung its curved blade towards Dragon Ranger's helmet. Dragon Ranger sidestepped and let the blade pass over him. He stepped forward and speared his blade through another soldier's faceplate.

Eclipter glared at Dragon Ranger. "Red Ranger…Did you think I wouldn't recognize you in this disguise?"

"This is no disguise," Dragon Ranger said as he cut down the last Quantron that stood in his way.

Eclipter moved forward and chopped his blade towards the Ranger. Dragon Ranger slapped Eclipter's sword aside and spun forward with a reverse sidekick that smashed against the villain's chest, cracking the android's body on impact.

Eclipter fell backward onto his knees and clutched his injured chest. The villain teleported away in a burst of green light before the battle could continue.

The other five Power Rangers surrounded the crab Psycho-Gene Beast.

Kiba Ranger armed his tiger saber and leapt towards the monster. The White Ranger was trained mostly by his older brother, the Dragon Ranger. He tried to make every strike one that his brother would be proud of.

Kiba Ranger energized the sword with white-hot energy and swung downward, thrashing the monster across the armor.

Tenma Ranger and Lion Ranger armed their Thunder Swords and spun past the monster, slashing their blades through the villain's armor.

Phoenix Ranger and Kirin Ranger pounced forward and speared their Thunder Staffs through the monster, piercing the creature's flesh and circuitry. They pulled their spears free and kicked the monster backward.

The monster crashed against the ground and exploded with a burst of spark and flame.

* * *

Hours passed.

The Astro Megaship nestled on the night-lit city streets of Angel Grove. The Astro team regrouped with Jason and Tommy's teams. They met in an alleyway within the city. Jason was filling the others in about what had happened in the city the past few days.

Most of the survivors were still secured in the better-hid shelters within the city. Jason and his team had moved several groups of captives into the Ginga Forest in between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon.

Tommy noticed the bags under his friend's eyes. It was then that Tommy realized how much they had all changed. He barely knew Jason anymore. He had grown from someone haunted over his sister's death into…a stranger. And Trini was looked so bold. Her head was raised high. She spoke with authority. She was no longer shy.

"…she's positioning Quantrons to attack four more of the shelters," Jason finished explaining.

"We'll have to split up again," Trini said.

The rangers started discussing a strategy. Ashley nudged Tommy when she noticed he was staying quiet. "Not feeling like a stage hog today?" she teased quietly.

Tommy shook his head. "I have to go onto the Dark Fortress. Alone," he whispered. "It's the only way to stop this."

"You should let us go with you," Ashley said.

"No…they need you down here," Tommy whispered back.

A nearby explosion suddenly blasted across the streets, the shockwave knocking the rangers backward and sending them skidding across the alley.

The rangers rolled back onto their feet. Quantrons piled into the alley from both ends. The rangers immediately armed their morphers.

"It's morphing time!" Tommy shouted.

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Tommy's team connected their braces. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Install! Astro Ranger!" Cy and the Astro team shouted as they flipped their morphers open. They input the code 3-3-5-enter before morphing into their Ranger armor.

"Keitizer!" Zhane shouted while flipping his morpher open. "Install!" He input his code and morphed into his Silver Ranger armor.

"Shogun Transform! Ninja Power!" Energy swirled around them as they morphed into their armor.

"Rooftop," Dragon Ranger said as the Ranger teams energized and leapt towards the rooftops, where they would have more maneuvering room.

The Quantrons followed the Rangers onto the rooftops and moved in to attack with their crescent-shaped blades.

Dragon Ranger extended his hand. "Ryuuseikin!" He summoned his sword with a flash of golden energy.

Dragon Ranger faced three Quantrons that rushed towards him. He knocked their sabers aside and slashed their chests open with a single sparking blow.

Astro Yellow was at his side. She slammed a spinning heel kick across a soldier's chest, and chopped an axe kick down on a second soldier's collar bone. She looked over her chest to Dragon Ranger. "I liked you better in the other suit."

Dragon Ranger slashed through a soldier's armor. "Which 'other suit' ?"

"Good point," Astro Yellow said as she kicked a soldier back. "You've had, like 12."

Nearby, Phoenix Ranger slashed her Star Blade through a Quantrons throat. She looked to her right and saw Dragon Ranger and Astro Yellow fight side-by-side. She felt a pang of jealousy.

A Quantron slashed his crescent blade across the Pink ranger's chest. Phoenix Ranger crashed backward as five more soldiers hovered over her.

"Tommy!" she called. But he did not seem to hear her.

Dragon Ranger cut down three more soldiers and turned to Astro Yellow. "I'm going," he said. "This has to stop."

Astro Yellow nodded and slammed a crescent kick across a soldier's head. "Be careful…"

"I will," Dragon Ranger said as he slammed the end of his sword's handle across a soldier's head. "I love you, you know."

Astro Yellow jumpkicked a soldier upside the head and spun forward with a hook kick, bashing her heel across a second soldier's helmet. "You picked a great moment to tell me that for the first time….I love you too."

Dragon Ranger leapt into the air while raising his sword and grasping his Thunder Gem. "Thunderzord arise! Red Dragon!"

The armored Red Dragon snapped downward from the skies like a serpent. The massive zord swooped downward as Dragon Ranger energized and leapt onto his zord's head.

Dragon Ranger leaned forward as his zord swooped towards the Dark Fortress.

* * *

Eclipter was in one of the Dark Fortress's sensor rooms. He watched holographic projections of the battle spread across the streets. The Quantrons were dividing the Rangers across the rooftops and streets below.

The Rangers were already exhausted from days of fighting. Today they would surely die by force of numbers alone.

Eclipter dispatched Quantron units from across the city to converge at the main battle site. He held the Craterites back as a reserve force.

The war was going just as well across the entire galaxy. Communications frequencies in the sensor rooms were jammed with reports of allied ships being destroyed, troops getting killed, and planets being taken over.

Eclipter was so busy beaming with arrogance, that he failed to notice Dragon Ranger sneak onto the fortress and move through the shadows towards the main command deck.

* * *

Quantrons lined the hallway leading to the command deck. They each stood in silent guard positions with their curved blades held tightly in hand.

The end of the corridor suddenly blasted in flames. The explosion rocked the entire deck.

Dragon Ranger leapt from the flames. He snapped a soldier's neck while spinning forward with a reverse sidekick, his heel smashing the soldier's faceplate. Dragon Ranger grabbed the first soldier by the arm and hurled him forward, slamming him against three other Quantrons.

Dragon Ranger dashed forward while whirling his blade through a butterfly pattern. The twirling sword sliced open Quantrons with burst of spark.

The Red Ranger lifted the last guard and hurled him forward. The guard smashed through the entrance top the command deck. Dragon Ranger leapt through hole and landed on the deck.

No one was there.

But Zordon's energy tube was in the rear of the chamber.

"Zordon!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he ran towards the energy tube. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Tommy," Zordon said, "I am afraid there is little time. You must use your sword to shatter my energy tube."

"What?" The Red Ranger narrowed his brow beneath his helmet. He shook his head. "But, Zordon…you'll die."

"Only the energy from my tube can destroy Sauron's forces across the galaxy," Zordon said. "You must trust me."

The Red Ranger heard laughing come from the rear of the room. He turned and saw Astronema step off a turbo lift and onto the command deck.

"Hello, _brother_," she said mockingly. "I'm glad you're here. It gives me a chance to thank you for destroying Sauron. You made it so much easier for me to take power."

"He's not gone completely," Dragon Ranger said. "Whatever hold he placed on you is still there. You have to fight it, Karone."

"You're too late," Astronema said as she stepped forward. She raised her staff, aiming the weapon at the Red Ranger. "Now step away from Zordon…"

"Karone…" Dragon Ranger pleaded, it doesn't have to be this way. I know what you're going through. You can fight it. Don't let it-"

Astronema pounced forward and swung the end of her staff towards Dragon Ranger's head. The Red Ranger ducked and let the staff pass over him.

"Karone, don't," Dragon Ranger said as he moved past her.

Astronema snapped around and slammed a roundkick against the Ranger's side.

* * *

Quantrons were everywhere. And they kept piling forward.

Ninjared and Ninjawhite stood back-to-back as the soldiers closed in on them from all sides. Their blades were whirling through fierce arcs and thrusts. But they were slowing down. They were getting overwhelmed.

Nearby, Astro Silver was backed against a wall as a wall of Quantrons nearly smashed him. His Silver Blazer shot volleys of golden energy darts that exploded against the soldiers, tearing through their armor. But the villains kept pressing forward.

Things were the same throughout the galaxy.

A full back-up garrison arrived at Titan and ambushed the Kamen Riders in their captured compound. The three Kamen Riders held their ground against ground troops, but were blasted backward by Kyrana war hawks from above.

The Machine Empire separated the Beetle Borgs from Cybertron and SHOC. Cogs dented the Borgs' armor with repeated beatings from short staffs, and optic pulse blasts.

The Rangers of Aquitar were at the full mercy of Namor's invading forces. Amphibious creatures forced the five Rangers to their knees and bound them in shackles for execution.

Kruger's vessel was being pursued by pirates.

Demon Hunter and his companion were about to be hanged on an enemy vessel.

The Galaxy Rangers and Avataars were blasted back by a horde of Divatox's monsters.

Tarrant and Nolan faced an onslaught of countless enemy soldiers that stretched as far as the eye could see.

A pocket of spider creatures regrouped and ambushed Zeo Gold and the Turbo Rangers.

The list went on…

* * *

Dragon Ranger parried a blow while stepping back. He did not want to hurt his sister.

"Karone," he pleaded while parrying a combination of strikes and jabs. "I don't want to hurt you. End this."

"End it?" Astronema glared at the Ranger. "Very well."

Astronema pushed forward, her attacks becoming more chaotic as she swung wildly, mad with anger.

She let her anger fuel her every strike. She swung frantically, thrashing through control consoles and bulkheads as Dragon Ranger parried and dodged. She forced the Red Ranger backward, step-by-step, blow by blow.

The Red Ranger crashed backward through a flimsy holo-display and landed against his tailbone. Astronema leapt forward and swung the end of her staff towards the Ranger's head.

Dragon Ranger rolled backward as her staff slammed harmlessly against the floor. Astronema looked up and swung forward, bashing her staff against Dragon Ranger. The Red Ranger slammed against a wall.

Astronema speared her staff towards the Red Ranger's faceplate. Dragon Ranger dove and rolled aside, getting distance between himself and Astronema.

Dragon Ranger rolled into a crouched stance as Astronema whipped her staff around and fired a jagged purple energy burst towards the Red Ranger.

Dragon Ranger acted on instinct. He lifted his saber to deflect the blow. The jagged energy blast sparked against the Red Ranger's sword and reflected back towards Astronema.

The blast exploded through her armor and burnt through her chest.

Astronema opened her eyes wide as her breath caught in her throat. Her staff slipped from her grasp and crashed to the ground. She slowly collapsed onto the floor.

"Karone…no!" Dragon Ranger ran to her side. He leaned down next to her, but she wasn't breathing. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above. "Karone…"

Eclipter entered the room. "Princess!" the android raised his saber at Dragon Ranger. "What have you done, Red Ranger?"

Eclipter charged forward to attack. The villain held his blade high and chopped the sword down towards the Red ranger's head. Dragon Ranger snapped to his feet, parried the blow, and thrashed his sword through the android's neck with a single strike.

Eclipter's head exploded off, and his body collapsed to the ground like a useless piece of junk.

Dragon Ranger fell to his knees. He looked down at the sword in his hand. His face had grown pale beneath his helmet. He had killed so many. And now his sister. And now he was supposed to do the same to Zordon? Was that all he was capable of?

"Tommy," Zordon said. "The forces of evil can not be allowed to win. It is your responsibility, as a Power Ranger, to protect the galaxy. Destroying my energy tube is the only way."

Dragon Ranger slowly rose to his feet and walked towards his mentor. The Red Ranger's heart was pounding in his chest. His throat felt like it was being choked. He could not believe what he was about to do.

Dragon Ranger slowly raised his saber.

He looked into the eyes of his mentor.

His friend.

The Red Ranger tightened his grip on the sword's handle. He closed his eyes tight beneath his visor. His mind flashed back…

_Tommy stood alone in front of Zordon._

"_I am glad you have decided to join us, Tommy," Zordon said._

_Tommy nodded as he traced his fingers across the new communicator on his wrist. "Yeah, well...I don't feel like I was given much choice."_

_Zordon nodded. "I know what you're going through Tommy. Not only did I lose my love as a result of this war, but I lost my entire family as well."_

"_But you…"_

"_And I also used to be on the side of evil, only not under a spell, but out of ignorance."_

_A tear streamed down Tommy's cheek. "How did you…does the pain..."_

"_It does not," Zordon said. "But from this moment on, if you live every moment on, each life you save will bring you one step closer to healing. With every battle you win, you will be filled with a greater sense of purpose. It's a difficult destiny The Power has chosen to give us, Tommy. With that power, comes great responsibility. But remember, your teammates are going through similar circumstances and will always be there to help you. As will I."_

_Tommy nodded. "Thanks Zordon."_

"_Welcome home, Tommy," Alpha said._

_For the first time in a long time, Tommy smiled._

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, thankful that his visor hid his tears.

"Goodbye, Zordon," he whispered.

* * *

Zordon was not afraid as Tommy raised his sword. Zordon was at peace. His entire life had geared towards this moment in time. This was his purpose.

His only regret was not being able to watch his Rangers grow. They had all changed so much. Grown. Thrown into adulthood at far too young an age. But they had handled themselves admirably. He was proud of them all.

Tommy especially.

Zordon closed his own eyes when he saw Dragon Ranger's sword energize with crimson power. The sword swung downward.

Zordon had so much he wanted to tell them. Each of them. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly… Zordon remembered a song that Kimberly had sang once. The soothing song, although simple, was rich with pain and hope.

_"Down the road, we never know _

_what life may have in store. _

Zordon felt his energy tube shatter. He poured out his heart and soul, washing across the Dark Fortress. He felt them all. Expanded across the city. Across the planet. He felt their grief. Their struggles. Their pain. He washed it away.

_Winds of change, will rearrange _

_our lives more than before." _

Zordon spread further. Across the stars. Each seemed damped by scars and wounds. He healed them.

_But you'll never stand alone, my friend. _

_Memories never die. _

His final gift. Zordon spread across the galaxy, and with one final thought, his light pierced through the darkness. Then he knew no more.

_Within our hearts, they'll always live _

_and never say goodbye. _

_and never say goodbye." _

* * *

Zordon's Wave had spread across the entire galaxy with a blinding pulse of light that destroyed Sauron's forces. The Quantrons had vanished from Earth completely.

The Rangers regrouped in a plaza area and demorphed.

"What just happened, people?" Rocky asked.

The Dark Fortress suddenly lowered closer towards the plaza. The rangers stood silently as a boarding ramp extended, touching down on the street below.

Tommy descended the ramp of the Dark Fortress. He carried Karone in his arms. Tears streamed down his face. Tears of anger. Sadness. Pain. Guilt.

Tommy collapsed to his knees. He looked down at his sister's cold face. She had pulled from innocence. Stripped of humanity. Manipulated. She didn't deserve to die. Why did she have to die?

He had failed her.

Tommy lowered his head and cried. For the first time in five years, he let it all out. Shannon, his father, Kou, Jinn, Kaku, Sulia, Zordon.

And now Karone.

One of his tears fell onto Karone's cheek.

The last remnants of Zordon's energy tingled in the air and converged over the rangers, causing their hairs to stand on end, giving them chills. The energy converged over Karone.

Her heart slowly started to beat as the guise of Astronema melted away. Color returned to her face, her headpiece disappeared, and her hair returned to its true color. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Tommy's eyes opened wide with shock.

She looked up at her brother with confusion. "Tommy…what happened."

Tommy smiled at her and sniffed back his tears. "It's a long story…"

* * *

Four days passed.

The Megaship had set down on KO-35 to help the colonists return to their home. Workers everywhere were carrying crates with hover loaders, dragging broken mechs to repair bays and helping to process refugee ships from other worlds

Tommy, Cy, and a Kerovian named Bran walked through the colony streets. Tommy was leaving the Astro Morphers on KO-35, and Bran was in line to be Astro Black. Cy still had the Astro Red digimorpher around his wrist.

"That should be everything…" Tommy said as he looked over a data pad. "You might want to keep the leadership from Halcaron isolated from the other refugees."

"We know," Cy said as he grabbed the pad from Tommy's hand. "Just because you defeated Sauron doesn't make you an expert on space."

Tommy turned to face his friend. He narrowed his brow. "Is that your way of saying thank you?"

"No," Cy said. "It's my way of saying you don't need to speak to us like we're Kilrathi cubs."

"Your nails are long enough to pass for Kilrathi," Tommy said.

Silence. The two glared at each other.

"I'm going to miss arguing with you, Cy," Tommy said.

"I can't say the same," Cy said.

The two shook hands, and pulled each other into a hug.

* * *

Tommy approached the Megaship. He saw Karone and Ashley sitting on a bench at a nearby plaza. They were talking and laughing while looking over a data pad. He moved over to them.

"Hey, Tommy," Ashley said. "Just showing your little sister some pictures from our trip. We're particular enjoying the one of you, after you fell in the mud pits on Molray VII."

"Great," Tommy said. "That's just the impression I wanted to leave her with."

Tommy sat next to his sister. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

She nodded. "This…this is home. This is where I need to find myself again."

Tommy nodded. "I understand…I'm proud of you, you know."

Karone arced an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really," Tommy said. "After everything you've been through…you're not giving up. You're strong, and a good person."

"I have a long way to go to prove it," Karone said. "To everyone else, and myself."

Tommy nodded, his sadness welling inside his throat. "If you ever need me, I'll be here."

They hugged each other. Two orphans. Both stained by evil and atrocities beyond imagination. Both cursed with tremendous power. Brother and sister, on separate journeys for redemption.

The rest of the rangers gathered around the base of the Megaship.

"Everything's unloaded," Chris said. "I had DECA set a course for Earth."

Justin sighed with relief. "The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is sleep. For about three months."

"You realize we have to register for college soon," Kat said.

Justin cursed beneath his breath. "Well… I guess I could sleep through classes for three months."

Chris looked to Justin. "Are we still rooming together?"

"Absolutely," Justin said. He looked to Ashley. "I don't suppose you could move the whole holo deck into our dorm room?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to humor that with an answer."

* * *

Tommy, Chris, Justin, Kat, and Ashley gathered on the bridge and went through take off procedures.

They worked silently. The reality that their journey was over was starting to sink in. Various memories flashed back as they prepared to leave.

Tommy's mind flashed back as they prepared to leave…

_The rangers and Cy all manned their bridge stations as they traveled towards Setiacu._

"_Do they have pools and stuff?" Justin asked._

"_Something like that," Cy said. _

"_It's not like any of us packed our trunks," Tommy said._

"_If we can make food in the synthatron, surely we can make clothes," Chris said._

"_Sure, if you want a swim suit made out of lettuce," Ashley said._

"_That might be nice," Justin said._

"_Oh please don't," Kat said as she laughed. _

_Tommy shook his head. "It's okay. How about you? Why are you up so late?"_

_She sighed. "I'm homesick already. I miss my house, family…even my stuffed bear."_

_Tommy grinned. "A teddy bear, huh?"_

_Ashley shrugged. "I've had him since I was a kid. Don't tell me you never had a teddy bear."_

_Tommy's face slightly blushed as he shrugged. "I don't remember."_

_Ashley smiled playfully. "Oh come on, is the tough Tommy Oliver afraid to admit he used to play with stuffed animals?"_

"_I never played with them," Tommy said._

"_Ah-ha!" Ashley said. "You admit it then, you had one."_

_Tommy sighed as a large smile spread across his face. "Two." He said quietly. "Brownsy and Wrinkles."_

_Ashley laughed. "Mine was Mr. Winklefancier."_

"_Mr. What now?"_

"_You'll laugh," Ashley said._

_Tommy smiled and nodded. "Probably, but it's only fair."_

"_Well," Ashley said. "He had a dog named Mr. Winkles, and he fancied him."_

_Tommy laughed. _

"_Tea. Earl Grey. Hot," Justin said into the synthatron while doing his best Patrick Stewart impression. He laughed to himself as the machine replicated a cup of tea for him. "This thing still cracks me up."_

"_I wish we could say the same," Ashley said._

_Tommy walked into her room, and from the look on his face, he wasn't happy. "So I just found out what you did. Spying on me?"_

"_I was going to talk to you about that on Kilwan," Ashley said._

"_I guess you got a little distracted," Tommy said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Tommy shook his head. "Nothing. I just wish you'd respect my privacy, that's all."_

"_And I wish you'd just learn to open up a bit," Ashley said. "After all we've been through, you're still almost as cold as the day we met you."_

"_That's not true," Tommy said. "Just because I don't sit around talking about the 'glory days' like your little pet magician back there doesn't mean…"_

"_Whoa, whoa," Ashley said. "My pet magician?"_

"_Clarance," he said._

"_Kerice."_

"_Clarance, Kerice, Frank, I don't care," Tommy said. _

"_I think they're gone," Tommy said. "We should stay here for a while though. Just to be safe."_

"_Since when has safety first been your modo?" Ashley asked._

"_That's it," Tommy said with frustration as he climbed down to the branch next to her, "what's been your problem these past couple of months?"_

"_My problem?" Ashley said. "My problem? I'm not the one with the problems. Do you even remember…argh…" She shook her head and looked the other way. "Never mind, Oliver."_

"_No," Tommy said, "we're working this out right now. Do I even remember what?"_

"_This," Ashley said as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in close, kissing him full on the mouth. _

Tommy had spent his whole journey through space searching for Karone, searching for what he thought was his last chance at finding a family. He had thought wrong.

* * *

The Megaship speared into hyperspace with a burst of light, carrying the rangers back home.

* * *

The Dark Man watched the rangers from within the shadows of the Megaship. His eyes were on Tommy.

"Well played," he said quietly. "It's only a matter of time now before the real test begins. What will you do, Tommy? What will you do…"

**THE END**

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Six: "Ultimate Power Rangers: Time Force"**


End file.
